Dragon Age: Nuestra historia
by MissCephei
Summary: La historia se inicia en Dragon Age Origins, pero continúa en Dragon Age Inquisition, donde nada es igual al juego. Una version distinta y adaptada a mi aspecto y semejanza. Muchos datos como personajes y edad de los mismos están totalmente cambiados para que todo coincida a mi parecer. Si tenéis la paciencia de leerlo hasta el final, ¡Os prometo que no os arrepentiréis!
1. Un nuevo despertar

Capítulo 1: **Un nuevo despertar**

La luz del sol se filtraba entre la fina tela del dosel del dormitorio de Elissa. La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente y observó en silencio el gran techo de mármol de su habitación. Al intentar darse la vuelta, sintió algo cálido a sus pies. Se irguió lentamente y contempló con asombro al gran mabari que roncaba despreocupadamente al borde de su cama. Era un gran perro de guerra color miel, fuerte, con sus mandíbulas podría arrancarle un brazo a cualquiera de un solo mordisco. Pero con ella era tierno y cariñoso, como un bebé. La muchacha sonrió y le acarició el lomo. ¿Cómo habría conseguido entrar?

-Buenos días Roary – Dijo Elissa zarandeando levemente al perro – Ya veo que has dormido plácidamente en mi cama.

Como respuesta, Roary dio un gran bostezo y movió su pequeña cola.

-Lo tomare como un sí- Rio Elissa estirando sus brazos.

La muchacha apartó las hermosas sábanas de seda que arropaban su delgado cuerpo y se acercó al gran armario de caoba que había en su habitación, dispuesta a vestirse. Roary, a su vez, la miraba con anhelo y profería pequeños gruñidos.

-Está bien, está bien. Te dejaré salir - El mabari ladró con entusiasmo meneando la cola - ve a buscar algo para desayunar. ¡Pero pórtate bien! - Elissa abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y Roary se alejó rápidamente.

La muchacha suspiró, cerró la puerta y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, aun sin vestir. Al fin había llegado. Su décimo octavo cumpleaños. Su mayoría de edad. Lejos de entusiasmarle la idea, aquello le atemorizaba. Pues ser un adulto tan sólo significaba una cosa: matrimonio.

La familia Cousland era una de las más poderosas en todo Ferelden y provenían de un largo linaje de grandes nobles. Como era costumbre en su familia, cualquier miembro a la edad de 18 años debería desposarse con un pretendiente, elegido por sus progenitores. Es decir: una boda concertada.

A Elissa aquella idea le repugnaba. Su hermano mayor y heredero al título de Teryn, Fergus, ya había desposado a una hermosa mujer y juntos habían concebido a un pequeño niño. Entonces, ¿porque debía ella casarse en contra de su voluntad con algún noble necio y narcisista? "Es la tradición" le había dicho su madre.

¡No lo comprendía! ¡Ella ni siquiera había pedido ser una noble! Por supuesto que tenía muchísimas ventajas y comodidades, pero ansiaba una libertad que jamás le habían proporcionado. Las únicas ocasiones en que Elissa había abandonado el castillo de Pináculo habían sido para acompañar a sus padres a las fiestas y reuniones que distintos nobles de otras provincias a las cuales les habían invitado. Ansiaba aprender a luchar, y no aquellas prácticas en los jardines del palacio con simples soldados. Ansiaba aprender del mundo, ver con sus propios ojos las millones de historias que había leído en los libros de la biblioteca y poder vivir sus propias aventuras. La idea de atarse a un matrimonio sin amor... Simplemente le hacía temblar.

-Elissa querida, ¿Estás lista? - La voz de su madre llegaba desde el otro lado de la puerta - Oriana y yo te estamos esperando. Debes estar radiante para esta noche.

-Enseguida voy, madre - dijo Elissa.

La joven suspiró, se levantó de la cama y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

No estaba dispuesta a rendirse.


	2. Vida en Pináculo

Capítulo 2: **Vida en Pináculo**

-¡No es posible, Bryce! - La voz de Eleanor Cousland, retumbaba por los pasillos.

-No podemos hacer nada, querida - Ahora era su padre el que hablaba - Las circunstancias son las que hay, estamos en guerra.

-Pero es la tradición...

-No habrá tradiciones que celebrar si no luchamos. Realizaremos la ceremonia al volver de la batalla. Hasta entonces, habrá que esperar.

Elissa escuchaba a escondidas al otro lado de la puerta que daba al gran salón, en donde sus padres discutían. ¿De qué ceremonia hablaban? ¿Guerra? ¿Que estaba ocurriendo?

Unos fuertes y apresurados pasos avanzaban hacia el lugar en donde la muchacha se encontraba. Elissa se ocultó rápidamente tras una gran columna de piedra en el mismo instante en que su madre abría la puerta de un golpe y salía de la estancia muy enfadada.

La joven esperó a que se alejara lo suficiente, y cuando sus pasos dejaron de oírse, entró sigilosamente en el salón. Allí estaba su padre, rascándose la cabeza y hablando con Arl Howe.

-... No te preocupes – Le decía éste - Mi señora habría reaccionado de forma similar. Es natural que se preocupe por el futuro de la pequeña. Pero acabará comprendiéndolo, querido amigo, la guerra es la principal preocupación para Ferelden en este momento.

-Padre – Elissa interrumpió súbitamente aquella conversación – Arl Howe, me alegro de volver a verle, disculpe la intromisión.

-¡Elissa! - El Arl habló abrazó a la muchacha - ¡Cuánto has crecido querida! Ya eres toda una mujer, y muy hermosa debo añadir. Habría traído a mi hijo para la ceremonia de compromiso, es una pena que al final no se celebre…

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó Elissa sorprendida – Padre, ¿Que significa eso? ¿No habrá ceremonia?

-No querida, no habrá compromiso. Al menos de momento.

"¡SÍ!" Pensó Elissa triunfante. Algo en su rostro debió delatar su alegría contenida, porque el Arl Howe la miró divertido y se echó a reír.

-No pareces muy entusiasmada con la idea de casarte.

-Padre - Dijo Elissa ruborizada, intentando desviar el tema - ¿Que significa lo que habéis dicho? ¿Estamos en guerra?

Ambos hombres se miraron antes de contestar.

-Sí Elissa, estamos en guerra. Los engendros tenebrosos están invadiendo Ferelden. No sabemos todavía si se trata de una verdadera ruina pero las tropas del rey se están reuniendo para librar batalla en Ostagar. Por ese motivo debemos cancelar la ceremonia e ir a combatir junto al rey Cailan.

-¡¿De verdad?! – Dijo la muchacha con entusiasmo - ¿Iremos a luchar?

-¿Iremos? – Preguntó extrañado su padre - Tu no irás a ninguna parte. Seremos Fergus y yo quienes libremos batalla. Tú te quedarás junto a tu madre y Oriana, cuidando del castillo.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Pero eso es injusto!

-¡Silencio, Elisabeth! - la voz del Teryn se volvió autoritaria - Debes hacer lo que te ordeno. Ya no eres una niña y si a Fergus o a mi nos ocurriera algo, tu eres nuestra esperanza. La familia Cousland debe continuar.

Elissa quedó en silencio observando a su padre. Sabía que era inútil discutir con él, pero a su vez sentía rabia al saber que ella debía quedarse en casa a salvo mientras su padre y hermano daban su vida por el futuro de Ferelden.

Unos golpes provenientes del portón principal del salón resonaron en toda la estancia. Su padre dio la orden de entrar y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Tras ella apareció un hombre moreno, de poblada barba negra y con una gran armadura ataviada de un escudo el cual Elissa tan solo había visto en libros.

-¡Oh! ¡Duncan! Has llegado antes de lo esperado. Pasa por favor. Permitidme que os presente: Arl Howe, un viejo amigo. Y mi hija menor, Elisabeth - La joven saludó cortésmente al desconocido con una gran reverencia. Duncan sonrió al ver a la muchacha y la observó con interés durante largo rato - Elissa querida, este es Duncan, es un guardia gris.

-¡¿Guardia gris?! - La joven parecía entusiasmada – Tan solo había oído hablar de ellos por los libros. Es un gran honor conocerle.

-Duncan está aquí porque desea reclutar nuevos miembros a su orden – Al ver que la emoción de Elissa iba en aumento, se apresuró a añadir - Y está interesado en ser Gilmore.

-Permítame decirle, _my lord_ , que su hija no sería una mala elección...

Los ojos de Elissa brillaron. Ella, una guardia gris. Viviendo aventuras y matando engendros tenebrosos para salvar a Ferelden de la ruina...

-Espero que lo digas en broma, Duncan. Jamás dejaré que mi hija sea una guardia gris.

-¡¿Y porque no?! - Dijo Elissa ofendida - Sé luchar y además yo no...

-Elisabeth por favor ve a buscar a Fergus- Le cortó su padre - Debo decirle algo importante sobre mañana.

-Pero padre, yo...

-No hay peros que valgan. Lo más probable es que esté con Oriana y Oren. Ve allí e infórmale, por favor. Así también aprovechas para despedirte de él. Mañana partiremos temprano.

Elissa, enfadada, se despidió de los presentes con otra reverencia, esta vez más fría que la que había realizado frente a Duncan, y se marchó pisando fuerte.

Su padre seguía tratándola como una cría, aunque ya era mayor de edad. Desde pequeña había entrenado con su hermano y dominaba a la perfección la espada y el escudo. Se consideraba una buena guerrera capaz de defenderse por sí misma y aun así, su padre no lograba reconocerla como tal.

-¡Señorita Elisabeth!

Elissa se detuvo, dio media vuelta y observó al joven soldado que corría hacia ella.

-¡Roland! ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces exaltado.

-Estoy bien - Dijo jadeante el muchacho - ¿Es cierto que... Que han cancelado tú... Vuestro compromiso?

-¡Sí! -dijo Elissa - ¡Gracias al Hacedor! Pero, ¿Cómo te has enterado tú de eso?

-Vuestra madre ha aparecido de repente muy enfadada y ha ordenado a las sirvientas que cesaran de sus tareas, informando a su vez de que la ceremonia de compromiso había sido cancelada.

-Para ella ha sido toda una tragedia – Rio la muchacha - Y por favor, deja de tratarme de usted. Somos amigos desde pequeños. Llámame Elissa.

-No me es posible hacer eso... Vos sois la hija del Teryn y debo respet...

-Está bien. Adiós _Ser Gilmore_ \- La muchacha comenzó q caminar, ignorando al soldado.

-¡Espere! – Gritó el joven – He venido a informarle de algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es vuestro perro, por lo visto ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas en las cocinas. Nan está histérica y me ha pedido que venga a buscarle. Solo a usted le hace caso.

-Hacedor… Vayamos a ver que ha sido esta vez.

Elissa y ser Gilmore caminaron juntos hasta las cocinas. Efectivamente y como había dicho el joven, allí estaba Nan, histérica, gritando a sus pobres ayudantes y dando vueltas por toda la estancia.

Por lo visto, Roary se había colado en la despensa y había formado un gran destrozo. Nan lo había encerrado allí para prevenir posibles futuros ataques. Elissa tranquilizó a la exaltada mujer y junto a ser Gilmore, entró en la despensa.

Lo que ellos habían creído en un principio que había sido un acto vandálico del pobre mabari, era en realidad una forma de proteger la comida: En la despensa habían entrado unas ratas del tamaño de gatos adultos y estaban destrozándolo todo. Roary luchaba contra ellas mordiéndolas con sus poderosas fauces, pero era imposible, le superaban en número.

Ser Gilmore asió su espada y acompañó al mabari en su lucha. Elissa, enfadada por no llevar consigo sus armas, agarró un gran tablón de madera que había en el suelo y se unió a ellos.

Fue una ardua lucha. Las ratas les superaban en número y cada vez aparecían más. No se comportaban como comúnmente lo harían unas ratas... Había algo extraño en ellas. Sin hablar de que su tamaño era seis veces mayor de lo normal.

Elissa se encargaba de desorientarlas propinándoles fuertes golpes con el tablón, mientras que ser Gilmore y Roary las atacaban de frente. El perro les mordía en el cuello hasta causarles heridas mortales mientras que el joven soldado las ensartaba con su afilada espada.

-Quizás han quedado corrompidas por la ruina - Decía ser Gilmore tras dejar atrás las cocinas.

Elissa le explicó a la agitada Nan lo que realmente había ocurrido y el motivo por el cual Roary había entrado a la despensa. Como recompensa, el perro se llevó un gran filete de nug para desayunar.

-¿Crees que eso es posible?

-Jamás había visto ratas de semejante tamaño, y normalmente no suelen comportarse de forma violenta. Si te acercas escapan y ya. No suelen atacar a nadie, solo vienen a por comida.

-Tienes razón... Si la corrupción ha llegado hasta aquí, ¿Tú crees que podría tratarse de una auténtica ruina?

-No lo sé... Habrá que confiar en los guardias grises que...

-¡Eso es! - Gritó de pronto Elissa, haciendo que ser Gilmore diera un respingo - Roland, ¿Sabías que un guardia gris está hospedado en el castillo?

-¿De verdad? - Pregunto el muchacho con interés.

-¡Sí! Y sé que está interesado en ti. Desea hacerte una valoración para ver si eres digno de entrar a su orden.

Ser Gilmore abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Yo? ¿Un guardia gris? No puedo creerlo...

-Eso ha dicho mi padre - Elissa se encogió de hombros - ¿Te gustaría formar parte de ellos?

-¡Sí! – El muchacho parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea - Es decir, yo, un guardia gris... Sería todo un honor.

-Entonces, ¿Marcharás de Pináculo?

Ser Gilmore miró a la joven con ternura y se acercó más a ella.

-Elissa, Yo ...

-¡ELISSA!

La voz de Eleanor Cousland resonó por todo el patio. Ser Gilmore se apartó de la joven, ruborizado hasta las orejas, hizo una reverencia y se marchó rápidamente.

Elissa suspiró con pesar y fue hacia donde su madre se encontraba. Allí, junto a ella, estaban una mujer de edad similar a su madre que le resultaba vagamente familiar, un muchacho quizás algo mayor que ella y una pequeña elfa de cabellos dorados.

-Elissa, recuerda la señora Landra?

-Por supuesto, es un placer verla de nuevo - Saludó cortésmente la muchacha.

-Oh Elisabeth, ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¡Y que hermosa te has vuelto! ¿Recuerdas a mi hijo Darren?

-Es un placer volver a veros, mi señora - Saludó Darren besando la mano de la joven – Recuerdo haber tenido contacto directo con vos hace algunos años, aunque por entonces tan solo éramos niños.

-Creo recordar algo vagamente.

-Eleanor querida, creo que a mi chico le gusta tu pequeña.

-¡Madre! – Darren se había ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-Habíamos venido para la ceremonia de compromiso - Prosiguió Landra - Pero ya ves, al final tan solo hay batallas y guerras. Los hombres jamás comprenderán la importancia de un matrimonio que…

-Disculpe mi interrupción, pero creo que antes de pensar en compromisos deberíamos priorizar el tema de la ruina en Ferelden – Dijo Elissa algo irritada - Madre, he de ir a hablar con Fergus, padre me ha dado un mensaje para él. Señora Landra, Darren, ha sido un placer volver a verles. Discúlpenme.

Elissa se marchó sin esperar respuesta, tan solo llegó a oír a lo lejos, las numerosas disculpas de su madre. Toda aquella perorata de nobles pomposos y reticentes la ponía enferma. Y Darren, un niñito mimado con aires de grandeza. Ni loca aceptaría a alguien así para convertirlo en su esposo.

Finalmente, y sin más interrupciones, Elissa llegó a los aposentos de Fergus. Golpeó la puerta y al oír la voz de su hermano que le invitaba a pasar, entró en la habitación.

Allí estaban Fergus, Oriana y Oren, tal y como había dicho su padre. El matrimonio conversaba seriamente mientras el pequeño Oren zarandeaba una espada imaginaria en su pequeña manita.

-¡Atrás, sucios engendros tenebrosos! ¡Yo mismo os daré muerte con mi _"espata"_! - Decía.

-¡Elissa! - Fergus, al ver a su hermana, fue hacia ella y la abrazó - Mi pequeña hermanita, ¿Has venido a despedirte?

-No exactamente - Dijo Elissa - Aún mantengo la esperanza de que padre me permita marchar a la batalla con vosotros...

-Matar engendros tenebrosos sin ti no será lo mismo - Bromeó Fergus - Pero padre tiene razón, Pináculo necesita protección y no soportaría la idea de que te ocurriera algo en el campo de batalla…

-¡Como osáis! - Río Elissa - ¡Soy mejor que tú con la espada!

-¡Tita! ¡Tita! - Oren se había acercado a ellos y tiraba del vestido de su tía con fuerza - Cuando papá se marche, ¿Me enseñarás a luchar con la _"espata"_?

-¡Oren! - Dijo Oriana - Tú no puedes luchar. Eres demasiado pequeño.

-Andaaaa, Tita por favor...

-Por supuesto - Dijo Elissa cogiendo en brazos al pequeño - Te enseñaré a ser un gran guerrero.

-¡Bieeeen!

-A veces no soporto a tu familia... – Le dijo Oriana a Fergus.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - Río este - Cuando vuelva del campo de batalla, yo mismo te enseñaré a luchar con la _"espata"._

-¡Sííí! - Oren se soltó de los brazos de su tía y fue corriendo hacia su padre.

-Afff... - Suspiró Oriana

-Fergus - dijo Elissa - Padre me ha enviado para...

-Para darte un mensaje - Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Elissa se giró. Allí estaban Bryce y Eleanor Cousland, de pie, observando la escena.

-¡Padre! - Dijo Elissa ofendida - Si pensabas venir tú, ¿Porque me enviaste?

-No tenía intención de venir, pero tardabas tanto...

-¿Que ocurre padre? - Preguntó rápidamente Fergus al ver que Elissa estaba dispuesta a replicar.

-Fergus, debes marchar esta misma noche - Le explicó su padre - Por lo visto, las tropas de engendros tenebrosos están avanzando y el ejército del Arl Howe se ha atrasado. Nosotros les esperaremos aquí, tú debes marchar con nuestros soldados hacia Ostagar.

-Entendido padre.

-Padre, no podrías reconsiderar la idea de...

-No, Elissa. Ya lo hemos hablado. Te quedarás a proteger Pináculo. Necesitamos un líder en mi ausencia y esa eres tú.

-Rezaré por ti cada día hijo mío, ten cuidado – Eleanor abrazó a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estaré bien, madre. Voy a echarte de menos. Elissa por favor cuida de ella.

-Lo haré, hermano.

-Querida, será mejor que vayas a dormir – Bryce habló entonces – Mañana será un largo día.

-Está bien, padre – Elissa abrazó una última vez a su hermano – Prométeme que estarás bien.

-Confía en mí, volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

La joven sonrió dulcemente, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, otro a Oren, se despidió con un leve movimiento de muñeca y marchó a su habitación.

Allí la esperaba Roary, moviendo su cola alegremente.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo lo haces para entrar sin abrir la puerta – Rio Elissa.

La muchacha se desvistió y se metió en la cama, llena de preocupaciones y pensamientos inquietantes. Tras largo rato, cayó sumida en un profundo sueño. Nadie ni nada podría haberla preparado para los acontecimientos que iban a ocurrir aquella misma noche.


	3. La traición de Howe

Capítulo 3: **La traición de Howe**

 _"Estoy aquí"_

 _"¿…Quién eres?"_

 _"He venido a buscarte"_

 _"¿A buscarme?"_

 _"Si, te llevaré conmigo. Juntos gobernaremos todo el mundo"_

 _"¿Quién eres?"_

 _"Yo soy..."_

Elissa abrió los ojos súbitamente. Aún no había amanecido, pues a través de los cortinajes no se vislumbraba luz alguna. Lo que le había despertado habían sido los ladridos de Roary.

-¿Que ocurre chico?

Elissa quedó en silencio. Roary estaba totalmente despierto, situado frente a la puerta, gruñendo amenazadoramente y enseñando sus colmillos. Elissa se levantó y fue hacia él. Entonces comprendió porque el perro estaba tan agitado: Gritos, pasos, estruendos y golpes se oían al otro lado de la puerta. ¡¿Que estaba ocurriendo?! ¿Los engendros tenebrosos habían llegado a Pináculo? ¿Tan rápido?

Elissa corrió hacia la cómoda y buscó su armadura, con intención de ponérsela y combatir con aquello que estuviera asaltando el catillo. Pero entonces, unos fuertes golpes resonaron en su puerta.

-¡SEÑORITA ELISABETH! - La voz de uno de los sirvientes hablaba al otro lado de la habitación - ¡ESTAN ATACANDO EL CASTILLO! ¡HUYA POR FA...!

La frase quedó en el aire. Elissa corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero no llegó a tiempo. De una patada, un soldado la derribó y entró al dormitorio. Elissa vio horrorizada el cuerpo inerte del sirviente tendido en el suelo. Más no tuvo tiempo de lamentaciones, pues el soldado, provisto de su espada, arremetió contra ella. Por suerte pudo esquivar el golpe, pues era mucho más ligera que aquel hombre. La muchacha agarró su escudo y se protegió tras él en el mismo instante en que otro soldado irrumpió en la habitación y disparó sus flechas contra ella. Roary, que había permanecido oculto hasta el momento, salió de su escondite y mordió con todas sus fuerza la pierna del arquero, que se dobló de dolor y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

Tras darse cuenta de que su vida pendía de un hilo, Elissa aprovechó la distracción del mabari para coger su espada y clavársela a uno de los soldados en el pecho. El hombre profirió un grito de dolor y se desplomó en el suelo, bajo un baño de sangre. Era la primera vez que segaba la vida de alguien, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente y apenas podía sujetar la espada.

Durante aquellos segundos de confusión, el arquero logró deshacerse de Roary profiriéndole una patada. El mabari gimió de dolor y quedó inmóvil justo a los pies de Elissa. Cuando la muchacha al fin se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieta y desprotegida, ya era demasiado tarde: El arquero apuntaba directamente a su pecho. La flecha se tensaba en el arco, todo transcurría a cámara lenta, los movimientos, su agitada respiración...

Y de repente, el hombre relajó sus brazos y la flecha cayó al suelo, al igual que el individuo, que se desplomó con un golpe seco. Tras él estaba su madre, Eleanor, ataviada con su vieja armadura y armada con sus dos dagas de hierro.

-¡Elissa!

-¡Madre!

Ambas corrieron a abrazarse.

-¡Hacedor! Estoy tan feliz de verte sana y salva.

-Madre, ¡¿Que está ocurriendo?! ¡¿Quién ataca el castillo?!

-Obsérvalo por ti misma…

Elissa bajó la mirada hacia los soldados que yacían muertos en el suelo. En sus armaduras había grabado un escudo que le resultaba siniestramente familiar...

-Howe...

-Efectivamente.

-¡No es posible! - Se horrorizó la muchacha - ¿Howe? ¿Porque atacaría Pináculo?

-Quien sabe... Elissa, no es momento para hablar, tu padre ha desaparecido. Lo he buscado por todas partes, nos separamos durante la batalla y desde entonces...

-¿Dónde está Fergus?

-Marchó hace horas con nuestros soldados, tan solo unos pocos guardias se quedaron para proteger el castillo.

-¡Por ese motivo se había retrasado su ejército! Maldito rufián asqueroso… ¡Lo tenía todo planeado!

-Marchemos en busca de tu padre, Elissa. Debemos encontrar también a Oriana y Oren. Hacedor, que no los hayan descubierto...

-Vayamos, madre. Ya verás cómo están a salvo.

Elissa se vistió rápidamente, agarró sus armas y salió con su madre y Roary, que ya se había recuperado, de la habitación.

Aquello parecía un infierno. El olor a pólvora y al óxido de la sangre permanecía suspendido en el ambiente. Se oían gritos lejanos y estallidos que hacían retumbar todo el castillo. Los pasillos se encontraban atestados de cadáveres: Soldados de Howe, guardias de Pináculo, sirvientes del castillo...

-¡Vayamos por allí madre! Esa es la habitación de Oriana. Quizás ella y Oren se oculten allí.

Ambas mujeres corrieron hacia donde Elissa había indicado mientras Roary las seguía muy de cerca. Al aproximarse a la alcoba, observaron con temor que la puerta había sido forzada. Entraron lentamente y ambas profirieron un grito de horror al ver la escena que se mostraba ante ellas: Los cuerpos de Oriana y Oren yacían en el suelo, con una expresión de pánico en sus rostros. Eleanor cayó de rodillas y abrazo el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de su nieto.

-¡Era sólo un niño! - Gimió - ¡Maldito Howe!, ¡Esto no va a quedar así! Si salimos de aquí juró que...

Un gran estruendo proveniente del vestíbulo hizo que la mujer dejara la frase inacabada.

-Madre, debemos encontrar a padre – Elissa abrumada ante la imagen del cadáver de su sobrino, ayudó a su madre a levantarse - Ellos ya están con el Hacedor, pero nosotros seguimos aquí. Debemos sobrevivir para poder vengar sus muertes.

-Tienes razón... No debo abatirme tan fácilmente…

La mujer dio un último vistazo a los cuerpos de Oren y Oriana y salió de la habitación tras Elissa y Roary, secándose las lágrimas.

Juntas se abrieron paso hasta el vestíbulo combatiendo con pequeños grupos de soldados, que las superaban en número, pero no en destreza y rapidez. Eliminaron a todos los que se interponían en su camino, cegadas por la rabia y el dolor que las inundaba. La imagen de Oren había quedado grabada en la mente de ambas.

Al fin llegaron al vestíbulo y allí encontraron a Ser Gilmore y unos cuantos guardias más encarnizados en una fiera batalla con los hombres de Howe. Elissa, Roary Y Eleanor se sumaron a la pelea y vencieron rápidamente.

-¡Señorita Elisabeth! – Ser Gilmore se acercó a ellas cuando el último soldado cayó - Gracias al Hacedor... Pensé que habíais sucumbido ante los hombres de Howe. Ese maldito bastardo...

-Ser Gilmore, ¿Cuál es la situación de Pináculo? – Eleanor habló con voz temblorosa.

-Mi señora, los soldados de Howe han conquistado gran parte del castillo, los pocos soldados que sobrevivimos nos atrincheramos aquí, en el vestíbulo, pero sabemos a ciencia cierta que muchas más tropas están llegando y no tardarán en derrumbar las puertas - Ser Gilmore señaló el gran portón de la sala en el cual los soldados habían fabricado una barricada con muebles y otros objetos - Ustedes deben escapar, y rápido.

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar mi padre?

-Creó haber oído de mis soldados que le hirieron gravemente y se encuentra en la despensa, justo al lado de las cocinas. El guardia gris que estaba en el castillo lo acompaña.

¡PUM!

Un gran estruendo resonó en toda la sala. Ser Gilmore observó horrorizado como la barricada que él y sus hombres habían construido comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-¡MUCHACHOS! ¡PROTEGED LAS PUERTAS! - Los guardias corrieron hacia el gran portón, impidiendo así que éste cediera ante los empujones de los hombres de Howe - Elissa por favor, huye. Busca a tu padre y marchaos. Nosotros no podremos aguantar mucho más.

-¡No! Me quedare aquí y te ayudaré a luchar.

-Es imposible - El muchacho se acercó a Elissa y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios - Te amo Elissa, ojalá hubiera tenido el valor para decírtelo antes... Ahora por favor, ¡Corred!

Elissa, junto a su madre y Roary, se alejaron rápidamente del lugar y corrieron en dirección a las cocinas, observando desde lejos a ser Gilmore, que ayudaba a sus camaradas a proteger las puertas.

El camino fue difícil, pues soldados rezagados de Howe habían quedado esparcidos por el castillo, revisando habitación por habitación para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera escapar.

Elissa y Roary atacaban de frente, con toda la fuerza que sus cansados cuerpos les permitían, mientras que su madre se movía ágilmente entre los soldados, apenas perceptible, y atacaba por detrás a los hombres, que caían uno tras otro ante sus afilados cuchillos.

Tras varias batallas y con la sensación de que sus cuerpos no aguantarían mucho más, al fin llegaron a las cocinas que, por suerte, estaban desiertas. Las cruzaron sin problema hasta la despensa y allí, tendido en el suelo y malherido, estaba Bryce Cousland.

-¡Padre!

-¡Bryce!

Ambas mujeres corrieron hacia él, que aun estando tan débil, hizo ademán de acogerlas abriendo sus brazos.

-¡Elissa! ¡Eleanor! Estáis bien, gracias al Hacedor. Estaba tan asustado...

-¡Padre! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porque estas malherido?

-Bajé la guardia ante los soldados de Howe... Ya no tengo la agilidad que tenía y en un descuido uno de ellos me hirió. Si no hubiera sido por Duncan habría muerto allí mismo.

Elissa se dio la vuelta y allí, observando la escena, se encontraba Duncan, impasible.

-Ahora escuchadme las dos. Los soldados de Howe no tardarán en encontrarnos. Si entráis a la bodega encontraréis un pasadizo que lleva al exterior del castillo. Marchad con Duncan por ahí, debéis salvaros.

-¡No! - Grito Elissa - No nos iremos sin ti. Madre, ayúdame a cargarle. Yo le llevaré de un hombro y tú...

-Es inútil - Duncan habló por primera vez, con voz grave y pausada - La herida que tiene es muy profunda. Yo mismo he intentado detener la hemorragia y ha sido en vano. Aunque consigáis salir del castillo no llegará muy lejos.

-¡¿Estas insinuando que deje a mi padre morir aquí?!

-Elissa, tranquilízate. Duncan tiene razón, yo no puedo moverme y vosotras tenéis la posibilidad de escapar. Debéis dejarme aquí.

-¡No padre! Yo...

Centenares de pasos y voces se aproximaban rápidamente. Duncan se apresuró a atrancar la puerta con un gran tablón de madera.

-Elissa - Ahora era su madre la que hablaba - Óyeme bien, cariño. Yo me quedare aquí con tu padre. Os daré tiempo para escapar.

-¡Eleonor!

-Bryce, no voy a abandonarte aquí. Empezamos esta vida juntos y la acabaremos juntos - Eleanor acarició el rostro de su marido con ternura - Ahora Duncan, coge a Elissa y marchaos.

-¡No Madre! Me quedare con voso...

-Sólo lo haré con una condición - Dijo de pronto Duncan - Permítame tener a su hija como guardia gris.

-¡¿Qué?! -Grito la muchacha.

El Teryn se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Está bien - Dijo al fin - Marchaos ya por favor.

-¡NO! -Grito Elissa, forcejeando con Duncan, que le había cogido del brazo para levantarla - ¡NO ME IRÉ DEJANDOOS AQUI! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MURAIS!

-Elissa, cariño - Bryce habló con voz queda, debilitado por la gran pérdida de sangre – Mi pequeña niña, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? La familia Cousland debe continuar. Tú eres nuestra esperanza. Ve, busca a Fergus en Ostagar y explícale lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

-Ve, tesoro. Se fuerte - Dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

Elissa se dejó arrastrar por Duncan hasta el pasadizo que había en la bodega, seguidos de muy cerca por Roary, que gemía tristemente.

Al fin, tras recorrer aquel infinito túnel que transcurría bajo tierra, los tres llegaron al exterior. Juntos caminaron hasta alejarse lo suficiente como para creer que estaban a salvo. Y entonces, sólo entonces, Elissa se atrevió a mirar atrás.

Allí estaba, el magnífico y esplendoroso castillo de Pináculo que años atrás había albergado hermosura y majestuosidad, se sumía ahora en las llamas de la destrucción y el caos. Elissa no pudo contener las lágrimas y cayó de rodillas, derrumbada ante aquella devastadora imagen. Roary se le acercó y gimió tristemente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el regazo de la muchacha. Duncan la observaba en silencio.

Tras unos minutos, Elissa levantó la mirada hacia el castillo.

-Juró sobre la tumba de mi familia que esto no va a quedar así - La muchacha se levantó, desenfundó su espada y la levantó en el aire - ¡JURO QUE MATARE A HOWE AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!

El grito de Elissa hizo eco en las montañas y resonó por las paredes del castillo. Duncan asintió afirmativamente y posó una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Vámonos, Elissa. Aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer.


	4. Nosotros somos los guardas grises

**_Nota:_**

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis mi historia! Esto es solo el principio de un largo viaje, y espero que me acompañeis hasta el final. Agradezco también a la personita que me ha dejado el primer comentario. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión ^.^ ¡Prometo dejar comentarios de éste tipo en algunos capítulos!_

 _Os deseo una feliz semana santa (A los que la celebréis). ¡Gracias de nuevo y disfrutad!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** Nosotros somos los guardias grises

-Al fin llegamos.

Duncan se detuvo repentinamente. Elissa observó la magnificencia de las murallas de Ostagar. Al fin, tras varios días de camino, habían llegado a su destino.

Ostagar, la gran fortaleza inexpugnable se alzaba esplendorosamente ante ellos. Aunque hasta hacía poco tiempo había estado abandonada, Ostagar era ahora el punto de encuentro para todos los ejércitos que había reunido el rey Cailan con el objetivo de luchar contra la horda de engendros tenebrosos que avecinaba por el sur de Ferelden.

Tras una breve pausa, Duncan, Elissa y Roary reanudaron su camino hacia el interior de la fortaleza. La muchacha se sentía débil y exhausta, apenas había dormido durante los días de viaje y no había querido probar bocado. El recuerdo de su familia, ahora fallecida, aún era demasiado reciente. Se sentía culpable por haberles abandonado de aquella manera. Ser una guardia gris habría sido para ella un sueño hecho realidad, pero ahora todo aquello resultaba una pesadilla. La Ruina, Ferelden y todo lo demás no importaba, su único objetivo era encontrar a Fergus, explicarle lo sucedido y buscar venganza contra Howe.

Roary parecía consciente de los pensamientos de su dueña y permanecía siempre cerca de ella, cabizbajo y en silencio.

-Elissa – Duncan, que había pasado gran parte del viaje en silencio, habló – Sé que todo esto está siendo duro para ti pero debes ser fuerte.

-Gracias Duncan… - Elissa se sintió culpable por hacer que el guardia gris se preocupara por ella. Le había salvado la vida y ni siquiera se lo había agradecido adecuadamente – Duncan, Ostagar había estado abandonada, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí – Confirmó éste – Antiguamente había sido el punto máximo de avance del imperio de Tevinter y uno de los enclaves defensivos más importantes de la zona del Mar del Despertar. Pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías – Elissa asintió – Con la caída del imperio Tevinteriano, quedó abandonado y ahora el rey Cailan lo utiliza como punto de encuentro de todos los ejércitos que se han reunido para combatir la quinta ruina.

-¿Porque aquí?

-Quien sabe… Supongo que se encuentra bien protegida y al estar situada en la linde de la espesura de Korcari, se hace casi imposible invadirla.

Elissa se percató entonces de que habían llegado a las puertas de Ostagar. Cuanto más cerca se encontraba de la fortaleza, más pequeña se sentía.

-¡Duncan!

Hacia ellos se aproximaba un hombre joven ataviado de una gran y pesada armadura dorada grabada con el escudo de Ferelden. Era rubio, de ojos color miel y de expresión infantil, no debía de tener más de treinta años. Elissa lo reconoció enseguida, puesto que su familia había asistido a fiestas y reuniones en las que él había estado presente: el rey Cailan.

-Su majestad - Duncan hizo una reverencia - No esperaba tal bienvenida.

-Duncan, querido amigo. Habéis tardado tanto que empezaba a pensar que os perderíais la diversión - El rey sonrió abiertamente – Y he de seros francos, uno de vuestros soldados me ha informado de que traeríais a un nuevo y prometedor recluta y quería ser el primero en conocerle. ¿Es ella? - El rey observó a Elissa con curiosidad.

-Sí, majestad. Permitidme que os presente a...

-No es necesario, Duncan. Jamás olvidaría tan hermoso rostro. ¿Sois la hija pequeña de los Cousland cierto? - Elissa asintió - Elisabeth si no me equivoco. Cuán hermosa os habéis vuelto. Más vuestro rostro alberga tristeza. ¿Qué es lo que os aflige?

-Majestad – Elissa hizo una reverencia -¿No habéis oído las noticias sobre mi familia?

-Me temo que no, querida...

Elissa se dispuso a hablar pero se dio cuenta de que las palabras no fluían de sus labios. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y fue incapaz de explicar los hechos sucedidos al rey.

-Alteza, Bryce Cousland junto con su mujer Eleonor Cousland han fallecido - Duncan habló por Elissa - El castillo de Pináculo fue asaltado por el ejército del Arl Howe.

-¡No! - El rey parecía conmocionado - ¡¿Bryce ha muerto?! Hacedor… - El rey posó sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha - Esto no quedara así. Howe, ese traidor... Elisabeth, os juró por mi honor que Howe no se librará tan fácilmente. En cuanto ésta batalla finalice se hará justicia. Y yo mismo seré quien dé sentencia a ese malnacido.

-Os doy las gracias, majestad - Elissa hizo una breve reverencia - Perdonad mi insistencia pero ¿Vos no sabréis donde está mi hermano Fergus? Sé que partió de Pináculo mucho antes del asalto al castillo así que confió en que este bien.

-Mucho me temo que vuestro hermano ha marchado con varios hombres hacia la espesura de Korcari - Dijo Cailan - No volverá hasta que la batalla haya finalizado.

-Ya veo...

Elissa bajó la cabeza, decepcionada. Había creído que vería a Fergus nada más llegar a Ostagar pero no sería capaz de hablar con él… Al menos de momento.

-Lo siento, querida. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por vos.

-Oh no alteza, agradezco mucho su ayuda. Disculpe si he parecido descortés.

-My lady, lo único que me parece descortés es que una mujer tan hermosa no pueda sonreír - Elissa se ruborizó - Bueno, he de marcharme. Mañana nos espera un largo día. ¡He de prepararme para la gran victoria!

-Su excelencia - Duncan dio un paso al frente - ¿Realmente cree que podremos ganar esta batalla?

-Claro está Duncan de que os falta confianza.

"¡Y a vos os sobra!" Pensó Elissa.

-Los guardias grises y el rey de Ferelden lucharan codo con codo en la batalla contra la quinta ruina - Prosiguió - ¡Haremos historia! ¿No creéis que sea una hazaña encomiable? Aunque no se trate de una auténtica Ruina claro está...

Duncan observó al rey de forma extraña y finalmente dijo:

-Sí, majestad.

-¡Hecho pues! Más tarde nos reuniremos para concretar los últimos detalles. Hasta entonces descansad y reponed fuerzas. Nos vemos más tarde Duncan. Lady Elisabeth - Cailan besó la mano de Elissa - Espero verla pronto entre las filas de Duncan.

El rey dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el campamento. Elissa quedó mirando la figura del hombre con extraños pensamientos.

-¿Es un poco… confiado cierto? - Preguntó a Duncan.

-Algo así... - Afirmó - Está muy seguro porque han ganado varias batallas contra los engendros tenebrosos y afirma que esto no es una auténtica Ruina, pero...

Duncan quedó pensativo.

-Pero vos no creéis que sea así.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-El archidemonio aún no se ha mostrado pero estoy seguro de que nos estamos tomando esta guerra muy a la ligera - Suspiró con pesadumbre - En fin, ya lo entenderás más adelante, ahora debes descansar. Date una vuelta por el campamento y come algo. Puedes dejar a tu perro con los demás mabaris, allí encontrará buena comida y compañía. Cuando estés lista ven a buscarme, he de decirte algo.

Elissa asintió y observó cómo Duncan se alejaba. Roary la miraba y gemía tristemente.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo - La muchacha suspiró con pesadumbre - ¿Vamos allá?

El perro ladró con entusiasmo y camino al lado de su dueña moviendo la cola.

El campamento era enorme. Había varias tiendas en distintos puntos del lugar, así como también carros de mercancías, herreros que fabricaban armaduras y armas, grupos de soldados que luchaban entre ellos, templarios, hermanas de la Capilla, magos del círculo, elfos y guardias grises. Podía reconocer a cada uno de ellos por los escudos en sus ropajes y armaduras.

La tienda del Rey Cailan era la más ostentosa y llamativa de todas. De colores vivos y rodeada por varios guardias que no dejaban que nadie se acercase demasiado.

Elissa llevó a Roary hacia las perreras y habló con el hombre que se hacía cargo de los mabaris.

-Son bestias magníficas - Le dijo - Pero están cayendo por la corrupción de la Ruina y yo me he quedado sin medicación. Este pobre - Señaló a un mabari que tenía apartado de los demás - Si no encuentro una solución pronto, también morirá. Yo mismo me adentraría en la espesura de Korcari pero no es un lugar seguro desde que los engendros tenebrosos han llegado a Ferelden. Por favor, si vas al bosque y ves una flor blanca con el centro rojo sangriento, recuerda traérmela. Con ella podría curarle.

Tras dejar las perreras, Elissa decidió seguir explorando un poco más el campamento.

Cerca de allí había un grupo de magos que parecían estar en trance. Varios templarios uniformados con sus singulares armaduras les vigilaban.

-No podemos dejarte pasar - Dijo uno de ellos al ver que la chica les observaba con curiosidad - Los espíritus de estos magos están en el velo y nadie puede molestarlos.

-¿El velo? - preguntó Elissa confusa.

-El velo es el mundo de los sueños y la tierra de los muertos - Una voz habló a sus espaldas. Al girarse, vio una anciana mujer con la túnica propia de los magos del círculo.

-¿La tierra de los muertos?

-Sí querida - La mujer hizo un gesto invitándola a dar un paseo - Al dormir o al morir nuestro espíritu va hacia el velo. Es un lugar de reposo para los espíritus y hay de muchas clases - La anciana sonrió tiernamente - Eres la nueva recluta de Duncan, ¿Cierto? Soy Wynne, uno de los magos convocados por el rey.

-Es un placer conocerla - Saludó la muchacha cortésmente - Soy Elissa.

-Vaya - Dijo Wynne, sorprendida - Por la forma en la cual hablas podría decirse que eres hija de un noble.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¿El rey parece muy seguro en cuanto a victoria se refiere no es así? - Elissa se apresuró a cambiar de tema, no tenía ningunas ganas de dar explicaciones sobre sus orígenes.

-Así debe ser, el rey debe verse confiado, pues su conducta se ve reflejada en sus tropas - Explicó la anciana - Aunque a veces su actitud puede rozar la ignorancia e incluso lo "infantil". Pero no lo juzgo, es un buen hombre.

-¿Él mismo reunió a todas las tropas que hay aquí?

-Sí - Dijo Wynne - Nos reunió con el objetivo de que trabajásemos juntos, aunque algunos no parecen entenderlo - La mujer dirigió una mirada furtiva a los templarios - En fin, no quiero seguir aburriéndote con habladurías de vieja...

-En absoluto - Dijo Elissa - Me es grato oír palabras de alguien tan sabio como vos, Wynne - La mujer quedó mirando a la muchacha con desconfianza - Cre... Creo que Duncan estaba buscándome. Gracias por todo, esperó verla en la batalla.

Tras hacer una breve reverencia, la joven se marchó a paso apresurado.

La educación que había recibido en Pináculo acabaría delatando su sangre noble, debía tener cuidado si no quería dar más de una explicación innecesaria.

Aquel paseo con Wynne la había desorientado, pues no sabía dónde se encontraba. Cansada, desistió de dar vueltas sin rumbo y decidió ir en busca de Duncan.

Rehízo sus pasos y caminó hasta una gran hoguera que estaba ubicada a las puertas del campamento. No se perdió gracias a la gran humareda que desprendía. Allí, observando el fuego que chisporroteaba animadamente, estaba Duncan.

-Elissa - Dijo éste al verla acercarse - ¿Has comido algo?

-No.

-No puedes realizar el rito de iniciación estando exhausta y hambrienta – Le reprendió Duncan.

-Este lugar es muy grande y a penas consigo ubicarme – Dijo Elissa justificándose.

-Está bien… - Suspiró el hombre – Escúchame atentamente, ve en busca de Alistair, él es un guardia gris que os acompañará a ti y a los nuevos reclutas en vuestra iniciación. Encuéntrale y dile que te oriente un poco por el campamento y te diga de algún lugar para comer.

-¿Que os hace pensar en que lo encontraré? No he podido encontrar ni la tienda de los guardias grises…

-No debe andar muy lejos de aquí. Lo siento no sabría decirte un lugar exacto. Empieza buscando por el norte, quizás ahí…

-Tranquilo, preguntaré a alguien. Os veo más tarde pues.

La muchacha dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse cuando Duncan la detuvo.

-¡Elissa! – La joven se giró- ¿Estás bien?

La chica se acercó.

-Estoy bien Duncan, gracias. Habéis hecho tanto por mí y aun así no he podido agradecéroslo… Me siento horrible por como os he tratado después de que hayáis arriesgado vuestra vida para salvarme.

-Eres una buena chica, Elissa – Sonrió Duncan – No me des las gracias, has vivido un infierno y a pesar de todo estas aquí dispuesta a luchar a nuestro lado. Desde el momento en que te vi supe que estabas destinada a hacer grandes cosas. Así que por favor, no te vengas abajo.

Elissa bajó la cabeza sin decir nada. Se sentía culpable por haber pensado tan egoístamente cuando Duncan confiaba tanto en ella.

-Y por favor – Prosiguió el hombre – No me hables de usted, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy.

La joven hizo una breve reverencia y se marchó corriendo, sin atreverse a mirar a Duncan.

Por extraño que pareciera, tras hablar de aquella manera con él, ya no se sentía tan sola como horas atrás, cuando creía que el mundo entero estaba en su contra. Ahora tenía una causa por la que luchar, y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Ganaría la batalla contra los engendros tenebrosos, y contra Howe.

Elissa caminó hacia el norte, como bien le había dicho Duncan. La muchacha se dio cuenta de que era el objeto de muchas miradas y susurros. ¿La habrían reconocido como Elisabeth Cousland?

Tras muchas vueltas buscando en vano al supuesto Anistar, la chica se rindió y decidió preguntar. Cerca de allí divisó a dos elfos que cuchicheaban en voz baja y se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpad - Les dijo - Sabéis donde puedo encontrar al guardia gris llamado Anis... Alis... ¿Cómo era...?

-¿Alistair? - Preguntó tímidamente uno de ellos.

-¡Eso es!

-Por allí - Dijo el otro señalando a unas ruinas - No está muy lejos, siga todo recto y después de subir una cuesta le encontrará.

-¡Muchas gracias! - Elissa hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

La joven, pese a tener poca orientación, siguió las indicaciones de los sirvientes y llegó hasta la cuesta. Desde arriba pudo vislumbrar el campamento en su totalidad, y ante su sorpresa vio que el lugar en donde se encontraba Duncan estaba a poca distancia de allí. Había estado dando vueltas en círculos como una idiota.

-¡Que ultraje!

Un grito proveniente de la parte superior de la cuesta la extrajo de su ensimismamiento. La joven caminó con sigilo hasta arriba y se ocultó tras una gran columna de piedra. Desde allí pudo ver a dos hombres discutir: uno llevaba puesta la túnica de los magos del círculo, y el otro llevaba una armadura con el símbolo de los guardias grises.

Elissa supuso entonces que el hombre más joven debía ser el guardia llamado Amintar. Al fijarse mejor en su rostro vio asombrada que debía ser poco mayor que ella. Era rubio, de ojos color miel y de facciones infantiles. La muchacha se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que pensaba que era hermoso. Que extraño le parecía todo aquello. Había soportado los cortejos de decenas de atractivos nobles, más ninguno de ellos había llamado su atención como aquel desarreglado muchacho.

-¡¿A mí que me importa lo que quiera la reverenda madre?! - Gritaba el mago - ¡Estoy ocupado!

-Quizás debería haberle pedido que te lo solicitara por escrito - Bromeó el muchacho.

-¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡No permitiré que me avasallen de esta manera!

-Claro, claro... Entregar un mensaje es un verdadero acto de hostigamiento ¿Verdad?

-Tu elocuencia no te servirá conmigo.

-¡Venga hombre! ¡Y yo que pensaba que nos estábamos llevando bien! Hasta iba a ponerle tu nombre a alguno de mis hijos... Quizás al más gruñón.

-Pfff... - Elissa no pudo aguantar más la risa y una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

Aquello llamó la atención de los dos hombres que observaron la columna con interés. Elissa permaneció oculta tras ella, avergonzada.

-¡Está bien! Hablaré con esa mujer a ver qué es lo que quiere.

El mago se alejó rápidamente cuesta abajo y desapareció momentos después. Elissa se quedó mirando al joven guardia que se rascaba la cabeza.

-Puedes salir de ahí cuando quieras - Dijo de repente.

Elissa, avergonzada por haber sido descubierta pero sin posibilidad de poder negarlo, salió de su escondite y se acercó al muchacho, que la miraba embelesado.

-Discúlpeme - Dijo - No era mi intención oír su discusión, es sólo que me pareció inapropiado intervenir dadas las circunstancias...

-No te preocupes - Dijo el muchacho - Lo bueno de la ruina es que une a la gente.

-Sí, se os veía realmente unidos - Ironizó Elissa.

-La broma es lo tuyo eh - El guardia guiño un ojo - Y ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Buscó a un guardia gris llamado... -Elissa se quedó un momento en silencio, pues si aquel muchacho era la persona que buscaba, no quería fastidiarla equivocándose de nombre - ... Alintar.

-¡Casi! - Río el joven - Te refieres a Alistair ¿Cierto? Ese soy yo.

-Ay, lo siento... Es que soy bastante mala en recordar nombres...

-Tranquila, ya somos dos. Debería haberte reconocido desde el principio. Eres la nueva recluta de Duncan ¿Verdad?

-Así es. Me llamó Elisabeth.

-¡Eso era! Elisabeth, si, si... Discúlpame pero eres... Diferente a lo que me imaginaba que serias. Es extraño pero no hay muchas mujeres entre los guardias grises. Me preguntó por qué...

-¿Os gustaría que hubiesen más mujeres entre las tropas de los guardias grises?

-¡Claro! ¿Porque no? Es decir, no soy un baboso ni nada. No, por favor, deja de mirarme así... - Elissa río divertida ante las bromas de Alistair. No sabía porque pero se sentía cómoda hablando con aquel muchacho - ¿Y porque motivo vienes a buscarme? ¿Duncan ha dado la orden de empezar con la iniciación?

-Oh no, no es eso. Disculpadme pero andaba un poco perdida por el campamento y Duncan me dijo que vos podrías orientarme un poco...

-Así que era eso - Dijo pensativo el chico - ¡Está bien! Entonces déjame que te enseñe.

-Os estoy muy agradecida - Elissa hizo una reverencia en motivo de agradecimiento.

-¿Porque hablas de manera tan formal? - Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia el campamento - Cualquiera diría que eres de la nobleza.

-Bueno... Supongo que si sois vos no habrá problema en contároslo - Elissa cogió aire - Soy la hija pequeña de Bryce Cousland, Teryn de las tierras de Pináculo.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! - Alistair parecía realmente sorprendido - ¿De verdad? Pero, ¡¿Qué hace aquí alguien de la nobleza?!

-Mi familia fue asesinada y Duncan salvó mi vida... Como agradecimiento accedí a formar parte de los guardias grises.

-Vaya... Lo siento, no sé qué decir...

-No os preocupéis.

-De todas formas agradezco tu sinceridad - El joven sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el corazón de Elissa diera un vuelco - Y por favor, llámame Alistair y trátame de forma más cercana.

-Disculpe... Ejem... Quiero decir... Discúlpame, Alistair.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces Elisabeth...

-Elissa está bien.

-¡Excelente! El siguiente paso es el matrimonio - Bromeó el chico - Entonces, Elissa, ¿Dónde te apetece ir primero?

-Os importaría... - Ante la mirada intimidadora del muchacho, Elissa se ruborizó - Lo siento... ¿Te importaría mostrarme un lugar en dónde comer?

-¡Comer! Mi momento del día favorito. Sígueme, te enseñaré el campamento de los guardias grises, allí podrás descansar debidamente.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el interior de Ostagar, pasando cerca de los magos que soñaban en el velo y los templarios que los protegían.

-¿Podría preguntarte algo? - Dijo Elissa de repente.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿A que venía esa discusión tan acalorada con el mago?

-¿Te has acordado al pasar por aquí?

-¿Tan fácil de leer soy?

-Un poco - Río Alistair - Verás, el hecho de que los magos estén aquí reunidos por el rey Cailan molesta bastante a la capilla, y la reverenda madre decidió que yo, entre todos los guardias grises, debía llevar un mensaje a un hostigado mago del círculo.

-¿Qué tiene de raro que hayas sido tú y no otro?

-Por mi pasado - Suspiró el chico - Antes era templario, ¿Sabes? Hasta que Duncan apareció y me reclutó como guardia gris. El mago debió de darse cuenta y se sintió ofendido por ello... ¡Oh vaya! Hemos llegado.

Habían llegado a un cerco más apartado del campamento. Allí habían distintas tiendas de diferentes tamaños, todas con el escudo de los guardias grises.

-Aquí es donde estamos los de tu equipo - Dijo Alistair - ¿Quieres entrar?

-Gracias - Sonrió la joven, lo que provocó que el muchacho se ruborizara levemente.

Elissa cruzó el umbral de la tienda y en el mismo instante en que lo hizo, creyó que una batalla se cernía sobre ella. Por lo menos una decena de hombres gritaban y reían mientras comían sentados en mesas de madera que se hallaban desperdigadas de forma desordenada por toda la tienda. En el momento en que todos los guardias grises se percataron de la presencia de Elissa, se hizo el silencio.

-Bueno - Alistair había entrado en la tienda detrás de ella - Estos serán a partir de hoy tus compañeros... Ve acostumbrándote.

Aquella calma comenzó a romperse por leves murmullos hasta que, en un sólo segundo, todos los guardias grises se les habían echado encima.

-Vaya, vaya Alistair - Dijo un hombre pelirrojo - Menuda novia te has echado.

-Imposible - Dijo otro de pelo castaño - Es demasiada poca cosa para ella.

-Hola preciosa - Un tercer hombre se había acercado y la había cogido por la cintura - ¿Te apetece venir conmigo?

-¡Eh Lance! No vayas tan rápido.

Todos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos acaloradamente.

-Por eso te he dicho que deberían haber más mujeres entre los guardias grises - Suspiró Alistair, rojo hasta las orejas - Escuchadme chicos, ella es Elissa, la nueva recluta de Duncan.

Volvió el silencio.

-¿De verdad crees que con esta cara de muñeca y este frágil cuerpecito puedes derrotar a engendros tenebrosos? - Preguntó el hombre pelirrojo que había hablado anteriormente.

-Creo poder hacerlo mejor que vos.

Una oleada de "UUUUUH" resonó en toda la sala.

-Me gustan las fierecillas – Rio el hombre.

-Bien chicos, dejadnos pasar - Alistair agarró a Elissa de los hombros y la empujó hacia el interior de la tienda.

-¡Eh Alistair! ¡No te la quedes sólo para ti! ¡Nosotros también queremos un poco!

-No les hagas caso - Susurro el muchacho - En realidad son muy buena gente, lo que pasa es que no están acostumbrados a rostros femeninos, y mucho menos alguien como tu...

-¿Alguien como yo? - Preguntó extrañada Elissa - ¿Que tengo de diferente?

Alistair volvió a coger aquel tono carmesí en sus mejillas y no dijo nada más. Acomodó a Elissa en una de las mesas y trajo dos platos de comida.

Aquel guiso estaba increíblemente bueno. No sabía si era porque había pasado varios días sin comer, pero la muchacha dejó a un lado su educación noble y devoró la comida en un segundo.

-¡Vaya! - Río Alistair - ¡Ya veo que tenías hambre! Te traeré algo más ¿Está bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

El joven se marchó dejando sola a Elissa bajo la atenta mirada de los demás hombres. Aquello la incomodaba pero debía acostumbrarse, a partir de aquel momento pasaría muchas horas con los guardias grises...

-No eres como me esperaba.

Un hombre moreno le habló desde el otro lado de la mesa. La observaba con mirada escrutadora y tenía una sonrisa de soslayo que no gustaba nada a la muchacha.

-¿Disculpe? - Dijo Elissa - ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Oh, que modales los míos - Ironizó el hombre - Soy Daveth, un recluta al igual que tú.

-Un placer conocerle sr. Daveth.

-Bonitos modales, aunque aquí no te van a servir de mucho - Daveth río - Y mucho menos para nuestra ceremonia de iniciación.

-¿Que sabéis vos sobre eso?

-No mucho - Se encogió de hombros - pero tengo información que seguro os interesará saber. Anoche oí a dos guardias hablar sobre ello y parece ser que nos enviaran a la espesura de Korcari.

La espesura... ¡Allí estaba Fergus!

-No es algo que me disguste - Dijo Elissa restándole importancia.

-Vaya - Alistair apareció con dos platos más llenos de comida – Daveth, ya veo que os habéis conocido.

-Una hermosa princesita - Dijo Daveth - Ya veremos cómo se las arregla en la iniciación.

-¡Alistair! - Un joven guardia gris entró en la tienda a trompicones - ¡Os reclama Duncan! La ceremonia de iniciación va a comenzar.


	5. La espesura de Korcari

**Capítulo 5: La espesura de Korcari**

La espesura de Korcari resultó ser un lugar oscuro, húmedo y frío. A medida que iban adentrándose en el bosque, los árboles crecían más cercanos los unos de los otros. Aquello provocaba que la poca luz del sol que se colaba entre las hojas penetrara débilmente e iluminase con escasez el lugar. Hacía frío, tanto, que el aire en sus labios al respirar se convertía en vaho.

Elissa caminaba con dificultad tropezando entre raíces sueltas y suelo fangoso, encabezando aquel grupo tan peculiar que la acompañaba: Los dos reclutas que Duncan había reunido a excepción de ella misma. Daveth, el hombre que conoció en las tiendas de los guardias grises, y un antiguo caballero del Arl Eamon al que habían destinado a Pináculo, ser Jory ("¡My lady Cousland!" había exclamado al hablarle de su familia). Alistair, el más joven de los guardias grises que les acompañaría en su iniciación, cerraba la marcha.

"-Debéis realizar dos tareas para la iniciación - Había dicho Duncan - La primera será traer tres frascos de sangre de engendro tenebroso.

-Tienes unos gustos bastante extraños Duncan, ¿Lo sabias? - Aquel comentario de Elissa había hecho que Alistair casi se atragantara de la risa.

-La segunda orden consta en encontrar los antiguos tratados de los guardias grises y traerlos al campamento – Prosiguió Duncan haciendo caso omiso de las bromas de los jóvenes - Están protegidos con potentes barreras mágicas, pero si Alistair va con vosotros no tendréis problema en recuperarlos.

-¿Esto forma parte de la iniciación? – Preguntó ser Jory.

-Sí y no – Contestó el hombre – Pero ya que vais a la espesura podríais hacerme este pequeño favorcillo ¿No?"

"Pequeño favorcillo" Pensó Elissa con fastidio "Un pequeño favorcillo no es adentrarse a un bosque infestado de bichejos tenebrosos en busca de unos puñeteros tratados de millones de siglos de antigüedad".

Caminaban en silencio siguiendo el sinuoso sendero que se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque, intentando percibir cualquier sonido proveniente de los alrededores. Ser Jory y Daveth estaban muy pálidos y no cesaban de mirar a sus espaldas. El bosque estaba tranquilo y en silencio, exceptuando el crujir de hojas y ramas que se partían a medida que caminaban. Hasta que de repente, al entrar en un claro en que los árboles crecían muy separados los unos de los otros, vieron una escena horrible: Cientos de cadáveres de hombres y mujeres estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Una manada de lobos devoraba la carne putrefacta de los cuerpos, y al ver acercarse al grupo, se abalanzaron sobre ellos sin miramientos.

Elissa empuñó su espada y atacó de frente junto a Alistair y ser Jory mientras que Daveth inundaba el cielo con sus flechas. Elissa hundió su espada en el lomo de uno de los lobos mientras que con su escudo golpeaba a otro que intentó atacarle por la espalda. Alistair se movía deprisa y blandía su espada con destreza, matando a varios a la vez. Ser Jory, por el contrario, actuaba torpemente agitando la espada con movimientos toscos que los animales esquivaban con pasmosa facilidad. Daveth se percató de este hecho y desvió su ataque hacia los lobos que acechaban al hombre, clavándoles sus flechas y terminando así con sus vidas.

-¿Que se supone que les pasa a estos bichos? - Preguntó jadeante Elissa tras acabar con el último.

-Están corrompidos por los engendros tenebrosos - Explicó Alistair observando el cadáver de uno de ellos - Se alimentan de cualquier cosa que haya por aquí sea humano o engendro, les da igual.

-Esto es peligroso - Dijo Ser Jory titubeante - Si apenas hemos podido con una manada de lobos imaginaos si encontramos a la horda de engendros tenebrosos...

\- Tranquilo - Le calmó Alistair - Los guardias grises sienten la presencia de los engendros cuando estos están a cierta distancia. Por ese motivo Duncan me envió con vosotros.

-¡Genial! Puede que nos maten los engendros tenebrosos pero al menos no nos pillaran por sorpresa - Ironizó Daveth.

-¡Callaos chicos! - Dijo de pronto Elissa - ¡Ahí hay alguien!

En efecto, entre las decenas de cadáveres esparcidos por el claro, había un cuerpo que se movía levemente y emitía gruñidos apenas audibles.

-Puede ser un engendro tenebroso - Dijo Ser Jory.

-Y dale... Ya te he dicho que notamos su presencia.

-Creo que es un soldado - Dijo Elissa acercándose rápidamente.

En efecto, aquel hombre malherido era un soldado de Ostagar. Había sido atacado al igual que sus compañeros por engendros tenebrosos que patrullaban por la espesura. Tras vendarle las heridas, el malherido soldado se arrastró como pudo en dirección al campamento.

-Hacedor... - Ser Jory observaba los cuerpos mientras avanzaban por el bosque - Si han podido matar a todos estos soldados ¿No creéis que con nosotros cuatro será mucho más fácil?

-¿De verdad habías sido un caballero del Arl Eamon? - Preguntó Daveth - Eres demasiado cobarde.

-¡Sólo me preocupo de no morir ridículamente! - Respondió el caballero ofendido - Mi mujer está embarazada y debo...

-Callaos ya por favor, me tenéis harta - Suspiró Elissa.

-¡ATENTOS! - Grito de pronto Alistair - ¡Engendros tenebrosos!

Los cuatro quedaron inmóviles y en silencio oyendo su alrededor. Poco a poco sintieron el sonido de varias pisadas que se acercaban al lugar en donde se encontraban.

Elissa asió su espada y sintió como ésta, a pesar de su firme agarre, temblaba incontrolablemente. Jamás había visto a un engendro tenebroso y cabía la posibilidad de que aquella fuera la última vez. Al fin, tras varios minutos de espera, entre los árboles aparecieron. Eran cinco en total: Tres altos y dos muy bajitos, del tamaño de un enano, quizás menos. La piel que podía vislumbrarse bajo sus armaduras era putrefacta, con ojos grandes inyectados en sangre y ausencia total de cabello. Sus grandes y afiladas dentaduras se curvaban en unas sonrisas malévolas. Armados con espadas y arcos, se preparaban para la batalla.

-Hurlocks y Genlocks - Dijo Alistair dando un paso al frente - Tranquila, podremos hacerlo.

Elissa miro a Alistair, que le sonreía y ésta asintió.

Entonces los Hurlocks emitieron sendos gruñidos y se abalanzaron contra ellos, empuñando sus espadas. Elissa esquivo a uno de ellos por muy poco y Alistair paro con su escudo el golpe de otros dos.

Los Genlocks a su vez atacaban desde la distancia con sus arcos, cosa que dificultaba el moverse entre tanto árbol. Daveth también comenzó a disparar flechas hacia los Genlocks y en un momento dado Elissa no pudo diferenciar cual era ataque amigo y cual enemigo. Ser Jory se quedó algo rezagado tras un árbol sin poder moverse por el miedo. Elissa volvió a esquivar a un Henlock y corrió hacia uno de los arqueros que andaba distraído. Entonces asió con fuerza su espada y la hundió en el pecho del engendro, que profirió un grito estridente y después cayó con un golpe sordo. Su compañero apuntó entonces hacia Elissa que pudo desviar la flecha pero no esquivarla. Ésta se clavó hasta la mitad en su pantorrilla derecha. La muchacha profirió un grito sintiendo un horrible dolor y la cálida sangre emanar de su pierna. Daveth apuntó con una flecha hacia el Henlock y consiguió darle justo en la cabeza, acabando así con su vida. Alistair, al ver a Elissa herida, corrió a socorrerla, pues uno de los Henlocks se acercaba a ella rápidamente. El joven se abalanzó sobre él y rajó su cuello mientras que Daveth clavaba una de sus flechas en el último de ellos.

-¡Elissa! - Gritó Alistair corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha - ¡¿Que ha pasado?! ¿Estas herida?

-Tranquilo sólo es una flecha - La muchacha había comenzado a tirar de ella - Ya casi está fuera.

-Espera, te ayudaré - Alistair buscó en su riñonera y sacó de ella un pañuelo - Muerde esto, intentaré hacerlo rápido.

Elissa asintió y mordió el pañuelo. Alistair agarró la flecha con mucho cuidado de no romperla, cogió aire y tiró. Elissa profirió un grito ahogado por el pañuelo y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Sentía un dolor punzante en el lugar en donde se había clavado la flecha pero Alistair ya estaba limpiando la herida y tapándola con unas vendas.

-Con esto será suficiente, al menos por ahora. Cuando volvamos al campamento lo haré mejor. También hay magos que podrán curarte.

-Gracias Alistair, eres todo un caballero - Bromeó Elissa.

-Me preguntó si deberíamos volver...

-¡Estoy bien! Además, aún tenemos que encontrar aquellos tratados de los que nos habló Duncan.

-¡Cierto! ¡La sangre de engendro tenebroso! - Alistair extrajo tres frasquitos de cristal de su riñonera y corrió a llenarlos con la sangre de los engendros que habían derrotado.

-¿Estas bien? - Daveth se había acercado a hablar con ella - Esa herida parece fea.

-Estoy bien gracias.

-Todo por culpa de ése inútil - Dijo el hombre más alto de lo necesario - No se ha atrevido a enfrentarse a los engendros tenebrosos.

-¡No ha sido mi culpa! - Dijo el ofendido Ser Jory - Yo sólo estaba cubriéndoos las espaldas...

-Todos aquí sabemos que eres un cobarde - Le acusó Daveth enfadado - Nos has dejado tirados y por tu culpa ella ha resultado herida.

-Estoy bien Daveth - Repitió la muchacha - No discutáis por favor...

-Bien - Alistair había vuelto con los frascos llenos - Ya tenemos una de las peticiones de Duncan. Nos falta la otra. Elissa, ¿Puedes caminar?

-Si - Dijo ésta poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de Daveth - Es soportable.

-Perfecto, prosigamos el camino pues.

Los cuatro continuaron caminando por aquel lugar sin saber muy bien por donde debían avanzar. Con cada movimiento, Elissa sentía una gran punzada en su pierna haciendo una mueca de dolor. Alistair la miraba con preocupación y ordenaba realizar descansos de vez en cuando para que pudiera reponerse.

-¡Mira! – Daveth profirió un grito haciendo que todos los demás se sobresaltaran – Perdón – Se disculpó – Mirad aquella flor, creo que he leído algo acerca de ella en un folleto de Ostagar…

El hombre señalaba una flor nacida en un tronco caído. La mencionada era de pétalos blancos, con el interior de color rojo sangre.

-¡Es la flor que me pedía el hombre de las perreras! – Exclamó Elissa acercándose y cogiéndola con suma delicadeza – Me dijo que con ella podría curar a los mabaris.

-Guardémosla – Dijo Alistair asiéndola con un pañuelo y guardándola en su riñonera.

-Si no me equivoco en el folleto también hablaba de una recompensa.

-No seas idiota, Daveth – Dijo Elissa – Esta flor es para salvar la vida a un pobre perro, se la llevaré con mucho gusto.

Alistair sonrió mientras que Daveth se encogía de hombros.

El grupo siguió avanzando por la espesura, luchando de vez en cuando con pequeños grupos de engendros que pululaban esparcidos por el bosque. Más ninguno de sus ataques llegó por sorpresa ya que Alistair sentía la presencia de los monstruos mucho antes de que estos aparecieran. La herida de Elissa había dejado de sangrar pero aquella cura improvisada no bastaba para cicatrizar una herida tan profunda. La muchacha sentía cada vez más dolor y un sudor frío recorría su espalda cada vez que se movía. Aún así, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pues sabía que a la mínima vacilación su vida corría peligro.

Se estaba poniendo el sol. El grupo había parado para descansar y reponer fuerzas. Elissa estaba sentada en un tronco de árbol descansando. Ser Jory y Daveth habían salido a patrullar los alrededores y Alistair caminaba en círculos cerca de Elissa hasta que finalmente se sentó al lado de la muchacha.

-Estas muy pálida... - Dijo con preocupación - ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Sí - Respondió la chica - Te seré sincera Alistair, mi intención era encontrar a mi hermano Fergus en el bosque, el rey Cailan dijo que estaría aquí. Tenía la esperanza pero ha sido en vano… Este lugar es un laberinto.

-Elissa yo...

-¡LOS HEMOS ENCONTRADO!

Daveth y Ser Jory corrían hacia ellos jadeantes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Que susto! - Se quejó Alistair - Pensé que habíais visto un archidemonio o algo así... ¿Que habéis encontrado?

-¡Unas ruinas! - Dijo Ser Jory triunfante - ¡Están a pocos metros de aquí! Parece haber algo allí, quizás los tratados. Vayamos cuanto antes y volvamos a Ostagar antes de que se ponga el sol.

-¡Magnífico! - Elissa se puso en pie con dificultad - Encontremos esos malditos tratados y salgamos de este dichoso bosque.

El grupo caminó entre los árboles siguiendo las indicaciones de ser Jory y no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a un lugar muy amplio y despejado de árboles en donde había una pequeña laguna que bordeaba unas ruinas medio derruidas. Allí, en medio de éstas, había un gran cofre dorado totalmente destrozado.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! - Exclamó Alistair horrorizado - ¡No hay ni rastro de los tratados!

-Vaya, vaya - Dijo una voz proveniente de sus espaldas - ¿Que tenemos aquí?

El grupo quedó en silencio de repente. Una mujer joven había aparecido de la nada y los observaba con una maliciosa sonrisa. Por su vestimenta y el bastón que llevaba en su espalda, Elissa pudo deducir que era una maga, y no del Círculo precisamente.

-¿Que habéis venido a buscar aquí, intrusos? - Dijo la mujer.

-¡No somos intrusos! - Alistair habló ofendido - ¡Ésta torre pertenece a los guardias grises!

-Esto ya no es una torre, por si no te has dado cuenta - Contestó la maga - Hace bastante tiempo que se encuentra en este estado de ruina.

La mujer se acercó más a ellos lo que provocó que ser Jory, Daveth y Alistair retrocedieran.

-Llevo bastante tiempo observándoos y preguntándome que es lo que buscabais en un bosque infestado de engendros tenebrosos - Continuó - Hasta que finalmente perturbáis un lugar que lleva años abandonado, ¿Porque?

-¡No le respondas! - Susurro Daveth con temor - ¡Es una bruja de la espesura!

-¿Bruja de la espesura? - Rió la maga - Menudo cuento de niños. ¿No me digas que os creéis esas historias?

Los tres hombres se miraron sin saber muy bien que responder.

-Tu, la rubita - Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Elissa - ¿Piensas de igual manera que ellos?

-La verdad es que no creo en leyendas.

-Bien, no esperaba menos de ti. Dime tu nombre y yo te daré el mío.

-Soy Elisabeth, pero podéis llamarme Elissa - Dijo la chica educadamente, haciendo que Alistair le lanzara una mirada de reproche.

-Vaya - Dijo la maga, divertida - Tu puedes llamarme Morrigan, si lo deseas. Sé que es lo que estáis buscando y también sé que no está aquí.

-No está aquí porque tú lo has robado, bruja - Gruñó Alistair.

-Que elocuente - Ironizó Morrigan - ¿Cómo se le puede robar a los muertos?

-Más fácilmente - Dijo El joven - ¡Devuelve esos tratados! Son propiedad de los guardias grises.

-No pienso hacerlo - Sentenció la bruja.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-No soy yo quien se los ha llevado así que no puedo devolverlos.

\- Pero sí que sabéis quien los tiene - Dijo Elissa.

-Pues da la casualidad de que sí - Morrigan sonrió divertida - Y fue mi madre, de hecho.

Un silencio envolvió al grupo.

-¿Disculpa? - Dijo Elissa

-¡Se está riendo de nosotros! - Dijo Alistair mirando con odio a la mujer.

-Si lo deseas puedo llevarte hasta mi madre y puedes pedírselos a ella.

-Ah, que lo de vuestra madre iba enserio - Morrigan asintió - ¿Qué opinas Alistair?

-No lo sé... Debemos recuperar esos documentos sin falta pero esto no me gusta... Que Morrigan haya aparecido en un momento tan oportuno es... Raro.

-Propongo que vayamos con ella - Dijo la chica - Y ya veremos que hacemos más adelante.

-¡No! - Dijo Daveth - ¿No has oído lo que he dicho? ¡Es una bruja!

-¿Quién es el cobarde ahora? - Rió ser Jory, tan asustado como Daveth.

-Ya basta de tonterías, debemos recuperar los tratados así que yo voy a ir con ella, quien quiera venir que venga y quien no, que se quede aquí - Dicho esto, Elissa caminó junto a Morrigan dispuesta a enfrentarse a aquello que se interpusiera entre ella y los tratados.

Alistair la seguía muy de cerca y ser Jory y Daveth tras unos segundos de vacilación, les acompañaron algo rezagados.

El grupo caminaba en silencio por la espesura. Ya no seguían caminos ni senderos, sorteaban los árboles y caminaban por lugares en los que una persona normal se habría perdido indudablemente. Morrigan en cambio, viajaba por aquel bosque con seguridad y guiaba al grupo sin vacilaciones.

Elissa ralentizaba bastante la marcha debido a que su herida parecía haberse infectado y cada vez le dolía más. Sentía su temperatura corporal muy elevada y su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa. La muchacha se apoyó un instante en un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

-Aguanta un poco – Dijo Morrigan – En cuanto lleguemos, mi madre podrá curarte. Desgraciadamente yo no poseo ese tipo de magia.

Elissa asintió, más al intentar reanudar la marcha, sus piernas flanquearon y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡Elissa! – Alistair corrió en su ayuda y la levantó apoyando el brazo de la muchacha en sus hombros.

-Vamos, ya estamos muy cerca.

El grupo caminó con dificultad, y tras unos minutos de desorientación, llegaron a un gran claro. Situada bajo una pequeña colina y a los pies de un estanque, se encontraba una casita de madera. De la chimenea salía abundante humo negro. Morrigan se adelantó y entró a la casa. Segundos después, una anciana mujer de cabello blanquecino salió junto a ella.

-Dejadla en el suelo – Ordenó la anciana.

Alistair, sin mucha convicción pero sabiendo que no tenía alternativa, estiró a Elissa en el suelo con delicadeza. La madre de Morrigan se situó a su lado, rompió la tela de su armadura y posó sus manos en la herida desnuda de la muchacha, susurrando conjuros y encantamientos. De las manos de la mujer comenzó a surgir una tenue luz de color verde que se propagó por el cuerpo de la chica. Elissa sintió como su temperatura disminuía y su agarrotado cuerpo se relajaba. Notó como el dolor iba remitiendo hasta que finalmente despareció. La joven abrió los ojos súbitamente y observó a la anciana que la miraba sonriente. Sus compañeros la observaban con preocupación y Morrigan se entretenía jugando con el collar que adornaba su cuello.

-¿Qué tal? – Dijo la mujer.

-Yo… eh… - Elissa se encontraba algo desorientada – Muchas gracias.

-No me las des – Rió la anciana – Por la herida yo diría que ha sido una flecha de engendro tenebroso, ¿Me equivoco? – Daveth, ser Jory y Alistair negaron con la cabeza – Y envenenada además, has tenido suerte de encontrar a Morrigan, un poco más y habrías muerto.

-Más bien yo les he encontrado a ellos, madre.

-Lo sé – Dijo la mujer – Tal y como esperaba.

-¿Se supone que hemos de creer que nos estabas esperando? – Preguntó Alistair con ironía.

-No se supone que debas hacer nada, guardia gris, y aún menos creer.

-¡No le repliques! – Susurró Daveth - ¡Os digo que es una bruja!

-¡Cállate Daveth! Si es realmente una bruja no queremos que se enfade.

-Jovencito listo – La anciana sonrió – Sin un gran papel en la trama sin embargo. Lástima. Aunque no soy yo quien decide.

La anciana posó sus ojos en la ya recuperada muchacha, que a su vez la observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? – Preguntó de repente - ¿Tu mente de mujer te da un punto de vista diferente o eres igual que los demás?

-Si a lo que os referís es si soy una insensata, la respuesta es no, no lo soy.

-Interesante… - Dijo pensativa la anciana – Gran parte de lo que te rodea es incierto y aun así… ¿Es posible? Creo que si…

-¿Esta es la temible bruja de la espesura? – Bromeó Alistair.

-¿Bruja de la espesura? Os lo habrá dicho Morrigan ¿Cierto? Aunque no lo admita, le encantan esos cuentos – La mujer rio – Cierto, habéis venido a por vuestros tratados, ¿No es así?

-¡Eso es! – Dijo Alistair – Los tratados que tu…

-Antes de que te pongas a ladrar jovencito, aquí los tienes – La mujer entregó a Elissa los documentos de los guardias grises – Los encantamientos se desvanecieron hace ya mucho tiempo, y ahora los protejo yo.

-¿Los… proteges? – Dijo Alistair confundido.

-¿Y por qué no? Llevádselos a vuestros guardias grises y decidles que el peligro de la Ruina es mucho mayor de lo que creen.

-Gracias por devolverlos… Y por curarme. Le estoy muy agradecida – Elissa hizo una reverencia.

-¡Menudos modales propios de un noble! – Se sorprendió la bruja.

-Es hora de que os marchéis ¿No es cierto? – Dijo Morrigan.

-No seas ridícula, niña. Estos son tus invitados.

-Está bien… Os mostraré el camino de vuelta a Ostagar.

El grupo se despidió de la anciana y siguió a Morrigan por el bosque. Ahora que la pierna de Elissa estaba curada, avanzaban con más rapidez y en completo silencio. Al llegar al linde del bosque se percataron de que ya era de noche. Morrigan se despidió y desapareció entre los árboles silenciosamente. Alistair y Elissa se miraron desconcertados.

-No sé muy bien que es lo que ha pasado – Dijo el muchacho.

-Yo aún creo que todo aquello ha sido un delirio por la fiebre – Elissa estrujó los tratados de los guardias grises que llevaba en su mano derecha – Pero no, no ha sido un sueño.


	6. La Iniciación

Capítulo 6: **La iniciación  
**

Elissa caminaba junto a Daveth y ser Jory en silencio. No había transcurrido ni una hora desde que habían vuelto de la espesura de Korcari, sin embargo Duncan hubo de apresurar los acontecimientos dado que la batalla contra los engendros tenebrosos comenzaría la noche siguiente. Así que magullados y agotados, se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual.

-Cuanto más descubro sobre esta iniciación, menos me gusta - Comentó ser Jory.

-¿Ya estás gimoteando otra vez? – Contestó Daveth.

-Todas estas pruebas sin sentido… ¿Es que no nos hemos ganado de buen grado nuestro puesto?

-Quizás sea tradición. O quizás lo hagan para fastidiarte, quien sabe.

-Callaos ya – Ordenó Elissa – Ahora mismo poco podemos hacer al respecto.

-Eso, e intenta no mancharte los pantalones en medio del ritual, por favor.

Elissa lanzó una mirada de reproche a Daveth, que se encogió de hombros. Pero ser Jory no tuvo tiempo para replicar, pues al fin habían llegado al lugar en donde Duncan y Alistair les esperaban.

Ya era muy entrada la noche y el campamento permanecía en completo silencio. Se encontraban en unas ruinas pertenecientes a la propia fortaleza de Ostagar. Elissa reparó entonces en que aquel era el lugar en que conoció a Alistair por primera vez. El joven estaba de pie, apoyado en una maltrecha columna con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

¿En qué consistía la ceremonia de iniciación si podía hacer que el divertido y despreocupado Alistair actuara de aquella manera?

Duncan también estaba allí, situado justo delante de un altar de piedra. En él había una gran copa de plata grabada con el escudo de los guardias grises y justo al lado, los tres frasquitos de sangre de engendro tenebroso que habían recogido en la espesura de Korcari.

-Bienvenidos al rito de iniciación - Saludó Duncan - Espero que estéis preparados para lo que os espera.

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó ser Jory - ¿Lo que nos espera? ¿Hasta qué punto ésta iniciación es peligrosa?

-No voy a mentiros, los guardias grises pagan un alto precio por convertirse en lo que son y vosotros podríais pagarlo antes de lo que creéis.

-Acabemos de una vez entonces - Dijo Daveth.

-Empecemos, pues - Duncan comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro - La orden de los guardias grises se fundó en los tiempos de la primera Ruina, cuando la humanidad estuvo al borde de la extinción.

El hombre se detuvo y miró cara a cara al grupo.

-Fue entonces cuando los guardias grises bebieron la sangre de los engendros tenebrosos para poder dominar su oscuridad.

-¡¿Cómo?! - Gimoteó ser Jory - ¿Beberemos la sangre de esas... Criaturas?

-Como hicieron los primeros antes que nosotros y nosotros antes que vosotros. Esta es la fuente de nuestro poder, y la de nuestra victoria.

-Los que sobreviven a la iniciación se vuelven inmunes a la infección. Podemos sentir a los engendros y utilizarla para matar al archidemonio - Dijo Alistair con voz casi inaudible.

-¿Los que... Sobreviven? - Preguntó Elissa.

Ni Duncan ni Alistair fueron capaces de responder a aquello.

-Sólo se dicen unas pocas palabras antes de la iniciación, las mismas que se han repetido desde la primera vez - Explicó Duncan - Alistair, si eres tan amable.

Alistair cerró los ojos y cogió aire.

- _Uníos a nosotros hermanos y hermanas. Uníos a nosotros en las sombras donde montamos guardia. Uníos a nosotros en este deber irrenunciable. Si perecierais, sabed que vuestro sacrificio no será olvidado y que un día volveremos a reunirnos._

Se hizo el silencio. Duncan agarró uno de los frascos y vertió su contenido en la copa que había sobre el altar.

-Daveth, un paso al frente.

Daveth agarró la copa con manos temblorosas y bebió la sangre de engendro tenebroso. Segundos después, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. El hombre profirió un grito ahogado antes de desplomarse en el suelo ante sus horrorizados compañeros.

-Lo siento mucho, Daveth - Duncan suspiró con pesadumbre.

Entonces volvió al altar, agarró la segunda botellita y vertió la sangre en la copa.

-Un paso al frente, Jory.

-¡No! -Gritó el hombre sin dejar de observar el cuerpo inerte de Daveth - ¡Tengo mujer! ¡Y un hijo! De haber sabido esto yo...

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás - La voz de Duncan adoptó un tono grave.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a hacer esto! ¡No hay gloria alguna en ello!

Ser Jory comenzó a retroceder amedrentado por Duncan, que cada vez se acercaba más al atemorizado hombre.

Como respuesta a aquello, ser Jory desenfundó su espada dispuesto a atacar al guardia gris, mas éste se movió rápidamente, extrajo una de sus dagas y la hundió en el estómago del caballero.

-Lo siento.

-¡NO! - Gritó Elissa dispuesta a interponerse entre ellos, pero Alistair la sujetó - ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO DUNCAN!

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás - Dijo el hombre mientras vaciaba la última botellita en la copa y se la acercaba a la joven.

-¡Tenía mujer y esperaba a un hijo! – Bramó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Duncan no respondió. Siguió de pie en frente de ella, con la copa en sus manos.

Elissa observó al hombre con rabia, mirándole de manera desafiante. Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que se dio cuenta de que, como bien había dicho Duncan, ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no tenía familia, ni nadie quien esperara su regreso. Si moría, nadie la recordaría.

La muchacha agarró la copa con manos firmes y bebió de un trago su contenido. La sangre de engendro tenebroso abrasó su garganta. Comenzó a tener convulsiones y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco…

"¡Lucha!" Pensó "¡LUCHA!"

Y entonces lo vio. Vio a un inmenso dragón surcar un cielo rojo sangre. Éste se posó en una roca y profirió un gran rugido. De aquel estridente sonido, la muchacha distinguió unas palabras:

" _Recuérdalo, te llevaré conmigo…"_

-¡Elissa!

La joven abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el suelo. Estaba empapada en un sudor frio y sentía su respiración entrecortada. Duncan y Alistair la observaban desde arriba, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Se acabó - Dijo Duncan - Bienvenida.

-Dos muertes más - Suspiró Alistair mientras la ayudaba a levantarse - Mi iniciación tembién fue... Horrible. Me alegró que seas tú quien lo haya conseguido - Al darse cuenta de sus palabras se ruborizó e intentó rectificar - Quiero decir... ¡Que **al menos tú** lo hayas conseguido!

-¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Duncan a la muchacha.

-Aún no puedo creer que matarás a ser Jory.

-Él sabía que no había vuelta atrás - Explicó el hombre con tristeza - No me dejó elección. Matarlo no me ha supuesto ninguna satisfacción. La Ruina nos exige sacrificios. Por suerte tú eres la prueba de que no siempre son en vano.

-Yo también podría haber muerto. Estaba decidida a no beber de la copa.

-Pero lo hiciste - Duncan sonrió – Creo habértelo dicho antes pero desde el momento en que te vi, supe que estabas destinada a hacer grandes cosas. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

-¿Has soñado? - Preguntó Alistair con curiosidad - Yo tuve pesadillas terribles después de mi iniciación.

-Los sueños llegaran más adelante, cuando empieces a sentir la presencia de los engendros tenebrosos. Pero todo esto y mucho más quedará explicado en los siguientes meses.

Elissa guardó silencio. No sabía si aquellas palabras que habian resonado en su cabeza significaban algo malo, sin contar el hecho de que ya las había oído antes…

-¡Antes de que me olvide! - Alistair mostró un collar a Elissa - Cogemos un poco de sangre y la guardamos en un colgante, para que nos recuerde a aquellos que... Que no han llegado tan lejos.

La muchacha retiró su rubio cabello para que Alistair pudiera ponérselo con más facilidad.

-Bien, ahora descansa. Mañana temprano quiero que me acompañes a ver al rey.

-¿Al rey Cailan? - Preguntó Elissa desconcertada - ¿Para qué?

-Ha requerido tu presencia - Dijo Duncan encogiéndose de hombros - Por la forma en que te mira cualquiera diría que le gustas - Alistair carraspeó incómodo - En fin, mañana ven a vernos. Estaremos reunidos al oeste, escaleras abajo.

El hombre dio media vuelta.

-¡Duncan! - Gritó Elissa de repente - ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre Morrigan y su madre?

Duncan observó a la muchacha.

-Por lo que me habéis explicado debían ser apóstatas. No le des más importancia.

-¡Pero aquella anciana dijo que la Ruina era mucho más de lo que parecía ser!

-Elissa - Duncan apoyó su mano en el hombro de la joven - Desgraciadamente decidir eso no está en nuestras manos. Deja de darle vueltas. Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto, se marchó dejándoles solos a ella y a Alistair.

-En fin... ¿Quieres volver al campamento? Te iría bien comer algo.

Elissa observó a los cadáveres de ser Jory y Daveth con aflicción.

-Prefiero descansar - Dijo al fin.

Alistair la miró con ternura y retiró con delicadeza su cabellera rubia dejando ver el colgante que él mismo le había entregado.

-Vamos.

* * *

Elissa se despertó súbitamente. La luz del sol matutino iluminaba el interior de aquella pequeña tienda. Se había dormido casi inmediatamente después de cerrar los ojos, a pesar de que las imágenes de sus compañeros y las palabras de aquel archidemonio no salían de su cabeza. La muchacha observó el techo de lona de la tienda en silencio cuando vio la sombra de alguien que se acercaba sigilosamente.

-¿Elissa? - Era la voz de Alistair - ¿Estas despierta? Te he traído ropa limpia.

-Estoy despierta - Bostezó - Entra si lo deseas.

El joven accedió a la tienda algo avergonzado y se sonrojó al ver a Elissa recién levantada.

-Disculpa, no estoy en condiciones de recibir a nadie...

-Tra... Tranquila. Te he traído este vestido. Ya le he pedido una armadura al herrero y la tendrá lista en un par de horas.

Elissa cogió el vestido que Alistair le había traído y se quedó mirando al muchacho que a su vez la observaba fijamente.

-Emmm... Alistair.

-Sí, díme.

-Necesito cambiarme.

El chico enrojeció y tras varias disculpas salió de la tienda a trompicones. Elissa sonrió divertida ante la inocencia de Alistair.

Había conocido a varios hombres a lo largo de su vida, sin contar a su padre y su hermano, más ninguno de ellos tenía similitud alguna con aquel peculiar guardia gris.

Entonces de repente, y sin saber por qué, ser Gilmore acudió a su mente. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de que jamás volvería a verle. Nunca había pensado en el como algo más que un amigo de la infancia pero siempre había sentido cariño por aquel muchacho con el que solía jugar en los jardines del castillo.

La chica se deshizo de su armadura y se vistió con la ropa que Alistair le había traído. Era un vestido largo de color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos. ¿Lo habría elegido el propio Alistair?

Elissa salió de la tienda y observó, horrorizada, que el sol estaba muy alto. Había olvidado completamente de la conversación con Duncan de la noche anterior. ¡Debía ir a ver al rey!

La muchacha salió corriendo, ignorando los silbidos y comentarios de los demás guardias grises que llamaban su atención.

Consciente de su deplorable orientación, decidió preguntar el lugar en donde podría hallar al rey. Cerca de donde se encontraba, había una hermana de la capilla recitando uno de los versos del _Cantar de la Luz_. La muchacha se acercó sigilosamente, pues no quería interrumpir los rezos de la mujer.

-No están lejos de aquí, si sigues todo recto les encontrarás enseguida.

-Gracias, hermana.

-Que el Hacedor te proteja.

Tras una breve reverencia, la muchacha corrió hacia donde la hermana le había indicado y desde la lejania divisó un gran grupo de personas que discutían acaloradamente, reunidas alrededor de una mesa de roble repleta de mapas tácticos pertenecientes a Ferelden e incluso de toda Thedas. Elissa se arregló el vestido y se acercó con elegancia saludando a los presentes.

-¡Elisabeth! - El rey Cailan sonrió abiertamente mirándola de arriba abajo - ¡Vaya! Aquella armadura no os hacia justicia. Os veis hermosa con este vestido.

-Gracias Alteza - Dijo Elissa – Os ruego disculpéis mi demora.

-Tranquila, Duncan ya nos ha puesto al corriente de todo. ¡Creo que se impone una felicitación! Debéis estar orgullosa de pertenecer a la orden de los guardias grises.

-Muchas gracias, majestad.

-¿Conocéis al Teryn Loghain Mac Tir? Es mi fiel canciller y el líder del ejército de Ferelden.

-No tengo el gusto.

- _My lady_ Cousland - Loghain besó la mano de Elissa - He de darle mi más sincero pésame por la muerte de su familia.

-Gracias mi señor, agradezco sus palabras.

-Volviendo al tema de la batalla - Loghain se dirigió hacia el rey - Sigo creyendo que es una insensatez que estés en primera línea de batalla. ¡Arriesgas demasiado!

-En tal caso, quizás deberíamos esperar a que llegaran las fuerzas de Orlais.

-¡Debo protestar ante la estúpida idea de que necesitemos a los Orlesianos para defendernos!

-No es ninguna estúpida idea. Nuestra rivalidad con los Orlesianos es cosa del pasado. Y no olvides quien es el rey.

-¡Me alegro de que Maric no viva para ver como su hijo entrega Ferelden a quienes nos esclavizaron por casi un siglo!

-Eres muy testarudo Loghain. Entonces bastará con nuestras fuerzas, ¿No es así? - El rey se dirigió ahora a Duncan - ¿Tus hombres están preparados?

-Si, majestad.

-Bien, repasemos el plan entonces - Cailan se apoyó en los planos que habían esparcidos sobre la mesa. Elissa pudo entrever un pequeño mapa de Ostagar - Los guardias grises y yo atraeremos a los engendros tenebrosos hacia nuestras filas y después...

-Los hombres en la torre encenderán la almenara - Loghain interrumpió al rey - Al ver la señal, mís tropas cargaran desde su escondite.

-Así es. Es la torre de Ishal, en las Ruinas, ¿Correcto? ¿Quién encenderá la almenara?

-Tengo algunos hombres allí – Propuso el Teryn - No es una misión peligrosa, pero si de gran importancia.

-Entonces sugiero encomendarsela a los mejores - Dijo el rey - Duncan, envia a Alistair y a tu nueva recluta.

-¿No participáremos en batalla? - Preguntó Elissa sorprendida.

-Esta misión es de gran importancia, Elisabeth - Explicó Cailan - Sin la almenara, los hombres de Loghain no sabrán cuando atacar.

-Comprendo...

-¿Ves? Gloria para todos - Cailan habló con el entusiasmo propio de un niño.

-Confías demasiado en esos guardias grises. ¿Crees que es prudente? - Elissa observó a Loghain con odio contenido. Había algo en aquel hombre que le hacía… Desconfiar.

-Tonterías Loghain. Los guardias grises luchan contra la Ruina, vengan de donde vengan.

-Majestad - Ahora era Duncan el que hablaba - Debéis considerar la posibilidad de que aparezca un archidemonio.

La joven miró con orgullo a Duncan.

-No se han visto dragones en la espesura - Dijo Loghain con escepticismo.

-Para eso están tus hombres aqui, ¿No, Duncan? - Dijo el rey restándole importancia.

-Así... Así es, majestad.

La muchacha observaba a todos los presentes desconcertada. ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas?!

-¡No puedo esperar tal momento de gloria! - Dijo Cailan desperezándose - Los guardias grises lucharan junto al rey de Ferelden para detener la marea negra - El joven rey se acercó a Elissa y acarició su larga cabellera - Y vos, _my lady_ Cousland, haréis historia a mi lado.

Loghain miró con odio a la muchacha y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Mas antes de poder hacerlo, Elissa alcanzó a oír algo que le hizo estremecerse.

-Así es, Cailan. Será un momento de gloria para... Todos.

-Majestad, si nos disculpáis, nosotros debemos marcharnos. Hemos de buscar una buena armadura para nuestra nueva guardia gris – Dijo Duncan agarrando del brazo a la muchacha.

-¡Cierto! Elisabeth - Cailan besó la mano de la chica - Agradezco su presencia en esta humilde reunión.

-Que el Hacedor le proteja esta noche, Majestad.

Elissa hizo una reverencia y se marchó junto a Duncan hacia el campamento.

-Hacedor... Ya no podía soportarlo más - Dijo Elissa con fastidio.

-Deberías sentirte complacida por recibir tal atención del rey.

-Si, sobretodo con el padre de su esposa al lado - Suspiró la muchacha - Duncan, no imaginaba que fueran tan irresponsables... No las tengo todas conmigo. Se están tomando esta batalla como un…

-Juego - Dijo Duncan - Tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer más que esto. Esperemos que esta noche salga todo bien.

-¡Elissa!

Alistair corría hacia ellos.

-Bien, encatgate tu de darle la noticia.

Elissa miró a Duncan con expresión ofendida.

-¡Eso es injusto!

-Todo en esta vida es injusto - El hombre sonrió - Después de la cena reuníos conmigo en la hoguera. Decidiremos los últimos detalles de la misión.

Dicho esto, se alejó con paso decidido.

-¡Elissa! - Alistair llegó jadeante en donde se encontraba la muchacha - He hablado con el herrero y ya tiene lista tu armadura.

-¡Genial! Muchas gracias, siento causarte tantas molestias.

-¡No te preocupes! Siempre es un placer hacer de recadero - Bromeó el chico - Entonces cuéntame, ¿Que es lo que quería el rey?

Elissa caminaba al lado del joven guardia mirándose los zapatos. Sabía que la noticia no le complacería en absoluto y por ese motivo Duncan había preferido que fuera ella quien se la comunicara.

-Emmmm... ¿A parte de acosarme? Nada en especial.

-¿A no? - Se extraño el muchacho - Pensaba que hablariais sobre la batalla de esta noche. ¿Estás nerviosa?

-La verdad es que no, porque de todas formas no voy a combatir...

-¿Cómo?

-Y tú tampoco...

Alistair paró en seco.

-¿Qué?

-El rey ha decidido que tu y yo encendamos la almenara de la torre de Ishal.

Alistair no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Es decir, ¿Que no voy a luchar junto a los demás guardias grises?

-Exacto.

El muchacho cambiaba de color a una velocidad alarmante. Parecía que iba a explotar.

-De todas formas, más tarde debemos ir a ver a Duncan así que las quejas a el, por favor.

El joven quedó en silencio varios minutos, debatiendo las posibilidades a elegir, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Esta bien. De todas formas discutir contigo no servirá de mucho. Seguro que estás tan indignada como yo.

-Pues si, pero cualquiera le dice que no al rey.

Finalmente llegaron a la herrería. El maestro les esperaba con entusiasmo e hizo a Elissa probarse una hermosa y ligera armadura de hierro que se acomodaba a la perfección a su delgado cuerpo. Alistair pagó al hombre y ambos muchachos se marcharon con la nueva y reluciente armadura.

-No digas nada - Comentó Alistair - Esto es por cuenta de los guardias grises. Si vas a dar tu vida por Ferelden al menos hazlo de manera elegante.

Elissa reparó entonces en un cartel que había pegado a un tablón de madera.

-¡Lo había olvidado por completo! - Gimió la muchacha.

-¡¿El qué?!

-¡La flor que encontramos en la espesura! Era para el hombre de las perreras.

-¡Cierto! - Alistair sacó de su riñonera el pañuelo en donde tenía envuelta la flor - Vayamos a entregársela.

El hombre parecía realmente agradecido por haberle traido la flor e intentó pagarles con el dinero de la recompensa que había anunciado en el folleto, más los chicos lo rechazaron alegando que había sido por una buena causa.

Mientras Elissa hablaba con el hombre, Alistair se apoyó en la cerca y observó a los mabaris que jugueteaban entre ellos.

-¿Te gustan los perros?

-Cuando era pequeño siempre había querido tener uno - Explicó el muchacho con nostalgia.

Uno de los mabaris se percató de la presencia de los chicos y se puso a dos patas meneando la cola.

-¡Este chico es la mar de simpático! -Exclamó Alistair acariciándole la cabeza.

-Te presento a Roary - Río Elissa.

-¿Roary?

-Es mi perro - Explicó la muchacha - Vino conmigo desde Pináculo.

Alistair abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Así que tenías un perro! - Dijo emocionado – Que calladito te lo tenías. ¡Encantado de conocerte!

Roary ladró con entusiasmo y saltó el cerco aterrizando sobre Alistair, que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Elissa comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras el perro le lamia la cara al pobre muchacho, que forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima.

* * *

-Ya has oído el plan, Alistair. Elissa y tu iréis a la torre de Ishal para asegurar que la almenara se enciende a su debido tiempo.

Alistair, Elissa, Roary y Duncan estaban reunidos en el lugar en donde habían acordado, ataviados con sus armaduras y empuñando sus armas, listos para la batalla. El hombre de las perreras, como agradecimiento, había ornamentado a Roary con una pintura especial que le daba una apariencia de perro de guerra.

Alistair maldecía en voz baja, enfadado.

-¡Esto es injuso! Llevo semanas preparándome para esta batalla ¿Y ahora no voy a participar?

-Es una orden directa del rey. Si la almenara no se enciende, los hombres del Teryn Loghain no sabrán cuando atacar.

-Y necesita que haya dos guardias grises ahí arriba para sujetar la antorcha por si a uno le da por soplarla ¿No?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alistair - Dijo Elissa - Deberíamos participar en la batalla.

-No es decisión nuestra, Elisabeth - Dijo Duncan con pesadumbre - Si el rey quiere guardias grises en la torre de Ishal, habrán guardias grises en la torre de Ishal.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo - Suspiró el muchacho - Pero que conste que si el rey me pide alguna vez que me ponga un vestido y baile un remidoro, me negaré en redondo. Ya pueden venir todos los engendros tenebrosos del mundo.

-Mataria por ver eso - Río Elissa - ¿Y si te presto uno de los míos?

-Debería ser un vestido muy bonito.

-Ay, no se... Quizás es una distracción demasiado grande.

-Podría desfilar ante la línea de engebdros tenebrosos. Y aprovechamos para matarlos mientras se parten de risa.

-Afff... - Duncan se rascaba la cabeza mientras los dos muchachos reían a carcajadas - Y el rey Cailan sugirió a los mejores...

-¡Somos los mejores! - Afirmó Elissa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Al menos has vuelto a sonreír - Elissa se ruborizó ante las palabras de Duncan - En fin, chicos. Volvamos a la misión por favor.

-¿Dónde está la torre de Ishal? - Preguntó Elissa.

-¿Recuerdas el puente que atravesamos para llegar a Ostagar? - La muchacha asintió - Debéis cruzarlo hacia el otro lado y allí mismo encontraréis la torre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? - Alistair miraba con preocupación a Duncan.

-Aproximadamente una hora desde el momento en que yo me marche. Intentad no retrasaros, y... - Duncan observó el cielo que adquiría lentamente un tono rojizo - Tened cuidado.

-Duncan - Dijo Alistair - Que el Hacedor esté contigo.

-Que esté con todos nosotros - Susurró Duncan.


	7. Batalla en Ostagar

**Capítulo 7: Batalla en Ostagar  
**

La batalla había comenzado. Se oían gritos y estruendos lejanos, el repicar de las armas unas contra otras y el aullido de los mabaris que atacaban a sus víctimas. A pesar de que ya se había puesto el sol, el cielo se había vuelto de un color rojizo.

Aunque se hallaban bastante lejos de la horda, en el ambiente podía apreciarse el humo y el polvo proveniente de la batalla. Elissa, Alistair y Roary, se encontraban en la entrada de Ostagar, a la orilla del puente, observando la gigantesca torre de Ishal que se alzaba sombríamente ante ellos.

De repente, una bola de fuego surcó los cielos y derribó gran parte del puente en donde se encontraban.

-Démonos prisa - Dijo Alistair – A este paso destrozarán lo que queda de… esto. Debemos encender la almenara para avisar al ejército del Teryn Loghain.

Elissa asintió y junto a Roary corrieron a través del puente que unía Ostagar con la colina donde estaba ubicada la torre de Ishal. Situados en estratégicos puntos, hallaron a hombres y mujeres empleando balistas que atacaban a la lejana horda. Elissa miró hacia donde estos apuntaban y contempló, horrorizada, a más de un centenar de engendros tenebrosos avanzar hacia la fortaleza, espada en mano, dispuestos a matar a todo aquel que encontraran en su camino.

Al fin, tras varios minutos de incesables gritos y estruendos, llegaron al otro lado. La torre de Ishal se alzaba ante ellos. De cerca parecía mucho más grande de lo que era en realidad, su estructura resplandecía bajo aquel amenazador cielo bermejo.

Elissa se acercó con temor a las puertas principales del torreón y tiró del asidero. Cerrada.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó la muchacha con fastidio.

-Pues no lo sé… Supuestamente los hombres del Teryn deberían estar en el interior…

-¡GUARDIAS GRISES!

Elissa y Alistair se voltearon al unísono. Dos guardias de la torre uniformados se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos. Ambos mostraban signos evidentes de haber participado en combate, pues en sus armas y armaduras había salpicaduras y manchas de sangre. También mostraban cortes y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Alistair cuando llegaron hasta ellos.

-La torre de Ishal – Jadeó uno de los guardias - ¡La han tomado los engendros tenebrosos!

-¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamaron Alistair y Elissa.

-Han entrado por los túneles inferiores y han matado a todos nuestros compañeros – Dijo el otro – Hemos podido escapar por una de las ventanas de los dormitorios.

-Ahí es por donde debemos entrar entonces – Asintió Alistair – Llevadnos allí.

-Os acompañaremos, guardias grises – Afirmó el hombre que había hablado primero - Ésta misión nos fue encomendada y la cumpliremos aun si tenemos que poner en riesgo nuestras vidas.

Elissa y Alistair, acompañados por Roary y los guardias, rodearon la torre hasta llegar a una de las ventanas de la parte inferior.

-Hemos salido por aquí – Dijo uno de los guardias apartando los cristales rotos con el pie.

-Bien, yo subiré primero – Elissa apoyó su mano en el alfeizar – Y después os ayudaré desde arriba.

Alistair agarró a Elissa por la cintura y la levantó con suma facilidad. La muchacha se apoyó en la ventana, con cuidado de no cortarse con los cristales rotos, y entró en la torre.

La habitación estaba sumida en total oscuridad y silencio. Aquel no parecía un lugar enzarzado en una batalla, más bien estaba demasiado… Tranquilo.

La cabeza de Alistair surgió de la nada.

-¿No hay peligro?

-¡Por el Hacedor! Alistair, que susto me has dado.

La muchacha corrió en ayuda del joven y tiró de su brazo con todas sus fuerzas. Ya situado en el alfeizar, Alistair se tambaleó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la chica.

-¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó apresurándose a levantarse.

Tras él le siguieron los dos guardias de la torre y Roary, que gemía tristemente al ver marchar a su dueña.

Ya en el interior, los cinco guardaron completo silencio. Como Elissa había advertido anteriormente, no se oía absolutamente nada. Avanzaron lentamente, intentando producir el menor ruido posible y procurando pasar desapercibidos. Elissa encabezaba la marcha, observando todo cuanto la rodeaba, y tanteando en la oscuridad. Al final de la habitación encontraron una gran puerta de roble que daba acceso a los pasillos de la torre.

-Alistair – Dijo de pronto Elissa - ¿No sientes la presencia de engendros tenebrosos?

-Sí – Contestó el muchacho – Pero recuerda que estamos muy cerca de la horda y, además, en esta torre también hay un gran número de engendros así que no puedo sentir claramente a que distancia nos encontramos de ellos.

-¿Por qué yo no siento nada?

-Aún es pronto. Estoy seguro de que en unas semanas comenzaras a sentirlos.

La muchacha asintió y giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta. Allí, frente a ellos, había dos Genlocks apuntándoles con sendas ballestas. La muchacha fue lo suficientemente rápida como para reaccionar, esquivar el ataque y desenvainar su espada. Roary que estaba a su lado también arremetió contra uno de los engendros; se abalanzó sobre éste haciéndole caer y acto seguido mordió las extremidades del Genlock haciendo que profiriera unos horribles gritos que resonaron en todo el pasillo. Elissa corrió hacia el otro Genlock que estaba ocupado recargando su ballesta y con su afilada espada seccionó uno de sus brazos. El engendro apenas se inmutó, miró a Elissa con aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre, abrió su gran boca y profirió un gruñido que desconcertó a la muchacha durante varios segundos.

-¡CUIDADO ELISSA!

El Genlock había terminado de cargar la ballesta y apuntaba a la muchacha con ella cuando Alistair, con su espada, le atravesó el pecho.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé… por lo visto estas cosas te aturden si te acercas mucho – Suspiró la muchacha - ¿Dónde está el otro?

-Creo que nuestro amiguito se ha encargado de él.

Roary movía la cola alegremente. Estaba situado sobre el otro Genlock, que tenía la cara destrozada y los brazos mutilados.

-Ugh… - Se asqueó Elissa – Chico, necesitas un buen baño.

Roary gruñó.

-Démonos prisa – Dijo uno de los guardias de la torre.

El grupo caminó deprisa, sin preocuparse por hacer ruido, pues sabían a ciencia cierta que los demás engendros tenebrosos ya sabían de su presencia.

-Debemos llegar a lo alto de la torre – Dijo Alistar a los guardias.

-En aquella habitación de allí se encuentran las escaleras del primer piso.

Sorprendentemente, no había ningún enemigo en aquella habitación, tan solo un inmenso agujero en el suelo.

-Ya sabemos de dónde han salido los engendros tenebrosos – Comentó Elissa.

El grupo ascendió por la escalera de piedra y tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, entraron en una sala circular. Ésta estaba atestada de barricadas formadas por hileras de estacas de madera y bolsas de harina. En el extremo de algunos de aquellos palos, podían verse putrefactas cabezas humanas

-¡Por el hálito del Hacedor! – Exclamó Elissa horrorizada.

-No mires… - Le susurró Alistair.

Entonces advirtieron que en el centro de la estancia había varios hombres vivos. Todos tenían las extremidades arrancadas y se desangraban lentamente profiriendo quejidos a penas audibles.

-¡JANET!

Uno de los guardias salió corriendo, ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros y atravesó las columnas que rodeaban la sala.

Entonces se oyó un "Click".

-¡SAL DE AHÍ IDIOTA! – Gritó Alistair.

El guardia reaccionó deprisa, justo en el momento en que una bola de fuego surgió de la nada y calcinó toda la sala. Era una trampa.

Gritos de horror surgieron de entre las llamas y resonaron por toda la torre. El fuego no duró mucho, pero cuando terminó, no había ni rastro de barricadas o cadáveres carbonizados. Simplemente nada.

De repente, cuatro Hurlocks surgieron de la nada y corrieron al encuentro de los muchachos.

-¡Alistair! – Dijo Elissa – ¡Tu ve a por el de la izquierda! ¡Roary y yo nos encargaremos de los que se aproximan por el centro!

-¡Entendido!

-¡Vosotros dos encargaos del que queda!

Todos se situaron en posición y siguieron las órdenes de Elissa.

Alistair se enzarzó en una ardua batalla contra un guerrero Hurlock que empuñaba una gran espada. Cada golpe que asestaba, el joven retrocedía varios metros.

Elissa y Roary corrían hacia dos Hurlocks que empuñaban sendas dagas. El perro atacó a las piernas de uno de ellos y Elissa empujó al otro con su escudo. Roary destrozó de un solo mordisco el brazo del engendro mientras la muchacha paraba los ataques del otro. Entonces vislumbró de reojo como Alistair caía al suelo, víctima de los ataques del guerrero Hurlock.

-¡Cambio de planes Roary! – Gritó la muchacha – ¡Ayuda a Alistair!

El mabari reaccionó de forma instantánea. Dejó al Hurlock que tenía bajo sus patas y corrió a socorrer al muchacho, que paraba los golpes del engendro sin poder moverse.

Elissa se agachó para esquivar otro ataque del Hurlock y de un golpe con el escudo le arrancó la cabeza. El cuerpo decapitado del monstruo quedó de pie unos instantes y después cayó al suelo. El otro Hurlock consiguió levantarse, con un brazo despedazado, pero no tuvo tiempo de tomar su espada, Elissa le atravesó el corazón con la suya. El Hurlock comenzó a dar espasmos y después se desplomó, muerto.

Roary había mordido los tobillos del engendro tenebroso que luchaba contra Alistair, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El joven aprovechó aquel instante de distracción para atacar, pero el enemigo fue más rápido y le detuvo con su espada. Elissa corrió hacia ellos y saltó sobre él, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Roary mordió las extremidades del engendro y Alistair acabó con él asestándole un golpe mortal en la nuca.

Los dos guardias de la torre habían hecho lo propio con el último.

-Éste era más fuerte de lo normal – Dijo Alistair observando el cadáver del Hurlock – No comprendo cómo han conseguido acceder a la torre tan pronto… Supuestamente, toda la horda de engendros tenebrosos se dirigía hacia Ostagar…

-¿No querías entrar en combate?- Preguntó Elissa.

-Tienes razón – Rio el chico – Mirándolo así, esto no está tan mal.

El grupo siguió avanzando, cada vez más deprisa. Caminaron por infinitos pasillos circulares, encontrándose con algún que otro Genlock que intentaba cortarles el paso, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la última habitación de la cara este de la torre.

Elissa abrió la puerta con cuidado y encontró una gran sala llena de cadenas y jaulas de hierro. En el interior de éstas, había varios mabaris del ejército, algunos asesinados, otros vivos que gruñían y ladraban a los engendros que pululaban por la sala. Eran dos Genlocks y un Hurlock, pero algo distinto. Su armadura era mucho más elaborada que la de los que habían visto hasta el momento y era mucho más alto y robusto que los demás.

-Un Hurlock Alfa – Susurró Alistair – Estos son peligrosos, tengamos cuidado.

Uno de los guardias de la torre se acercó con sigilo a ellos, y apuntó a un Genlock con su arco. La flecha atravesó la parte superior de la cabeza del engendro, que murió instantáneamente. Pero aquello tan solo sirvió para llamar la atención de los otros dos. El otro Genlock arremetió con su espada contra el guardia, que resultó herido en un costado.

-¡Roary ataca! – Gritó Elissa – ¡Alistair y yo nos ocuparemos del Alfa!

Roary y el otro guardia corrieron hacia el malherido hombre, que apenas podía esquivar los ataques del Genlock. Elissa y Alistair se dirigieron hacia el Hurlock Alfa, que profirió un grito estridente, desconcertándolos. El engendro aprovechó el momento para atacar con su espada, golpeando a los muchachos. Por suerte, sus armaduras pudieron evitar que éste les atravesara, pero el golpe fue tal, que ambos cayeron de espaldas. Elissa miró alrededor con ojos llorosos y observó a los mabaris que ladraban con agresividad, y su mirada se posó en una palanca situada cerca de las jaulas…

-¡Alistair! – Gritó de repente – ¿Puedes contener al Hurlock durante un momento?

-¡Claro! – Dijo el muchacho incorporándose y atacando.

Elissa no perdió más tiempo. Corrió hacia la palanca con decisión, pero la distracción de Alistair no surgió efecto: El Hurlock se dio cuenta de lo que la joven trataba de hacer y arremetió contra ella sin que ésta pudiese reaccionar. Le agarró de su larga cabellera, que tenía recogida en una cola, y la arrastró ante la mirada horrorizada de sus compañeros. Roary, que ya había matado al guerrero Genlock, era sujetado por uno de los guardias, que evitaba que el perro atacara al engendro a sabiendas de que la vida de la joven estaba en peligro.

El Hurlock agarró su espadón y lo alzó mientras reía a carcajadas. Pero entonces Elissa desenvainó su espada, de un sólo movimiento corto su melena rubia y saltó sobre la palanca que abría las jaulas de los mabaris.

-¡ATACAD! - Gritó la chica.

Los mabaris, incluido Roary, al que el guardia no pudo seguir conteniendo, corrieron hacia el Hurlock Alfa y sin darle tiempo para defenderse, le tumbaron y desgarraron su putrefacta piel. El engendro profería gritos de dolor hasta que finalmente quedó inmóvil y en silencio bajo los numerosos mabaris.

-¡¿Elissa estas bien?! - Alistair y los guardias de la torre corrieron hacia la muchacha, que observaba con asco el cadáver del Hurlock.

-Estoy bien.

-Pero tú pelo…

-No importa, al menos estoy viva - La joven sonrió.

Alistair acarició con ternura el ahora corto cabello de la muchacha. Los guardias de la torre carraspearon con incomodidad.

El grupo siguió avanzando dejando atrás a los mabaris que se negaban a moverse de allí.

-Esperan las ordenes de sus dueños - Explicó el guardia que había resultado herido - Éstos perros son los más leales de toda Ferelden y jamás desobedecerían una orden directa de su amo. Eligen a un compañero y son leales a él durante toda su vida.

Elissa acarició con ternura la cabeza de Roary, que movió la cola alegremente.

Al fin llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban al penúltimo piso. No encontraron nada durante el camino, el lugar estaba extrañamente solitario. Al llegar al penúltimo piso, avanzaron por un pasadizo en penumbra. Ya era muy entrada la noche y la única iluminación que les guiaba eran algunas antorchas que estaban repartidas desordenadamente por los pasillos. Poco a poco comenzaron a sentir el murmullo de gruñidos y voces que aumentaban a medida que se acercaban a las escaleras. De repente, se encontraron cara a cara con un gran grupo de engendros tenebrosos: Había alrededor de un centenar de Genlocks y Hurlocks que pululaban por la estancia de forma despreocupada. El grupo se escondió tras un muro cercano y observaron con preocupación la escena.

-¿Que podemos hacer? - Susurró Elissa - Nos superan en número.

-¿No hay otra manera? - Preguntó Alistair.

-Me temo que es la única forma de acceder al piso superior.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

Todos los presentes miraron a Elissa, que suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Abrámonos paso entre ellos lo más rápido posible – Explicó la chica, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras – Cuándo lleguemos al otro lado, bloqueemos la puerta y sigamos avanzando.

-¿Cómo lo haremos para volver? – Preguntó temeroso uno de los guardias.

-Improvisaremos sobre la marcha – Dijo Elissa desenvainando su espada y asiendo con fuerza su escudo – No os separéis. A la de tres – Todo el grupo asintió – Una, dos, ¡TRES!

Todos salieron de su escondite, arma en mano, y embistieron a los enemigos. Pero aquello parecía imposible: Matar a un grupo tan numeroso de engendros tenebrosos armados era un suicidio.

Tras varios minutos de lucha en que tan solo pudieron retroceder, Elissa dio la orden de retirada. La mitad de los engendros se les echaban encima y la otra mitad les observaban con malévolas sonrisas.

De repente, cuando el grupo se dirigía a la puerta de salida para volver sobre sus pasos, uno de los guardias de la torre fue atrapado por un Hurlock y con un rápido movimiento, le rompió el cuello.

-¡NO! – Gritó su compañero, sujetado por Alistair.

El Hurlock dejó el cadáver del hombre en el suelo y avanzó lentamente hacia ellos.

Elissa, sin saber muy bien que hacer, miró a su alrededor en busca de una salida y entonces lo vio: Una balista vieja estaba situada en un extremo de la sala, apuntando hacia los engendros tenebrosos. La chica salió corriendo sin mediar palabra y se abalanzó hacia la máquina.

"¡Por el Hacedor, que funcione!" Pensó desesperada cogiendo una de las antorchas que colgaba de la pared y prendiendo fuego a una bola de paja que utilizaría como munición.

-¡APARTAOS! – Gritó a sus compañeros.

Y entonces disparó. La bola de fuego impactó sobre los engendros y los arrastró a lo largo de la estancia hasta colisionar contra la pared del otro lado, abriendo así un camino entre los Hurlocks y Genlocks que observaban desconcertados los cuerpos carbonizados de sus compañeros.

-¡AHORA! – Chilló Elissa - ¡CORRED HACIA LAS ESCALERAS!

Alistair, Roary y el guardia corrieron por aquel pasillo calcinado que Elissa había conseguido crear con la bola de fuego. Al verles, los engendros intentaron abalanzarse sobre ellos, pero el grupo fue más rápido y consiguió subir por las escaleras que llevaban al último piso. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, crearon una barricada improvisada con muebles y sacos de arena que encontraron a su alrededor.

-¿Crees que aguantara mucho? – Preguntó Elissa oyendo los golpes que los engendros propinaban a la puerta desde el otro lado.

-Esperemos que lo suficiente – Dijo Alistair – ¿Estas bien?

-Lheo… - Susurró el guardia de la torre – Era tan joven… No puedo creer que haya muerto.

-Muchos más morirán si no conseguimos encender la almenara – Dijo Alistair con pesadumbre – Debemos darnos prisa.

-Tenéis razón, guardia gris, apresurémonos. No dejaré que la muerte de Lheo sea en vano.

El grupo siguió avanzando lentamente. A medida que se acercaban a la habitación en donde se encontraba la almenara, comenzaba a percibirse un olor nauseabundo que incrementaba rápidamente. Tras caminar durante varios minutos, se toparon de repente con un rastro de mutilados cadáveres. Las paredes y suelos estaban salpicados de sangre y los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres permanecían esparcidos a lo largo del suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! - Exclamó Elissa temblando.

Comenzaron a avanzar salteando los desmembrados cuerpos e intentando no resbalar con los charcos de sangre que inundaban el suelo de piedra. Tras varios minutos de angustia en que el más mínimo movimiento resultaba crucial, al fin llegaron ante los macizos portones que daban paso a la habitación de la almenara.

Un solo paso y aquel infierno se terminaría, un solo movimiento y podrían despertar de aquella pesadilla que estaban viviendo.

Elissa abrió la puerta, y al hacerlo, una oleada intensa de aquel nauseabundo olor les inundó las fosas nasales. La muchacha tuvo que tapar su nariz y boca con las manos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las ganas de vomitar. Unas arcadas y sonidos de salpicaduras le indicaron que el guardia de la torre no había conseguido soportarlo. Roary estornudaba.

-¡POR ANDRASTE! – Gritó Alistair con ojos llorosos - ¡MIRAD ALLÍ!

Elissa observó el lugar que el muchacho indicaba y advirtió, entre sus lagrimeantes ojos, una figura que antes le había pasado desapercibida a causa del olor que había cegado sus sentidos: Un gran monstruo devoraba ansiosamente una numerosa pila de cadáveres mutilados y putrefactos que tenía a sus pies.

-¡Alistair! – Dijo Elissa horrorizada - ¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!

-Un ogro – Explicó el muchacho – Uno de los engendros tenebrosos más poderosos conocidos hasta la fecha. Su piel es dura como la roca y su mandíbula letal. Si te alcanza uno de sus golpes ya puedes darte por muerta.

La joven observó la almenara que estaba tras el engendro.

-¿Y cómo llegamos hasta allí?

-Hay que matarlo.

Elissa miró a Alistar con preocupación y éste le devolvió la mirada. Al menos debían intentarlo.

-¡Ahora que está distraído! – Gritó la chica.

Los cuatro se abalanzaron contra el ogro y arremetieron contra diferentes partes del cuerpo del monstruo. Pero como bien había dicho Alistair, su piel era tan dura que apenas sintió el repicar del acero en su piel. Lo único que consiguieron con aquello fue que el ogro se percatara de su presencia.

La bestia se giró pausadamente y observó al grupo que había quedado petrificado frente a él. Entonces emitió un rugido que hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Elissa cogió a Roary en brazos y esquivó por muy poco el ataque del engendro.

Tras recobrar la compostura, la joven observó a su alrededor y vio a Alistair jadeando y recuperando su escudo que estaba a varios metros de él.

Bajo el cuerpo del ogro, comenzó a vislumbrarse un charco de sangre que crecía lentamente: El guardia no había conseguido esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¡Alistair! – Elissa corrió al lado de su compañero sin perder de vista al ogro que se alzaba lentamente - ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí.

-Tengo un plan – Dijo la chica – Ataquemos a sus piernas. Su piel es demasiado dura como para intentar perforarla con nuestras espadas, así que centremos el ataque en un punto concreto.

-De acuerdo.

-Si conseguimos hacerle el suficiente daño como para tumbarlo, podríamos atacarle en la cabeza y cortarle el cuello.

Alistair asintió y se puso de pie con dificultad. Roary comenzó a ladrar, avisándoles, pues el ogro había conseguido levantarse y se dirigía al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban. Fue entonces cuando iniciaron el ataque:

Elissa corrió hacia la derecha mientras Alistair se dirigía hacia la izquierda. Roary se quedó ladrando sin moverse en el lugar que Elissa le había indicado. De aquella manera, lograron confundir al engendro que, desorientado, no se decidía a quien atacar primero. Entonces Roary salió corriendo, aprovechando aquel instante de indecisión, y fue hacia él. Pasó entre sus piernas y se reunió con Elissa y Alistair que, arma en mano, atacaron sendos tobillos del ogro. Éste comenzó a moverse de forma extraña, intentando aplastar a los muchachos con sus enormes pies, pero ellos eran más ligeros y rápidos y, junto con el movimiento de sus armas, cortaban la dura piel del monstruo mientras esquivaban sus torpes movimientos.

Finalmente, Alistair encontró un punto flaco y con un solo golpe, desgarró su tobillo, provocándole una gran hemorragia. A causa del dolor, el ogro cayó de bruces al suelo profiriendo tal golpe, que toda la torre tembló bajo su peso y algunas piedras de la infraestructura se desprendieron y cayeron.

-¡AHORA!

La joven guardia gris corrió sobre el cuerpo del engendro hasta llegar a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Allí clavó su espada con todas sus fuerzas pero la piel resultó ser más dura de lo que había creído y la espada se partió en dos.

El ogro se giró violentamente y agarró a la desprotegida muchacha por la cintura con una de sus grandes manazas. Comenzó a apretar el cuerpo de la joven, haciendo que ésta profiriera gritos de dolor.

-¡ELISSA!

Alistair corrió hacia el ogro y clavó su espada en el ojo izquierdo de la bestia. Ésta profirió un horrible grito de dolor y soltó a la joven que cayó en el suelo de piedra. Más la muchacha no tuvo tiempo de reponerse, pues el engendro comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, dispuesto a defenderse. La chica salió corriendo asiendo su espada rota y de un salto, la clavó en el ojo derecho del ogro. El monstruo profirió otro temible aullido y comenzó a convulsionar hasta que finalmente se desplomó bajo sus pies.

La muchacha quedó inmóvil unos segundos y miró a Alistair, que a su vez la miraba con la boca abierta. Entonces la joven profirió un grito jovial al que el muchacho contribuyó. Alistair fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¡Auch!

-Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí! – Dijo Elissa sonriente – Es decir, obviando el hecho de que tengo varias costillas rotas, claro… Ese bicho tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

-Bueno, al fin se ha terminado. Encendamos la almenara, rápido.

Elissa agarró una de las antorchas que habían colgadas en la pared y la acercó a la almenara. Al instante, ésta se prendió, creando una gran bola de fuego que iluminó toda la parte superior de la torre.

-Ya está – Dijo Alistair – Los hombres del Teryn Loghain ya están avisados. Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás – Dijo Elissa haciendo un gesto de dolor – Duncan es muy capaz de matar a todos esos estúpidos engendros tenebrosos.

El joven sonrió y ayudó a Elissa a sentarse en un rincón para recuperar fuerzas.

-Ahora descansa porque…

Un centenar de pasos se acercaban rápidamente al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban. De repente, las puertas de la estancia se abrieron de par en par y por ellas aparecieron un gran número de engendros tenebrosos.

-¡NO! –Gritó Alistair poniéndose de pie - ¡HAN CONSEGUIDO ROMPER LA BARRICADA!

Varios Genlocks armados con arcos y ballestas dispararon a Alistair y llenaron su cuerpo de flechas. El joven se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-¡ALISTAIR! – Un grito de horror salió de los labios de Elissa, que se apresuró a ponerse de pie y correr hacia donde estaba el chico.

Los Genlocks se percataron de la presencia de la joven y dispararon hacia ella que, al igual que Alistair, fue alcanzada con numerosas flechas.

La muchacha cayó al suelo, seminconsciente, con la vista borrosa y se arrastró hacia el chico, decidida a protegerle. Llegó al cuerpo del joven y se situó sobre él; no estaba dispuesta a dejar morir a otra persona importante para ella.

Un Hurlock se acercó a ellos y con una sonrisa malévola propinó un golpe seco en la cabeza de Elissa, que perdió el conocimiento al instante.


	8. Los últimos guardas grises

Capítulo 8: **Los últimos guardias grises**

 _"Estoy más cerca de ti…"_

Elissa abrió los ojos repentinamente. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado y un dolor punzante en el costado y la nuca. La joven se palpó la cabeza y observó sorprendida que alguien había vendado sus heridas. Poco a poco y con esfuerzo, consiguió erguirse en la cama y observó a su alrededor: Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación de madera, tanto la litera como el resto de mobiliario parecían hechos a manos. Había una pequeña ventana en el otro extremo cubierta por una cortina cosida con diferentes tipos de tela vieja y mugrienta. La muchacha se percató entonces de que sobre un viejo baúl situado a escasos palmos de la cama, se encontraba su armadura y escudo. Al hacer el ademán de levantarse, la única puerta de entrada y salida de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya te has despertado?

La bruja que conoció en la Espesura de Korcari irrumpió en la sala con una taza humeante en las manos. Roary apareció de entre sus piernas y se lanzó a los brazos de su dueña.

-Morrigan…

-¡Vaya! – Exclamó la mujer, sorprendida – No esperaba que recordaras mi nombre.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ocurrió en la torre de Ishal?

-Aquellos engendros os hirieron de muerte y madre os rescató. Ahora estás en mi casa. ¿No te acuerdas?

-La verdad es que no… - Elissa se tocó inconscientemente la cabeza – Espera… ¡Alistair! ¡Alistair estaba herido y yo…! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

-Está perfectamente – Morrigan bufó con desgana – Lo encontrarás fuera, lloriqueando. Sus heridas eran leves, en cambio tú tenías una gran contusión en la nuca.

-Un momento… ¿Lloriqueando? ¿Por qué?

-Umm… No creo que ahora debas preocuparte por ello. Debes descansar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con el ejército? ¿Y con el Rey Cailan?

Morrigan escrutó el rostro de Elissa durante unos segundos y después suspiró.

-Veo que no vas a parar hasta que te lo cuente. Muy bien, tu misma.

La joven bruja dejó a un lado la taza humeante que llevaba en las manos y se sentó a los pies de la cama en donde ella se encontraba. Roary intentó olisquear su regazo pero ella le apartó con expresión de desagrado.

-El ejército del rey Cailan ha perdido la guerra. Los guardias grises junto con el ejército y el mismísimo rey, han sido aniquilados por la horda de engendros tenebrosos.

La muchacha sintió como todo su mundo se derrumbaba.

-Co… ¿Cómo?

-El hombre que debía acudir a vuestra llamada dio la orden de retirada y el ejército fue vencido. Toda Ostagar ha sido conquistada por los engendros tenebrosos.

-¡No es posible! – Elissa se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Esto debe ser un sueño.

La chica apartó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y puso sus pies descalzos en el fío suelo de madera. Llevaba puesto un camisón blanco, posiblemente de Morrigan, y todo su cuerpo, al igual que su cabeza, estaba cubierto de vendajes. Roary la siguió de cerca.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó la bruja poniéndose rápidamente en pie.

-A hablar con Alistair.

-¡No puedes! – Gritó la joven interponiéndose entre Elissa y la puerta – ¡Aun no estás recuperada!

-Gracias Morrigan – Elissa apoyó su mano en el hombro de la bruja – De no ser por vos habría muerto.

-De… nada – Morrigan parecía confusa – Aunque casi todo el mérito es de mi madre. Ella fue quien os curó las heridas. Yo no poseo dotes de curación.

-Pero vos fuisteis quien cuidó de mí mientras estaba en cama así que agradezco la atención – La bruja suspiró y se apartó.

Elissa salió de la habitación y accedió a una sala más amplia donde podía distinguirse una mesa con varias sillas, una pequeña cocina con un caldero, repleto de la misma sustancia que Morrigan había traído en una taza, y varias estanterías atestadas de viejos y polvorientos libros. Elissa cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta de salida.

Una corriente de aire frío penetro en la estancia. Roary salió corriendo y comenzó a corretear por el claro. La joven caminó descalza entre la maleza rodeando la casa, hasta que al fin le encontró: Sentado a orillas del estanque, estaba Alistair.

Elissa se acercó, todo lo rápido que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitía, y apoyó una mano en el cabello del muchacho. Éste, sorprendido, giró su cabeza y al ver que era Elissa quien le había acariciado, se levantó y la abrazó.

-Gracias al Hacedor… Creí que habías muerto – Elissa le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente – Esto parece una pesadilla… de no ser por la madre de Morrigan habríamos muerto en lo alto de aquella maldita torre.

-Te preocupas demasiado, muchacho. Te dije que sobreviviría – La vieja bruja apareció de entre las sombras.

-Permítame darle las gracias por su ayuda, señora – Dijo Elissa apartándose de Alistair y haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Señora! – Exclamó la mujer ofendida – ¿Cómo puedes referirte a mí de esa manera, jovencita?

-Discúlpeme… Aun no se su nombre así que…

-Mmmmm – La mujer se quedó unos instantes pensativa – El pueblo de los Chasind me llama Flemeth, así que creo que con eso bastará.

-¿¡Flemeth!? – Alistair parecía horrorizado - ¿La Flemeth de las leyendas? ¿La bruja de la espesura?

-¿Bruja de la espesura? – Flemeth observó al muchacho con disgusto – Poseo nociones de magia y eso os ha ayudado ¿Cierto?

-Dísculpe, Flemeth – Elissa intervino en la conversación – Es cierto que todos los guardias grises han… - Elissa miró de reojo a Alistair que se mordía el labio inferior.

-Me temo que sí, niña – Contestó la bruja – No podía permitir que todos los guardias grises murieran a la vez así que decidí prestaros mi ayuda.

-¿Por ese motivo nos ha salvado?

-Exacto. Alguien debe encargarse de los engendros tenebrosos.

-¡Pero ya nos estábamos encargando de los engendros tenebrosos! – Exclamó Alistair – El rey Cailan casi lo había conseguido. ¿Por qué nos ha traicionado Loghain?

-Buena pregunta, guardia gris. El corazón de los hombres alberga sombras más negras que cualquier criatura de la oscuridad – Flemeth comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro – Quizás no comprenda la verdadera amenaza que se oculta tras el mal que ocasiona la Ruina.

\- El Archidemonio – Sentenció Alistair.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Elissa. Aquella voz espectral que la acompañaba en todos y cada uno de sus sueños la había oído de la mismísima oscuridad.

-Debemos encontrar y matar a ese Archidemonio – Dijo Elissa.

-¿Solos? – Alistair observó a la muchacha – Todos los guardias grises que quedaban en Ferelden se habían reunido en Ostagar para combatir la Ruina. Somos… los últimos.

-¿Es que no tenéis aliados? – preguntó Flemeth.

-No lo sé… - El joven suspiró cabizbajo – No creo que el Alr Eamon se quede de brazos cruzados… Cailan era su sobrino.

-¿El Arl Emon? ¿El Arl de Risco Rojo? – Preguntó Elissa.

-Exacto.

-Yo le conozco – Dijo la muchacha – Cuando era pequeña asistí a varias fiestas en las que él era el anfitrión. Allí fue donde conocí al Rey Maric y a Cailan.

-¿Conociste al Rey Maric? – Elissa asintió – Vaya… Yo también conozco al Arl. Es un buen hombre, muy respetado en la gran asamblea. ¡Podríamos ir a Risco Rojo y pedirle ayuda!

-Cuanta determinación – Rió Flemeth – Aunque no creo que tan solo con el ejército del Arl Eamon podáis vencer a la horda de engendros tenebrosos.

-¡Pues claro! – Exclamó Alistair - ¡Los tratados de los guardias grises! ¡Con ellos podremos reclutar a los elfos, los enanos y los magos! Están obligados a prestar su ayuda a los guardias grises en tiempos de ruina.

-¿Qué son los tratados? – Preguntó con curiosidad Elissa.

-Los tratados son unas alianzas que se forjaron en los tiempos de la primera Ruina – Explicó Alistair - Los elfos, enanos y magos ofrecieron su ayuda a los guardias grises en tiempos de Ruina y esto quedó grabado en unos papeles que sirven como nexo de unión entre ellos. Si mostramos los tratados a los pueblos que están adheridos a ellos, no podrán negarse a ofrecernos su ayuda.

-¡Fantástico!

-Puede que solo sea una vieja – Comentó Flemeth - Pero entre los enanos, elfos, magos, ese Arl Eamon y quien sabe que más… A mí me parece un ejército.

-¿Crees que podremos hacerlo? –Preguntó el joven con temor – Estamos… solos en esto.

-Debemos hacerlo – Dijo Elissa – Por Ferelden, por los guardias grises y por Duncan.

Alistair sonrió satisfecho.

-Antes de que os marchéis – Dijo Flemeth – Dejad que os ofrezca otra cosa.

-¡Madre! – Morrigan salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al lugar en donde ellos se encontraban – La cena está lista. ¿Tenemos dos invitados a comer o… ninguno?

-Los guardias grises marcharán en breve, chica. Y tú también.

-¡¿EH?! – Morrigan y Alistair profirieron un grito de disgusto.

-Pero madre, ¿Por qué…?

-Calla. Ellos no tienen ningún reparo en llevarte ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo qué no? – Gruñó Alistair - ¿Qué cree usted que nos puede pasar llevando a un apóstata con nosotros?

-No creo que os de más problemas de los que ya tenéis – Dijo Flemeth restándole importancia – Además, sus nociones mágicas podrían seros de gran ayuda.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto, madre.

-Tonterías. Llevas años muriéndote de ganas por salir de la espesura y esta es tu oportunidad. Además, los engendros tenebrosos deambulan a sus anchas por aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podré quedarme?

-Toda ayuda es bienvenida – Elissa sonrió.

-Estarás de broma ¿No? – Dijo Alistair, enfadado - ¿Cómo vamos a llevar una bruja apóstata con nosotros?

-Alistair, comprendo tu preocupación, pero estamos solos. Necesitamos ayuda para combator la Ruina y si Morrigan desea acompañarnos yo estoy a favor de ello.

-Perfecto – Flemeth extrajo una mochila de lona que entregó a Morrigan – Aquí están tus cosas. Ya puedes irte con los guardias grises.

-¡¿Lo tenías planeado?! – Exclamó Morrigan.

-Os confío lo que más aprecio en este mundo. Y lo hago porque debéis salvar a Ferelden y a toda Thedas de la Ruina.

-Así lo haremos.

-Afff – Morrigan suspiró – Estoy a vuestra disposición, guardias grises. Sugiero que nuestro primer destino sea un pueblo que hay al norte de la espesura. No está muy lejos de aquí y allí podremos decidir cuál será nuestro primer paso.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Elissa sonriente. Alistair refunfuñaba en voz baja.

-Pero antes, guardia gris, deberías ir a por tu armadura. No creo conveniente que te enfrentes a la Ruina con esta vestimenta.

Elissa se percató entonces de que llevaba puesto el camisón de Morrigan. Alistair observó de reojo las piernas desnudas de la joven y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. La muchacha corrió hacia la cabaña, seguida de Roary que había cesado sus juegos, y entró al dormitorio.

Sobre el viejo baúl de madera estaba su armadura, escudo y espada, totalmente reparada y lista para la batalla. La joven la levantó con decisión y observó su reflejo en la hoja de acero.

La aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.


	9. Lothering I: La monja y el asesino

Capítulo 9: **Lothering I. La monja y el asesino**

El camino hacia Lothering había durado a penas medio día. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad ya era bien entrada la tarde, el sol se ocultaba tras unas nubes que amenazaban a tormenta y se había levantado una ventisca que mecía las desnudas ramas de los árboles.

Elissa, Alistair, Morrigan y Roary caminaban en completo silencio por los arenosos caminos de las afueras de Lothering. El trayecto había sido tranquilo, pues a pesar de las incesantes burlas de Morrigan hacia el joven guarda gris, éste apenas había hablado durante el camino. Observaba con la mirada perdida las colinas y ríos que dejaban atrás y suspiraba continuamente. Elissa comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Alistair. La pérdida de los guardas grises era demasiado reciente y para colmo se habían visto obligados a soportar una gran responsabilidad que parecía escapárseles de las manos.

La joven suspiró. Aún albergaba en su corazón los sentimientos de tristeza que había experimentado ante la muerte de su familia, y había sido Alistair quien le había ayudado a sobrellevarlos. Por ese motivo deseaba apoyarle de alguna manera y compartir la pesada carga que el joven debía de soportar solo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Se encontraban en la linde de la ciudad, a escasos metros de las puertas principales. Justo delante de ellos había un numeroso grupo de hombres y mujeres armados que les impedían la entrada. Elissa advirtió que varias de aquellas personas protegían un gran carro repleto de cajas, bolsas y cofres, mientras que otras saqueaban varios cadáveres que había a su alrededor.

-Bandoleros – Dijo Morrigan– Se aprovechan de los viajeros que huyen de los engendros tenebrosos.

-¡Bienvenidos! Supongo que ésta preciosidad será la jefa – El hombre sonrió a Elissa de forma pícara, lo que hizo que Roary gruñera – Diez monedas de plata y podréis pasar libremente.

-¿Disculpe? – Preguntó Elissa ofendida – ¿Diez monedas de plata por entrar a Lothering?

-Así es, preciosa. Diez por cada miembro del grupo, incluido el chucho. Aunque… por ser tú te lo dejaré a cinco ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Un insulto! – Elissa dio un paso al frente - ¡Esto es una ofensa! ¿Cómo osáis aprovecharos de las pobres gentes que huyen de la Ruina?

-Déjalos pasar… - Un hombre rechoncho se acercó al líder de los bandoleros – No llevan carretas y parecen armados. No creo que sean refugiados.

-Será mejor que escuches a tu amigo – Dijo Morrigan – O al final tendremos que darte una lección.

-El peaje se aplica a todo el mundo – Explicó el hombre – Por eso se llama peaje.

-Oh, está bien – El hombre grandote no perecía muy convencido - Debéis pagar, aunque no seáis refugiados.

-No pienso pagar – Dijo Elissa – Y tampoco pienso dejar que sigáis aprovechándoos de las personas que buscan resguardo en Lothering.

-Bueno… Como desees, preciosa. Y yo que esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a… Un acuerdo.

El numeroso grupo de bandoleros desenvainó sus armas y se situaron en posición de ataque.

-¿De verdad queréis enfrentaros a guardas grises? – Preguntó Alistair.

-¿Guardas grises? – Exclamó el hombre rechoncho - ¿Los que mataron al rey Cailan?

-¿¡COMO?! – Gritó Alistair.

-Así que esa es la explicación que ha dado Loghain sobre lo que ocurrió en Ostagar… - Dijo Elissa.

-Alguna cosa tenía que decir – Morrigan se encogió de hombros.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende.

-¿Sabéis lo que también dice el teyrn? – Dijo el líder desenvainando sus dagas – Que recompensará a cualquiera que le ofrezca las cabezas de los guardas grises.

Todo el grupo de bandoleros atacó a la vez. Eran numerosos pero no muy fuertes, Elissa, Alistair y Roary atacaron de frente. Estaban tan acostumbrados a luchar juntos que se complementaban a la perfección. Morrigan en cambio se alejó un poco de la batalla y desde la lejanía comenzó a lanzar hechizos hacia sus enemigos. Auras de distintos colores surgían de su bastón y sus manos, muchas de ellas lograban congelar o incluso quemar a los bandoleros, que retrocedían asustados y malheridos.

-¡Está bien! – Gritó el líder interrumpiendo el combate - ¡Nos rendimos! Hacedor, solo intentábamos salir adelante antes de que los engendros tenebrosos acaben con lo que queda de Lothering.

-¡¿Salir adelante?! – Dijo Elissa – ¿Aprovechándoos de los refugiados?

-Deshazte de ellos – Propuso Morrigan – Han matado gente inocente para satisfacer su avaricia. No merecen vivir.

-No voy a rebajarme a su nivel – Elissa se acercó a los bandoleros, que retrocedieron con temor – Escuchadme bien, no lo repetiré dos veces: Quiero que os marchéis de Lothering, de Ferelden si es necesario. No quiero volver a veros por aquí. Y si descubro que estáis estafando a gente inocente de nuevo, daos por muertos.

-¡Bendita seas! -Exclamó el bandolero – Gracias, gracias…

-No tan rápido. Entregad todo lo que habéis robado. Absolutamente todo.

-¿Co-cómo? – Tartamudeó el hombre observando la afilada espada de Elissa – Está bien… ¡Vámonos chicos! Dejad aquí… Todo.

El grupo de bandoleros dio media vuelta y se alejó hasta perderse de vista. Elissa se acercó entonces al carro repleto de cajas y bolsas.

-Mmmm… No podremos con todo.

-¿Tienes pensado quedártelo? – Preguntó Alistair.

-No. Quiero devolvérselo a sus dueños.

-¿Disculpa? – Dijo Morrigan - ¿Me estás diciendo que irás persona por persona repartiendo enseres?

-Esta gente lo está pasando mal, Morrigan. Esto es lo único que han podido rescatar de sus hogares y aquellos malnacidos se lo han arrebatado. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Morrigan resopló con desgana.

-Creo que lo mejor es llamar a alguien para que venga a buscar el carro, nosotros solos no podremos con él.

-Alguien podría robarlo mientras no estamos – Comentó Alistair acercándose a Elissa.

-Roary – El mabari acudió a la llamada de su dueña meneando la cola – Escucha, iremos en busca de ayuda. Tú debes quedarte aquí, protegiendo las pertenencias de los refugiados. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Roary ladró con entusiasmo y se sentó delante del carro con expresión amenazante.

El grupo avanzó dejando atrás al perro. No muy lejos de allí encontraron el cadáver de un hombre. Por la armadura y el escudo de armas que llevaba grabado en ella, debía ser un templario. Elissa se arrodilló ante el cadáver y lo observó con más detenimiento.

-No me digas que vas a rezar por él – Ironizó Morrigan.

-No boba, es que tiene algo en la mano… Creo que es una nota y un medallón. Quizás debía entregársela a alguien.

-¡Que interesante! ¿Podríamos continuar por favor? – Bufó la bruja con desgana.

Elissa guardó en su mochila las pertenencias del templario y continuó avanzando. Al fin llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad. Lothering era un pueblo pequeño por el cual atravesaba un río. Podían observarse corrales anexados a las casas de los granjeros con animales y huertos. Aquél debía ser un pueblo dedicado al cultivo de tierras y crianza de ganado.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, las plantas estaban marchitas y los animales correteaban a sus anchas por la villa. Un gran número de personas acampaba en las calles y encendía fogatas para refugiarse del frío.

-Bonita estampa – Comentó Alistair.

-Vaya – Dijo Morrigan – Con que al fin te dignas a hablar. Supongo que arrojarte llorando sobre tu propia espada era un poco complicado ¿Verdad?

-¿Tanto te extraña que estuviera dolido? ¿Es que nunca has perdido a nadie importante en tu vida? ¿Qué harías si muere tu madre?

-¿Antes o después de reírme?

-Vale… - Alistair no sabía muy bien cómo responder – Das miedo, olvida lo que acabo de preguntarte.

-Pero es cierto que has estado muy callado, Alistair – Dijo Elissa con delicadeza - ¿Necesitas hablar sobre algo?

-De su ombligo, supongo – Bromeó Morrigan – Lleva mucho tiempo mirándoselo.

-¡Genial! - Gruñó Alistair – Ahora es cuando descubrimos que no has tenido un solo amigo en tu vida.

-Ya basta – Dijo Elissa, algo molesta – Parecéis un matrimonio…

-¿Disculpa? – Preguntó Morrigan, ofendida.

-En fin, Alistair, hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-Bueno… Quería decir que quizás sería conveniente pasar la noche en Lothering y mañana continuar con el viaje hacia Risco Rojo.

-Creo que deberíamos ir primero a por ese hombre, Loghain, matarlo y luego encargarnos de los tratados y el Arl con más tranquilidad – Propuso Morrigan.

-¿Estás loca? – Preguntó Alistair - ¿Cómo vamos a matar al teyrn nosotros solos?

-Yo solo he expresado mi opinión, templario de pacotilla.

-¡Bueno, ya es suficiente! – Ordenó Elissa al ver que Alistair estaba dispuesto a replicar – Alistair tiene razón, debemos descansar por hoy. Mañana ya decidiremos que hacer.

El grupo se adentró un poco más en el pueblo. Cerca de allí había un mercader con un carro lleno de mercancías que discutía a voz en grito con una hermana de la capilla.

-Quizás deberíamos comprar algunos suministros – Dijo Elissa – No siempre encontraremos tabernas durante los viajes.

-También necesitaremos tiendas de lona – Comentó Alistair – El viaje a Risco Rojo son varios días… Nos veremos obligados a acampar.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! –Un templario llamó la atención al grupo – Si buscáis refugio os adelanto que aquí no encontrareis nada. Lothering está perdido.

-¿Qué queréis decir? – Preguntó Elissa.

-La taberna y la capilla están a reventar – Explicó el hombre – Llevamos dos días acogiendo refugiados del sur y ya no cabe nadie más.

-Está bien, gracias por el aviso – Dijo Elissa haciendo una reverencia – Disculpe, cerca de la entrada de la ciudad había un grupo de bandidos que robaban las pertenencias de los refugiados que llegaban a Lothering…

-¡Ah Sí! Esos malnacidos… Desgraciadamente son un grupo bastante numeroso y los templarios a penas nos bastamos para mantener el orden dentro del pueblo…

-No se preocupe, ya los hemos echado nosotros.

-¿Cómo dices? – El templario parecía perplejo.

-Les hemos obligado a devolver todos los enseres robados pero eran demasiado pesados para poder traerlos hasta aquí, así que los hemos dejado en la entrada del pueblo. Si fuerais tan amable de repartirlo entre sus propietarios…

-¡Que Andraste te lo pague! Nos has quitado un gran peso de encima, viajera. Enseguida mandaré a algunos de mis hombres hacia la entrada.

El templario salió corriendo hacia la capilla.

El grupo se dirigió entonces hacia el mercader que discutía con la hermana. Por lo visto, aquel hombre se aprovechaba de los refugiados aumentando los precios de sus mercancías.

-¡Son artículos de primera necesidad! – Decía la mujer.

-Mis productos son limitados, hermana. La gente decide que comprar.

-Este rufián no es mejor que aquellos bandidos – Comentó Alistair.

-Creo que podéis llegar a un acuerdo y seguir obteniendo beneficios ¿No os parece? – Dijo Elissa con voz persuasiva.

-Bu-bueno, supongo que tienes razón – Dijo el mercader – Bajaré los precios para los aldeanos y refugiados, pero tú no pareces estar necesitada así que te cobraré con normalidad.

Elissa compró varios suministros y los utensilios necesarios para acampar a cambio de sesenta monedas de plata.

-Entonces – Dijo Morrigan mientras caminaban hacia la taberna - ¿Vamos a solucionar hasta la más mínima disputa de la ciudad? ¡Genial! Los engendros tenebrosos estarán impresionados.

-Tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con el mercader si quería negociar con él – Elissa se encogió de hombros.

En la puerta de la taberna encontraron a Roary, que corrió al encuentro de los muchachos en cuanto los vio.

El grupo entró en la tasca y pudieron corroborar con sus propios ojos que aquel lugar estaba atestado de gente. Morrigan intercambió unas palabras con el mozo y finalmente les consiguió una habitación.

-El dinero mueve montañas – Dijo.

La habitación era un cuchitril con tres polvorientas camas sin sabanas ni almohadas. Elissa se sentó en una de ellas y ésta crujió bajo su peso.

-Supongo que es mejor que dormir al raso – Rió la chica.

El sol se había puesto completamente y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Elissa se acurrucó en su desvencijado colchón y sintió el cálido cuerpo de Roary, que al menos le calentaba los pies. Utilizaban las sábanas que habían comprado al mercader de Lothering pero eran demasiado delgadas.

Alistair se removía nerviosamente en la cama contigua a la de Elissa. La joven cerró los ojos, agotada. Poco a poco, su conciencia desaparecía y sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de ella. Una voz comenzaba a resonar en su cabeza…

" _Estoy más cerca de ti_ "


	10. Lothering II: La monja y el asesino

_**Nota:**_

 _¡Hola a todos/as!  
_

 _He querido comentar éste capítulo por varias razones._

 _La primera es agradecer a todas las personas que leen, comentan y siguen la historia de Elissa. Sé que avanza muy lentamente ¡Pero todo vale la pena!_

 _La segunda es para decir que en éste capitulo, a parte de nuestros ya conocidos y amados compañeros, aparecen otros personajes relevantes que de momento no tendrán mucha importancia en la historia, ¡Pero a lo mejor más adelante vuelven a parecer!_

 _Gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo y espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo de éste fanfic._

* * *

Capítulo 10 **: Lothering II: La monja y el asesino**

-Buenos días.

Elissa se desperezó. Morrigan se peinaba frente a un maltrecho espejo que había colgado en la habitación.

-Buenos días, Morrigan – Dijo Elissa bostezando – ¿Dónde está Alistair?

-Ha ido a buscar el desayuno con tu chucho – Contestó la bruja – Después de babear mirándote mientras dormías, claro. Y no me refiero al perro.

Elissa rió.

-Morrigan ¿Estás bien viniendo con nosotros? Es decir, al principio parecías reacia a ello y me preocupa que no te sientas cómoda…

La bruja escrutó a Elissa con la mirada y finalmente volvió a mantener atención a su reflejo en el espejo.

-El idiota de tu amiguito me resulta bastante desagradable y nunca me han gustado los perros – Djio la chica – Pero tú no me caes del todo mal, guarda gris.

La joven sonrió satisfecha. Tratándose de Morrigan, aquello podía interpretarse como un cumplido. Las dos chicas terminaron de vestirse y arreglarse y bajaron a la taberna. A Elissa le dolía todo el cuerpo. Los últimos días había dormido con la armadura puesta y aquello le resultaba bastante incómodo, pero su educación como mujer noble le impedía el dormir en paños menores frente a un hombre.

Al descender por la escalera, oyó unas voces provenientes de la planta baja. Un grupo de hombres uniformados con el escudo de Ferelden gritaban al pobre camarero, que negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Esos son soldados reales – Susurró Elissa - ¿Crees que los habrá enviado Loghain?

-Es posible, espero que el idiota de tu templario no aparezca ahora y la fastidie como siempre.

-¡Una mujer! – Decía uno de los soldados - ¡Rubia y de ojos verdes! ¡Es una guarda gris acusada de haber matado al rey Cailan!

-Por aquí no ha pasado nadie con esa descripción – Contestó el tabernero – Os equivocáis de pueblo.

El guardia se acercó al mostrador y agarró al hombre por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo.

-Espero que no me estés mintiendo, viejo. Porque si no…

-¡Basta! – Una mujer pelirroja vestida con la túnica de la capilla se aproximó a los guardias - ¡Si habéis venido a causar problemas ya podéis marcharos! Aquí en Lothering ya tenemos más de los que nos hacen falta.

El guardia soltó al anciano y se dirigió a la hermana.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para dirigirte a mí de esa manera? – Dijo el hombre con tono amenazante – Una sucia ramera como tú no tiene derecho a darme órdenes. Si defiendes a los guardas grises, compartirás su misma suerte.

Los guardias desenvainaron sus armas, dispuestos a atacar a la mujer.

-¡Vamos Morrigan!

Elissa saltó los peldaños de la escalera, espada en mano, y consiguió detener los ataques de los soldados.

-¡TÚ! – Gritó el hombre - ¡Con que nos habíamos equivocado de pueblo! ¡MATADLA!

Elissa mantuvo la posición de ataque, preparada para la batalla, pero entonces una lluvia de flechas atravesó la taberna e hirió a los enemigos, que cayeron de bruces profiriendo aullidos de dolor.

Elissa se giró y vio, sorprendida, a la hermana de la capilla con un arco en las manos.

-Han aprendido la lección – Dijo sonriente la mujer – Ya podemos dejar de pelear.

-Vuelve con Loghain – Ordenó Elissa dirigiéndose al soldado – Y llévale un mensaje de mi parte: "Los guardas grises sabemos lo que hiciste. Pagarás caro tus pecados".

El guardia gimió y salió cojeando de la taberna, junto a sus compañeros.

-Siento que hayáis tenido que veros envuelta en esto, hermana – Se disculpó Elissa con una reverencia.

-No podía quedarme sentada sin hacer nada – Contestó la joven mujer, risueña.

-¿Que ha ocurrido aquí? – Alistair entró en la taberna, seguido de Roary – Acabo de ver a un grupo de hombres de Loghain salir corriendo…

-Una hermanita de la caridad ha hecho tu trabajo, guarda gris – Dijo Morrigan con un deje de ironía.

-¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó el muchacho, extrañado.

-Me sorprende que una hermana sepa dominar el arco como vos – Comentó Elissa.

-Algunas de nosotras llevábamos vidas algo… Pintorescas, antes de ingresar en la capilla – La hermana rió divertida – Permitid que me presente: Soy Leliana. Un placer conoceros, guardas grises.

-Soy Elisabeth. El placer es mío, hermana Leliana – Saludó la joven con una reverencia.

-Ahí va la princesita – Susurró Morrigan.

-¿Deseáis acompañarme? Estaba a punto de desayunar cuando entraron aquellos hombres – Dijo la mujer invitándoles a sentarse en una de las mesas de la taberna.

-Estaremos encantados.

Elissa, Alistair y Morrigan se sentaron alrededor de una desvencijada mesa de madera, junto con Leliana. El tabernero les sirvió unos cuencos de avena que devoraron en pocos segundos. Roary se relamía observando el desayuno de su dueña.

-En realidad, quería hablaros de algo – Dijo Leliana – Sé que va a parecer una locura, pero el Hacedor me habló en sueños. Me dijo que debía ir contigo, guarda gris.

-¿Mas dementes? – Suspiró Alistair en voz baja – Creía que ya teníamos el cupo completo.

-Toda ayuda es bienvenida, supongo. Si queréis venir con nosotros, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente – Elissa sonrió mientras observaba, divertida, la cara de horror de sus compañeros.

-Creo que el golpe que recibiste es más grave de lo que madre creía – Comentó Morrigan.

-Una apóstata, una hermana loca… Creo que ya tenemos toda la colección – Suspiró Alistair.

-¡Gracias! – Dijo Leliana dando saltitos de alegría – ¡No te decepcionare!

Tras poner a Leliana al corriente de la situación, los jóvenes comenzaron a discutir su posible destinación. El Arl Eamon de Risco Rojo era una opción bastante atractiva, pero los pueblos que formulaban los tratados también eran puntos importantes que atender.

-Orzammar está a varias semanas de aquí – Dijo Alistair – En cambio, los magos nos vienen de camino, el Círculo de los Hechiceros se encuentra a pocos días de Risco Rojo. Después de hablar con el Arl, podríamos dirigirnos allí.

-¿Y los elfos? – Preguntó Elissa – Tengo entendido que los dalishanos no se encuentran en un lugar estable.

-No, suelen desplazarse de un sitio a otro – Explicó Morrigan - Hay varios clanes por todo Ferelden pero si conseguimos comunicarnos con uno, ellos mismos se encargaran de esparcir la noticia entre los suyos. Por esta época del año suelen encontrarse por el bosque Brecilla. Empecemos a buscar por ahí.

-Entonces, pongámonos en marcha hacia Risco Rojo – Dijo Elissa levantándose.

Sus compañeros la siguieron y todos juntos salieron de la taberna. Avanzaron hacia la salida del pueblo cruzando el puente, cuando de repente una pelota surcó el cielo y colisionó en el rostro de Morrigan.

Fueron unos instantes de tensión muy largos en los que la cara de la bruja comenzó a adquirir un tono carmesí brillante. Elissa y Alistair reían a carcajadas mientras Leliana se tapaba la boca con las manos. Roary jugaba con la pelota que había caído a los pies de la maga.

-¡Carver! – Dijo una muchacha acercándose a ellos y arrastrando a un jovencito que luchaba por escapar - ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-¡No he sido yo! – Replicó el chico - ¡Ha sido Bethany!

-Me da igual quien haya sido – La voz de Morrigan tenía un deje peligroso – Yo sólo quiero matar a alguien.

-No le hagáis caso – Se apresuró a decir Elissa viendo la cara de horror de los chicos – En realidad está bromeando.

-Lo… Lo sentimos mucho – Se disculpó la muchacha haciendo una reverencia – Es que mis hermanos estaban jugando y…

-¡Fue Bethany!

-Cállate ya, Carver.

El muchacho, irritado, se cruzó de brazos pero no se atrevió a replicar a su hermana mayor.

-No tiene importancia – Dijo Alistair quitándole la pelota a Roary de la boca y devolviéndosela – Además, le habéis dado justo donde le teníais que dar.

-Cierra el pico si no quieres que te congele, templario inútil – Gruñó Morrigan.

-¡¿Templario?!

Elissa observó a la muchacha que miraba con horror a Alistair. ¿Podía ser una apóstata al igual que Morrigan?

-Tranquila, no somos templarios ni nada parecido – Dijo Elissa – Somos guardas grises.

-¡¿Guardas grises?! – Los ojos del muchacho llamado Carver se iluminaron - ¿Los que mataron al rey?

-¡Carver! – Dijo su hermana – Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto.

-Tenía que preguntarlo.

-Eres Marian ¿Cierto? – Dijo Leliana.

-Hermana… ¿Se marcha con los guardas grises?

-Sí querida, y vosotros también deberíais huir de Lothering. Los engendros tenebrosos no tardarán en llegar.

La joven miró a su hermano con preocupación.

-Gracias por todo, guardas grises – Dijo Marian – Y lo sentimos mucho.

Carver se despidió agitando la mano enérgicamente y se dejó arrastrar por su hermana hacia el interior del pueblo.

-Leliana – Dijo Elissa reanudando la marcha – ¿Son apóstatas?

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

-La expresión de la chica al oír que Alistair era un templario ha sido delatadora.

-Pues sí, Marian y su hermana Bethany son apóstatas. Por lo visto provienen de un linaje con sangre mágica. Y siendo tan jóvenes… Marian solo tiene dieciocho años.

-¡Como yo! – Rió Elissa.

-Espera – Morrigan se detuvo repentinamente - ¿Tienes dieciocho años?

-Pues sí – Dijo la joven con un falso deje de enfado - ¿No los aparento?

-Pensaba que teníamos la misma edad – Exlamó Alistair sorprendido.

-¡Que insulto! – Elissa caminó a paso rápido fingiendo estar ofendida - ¡Jamás había oído semejantes blasfemias!

El grupo siguió a la muchacha mientras reían sus bromas cuando de repente se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a los límites de Lothering. Aquella zona estaba totalmente desierta y desamparada, a excepción de una gran jaula de hierro que estaba situada en medio de la explanada. En el interior de ésta parecía haber alguien. Elissa, ignorando las advertencias de sus compañeros, se acercó al lugar y observó, asombrada, a un hombre de grandes dimensiones que susurraba palabras en un idioma desconocido. No era humano ni de ninguna raza que Elissa conociera personalmente.

- _"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun._ _Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun"_

-¡Hola! – Saludó la joven con la curiosidad propia de un niño.

El desconocido levantó la cabeza lentamente.

-No eres uno de mis captores – Dijo el prisionero con voz grave – No estoy aquí para ser víctima de vuestras humillaciones, humanos. Dejadme en paz.

-Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Qué es usted?

El hombre la observó con expresión inescrutable.

-Un prisionero – Dijo al fin.

Elissa suspiró, decepcionada.

-Es un qunari – Susurró una voz en su oído.

La joven se giró sorprendida y vio a sus compañeros que le habían seguido, temerosos de que la muchacha pudiese estar en peligro.

-¿Un qunari?

-Los qunari son una raza de hombres y mujeres distinguidos por su gran tamaño corporal, pelo blanco, piel bronceada y sus cuernos – Explicó Leliana.

Elissa miró al prisionero.

-Este no tiene cuernos – Dijo con escepticismo.

-No todos tenemos cuernos – Contestó con irritación el qunari.

-Ejem… - Leliana carraspeó – Aunque ser un qunari no se limita simplemente a la raza. Cualquiera que se aplique a las enseñanzas del Qun, sea humano, elfo o enano, pueden convertirse en qunaris y ser denominados como tal.

-Nunca había conocido a un qunari – Dijo Elissa maravillada – Disculpe mi grosería, señor qunari.

El qunari no respondió.

-¿Por qué estás encerrado? – Preguntó Alistair.

-La capilla me ha puesto aquí.

-¿Y porque te ha puesto ahí?

-Me han condenado por asesinato. Llevo aquí veinte días. No duraré mucho más, una semana a lo sumo.

Elissa y Alistair se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Por asesinato? – Preguntó la muchacha.

-La reverenda madre me dijo que había asesinado a toda una familia. Incluidos los niños – Explicó Leliana.

-¿Por qué motivo lo hiciste? – Preguntó Elissa.

-Qué más da el motivo – Dijo el qunari – He perdido el derecho a vivir y la sentencia ya está dictada.

-A mi parecer – Morrigan habló entonces – Esta criatura podría sernos útil. Si no, sugiero liberarlo por piedad.

-¿Piedad? – Dijo Alistair con sorpresa – No sabía que esa palabra estuviera en tu vocabulario.

-También sugiero que Alistair ocupe su lugar en la jaula.

-Eso ya es más normal…

Elissa se acercó a la jaula y vio que estaba cerrada con un viejo y oxidado candado. Aquella criatura podría romperlo con suma facilidad pero había aceptado la muerte como expiación de sus pecados. No sabía porque pero no sentía maldad en aquellos ojos rojizos…

-¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas en nuestro viaje? – Preguntó Elissa con entusiasmo.

Todos los presentes, incluido el propio qunari, profirieron un grito ahogado de asombro.

-¿Te estás escuchando? – Dijo Alistair – ¡Es un asesino!

-¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarle aquí para que lo maten los engendros tenebrosos? – Contestó Elissa – No sería mejor de lo que él hizo.

-Humana – Dijo el qunari – No tienes derecho a decidir mi futuro por ti misma.

-Pero sí a darte otras opciones – Dijo Elissa - ¿No prefieres expiar tus pecados luchando contra la Ruina?

-¿La Ruina? ¿A caso eres una guarda gris?

-Lo soy.

-Vaya… Mi pueblo ha oído leyendas sobre la fuerza y habilidad de los guardas grises… Supongo que no todas las historias son ciertas.

-No sé cómo tomarme eso… - Dijo Elissa.

-Como un insulto – Contestó Alistair, divertido – Es un insulto.

-En fin, te propongo que luches a nuestro lado contra la Ruina. Si logramos combatirla, habrás redimido tus pecados. Si no… Tu destino será el mismo que el que te espera en esta jaula.

El qunari se quedó pensativo, valorando las palabras de la joven.

-… Está bien, guarda gris.

-¡Genial! – Exclamó Elissa – Ahora hay que sacarte de ahí. Leliana ¿Podrías hablar con la reverenda madre? Si le dices que los guardas grises se harán cargo del prisionero, quizás la convenzas.

-Lo intentaré. Pero no te prometo nada.

-Enseguida volvemos emmm…

-Sten – Dijo el qunari – Sten del Beresaad, vanguardia de los qunari.

-Muy bien, Sten. Volveremos enseguida.

El grupo retrocedió sobre sus pasos y caminaron a través de Lothering, guiados por Leliana, hasta la capilla. Era un edificio pequeño y ruinoso, rodeado de templarios y refugiados que recitaban el _Cantar de la luz._ Leliana accedió al lugar seguida por sus compañeros y se adelantó diciendo que debía hablar con la reverenda madre. La capilla estaba abarrotada de gente, tal y como había dicho el templario de la entrada.

-¡No es posible! – Exclamó repentinamente Alistair - ¿Ese es…?

El muchacho se separó de sus compañeras y se dirigió hacia un hombre que centraba toda su atención en uno de los libros de la capilla. Llevaba una lujosa armadura con un escudo que Elissa no llegó a reconocer.

-¡Ser Donall! – Gritó Alistair.

-¿Alistair? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo el hombre al ver al muchacho - ¡Por el Hacedor! Te daba por muerto.

-Aún no. Aunque no es gracias al teyrn Loghain.

-Ese maldito – Susurró Ser Donall – He oído que va a coronarse rey. Y el cadáver de Cailan aún no se ha enfriado.

-¿Rey? – Elissa se acercó a ellos – Loghain no tiene derecho legítimo al trono. ¿El rey Cailan no tuvo descendencia?

-Ninguna que sepamos – Ser Donall observó con curiosidad a Elissa - ¿Y tú eres…?

-¡Ay! Disculpe mi falta de educación, Ser Donall – Elissa hizo una reverencia – Soy Elisabeth, guarda gris y compañera de Alistair.

-¡Vaya! Menuda novia te has echado, muchacho. Es muy hermosa – Alistair se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada – Me alegro de que no hayan desaparecido todos los guardas grises. Si el Arl Eamon estuviese bien, no tardaría en poner a Loghain en su sitio.

-¿Si estuviera bien? – Preguntó Alistair con temor - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-El Arl padece una enfermedad mortal de la cual no hemos encontrado cura – El hombre parecía afectado – Nuestra única esperanza es un milagro. Todos los caballeros de Risco Rojo han partido en busca de la _Urna de las cenizas sagradas._

-¿La qué? – Preguntó Elissa, perpleja.

-Es una leyenda – Explicó Morrigan, que también escuchaba la conversación – A la profetisa Andraste, la novia del hacedor, la incineraron y las cenizas de su cuerpo fueron recolectadas en una urna. Explica la leyenda que éstas cenizas curan cualquier enfermedad.

-Exacto – Afirmó el caballero – Pero hasta ahora no he recibido ningún tipo de información que corrobore la existencia de esas cenizas. Temo que no sean más que invenciones… Debo volver a Risco Rojo en cuanto ser Henric llegue e informar a la arlesa.

-¿Ser Henric? – Dijo Elissa – Ese es el nombre que firmaba la carta del templario…

La joven extrajo de su mochila la carta y el medallón que había encontrado en el cadáver del templario. Ser Donall abrió mucho los ojos y le arrebató los enseres a la chica de un manotazo.

-¡Este es el medallón de ser Henric! – Exclamó el hombre - ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Encontramos el cuerpo de tu amigo en la entrada de Lothering – Dijo Alistair con voz queda – Lo habían matado unos bandidos.

-Oh, buen Hacedor… Muchas gracias, de no ser por vosotros nunca lo hubiese sabido – El hombre se guardó las pertenencias de su compañero y suspiró – He de volver a Risco Rojo cuanto antes. Gracias de nuevo _My ladie._

El caballero se alejó rápidamente.

-¿De qué lo conoces? –Preguntó Elissa con curiosidad.

-Emmm…

-¡La tengo! – Leliana apareció súbitamente agitando en su mano una gran llave oxidada – Al final convencí a la reverenda madre. Espero que valga la pena.

-Confía en mí – La joven se guardó la llave en la mochila y junto sus compañeros, salieron de la capilla.

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? – Preguntó Alistair a Elissa – El arl está enfermo. No podrá prestarnos su ayuda.

-Deberíamos ir a Risco Rojo igualmente. Podríamos hablar con la arlesa, y de todas maneras no perdemos nada por probar.

El grupo llegó al fin donde se encontraba el qunari y lo liberaron. De cerca era mucho más grande de lo que parecía encerrado en aquella jaula. Le ofrecieron comida y agua que devoró en pocos segundos. Elissa no cesaba de hacerle preguntas, deseosa por aprender todo sobre aquella extraña raza, pero Sten la esquivaba dando respuestas monosilábicas o simplemente ignorándola.

Al llegar a un puente a las afueras de Lothering, la muchacha sintió una sensación punzante en el pecho y su cabeza se llenó de voces extrañas. Un sentimiento de peligro se apoderó de su cuerpo e hizo que desenvainara su espada.

-¡Engendros tenebrosos! – Gritó Alistair.

Ante aquel aviso, el grupo en su totalidad se situó en posición de ataque. Caminaron unos cuantos metros más y, tal y como había dicho el guarda gris, encontraron a un pequeño grupo de engendros tenebrosos que atacaban un carro de mercancías. Los dueños de éste, dos enanos, protegían desesperados sus artículos.

Elissa, Alistair, Roary y Sten se abalanzaron contra los engendros mientras Morrigan y Leliana atacaban de lejos. El qunari, por falta de equipo, luchaba con sus puños, pero al ser de mayor tamaño y fuerza, derrotaba a los enemigos con pasmosa facilidad.

Abatidos todos los engendros tenebrosos, los enanos salieron de su escondite, agradecidos, y ofrecieron a los chicos sus mercancías con un pequeño descuento.

-Que simpáticos – Dijo Leliana mientras se despedía con la mano.

Elissa, junto a sus nuevos compañeros, comenzó su viaje por las tierras de Ferelden. Su próximo objetivo: Risco Rojo.


	11. El verdadero rey

_**Nota:**_

 _¡Hola a todos/as!_

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios :) Estoy muy feliz de ver que tantas personas siguen mi historia._

 _Respecto a vuestras preguntas, muchas de ellas quedarán resueltas en los siguientes capítulos, ¡Así que un poco de paciencia!_

 _Las demás no voy a ser capaz de contestarlas, ya que si lo hago perdería el efecto sorpresa. Lo que sí que voy a hacer es explicar un poco mis intenciones respecto a este fanfic. Espero no alargarme mucho._

 _Como podéis leer en la descripción, mi intención es crear dos partes: Dragon age origins y Dragon age Inquisition. Aunque en un principio serán historias paralelas, no voy a crear dos fanfics distintos ¿Porque? ¡No os lo puedo decir! Sólo os aseguro que muchos personajes que ahora forman parte de ésta primera parte, volverán a aparecer en Inquisition. ¡Tened paciencia!_

 _Gracias de nuevo por vuestro apoyo y comentarios. ¡Espero disfrutéis con éste nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El verdadero rey. Camino a Risco Rojo  
**

 _La horda de engendros tenebrosos desfilaba por los sinuosos caminos de las profundidades. Todos acataban sus órdenes, fieles y obedientes, dispuestos a segar las almas de todos los seres que encontraran a su paso. Su objetivo era dominar el mundo._

 _Extendió sus grandes alas y planeó sobre las cabezas de sus súbditos, hasta posarse en una roca cercana a ellos. Abrió sus grandes fauces y de su garganta emergió un gran rugido que surcó el aire. Sus órdenes eran claras: Matar._

Elissa se despertó entre sudores y escalofríos. Había sido un sueño, pero parecía tan real... Se encontraba dentro de su tienda de lona, en ropa interior y arropada con las sábanas que habían comprado al mercader de Lothering. La muchacha se desperezó y bostezó. Aún era de noche, pues la única luz que penetraba por la tela de la tienda era la de la fogata que calentaba el campamento. Se dirigían hacia Risco Rojo, en donde debían pedir ayuda al Arl Eamon para luchar contra la Ruina. Pero en aquel momento sabían, por un caballero del propio arl, que éste se encontraba muy enfermo y al borde de la muerte.

La joven se vistió con un camisón que había comprado a los enanos que conoció el Lothering, y salió de la tienda. Como bien había supuesto, aún era muy entrada la noche. El campamento permanecía en completo silencio, a excepción del chisporroteo de las llamas de la hoguera. La joven se acercó a ésta y situó sus manos cerca del fuego, calentándolas.

-Buenas noches.

Elissa se giró sorprendida y vio a Alistair sentado sobre un tronco caído. El muchacho estaba vestido con camisa y pantalones de tela. La joven se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Guardia? – Preguntó.

-No. Me he despertado y no conseguía conciliar el sueño así que le he dicho a Leliana que ya me quedaba yo, y se ha ido a dormir.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, observando como las llamas de la hoguera bailaban al compás de la brisa nocturna. A pesar de ser otoño, aún no hacía frío.

-Lo has… ¿Lo has visto? – Preguntó Alistair rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – La joven parecía asustada - ¿Tú también lo has visto? ¿No era un sueño?

-Bueno… Más o menos – El muchacho suspiró – Sé que eres principiante en esto y desgraciadamente los guardas grises más veteranos no podrán explicarte todo lo que acarrea ser uno de nosotros… Pero una de las cosas que nos identifica, es que oímos a los engendros tenebrosos.

El chico se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Elissa.

-El archidemonio le… "habla" a la horda y nosotros lo percibimos – Alistair continuó – Por eso sabemos que se trata de una Ruina. Con el tiempo aprenderás a bloquearlos. Hay guardas grises que dicen entender algunas palabras del dragón…

-Alistair… - Elissa se acercó al muchacho – Hay algo que no te he contado y me tiene muy preocupada.

-Dime.

-… Hace tiempo que tengo sueños… Pero no son sueños. Oigo una voz en mi cabeza que me habla. Es la voz del archidemonio.

Alistair se quedó en silencio observando a Elissa con expresión inescrutable.

-Sé que es difícil de creer ¡Pero era real! Le oigo hablarme…

-¿Y desde cuando te pasa esto?

-Mucho antes de ser guarda gris… Me dice que vendrá a buscarme. No sé qué significa.

-Sólo los guardas grises oyen la voz del archidemonio, Elissa – Dijo Alistair con dulzura.

-Lo se… Supongo que debo estar equivocada.

-Yo no he dicho eso – El joven sonrió – Investigaré el origen de estas voces, confía en mí.

-Gracias Alistair. Eres el mejor.

-¡Lo sé! – Dijo el muchacho riendo – Para eso estoy aquí, para dar malas noticias y soltar chistes ingeniosos.

Elissa se acercó al joven, haciendo que éste se removiera con incomodidad.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó avergonzado – Estas muy cerca…

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Elissa - ¿Deseas hablar sobre Duncan?

Alistar abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. No le conocías tanto como yo.

-Pero eso no significa que no lamente su pérdida. Entiendo que él fuera como un padre para ti y pensé que necesitarías hablar de ello.

-Lo siento… - Dijo el joven con voz queda – Debería haberme tomado todo esto mejor. Duncan me advirtió de que esto podía suceder. Cualquiera puede morir en combate. No debería… Lo siento.

Elissa pudo ver como los ojos de Alistair se anegaban en lágrimas.

-No tienes por qué disculparte ¿Sabes? – La joven agarró la mano del muchacho y la acarició con ternura.

-Me gustaría hacer un funeral para él. Creo que… que no tenía familia.

-Te tenía a ti – Dijo la muchacha sonriente – Creo que es una idea estupenda.

-Sé que creerás que es una estupidez, pero me habría gustado estar allí… En el combate. Siento que le he abandonado…

Elissa experimentó una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Aquel sentimiento de abandono era el mismo que ella sentía por su familia. El rostro de sus padres en aquella bodega despidiéndose aún persistía en sus recuerdos.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, Alistair. Pero Duncan te salvó la vida, a ti y a mí. De no ser por él y el rey, habríamos muerto en batalla como los demás.

-Es cierto – Susurró el muchacho – Habría muerto. Y esto no le habría hecho sentir mejor. Creo que una vez me dijo que era de Pináculo. Quizás vaya allí para hacer algo en su honor.

-Te acompañaré entonces – Dijo la muchacha con entusiasmo – Así podré enseñarte el lugar en donde me he criado.

-Cierto, tu eres de allí – Alistair quedó en silencio unos segundos – Elissa ¿Ha muerto alguien cercano a ti?

-Sí… Hace poco tiempo murió toda mi familia.

-Como he podido olvidarlo – Alistair abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado por su falta de delicadeza – Yo hablando de Duncan y tu… Lo siento mucho.

-No seas tonto. Tú me ayudaste a superar la pérdida de mi familia.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé. Supongo que me contagiaste tu alegría y tu buen humor – Elissa se acercó a Alistair y acarició su mejilla – Por eso te pido que no cambies ¿Vale?

-Gra… gracias.

-Ha sido un placer – La muchacha guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia el interior de su tienda - ¡Es una promesa! Iremos juntos a Pináculo.

-Me encantaría.

Alistair se quedó de pie, frotándose la mejilla en donde Elissa le había acariciado. La muchacha se arropó entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Lo último que alcanzó a oír fue una frase de Leliana: _"¡Menudo par de tortolitos!"_

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo levantó el campamento y se puso en marcha. Leliana había resultado ser una persona abierta y simpática. Ella y Elissa habían trabado amistad rápidamente y pasaban las horas muertas de camino hablando animadamente. Alistair y Morrigan seguían en su línea de insultos y ofensas hasta que alguno de sus compañeros intervenía en la discusión. Sten pasaba la gran mayoría de tiempo en silencio. Con quien parecía llevarse bien era con Roary. Elissa había visto en una ocasión como el qunari hablaba al mabari, explicándole técnicas de combate sobre su clan.

-Por cierto Elissa – Dijo Leliana repentinamente mientras caminaban cerca de un riachuelo - ¿Qué hacíais ayer Alistair y tú? Parecíais muy acaramelados.

-No digas tonterías. Tan solo estábamos hablando.

-Ya claro. Por eso os cogíais de las manos.

Elissa se sonrojó. Aquello tan solo había sido un acto de consuelo hacia un amigo. Ella no sentía nada por Alistair.

La joven observó de reojo al templario y vio como éste caminaba cabizbajo. Sin embargo sus orejas, de un color carmesí brillante, le delataban.

-¿Creéis que la arlesa querrá recibirnos? – Elissa intentó desviar el tema de conversación, cosa que no sería fácil, pues a Leliana le encantaba incordiar al joven guarda - Yo no llegué a conocer tan bien al arl.

-Seguro que nos recibirá – Dijo el muchacho.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – Preguntó Leliana con interés.

-Ehmmm… Bueno, yo… Sólo he supuesto.

El muchacho rió con disimulo.

-¡Cierto! – Exclamó Elissa – ¡Tú dijiste que conocías al arl Eamon!

-¡¿Qué?! – Alistair parecía horrorizado - ¿Yo dije eso? No, que va…

-Es cierto – Corroboró Morrigan – Oí como se lo explicabas a madre.

-Yo no… A mí me criaron unos perros salvajes. Unos lobos gigantes de las tierras de Anderfels, babosos y sucios. Una manada entera.

-Eso explica el olor – Comentó la bruja.

-¡¿Te crió el arl Eamon?! – Dijo Leliana con sorpresa.

-Afff… Supongo que es tontería seguir negándolo – El joven suspiró con pesadumbre – Sí, me crió el arl.

-¡Creía que habías sido templario! – Dijo Elissa sorprendida a la vez que emocionada.

-Me crie en la capilla, en donde recibí educación como templario. Pero no comencé allí. Veréis, soy un bastardo y, antes de que la bruja humorista se atreva a hacer algún comentario, soy bastardo de padres. Mi madre servía en el castillo de Risco Rojo y el arl Eamon me acogió.

-¡Vaya! – Elissa no cabía en sí de la emoción – Pero yo no recuerdo que hubiera ningún niño en el castillo del arl.

-Eso es porque cuando se casó con la arlesa, una mujer Orlesiana, ésta no soportaba los rumores que circulaban sobre que yo era su hijo bastardo. En cuanto cumplí diez años me envió al monasterio más cercano. Me odiaba.

-¡Es horrible! – Dijo Leliana – Hacerle algo así a un niño…

-No la culpo – Alistair se encogió de hombros – Recuerdo que cuando vivía en el castillo siempre llevaba conmigo un amuleto con el símbolo sagrado de Andraste. En un ataque de rabia, cuando descubrí que me llevarían a la capilla, lo tiré y lo rompí. Era el único recuerdo de mi madre. Fui un idiota.

Elissa y Leliana observaban a Alistair con dulzura. Era como un pequeño cachorrito abandonado al cual deseaban estrujar entre sus brazos. Morrigan fingió sentir arcadas.

-El arl es buena persona y tío del rey Cailan. Tiene los suficientes motivos como para plantarle cara al teyrn Loghain.

-¿No sabes quién es tu padre? – Preguntó Elissa con curiosidad.

-Sé quién me dijeron que era, pero murió mucho antes que mi madre. No tiene la menor importancia.

-Sólo por satisfacer la curiosidad.

-Mmmm – El joven se estaba debatiendo arduamente sobre lo que debía hacer – Supongo que dadas las circunstancias tampoco tiene ningún valor, y tú me contaste sobre tu sangre noble así que…

El joven paró en seco. Todo el grupo en su totalidad, incluido Sten, se detuvieron observando al muchacho. Parecía que iba a dictar una sentencia.

-Bien – Dijo el chico con incomodidad – Bueno, el arl Eamon me acogió en su castillo por un motivo. Y éste fue que…

Cogió aire.

-Mi padre era el rey Maric – Como ninguno de los presentes reaccionó, se atrevió a añadir: - Así que eso convierte a Cailan en mí… Hermanastro. Supongo.

-¡¿CÓMO?! – Elissa y Leliana gritaron al unísono.

-Entonces no eres un simple bastardo. Eres un real bastardo – Dijo Morrigan restándole importancia.

-¡¿No crees que debías habérmelo dicho antes?! – Elissa se acercó a él con irritación - ¡Eso te convierte en el heredero al trono de Ferelden!

-¡Por el hálito del Hacedor, espero que no! – Exclamó el muchacho, horrorizado – Tu tampoco lo crees ¿Verdad? Es decir, soy un bastardo, nadie conoce mi existencia – Elissa seguía observándole con enfado – Mira, te lo hubiera dicho antes, pero nunca significó nada para mi ¿Sabes? Tan solo era un obstáculo para el reinado de Cailan. Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie. No quería que **tú** me trataras de forma distinta por este motivo… Lo siento.

-Eres el heredero al trono, Alistair. ¿No crees que sea algo que deberías haber dicho tras la muerte de Cailan?

-¡¿Qué?! – Alistair no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo – Haré como si tu siguieras creyendo que soy un don nadie.

-¡No voy a aceptar eso! – Elissa dio otro paso al frente impidiendo que Alistair se moviera. Su sangre noble ardía en sus venas –Tienes que acatar con tus obligaciones.

-¿Disculpa? No pienso ser rey ni nada por el estilo.

-Eres un irresponsable, Alistair. Ferelden se hunde en la miseria sin ningún rey que pueda asumir el trono. Y el único válido en la línea de sucesión es un egoísta guarda gris que se niega a ver la realidad.

-Mira, solo por que seas de sangre noble no significa que tengas derecho a decidir mi vida.

-¡Vale ya! – Leliana se interpuso entre ellos - ¿Por qué estáis discutiendo de ésta manera?

-Déjalos – Dijo Morrigan, divertida – Es entretenido verlos pelear.

-Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, el arl Eamon padece una enfermedad mortal y nosotros debemos llegar a tiempo a Risco Rojo.

-Leliana tiene razón – Dijo Alistair, enfadado – La vida del arl es más importante que estas tonterías. Pongámonos en marcha.

El joven comenzó a caminar sin mirar a Elissa.

La muchacha le siguió de cerca, de muy mal humor. Alistair tenía sangre real, era el sucesor al trono de Ferelden y aquél era su lugar. Ya no era su compañero de viaje, ni su amigo. Ni tan siquiera era Alistair. Era el futuro rey de Ferelden.

La joven sintió una punzada en el pecho en el mismo momento en que pudo ver, en la lejanía, los tejados y chimeneas del pueblo de Risco Rojo.


	12. Risco Rojo: Preparándose para la batalla

**Capítulo 12: Risco Rojo. Preparándose para la batalla  
**

-¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Risco Rojo era un pequeño pueblo situado a la orilla del lago Calenhad. Las pequeñas casas de madera estaban ubicadas en los rojizos acantilados que se elevaban sobre la ciudad. Desde la distancia podía observarse el magnífico castillo de Risco Rojo, situado más allá del lago, por el cual se podía acceder a través de un gran puente de piedra. Los molinos se levantaban en lo alto y un pequeño río caía por la escarpadura de la montaña hasta desembocar en el gran lago.

El grupo había descendido por un pequeño paso en la ladera de la montaña y al llegar al pueblo, observaron sorprendidos como las gentes de éste corrían de un lado a otro, cubriendo las casas con tablones de madera, fabricando barricadas y ataviando a simples aldeanos con pesadas armaduras.

-Parece que se preparan para una batalla – Comentó Alistair.

-Que observador – Ironizó Elissa.

El joven la miró asombrado. Aquel comentario era propio de Morrigan, no de ella.

-Esto cada vez me gusta más – Dijo la bruja, divertida.

El grupo se acercó un poco más al pueblo, llamando la atención de varias personas.

-Forasteros – Un hombre detuvo sus quehaceres y se acercó a ellos con desconfianza - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos en una misión de gran importancia – Dijo Elissa – Debemos encontrarnos con el arl Eamon.

-Imposible… - Dijo el hombre horrorizado - ¿Nadie sabe nada?

-¿A que os referís?

-No han llegado noticias del castillo desde hace días. Por lo que sabemos, el arl Eamon podría estar… muerto.

-¿Cómo es posible que no hayan llegado noticias? – Preguntó Alistair con voz queda.

-Lo único que sale del castillo estos días son… monstruos. Nos atacan todas las noches y se quedan hasta la salida del sol. Todos luchan, incluidos los pueblerinos y… mueren.

-Todo el mundo parece creer que la llegada de la Ruina es el momento perfecto para empezar a matarse. Maravilloso, en serio – Comentó Morrigan.

-No teníamos ejército, ni arl, ni rey que pudiera ofrecernos ayuda. Los pocos que quedamos tememos ser los próximos – El hombre se estremeció – Si lo deseáis, puedo llevaros frente al bann Teagan.

-¿Bann Teagan? – Preguntó Alistair - ¿El hermano del arl Eamon está aquí?

El hombre asintió y comenzó a caminar a través del pueblo. Elissa y sus compañeros le siguieron sin dudar un solo segundo. Los aldeanos que forjaban armas de hierro y combatían entre ellos observaban con curiosidad y miedo al grupo.

Alistair se adelantó ansioso, quedando a la altura de Elissa. Ésta le miró con irritación, aún seguía enfadada por la conversación que habían mantenido antes de entrar a Risco Rojo, pero poco parecía importarle en aquel momento al muchacho. Por lo visto, también conocía al bann Teagan.

Risco Rojo no era una aldea demasiado grande. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser la capilla. El interior de ésta estaba repleto de aldeanos, la gran parte heridos o enfermos. Las hermanas se encargaban de atender a los necesitados, mientras que varios hombres envolvían en sacos de tela los cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños que habían caído con los ataques de aquellos desconocidos monstruos.

El hombre les llevó frente a quien debía ser bann Teagan. No tendría más de cuarenta años, pero por su aspecto, parecía mucho más joven. Vestía unos ropajes de seda que revelaban su estatus noble, sin embargo, estaba armado con escudo y espada.

-Bann Teagan – Saludó el hombre con una reverencia – Les he traído a unos forasteros que dicen querer ver al arl…

-¡Alistair! – El bann se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó - ¡Por el Hacedor, estás vivo! Que noticia tan extraordinaria.

-Me alegro de veros – Saludó Alistair algo cohibido.

-Loghain quería hacernos creer que todos los guardas grises habían muerto junto a mi sobrino… Estúpido necio.

-Hemos oído rumores sobre que han puesto precio a nuestras cabezas – Dijo Elissa.

-Así es – Confirmó Teagan – Loghain ha tachado a los guardas grises de traidores y asesinos del rey, pero poca gente ha creído sus palabras.

El bann observó a Elissa de arriba abajo con ojos críticos.

-¿Así que tú también eres una guarda gris? – Preguntó el hombre – Perdonadme, pero vuestro rostro me es familiar…

-Es posible, pero he de confesaros que no recuerdo haberos conocido en persona. Soy Elisabeth Cousland, hija del teyrn de Pináculo.

-¡Hacedor! Pues claro que os conozco, Elisabeth. Aunque la última vez que nos vimos no tendríais más de once o doce años. He oído las noticias sobre vuestra familia… - Teagan se acercó a la muchacha y agarró sus manos con dulzura – Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudéis en pedírmelo.

-Ejem – Alistair carraspeó – Teagan, necesitamos hablar con el arl Eamon.

-Ah sí, es cierto – El hombre se distanció de Elissa – Desgraciadamente no podrá ser. Mi hermano está muy enfermo… Y como seguro ya os habrán contado, no recibimos noticias del castillo desde hace días.

-También nos han informado de los ataques – Dijo Leliana con interés.

-Sí. Hace un par de noches comenzaron. Unas criaturas provenientes del castillo arremetieron contra el pueblo. Conseguimos repelerlas, pero a costa de muchas bajas.

-¿Qué clase de criaturas?

-No lo sabemos con certeza. Algunos dicen que son… cadáveres. Muertos que vuelven a la vida ávidos de carne – El bann suspiró – Cailan ha muerto y Loghain ha iniciado una guerra para apoderarse del trono así que nadie responde a mis mensajes de socorro. Alistair, Elisabeth, siento tener que pediros esto, pero necesitamos la ayuda de vuestro grupo. El ataque de esta noche puede ser definitivo para el pueblo de Risco Rojo.

-Por supuesto que os ayudaremos, bann Teagan – Dijo Elissa.

-Ayudar a estos desgraciados a librar una batalla imposible es absurdo. Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas ya… - Suspiró Morrigan.

-Oh, por favor – Dijo Leliana – Estas personas lo están pasando mal. Debemos ayudarles.

-Grrrr…. – Sten gruñó con desaprobación.

-Gracias, _my ladie_ – Teagan agarró una mano de Elissa y la besó ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros – Os lo agradezco.

El grupo se dirigió hacia la plaza principal de la ciudad. Allí les esperaba el alcalde Murdock, un hombre de avanzada edad con un poblado bigote negro. Daba órdenes a los soldados y aldeanos mientras que ayudaba a forjar espadas y escudos para la batalla. El hombre se mostró agradecido de que los muchachos ofrecieran su ayuda.

-Agradecería mucho vuestra ayuda en dos asuntos de gran importancia de los cuales no puedo ocuparme yo mismo – Dijo el alcalde – El herrero del pueblo, Owen, se ha encerrado en su casa y se niega a prestarnos su ayuda. El pueblo necesita su habilidad con la forja para abastecernos de armas y escudos.

-¿Y el otro favor?

-Hay un hombre… Un mercader enano llamado Dwyn...

-Déjame que adivine – Dijo Morrigan en tono sarcástico – Se ha encerrado en su casa y no quiere salir.

Murdock asintió.

-Sé que es egoísta por mi parte pediros ayuda cuando ya habéis accedido a combatir junto con el pueblo poniendo en riesgo vuestras vidas – Susurró el hombre.

-No se preocupe señor alcalde – Elissa dio un paso al frente – Le ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario, se lo aseguro.

Morrigan resopló con desgana.

Tras indicarles el lugar en donde podrían encontrar a los dos hombres, Elissa y sus compañeros se dirigieron a casa del herrero. Estaba situada en la misma plaza central. Sobre la gran puerta de entrada, pudieron contemplar un gran letrero con el dibujo de un yunque. Aquella era la herrería, sin duda alguna.

Elissa se adelantó y golpeó con los nudillos. Nada. Volvió a golpear, pero esta vez mas enérgicamente. Nada.

La muchacha, enfadada, desenvainó su espada y alzó la voz.

-¡Abra o derribo la puerta!

-Cada vez me cae mejor esta chica – Dijo Morrigan divertida.

-No me gustaría hacerla enfadar – Suspiró Leliana observando de reojo a Alistair.

-¡Espera! – Habló una voz desde el interior de la casa – ¡No rompas nada por favor! Ahora abro.

Oyeron el sonido de una cerradura cediendo y seguidamente, la puerta se abrió.

Elissa esperó a ser recibida, pero nadie apareció. La puerta siguió entreabierta así que la joven se adentró en la casa.

La herrería estaba inundada de un fuerte olor a alcohol, similar al mismo que utilizaban para desinfectar las heridas de las batallas. En el fondo de la habitación había un hombre bajito, de poblado bigote, con una botella de Whisky en la mano tambaleándose.

-Alguien ha estado bebiendo… - Canturreó Alistair.

Owen, el herrero, se negaba a ayudar al pueblo tras la pérdida de su hija. Ésta trabajaba como doncella en el castillo del Arl Eamon y hacía varios días que no recibía noticias suyas. Murdock le había impedido el ir a buscarla, temiendo por su vida, y desde entonces su única razón de vivir era el alcohol.

Tras unos minutos intentando convencerle de que ellos mismos buscarían a su hija, pues tenían intención de adentrarse en el castillo, el hombre agarró sus utensilios y herramientas y salió por la puerta principal tropezándose varias veces.

-Antes debería haberse echado una siesta – Dijo Elissa riendo.

-¿No crees que es algo cruel prometer que buscaríamos a su hija? Ni siquiera sabemos si sigue con vida… - Dijo Leliana mientras el grupo salía de la herrería y se dirigía al embarcadero.

-No te esfuerces – Suspiró Morrigan – Se empeña en ayudar a todo aquello que pase por delante de sus narices.

El mercader no resultó tan fácil de convencer. Se negaba a abrirles la puerta y Sten tuvo que derribarla con un puntapié. Ya en el interior, el enano seguía repudiando sus suplicas.

-Qué te parece – Propuso Leliana en uno de sus varios intentos por llegar a un acuerdo – Si hablamos de algo más… Sustancioso.

El hombre se rascó su trenzada barba pelirroja y miró de reojo a sus dos guardaespaldas.

-Te escucho – Dijo al fin.

-Diez soberanos – Sugirió la muchacha.

Elissa la miró, horrorizada. ¡¿Diez soberanos?! ¡A penas llevaban quince en los bolsillos! Necesitaban el dinero para provisiones. Sten aún no tenía armadura ni espada y Leliana utilizaba la túnica de la capilla.

-Estarás de broma – Dijo el enano con sarcasmo – Cincuenta soberanos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Alistair - ¿Estás loco? ¿Cincuenta soberanos? ¿Quién tiene tanto dinero?

-Si no podéis pagarme, no hay trato. Marchaos de aquí.

-Intenta echarme – Dijo Elissa desafiante.

Los guardaespaldas del enano se acercaron en tono amenazador hacia los chicos, que se prepararon para atacar. Segundos después, los dos hombres yacían inmovilizados bajo sus pies. Sten, sin necesidad de armas y con la fuerza de sus manos desnudas, había tumbado a los dos hombres de un solo golpe. Elissa aprovechó el momento de desconcierto del mercader para desenvainar su espada y colocársela en el cuello.

-Vas a ayudarnos ¿Verdad? – Su tono de voz era peligrosamente dulce.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del enano mientras asentía enérgicamente.

-¡Vaya! – Exclamó Leliana mientras los tres hombres salían apresuradamente de la casa – Jamás habría imaginado que fueras tan…

-Persuasiva – Elissa sonrió – La palabra es, persuasiva.

El grupo salió de la casa y camino por los inestables tablones de madera del embarcadero. Alistair divisó entonces una de las casas cercanas al lago con un letrero perteneciente a una tienda.

-Buena idea Alistair – Dijo Elissa pensativa – Morrigan y yo compraremos las provisiones necesarias. Los demás id a hablar con Murdock. No queda mucho tiempo antes de que se ponga el sol. Debemos darnos prisa.

El joven miró perplejo a la muchacha, pero siguió sus indicaciones sin rechistar.

El grupo se separó y las dos chicas entraron a la tienda. Para su sorpresa, estaba completamente abandonada. Los muebles y mercancías yacían esparcidos por todas partes, mostrando evidentes signos de batalla y forcejeo.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho al templario que venga contigo? – Preguntó Morrigan mientras rebuscaba entre los escombros – Siempre estáis juntos.

-Eso no es cierto – Gruñó la muchacha – Hay cosas que me molestan.

-A mí me molesta absolutamente todo de él – Comentó la bruja – Pero por mucho que me fastidie ponerme de su parte, creo que es egoísta querer obligarle a ser algo que no desea.

-Mi educación y mis principios me impiden comprender el por qué rechaza asumir la responsabilidad de ser rey. Yo, aunque no quería, me veía obligada a casarme y…

-¿Por qué no querías?

Elissa se quedó mirando a su compañera en silencio. La respuesta era tan clara como el agua: Porque ansiaba ser libre.

Tras varios minutos de búsqueda al fin encontraron algo que podría serles de utilidad: unos barriles de aceite escondidos bajo una gran sábana banca.

Convencidas de que en aquel lugar no había nada interesante, las muchachas salieron de la tienda y fueron a reunirse con el resto del grupo.

A Sten le habían prestado una armadura que le quedaba pequeña, pues había sido fabricada para un humano y no para un qunari, pero le protegía de las afiladas armas de los enemigos. También había conseguido un gran espadón que zarandeaba de un lado a otro mientras gruñía con desaprobación. Leliana había cambiado sus ropajes: lucía una ligera armadura de malla a dos piezas que dejaba al descubierto su esbelta cintura. Sin la túnica de la capilla parecía otra persona. Alistair no cesaba de mirarla, ruborizado.

-Se te van a salir los ojos de las órbitas – Comentó irritada Elissa.

-Yo… Yo no estoy mirando nada – Mintió el muchacho, avergonzado.

-Murdock ha dicho que deberíamos ir a hablar con ser Peth – Dijo Leliana – Es un caballero del arl Eamon. Se encuentra en lo alto de aquella colina, junto al viejo molino.

Ser Peth resultó ser un hombre joven pero muy capaz de dirigir el ejército de Risco Rojo. Habló con ellos sobre el estado anímico de sus hombres y Leliana se encargó de bendecir a los guerreros, lo que tranquilizó el nerviosismo de muchos.

Tras ofrecer la idea de los barriles de aceite para la batalla, el grupo se retiró a la capilla, esperando el indeseado anochecer.

-Leliana – Dijo Elissa irritada por las incesantes miraditas de Alistair hacia la mujer – Tápate, no vayas a coger frío.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Estás celosa? – Preguntó Leliana, divertida.

-¿Celosa yo? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Porque con dieciocho años tu cuerpo aún no se ha desarrollado tanto como el mío ¿Verdad?

Los ojos de Alistair dejaron de lado a Leliana para dirigirse hacia el pecho de Elissa, cubierto por la armadura.

-¡¿Y tú que miras?! – Dijo la joven poniéndose en pie – ¡Estoy harta de verte babear mientras contemplas embelesado a Leliana!

-Yo no…

-No me vengas con estúpidas excusas, Alistair. Menudo rey inútil le espera a Ferelden: Inmaduro y pervertido.

-¡¿Otra vez con ese tema?! ¡Estoy harto de escucharte! Te estas poniendo verdaderamente pesada.

-Jamás pensé que serías así…

-No hay quien te entienda. ¡Hace apenas unos días me dijiste que te gustaba como soy!

-Eso… ¡Eso era porque no te conocía! – Dijo la muchacha, ruborizada.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de tener un rey, ocupa tú misma el puesto de reina. Eres de sangre noble ¿No?

-Ya tuve la oportunidad de serlo ¡Y no quise!

Todos cogieron aire a la vez. Alistair la miraba totalmente confuso.

-¿Cómo?

-Disculpe, señorita guarda gris – Un joven muchacho armado y preparado para la batalla se acercó a ellos – El alcalde requiere su presencia en la entrada del pueblo.


	13. Al caer la noche

**Capítulo 13: Al caer la noche...  
**

-¿No me lo vas a contar?

Elissa y sus compañeros caminaban a paso ligero hacia la entrada de Risco Rojo. El sol se había puesto completamente y la oscuridad era total. La poca luz que les iluminaba el camino provenía de la capilla. Aún no se habían encendido las antorchas, todos estaban preparados para la batalla.

-¿No crees que este no es el momento más oportuno para hablar, Alistair? – Bufó Elissa.

-No puedes decir algo así y después hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido – Dijo el muchacho acelerando el paso para ponerse a su altura – ¿Qué has querido decir con que has tenido la oportunidad de ser reina?

-Que pesado eres. Déjame en paz.

Alistair quedó cabizbajo y en silencio al lado de Sten, que lo miraba con reproche, quizás pensando que no había sido lo suficientemente hombre como para replicar a la chica. Elissa se arrepintió de haber sido tan fría con el muchacho, pero aquello ya le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Se había ido de la lengua y no tenía ningunas ganas de dar explicaciones. Por suerte, el resto de sus compañeros no hacía ningún comentario al respecto, dado el humor de la muchacha, ninguno se atrevía a preguntar nada.

El grupo finalmente llegó a la entrada del pueblo, en lo alto de la montaña. Desde allí podía contemplarse todo Risco Rojo, incluido el castillo.

De repente, en la lejanía, comenzaron a surgir unas pequeñas luces provenientes del castillo que se dirigían hacía el puente de piedra que cruzaba el lago. Los puntos de luz crecían en número y cada vez se volvían más grandes. Aquellos seres, sin duda, se dirigían al pueblo.

-Mirad – Exclamó Leliana señalando hacia el castillo – Parece que algunos atraviesan el lago en botes.

-Desde el embarcadero podrán acceder más fácilmente a la plaza principal – Dijo Elissa desenvainando su espada al ver que las luces se aproximaban hacia su posición – El grupo más numeroso parece ser el del puente. Acabemos con ellos y dirijámonos al pueblo.

Entonces, la batalla comenzó. Un numeroso grupo de lo que parecían ser cadáveres armados y uniformados se abalanzó hacia ellos.

-¡Leliana y Morrigan alejaos un poco! ¡Son demasiados, ataquemos de frente e intentemos derribarlos!

Dicho y hecho. Leliana y Morrigan se alejaron varios metros y comenzaron a atacar a distancia. Elissa, Alistair, Sten y Roary arremetieron contra los cadáveres y los destrozaron rápidamente, pero al parecer, aquellos seres no eran tan fáciles de matar. Las extremidades que ellos amputaban cobraban vida propia y volvían a unirse, de manera que el cadáver se recuperaba fácilmente de cualquier ataque.

-¡¿Cómo vamos a matar algo que no está vivo?! – Gritó Alistair asestando otro golpe a uno de ellos.

-¡La cabeza! – Chilló Leliana – ¡Apuntad a la cabeza!

En efecto, si el ataque se producía en la cabeza, el enemigo caía con un golpe sordo y dejaba de moverse. Sten comenzó a zarandear de un lado a otro su gran espadón de hierro, tumbando a todo cadáver que estuviera a su alcance. Sus movimientos eran limitados por la estrechez de su armadura pero, a pesar de ello, no fallaba ni un golpe. Roary destrozaba las cabezas de los cadáveres que caían al suelo, víctimas de la espada de Sten, con su robusta mandíbula.

Alistair combatía con Elissa, protegiendo sus espaldas. Sin embargo, la muchacha lejos de querer cooperar, evitaba al joven y actuaba de forma temeraria, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida y la de los demás.

-¡Elissa! – Gritó Morrigan tras quemar un cadáver que estaba dispuesto a atacar a la chica - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Es la última vez que te salvo el culo!

La joven, consciente de la situación y sabiendo que estaba actuando de forma infantil, decidió dejar a un lado el odio que sentía en aquel momento por Alistair y luchar a su lado. El muchacho combatía en ese momento contra tres cadáveres, los cuales atacaban de forma continuada impidiendo que éste pudiese responder, con lo cual tan solo podía cubrirse con su escudo y evitar los golpes.

Sten y Roary se encargaban de los pocos que atravesaban el puente y Leliana y Morrigan atacaban a los arqueros desde la lejanía, así que nadie se percató del peligro que corría el joven.

Elissa fue hacia el muchacho y saltó sobre uno de los muertos, propinándole un golpe seco que le seccionó la cabeza. Alistair aprovechó el desconcierto de los monstruos para matarlos de un solo ataque con su espada.

-Creo que ése era el último – Dijo Alistair jadeando.

-Alistair, yo…

\- ¡Chicos! – Gritó Leliana - ¡Se oyen sonidos de lucha en la plaza principal! Quizás necesiten nuestra ayuda.

-Vayamos – Accedió Sten – Puede que encontremos más bichos a los que matar.

El grupo en su totalidad descendió por aquella rocosa montaña por donde habían llegado al pueblo días antes. Caminaron deprisa y en poco tiempo escucharon el inconfundible repicar del acero y gritos de angustia y terror. Efectivamente, en la plaza principal de Risco Rojo se estaba librando una encarnizada batalla. Los cuerpos, tanto de los lugareños como de los cadáveres renacidos, se volvían más numerosos a medida que se acercaban.

En el centro de la plaza, Murdock, el alcalde, luchaba arduamente contra unos veinte cadáveres. El hombre retrocedía poco a poco amedrentado por sus atacantes, hasta que uno de éstos, con un golpe certero, atravesó el pecho del hombre, que cayó de bruces en el suelo, tosiendo sangre.

\- ¡NO!

La voz de Elissa no fue la única que resonó en la noche. Ser Peth corrió hacia el alcalde, al igual que otros muchos pueblerinos y soldados. Todos ellos atacaron con manos desnudas o armas improvisadas a los cadáveres, que cayeron uno tras otro con pasmosa rapidez.

El sol comenzó a iluminar las casas lentamente y el cielo cambió su color sombrío a un dulce y cálido amanecer.

La ciudad estaba en calma. Todos los muertos vivientes habían sido derrotados, más los aldeanos no gozaban de su victoria, pues muchas vidas habían sido perdidas en aquella interminable noche.

Elissa se desplomó de rodillas, exhausta pero feliz, observando a los demás aldeanos salir de la capilla y correr hacia sus familias. Muchos lloraban, otros reían.

-Hemos ganado – Dijo Alistair acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole su mano, que la joven aceptó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Guardas grises! – Un soldado se acercó a ellos con expresión angustiada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-La… La… - El hombre apenas podía hablar, era un manojo de nervios - ¡LA ARLESA! – Dijo al fin - ¡Ha salido del castillo! ¡Esta con el Bann, al lado del molino!

Alistair, sin esperar la reacción de sus compañeros, salió corriendo en dirección al molino.

\- ¡Alistair! – Gritó Elissa - ¡Espera!

-Te está ignorando – Dijo Morrigan, molesta.

-Vayamos.

El grupo siguió al muchacho montaña arriba hasta llegar al molino. A los pies de éste divisaron a dos figuras que hablaban con nerviosismo entre ellas. Una era el propio Bann Teagan, la otra, una mujer de mediana edad, de pelo cobrizo recogido en un moño y ojos oscuros. No debía de tener más de cuarenta años y, sin embargo, su rostro estaba plagado de marcadas arrugas. Por su comportamiento y su manera de actuar, era obvio que tenía miedo de ser escuchada.

\- ¡Teagan! – Alistair había sido el primero en llegar hasta ellos - ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Hay noticias del Arl Eamon?

\- ¡¿Alistair?! – La mujer parecía sorprendida a la vez que molesta – Vaya, menuda… Sorpresa. Me extraña que estés aquí.

-En cuanto he sabido que habíais salido del castillo he venido a veros – Para la sorpresa de Elissa, Alistair habló de manera muy formal – Esperaba recibir buenas noticias.

-Me temo decepcionarte – La arlesa habló con tono indiferente, como si aquello no fuera de la incumbencia del muchacho – Eamon sigue en el mismo estado de inconsciencia.

La mujer se dirigió al Bann.

\- ¡Por eso te pido ayuda, Teagan! Necesito que me acompañes al castillo. Tú y sólo tú.

-Pero Isolda, no comprendo el motivo por el cual no puedo llevar a mis hombres. Si hay algún peligro acechando el castillo yo…

\- ¡No! – La arlesa temblaba incontrolablemente – Por favor, tan solo… confía en mi…

Teagan se quedó mirando a su cuñada en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente habló:

-Está bien.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Elissa, que hasta entonces había permanecido a cierta distancia - ¡Bann Teagan! ¿No os dais cuenta de que aquí pasa algo raro?

Isolda miró ofendida a la muchacha.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para poner en duda mi palabra? – Dijo con enfado - ¿Otro estúpido guarda gris?

-Permíteme que os presente, Isolda. Ella es Elisabeth Cousland, hija del Teyrn de Pináculo, guarda gris y compañera de Alistair.

\- ¡Oh! – La mujer quedó verdaderamente sorprendida – Disculpadme, _my ladie_ , es sólo que… por favor, confiad en mí. Necesito que Teagan me acompañe al castillo…

-Y eso haré – Teagan la abrazó – Iré contigo. Permíteme unos minutos para poder prepararme y me reuniré contigo en la puerta principal del castillo, ¿Está bien?

La arlesa, asustada pero complacida, hizo una breve reverencia y se marchó.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma – Dijo Alistair – Quien sabe lo que está pasando en el interior de ese castillo. ¡Te estás jugando la vida!

-Lo sé, pero es la vida de mi familia la que también está en juego – Contestó Teagan – Aunque mi muerte no supondría ninguna ventaja para Risco Rojo, y por eso os propongo algo: Una forma de entrar al castillo.

En aquel viejo molino, en lo alto de la montaña, había una entrada secreta que solo su familia conocía. Era un largo pasillo que transcurría por debajo del lago y llegaba a las mazmorras del castillo.

-Desde allí podréis llegar a la puerta principal y abrirla desde dentro. Mis hombres os estarán esperando y juntos entraréis en el castillo.

-Una preguntita que se me viene a la mente – Dijo Morrigan en tono despectivo – Si ya conocías la existencia del túnel secreto, ¿Por qué no entraste antes al castillo?

-Risco Rojo estaba siendo atacado y creí que mi deber era quedarme en el pueblo – Contestó Teagan molesto – Por ese motivo ahora vosotros debéis actuar. Sé que algo está pasando en ese castillo y debéis averiguarlo. La vida de Eamon no es la única que corre peligro.

-Puedes confiar en nosotros – Dijo Alistair.

-Intentad pasar desapercibidos hasta que encontréis el origen del problema – El hombre comenzó a alejarse poco a poco – Quien sabe lo que nos espera allí dentro.

Teagan se alejó entonces a paso ligero.

Elissa abrió la puerta del molino, que crujió y varios trozos de madera cayeron al suelo. Todo estaba cubierto de paja y escombros. El grupo comenzó a rebuscar por todo el destartalado molino, inclusive Roary escarbaba con sus patas delanteras.

\- ¡Eh! – Sten gruñó – Aquí hay algo.

En efecto. En el lugar donde había indicado Sten, oculta tras un gran montón de heno, había una trampilla. Elissa se arrodilló y tiró de la aldaba con cuidado. No se podía ver absolutamente nada, la oscuridad era total. Una corriente de aire helado penetro en la armadura de la muchacha e hizo que se le erizara el vello.

-Hacedor… ¿Alguien tiene una antorcha?

Todos se miraron entre sí, negando con la cabeza. Morrigan suspiró con pesadumbre y murmuró unas palabras en voz baja. Instantes después, de la nada apareció una esfera de luz que revoloteó sobre sus cabezas y se introdujo por la trampilla.

-Está bien… ¡Allá vamos!

Elissa se sentó en el borde del agujero y con un leve movimiento, se dejó caer por él.


	14. Castillo de Risco Rojo

**Capítulo 14: Castillo de Risco Rojo  
**

\- ¡Auch! ¡Me has pisado una mano!

-Lo siento.

-Cuidado, ahí hay una araña.

-Esta maldita humedad está encrespándome el pelo.

Elissa se arrastraba junto con sus compañeros por el sucio y húmedo suelo del túnel que llevaba al castillo de Risco Rojo. Ya llevaban casi media hora avanzando a gatas y aquel pasadizo cada vez se volvía más y más estrecho.

La joven suspiró. Sentía latir su corazón desbocado por estar encerrada en aquel lugar tan angosto. Ya no caminaba de rodillas, casi se arrastraba. No veía la salida por ninguna parte, y sabía que no podían retroceder, pues el conducto era tan pequeño que no era posible dar media vuelta. El único haz de luz que les permitía ver era la esfera azul que había creado Morrigan, que titilaba sobre sus cabezas animadamente.

-Por el halito del Hacedor… - Suspiró Leliana, que gateaba detrás de Alistair – Es una suerte que Sten no haya venido con nosotros. A éstas alturas se habría quedado atrapado en algún punto del túnel.

Era cierto. Sten, como todos los demás, había intentado descender por la trampilla cuando se percató de que, a causa de su gran tamaño corporal, le era imposible atravesarlo.

"-Ve con ser Peth y sus hombres – Le había dicho Elissa – Cuándo lleguemos al castillo abriremos las puertas desde el interior y nos reencontraremos para la lucha. Llévate también a Roary, te hará compañía.

El qunari gruñó con desaprobación, pero no tenía muchas más opciones que elegir, así que dio media vuelta y salió del molino, acompañado por Roary, que gemía tristemente al verse obligado a alejarse de su dueña."

De repente, la luz que iluminaba el camino se apagó. Elissa se detuvo, sorprendida, lo que provocó que la cabeza de Alistair colisionara directamente con su trasero.

-Lo… Lo siento – Se disculpó el muchacho palpando en la oscuridad - ¡Tú! ¡Bruja del demonio! ¿Qué narices estás haciendo?

\- ¡¿Crees que lo he hecho apropósito?! – Exclamó Morrigan, ofendida – Llevo media hora utilizando mi magia sin parar. ¡Necesito descansar!

-Está bien – Dijo Elissa hablando en voz alta para que sus compañeros pudieran oírla – Descansemos unos minutos.

-Estarás de broma ¿No? – La voz de Leliana tenía un deje de temor - No tendrás pensado parar aquí, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Vale! Pues continuemos a oscuras. De todas formas, tan solo hay un camino posible, así que sigamos avanzando hasta llegar a la salida.

Todos reanudaron la marcha, esta vez más lentamente, puesto que se movían completamente a ciegas. Elissa comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho, cada vez le costaba más respirar, y por los jadeos y suspiros de sus compañeros, supuso que no era la única.

¿Y si el bann Teagan les había engañado? ¿Y si desde el principio había llegado a un acuerdo con Loghain y su intención era deshacerse de ellos? ¿Y si aquél túnel no llegaba a ninguna parte? Sabía que no contaban con el suficiente oxigeno como para rehacer el camino de vuelta y estaba comenzando a marearse…

\- ¡Elissa! – Alistair agarró el tobillo de la muchacha y comenzó a zarandearla - ¡Mira!

Elissa levantó la cabeza lentamente y la cegadora luz del sol atravesó sus párpados. Allí estaba, al fin, la salida.

La chica comenzó a gatear rápidamente seguida de sus compañeros, hasta que llegó al origen de aquel resplandor. Sobre sus cabezas se distinguía la forma de una cerradura por la cual penetraba la claridad del sol. Elissa, desesperada, se tumbó como pudo boca arriba y propinó una fuerte patada a lo que debía ser la trampilla de acceso al castillo. Ésta salió despedida por los aires, haciendo que la luz y el aire accedieran al pasadizo. La muchacha recibió aquella bocanada de aire fresco respirando profundamente y llenando de oxígeno sus pulmones. Con un ágil movimiento, trepó por el agujero y estiró sus entumecidas extremidades mientras extraía una cantimplora de su riñonera y bebía un largo sorbo de agua.

\- ¡Por la gloria de Andraste! – Dijo Alistair quitándole la cantimplora de un manotazo y bebiendo de ella – Creía que de ésta no salíamos.

\- ¿En qué parte del castillo estamos? – Preguntó Leliana.

-Creo que el bann Teagan dijo que el pasadizo llevaba a las mazmorras – Contestó Elissa – Así que estamos abajo. Hay que subir.

El grupo, tras descansar unos instantes para recuperar el aliento, reanudó la marcha. Avanzaron hacia la única salida posible, una gran puerta de roble y hierro que se encontraba al final de la estancia. Caminaban deprisa, pero en silencio, conscientes de que no debían alertar a nadie, puesto que, si alguien daba la voz de alarma, todo el castillo conocería su presencia, incluido el origen de todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo. La vida del bann y su familia corría peligro.

Había un sinfín de celdas con barrotes de hierro, pero todas vacías. Todas, exceptuando la última de ellas. Un hombre delgado, con el cabello largo y sucio y una barba desarreglada de varios días de afeitado, les observaba con curiosidad.

\- ¡Gracias al Hacedor! – Exclamó – Temía por mi vida. Por favor ¡Sacadme de aquí!

\- ¿Quién sois vos? – Preguntó Elissa con desconfianza.

-Mi nombre es Jowan. Soy un mago contratado por la arlesa para que educara a su hijo – Explicó el mago rápidamente – Hasta que me encerraron aquí abajo, claro.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Alistair parecía tan sorprendido como horrorizado - ¿El hijo del arl Eamon, Connor, es un mago?

-En efecto.

\- ¿Y por qué motivo os han encerrado en esta mazmorra, entonces? – Preguntó Elissa.

-Déjame que adivine – Morrigan observó al mago con curiosidad – Me apuesto mi bastón a que tiene algo que ven con la supuesta enfermedad del arl.

Jowan observó a la bruja con rabia contenida, pero segundos después bajó la cabeza, abatido.

-No me enorgullezco de ello – Susurró el hombre con voz queda – La arlesa no sabía mis intenciones. ¡Pero yo no soy el responsable de la aparición de esas criaturas! ¡Lo juro! Sí, envenené al arl Eamon, pero ya estaba prisionero cuando todo empezó.

\- ¿Por qué envenenaste al arl? – Preguntó Alistair. Había un deje peligroso en su voz.

-El… él me dijo que era una amenaza para Ferelden – Explicó el mago – Que, si hacía lo que quería, arreglaría las cosas con el círculo. Veras… soy un _Maleficar._

\- ¿Un qué? – Preguntó Elissa, confusa.

-Un mago de sangre – Explicó Morrigan – Son aquellos que poseen un gran poder mediante el uso de la sangre para alimentar sus hechizos.

-Vaya… Un mago de sangre… Eso no es bueno – Susurró Leliana.

-He estado practicando las artes prohibidas y me sentenciaron a muerte por ello – Dijo Jowan – Pensé que él estaba ofreciéndome una oportunidad para… redimirme.

\- ¿Él? ¿Bajo las ordenes de quien actuabas? – Preguntó Elissa, creyendo saber la respuesta.

-Teyrn Loghain.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos. Aquel hombre estaba haciendo todo lo posible por llegar a lo más alto, y destruía todo lo que pudiese ser un peligro para su triunfo.

-¡Lo sabía! – Gritó de pronto Alistair - ¡Ese hijo de…!

-Tranquilízate, Alistair – Dijo Leliana, intentando calmarle.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! – Chilló el muchacho - ¡Este asqueroso mago ha matado al arl y todo por culpa de…!

-No está muerto… - Susurró Jowan – El veneno que le suministré debía matarlo poco a poco, confundiéndolo con alguna enfermedad… De momento está inconsciente, pero si no nos apresuramos, acabará sucumbiendo.

\- ¿No puedes ayudarnos, entonces? – Preguntó Leliana.

\- ¡Deseo hacerlo! El Teyrn Loghain me ha abandonado, todo se ha venido abajo y yo soy el responsable. Por eso deseo arreglar las cosas. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

-Puede que sea cierto lo que dice, quizás sirva de algo – Dijo Morrigan – Y si no, déjalo libre. ¿Para qué mantenerlo aquí encerrado?

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! - Alistair parecía horrorizado por la idea - ¿Olvidas que es un mago de sangre? Sin mencionar que es quien ha intentado asesinar al arl Eamon.

\- ¿Y por ese motivo debes matarlo? – Morrigan parecía seria por primera vez - ¿Por sus decisiones equivocadas? ¿Quién habla ahora, Alistair o el templario?

-Yo solo…

-Apoyo la decisión de Morrigan – Comentó Leliana – Desea redimirse. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

Alistair miró con odio al mago. Elissa se percató entonces de lo importante que debía ser el arl Eamon para él.

-De momento, propongo que os quedéis aquí, Jowan – Dijo la joven guarda, alejándose de los barrotes – No puedo asegurar que sigáis con vida si nos acompañáis. Es más seguro que os quedéis en la celda. Cuando llegue el momento, vendremos a buscaros.

-Gracias – El mago suspiró con alivio – Os juro que cumpliré mi palabra.

Elissa fue entonces hacia la puerta de roble, ignorando las quejas de Alistair. Pero entonces, la muchacha se quedó rígida, sin apenas respirar.

\- ¿Elissa, que…? – Comenzó a preguntar Leliana.

\- ¡Rápido! – La muchacha habló en un susurro casi inaudible - ¡Alguien viene! ¡Escondeos!

Leliana corrió hacia una celda cercana y se ocultó tras un montón de heno. Morrigan recitó unas frases y tras un _"¡Pop!"_ apareció convertida en una arañita que se posó en la moldura superior de la puerta. Elissa asió la mano de Alistair y lo llevó tras una gran columna de piedra.

Instantes después de que todos se ocultaran en sus respectivos escondites, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Elissa oyó una respiración profunda y ligeras pisadas que avanzaban hacia el lugar en donde ellos se encontraban. Un olor nauseabundo y putrefacto comenzó a penetrar en sus fosas nasales. Estaba claro: Muertos vivientes.

\- ¡AHORA!

Todos salieron de su escondite al unísono tras oír la orden de Elissa. Leliana cargó con su arco, ya preparado, apuntando entre los barrotes de su celda; no falló ni un tiro. Morrigan saltó de lo alto de la puerta y volvió a su forma normal, congelando a sus víctimas. Los dos cadáveres no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pues sus atacantes habían acabado con ellos mucho antes de que pudieran desenvainar sus armas.

Desgraciadamente, el alboroto llamó la atención de otros monstruos, incluso mabaris, que corrieron al auxilio de sus compañeros. Fue entonces cuando Elissa y Alistair arremetieron contra ellos con sus escudos. En menos de dos minutos, ya no quedaba ningún enemigo al que matar.

Avanzaron a lo largo de las mazmorras, a través de la puerta principal hasta que encontraron unas escaleras que daban al primer piso. Allí accedieron a una sala circular con varias puertas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunto Elissa, confusa.

-Por aquí – Alistair se adelantó.

El muchacho les guio por una de las puertas que daba a un largo y amplio pasillo. El silencio era total, lo único que podía oírse eran sus pisadas sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Alistair abrió una de las puertas laterales y accedió a una gran habitación que parecía ser una biblioteca. Avanzaron varios metros por la moqueta que cubría el suelo cuando, de repente, un humo negro les envolvió.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Chilló Leliana.

Cuatro seres que flotaban en el aire aparecieron de la nada. Tenían un aspecto sombrío y parecían llevar una especie de armadura. No tenían piernas, tan solo unos largos brazos terminados en garras. Su cuello era largo y se estrechaba hasta que en el extremo se formaba la cabeza.

\- ¡Sombras! – Gritó Morrigan – ¡Son demonios de bajo rango!

Elissa observó el rostro de aquella criatura. Jamás en toda su vida había visto un demonio y en aquel mismo instante, tenía uno justo delante de ella, observándola. No atacaban, tan solo miraban a los muchachos fijamente…

\- ¡Te he dicho que tengas cuidado! – Morrigan le había agarrado del hombro – Los demonios no atacan de manera normal. Absorben la vida de su víctima desde dentro.

Aquel demonio pareció reaccionar a las palabras de la bruja y emitió un rugido estridente al que se le sumaron sus compañeros. Alistair asió su espada y atravesó el cuerpo de uno de ellos, que desapareció con un fogonazo y dejando tras de sí una bola de humo negro. Los demás imitaron al muchacho y rápidamente acabaron con todos.

-No han sido muy difíciles de matar – Dijo Alistair mientras avanzaban por otro pasillo.

-Ya os he dicho que eran de rango bajo – Explicó Morrigan – Pero eso solo significa que hay un demonio mayor que está controlándolos. Hay que ir con mucho cuidado.

A lo largo del camino, combatieron con más demonios y algún que otro grupo de cadáveres malolientes. Aquel castillo era inmenso, y era muy difícil orientarse con la infinidad de puertas y habitaciones que habían. Alistair recordaba vagamente el camino hacia los jardines, pero hacía más de diez años que no se adentraba en aquellos muros, y muchas cosas habían sido cambiadas desde su infancia.

-Esperad – Dijo de pronto Elissa – Estoy oyendo algo.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Desde la lejanía podía percibirse gemidos de horror y sollozos. Elissa siguió aquella voz hasta llegar a una puerta situada al extremo de un largo pasillo.

Tras ella se encontraba una joven sirvienta del castillo, que, horrorizada por la matanza que se había llevado a cabo, se había ocultado en un pequeño almacén.

-Me… me llamo Valena. Trabajo como doncella de la arlesa – Explicó la muchacha – Tan solo quiero salir de aquí…

\- ¿Valena? – Elissa la miró con curiosidad - ¿No serás por casualidad hija del herrero?

\- ¿Conocéis a mi padre? Deseo volver a la ciudad, ¿Hay algún modo de salir de aquí?

Tras indicarle la forma de salir y asegurando que todos los monstruos y demonios habían sido derrotados, la muchacha hizo una gran reverencia y corrió en dirección a las mazmorras.

El grupo siguió avanzando por aquel pasillo hasta que llegaron a una gran sala con poca iluminación y estanterías repletas de alimentos y enseres dedicados a la cocina.

\- ¡El almacén! – Dijo de pronto Alistair – Si mi memoria no me falla, tras aquella puerta debería hallarse las escaleras para acceder a los jardines superiores.

-Vayamos pues. No quiero imaginarme lo enfadado que estará Sten por haberle hecho esperar tanto rato.

Los muchachos subieron las escaleras y llegaron a los jardines. Des de la lejanía pudieron observar a un gran grupo de cadáveres deambulando sin rumbo, eran un gran número de arqueros y guerreros armados.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Porque siempre tienen que ir en manada?

-Mirad – Susurró Elissa – Aquella palanca debería accionar la puerta principal del castillo. Si consigo llegar hasta ella y dejo entrar a los caballeros del bann Teagan junto con Sten y Roary, no tendremos ningún problema en derrotarlos.

\- ¿Eres consciente en que debes atravesar un patio repleto de muertos para llegar hasta la palanca? – Preguntó Morrigan.

-Si tienes alguna idea mejor, soy toda oídos.

Morrigan negó con la cabeza.

-Bien – Elissa prosiguió – Correré todo lo rápido que pueda para atravesar el jardín. Vosotros debéis protegerme, sobretodo de los arqueros. En cuanto abra la puerta principal, podremos sumirnos a la batalla.

Sus compañeros asintieron, no muy convencidos de utilizar a la chica como cebo. Elissa asió entonces su escudo, pero no desenvainó su espada, debía correr lo más rápido posible hasta el otro extremo del patio. Y así lo hizo. La muchacha emprendió la carrera ocultando su rostro tras el escudo, de manera que no podía ver quiénes eran sus enemigos o a que distancia se encontraban. Tan solo oía el repicar de las flechas contra su armadura.

Ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta, podía ver a Roary ladrar con nerviosismo y la arrugada frente de Sten…

¡PUM!

Un gran golpe hizo que la chica saltara por los aires y cayera despedida varios metros. Quedó tumbada boca arriba sobre la maleza, inmóvil y sin poder respirar. Todo parecía ocurrir a cámara lenta, Alistair corría hacia ella mientras Leliana y Morrigan mataban a los cadáveres que intentaban atacarlos. Un enorme ser cubierto por una tosca armadura que no tocaba el suelo se acercaba hacia ella, podía oír los ladridos de Roary y los gritos de Sten, era la primera vez que le oía gritar así…

Alistair atacó a aquella criatura con su espada, pero éste era mucho más fuerte que los enemigos contra los que habían luchado hasta el momento, y evitó fácilmente el ataque con su escudo.

\- ¡Alistair! – Gritó Morrigan - ¡Es un regresado! ¡Un demonio! ¡Protege a Elissa!

El muchacho intentó realizar inútilmente varios ataques contra el regresado, pero éste los esquivaba sin apenas moverse. Elissa recobraba la conciencia poco a poco, pero el cuerpo le dolía a horrores. Observó la batalla de Alistair con el demonio y se percató entonces de que la palanca que abría la puerta principal estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

\- ¡Alistair! – Dijo la joven – ¡Acciona la palanca!

El joven guarda gris vaciló unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para que Morrigan conjurara un hechizo que congeló unos segundos al regresado. Alistair observó a Elissa con preocupación, pero pasó de largo hasta llegar a la palanca.

La verja del castillo ascendió lentamente, y tras ella, un centenar de hombres del bann Teagan, junto con Sten y Roary atacaron a los muertos vivientes y al regresado.

Elissa sintió como alguien le elevaba de suelo y abrió los ojos. Sten la sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho y caminaba a paso ligero, seguido por Alistair y Roary.

-Tranquila, _kadan_ – Dijo el qunari.

El hombre posó a la muchacha en el suelo, junto a Leliana y Morrigan, que seguían atacando a los cadáveres que intentaban acercarse a ellos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Leliana.

-Sí, tan solo un poco desorientada.

Elissa se sentó en el suelo, aun mareada, y observó como sus compañeros luchaban arduamente contra el regresado. Al estar cubierto completamente por una armadura que parecía ser impenetrable, los ataques de sus oponentes no surgían ningún efecto.

\- ¿Es que ese bicho no tiene ningún punto débil? – Preguntó Morrigan quemándolo por enésima vez.

"Punto débil…" Pensó Elissa. "¡Eso es! ¡La armadura tiene un punto débil!"

La muchacha se puso de pie, tambaleándose levemente y corrió hacia la batalla ignorando las llamadas de sus compañeras. Pasó junto a Alistair y Sten, que la observaron con sorpresa y se situó frente al regresado. La muchacha levantó su espada y la clavó justo en la obertura del yelmo del demonio. Éste profirió un chillido de horror y se desvaneció en un instante.

Todos los guerreros del bann comenzaron a saltar de alegría, pues no había habido ninguna baja entre sus hombres. Elissa fue hacia sus compañeros, que la esperaban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo supiste su punto débil? – Preguntó Leliana con interés.

-Intuición femenina – Dijo Elissa acariciando a Roary que se apoyaba a dos patas en su pecho – Vayamos al interior, espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde.

El grupo, junto a los guardias del bann y ser Peth, accedió al castillo por la puerta principal y tras atravesar el gran vestíbulo, llegaron a lo que debía de ser la sala del trono.

Allí, saltando y bailando de forma cómica, encontraron a bann Teagan, junto con la arlesa Isolda, y su sobrino Connor, que aplaudía con entusiasmo las cabriolas de su tío.

Al verles acercarse, con un gesto de su mano detuvo el entretenimiento de Teagan e hizo que este se sentara a sus pies, como un perrito faldero.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira a quien tenemos aquí – Connor habló, pero no fue con una voz dulce e infantil propia de un niño, si no con un tono hosco y profundo - ¿Estos son los visitantes que mencionaste, madre?

-S… sí, Connor – La voz de Isolda temblaba.

\- ¿Y ésta es la que ha derrotado a mis súbditos y ha reconquistado mi ciudad? – Isolda asntió con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Me está mirando! ¿Qué es, madre? No puedo verla bien.

-Es… es una mujer, Connor. Como yo.

\- ¡Mentirosa! – el grito de Connor resonó por toda la sala - ¡Mírala! Es mucho más hermosa y joven que tú. Me sorprende que no ordenases su ejecución en un ataque de celos.

-Guarda gris, por favor – Isolda lloraba sin poder contenerse – No hagas daño a mi hijo… No es consciente de sus actos.

-Así que él es el responsable de todo lo que está sucediendo – Dijo Elissa observando al pequeño Connor.

-El niño se ha convertido en una abominación y ha desgarrado el Velo – Explicó Morrigan.

\- ¡No! Fue ese mago. Envenenó a Eamon. Connor solo quería ayudar a su padre.

-E hizo un trato con un demonio para ello… - Morrigan suspiró – Niño estúpido.

\- ¡UN TRATO! ¡UN TRATO! ¡JAJAJAJAJ! – Teagan comenzó a gritar de forma escandalosa.

\- ¡Silencio tío! – Dijo Connor con voz amenazante – Ya te advertí lo que pasaría si seguías gritando ¿Verdad?

-El que debe callarse eres tú, demonio – Elissa dio un paso al frente – Deja en paz al niño y vete de una vez por todas.

\- ¡No he terminado de jugar! – Gritó Connor - ¡Nadie podrá detenerme! ¡Ya me has arruinado suficiente diversión salvando a esa estúpida ciudad y ahora vas a pagármelas!

Connor salió corriendo sin decir nada más y desapareció. Todos los soldados que había en la habitación, incluido el bann Teagan, se levantaron y desenvainaron sus armas.

\- ¡No! – Dijo Elissa horrorizada viendo como sus oponentes se les echaban encima – ¡No podemos luchar contra ellos! No son responsables de sus actos.

-No es necesario matarlos – Dijo Leliana – Derribémoslos hasta que recuperen el conocimiento.

Elissa se cubrió con su escudo de uno de los golpes de los soldados hipnotizados y se dio cuenta entonces, de que sus movimientos eran limitados y torpes. La muchacha envainó la espada y con la empuñadura de ésta, le propinó un golpe seco en el estómago al guardia, que se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente, pero ileso. Alistair imitó a la joven y derribó a otros dos hombres. Sten, sin necesidad de utilizar un arma, se deshizo de los que quedaban, incluido el bann Teagan, que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Isolda corrió hacia su cuñado y apoyó la cabeza del hombre en su regazo.

\- ¡Teagan! – Exclamó la mujer al ver que éste recuperaba poco a poco el conocimiento - ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Estoy… Estoy mejor. Creo. – El hombre se levantó con la ayuda de la arlesa – Mi mente vuelve a ser mía.

\- ¡Andraste Bendita! Jamás me hubiera perdonado que te hubieran matado después de haberte traído aquí… Que estúpida soy.

-Sabias que Connor era el responsable de todo esto desde el principio – Alistair habló con tono acusador.

-Yo… sí. No os dije nada porque estaba segura de que habría algún modo de ayudarlo.

\- ¡Ha muerto gente por su culpa! – Alistair estaba realmente enfadado – Podrías haber pedido ayuda al círculo o…

\- ¡Lo sé! – Isolda comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente - ¡Pero tenía miedo de que se lo llevaran! ¡Es mi pequeño!

-Está claro que el niño es una abominación – Dijo Morrigan – Y solo hay una forma de detenerlo.

\- ¡NO!

-Tranquilícese – Dijo Elissa – Encontraremos una manera de salvarle. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Creo que en sus aposentos – Dijo Teagan observando la puerta por la que había huido Connor – En el piso de arriba.

-Elissa – Alistair dio un paso al frente - Yo jamás apoyaría el hecho de asesinar a un niño, y menos el hijo de Eamon. Pero se ha convertido en una abominación. No creo que haya alternativa.

\- ¡No podemos matar a un niño! – Leliana se irguió – Por muy demonio que sea sigue siendo un niño.

-Connor es mi sobrino, pero esta poseído por un demonio – Teagan abrazó a Isolda – Matarlo sería un acto de misericordia.

-Me niego – Elissa comenzó a temblar – No voy a matarlo. Hablemos con Jowan. Quizás él nos pueda dar una alternativa.

Teagan ordenó a dos de sus hombres que fueran a buscar al mago. Minutos después, ambos aparecieron con el hombre atado, que mostraba una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

-Jowan… - Isolda observaba al hombre con odio – Da las gracias de seguir vivo después de los que has hecho. Ahora dime la solución para salvar a mi hijo.

-Señora Isolda… - Jowan parecía desolado – La única manera de salvar a Connor seria destruir al demonio que lleva en su interior. Matar al niño sería la forma más rápida y sencilla… Pero no la única.

Todos los presentes se tensaron.

-Un mago podría enfrentarse al demonio en el Velo, sin la necesidad de hacer daño al niño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Teagan parecía sorprendido - El demonio está dentro de Connor, ¿No?

-No físicamente. Lo abordó en el Velo, en sus sueños. Y lo controla desde ahí. Podríamos utilizar la conexión que los une para destruir al monstruo – Jowan comenzó a pasearse por la sala – Puedo conferirle el poder de hacerlo a otro mago. Normalmente se necesitaría lirio y la ayuda de varios magos, pero… Yo poseo magia de sangre.

\- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso? – Elissa quedó rígida.

-Puedo extraer el poder necesario para el ritual de la energía de una persona, pero, por desgracia, requiere mucha energía.

\- ¿Me estáis diciendo que para salvar al niño debo matar a otra persona? – Elissa negó con la cabeza – No puedo permitirlo.

\- ¡¿Entonces debo dejar morir a mi hijo?!

-Yo no he dicho eso – Elissa imitó la actitud del mago y comenzó a caminar en círculos – Jowan, antes habéis dicho que se necesitaría lirio y el poder de varios magos para hacer el ritual. Si no me equivoco, la torre de los magos está a un día de aquí…

-No está mal pensado – Dijo Alistair – A fin de cuentas, uno de los tratados afecta a los magos.

\- Pero ¿qué pasará aquí? – Dijo Isolda – Connor no estará inactivo eternamente.

-Yo me quedaré para vigilarlo – Dijo Jowan.

-Morrigan, quédate tú también – Propuso Elissa – Dos magos harán más que uno.

\- ¿De verdad? – La joven resopló con desgana.

\- ¿Prefieres venir con nosotros al Círculo? Quizás haya una plaza libre para ti.

Morrigan hizo una mueca.

-Yo me quedaré con ella – Dijo Leliana.

-Perfecto. Entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Elissa dio media vuelta, seguida por Alistair, Roary y Sten. Desde los jardines, la muchacha pudo vislumbrar en una de las ventanas de los pisos superiores la cara de Connor, que a su vez les observaba con odio contenido. Debía salvar la vida de aquel niño, no podía permitir que se derramara más sangre inocente…

-Vayamos al círculo de los magos.


	15. El Círculo de los Magos

**Capítulo 15: El Círculo de los Magos  
**

Elissa se acurrucaba en las finas mantas de franela que arropaban su cuerpo. Observaba el fuego que chisporroteaba débilmente en los calcinados troncos de madera que horas antes, Sten y Alistair habían recolectado. A penas una llamita calentaba sus pies desnudos. Era una de las noches más frías hasta la fecha. El invierno se acercaba.

Sten y Alistair dormían en sus respectivas tiendas, mientras que Roary roncaba a su lado. Aún faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera, pero la muchacha no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Debían llegar al Círculo de magos de Ferelden lo antes posible.

La joven sintió entonces como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Alistair, cubierto por una sábana similar a la de Elissa, la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Qué haces despierta? ¿No puedes dormir?

-La verdad es que no. Estamos muy cerca del Círculo, no entiendo porque debemos parar.

-La noche está para dormir. No sabemos que nos espera allí, debemos descansar – Alistair se acercó a la joven al ver que ésta tiritaba - Oye, Elissa. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime.

\- ¿Por qué te tomas la molestia de salvar la vida de Connor? Es decir, el niño es una abominación, y dadas las circunstancias el camino más rápido sería matarlo y continuar con nuestro viaje. ¿Por qué entonces decidiste hacer esto?

Elissa quedó unos instantes en silencio, antes de contestar.

-Yo tenía un sobrino, se llamaba Oren. Acababa de cumplir siete años cuando los hombres de Howe lo asesinaron – La joven apretó el puño con rabia – No voy a permitir que muera ningún inocente más, Alistair, y menos aún un niño. Oren tenía toda una vida por delante y se la arrebataron. Si puedo, deseo devolverle a este niño la esperanza de seguir viviendo.

Alistair la observó y la abrazó.

-No tienes ni idea de lo increíble que eres.

Elissa se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Estaba acostumbrada a sentir la dureza de la armadura cuando se acercaba al muchacho, pero ahora ambos estaban vestidos con ropas livianas y podía apreciar a la perfección los musculosos brazos del chico y notaba como sus pechos se unían a través de la fina tela de sus ropajes.

Alistair debió percibir algo similar, porque se separó rápidamente de la joven y se puso en pie, rojo como nunca antes lo había estado.

-Voy… voy a mi tienda a… a dormir – Tartamudeó – Tu… tú también deberías descansar.

El joven desapareció rápidamente. Elissa observó la lona de la tienda del muchacho con nerviosismo. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Aquella era la primera vez que había estado tan cerca de un hombre… De Alistair.

* * *

-Pareces cansada, _kadan_ – Sten habló con voz grave.

-Sí, he pasado una… mala noche – Elissa bostezó – Sten, llevo tiempo deseando preguntártelo. ¿Qué significa _karan_?

- _Kadan_ – Corrigió el qunari – Nada que a un humano deba interesarle.

Elissa observó con rabia a su compañero. Toda su vida había estudiado culturas y razas. Conocía a la perfección la historia de Thedas, así como _El cantar de la luz_ y los dioses élficos, pero desconocía la vida y costumbres de los qunaris, así como su lenguaje y religión. Ansiaba aprender de todo aquello que Sten pudiese explicarle, pero el qunari no estaba dispuesto a compartir aquella información.

-Eres un…

-¡Mirad! – Dijo Alistair de repente – ¡Allí, al otro lado del río!

Un gran torreón circular se elevaba en un pequeño cayo situado en el mismísimo lago Calenhad. Había un sinfín de ventanales estrechos que llegaban a lo más alto de la torre. No obstante, tan solo parecía haber una puerta de entrada.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a ella? – Preguntó Sten.

-Allí hay un pequeño embarcadero – Dijo Alistair – Tendremos que cruzar el lago en un bote.

-Parece una cárcel – Dijo Elissa con tristeza.

El grupo se acercó al muelle. En él, junto a un par de barcas maltrechas, había un hombre con un singular uniforme.

-¿Un templario? – Dijo Alistair confundido - ¿Qué hace aquí un templario?

-¡Eh! – Dijo el hombre al verles - ¿No pretenderéis ir a la torre verdad?

-Pues esa era nuestra intención – Respondió Elissa.

-Pues va a ser que no – El templario se cruzó de brazos – Tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie.

-Somos guardas grises y necesitamos llegar a la torre – Dijo Elissa.

-Demuéstralo.

La muchacha miró desconcertada a sus compañeros. Roary gruñó amenazadoramente.

-¿Disculpe?

-Si eres un guarda gris podrás demostrarlo ¿No?

\- ¡Tú, mentecato! -Alistair se acercó en tono amenazador - ¿Crees que somos monos de feria para ir exhibiéndonos de esta manera?

-Tranquilízate, Alistair. Tomémonos las cosas con calma, estoy segura de que haremos entrar en razón a este buen hombre – Elissa desenvainó su espada y le mostró la afilada hoja al asustado templario – ¿Esto le parece suficiente prueba, señor?

-S… sí, _My ladie_. Por aquí por favor.

Con la ayuda del templario, todo el grupo subió a uno de los botes. Sten cogió en brazos al asustado mabari, que gemía con temor al sentir el zarandeo de la barca. En poco tiempo consiguieron llegar a la orilla. La torre era inmensa, lo suficientemente grande como para acoger a todos los magos de Ferelden. Ocupaba toda la superficie del islote, y la única porción de tierra accesible era la que llevaba del embarcadero a la puerta principal.

Tras despedirse del hombre se adentraron en la torre. Allí se encontraron con un gran grupo de templarios que corrían de un lado a otro, farfullando nerviosamente y socorriendo a varios de sus compañeros que yacían malheridos en el suelo.

-Suerte que Morrigan no ha venido – Dijo Elissa.

-¿Quien se supone que sois vosotros? – Un hombre de mediana edad se acercó a ellos. Llevaba la armadura propia de los templarios y estaba armado.

-Disculpe – Elissa se acercó tímidamente– Desearía hablar con la persona que estuviera al mando.

-Estáis hablando con ella – El hombre realizó una breve reverencia – Soy Greagoir, caballero-comandante de los templarios, encargado del Círculo de magos de Ferelden. ¿Quiénes sois? Creía haber dado la orden de que nadie podía acercarse a la torre.

-Somos guardas grises, comandante. Buscamos la ayuda de los magos para combatir la Ruina.

-Guardas grises… - Suspiró el hombre – Ahora mismo estamos pasando una situación delicada y ni templarios ni magos estamos en condiciones para ayudaros. Debéis marcharos, por vuestra propia seguridad.

Elissa observó entonces como varios hombres aseguraban una gran puerta de roble que permitía acceder al interior de la torre.

-Están atrancando la puerta – Comentó Alistair – ¿Para impedir que entremos o… que salgan?

Greagoir se tensó.

-Voy a seros franco. El Círculo ya no está bajo nuestro control. No puedo prescindir de ninguno de mis hombres para que os ayuden y como podéis imaginar, los magos están… indispuestos – El comandante comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos – Las abominaciones y los demonios pululan por los pasillos, el Círculo ha caído.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con los magos que hayan quedado atrapados al otro lado de esa puerta? – Preguntó Elissa con voz acusadora.

-Ninguno de ellos habrá sobrevivido, y los que lo hayan hecho podrían convertirse en abominaciones. Debemos destruir todo cuanto quede de la torre para conjurar el peligro.

-¿Cómo puede decir algo así? – Dijo la joven horrorizada.

-El comandante tiene razón Elissa. Es muy peligroso – Admitió Alistair.

-Enfrentarse a un engendro tenebroso sí que es peligroso – Elissa comenzó a caminar hacia el portón – Pienso entrar ahí y ayudar a todos los magos que pueda – Al ver que Greagoir abría la boca para replicar, continuó – Con su permiso o sin él.

El templario la miró con reproche.

-No intente detenerla, es demasiado cabezota – Dijo Alistair encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien – El hombre suspiró – Si lo consigues estaré en deuda contigo. Lo bastante como para ofrecerte la ayuda de los templarios para tu causa.

-Gracias, comandante.

-Una cosa más. Sólo creeré que todo ha terminado si el primer encantador Irving se presenta ante mí. Ya he pedido el derecho de anulación y no tardará en llegar. Si aún no has regresado… Atacaremos.

Elissa asintió y caminó junto a sus compañeros hasta la puerta de roble. Varios templarios los miraban con miedo y desconfianza. Sten apartó los muebles que habían utilizado como barrera y los cuatro se adentraron en la torre.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y pudieron oír el movimiento de los muebles los cuales volvían a colocar para proteger las puertas. Elissa comenzó a caminar a paso ligero, seguida por Sten, Alistair y Roary. El pasillo por el cual avanzaban era circular y muy amplio, dando paso a varias habitaciones, las cuales estaban totalmente destruidas.

-Esto me recuerda a la torre de Ishal – Comentó Alistair.

Al fin llegaron a la última de las puertas, situada al otro extremo del pasillo. Voces y estruendos se oían al otro lado. Elissa la abrió con esfuerzo y ésta chirrió.

Una anciana vestida con la túnica del círculo luchaba arduamente contra un demonio de la cólera. Éste creó un circulo de fuego que rodeó a la mujer, pero ella, con un movimiento de bastón, hizo desaparecer las llamas y terminó con el demonio, que murió tras un fogonazo.

-¡TÚ! – La anciana se percató de la aparición del grupo y les apuntó con su bastón amenazadoramente – ¡No te acerques! Seas un guarda gris o no, te fulminare en este mismo instante.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! – Alistair observó a la maga, ofendido - ¡¿Pero que se ha creído la abuela esta?!

-¡Wynne! – Exclamó Elissa sorprendida - ¡Sois vos! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Soy una maga del Círculo, por si no te había quedado claro – La voz de Wynne tenía un deje de desprecio – Mas importante aún, ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? Los templarios no dejan entrar a cualquiera.

-He venido en busca de la ayuda de los magos.

-Y supongo que te habrán dicho que el Círculo no está en disposición de ayudarte. No creo que ese haya sido el motivo por el cual te hayan dejado entrar los templarios. ¿Es que acaso planean atacar la torre?

-¿Atacar la torre? No, no os preocupéis, el derecho de anulación aún no ha llegado – Explicó Elissa – Aunque no sé qué se supone que es, pero por lo visto hasta que no llegue no van a hacer nada.

-El derecho de anulación les da a los templarios libre albedrío para deshacer el acuerdo de paz con los magos, destruir el Círculo y a cualquiera que suponga un peligro… - La anciana bajó su báculo y suspiró – Así que Greagoir cree que estamos perdidos…

Elissa sintió entonces la presencia de alguien y de forma automática, llevó su mano hacia la empuñadura de su espada. Un niño y una niña de no más de cinco años caminaban de la mano de una jovencita hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Los tres llevaban túnicas del Círculo de distintos colores.

-Tranquila, ellos no nos harán daño – Dijo Wynne acariciando el cabello rizado del niño – Como puedes ver, los templarios no tuvieron reparo en abandonarnos a nuestra suerte, pero pese a todo, hemos sobrevivido. No obstante, si invocan el derecho, no podremos hacerles frente.

-¡Deseamos ayudar! – Dijo Elissa – El comandante ha dicho que entrará en razón si es el primer encantador el que habla con él. Pretendo buscarle y llevarle ante Greagoir.

-Irving está en algún lugar de la torre, pero no sé dónde. Muchos han caído en esta batalla, espero que no sea demasiado tarde… - Wynne observó la barrera que bloqueaba la puerta de entrada – Iré con vosotros. Soy la única que puede deshacer ésta barrera y también puedo guiaros por la torre.

-Genial – Dijo Alistair – Espero no tener que cogerla en brazos si se cansa, abuela.

-¡Wynne! – La joven que acompañaba a los niños agarró a la anciana con fuerza - ¡No vayas! Sé que no estás bien. Antes te hirieron de mala manera.

-Tranquila, estaré bien. Tú debes cuidar de los niños. Nos desharemos de todos los enemigos que encontremos por el camino así que no debes temer por posibles ataques – Wynne se soltó de la niña y miró a Elissa con confianza – Vamos pues.

Con un movimiento de bastón, la barrera despareció y dejó la puerta de entrada desprotegida.

Elissa caminó a paso rápido, seguida por sus compañeros y la maga. La siguiente habitación resultó ser una gran biblioteca, amueblada simplemente por enormes estanterías que llegaban al techo y viejos libros polvorientos. Si el Círculo no se encontrara en aquel descontrol y la Ruina no acechara Ferelden, a Elissa le habría encantado hundir sus narices en aquellos libros durante semanas.

El grupo avanzó con cuidado, pues todo estaba completamente desordenado y en ruinas: estanterías destrozadas a sus pies y miles de libros esparcidos por el suelo. Cristales rotos y grandes manchas de sangre concluían la decoración del ambiente. Wynne apartaba la mirada de los cadáveres inertes de sus compañeros y fortuitas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al reconocer a algunos de ellos.

Atravesaron otra puerta para llegar a otra biblioteca, esta vez más grande que la anterior y con más mobiliario. Elissa caminó entre restos de pergaminos cuando de pronto sintió que se le erizaba el vello. Un gemido surgió de la nada e inundó la habitación. Un demonio apareció de repente, escoltado por otros dos que se deslizaban con rapidez hacia ellos.

-¡Una abominación! – Dijo Alistair desenvainando su espada.

Elissa se fijó en el demonio que había aparecido primero. Era difícil de describir su apariencia, alto y terrorífico, parecía haber sido un humano al que la piel se le hubiera disuelto y hubiera convertido su torso en algo así como una armadura. Sus brazos delgados en forma de garra caían a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus ojos, de apariencia humana, les observaban fijamente, con expresión inescrutable.

La joven no dudó ni un instante. Se deshizo de los escoltas con la ayuda de Roary, que había sido el primero en atacar, y se centró en la abominación, con la cual sus compañeros ya estaban luchando. No fue difícil matarla, Sten asió su gran espada y le propinó un profundo corte en el pecho. Alistair, por otro lado, le arrancó un brazó y Elissa finalmente dio el golpe final por la espalda. La criatura cayó de bruces al suelo y quedó inerte a sus pies.

-Vaya – Dijo Alistair – No ha sido tan difícil.

-¡APARTAOS DE AHÍ! ¡RÁPIDO!

Sten y Roary reaccionaron a tiempo, pero Elissa y Alistair no. El cuerpo de la abominación ardió repentinamente y provocó una explosión que alcanzó a los dos guardas grises. Elissa notó como su cara, la única parte de su cuerpo desprotegida, ardía. No podía ver nada y sentía como su piel se tornaba dura y tirante por momentos.

-¡Por la gloria de Andraste!

Elissa percibió entonces como la mano de Wynne se posaba en su mejilla. La mujer susurró unas palabras y acto seguido, la muchacha pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Su piel estaba en perfectas condiciones. Wynne corrió entonces hacia Alistair que, al igual que Elissa, había sufrido las consecuencias de la explosión.

-Wynne, ¿Puedes curar?

-Me especialicé en este tipo de magia a los quince años – Dijo la anciana mientras se encargaba del joven – Podría decirse que tengo… Experiencia.

-Gra-Gracias – Susurró Alistair palpando su rostro con desconcierto.

-No hay por qué darlas, querido. Pongámonos en marcha, ésta explosión solo habrá servido para alertar a los enemigos.

Efectivamente fue así. Al fin atravesaron la biblioteca y llegaron a un gran despacho con unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Pero no sería tan fácil llegar hasta ellas, pues varias abominaciones les esperaban. Elissa y Alistair se encargaron de una de ellas mientras Roary, Sten y Wynne luchaban con otras dos. Ésta vez habían aprendido la lección y cuando los jóvenes consiguieron matarla, retrocedieron rápidamente y la explosión no llegó a herirlos.

Tras derrotar a las demás abominaciones, el grupo ascendió por la escalera hasta el segundo piso. Nada más llegar al rellano superior, se adentraron en una sala circular con decoraciones de mármol. Allí, de pie junto a una estatua derruida, había un hombre que hablaba para sí mismo.

-Que desastre – Decía – Todo está tan desordenado…

-¿Quién sois? – Elissa corrió hacia el hombre, que la miró con expresión calmada - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Estáis en peligro!

-Estaba intentando limpiar un poco – La voz del mago era pausada y tranquila – Pero no hay mucho que hacer.

-¿No quieres irte de aquí? – Preguntó Elissa algo confusa ante la reacción del sujeto.

-Intenté marcharme, pero me encontré con una barrera y decidí volver al trabajo.

-Owain – Wynne y los demás habían llegado junto a ellos - ¡Tendrías que haberme dicho algo! Te habría abierto la puerta.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí.

-Cómo… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – El desconcierto de la joven era cada vez mayor.

-Porque **ES** un tranquilo – Alistair posó la mirada en la frente del mago. Allí tatuado, había un dibujo similar a un sol – Los tranquilos no tienen emociones. En algunos casos, como los magos rebeldes, los templarios someten a estas personas al _rito de la tranquilidad_ , que consiste cortar la conexión del mago con el Velo. De manera que el tranquilo ya no puede soñar en el Velo y mucho menos hacer magia. Como efecto secundario, sus emociones son eliminadas por completo, lo que los hace más vulnerables a los demonios.

-No… no puede ser…. – Dijo Elissa horrorizada.

-Preferiría no morir – Dijo Owen el tranquilo – Preferiría que la torre volviera a su estado original. Puede que Niall tenga éxito y nos salve a todos.

-¿Niall? – Preguntó Wynne - ¿En que debe tener éxito Niall?

-No lo sé, pero vino con otros magos y se llevó la Letanía de Andralla.

-Pero la Letanía sirve para protegerte del control mental… ¿Hay magos de sangre aquí?

-No lo sé.

-Debemos encontrar a Niall, Elissa – Dijo Wynne apresuradamente – La Letanía nos dará una oportunidad frente a cualquier mago de sangre y no me extrañaría que este conflicto sea obra de alguno de ellos.

-Os deseo suerte.

Owen volvió a observar aquella estatua destruida y a hablar para sí.

Elissa caminó entonces guiada por Wynne hacia una de las puertas de la sala. Llegaron a un pasillo circular y entraron por una de las puertas laterales. Allí encontraron una gran habitación con camas y armarios y, poco después, oyeron voces lejanas que discutían nerviosamente. El grupo corrió hacia uno de los dormitorios y allí localizaron a tres magos del Círculo que, al verles, comenzaron a lanzar hechizos.

-¡¿Qué hacéis?! – Gritó Elissa esquivando una bola de hielo que impactó contra uno de los armarios que había tras ella y lo destruyó completamente - ¡Somos guardas grises! ¡Hemos venido a ayudaros!

-Esa magia… - Susurró Wynne bloqueando uno de los ataques - ¡Son magos de sangre!

Elissa observó a las tres personas que atacaban a los muchachos. Eran dos hombres y una mujer, jóvenes, de aspecto ordinario y sin nada que pudiera hacerle pensar que hicieran uso de la magia prohibida. Y, sin embargo, ellos eran los responsables de toda la desgracia que estaba ocurriendo.

La chica desenvainó su espada, dispuesta a terminar con aquella batalla sinsentido, pero los incesantes ataques de los magos le impedían acercarse. A cada paso que daba, una bola de fuego o un relámpago le hacía retroceder, el poder de aquellos magos era desmesurado.

-¡Es imposible! – Gritó Elissa a sus compañeros – No soy capaz de acercarme. Así no podremos atacar.

Alistair observó a la muchacha durante una milésima de segundo, apretó su puño con fuerza y corrió hacia los magos.

-¡ALISTAIR! – Gritó Elissa horrorizada.

El joven guarda, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes, dejó caer su espada, se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a susurrar palabras inteligibles.

Uno de los magos conjuró entonces un hechizo y creó un gran destello púrpura que se elevó hasta el techo y cayó sobre Alistair.

Wynne fue lo suficientemente rápida para crear una barrera protectora que evitó la muerte segura del muchacho, pero hizo que aquella descarga saliera despedida en varias direcciones e hiriera a Roary, que gimió con dolor y comenzó a sangrar.

-¡ROARY! – Elissa corrió hacia el mabari y lo sujetó entre sus brazos mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

-¡Alistair! ¡No podré aguantar mucho más! – Gritó Wynne mientras, con su magia, protegía al joven de los hechizos enemigos.

Segundos más tardes, el muchacho detuvo su oratoria. Entonces, ocurrió algo sorprendente. De su cuerpo emergió una luz azul que inundó por completo la sala. Los hechizos de los magos de sangre desaparecieron, al igual que la barrera de Wynne. Todos observaron al muchacho, que se irguió lentamente, espada en mano.

-¡Sten! ¡Elissa! ¡Atacad ahora!

Sten corrió hacia los magos y con un movimiento de su espada consiguió tumbar a los dos hombres. La mujer cayó de bruces temblando incontrolablemente e intentando utilizar su magia para defenderse, sin éxito.

-No la mates – Dijo Alistair – Interroguémosla sobre lo que está pasando aquí.

-¡Wynne! – Elissa permanecía en el suelo con Roary en los brazos - ¡Ayúdame! ¡No puedo detener la hemorragia!

La anciana corrió al lado de la muchacha y posó las manos en el lomo del perro. Acto seguido pronunció unas palabras, pero nada ocurrió.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Porque no se cura?!

-Lo… Lo siento querida. Me temo que no puedo hacer magia.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir Wynne?! ¡ROARY SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!

-Cre-creo que el haz de luz que creó Alistair impide que los magos podamos hacer uso de nuestra magia.

-¡Alistair! – Elissa se dirigió al joven con desesperación – Por favor, deshaz lo que has hecho antes. Por favor… Roary está…

-Tranquilízate, Elissa. He disipado la magia durante un par de minutos. Wynne no tardará en recuperarse.

Como el muchacho había dicho, tras unos minutos de las manos de Wynne comenzaron a salir hilos de luz verde que rodearon al mabari y consiguieron cerrar su herida. Elissa suspiró aliviada y acarició la cabeza de su perro, que yacía inconsciente sobre su regazo.

-Está bien, pero ha perdido mucha sangre. No creo que deba seguir acompañándonos, sería peligroso para él.

-Tienes razón, Wynne – Elissa asintió - ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Le llevamos con los niños para que cuiden de él?

\- No, deshacer lo andado sería una pérdida de tiempo del cual no disponemos. Uno de vosotros debería llevarlo y quedarse con los niños. Así también nos cercioramos de que los templarios no ataquen antes de encontrar a Irving.

-Iré yo – Dijo Sten.

Sin esperar respuesta de sus compañeros, el qunari cogió en brazos al perro.

-Sten – Elissa agarró el gran brazo del hombre – Muchas gracias, yo…

-Confía en mí, _kadan._

Elissa asintió y Sten se alejó.

-Es hombre de poca palabra – Dijo Wynne sonriendo.

-¿Todo este lío por un simple chucho?

La maga que habían dejado vivir para poder interrogar se había levantado y les miraba con desprecio. Elissa desenvainó su espada y fue hacia ella amenazadoramente, lo que hizo que la mujer perdiera toda la valentía que había reunido y cayera de nuevo al suelo.

-Y tú eres una simple maga, escoria – Dijo Elissa con odio – Dame una razón para que no te mate.

-Se… sé que no tengo derecho a pedir clemencia – La mujer temblaba incontrolablemente – Pero nosotros no queríamos esto. Uldred nos dijo que el Círculo apoyaría a Loghain y que él nos ayudaría a sacudirnos el yugo de la capilla.

-Otra vez Loghain – Susurró Alistair – Ha llegado a causar estragos hasta en el Círculo de los hechiceros… No quiero imaginar lo que llegaría a hacer si toma el control de Ferelden.

-La magia de sangre no es la solución – Elissa continuó hablando con la maga – Luchar por lo que uno cree es un acto noble, pero el fin no siempre justifica los medios.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo era la vida aquí, yo…

-Tan solo oigo lamentos mientras otros mueren por vuestra causa. Lamentable – Elissa envainó su espada – Te perdonaré la vida, pero eso no significa que no recibirás ningún castigo por tus crímenes. Los templarios se encararán de decidir tu destino.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar ignorando los sollozos y las suplicas de la mujer.

Tras dejar atrás los dormitorios, el grupo avanzó por otro interminable pasillo que les llevó a una cocina y después a una inmensa habitación que resultó ser el comedor.

Allí encontraron grandes mesas de varios metros de longitud colocadas de forma desordenada por toda la sala, al igual que sus respectivas sillas totalmente destrozadas. Elissa camino juntó a sus compañeros evitando los astillados trozos de madera que sobresalían peligrosamente. De repente, de entre los restos, una decena de cadáveres calcinados cobraron vida y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Elissa y Alistair compartieron una mirada de complicidad, ambos sabían el método con el cual derrotar a los enemigos, pues habían combatido contra ellos en Risco Rojo.

La muchacha asió con fuerza su escudo y arremetió contra el grupo en su totalidad. La mayoría de los cadáveres cayeron al suelo y uno de ellos perdió la cabeza. Mientras la joven luchaba con los que habían soportado el impacto, Alistair se encargaba de seccionar la cabeza de aquellos que habían caído antes de que pudieran volver a levantarse. Wynne comprendió rápidamente las intenciones de los muchachos y se dispuso a ayudarles lanzando hechizos paralizantes a los cadáveres, de manera que pudieran matarlos sin necesidad de luchar contra ellos.

-No sabía que eras templario, Alistair.

Tras dejar el comedor, Elissa, Alistair y Wynne continuaron por otro de los pasillos de la torre.

-No lo soy. Recibí educación como templario, pero me convertí en guarda gris antes de poder tomar los votos.

-¿Eso significa que no has bebido lirio?

-No.

-¿Y cómo es posible que puedas utilizar las habilidades de los templarios si no has bebido lirio?

-Conozco todas las habilidades de los templarios – Dijo Alistair encogiéndose de hombros – No tengo la necesidad de beber lirio para inhibir magia. El lirio sólo sirve para potenciar nuestro poder, no para crearlo.

Elissa siguió avanzando junto a sus compañeros, pero ignoraba completamente la conversación de Alistair y Wynne. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Roary. ¿Estaría bien? Wynne dijo que no había peligro, pero ¿Y si los templarios atacaban? El mabari estaba demasiado débil para defender a los niños y lo más seguro era que acabara sucumbiendo.

Todos aquellos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza cuando, de repente, al pasar frente a una de las puertas que había en el pasillo, una sensación de inquietud se apoderó de ella. La joven paró en seco y observó la puerta entreabierta. Sabía que allí dentro había algo, algo que le estaba llamando. Pero ¿Y si era un demonio intentando apoderarse de ella?

-¿Qué ocurre Elissa? – Preguntó Alistair.

-Nada, es sólo que… - La joven avanzó hacia la puerta – Tengo que entrara ahí un momento.

-Ese es el despacho de Irving – Dijo Wynne – Si buscas la Letanía, ahí no la encontraras. Niall se la llevó.

-Esperadme aquí por favor.

Ignorando las quejas de sus compañeros, Elissa abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho de Irving. Aquella parecía ser la única habitación de la torre que permanecía intacta. Las estanterías, los libros e incluso el escritorio estaban en perfectas condiciones. La joven avanzó, dejándose llevar por aquella corazonada. No, no era un demonio lo que la llamaba, era algo más… sombrío.

La chica abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio del primer encantador. Allí estaba, un gran libro negro. La muchacha lo cogió con cuidado y lo observó detenidamente. Era un libro de complicados hechizos y magia antigua, un grimorio.

La joven lo guardó en su mochila y salió de la habitación. La única que podría explicarle el significado del contenido de aquel grimorio era Morrigan.

-¡Vamos Elissa! – Le apresuró Wynne – Allí están las escaleras. Debemos darnos prisa.

Los tres corrieron hacia la puerta que había señalado la anciana y la abrieron con cuidado.

Al otro lado de ésta, encontraron un sinfín de cuerpos inertes de hombres y mujeres, tanto magos como templarios. En el centro de aquella pesadilla había un demonio, observándoles con expresión divertida.

La apariencia del demonio era muy similar a los que habían derrotado con anterioridad, pero había algo en ése ser que le hacía ser diferente. Parecía poderoso y seguro, no hacía ningún movimiento brusco cuando se deslizaba entre los cuerpos y no parecía interesado en atacar a los chicos.

-Oh – Su voz era risueña, tranquila y a la vez soporífera – Mira. Visitantes. Os entretendría con gusto, pero… requeriría demasiado… esfuerzo.

-¿Esto que se supone que es? – Bufó Alistair – ¿El demonio holgazán?

-Algunos me llaman… pereza.

-Genial – Dijo Elissa desenvainando su espada – Así será más fácil matarte.

-¿Pero por qué? – El demonio se acercó más a ellos – ¿No estás cansada de tanta violencia? Yo desde luego sí. ¿No os gustaría sentaros y… olvidar todo esto? ¿Dejarlo atrás?

Una somnolencia repentina se apoderó de Elissa. La muchacha no podía dejar de bostezar y sentía como sus párpados caían lentamente. Sus piernas ya no aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo y sentía una necesidad creciente de dormir.

-No… - Alistair bostezó – No vas a poder… conmigo. Wynne, haz algo por favor.

Pero Wynne ya había caído inconsciente y Alistair no tardó ni medio segundo en imitarla. Elissa sentía que sus últimas fuerzas le abandonaban y cayó al suelo, al igual que sus compañeros. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue al demonio de la pereza esbozar una gran sonrisa.


	16. Mas allá de los sueños

**Capítulo 16: Mas allá de los sueños**

 _Elissa…_

"Una voz la llamaba…"

 _Elissa cariño, despierta._

"Le era tan familiar... Pero por alguna razón sabía que aquello debía ser un sueño. Ella no podía estar allí"

Elissa abrió los ojos y se enderezó repentinamente.

Se encontraba en su habitación de Pináculo. Todo estaba exactamente como lo recordaba: Su gran cama con sábanas de seda y un dosel que la envolvía, una gran cómoda blanca decorada con dibujos que ella misma había hecho a los cinco años y un gran espejo de oro situado en la pared que estaba frente a ella.

-Creía que no te despertarías nunca – Eleanor, su madre, sonreía abiertamente mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras corría las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol.

-Buenos días madre – Saludó la joven bostezando - ¿Por qué motivo no ha venido la doncella? Es extraño que seas tú quien me despierte.

Eleanor sonrió aún más y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-¡Cómo no voy a venir a despertarte en un día como hoy! En un par de horas ya no serás más mi pequeña…

La mujer sollozó ruidosamente.

-¿Hoy? ¿Qué tiene hoy de especial?

Elissa escrutó más concienzudamente su dormitorio. Todo parecía normal y no había nada fuera de lugar. Nada, exceptuando un gran vestido blanco que había colgado junto al espejo.

-¡Tu boda tonta! – Eleanor daba saltitos de emoción - ¡No puede ser que te hayas olvidado! Vamos querida, ve cambiándote de ropa, enseguida llegará Oriana para ayudarnos.

Elissa se levantó desconcertada. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Ella no había elegido a ningún pretendiente para casarse. Entonces, ¿Por qué su madre insistía en que era el día de su boda? Todo aquello parecía muy raro…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le extrajeron de su ensimismamiento. Eleanor se apresuró a abrir y en el dormitorio entraron su cuñada Oriana, que llevaba un largo vestido púrpura con ornamentos plateados, y su sobrino Oren.

-¡Tita!¡Tita! – El pequeño corrió a los brazos de su tía y le besó en la mejilla – ¡Hoy es tu boda!

-¡Oren! – Le reprendió Oriana – Tu y yo teníamos un acuerdo. Si venías conmigo debías portarte bien.

El niño se separó de su tía y bajó la cabeza.

-¡Oh querida! ¡Cómo es posible que a éstas horas aún estés en estas condiciones! – Oriana chascó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-Aún está medio dormida, supongo que habrá pasado mala noche por los nervios.

-¡Oh! Aún recuerdo mi boda con Fergus. Aquella noche no pude pegar ojo. Estaba histérica.

Las dos mujeres rieron observadas por el pequeño Oren.

Elissa se aseó con agua fría y se puso su ropa interior. Aquella sensación de la seda sobre su piel se sentía extrañamente desconocida. Parecía que habían pasado décadas desde que había utilizado aquel tipo de ropa. La joven observaba su reflejo en el espejo dorado cuando se percató de la cicatriz que tenía en su pantorrilla derecha.

Oriana peinó a la muchacha y recogió su larga y rubia cabellera en una hermosa trenza con adornos florales. Para terminar, Eleanor la ayudó a ponerse el vestido y retocó sutilmente su maquillaje.

-Eres la novia más hermosa del mundo – Dijo la mujer llorando.

Elissa volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo. El vestido que llevaba era completamente blanco, sin mangas y ceñido por la cintura. La cola arrastraba varios metros y llevaba un velo transparente que recorría su trenzado pelo.

Las tres mujeres y el niño caminaron por el castillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta del gran salón. Allí esperándolas estaban su padre, Bryce, y su hermano. Oriana besó a su marido en la mejilla y juntos entraron en la sala. Eleonor observó a Elissa con orgullo, se secó las lágrimas y siguió a su hijo.

-Estás preciosa, mi vida – Bryce besó la mejilla de su hija y extendió su brazo – Adelante.

Entonces las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par. Tras ellas, un centenar de personas se pusieron en pie. Todo el mundo la observaba mientras ella avanzaba lentamente, cogida del brazo de su padre y con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Rostros de personas desconocidas se cruzaban en su mirada, hasta que ocurrió algo que le hizo reaccionar. Ser Gilmore la miraba, feliz y contento por verla vestida de novia, a punto de desposarse con otro hombre…

 _"Te amo Elissa, ojalá hubiera tenido el valor para decírtelo antes... Ahora por favor, ¡Corred!"_

La joven perdió el equilibrio durante un instante, pero logró sujetarse al brazo de su padre. ¿Qué había sido eso? Aquella voz…

Al fin llegaron al altar, donde su futuro esposo la esperaba sonriente. Era rubio, de ojos color miel y de facciones infantiles.

-¡Alistair!

-Hola mi amor – Saludó el muchacho, deslumbrante – Al fin ha llegado el día. Estás preciosa.

El joven asió su mano con dulzura, pero ella lo rechazó firmemente.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto?! – La muchacha no cabía en sí del enfado – Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia.

-Cariño, no sé a qué te refieres…

Elissa miró a los invitados y se dio cuenta de que no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

"¡Piensa!" Se dijo a sí misma "¡PIENSA!"

-¿Qué sucede? – Alistair le agarró el hombro, preocupado.

-No me toques con tus sucias manos, demonio.

El chico se quedó callado durante un segundo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo mi amor, yo no…

-No intentes engañarme. Se lo que eres y también se cómo matarte. Me das asco.

El vestido de novia, el castillo y todos los invitados desaparecieron. Tan solo quedaron Elissa y el falso Alistair, que la miraba con odio intenso. La joven sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Sabía que no era Alistair quien la miraba así, pero verle con aquella expresión…

-Estúpida niña – Dijo el demonio con enfado – Te he dado todo lo que deseabas. ¿Por qué insistes en seguir sufriendo?

-No es una felicidad falsa lo que quiero – Elissa desenvainó su espada – Conseguiré ser feliz por mis propios medios.

La muchacha se abalanzó sobre Alistair, pero éste esquivó el ataque. El joven también desenvainó su arma y ambos muchachos comenzaron una ardua batalla. Podía no ser el Alistair real, pero poseía todas sus cualidades en combate, y por supuesto era mucho mejor que ella.

-Tonta – Los jóvenes cruzaron espadas – Sé que me amas y yo también te amo. Déjate llevar por una vez, Elissa.

La muchacha giró sobre sí misma y con un grácil movimiento, clavó su espada en el estómago de Alistair.

-No necesito que un asqueroso demonio me ame, gracias – La muchacha extrajo su espada ensangrentada – Conseguiré que el verdadero Alistair se enamore de mí.

El cuerpo del demonio se desintegró hasta finalmente desaparecer.

Elissa suspiró. Se encontraba en un lugar extraño, no había paredes, tan solo un sinfín de extrañas rocas con formas ambiguas que flotaban sobre su cabeza. Una brisa verdosa envolvía su alrededor y oía su voz con un eco extraño. De repente se percató de que, en medio de aquel territorio, había un pedestal en forma de garra que emanaba una sutil luz azul.

La muchacha se acercó con sigilo y alargó su brazo para tocarlo. En aquel mismo instante sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba del suelo. Algo tiraba de ella y la obligaba a moverse de un lado a otro, en contra de su voluntad, hasta finalmente detenerse.

Elissa abrió los ojos con cuidado y ahogó un grito de asombro al ver en dónde se encontraba. Parecía estar en el interior de una cúpula de cristal rodeada por millones de estrellas que iluminaban el oscuro firmamento. A sus pies, un conjunto de estrellas más grandes i luminosas, formaban un enorme dibujo en forma de pentágono.

La muchacha quedó varios minutos en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía la sensación de que, si movía un solo músculo, caería al vacío y moriría. Sin embargo, sabía que no podría quedarse eternamente observando aquella cúpula, así que reunió el valor necesario y dio un paso al frente. Nada pasó.

La joven observó el dibujo en el suelo y entonces lo comprendió: Debía seguir el camino que formaban las estrellas. Algo más tranquila, avanzó lentamente siguiendo el recorrido del dibujo hasta finalmente llegar a una de las estrellas más cercanas. Nada más posar un pie sobre ella, volvió a experimentar aquella sensación de movimiento y se elevó involuntariamente.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar similar al que había iniciado su viaje. Era muy parecido, con rocas que oscilaban sobre su cabeza y aquella niebla verdosa, y, sin embargo, sabía que no se trataba del mismo sitio.

-¡Eh tú! – Un hombre se acercaba a ella - ¿Estás bien? Te he visto aparecer de repente y por un momento he creído…

-Do… ¿Dónde estamos?

-Así que no lo sabes… - El hombre suspiró, decepcionado – Claro, como lo vas a saber. Has caído igual que todos los demás.

-No, no lo sé – Dijo Elissa algo molesta – Es usted muy descortés. Viene hacia mi sin ni siquiera presentarse y encima me habla con un tono de voz tan despectivo. No estoy dispuesta a aceptar este tipo de humillación.

-No… No era mi intención ofenderte – El hombre miró con temor la espada de la joven – Soy Niall, mago del Círculo.

-¡Niall! – El grito que dio Elissa hizo que el hombre se sobresaltara - ¡Usted es Niall! ¡El que tiene la Letanía de Andralla!

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de la Letanía? – Preguntó nervioso.

-Nos lo contó Owain, el tranquilo – Elissa observó su alrededor – Debo encontrar a mis amigos y después salir de este lugar. No tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Tus amigos? ¿Así que no eres la única que ha caído en ésta pesadilla? – Niall se rascó la cabeza – Mira, lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no vas a poder salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no hay modo de escapar. Éste lugar te arrebatará todo. La esperanza, las sensaciones, la vida…

-No creo que sea demasiado tarde – Elissa avanzó hasta el pedestal por el cual había regresado.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

Los dedos de la muchacha tocaron el pedestal y acto seguido volvió a encontrarse ante aquel firmamento. La joven avanzó lentamente hasta la siguiente estrella, segura de sí misma y con decisión. Poco después de aquello, llegó a un territorio desconocido. Allí tan solo había una figura larga y encapuchada junto a un espejo que no reflejaba nada.

- _¿Deseáis pasar?_ – Preguntó el encapuchado con voz espectral.

-Sí – Respondió Elissa sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería.

- _Entonces, debes responder a mi pregunta:_

 _"¿Qué se repite una vez en cada minuto,_

 _Dos en cada momento,_

 _Y nunca en cien años?"_

El espectro calló tras recitar aquél acertijo, y se quedó mirando a Elissa, que sonreía descaradamente.

- _¿Y bien?_

-Siento decir que estoy bastante bien entrenada a lo que acertijos se refiere – La muchacha caminó hacia el espectro con determinación – Mi respuesta es la M.

El aparecido la observó sin ninguna expresión.

- _¿Esa es su respuesta?_

-Sí.

- _Correcto. Puede pasar._

Elissa pudo ver como el espejo comenzaba a cambiar. En su cristal comenzaban a distinguirse figuras borrosas que poco a poco tomaban forma.

La joven corrió sin pensárselo y lo atravesó.

Apareció entonces en Ostagar, en la entrada de la tienda de los guardas grises. Todo parecía ser exactamente como lo recordaba, sin embargo, sabía a ciencia cierta que aquello no era real, tan solo era una ilusión creada por aquel demonio.

La muchacha entró en la tienda donde había estado meses atrás, y vio a Alistair con una jarra de cerveza en la mano y rodeado de varios guardas grises que le acompañaban.

-¡Vamos Alistair! – Decía uno de ellos - ¡Siendo así de remilgado nunca conseguirás una novia!

-Siento no tener tanto pelo en el pecho como tú – Alistair se percató entonces de la presencia de la chica - ¡Oh! Elissa, ¡Has venido! Ven, acompáñanos.

Elissa observó como todos los presentes, exceptuando a Alistair, la observaban con odio y tensaban sus extremidades, preparados para atacar. La joven avanzó hasta situarse al lado del muchacho.

-Alistair, debemos irnos.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? – Dijo el joven riendo a carcajadas – Aún es muy pronto. Anda, ven y siéntate conmigo.

-Menuda novia te has buscado, amigo – Comentó uno de los guardas grises – Es una buena hembra.

Todos rieron al unísono, incluyendo a Alistair.

-No es mi novia, idiota – Contestó el muchacho – Pero sí que he de reconocer que es muy hermosa.

Elissa se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Jamás le había visto tan feliz, aunque también era cierto que no se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los momentos que habían pasado juntos habían sido desdichados, tan solo habían visto muerte y destrucción. ¿Quizás Alistair estaba arrepentido de haberla conocido?

-Por favor… Debemos irnos. Todo esto no es real.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el muchacho, sorprendido – Estás actuando de forma muy extraña.

-Recuerda dónde estamos. Esto es un sueño, el demonio de la pereza nos hizo…

-¿Alistair? – Una mujer pelirroja se acercó al grupo con una bandeja en la mano - ¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Se queda a cenar?

-¡Goldanna! – Alistair se puso en pie y apoyó la mano en su hombro, con cariño – Deja que te presente: Ella es…

-¡Bueno! ¡Estoy harta de esto! – Elissa desenvainó su espada y apuntó con ella a la mujer - ¡Dejadle en paz de una vez!

-¡¿Pero qué narices te pasa?! – Alistair se interpuso entre la mujer y la espada.

Elissa esquivó al muchacho y fue hacia uno de los guardas grises, al que mató con un rápido golpe.

-¡Alistair! – Otro guarda gris desenvainó sus dagas, dispuesto a contraatacar - ¡No es tu novia! ¡Es un demonio haciéndose pasar por ella!

El joven observó a sus compañeros sin saber qué hacer. Todos estaban preparados para la batalla, y eran más de diez. Si Alistair decidía participar, aquello sería mucho más difícil. Pero el muchacho parecía confundido. Agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Elissa arremetió contra otro guarda gris, que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Los demás demonios corrieron hacia la chica, que se vio acorralada en menos de dos segundos. Todos le apuntaban con sus armas y no había escapatoria posible. Aquello era un sueño, sí, pero si moría ¿Moriría en la vida real?

De repente, varios guardas grises cayeron tras un gran estruendo. Alistair había utilizado su escudo para hacer caer a los demonios.

-¡Alistair! ¡No! – La mujer pelirroja corrió hacia el muchacho y agarró su brazo – Te está haciendo dudar ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Tú no lucharías contra tus compañeros!

El joven observó a la mujer y tras unos segundos, bajó su arma. Elissa aprovechó el momento para pasar entre los guardas grises caídos y llegar hasta donde estaban Alistair y la supuesta Goldanna, a la que atravesó con su espada.

Ostagar, la tienda, los guardas grises y la mujer, desaparecieron. Alistair pareció salir de un trance y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-¡¿Pero qué?! – Dijo el joven observando su alrededor - ¿Dónde…?

-No hay tiempo – Elissa agarró la mano del muchacho y tiró de él – Hay que encontrar a Wynne.

Juntos fueron hacia el pedestal y caminaron a través del firmamento hasta la siguiente estrella.

-Pero, por el Hacedor, explícame que está pasando aquí – Dijo Alistair mientras caminaba de la mano de la joven.

-Mira, te lo resumiré porque no tenemos mucho tiempo – Elissa paró en seco y miró al guarda fijamente – El demonio de la pereza que encontramos en la torre del Círculo envió nuestra alma a su reino en el Velo. Todos fuimos separados y destinados a distintos lugares, en los que creó una fantasía para apoderarse de nuestra energía vital – La chica dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando – Debemos encontrar a Wynne y buscar una manera de salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Los dos muchachos llegaron a otro lugar, muy similar en donde Elissa encontró a Alistair. Justo delante de ellos había una figura encapuchada al lado de un espejo sin reflejo.

-Creo que nos hemos equivocado – Dijo Elissa – Aquí fue donde entré en tu sueño. Debemos retroceder para…

\- _¿Deseáis pasar?_

Elissa observó sorprendida al encapuchado, que a su vez les observaba con curiosidad.

-Sí – Contestó al fin la joven.

\- ¿No decías que nos habíamos equivocado de lugar?

-No estoy segura. Comprobémoslo por si acaso.

- _Entonces, debes responder a mi pregunta:_

 _"Todos me quieren_

 _Pero hay quien no me valora._

 _Aunque tenerme es una suerte,_

 _Al final todos se obligan_

 _A guardarme hasta la muerte._

 _¿Quién soy?"_

Los muchachos se miraron estupefactos. Aquél no era el mismo lugar en donde había encontrado a Alistair. Ni el espectro era el mismo, ni el acertijo tampoco.

-¿Puede repetirlo de nuevo, por favor?

El encapuchado asintió lentamente y repitió sus palabras con parsimonia, pero aquello no sirvió para despejar las dudas de la muchacha. Comenzó a caminar en círculos y a murmurar cosas inteligibles para sí misma. Alistair la miraba sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¡Ya lo tengo! – Exclamó tras varios minutos de reflexión – La respuesta es el dinero.

El encapuchado la observó con aquellos ojos vacíos.

- _Incorrecto._

-¿Qué? – Elissa no cabía en sí de la sorpresa – No puede ser.

- _Oportunidades restantes: Dos._

-¡¿Cómo?! – Ambos muchachos gritaron al unísono.

El espectro habló de nuevo.

- _Si no contestan correctamente a mi pregunta, el espejo será bloqueado y el soñador quedará atrapado… Para siempre._

-¡Por el hálito del Hacedor! – Exclamó Elissa - ¡Alistair! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Creo que tengo la respuesta – Dijo el muchacho con un hilo de voz.

-¿Estás seguro? La vida de Wynne depende de nosotros.

-Mira, no estoy seguro, pero de todas formas tenemos que intentarlo ¿No? – Elissa asintió no muy convencida. Alistair se dirigió entonces al encapuchado – La vida.

La joven miró horrorizada a su compañero. ¡¿La vida?! ¿Cómo podía ser la vida una respuesta? Aquello no era algo material.

- _Correcto. Pueden pasar._

Elissa observó al chico sorprendida a la vez que complacida.

Ambos guardas corrieron a través del espejo, que de nuevo se había convertido en una puerta de entrada, y accedieron a un lugar totalmente distinto.

Se encontraban en la torre del Círculo de los magos, rodeados de centenares de cadáveres ensangrentados. De pie, llorando desconsoladamente, se encontraba Wynne.

-¿Hemos vuelto? – preguntó Alistair, desconcertado.

-No… Creo que estamos en el sueño de Wynne, pero… Creía que los sueños debían ser agradables, no pesadillas.

-Quizás se alimente de la desesperación de las personas.

Los muchachos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Wynne, e intentaron despertarla.

-…Que el Hacedor me perdone – Decía – Les he fallado a todos, han muerto por mi culpa.

-¡Wynne! – Elissa zarandeó a la maga con fuerza – Wynne, soy yo, Elissa. ¿Me recuerdas?

-Eli… ¿Elissa?

-Elissabeth Cousland, guarda gris. Escúchame Wynne, estamos en una pesadilla. Esto no es real. Debes volver con nosotros y encontrar una forma de salir de aquí.

-¿Una pesadilla? – La mujer se irguió y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica – Así que eso era. Ya veo.

-Vaya – Dijo Alistair, sorprendido – Ha sido muy fácil ¿No?

-Mucho más fácil que convencerte a ti.

El chico miró a Elissa con reproche y murmuró algo, molesto. En aquel mismo instante, todos los cadáveres del lugar cobraron vida y fueron hacia ellos.

-No nos abandones Wynne – Dijo uno de ellos – No queremos quedarnos solos.

-¡Hacedor bendito! – Exclamó la anciana - ¡Atrás, criatura inmunda!

- _Vieja inútil –_ Otro cadáver habló, esta vez con voz espectral - _¿Cómo te atreves a dejas atrás a tus pupilos? Tu deberías estar muerta, no yo._

Los cadáveres de los magos comenzaron a conjurar hechizos, pero Alistair y Elissa estaban preparados. Espada en mano, atacaron a los demonios con rápidos movimientos, los cuales consiguieron acabar con varios de ellos. Sin embargo, los enemigos les superaban en número y lograron contraatacar con magia antes de que los jóvenes pudieran derrotarlos a todos.

-Así es imposible combatir – Dijo Alistair mientras esquivaba una bola de fuego - ¿Wynne no puede crear una barrera?

-No creo que Wynne esté en condiciones de luchar, recuerda que tienen el aspecto de sus estudiantes.

En aquél instante, un haz de luz envolvió el cuerpo de ambos muchachos. Wynne había creado una barrera protectora mientras a su vez, luchaba contra los cadáveres.

-¡Sólo son demonios, Elissa! – Gritó la mujer - ¡No me subestimes!

La muchacha sonrió complacida, y corrió junto a Alistair al encuentro de los demonios.

Elissa golpeó con su escudo a dos elfos que cayeron al suelo y asestó un profundo corte en el pecho de ambos. La joven corrió entonces hacia su compañero, que luchaba contra un grupo de cinco magos. Atravesó desde atrás a uno de ellos, que quedó inerte dejando caer todo su peso hacia delante y haciendo caer a la muchacha. Otros cadáveres se percataron de lo ocurrido y desviaron sus ataques hacia ella. Un gran relámpago cayó sobre el cuerpo de la joven, que profirió un grito desgarrador.

Wynne dejó de atacar y corrió al auxilio de Elissa, que permanecía inerte sobre el cadáver de uno de los magos. Alistair terminó con los enemigos restantes de un solo golpe y fue, junto a Wynne, al encuentro de su compañera.

-¡Andraste bendita! – Dijo el joven al ver como Elissa se levantaba con ayuda de la maga – Por un momento he creído que…

-Estoy bien – La joven sonrió – Por suerte Wynne había creado la barrera protectora.

-¿Y porque has gritado?

-¡Porque ha dolido! – Dijo la muchacha ofendida.

-Ha sido por mi culpa, perdóname – Se disculpó la anciana – Al utilizar varios hechizos a la vez, el nivel de protección de la barrera mágica ha disminuido. Puede que no hayas sufrido ninguna herida, pero sí que has notado la sensación de ser alcanzada por un rayo.

-No sé qué vamos a hacer sin ti, Wynne. Ya nos has salvado la vida tantas veces en un mismo día… – Dijo Elissa agradecida – Quizás podamos convencer a Morrigan de que aprenda a utilizar magia de sanación.

-¿Estás loca? – Exclamó Alistair, horrorizado – Dudo mucho que la apóstata con sentido del humor quiera curar mis heridas.

-Estarías en peligro si te dejara en sus manos – Dijo Elissa riendo a carcajadas – No entiendo porque os lleváis tan mal.

-¿Quizás porque es una pedazo de…?

-Aplaudo vuestra despreocupación, de verdad – Les interrumpió Wynne – Pero ¿No deberíamos ponernos en marcha?

-¡Cierto! – Elissa se levantó de repente – Debemos ir a donde se encuentra Niall y después busquemos una forma de escapar de aquí.

Los tres avanzaron hacia el pedestal y retrocedieron hasta la primera estrella, hasta el Velo puro.

Durante su viaje, la muchacha sintió como Alistair agarraba su mano con fuerza. La joven se sonrojó y miró de reojo al chico. ¿Era aquél sueño lo que había hecho que sus sentimientos cambiaran? ¿Seguía viendo a Alistair como un amigo?

Sus pies tocaron tierra firme y supo al instante que aquel era el lugar correcto, pues Niall se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Niall! – Dijo Wynne dando un paso al frente - ¡Gracias al Hacedor que estás a salvo! Yo no…

Pero la maga no pudo terminar la frase. Un carámbano de hielo apareció de la nada y atravesó el costado derecho de la mujer. Elissa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue como la anciana se desplomaba sobre un gran charco de sangre.

-¡WYNNE!

Alistair corrió hacia la mujer, dispuesto a defenderla, pero el hombre los ignoró completamente y avanzó con decisión hacia Elissa, la cual desenvainó su espada.

- _Vaya, vaya, vaya –_ Aquella voz no era la de Niall, pero le resultaba extrañamente conocida… - _Creo que te he subestimado. Después de todo, tu eres la elegida ¿No es cierto?_

Elissa bajó su espada inconscientemente, sin oír los gritos de advertencia de Alistair y permitiendo al demonio acercarse cada vez más.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó - ¿Quién eres?

El cuerpo de Niall comenzó a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en un demonio muy similar a los que habían combatido hasta ahora, aunque a la vez muy diferente: El demonio de la pereza.

- _¿Aún no lo sabes? –_ Pereza negó con la cabeza lentamente – _Él te ha elegido. Serás su marioneta por el resto de tus días –_ Su mano se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la muchacha – _Nunca podrás alejarte de tu destino…_

De repente, una bola de fuego impactó contra la parte posterior del demonio, haciendo que éste se doblara de dolor. Wynne, a pesar de su herida, había utilizado sus pocas fuerzas para evitar que Pereza se acercara a Elissa.

-Ve… ve con ella – Le dijo la mujer a Alistair mientras volvía a desplomarse sobre el suelo, exhausta – Aquél maldito demonio está manipulando su mente. Tienes que ayudarla…

Alistair asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba la muchacha, interponiéndose entre ella y el demonio.

 _-Oh, que conmovedor_ – Pereza, aún encorvado, comenzó a cambiar de forma – _Siempre he pensado que hacíais una bonita pareja._

A Elissa se le heló la sangre. Duncan estaba de pie frente a ellos, observándoles con aquellos impenetrables ojos y sonriendo. La joven no se atrevía a mirar a Alistair, pero sentía que éste se tensaba a su lado. De repente, el muchacho desenvainó su espada y arremetió contra Duncan.

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE INSULTES SU MEMORIA! – Gritó.

Duncan esquivó el ataque y creó una barrera a su alrededor que hizo que el chico saltara hacia atrás.

-¡Alistair! – Elissa corrió hacia él - ¿Estás bien?

-Maldito demonio – Dijo el muchacho poniéndose en pie – Cree que podrá con nosotros adoptando la forma de personas que nos importan.

-No olvides que es un demonio, Alistair. Utiliza magia y ése es nuestro punto débil. Si no podemos acercarnos a él, no podremos derrotarle.

Una lluvia de carámbanos de hielo, iguales al que había herido a Wynne, comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Los muchachos se separaron, intentando esquivar el ataque. Elissa se situó tras una gran piedra flotante y escuchó como el hielo colisionaba contra la roca y se hacía añicos.

Cuando la magia dejó de surgir efecto, la joven salió de su escondite y vio, horrorizada, uno de los carámbanos clavado en la pierna de Alistair. La muchacha corrió hacia su amigo e intentó detener la hemorragia con sus manos, pero la sangre no dejaba de brotar.

-Escúchame Elissa – Alistair había acercado sus labios al oído de la muchacha, y le hablaba entre susurros – Utilizaré mi bloqueo para evitar que use magia, así que tú debes atacarle en ese momento. Estoy seguro de que no seremos capaces de matarlo a la primera, pero al menos ganaremos algo de tiempo.

Elissa asintió y dejó al muchacho, que comenzó a recitar aquellas inteligibles palabras en voz baja.

La joven corrió hacia el demonio, espada en mano, e intentó atacarle desde un lateral, confiando en que no sería tan rápido como ella, pero se equivocaba. Duncan desenvainó sus dagas y bloqueó el ataque con una fuerza sobrehumana. La joven no pudo aguantar aquella defensa y cayó de espaldas. Duncan aprovechó aquel momento para atacar y con una de sus dagas, atravesó la armadura de la joven, hiriéndola en un brazo.

La muchacha se arrastró varios metros, alejándose del demonio. Aquella no era una batalla justa, ¿Cómo podía una simple daga de hierro atravesar una armadura como la suya? Aunque sabía que no podía rendirse, pues Alistair estaba utilizando toda su energía en aquel bloqueo y ella debía ganar tiempo para él.

Con un rápido movimiento, volvió a ponerse en pie y esta vez atacó desde atrás. Pereza utilizó entonces el mismo hechizo que había usado con Alistair y creó una barrera que detuvo a la muchacha, pero no la impulsó hacia atrás. La joven intentó escapar, pero se dio cuenta entonces porque no había saltado por los aires: Un glifo paralizante le impedía moverse. Había caído en la trampa.

-Elissa, querida – Duncan comenzaba a avanzar peligrosamente – Siempre supe que serias la salvación de nuestra familia.

Duncan había desaparecido, en su lugar estaba Fergus, con una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Her… hermano – La joven sintió una opresión en su pecho que apenas le permitía respirar. Su hermano estaba delante de ella, mirándola…

-¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme después de la batalla en Ostagar? – Dijo Fergus con un deje peligroso en su voz – Te estuve esperando, pero tu huiste.

-¡No! – Elissa avanzó hacia el hombre. El glifo a sus pies había desaparecido – Yo quise ir a buscarte, pero nosotros no…

-Mi pequeña hermana… - Fergus alargó su mano y acarició el rostro de la joven – Por tu culpa he muerto, al igual que nuestros padres.

Al contacto de su piel con la mano del demonio, Elissa sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento durante un segundo.

Cientos de imágenes aparecieron en su mente: Fergus con Oren y Oriana, que la miraban sonriente; Su padre y su madre, que se despedían de ella en la bodega de Pináculo; La primera vez que conoció a Alistair; Un gran dragón que volaba sobre sus cabezas; Una pequeña niña rubia que sonreía dulcemente…

-¡AHORA ELISSA!

La joven abrió los ojos y observó a Fergus retorcerse de dolor atrapado en una prisión mágica. Wynne se había recuperado y había utilizado uno de sus hechizos para ayudar a la joven. En aquél instante, Alistair terminó sus oraciones y un aura azulada surgió de su cuerpo, haciendo desaparecer la cárcel de la mujer y obligando al demonio a adoptar su verdadera forma. Fue entonces cuando Elissa asentó un golpe mortal con su espada que atravesó el pecho del demonio de la pereza. Éste se quedó rígido y cayó al suelo, dónde comenzó a desintegrarse.

 _-Recuerda_ – Dijo con un hilo de voz – _Nunca podrás escapar de tu destino…_

Elissa cayó al suelo casi sin aliento, pero feliz, mientras que Wynne curaba la herida de la pierna de Alistair. Las palabras de Fergus aún resonaban en la mente de la joven: " _Por tu culpa he muerto, al igual que nuestros padres…"_

¿Aquello sería real? ¿O simplemente había sido una artimaña de Pereza para manipularla?

-Elissa, querida – Wynne y Alistair estaban de pie junto a ella, ambos ilesos - ¿Estás bien?

-S… Sí – Tartamudeó la chica – Será mejor que busquemos al verdadero Niall y salgamos de aquí.

-No es necesario – Niall apareció desde las sombras – No tardaréis mucho en despertar, pero yo no puedo ir con vosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Wynne.

-Para vosotros habrá sido como una pequeña siesta, pero yo llevo demasiado tiempo aquí – Explicó el mago con tristeza – Mi cuerpo se habrá consumido mientras mi espíritu esperaba aquí, en manos de un demonio.

-¿Crees que vas a morir? – Elissa no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, pero no tengo miedo. Sólo lamento no haber podido salvar al Círculo, pero tú si puedes. Ya has demostrado de lo que eres capaz – Todo comenzaba a volverse borroso – Recuerda recoger la Letanía de Andralla de mi cuerpo. Te protegerá.

Niall y todo lo que les rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta que la oscuridad se adueñó de todo. Elissa abrió los párpados lentamente y comprendió que había regresado al Circulo de los magos. A su lado se encontraba el cadáver de Niall, con una expresión de paz en el rostro. La joven vislumbró bajo su túnica un viejo y sucio pergamino escrito en un idioma desconocido.

-Cógelo – Wynne se había despertado y la observaba en silencio – Es la Letanía.

Elissa agarró el pergamino y lo guardó en su riñonera. Echó el último vistazo al cuerpo del mago y se levantó con decisión.

-Pongámonos en marcha.


	17. Niño o demonio

**Capítulo 17: Niño o demonio  
**

Elissa observaba a Wynne, que corría frente a ella guiándoles por aquellos sinuosos pasillos. Atravesaron habitaciones para encontrar más habitaciones y pasillos eternos que no parecían llevar a ninguna parte. Aquello era un verdadero laberinto.

No sabían el tiempo que habían perdido estando inconscientes, pero no debían malgastar ni un minuto más, pues la vida de hombres y mujeres inocentes estaba en sus manos. Si no encontraban al primer encantador, los templarios destruirían el Círculo y a todo aquél que hubiese en su interior.

-¡Mirad! – Gritó de pronto Wynne sin dejar de correr – Aquel portón debería conducirnos hasta las escaleras.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el lugar que había indicado la mujer e intentaron abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

-¡Genial! – Dijo Elissa con fastidio - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Hay otra forma de llegar al piso superior?

Antes de que la maga tuviera tiempo de contestar, Alistair se adelantó y de una sola patada derrumbó la puerta, que cayó causando un gran estruendo.

-No hay tiempo para dar rodeos – Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Elissa asintió y caminó con cuidado sobre el astillado portón, accediendo a la habitación.

Tal y como había dicho Wynne, en la pequeña sala había unas grandes escaleras de piedra que parecían llevar al piso superior. Pero no fue aquello lo que llamó la atención de la muchacha. Un joven rubio no mucho mayor que ella, vestido con un uniforme ornamentado con el escudo de los templarios, se encontraba arrodillado en el interior de un extraño círculo mágico. El chico, al verles entrar, se levantó con dificultad y adoptó una pose desafiante.

-¡Atrás! – Gritó - ¡Se lo que eres! No funcionará, ¡Resistiré!

-¿Un templario? – Preguntó Elissa confusa.

-Parece prisionero. Ésta cárcel… Nunca había visto nada semejante – Dijo Wynne examinando el círculo mágico que envolvía al joven – Tranquilízate, querido. Hemos venido a ayudarte.

-Basta ya de visiones – Gimió el muchacho – Si queda algo de humano en ti, mátame ya por favor...

-Está delirando y lo han torturado – Alistair le observó con pena – No sé cuánto llevará sin comer ni beber, pero no aguantará mucho mas así.

-¿Puedes oírme? – Elissa se acercó, quedando a su altura – No somos ilusiones. Somos guardas grises y hemos venido a ayudarte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Guar… guardas grises? – Preguntó el hombre con un hilo de voz – Así que no sois visiones… Lo siento yo soy… soy Cullen.

-Yo soy Elissa. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién te ha encerrado ahí?

-Los… Los _maleficarum_ – Explicó Cullen con voz temblorosa – De repente algunos magos comenzaron a atacarnos, muchos intentaron detenerles, pero poseían una magia muy poderosa.

-Magia de sangre – Dijo Wynne.

-Sí. Intentamos huir, pero habían bloqueado las puertas. Me encerraron aquí porque no quise ayudarles…

-Te sacaremos de aquí, confía en mí. Por ahora, ¿Puedes decirme dónde encontrar a los magos supervivientes? – Preguntó Elissa.

-Todos están en la cámara de las angustias – Dijo Cullen señalando las escaleras de piedra - No pretenderás salvarlos, ¿Verdad?

-Esa es mi intención.

-¡No puedes! – El muchacho temblaba de rabia - ¡No tienes ni idea de en qué se han convertido! ¡Tienes que acabar con ellos!

-¡Como puedes decir eso! – Wynne parecía escandalizada - ¡Son personas inocentes!

-¡No son inocentes! – Los ojos de Cullen se anegaron en lágrimas – He visto a magos convertirse en abominaciones y matar a todos mis compañeros, ¡NO DEBES SALVARLOS!

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – Preguntó Elissa en voz baja a sus compañeros – No creo que entre en razón…

-Está cegado por la rabia – Dijo Alistair – Llevarlo con nosotros sería peligroso. Dejémosle aquí y más tarde, con la ayuda de los otros magos, saquémosle de esa maldita cárcel.

Elissa asintió y volvió a acercarse al templario.

-Escúchame. Ahora no podemos sacarte de aquí, pero volveremos lo más rápido posible. Confía en mí.

Cullen miró a la muchacha directamente a los ojos y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. La joven se levantó y con un ademán, invitó a sus compañeros a seguirla por la escalera de piedra.

Juntos abrieron las puertas que daban paso a la cámara de las angustias y allí encontraron una escena escalofriante:

Tres magos utilizaban sus hechizos simultáneamente contra un tercero, que convulsionaba en el aire mientras profería desgarradores gritos de verdadero dolor.

Elissa reaccionó deprisa: Desenvainó su espada y corrió hacia los magos, que, al percatarse de sus intenciones, cesaron su ataque y huyeron en varias direcciones. El individuo que habían hechizado, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y quedó inmóvil a sus pies.

-Qué sorpresa – Un hombre de mediana edad que vestía la túnica del Círculo apareció de entre las sombras – Intrusos.

Elissa se percató de que, tras él, en el suelo, había varios magos semiinconscientes, inmovilizados y heridos.

-Uldred, supongo – Dijo Elissa con tono amenazador – He oído hablar mucho de vos.

-No comparto el gusto, me temo – Uldred comenzó a pasearse alrededor de sus rehenes – Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos, y más aún me sorprende que sigas con vida, pero eso sólo significa que has matado a mis seguidores.

-He matado a las abominaciones que estaban destruyendo lo que quedaba del Círculo.

-¿Abominaciones? – Uldred estalló en carcajadas – Vosotros y vuestra Capilla lo llamáis abominaciones, yo lo llamo "Auténtico potencial".

-¡¿Auténtico potencial?! – Wynne se había situado al lado de la muchacha – ¡¿Dejar que personas inocentes sean dominadas por un asqueroso demonio te parece un auténtico potencial?!

-Wynne, Wynne, Wynne… Eres demasiado vieja para comprender la verdadera belleza de mi objetivo – El hombre canturreó aquellas palabras - Lo siento mucho pero no puedo dejar que todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora me lo arrebaten dos niños que juegan a ser soldados y una ancianita de la caridad. Uníos a mí y todo será más fácil.

-Por encima de mi cadáver – Dijo Elissa mostrando el filo de su espada.

-Que así sea.

El mago que yacía bajo sus pies se levantó de repente. Su rostro estaba deformado, no parecía humano, pero tampoco era una abominación. Al haber cortado la conexión mágica con el Velo, el ritual no se había completado del todo, convirtiendo a aquél pobre hombre en un monstruo. Uldred se retiró hacia las sombras mientras observaba como sus seguidores luchaban contra ellos.

-¡La Letanía! – Dijo Wynne mientras se situaba en un punto lejano de la sala y dirigía sus ataques hacia la semi-abominación - ¡Si no la utilizas los magos de sangre podrían manipular tu mente!

Elissa abrió su riñonera y extrajo de ella aquel pergamino viejo escrito en un idioma desconocido.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo utilizarla?

-¡Léelo!

La muchacha asió la Letanía con ambas manos y comenzó a leer en voz alta aquellas extrañas palabras. Sin embargo, los magos de Uldred se percataron de las intenciones de la chica y comenzaron a proyectar sus hechizos hacia ella. Alistair, con rápidos reflejos, la empujó para esquivar los ataques, lo que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el joven levantándose rápidamente.

-Sí, gracias - Elissa agarró su espada con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la Letanía – No soy capaz de leer este dichoso papelucho. A este paso conseguiré que nos maten a todos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – Alistair observó de reojo a los magos, que movían sus bastones de forma mecánica – Wynne no aguantará mucho tiempo luchando sola contra aquél… Monstruo.

-Tengo una idea – Elissa entregó el pergamino al guarda – Llévale esto a Wynne, ella sabrá utilizarlo mejor que yo. Tu encárgate de la abominación y yo lucharé contra los _maleficarum_.

Alistair asintió y se dirigió hacia la anciana. Elissa, protegida por su escudo, corrió hacia los magos, dispuesta a atacarles de frente. Si conseguía llegar a ellos antes de que alguno lograra conjurar un hechizo, ganaría mucha ventaja, pues la armadura de sus enemigos se componía únicamente de un vestido ligero de tela. Gracias a su agilidad, la joven esquivó un relámpago que surgió de la nada y llegó hasta uno de los magos. Éste, asustado, intentó huir de su enemiga, pero la muchacha actuó con rapidez. Con un movimiento de muñeca, causó una profunda herida en la pierna del hombre, que cayó profiriendo gritos de dolor. Ayudada por su escudo, golpeó al individuo dejándolo inconsciente sobre el suelo de piedra.

Elissa se dirigió entonces a un segundo mago, que la miraba con sorpresa y temor. Levantó su espada dispuesta a repetir el ataque, cundo de repente una voz sonó en su cabeza:

 _"Debes matar al templario"_

La chica desvió su mirada hacia Alistair, que en aquél momento clavaba su espada en el pecho de la abominación.

 _"Sí, ese templario. Debes matarle, es una abominación"_

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? ¡Alistair era una abominación y debía eliminarlo si deseaba salvar al Círculo! La muchacha cambió entonces de objetivo. Corrió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, que habían matado al enemigo, decidida a terminar con aquél engaño.

-¡Elissa! – Alistair fue hacia la joven al ver que ésta se acercaba con rapidez dejando de lado a los _maleficarum_ \- ¿Estás bien? No te han herido ¿Verdad?

Sin mediar palabra, la chica saltó sobre él e intentó clavar su espada en el abdomen del muchacho. Por suerte, éste fue más rápido que ella y consiguió esquivarla.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Maldita abominación – Dijo Elissa con odio – No permitiré que hagas más daño a gente inocente.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?! – Exclamó el chico esquivando otro de los ataques de la joven - ¡Wynne, haz algo! ¡No puedo pararla ni tampoco puedo herirla!

-Estoy segura que ha sido manipulada por los magos de sangre – La anciana agarró la Letanía y comenzó a leerla - ¡Aguanta un poco, Alistair!

El muchacho esquivaba los incesantes ataques de la joven con dificultad. No solo era más delgada y ágil que él, sino que cualquier movimiento brusco podría dañar a la chica, y aquello no podía permitirlo. Los magos de sangre aprovecharon el momento para lanzar sus hechizos contra el joven, que a duras penas podía contener a su compañera.

Cada vez estaba más cansado y le resultaba más difícil reprimir a Elissa, que continuaba atacando sin descanso. En un momento del forcejeo, el joven perdió el equilibrio durante un instante, lo que proporcionó a la muchacha un blanco fácil. Su espada se clavó en el estómago de Alistair, que cayó de rodillas en el suelo, tosiendo sangre.

En ese instante, Wynne terminó de leer la Letanía, lo que hizo que Elissa recuperara la consciencia y se percatara de lo que había ocurrido.

-Hacedor… No… - Exclamó al ver a su amigo - ¡ALISTAIR! ¡Alistair, por Andraste, dime que estás bien!

-Tranquila – Dijo éste con una sonrisa – No moriré por el ataque de una flacucha como tú.

La muchacha abrazó a su amigo y se levantó, dejándole con Wynne. El poder de la Letanía aún haría efecto en ella durante varios minutos, así que podía atacar a los _maleficarum_ sin temor a que éstos volvieran a manipular su mente. La joven salió corriendo hacia los enemigos, pero pasó de largo. No eran los magos de sangre lo que le interesaba… Uldred observó sorprendido como la chica se dirigía rápidamente hacia él y, sin poder evitarlo, se vio acorralado contra la pared intimidado por el filo de la espada de Elissa.

-Jamás voy a perdonarte – Dijo la muchacha acercando la espada a la garganta del hombre – Me has utilizado para que haga daño a mis amigos. De igual forma que has manipulado a otros para que sigan tu absurdo plan y se conviertan en abominaciones.

-¿Absurdo plan? – Uldred apenas podía hablar, ya que el filo de Elissa acariciaba peligrosamente su cuello - ¿Llamas absurdo plan dominar el Círculo de los hechiceros? Defiendes a una Capilla que lo único que hace es abusar y maltratar a personas que no han decidido ser lo que son. Los magos somos encerrados en una torre y aislados del mundo por miedo a nuestro poder. Lo que tu llamas justicia son sólo monstruos demasiado asustados como para aceptar el hecho de que con nuestra magia podemos dominar el mundo.

-El único monstruo que hay aquí eres tú – Dijo Elissa – Hay otros medios para conseguir tus objetivos ¿Sabes? Crear una matanza de personas inocentes no es la solución a los problemas.

-¿Qué sabrás tú de problemas? – Uldred rio – Una niña como tú, posiblemente hija de algún noble bienaventurado, no tienes ni idea de lo que vivimos aquí – El hombre agarró la espada de Elissa y cortó la palma de su mano – Y por eso no voy a dejar que arruines lo que he logrado tras tanto esfuerzo.

Uldred comenzó a convulsionar, su rostro y sus manos cambiaron de forma y color, parecían estar en carne viva. Sus piernas se alargaban y su espalda adoptaba una forma convexa. La joven se dio cuenta entonces de lo que estaba ocurriendo: Uldred se estaba convirtiendo voluntariamente en una abominación.

Se alejó varios metros, observando aquella horrible criatura que estaba emergiendo, respiró profundamente y entonces lo hizo. Clavó su espada en el pecho de la bestia, hasta atravesar completamente su cuerpo. Éste tembló durante un instante y después cayó al suelo. Muerto.

Elissa se quedó mirándolo durante un segundo, hasta que se percató de que los _maleficarum_ aún seguían allí. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a seguir luchando, pero los magos no parecían tener intenciones agresivas. Sus expresiones aturdidas indicaban que no comprendían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al igual que ella momentos antes, habían sido manipulados por Uldred.

La joven suspiró aliviada y corrió hacia Alistair, que estaba sentado a los pies de Wynne, mirándola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Así que has podido con él tu solita? – Bromeó el chico.

-Hablas con alguien que casi te mata.

-Es cierto. A partir de ahora os trataré con más respeto, _my ladie_ Cousland.

Elissa sonrió, satisfecha de ver que el muchacho estaba bien, débil pero vivo. La joven oyó unos gemidos a sus espaldas y vio a los magos supervivientes, que habían recobrado la conciencia y aún seguían atados. Con la ayuda de los magos manipulados, la joven liberó a todos los rehenes y les explicó brevemente los hechos ocurridos.

-Ya veo – Dijo un anciano de cabello largo, canoso y penetrantes ojos castaños – Hacedor… Soy demasiado viejo para esto…

-¡Irving! – Wynne corrió hacia el primer encantador - ¿Estás bien?

-He tenido días mejores – El hombre se encogió de hombros - ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Por qué nos habéis ayudado?

-Somos guardas grises – Explicó Alistair – Vinimos en busca de la ayuda de los magos, y al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, ésta niña tozuda se empeñó en ayudar.

-Entonces debo daros las gracias por ello. El Círculo ha contraído una deuda con vosotros que jamás podrá pagar.

-Quizás si podréis – Dijo Elissa – Pero antes debemos volver con los templarios, después os explicaré todo con más detalle.

Irving asintió, y auxiliado por sus pupilos, bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse a la entrada principal de la torre. En el piso inferior encontraron a Cullen, liberado del hechizo que lo mantenía preso. Como Uldred había muerto, la magia también había desaparecido. Alistair ayudó al joven templario a levantarse y lo sujetó apoyándolo en su hombro, pues éste estaba demasiado débil para caminar por si mismo, y continuaron descendiendo.

Ya en el último piso encontraron a Roary, lleno de vida, y Sten. Discutían con los templarios, que pretendían entrar en la torre, pero el intimidante tamaño del qunari les había mantenido a raya hasta el momento.

-No tan deprisa, Greagoir – Irving se acercó a los templarios.

-¡Irving! – El comandante apartó a sus hombres y se acercó al primer encantador - ¡No creía que podría volver a verte con vida!

–No quieras enterrarme todavía, aún tengo mucha energía, a pesar de mis años – Irving sonrió - Todo es gracias a esta señorita y sus amigos – El hombre señaló a Elissa, que en aquél momento se encontraba arrodillada abrazando a Roary – Todo ha terminado. Uldred era el causante de todo esto, y ha muerto.

-¡NO! – Cullen se deshizo de la ayuda de Alistair y corrió hacia Greagoir – ¡No les escuche, comandante! ¡Aquel hombre transformó a los magos en abominaciones! No sabemos cuántos han sucumbido.

-¿Eres del grupo encargado de la cara este de la torre? – Greagoir le observó con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Y tus compañeros?

-¡Han muerto! ¡Y todo por culpa de estos magos!

-Tranquilízate muchacho. Aquí el caballero comandante soy yo y confío en Irving. Si él dice que el Círculo está bajo control, le creeré. No es necesario matar a gente inocente por lo que otros han hecho.

Cullen se mordió el labio inferior y se marchó tras una reverencia.

-Tranquila – Dijo Alistair al ver la expresión de preocupación de Elissa – Estará bien. Ha pasado por un gran trauma, pero se recuperará.

-Chicos, no sé cómo agradecéroslo – Greagoir se dirigió entonces a los dos jóvenes – Perdóname por dudar de ti. Eres joven, pero tienes un gran potencial. Como te prometí, los templarios te ayudarán en tu lucha contra los engendros tenebrosos.

-No solo los templarios – Intervino Irving – También los magos estamos dispuestos a ayudarte.

-Muchas gracias a los dos – Elissa realizó una reverencia en motivo de agradecimiento – Sé que la restauración del Círculo llevará tiempo y esfuerzo, pero me temo que he de pedirle un favor a los magos.

-Habla, hija.

-En Risco Rojo hay un niño que ha sido poseído por un demonio. Necesitamos la ayuda de los magos y una cantidad considerable de lirio para destruirlo desde el Velo, de manera que el niño no sufra ningún daño.

-Ya veo – Dijo Irving pensativo – No hay problema, reuniré a un grupo de magos y partiremos inmediatamente hacia Risco Rojo.

-Coged nuestros caballos – Propuso el comandante – Con ellos llegaréis al pueblo en medio día.

Elissa realizó otra reverencia, agradecida por la colaboración de los dos hombres. Junto a sus compañeros se despidió de los templarios, incluido Cullen, y cruzó en bote el lago Calenhad. En la orilla le esperaban cuatro caballos listos para ser montados, y Wynne.

-¡Wynne! – Dijo Elissa con sorpresa al verla - ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Irving me ha pedido que os ayude en vuestro cometido, así que os acompañaré hasta Risco Rojo.

-Genial – Bufó Alistair – Otro más para la colección.

El grupo cabalgó, como bien había dicho Greagoir, durante medio día hasta llegar a Risco Rojo. Exhaustos y sin poder descansar, accedieron al castillo donde los magos ya les esperaban, preparados para llevar acabo el ritual. Irving les acompañaba y coordinaba todos sus movimientos, cerciorándose de que todo saliera a la perfección.

-No sé cómo agradecer todo lo que estás haciendo por mi hijo – Anora había corrido hasta Elissa al verla entrar.

-Yo sí que se cómo agradecérselo.

Morrigan había aparecido de la nada seguida por Leliana, que abrazó a la chica feliz de verla sana y salva.

-Me dejas aquí durante dos días rodeada de locos y apareces como si nada trayendo contigo a medio Círculo de los hechiceros – Bufó la bruja con enfado - ¿Estás intentando deshacerte de mí?

-Es imposible deshacerse de alguien como tú – Comentó Alistair – Eres peor que un dolor de muelas.

Morrigan asió su bastón y golpeó al muchacho con fuerza en la cabeza.

-Echaba de menos esto – Rió Elissa.

Irving se acercó al grupo y habló con su pausada y característica voz.

-Todo está preparado para el ritual – Dijo – Tan solo queda decidir que mago será el que entre en el Velo.

-Morrigan, hazlo tú – Ordenó la muchacha.

-¡¿Qué?! – La mujer no cabía en sí del asombro.

-Wynne está cansada y los demás magos realizarán el ritual. Tú eres la más apropiada para esto – La muchacha se acercó con picardía a la maga – Además, tú eres en quien más confío.

Morrigan suspiró con pesadumbre, pero no replicó.

Irving le hizo tumbarse sobre una mesa de roble y todos los magos se situaron a su alrededor. Minutos después, la bruja cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Qué bonito sería que se quedara así para siempre – Dijo Alistair esperanzado.

-Calla, que aún te oirá desde el Velo – Bromeó Leliana - ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en despertar?

-Eso depende de ella – Explicó Irving – Cuando consiga derrotar al demonio que está en el interior de Connor, tanto ella como el niño despertaran.

Elissa suspiró. Estaba exhausta, hacía casi dos días que no dormía y tampoco había comido. La batalla con Uldred y todas sus abominaciones la había dejado sin energía, y, sin embargo, no aguantaba el estar quieta observando como Morrigan roncaba.

La muchacha se levantó y se alejó del salón principal. Ninguno de sus compañeros había dicho nada. Tanto Alistair como Roary habían sido heridos en la batalla, y aunque Wynne les había curado las heridas, el hecho de no descansar ni alimentarse no ayudaba en la recuperación. Leliana, por otra parte, había hecho buenas migas con la anciana y hablaba con ella animadamente sobre sus descaradas historias de juventud.

Deambuló por los pasillos, recordando los días de su niñez en que había asistido a las fiestas que el Arl había celebrado en aquél mismo castillo. Entró en varias habitaciones en busca de la cocina, estaba hambrienta y sabía que sus compañeros le agradecerían que llevase algo para comer. La joven abrió una gran puerta con adornos dorados y ahogó un gritito de asombro al ver la habitación en dónde se encontraba.

Era una sala inmensa, llena de estanterías con enormes y viejos libros. Había una gran moqueta color añil perfectamente cuidada que ocupaba gran parte del suelo y sobre él, un deteriorado escritorio de madera de cerezo.

Elissa observó maravillada aquellos libros. Muchos hablaban sobre Thedas y otros explicaban la historia de Andraste y el Hacedor. Ya había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba leer. La joven recordó entonces que había sido el mismo Arl Eamon quien le había contagiado la pasión por los libros. En una de sus fiestas, al ver a la niña sentada en un rincón sin nada que hacer, el hombre le regaló uno de sus libros: _La cultura de los antiguos elfos._ Desde aquél momento, sus padres se vieron obligados a comprarle cientos y cientos de libros que devoraba en apenas medio día.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, la muchacha rodeó el escritorio, acariciando la madera con la yema de los dedos. Al otro lado de éste, había un cajón semi abierto con algo en su interior. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella. Alargó la mano y cogió un viejo collar cubierto de grietas, parecía que alguien había pegado concienzudamente todos sus fragmentos. Elissa lo reconoció enseguida: Aquél colgante plateado se trataba del emblema de la llama de Andraste.

-Elissa – Una voz la llamaba al otro lado de la puerta - ¿Dónde estás?

La joven guardó el colgante de forma automática en su riñonera justo antes de que Wynne irrumpiera en la habitación.

-¿Qué hacías? – Preguntó la anciana con curiosidad.

-Nada – Mintió la muchacha - ¿Cómo esta Morrigan?

-Aún no despierta – Wynne se encogió de hombros – Elissa, quería preguntarte un par de cosas.

-Dime.

-¿Tu apellido es Cousland?

La muchacha sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Por supuesto que tenía que haberse dado cuenta, en varas ocasiones había mencionado su nombre completo y Alistair le llamaba por su apellido sin darle mayor importancia.

-Sí – Contestó – Elisabeth Cousland.

-¿La hija del Teyrn de Pináculo? – Elissa asintió – Ya veo… La verdad es que en Ostagar ya me di cuenta de que tu actitud era demasiado prudente. Hablabas como una noble.

-Ahora solo soy una guarda gris, Wynne. Mi familia fue asesinada y mi título ya no tiene valor.

-Puede que seas una guarda gris, pero jamás dejarás de ser una Cousland, querida – La anciana sonrió – Aunque la verdad es que he de reconocer que has cambiado, ya no me tratas de usted.

-Todo es por culpa del idiota de Alistair – Gruñó la chica – Se empeña en que cambie mi forma de ser. Como si fuera tan fácil.

-¿Así que has cambiado por tu amigo? – Elissa se sonrojó al comprender las intenciones de la mujer tras aquella inocente frase – Dejando de lado al joven guarda, hay otra cosa que quería comentarte.

Wynne quedó en silencio, como si aquello que debía decirle fuera difícil de explicar.

-No sé cómo pedirte esto – Dijo al fin – La verdad es que me gustaría acompañarte a ti y a tu grupo en la lucha contra la Ruina.

La muchacha pestañeó, sorprendida.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – Wynne asintió – No tengo ningún inconveniente en ello, es decir, ya nos has ayudado muchísimo antes. Pero las condiciones en las que viajamos podrían no ser las apropiadas para… Bueno… Para una mujer como…

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy demasiado vieja para ir contigo? – Wynne rio al ver la cara de congoja de la chica – Es broma. No me importa en absoluto las condiciones. Si tú me aceptas, estaré encantada de acompañarte.

Elissa sonrió. Wynne era una magnifica maga, y ahora formaría parte de su inusual grupo. Y pensar que hacía pocos meses Alistair y ella se encontraban completamente solos.

-¿Nunca has podido quedarte quieta cuando hay aventuras en otra parte verdad? – Irving apareció de la nada – Tienes mi permiso para marcharte con ella Wynne, pero ten cuidado por favor.

-Lo tendré – La anciana posó su mano en el hombro del primer encantador, de forma amistosa.

-He venido a buscaros – Explicó Irving – La apóstata ya ha despertado.

Elissa abrió mucho los ojos y salió corriendo hacia el gran salón.

Allí encontró a Morrigan, de pie y con cara de pocos amigos, junto con Leliana y Roary, que movía su pequeña cola de un lado a otro mientras observaba a la maga.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo Elissa al verles.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar – Dijo la bruja con irritación.

-Todo ha salido a la perfección – Leliana levantó el pulgar.

-¿Y dónde está Connor?

-En su habitación, Anora está con él – Ban Teagan se acercó a la muchacha y besó su mano – Lady Elisabeth, no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia.

-Agradecedle a Morrigan, mi señor. Ha sido ella quien ha entrado en el Velo.

-Creo que no va a ser posible – Dijo Teagan observando de reojo como Morrigan y Alistair discutían a gritos – Pero me temo que aún está el asunto de Jowan. Quiero que esto se lleve con la mayor discreción posible, así que hablaré cara a cara con vos.

Elissa observó a Jowan, al cual dos caballeros arrestaban y enviaban a las mazmorras, de nuevo.

-Ha de ser castigado, eso es cierto – Dijo Elissa sin dejar de mirar al mago – Pero está arrepentido, y fue él quien quiso ayudar a salvar a Connor. Si hay un único culpable aquí, ese es Loghain. Si desea mi opinión, la pena de muerte o la tranquilidad son castigos demasiado severos.

Bann Teagan escrutó el rostro de la muchacha durante varios minutos.

-Lo comprendo – Dijo al fin – Pero la condición de mi hermano es la misma, y si no hacemos algo pronto, morirá.

-Uno de sus soldados habló sobre la Urna de las cenizas Sagradas – Comentó Elissa - ¿Y si mi grupo y yo fuésemos a buscarla?

-¿Ustedes? – Preguntó el hombre sorprendido - Si mis hombres no han podido encontrar nada sobre la Urna, ¿Qué podrá hacer su grupo?

-Hemos salvado a su sobrino de la posesión de un demonio – Dijo la joven – Denos una oportunidad, de todas formas, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

-Sois maravillosa – Susurró el bann – ¿Nunca habéis pensado en casaros?

-Cre… Creo que hay otros asuntos de mayor importancia por resolver antes de sentar la cabeza – Dijo Elissa, avergonzada - Dígame lo que sepa de la Urna, por favor. Así podremos empezar a buscar.

-Está bien. Yo no sé gran cosa sobre el tema, pero mis hombres han descubierto que en Denerim hay un erudito llamado Gentivi que lleva años buscando la Urna. Si alguien sabe algo de la reliquia, ese debe ser él.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor. Partiremos hacia Denerim en cuanto sea posible.

-Descansad por hoy – Dijo Teagan – Lleváis tiempo viajando, pasad la noche en el castillo y mañana podréis reanudar vuestro camino.

Elissa asintió en el mismo instante que Alistair profería un grito de dolor. Morrigan había creado una bola de fuego que colisionó en la espalda del joven. Mientras Leliana reía a carcajadas, Wynne se apresuró a curar las heridas del chico. Elissa sonrió y se dirigió hacia sus amigos, dispuesta a entrometerse en la discusión.


	18. Arainai el asesino

**Capítulo 18: Arainai el asesino  
**

\- _¡Achís!_

Leliana tiritaba de frío mientras arropaba su cuerpo con los brazos. Su armadura dejaba al descubierto parte de su torso y toda su cintura. Elissa la miraba divertida, ahora no era tan sensual llevar ese tipo de ropa. Hacía frío, pues el invierno había llegado y con mucha fuerza. Los árboles estaban desnudos y la lluvia que caía ahora lo hacía en forma de copos. La piel del rostro de Elissa se agrietaba al contacto del gélido aire invernal, pero su cuerpo se mantenía caliente gracias a su pesada armadura que cubría toda la superficie de su piel. Morrigan también sufría el cambio de clima, aunque para ella era más llevadero puesto que con su magia creaba un escudo impenetrable del frío y la lluvia.

-Vaya – Dijo Alistair mientras observaba un viejo pergamino donde había dibujado el mapa de Ferelden – El camino más corto para llegar a Denerim es atravesando el bosque Brecilla, pero no lo conocemos. Si nos perdemos, podría ser un auténtico laberinto.

-¿No hay otra ruta? – Preguntó Wynne.

-Sí, rodeando el bosque. Pero tardaríamos el doble en llegar a la ciudad.

-¿El bosque Brecilla? – Dijo Morrigan desde el interior de su burbuja - ¿Aquél bosque no es dónde se encuentran los elfos?

-Técnicamente sí – Contestó Alistair – Pero generalmente lo habitan en época de otoño, dudo mucho que a estas alturas aún estén allí.

-Podríamos probar – Dijo Elissa jugando con el vaho que salía de su boca – De todas formas, hemos de cruzarlo ¿No?

-Ya te he dicho antes que es un auténtico laberinto…

-¡A mí me da igual! – Gritó de pronto Leliana – Por favor, acampemos de una vez. No aguanto más éste frío.

Elissa observó de reojo a la muchacha. Tiritaba incontrolablemente y sus labios, normalmente rojos como cerezas, se habían convertido en dos finas líneas de color azul. La joven rebuscó en la alforja que llevaba uno de los caballos que les había regalado el Bann Teagan, y sacó de ella una de las mantas de franela que les servía para resguardarse durante aquellas frías noches. Con ella cubrió a la mujer y la envolvió con delicadeza.

-Aguanta un poco más – Le dijo – En cuanto encontremos algún pequeño pueblo donde podamos comprar suministros, montaremos el campamento.

Leliana asintió, agradecida por aquel gesto de cariño de su amiga.

El sol se estaba poniendo y el frío era cada vez más intenso. Llevaban varios días buscando algún mercader dónde poder abastecerse, pues los pocos recursos que se habían llevado de Risco Rojo se habían terminado rápidamente. Cada vez eran más personas a las que alimentar, y las mantas escaseaban. La comida no había sido un problema, pues Morrigan conocía a la perfección muchas de las plantas silvestres que habitaban en Ferelden, y ella se encargaba de seleccionarlas y cocinarlas. Sin embargo, necesitaban suministros, y con urgencia.

-¡SOCORRO!

Una joven mujer corría hacia ellos con expresión de terror y angustia. Vestía ropajes de campesina y sangraba por una herida que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Alistair.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó la mujer al verles - ¡Loado sea el Hacedor! ¡Han atacado nuestro carromato! ¡Necesitamos Ayuda!

Roary comenzó a gruñir y a ladrar a la mujer, que retrocedió asustada.

-¿Qué ocurre chico?

Elissa acarició el lomo del mabari y éste le miró a los ojos. Conocía aquella mirada, significaba que algo no iba bien. Elissa se acercó a Leliana disimuladamente, metió la mano entre la sábana que la envolvía y le quitó una de sus bombas de humo del cinturón, la cual ocultó en su espalda mientras caminaba tras la campesina. Podía ser una falsa alarma, pero al menos estaría alerta.

El grupo llegó hasta un camino dónde, efectivamente, encontraron varios carromatos derribados. Sin embargo, también había varios hombres y mujeres que les rodeaban y observaban de forma amenazadora. La mujer caminó hacia uno de ellos, el cual le entregó un saquito de monedas, y después se marchó rápidamente.

-Vaya – Dijo el hombre – Que grupo más… Peculiar.

Se trataba de un elfo. Era rubio, de tez oscura y ojos castaños. Tenía un inusual tatuaje en el rostro y sonreía de forma maliciosa.

-Matadles.

Al oír aquella señal, Elissa hizo estallar la bomba de humo que cegó a sus enemigos y le dio algo de tiempo para poder contraatacar.

-Escuchadme bien – Dijo a su grupo – Wynne, Morrigan y Leliana. Vosotras debéis alejaros y atacar a los que están en las colinas. Roary tú debes protegerlas. Sten y Alistair id a por los que protegen al elfo, yo me encargaré de él.

La niebla se dispersó y todos se posicionaron tal y como había ordenado Elissa. Las tres mujeres se alejaron lo suficiente y apuntaron a los enemigos que disparaban desde lo alto de las lomas que rodeaban el camino. Morrigan hechizaba las flechas de Leliana, de manera que cuando éstas alcanzaban a algún enemigo, provocaban una gran explosión que hería a todo aquél que se hallara cerca. Wynne por otro lado, se encargaba de curar y proteger a sus compañeros, que corrían hacia los demás adversarios.

Alistair y Sten combatían cuerpo a cuerpo con los enemigos más cercanos. No fue difícil eliminarlos, puesto que la espada de Sten abarcaba gran parte de la carretera, y con un solo movimiento conseguía derrumbar a varios hombres. Alistair, consciente de que junto al qunari no podría hacer mucho, escaló la colina y ayudó a Morrigan y Leliana a deshacerse de los asesinos.

Elissa, por otro lado, combatía ferozmente con el elfo. Era, al contrario que sus compañeros, un duro enemigo. Ágil y rápido, conseguía evadir todos los movimientos de la chica, que zarandeaba su pesada espada de un lado a otro. Con ayuda de sus dagas, golpeó la armadura de la joven y rompió parte de ésta a la altura de su torso, dejando al descubierto su viso y la incitante forma de su pecho.

-Vaya – Dijo el elfo, observándola con avidez – Creía que eras una niña, pero veo que me equivocaba.

Elissa, ruborizada y avergonzada, asió su escudo con fuerza y de un solo golpe empujó al hombre varios metros hacia atrás. Sin apenas darle tiempo para recuperarse, se situó sobre él y ubicó su espada sobre la frente del elfo amenazadoramente.

-¡Elissa! – Dijo Alistair corriendo hacia ella, plagado de heridas que no habían sido curadas por Wynne - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ocurre que voy a matar a este elfo y voy a comerme sus entrañas – La voz de la joven había adquirido un tono peligroso.

-¡Espera! No puedes matarle, tenemos que…

El rostro del guarda comenzó a tornarse de un rojo brillante y Elissa comprendió entonces que había visto el boquete de su armadura. La joven se irguió enfadada, fue hacia Alistair y golpeó su estómago con la empuñadura de su espada.

-A eso llamo yo un buen golpe – Dijo el elfo riéndose.

-No muevas un solo dedo si no quieres que te clave mi espada en el estómago.

-¡¿A que ha venido eso?! – Gimió Alistair.

-Eres un quejica – Dijo Morrigan que se había acercado junto con el resto del grupo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Elissa? – Preguntó Leliana, que había perdido la sábana de franela y estaba empapada en sudor.

-Este estúpido elfo ha roto mi armadura y este estúpido chico de la Capilla no paraba de mirarme.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Alistair estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Cómo ha podido romper tu armadura de acero una simple daga? – Preguntó Leliana examinando el arma del elfo.

-Son secretos profesionales – Contestó éste.

-Pues ya estás hablando si no quieres que sean secretos mortales – Dijo Alistair, que seguía teniendo un color carmesí en sus mejillas - ¿Quién te envía?

-Así que vais a interrogarme – El elfo se sentó en el suelo – Bien, voy a ahorraros el trabajo. Me llamo Zevran. Soy un miembro de los _cuervos antivanos_ y me contrataron para asesinar a los guardas grises supervivientes.

-¿Cuervos qué? – Preguntó Elissa.

-¡Eso puedo explicártelo! – Dijo Leliana – Son una orden de asesinos de la región de Antiva. Es muy famosa y poderosa por hacer bien su trabajo. Sus servicios suelen ser un tanto… Caros.

-Eso es quedarse corto – Rió Zevran - Me sorprende que por aquí no hayáis oído hablar sobre los cuervos. De donde provengo tenemos bastante… Mala fama.

-¡¿Eres de Antiva?! – Los ojos de Elissa se iluminaron.

-Oh, oh… Yo conozco esa expresión – Susurró Morrigan.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y me cuentas cosas sobre el lugar de dónde procedes?

-¡¿Estás loca?! – Exclamó Alistair - ¡Es un asesino!

-Oh vamos – Elissa sonrió – Tenemos una hermana de la Capilla, una anciana, una bruja de la espesura, un mabari, un qunari y un templario. ¡Sólo nos queda el elfo!

Aquella frase había sonado tan ofensiva que nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

-Parece que hagas colección – Comentó Wynne divertida.

-Bueno, si no hay inconveniente acepto la oferta – Zevran se puso en pie – Como no he conseguido mataros, los cuervos me matarán a mí. Como me gusta vivir y veo que podríais enfrentaros a los cuervos, permitidme ofreceros mis servicios.

-¿Y hemos de esperar la misma lealtad por tu parte? – Preguntó Morrigan con desinterés.

-Resulta que soy una persona muy leal. Excepto cuando me piden que muera por haber fracasado en algo.

-Qué más da – Dijo Elissa con emoción - ¡Viene de Antiva!

-Pareces una cría – Gruñó Alistair, molesto - ¿Lo único que te importa es de donde procede?

-Bueno, perdona por tener curiosidad del mundo en el que vivo – Replicó la muchacha – Yo no he podido disfrutar de la libertad como otros.

-Te recuerdo que me he criado en la Capilla.

-Y también eres el sucesor al trono de Ferelden.

-¡Ya basta! – Wynne intervino puesto que Alistair tenía intenciones de seguir discutiendo - ¿Podemos decidir qué hacer con él? Está anocheciendo y aún no hemos montado el campamento.

-Viene con nosotros y no se hable más – Dijo Elissa, tajante.

-Un buen plan – Comentó Morrigan – Pero a partir de ahora, yo que tú tendría más cuidado con lo que comes y bebes.

-Bienvenido, Zevran. Es un honor tener entre nosotros un cuervo de Antiva – Saludó Leliana.

-Vaya… No sabía que había tantas bellezas entre los aventureros – Dijo el elfo.

Alistair resopló y se alejó junto con Sten y Roary para montar el campamento.

-Tu amiguito no se lo ha tomado muy bien ¿No? – Preguntó Zevran.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo.

-Vaya… - El elfo se acercó a la muchacha - ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho antes? ¿Es el heredero de Ferelden?

-Algo así – Elissa se giró y observó al elfo con anhelo – Dejémonos de tonterías. Explícame, ¿Cómo es Antiva?

La luz del fuego acompañaba la diversión y risas que llenaban el campamento. Leliana cantaba sentada en una gran roca mientras que los demás cenaban sopa de setas que Wynne había cocinado. Elissa hablaba animadamente con Zevran sobre su vida en Antiva, ambos se sentaban cerca el uno del otro bajo la atenta mirada de Alistair, que les vigilaba mientras comía junto a Sten, que le ignoraba por completo.

-¿Así que nunca has salido de Ferelden? – Preguntó Zevran.

-No. Me crie en el castillo de Pináculo y no conozco nada más allá de sus muros.

-Vaya, así que eres una niña de papi.

-Supongo que podría decirse que sí.

Elissa observó a Leliana, que compartía una botella de hidromiel con Wynne y Morrigan. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosado y se reía a carcajadas ante cualquier comentario.

-Dime una cosa, Elissa – Zevran se acercó algo más a la joven - No es cierto que me hayas traído contigo por querer saber más sobre Antiva, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si – Contestó la muchacha - ¿Qué otra intención podría tener al aceptar a un asesino entre nosotros?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

La mano del elfo se deslizó sobre la fina tela de la ropa de Elissa y acarició sus piernas con delicadeza. La joven dio un brinco al sentir el contacto de su mano y le apartó rápidamente.

-¡Por Andraste! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

-Oh vamos – Dijo Zevran en un susurro – No me digas que no te gusto. He visto como me miras.

-¡No digas tonterías! – La muchacha se había ruborizado.

-Tranquila, soy muy diestro en este tipo de… relaciones. Te prometo que te haré sentir bien.

El elfo volvió al ataque, esta vez se acercó al cuello de la muchacha y le besó con ternura, causándole un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. Nadie se percató de nada, puesto que Leliana y Wynne cantaban a voz en grito mientras se abrazaban.

Zevran, al ver que la joven no le rechazaba, se atrevió a continuar y deslizó sus labios por la su clavícula, hasta bajar a la altura de su pecho. Elissa reaccionó deprisa, empujó al elfo y se puso en pie. Leliana y Wynne dejaron de cantar y quedaron en silencio, al igual que los demás, observando a la muchacha, que temblaba de rabia.

-¡Cómo osáis! – Gritó – ¡Jamás toquéis la piel de una dama con intenciones tan inmorales!

-Oh vamos – Dijo el elfo restándole importancia – Tan solo quería agradecerte el haberme salvado la vida. No es como si hubiese hecho nada malo, sólo he querido… estrechar nuestra amistad.

Leliana parecía haber olvidado su reciente embriaguez y escuchaba atentamente, junto con Wynne, la conversación de sus dos compañeros. Alistair intentaba levantarse, pero Sten le sujetaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba a Roary para evitar que saltara sobre Zevran.

-¡Jamás he compartido lecho con otro hombre y no pienso hacerlo con vos!

El silencio de la noche se apoderó del momento. Tan solo se oía el aullar del viento, el mecer de las ramas de los árboles y el chisporrotear del fuego que iluminaba el rostro avergonzado de Elissa.

-Espera… - Dijo Lentamente Zevran - ¿Eres virgen?

-Eh… Yo… - La muchacha se ruborizó – Pues claro. Soy hija de un noble, jamás tendría un comportamiento tan indecente.

-No puedo creerlo – Leliana comenzó a reírse a carcajadas - ¡Sólo eres un poco más joven que yo! A tu edad yo ya…

Elissa dio media vuelta, ofendida, se alejó del campamento y se perdió tras unos gigantescos árboles que limitaban el claro en dónde se encontraban.

Jamás se había sentido tan humillada. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser virgen? Sus padres le habían inculcado la educación de no compartir lecho con ningún hombre que no fuese su esposo. Aunque también era cierto que, si la Ruina no se hubiese originado en Ferelden, ella estaría casada y quizás esperando un hijo.

Tras unos minutos caminando, llegó a la linde del bosque, donde encontró un pequeño precipicio. Se sentó allí, con las piernas suspendidas y observando la inmensa luna que iluminaba aquella fría noche de invierno. A sus espaldas advirtió unas pisadas que se acercaban deprisa. No sentía la presencia de los engendros tenebrosos, sin embargo, si se trataba de un enemigo, estaba totalmente desprotegida puesto que sólo llevaba una camisa y pantalones de tela.

Alistair apareció entre los árboles, jadeando y con expresión preocupada, era obvio que había estado buscándola. Al verla suspiró aliviado, pero no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado y observó la luna.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo al fin.

-Nunca me había sentido tan humillada – Susurró la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ser… - El muchacho no se atrevió a pronunciar aquella palabra.

-¿Casta? – Alistair asintió – Jamás me he sentido avergonzada por ello, es más, siempre he estado orgullosa. Pero ellos lo hacen ver como si fuese algo malo…

-Y que lo digas – Suspiró el chico – Mira, si te hace sentir mejor te lo diré.

Elissa observó al joven con curiosidad y pudo apreciar, a la luz de la luna, como las mejillas de éste se tornaban de su habitual color carmesí.

-Yo… Yo tampoco he hecho nunca nada…

Silencio.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Elissa, sorprendida - ¿Hacer qué?

-La… ¡Lamer faroles en invierno! – Bromeó el chico - ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

-No, nunca he lamido faroles en invierno – Elissa rió divertida ante la inocencia del joven guarda.

-Bueno, me alegro de que te rías a mi costa – Dijo – Así que ya sabes, compartimos un secreto.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! – Exclamó Elissa – Yo vi a una mujer en tu sueño cuando estuvimos en el Círculo de magos.

-Ah… Te refieres a Goldanna – Elissa asintió – No es mi amante ni nada parecido. Es mi… mi hermana.

-…Anda ya. ¿Me vas a decir que el rey Maric tuvo otro hijo bastardo?

-No, no, no, no – El muchacho negó firmemente – Ella es hija de mi madre. Pero ello no evita que seamos familia ¿No?

-Vaya… ¿Y cómo conoces de su existencia? Según me dijiste el Arl Eamon te adoptó cuando aún eras un bebé.

-Me enteré hace relativamente poco. Quería contártelo, pero no encontraba el momento.

-Tienes la mala costumbre de ocultarme las cosas.

-Sí… Y por eso voy a pedirte algo – Alistair tragó saliva – También sé que Goldanna vive en Denerim, y yo…

-No digas más – Le cortó la chica – Como nos dirigimos allí, quieres pasarte a saludarla – Alistair asintió – Está bien.

-De… ¿De verdad?

-Claro – Elissa sonrió – No sé cuántas veces has hecho cosas por mí, ¿Cómo podría negarme?

-Vaya... No sé qué decir.

-Un "gracias" estaría bien.

-¡Cierto! – Exclamó de pronto el chico – ¡Aún no me has explicado el sueño que tuviste en el Velo!

Elissa palideció. Recordaba claramente cómo ella, vestida de novia, llegaba al altar del brazo de su padre dónde Alistair le esperaba para convertirse en su esposo.

Si se negaba a contarlo, sería muy sospechoso, pero inventarse alguna historia tampoco era una buena idea puesto que era una persona dotada de una pésima imaginación. La joven suspiró y decidió decirle la verdad. Como Alistair era muy burlón, quizás se lo tomaría como una broma.

-Soñé que estaba en mi casa, en Pináculo – Explicó – Era el día de mi boda y mi familia me acompañaba al altar.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó el joven, muy serio - ¿Y quién era el novio?

-Tú.

Alistair se quedó muy quieto, mirando fijamente a Elissa y sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro – Dijo la joven restándole importancia - ¿Te extraña? Eres el único hombre con el que he tenido una relación fuera de la rama familiar.

-Re… ¿Relación? – Preguntó tartamudeando.

-Somos amigos ¿No?

-¡Ah, claro! Es verdad, somos amigos – En la expresión del chico había una mezcla de alivio y decepción.

-¡Eh, los dos vírgenes! – Gritó Leliana - ¿Venís a dormir o vais a estrenaros?

Elissa se levantó y caminó junto con Alistair hacia el campamento.

-Estúpida borracha – Susurró avergonzada.


	19. Los elfos dalishanos

**Capítulo 19: Los elfos dalishanos  
**

Elissa esquivaba las numerosas ramas de los árboles que crecían de forma desordenada y se adherían a su cabello. Abría la marcha ignorando por completo las inagotables disculpas de sus compañeros. Leliana corría a su lado justificando su comportamiento de la noche anterior mientras que Zevran caminaba junto a Alistair, a varios metros de distancia.

-Vamos Elissa, no vas a ignorarme siempre ¿Verdad? – La joven jadeaba mientras trotaba al lado de su amiga para igualar su paso – No tienes que enfadarte por lo de ayer, no lo dije en ese sentido…

-¡Claro que no, preciosa! – Gritó Zevran – Sería un placer ser tu primer hombre.

Un fuerte olor a pelo quemado llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Morrigan sonreía complacida mientras el elfo la miraba con odio, sujetando su cabello chamuscado.

-Querida, no te enfades – Wynne había llegado al lado de Leliana – Eres muy joven y es algo muy bello el hecho de esperar a tu amado para entregarle todo de ti.

-Es cierto – Asintió Leliana – Además, Alistair también es virgen. ¡No tiene nada de malo!

-A mi dejadme en paz – Gruñó el chico.

-No vamos a decirte nada – Dijo Leliana – Sólo tienes dieciocho años, no es extraño a tu edad no haber…

-Tengo veintiuno.

Todos ahogaron un grito de asombro, incluso Zevran representó una pequeña actuación en dónde se detenía trágicamente y observaba al muchacho con excesiva sorpresa. Elissa continuó caminando, ignorando la escena.

-Dijiste que tenías dieciocho – Comentó Morrigan, decidida a humillar al chico.

-Elissa dijo que tenía dieciocho. Yo no.

-Querido amigo – Zevran apoyó su mano en el hombro de Alistair – ¿Tienes veintiún años y aún no has disfrutado de los placeres carnales que puede aportarte una mujer… o un hombre?

-Ya... ¡Ya os dije que pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en la capilla! – Tartamudeó el muchacho apartando la mano del elfo.

-Pero pasaste seis meses con los guardas grises ¿No? – Dijo Morrigan - ¿Allí no había ninguna mujer?

-No. La primera guarda gris que conocí fue Elissa.

-Entonces ya tienes por dónde empezar – Bromeó Zevran.

Elissa se detuvo, se giró violentamente y observó con odio a sus compañeros.

-¡ME TENÉIS HASTA…!

¡ZIIIIIIIUM!

Una flecha atravesó el aire y pasó cerca del rostro de Elissa hasta colisionar con el tronco de un árbol cercano. El grupo se quedó mirándola asombrados, hasta darse cuenta de que provenía de dos elfos situados a sus espaldas. Eran bajitos y delgados, de tez pálida y con unas extrañas marcas dibujadas en sus rostros. Ambos les miraban con odio y les apuntaban amenazadoramente con sus arcos.

-Atrás, _shemlen_ – Dijo uno de ellos sin dejar de observarles – Éste no es lugar para vosotros.

-Elfos dalishanos – Susurró Zevran.

-Somos guardas grises – Alistair se adelantó, dispuesto a alejarse de Leliana y Zevran – Hemos venido en busca de la ayuda de los elfos para combatir la Ruina.

-¿Guardas grises? – El elfo les miró con mezcla de desconfianza y curiosidad - ¿Cómo sé que me estáis diciendo la verdad?

-Aquí tengo los tratados – Alistair extrajo los pergaminos de una de las bolsas que portaban los caballos – Los cuales obligan a los elfos dalishanos a ayudar a los guardas grises en tiempos de ruina.

Los cazadores se miraron entre si e intercambiaron varias frases en su idioma.

-Si es una mentira, no sé qué esperas conseguir con ella. Os llevaré ante el custodio, pero recuerda: Todas nuestras flechas os están apuntando.

Tras aquello dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar entre los árboles. Elissa, junto con sus compañeros se apresuraron a seguirles. Los dalishanos eran tan delgados y sigilosos que habría bastado un simple pestañeo para perderles la pista.

No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos cuando finalmente llegaron al campamento de los elfos. Se habían instalado en un gran claro del bosque, rodeados por pequeños parajes rocosos y densa maleza. El lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibido.

El grupo caminaba en silencio siguiendo a los elfos que les guiaban por el campamento. Todos los dalishanos les observaban con desconfianza, a excepción de los más jóvenes que se acercaban con miedo y curiosidad. Finalmente se detuvieron ante uno de ellos, de edad avanzada y con un bastón en la espalda. Los cazadores realizaron una reverencia y se alejaron sin dejar de observarles. El custodio se acercó y habló con voz grave.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros, forasteros? Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para desconocidos.

-Venimos en busca de la ayuda de los elfos para combatir la Ruina – Dijo Elissa – Somos guardas grises.

-Ya veo… - El elfo se rascó la barbilla, pensativo – Permíteme que me presente. Soy Zathrian, custodio, guía y preservador del antiguo saber de éste clan.

-Soy Elisabeth, es un placer conocerle – Elissa hizo una reverencia.

-¿Modales en un _shemlen?_ Que interesante.

-Es una mala costumbre que tiene – Bufó Morrigan.

-Me temo que no podemos ayudaros en vuestra lucha – Zathrian comenzó a caminar – Nuestro clan suele emigrar hacia el norte antes de que llegue el invierno, pero como puedes comprobar, aún no podemos irnos.

Caminaron a través del campamento hasta llegar a un lugar más apartado. Allí encontraron literas de madera dónde yacían varios elfos que gemían y se retorcían de dolor. La piel de sus rostros presentaba numerosas manchas rojizas y sus ojos permanecían en blanco.

-¡Por el hálito del Hacedor! – Gimió Wynne al ver tal escena.

-El clan llegó al bosque hace un mes. Siempre que viajamos por ésta parte de Ferelden lo visitamos – Explicó el custodio con tristeza mientras observaba a sus compañeros – Conocemos los peligros que se ocultan, pero ésta vez no esperábamos la emboscada que nos tendieron los hombres lobo.

-¡¿Hombres lobo?! – Exclamó Leliana, horrorizada.

-Así es – Asintió el elfo – Logramos rechazarlos, pero a un alto precio. A pesar de nuestra magia y la habilidad de nuestros curanderos, al final tendremos que matar a nuestros propios hermanos para impedir que se transformen en monstruos.

Zathrian miró directamente a los ojos de Elissa.

-Espero que comprendas por qué no podemos ayudaros.

-Lo comprendo – Asintió la muchacha.

-No me vas a decir que vas a dejar morir a estos pobres indefensos sin hacer nada ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Wynne.

-Por supuesto que no – Contestó Morrigan con sarcasmo – Viniendo de nuestra Elissa, estoy segura de que está a punto de preguntar cómo podemos salvarles.

Elissa sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Me estás diciendo que pretendéis ayudarnos? – Preguntó Zathrian confuso.

-Bueno, yo no he dicho nada, han sido mis compañeros.

-Yo… No esperaba que unos _shemlen_ acudieran a nuestro auxilio… - El custodio suspiró – Su aflicción es causada por una maldición imparable que corre por sus venas. La única forma de ayudarles sería conseguir algo procedente de la propia fuente de la maldición.

-Os referís a los hombres lobo.

Zathrian asintió.

-En el interior del bosque mora un gran lobo al que llamamos "Colmillo fulminante". La maldición se originó en él, y su corazón es la única manera de detenerla.

-Matar a un archidemonio, encontrar la _urna de las cenizas sagradas_ , terminar con la maldición de los hombres lobo… ¿Es que nadie en todo Ferelden está exento de problemas? – Suspiró Alistair.

-Debo agradeceros todo lo que estáis haciendo por nosotros. Y disculparme por la hostilidad que mis hermanos hayan podido mostraros. Ayer un _shemlen_ intentó atacar el campamento.

-¿Sólo uno? – Preguntó Leliana – Los bandidos y asaltadores suelen ir en grupo.

-Por ese mismo motivo nuestros sentidos estaban alerta – Zathrian suspiró – Disculpadme, pero he de atender a los enfermos. Tenéis el campamento a vuestra entera disposición.

-Muchas gracias por su confianza, custodio - Dijo Elissa mientras el elfo se alejaba hacia la enfermería.

-Querida – Wynne se acercó a la muchacha – No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mirando cómo gente inocente sufre sin motivo. Mi magia podría servirles de ayuda.

-Está bien, Wynne. De todas formas, no podríamos adentrarnos todos juntos al bosque, somos demasiados.

Elissa observó a sus compañeros que a su vez la miraban, esperando recibir órdenes.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha antes de que el sol se ponga – Dijo al fin – Sten, ¿Podrías ir en busca de algún mercader y abastecer nuestras provisiones?

El qunari gruñó en sentido afirmativo.

-Morrigan, acompáñame a buscar un herrero. He de comprar una armadura nueva.

-Yo voy contigo – Dijo Alistair.

-¿De verdad no puede pasar ni un minuto sin que estés con ella? – Bufó Morrigan.

Alistair abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Zevran rio divertido, agarró el brazo del muchacho y lo arrastró junto a Sten, que hablaba con un mercader dalishano.

-Yo sí que os acompaño – Dijo Leliana.

Las tres mujeres seguidas por Roary, caminaron por el campamento durante unos minutos. No fue difícil encontrar al herrero, permanecía cerca de la enfermería, algo retirado del campamento, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no perder de vista a Alistair y los demás. El elfo les mostró a regañadientes una hermosa armadura dalishana a dos piezas, que al igual que la de Leliana, dejaba al descubierto la cintura de la joven.

-Pero, yo soy guerrera. Necesitaré una armadura que cubra toda mi piel – Dijo Elissa algo cohibida.

-Estas son las armaduras que utilizamos los dalishanos, _shemlen_. Si no te gusta, eres libre de no comprarla.

Elissa observó de reojo a Alistair, Zevran y Sten que hablaban animadamente con el mercader. Era cierto que aquella armadura dejaba poco margen a la imaginación, pero la opción de llevar una brecha que dejara entrever su pecho tampoco le gustaba.

\- ¿Dónde podría probármela?

-Puedes entrar en mi tienda – Contestó el elfo.

Elissa accedió a la tienda de lona y se deshizo de su vieja armadura con dificultad. Aquella había sido la que Alistair le había regalado en Ostagar, el día anterior a la batalla contra los engendros tenebrosos. Tan solo habían pasado unos meses desde que dejó Pináculo, pero habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde la mañana de su cumpleaños…

La muchacha suspiró y se probó su nueva armadura. Era algo estrecha pero cómoda y ligera, sin embargo y en comparación con su última vestimenta, parecía ser mucho más frágil. La joven recogió su corta cabellera en una coleta y se dispuso a salir de la tienda.

-Por la gracia de Andraste – Exclamó Leliana al verle – Estás muy sexy.

-Demasiado, diría yo. Un golpecito aquí – Morrigan golpeó el costado desnudo de Elissa – Y di adiós.

-Ya lo sé – Suspiró la chica – Compré algunos materiales en Lothering, cuando acampemos le haré algunos arreglos. De momento servirá.

Las jóvenes pagaron al mercader y caminaron hacia dónde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-No quiero imaginarme la cara de Alistair cuando te vea – Rio Leliana.

-¡Señora! – Un niño elfo se detuvo frente a Morrigan - ¿Usted es una _shemlen_?

-¿Qué me has llamado, niño? – Los ojos de la maga brillaron peligrosamente.

-Hola pequeño – Elissa se apresuró a desviar la atención del elfo – Nosotras somos humanas. Él es un perrito.

Roary movió la cola mientras el niño le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Humanas? ¿Cómo el _shemlen_ que nos atacó?

-Es cierto – Dijo Elissa – Zathrian comentó algo sobre un bandido.

-No hay que asustarse – El niño infló el pecho con orgullo – Nuestros guerreros lo apresaron y ahora está bajo vigilancia.

-¿Está aquí en el campamento? – El niño asintió - ¿Puedes llevarnos hasta él?

-¿Qué dices, Elissa? – Preguntó Leliana - ¿Para qué quieres ver a un bandido?

-Tu misma dijiste que los bandidos actuaban en grupo – Dijo Elissa siguiendo al niño – Puede haber sido un simple vagabundo perdido.

-¿Y eso a nosotras nos importa por…?

El niño les llevó hasta un lugar apartado cercano al herrero. Allí, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, había una pequeña prisión de madera en dónde yacía un hombre semiinconsciente. Era joven, de no más de veinticinco años, pelirrojo, con una desarreglada barba y presentaba distintas heridas por todo el rostro y extremidades.

-No puede ser…

-Tenías razón – Asintió Leliana observando al prisionero – Por su armadura yo diría que más bien es un guardia de…

-¡ROLAND!

Elissa salió corriendo hacia la prisión y se arrodilló frente al hombre, que abrió los ojos lentamente y la observó desorientado.

-¡Traed agua! – Chilló la chica - ¡Y a Wynne!

Morrigan y Leliana no se movieron del lugar en donde se encontraban. Observaban la escena con sorpresa y confusión.

-¡¿NO ME HABÉIS OIDO?! – Gritó - ¡NECESITA AYUDA URGENTE!

Las dos mujeres reaccionaron y se dirigieron, acompañadas por el niño elfo, hacia el interior del campamento. Elissa alargó su mano entre los barrotes de la prisión y acarició el áspero rostro de Ser Gilmore, que la miraba con ojos llorosos.

-Eli… Elisabeth – Susurró - ¿Cómo es posible? ¿A caso he muerto?

-No has muerto – Elissa sonrió mientras unas lágrimas fortuitas recorrían sus mejillas – No puedo creer que estés aquí. No puedo creerlo…

- _My ladie_ … No llores – Roland levantó con dificultad su magullado brazo y limpió las lágrimas de la muchacha – Nada puede hacerme más feliz que haberte encontrado sana y salva…

Elissa besó la mano de su amigo con dulzura. Aquél hombre era una prueba viviente de su anterior vida en Pináculo, una vida que parecía haber sido un simple sueño…

-¿Elissa?

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco. Alistair estaba de pie frente a ellos, observándoles con expresión de desconcierto. La muchacha se alejó de Ser Gilmore y se acercó a él, que permanecía rígido.

-¡Alistair! ¿Dónde está Wynne? Leliana y Morrigan han ido…

-Lo sé. He traído agua, como has pedido – El joven alzó su cantimplora sin dejar de mirar a Ser Gilmore - ¿Quién es?

Antes de que la joven pudiese contestar, Wynne y los demás aparecieron tras Alistair. Zathrian también les acompañaba y ordenó a dos de sus guerreros que liberaran al magullado muchacho.

Wynne se arrodilló junto a él y utilizó su magia para sanar sus heridas. Ser Glmore gemía débilmente en los brazos de Elissa mientras Roary apoyaba su gran cabeza en las piernas del joven, observándole con tristeza.

-Es un muchacho muy fuerte – Wynne sonrió observando al muchacho, inconsciente pero ileso – Sus heridas eran graves y es posible que transcurran algunas horas antes de que despierte, pero está fuera de peligro.

-Muchas gracias, Wynne.

-¿Nos lo vas a explicar? – Preguntó Leliana – ¿O tenemos que sonsacártelo por las malas?

Elissa miró de reojo a Alistair, el cual prestaba especial atención a unas hallas que deambulaban cerca de allí.

-Él es Ser Roland Gilmore – Explicó Elissa – Era caballero en el castillo de Pináculo y mi amigo de la infancia.

-Oh, oh… – Susurró Zevran – Esto me huele a historia de amor adolescente.

-Él salvó mi vida el día en que Howe asesinó a mi familia – La muchacha hizo caso omiso del comentario del elfo – Le había dado por muerto. Aún no puedo creer que esté aquí…

-Ni yo.

Ser Gilmore abrió los ojos y se irguió lentamente con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Aún era muy joven, pero las numerosas y recientes cicatrices en su rostro le otorgaban un aspecto más adulto.

-No puedo creer que estéis viva, _my ladie_ – Dijo – Después del asalto al castillo pensé…

-El guarda gris al que mi padre invitó logró rescatarme antes de que los hombres de Howe dieran conmigo – Elissa compartió una mirada de complicidad con Alistair, pero éste seguía ofuscado con las hallas – Ahora soy una guarda gris.

-Así que sois vos quien está volviendo loco al Teyrn Loghain – Roland se rascó la barbilla – Tras la batalla en Pináculo, Howe me llevó a Denerim y allí me encarceló en su sótano, con intención de averiguar vuestro paradero. Por suerte hace unas semanas logré escapar.

Elissa sonrió con dulzura y miró al muchacho en silencio. ¿Por qué su corazón latía de aquella manera?

-¡Ejem! – Carraspeó Alistair de repente – El sol está comenzando a ponerse. Deberíamos ir en busca de los hombres lobo.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Ser Gilmore con extrañeza.

-Alistair tiene razón. Debemos irnos, pero no tardaremos en volver – Elissa se puso en pie – Wynne, Roary y Leliana permanecerán en el campamento. Puedes quedarte con ellos y descansar.

-¡¿Qué?! – Leliana dio un paso al frente - ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí?

-Todavía estoy enfadada contigo – Elissa sonrió con malicia.

-Espera – Ser Gilmore también se levantó - ¿Pretendéis que después de tanto tiempo sin veros me separe de vos tan fácilmente?

-Pero Roland estás…

-Nada de peros. Voy con vos.

El bosque Brecilla era totalmente distinto a la espesura de Korcari. A pesar de que la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a apoderarse de los rincones más inhóspitos del paraje, no había ni rastro de humedad. Los árboles crecían mucho más separados los unos de los otros, y el terreno era irregular, con pequeños montículos de tierra y grandes rocas que entorpecían el camino.

Elissa caminaba con dificultad entre ramas de árboles caídos, seguida muy de cerca por Ser Gilmore, que hablaba animadamente. Morrigan, Zevran y Alistair cerraban la marcha.

-… Así que guarda gris – Decía el muchacho – Y pensar que yo podría haber sido uno de vosotros…

-¡Es cierto! – Elissa se dirigió a Alistair - ¿Sabías que Duncan tenía intención de reclutar a Roland? Si Howe no hubiera atacado Pináculo, tu compañero habría sido él.

Alistair ignoró a la muchacha y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, esquivando unas flores silvestres nacidas en mitad del camino. Elissa no dijo nada, sabía que Alistair estaba actuando de forma extraña desde la aparición de Roland, pero no comprendía el motivo de su conducta.

-No os caigo bien ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó Ser Gilmore.

-No es de extrañar – Zevran rió – Le has quitado a la novia ¿Sabes? Cualquiera se molestaría por ello.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Roland sorprendido.

-No digas estupideces, Zevran – Elissa le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-La verdad, prefiero al caballero de reluciente armadura al templario baboso y quejica – Comentó Morrigan.

Alistair siguió sin mediar palabra, ni siquiera replicó a los insultos de la bruja. Parecía pensativo a la vez que contrariado.

El grupo llegó entonces a un pequeño riachuelo que descendía de entre las rocas de una montaña cercana. Morrigan utilizó su magia para hacer levitar un tronco de árbol caído y utilizarlo como puente para atravesar el arroyo. Al llegar a la orilla opuesta, oyeron unos aullidos cercanos. De entre las sombras aparecieron cientos de ojos que les observaban desde distintos puntos del bosque. Elissa desenvainó su espada justo en el instante en que un numeroso grupo de lobos se precipitaban sobre ellos.

La joven asió con fuerza su escudo y golpeó a varios que aullaron de dolor y se desplomaron inconscientes. Consiguió evitar el ataque inicial pero no podía bajar la guardia puesto que segundos después, otros tres lobos se aproximaron enseñando las fauces. Sin embargo, no tenía intención de terminar con sus vidas puesto que eran simples bestias impulsadas a matar por una injusta maldición. Golpeó de nuevo con su escudo y la empuñadura de su espada causando así heridas superficiales que conseguían incapacitar a los enemigos, pero no matarlos.

Morrigan, por otro lado, había congelado a la mayoría de los lobos y observaba como sus compañeros combatían. Zevran asestaba limpias y ágiles puñaladas con sus letales dagas que producían la muerte instantánea de las bestias. Se movía con gracilidad y conseguía desaparecer entre los enemigos para, segundos después, reaparecer y terminar con la vida de sus víctimas.

Ser Gilmore y Alistair actuaban de forma extraña. Luchaban contra los lobos a la par que competían entre ellos. Era una actitud peligrosa e infantil que ponía en peligro su seguridad puesto que Morrigan no tenía ninguna intención de protegerles las espaldas.

Al ver las numerables bajas, los lobos restantes decidieron preservar sus vidas y retrocedieron ocultándose entre la maleza y los árboles.

-No parecían ser hombres lobo – Dijo jadeante Ser Gilmore.

-Porque no lo eran – Ironizó Alistair.

-¡Mirad! – Elissa se había puesto muy pálida y señalaba un punto alejado del bosque.

Hacia ellos se aproximaban tres criaturas con aspecto humano, con garras, pelo y enormes colmillos. Eran hombres lobo.

Al llegar en donde se encontraban los muchachos se sostuvieron sobre sus patas traseras y les observaron con odio, pero sin intenciones de atacar.

-Así que los dalishanos han decidido enviar a humanos esta vez – Habló uno de ellos entre gruñidos y jadeos – Que amarga ironía.

-¿Quiénes sois? – Preguntó Elissa con valentía.

-Estás hablando con _Patas Rápidas_ , humana – Gruñó la bestia – Da media vuelta, regresa y dile a los elfos que has fallado en tu misión. Solo así os perdonaremos la vida.

-Diles que disfrutaremos observando como la maldición que lleva años atormentándonos se apodera de ellos – Gruñó otro hombre lobo.

-No he venido a haceros daño – Dijo Elissa – Quiero ayudar a levantar la maldición que…

-¡Claro! – Gruñó Patas Rápidas – Y para ello debes matar al _Gran Lobo_ ¿No es cierto?

-Dudo mucho que sea la única manera de deshacer una maldición de tal magnitud – Morrigan dio un paso al frente, situándose junto a Elissa.

Los hombres lobo centinela que acompañaban a Patas Rápidas tomaron aquella actitud desafiante como una provocación y ambos adoptaron posiciones de ataque. Sin embargo, Patas Rápidas les detuvo de un zarpazo, observando como algunos de los lobos que yacían inconscientes en el suelo, despertaban y huían hacia el interior del bosque.

-Has mostrado piedad ante nuestros hermanos, humana – Dijo la bestia – Nosotros os hemos advertido. El bosque tiene ojos propios… ¡Y se encargará de los intrusos!

Dichas aquellas palabras, los tres hombres lobo se retiraron rápidamente dejando perplejos a los muchachos. Recompuestos tras aquella extraña conversación, el grupo siguió avanzando en silencio.

De repente, el aire comenzó a aullar entre las desnudas ramas de los árboles produciendo la extraña sensación de que el bosque gemía. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elissa, que se detuvo tras Morrigan y Zevran. Sus compañeros la imitaron y se quedaron observándola con extrañeza.

-El sol está a punto de ponerse – Dijo con un hilo de voz – Deberíamos buscar un lugar en dónde poder acampar.

Sus compañeros asintieron, agradecidos por la idea. Las palabras de Patas Rápidas habían creado una extraña sensación de desprotección. Alguien o algo en aquel bosque les estaba observando.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño campamento en lo alto de una loma que parecía abandonado. Montaron las tiendas rápidamente y encendieron una pequeña hoguera que calentó sus entumecidos cuerpos. La noche y el silencio se habían apoderado del bosque, a excepción del movimiento de las hojas, el crujir de las ramas y el aullar de los lobos.

-Voy a buscar agua – Dijo Alistair de repente – Cerca de aquí debe haber un arroyo.

El muchacho se levantó y despareció entre dos árboles cercanos.

-¡Espera Alistair! – Gritó Elissa poniéndose en pie - ¡Es peligroso ir solo!

No hubo respuesta. La joven quedó mirando el lugar exacto en donde el chico había desaparecido y segundos después, decidió ir tras sus pasos.

-¿Dónde vas Elissa? – Preguntó Morrigan – Ya es mayorcito cómo para ir solo al baño.

La bruja rió de su propio chiste.

Elissa, ignorando las burlas de sus compañeros, corrió entre los árboles y se adentró en la oscuridad. Descendió la loma en donde habían ubicado el campamento y caminó a ciegas por el bosque. Tardó unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que la rodeaba y cuando al fin sus ojos le permitieron ver por dónde caminaba, se dio cuenta de que, desde allí, le sería muy difícil orientarse.

Comenzó a avanzar lentamente, a sabiendas de que poseía una pésima orientación y que cualquier paso en falso podría conducirla hasta un peligro. Oía el riachuelo cada vez más lejano e incesantes movimientos que acontecían a su alrededor.

-¡Elissa! – Una mano fortuita se posó en su hombro.

-¡Roland! – Exclamó la muchacha sorprendida - ¡Menudo susto! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Como vos misma habéis dicho, el bosque es peligroso – Ser Gilmore sonrió – Además, conozco vuestro nulo sentido de la orientación. ¡Solíais perderos en vuestro propio castillo!

-Roland, puedes dejar de tratarme de usted – Dijo la muchacha – Hace tiempo que dejé de ser una Cousland. Ahora soy una simple guarda gris.

-Vos siempre seréis una Cousland, _my ladie –_ Ser Gilmore acarició el cabello de la joven – El día que deje de trataros con honoríficos será el día en que me convierta en algo más que un amigo de la infancia.

El corazón de Elissa dio un vuelco. La conmoción tras el reencuentro con Roland le había hecho olvidar algo importante que había ocurrido meses atrás: Ser Gilmore le amaba. La muchacha miró directamente a sus ojos, sin saber muy bien que contestar a aquellas palabras y con un nudo en la garganta. Roland se acercó aún más y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Elissa – Dijo en un susurro – Lo que dije aquel día era verdad. Te amo, siempre te he amado en silencio. Jamás me atreví a confesarme por miedo… Tú eras la hija de mi señor, tan hermosa y alegre… Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes.

El muchacho agarró la mano de Elissa, que seguía sin mediar palabra.

-Ven conmigo, Elissa. Abandona esta lucha sinsentido y cásate conmigo. Vivamos juntos y tengamos hijos, sé que siempre has querido formar una familia – El joven observó la reacción de la muchacha, pero esta seguía inmóvil y sin decir absolutamente nada – Es obvio que no es un buen momento para hablar de esto… Te esperaré en el campamento.

Ser Gilmore, claramente herido, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

La muchacha bajó la mirada sin decir nada. Aquella proposición era perfecta, abandonaría aquella nómada vida sin objetivo para casarse con un buen hombre que la amaba y viviría lejos de los problemas rodeada de niños y teniendo una pacífica y buena vida.

Pero la realidad era otra. La Ruina se apoderaba rápidamente de Ferelden y si no la detenían, acabaría con toda Thedas. Ella y Alistair eran los únicos capaces de lograr tal hazaña y por ese motivo no podía abandonar su destino.

Y luego estaba aquella voz…

-Elissa.

La joven dio media vuelta y observó con horror como Alistair se acercaba a ella con una cantimplora goteante en la mano. No podía haber oído la conversación. ¿O sí?

-Te he estado buscando – Dijo la chica con un hilo de voz – Es peligroso adentrarse en el bosque con esta oscuridad. Vamos, vayamos al campamento.

La joven agarró el brazo del muchacho y tiró de él, pero éste la rechazó de un manotazo.

-Así que pretendes abandonarnos ¿Verdad? – Susurró Alistair.

-¿Co-Cómo?

-No te hagas la tonta. He oído todo lo que habéis dicho – El tono de voz de Alistair se volvía cada vez más peligroso, parecía a punto de estallar – Pretendes abandonar la lucha contra los engendros tenebrosos e irte con ése estúpido caballero.

-Alistair te equivocas, yo no…

-¡No me mientas! – Gritó el chico – Desde el principio te has estado riendo de mí. De todos nosotros. Solo eres una estúpida y acomodada princesita cuyo gran problema era buscar un buen marido del que poder depender el resto de su vida.

-¡¿Perdona?! – Elissa se acercó al joven con expresión desafiante – ¡Si no fuera por mí, seguirías en la espesura llorando a moco tendido!

-No te las des de heroína ahora. Lo único que haces es ser la líder de un insignificante grupo y ya te crees la persona más importante de Ferelden – Aún en la oscuridad, Elissa pudo percibir el color carmesí en las orejas del muchacho – Eres una mentirosa y una oportunista.

-Y tu un infantil y un inútil – Gritó Elissa con rabia – No tenía ninguna intención de aceptar la proposición de Roland, pero no quiero pasar ni un minuto más compartiendo mi vida con un niñato estúpido como tú.

La joven caminó con decisión alejándose de Alistair.

-Me casaré, tendré muchos hijos y seré feliz el resto de mi vida viendo como deambulas de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Inténtalo si quieres! – Alistair rió con crueldad – Los guardas grises no pueden tener hijos, Elisabeth. Así que inténtalo todas las veces que quieras. Nunca podrás ser feliz.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir Alistair.

-¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó en un susurro acercándose al muchacho lentamente.

-Lo que has oído – Alistair la observó, no muy seguro de haber actuado correctamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy estéril?

El joven miró los aceitunados ojos de su amiga, que poco a poco se anegaban en lágrimas al comprender que las palabras de su compañero eran ciertas.

-No puedo creerlo… - La joven se dejó caer en el suelo, abatida - ¡No puedo creer que me hayáis hecho esto!

-Elissa, yo…

-¡Soy la última en el linaje de los Cousland! – La joven lloraba sin contención - ¡Y para colmo me estás diciendo que no voy a poder tener hijos!

-Escúchame un momento por favor, yo…

-¡NO TE ESCUCHO! – La chica se levantó de un salto y miró con odio intenso al muchacho – Tú me has engañado, Duncan me engañó. ¡SOIS TODOS UNOS MENTIROSOS!

Elissa dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. No quería ver a Alistair, no quería ver a Ser Gilmore… Tan solo quería despertar de aquella pesadilla, encontrarse de nuevo con sus padres y vivir la vida que hacía apenas unos meses había abandonado.

En aquel instante, la mano de Alistair agarró la suya, obligándola a detenerse y dar media vuelta.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al encontrarse con los labios del joven, que la agarraba por la cintura con fuerza, impidiéndole el moverse. Todo lo que sentía hacia aquel hombre desbordó sus sentidos y tras varios segundos de indecisión, finalmente correspondido a su beso. Ambos se fundieron en un instante, ignorando todo aquello que les rodeaba: El bosque, los hombres lobo, Loghain, la Ruina y el archidemonio. Ahora tan solo existían ellos. Ellos, y la hermosa rosa que Alistair sujetaba entre sus manos y se enredaba en el ondulado cabello de Elissa.


	20. Una extraña maldición

_**Nota:**_

 _¡Hola a todos/as!  
_

 _Espero que os esté gustando mucho la historia de Elissa._

 _Agradezco muchísimo vuestros comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo._

 _Me gusta mucho el personaje de Elissa, me encanta ver como va madurando poco a poco y ver como sus sentimientos por Alistair cambian de amistad a... Otra cosa.  
_

 _¡Espero que sigáis conmigo hasta el final! Ya no queda mucho para iniciar una historia distinta con la Inquisidora._

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Una extraña maldición  
**

Una rama fortuita atravesó el aire y golpeó a Zevran en el pecho, haciendo que éste cayera boca arriba, sin aliento.

Elissa esquivó otro ataque por pocos centímetros, y rodó hasta el tronco. Las ramas eran rápidas pero el cuerpo de aquel árbol se movía con lentitud y parsimonia. Las raíces se elevaban con dificultad y se hundían en la tierra de nuevo a cada paso que avanzaba. Elissa aprovechó aquella debilidad para atravesar con su espada la vieja y astillada madera que componían el tronco de aquel árbol.

Éste crujió bajo su peso y se desplomó haciendo temblar todo el bosque. Elissa suspiró aliviada, feliz de que todo hubiese terminado. Llevaban luchando contra aquél árbol más de veinte minutos y estaban exhaustos.

En el momento en que los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron las crestas de los árboles más altos del bosque, el grupo siguió su camino en busca de Colmillo Fulminante. Cual grande fue su sorpresa cuando de la nada, un árbol cobró vida y comenzó a atacarles sin motivo.

"Así que a esto se refería aquél hombre lobo al decir que el bosque se encargaría de los intrusos". Pensó Elissa mientras avanzaba hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó mientras ayudaba a Zevran a levantarse del suelo.

-Estamos perfectamente – Contestó Roland con una sonrisa.

-Estoy lleno de astillas, pero he estado en peores condiciones – Bufó Alistair - ¿Dónde narices está la bruja?

Elissa observó que, efectivamente, Morrigan había desaparecido. La joven se distanció del grupo varios metros y la llamó con insistencia, pero no recibió respuesta.

-No le pasará nada – Dijo Zevran – Sería preocupante que TÚ te hubieras perdido, pero Morrigan sabrá arreglárselas sola.

-No se… No me parece bien seguir sin ella. ¿Y si vuelve?

-A lo mejor no vuelve nunca más – Suspiró Alistair, esperanzado.

Elissa le lanzó una mirada de reproche al muchacho. Éste, al percatarse de ello, se sonrojó y observó con gran interés sus desgastadas botas. Elissa sintió un calor proveniente del estómago que subió hasta sus mejillas y, al igual que el chico, desvió la mirada. La noche anterior, ella y Alistair habían compartido un beso. Había durado muy poco y había sido un simple roce de labios, pero ninguno de los dos había hablado del tema, y no iba a ser ella quien iniciase la conversación.

Un gran estruendo extrajo a la muchacha de sus pensamientos. El sonido de grandes raíces desarraigándose del suelo puso en guardia al grupo. Dos árboles avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos, agitando sus mortales ramas de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Es que no van a rendirse nunca?! – Exclamó Elissa desenvainando su espada.

Alistair y Ser Gilmore avanzaron de frente hacia ellos, esquivando con dificultad los ataques incesantes de las ramas. Elissa compartió una mirada de complicidad con Zevran y ambos rodearon a los enemigos con intención de atacar desde atrás, aprovechando la distracción de los dos guerreros. Sin embargo, grandes raíces surgieron de la tierra apresando a Elissa y Zevran. Las espinas sobresalientes rasgaban la piel desnuda de la muchacha, que luchaba por escapar de aquella cárcel.

-¡No te muevas! – Gritó Zevran desde la distancia - ¡Estás llena de heridas!

Efectivamente, los brazos, el torso y las piernas de la joven estaban repletos de rascadas sangrantes de color verdoso que escocían muchísimo. Aquellas espinas se clavaban como afilados cuchillos y desgarraban su piel con cortes limpios que dejaban tras de sí restos de color verdoso. Incapaz de moverse, la muchacha observó a sus compañeros, Ser Gilmore y Alistair, que seguían luchando contra los árboles, cara a cara.

Un fugaz y oscuro pensamiento cruzó por su mente: Su último enemigo había sido sólo uno, y matarlo había resultado una tarea casi imposible. Entonces, ¿Qué posibilidades tenían contra dos?

Una de las ramas envolvió el cuerpo de Alistair, que gritó de dolor al sentir como una de aquellas espinas atravesaba su armadura y se clavaba profundamente en su hombro.

De repente, un aire frío rodeó a los árboles, que se paralizaron y quedaron congelados al instante. Las raíces que encarcelaban a Zevran y Elissa desaparecieron, y Alistair cayó con un ruido sordo, quedando inmóvil y sujetándose el hombro herido. Elissa observó como Morrigan se acercaba lentamente, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

-¡Morrigan! – Exclamó la joven - ¡Creía que te habías perdido!

-No soy como tú, Elissa. Sé orientarme a la perfección.

-Bruja del demonio – Gimió Alistair – Estoy seguro de que has intervenido después de que me hirieran.

-¿Así agradeces a quien te ha salvado, templario de pacotilla? – Morrigan acentuó aún más su sonrisa.

Elissa corrió hacia Alistair, extrajo de su mochila una cataplasma curativa que Wynne le había dado y vertió su contenido sobre la herida del muchacho. El joven ahogó un grito de dolor mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir el contacto del espeso líquido con la piel.

-¡Por las lágrimas del Hacedor! – Exclamó con voz queda - ¡¿Qué narices lleva eso?!

-Ni idea – Dijo Elissa limpiando los últimos restos de poción del ya curado hombro del muchacho – Pero ahora estamos igualados. ¿Recuerdas la flecha que me sacaste en la espesura de Korcari?

Alistair rió débilmente, aún adolorido. Elissa observó aquella hermosa sonrisa, aquellos labios húmedos que hacía apenas unas horas había besado…

Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó entonces de su mente. Quería besarle, fundirse de nuevo en aquellos ojos color miel, acariciar su rostro y decirle que le…

-¡Elissa! – Ser Gilmore se arrodilló junto a ellos, con el ceño fruncido - ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! No. No pasa nada, tranquilo – La joven se levantó, algo desorientada – Si-Sigamos por aquí.

Alistair se levantó entonces, rojo como un tomate, y siguió a la muchacha bajo la atenta mirada de Ser Gilmore.

El grupo avanzó, siguiendo las indicaciones de Morrigan, por un sinuoso camino a penas visible. Durante el trayecto lucharon contra algunos lobos, pero por suerte, no apareció ningún árbol, con lo que les fue bastante fácil progresar en su misión.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Elissa caminó junto a Morrigan.

-Te voy a ser sincera. Eres una buena líder, pero como guía no vales mucho.

-Vaya… Muchas gracias por decirlo con tanta delicadeza – Gruñó la muchacha, algo ofendida.

-He observado el bosque desde un punto más elevado – Explicó Morrigan – Para saber dónde nos encontrábamos exactamente.

-¡Pero es peligroso! – Elissa observó a su amiga, horrorizada – ¡Imagina que te hubieran atacado los hombres lobos!

-Ya has visto la facilidad con la que he derrotado a los árboles, Elissa. En caso de ser atacada, no me habría supuesto ninguna dificultad deshacerme de ellos.

-Pero…

-No. No es eso lo que me preocupa – La bruja habló más para sí misma que para su compañera – Hay algo en éste bosque, en ésa maldición… Que no me cuadra. Ése elfo…

*CRASH**CRASH**CRASH*

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siete gigantescos árboles extrajeron sus raíces del interior de la tierra y les rodearon, zarandeando sus ramas de forma amenazadora.

Elissa abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida a la vez que asustada. Miró a sus compañeros y se percató entonces de la gravedad de la situación: Todos estaban exhaustos y magullados, sin hablar de Alistair que, a pesar de que la cataplasma de Wynne había logrado cicatrizar su herida, no sería capaz de empuñar su espada correctamente.

La joven se adelantó, ignorando las advertencias del resto del grupo. Si sacrificando su vida daba una oportunidad a sus amigos de poder salvarse, se entregaría sin pestañear.

La muchacha blandió su espada frente a sus enemigos y cortó varias ramas que estos mostraban peligrosamente frente a ella. En uno de aquellos movimientos, Elissa salió despedida hacia atrás varios metros a causa de una rama fortuita que le golpeó en el estómago. La muchacha cayó de bruces y sintió el sabor salobre de la sangre en sus labios, y a pesar de que el golpe le había dejado sin aire durante unos segundos, se levantó y corrió de nuevo hacia ellos.

Los árboles atacaban sin cesar, y a duras penas lograba esquivar las numerosas ramas que arremetían contra ella. Sentía como sus brazos temblaban bajo el peso de su espada, y oía a la distancia las voces de sus compañeros que le llamaban, incapaces de adentrarse entre aquella maraña de ramas. Morrigan lanzaba numerosos hechizos ofensivos que alcanzaban a uno o dos de los árboles, pero eran tantos los enemigos, que la poderosa magia de la bruja no conseguía desviar la atención de éstos.

Finalmente, las piernas de Elissa flanquearon y cayó al suelo, derrotada. Se sentía cansada, las heridas de su piel desnuda escocían, y el lugar en dónde la rama de aquél árbol le había golpeado, comenzaba a arder. La muchacha observó con horror como una de las ramas de aquellos árboles se alzaba sobre su cabeza y caía con fuerza sobre ella.

- _Alto, hermanos. ¿Por qué atacáis a estos humanos?_

Elissa abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y observó cómo los árboles habían detenido el ataque y retrocedían lentamente hasta el lugar de dónde habían surgido para volver a enterrar sus raíces en la húmeda tierra, cuál árbol normal. La muchacha escrutó los alrededores en busca del origen de aquella voz que había evitado su muerte.

Un viejo roble le observaba desde cierta distancia, con sus ramas cruzadas y sus hojas color cobrizo que reflejaban los rayos del sol. Tenía un aspecto antropomorfo, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba formado de madera. En la parte superior del tronco podían divisarse oberturas en forma de ojos y boca.

Elissa se levantó lentamente y se acercó al árbol, mirándolo con perplejidad. Éste abrió la obertura en forma de boca y habló con la misma voz grave y melódica.

- _Permite que te salude por partida doble. Pues soy el árbol más viejo y también el gran roble._

-¿Es un roble? – Zevran habló cerca de su oído. El resto de sus compañeros habían seguido a la muchacha y miraban con igual asombro a la extraña criatura.

-Sí, es un roble – Asintió Ser Gilmore.

-¿Y porque habla en verso?

-Es un árbol poeta, ¿Qué tiene de extraño? – Dijo Morrigan – Yo he conocido a rocas cantantes.

-¿Por qué me has salvado la vida? – Preguntó Elissa elevando la voz por encima de la de sus compañeros.

- _Por nada quisiera sembrar tu rencor. ¿Podría sin hacerlo pedirte un favor?_

-Esto está comenzando a ponerse violento – Bromeó Alistair.

-No me incomodáis pues, hablad sin reparos – Dijo Elissa.

- _Mi único deseo, lo que me quita el sueño, es recobrar lo mío, que lo suyo es de su dueño. Mi bellota, hurtada por un canalla, de mi cuerpo mismo, de mis mismas ramas._

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que le han quitado una bellota.

-¿Y deseáis que vaya a buscarla? – Elissa alzó aún más la voz, intentando ahogar los comentarios de los demás.

- _Todo lo que tengo es mi ser, mi semilla. Sin ella no soy nada, un sol que ya no brilla. No puedo buscarla, estoy prisionero. Tráemela tú, es todo lo que quiero._

-¿Y qué sacamos nosotros de todo esto? - Preguntó Morrigan con escepticismo.

-¡Morrigan! – Le reprendió Elissa.

-¿Qué? – La bruja bufó con desdén – Siempre acepto tus favores desinteresados a los demás porque terminas sacando algún que otro beneficio. Pero ésta vez he de intervenir, ¿Qué necesidad tenemos de perder el tiempo buscando una simple bellota por todo un bosque?

-Aunque me fastidie tener que admitirlo, la bruja tiene razón – Asintió Alistair – Los elfos dalishanos siguen agonizando en el campamento, y nosotros debemos encontrar a Colmillo Fulminante lo más rápido posible.

-Pero…

- _¿Beneficio es lo que buscáis? Una solución es lo que finalmente encontráis_ – El Roble intervino en la conversación – _Si mi bellota podéis recuperar, una rama os entregaré para que la barrera mágica podáis cruzar._

-¿Veis? Gloria para todos – Elissa sonrió mientras hablaba con aquél singular tono infantil – Está bien, viejo Roble, buscaremos vuestra bellota. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarla?

-¿Barrera mágica? – Preguntó Alistair.

- _Ve hacia el este y busca al bandido. Recuperar mi bellota es lo único que pido._

La muchacha hizo una breve reverencia a la que el roble correspondió y se marchó por dónde le había indicado.

-Una bellota… - Dijo Zevran rascándose la barbilla - ¿Quién robaría una bellota?

-La misma persona que tiene la entereza de deambular por un bosque infestado de hombres lobo – Concluyó Ser Gilmore.

-Un loco, vamos – Rió Elissa.

-Entonces Alistair se sentirá cómo en casa.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar! – Exclamó el muchacho, ofendido – ¡La que vivía en una ciénaga con una bruja centenaria!

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a discutir entre ellos hasta que Morrigan creó de la nada una pequeña esfera eléctrica que colisionó contra el escudo de Alistair.

-¿No vas a pararles? – Preguntó ser Gilmore al oído de Elissa.

-¿Yo? Ya se las apañarán solos. No es la primera vez que Morrigan chamusca el pelo de Alistair.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esto es común?

-Desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Elissa rió divertida ante la mirada de perplejidad de Ser Gilmore. Para los desconocidos, la actitud de Morrigan y Alistair resultaba chocante e inclusive peligrosa, pero ella sabía, a ciencia cierta, que aquellos dos (Muy en el fondo) se llevaban realmente bien.

-¡Estúpida bruja! – Chilló Alistair mientras esquivaba otro de los ataques de Morrigan - ¡Estás intentando matarme!

-No sabes la sensación de felicidad que me provoca el oírte decir eso.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente – Elissa se dirigió hacia sus dos amigos y se interpuso entre ellos – Morrigan, como sigas así vas a matarle de verdad.

-¿Cuáles crees que son mis intenciones? – Dijo la maga sonriendo.

-Ésta mujer es una arpía – Alistair apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Elissa y se ocultó tras ella.

Al contacto de los guanteles con la fina armadura de cuero, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la muchacha. Sin poder evitarlo, imaginó que aquellas mismas manos acariciaban su piel desnuda, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo y extasiando todos sus sentidos.

Elissa apartó al joven guarda con violencia, sintiendo como el calor que emanaba de su vientre ascendía hasta sus mejillas. El chico se quedó mirándola, claramente dolido a la vez que sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Caminó hasta dónde estaban Ser Gilmore y Zevran y dijo con voz queda:

-Vayámonos. No deberíamos perder el tiempo en tonterías.

La muchacha adelantó a sus compañeros y encabezó la marcha, ignorando las miradas de asombro que le perseguían. Sabía que aquél impulso le costaría más de una explicación.

El grupo caminó siguiendo el cauce del río hasta llegar a los pies de una rocosa montaña en dónde éste nacía. Continuaron avanzando guiados por las indicaciones de Morrigan hasta finalmente encontrar un impreciso camino de tierra que transcurría entre dos montes. Allí pastaban tranquilamente una gran manada de hallas que levantaron sus elegantes cornamentas para observan a los extraños con ojos desconfiados pero impasibles. No parecían dispuestas a abandonar su territorio.

Elissa se acercó lentamente y arrancó varias hojas de las raíces élficas que crecían por el lugar. Una de las hallas más cercanas olió su mano y comió gustosa de aquel manjar tan bien servido. La muchacha sonreía satisfecha mientras sentía el húmedo morrito del animal que rozaba la palma de su mano en busca de más hojas, cuando de repente, un gruñido cercano hizo que su atención se desviara hasta un punto alejado del camino.

Malherido y semiinconsciente, encontraron un hombre lobo en medio de la senda que gemía y gruñía dolorosamente. Al verles acercarse, se irguió lentamente y habló entre quejidos:

-P-por favor ayúdame… No soy la bestia salvaje que… que parezco…

-¿Estás bien? – Elissa hizo el ademán de acercarse al hombre lobo, pero ser Gilmore la detuvo.

-Puede ser una trampa – Afirmó negando con la cabeza.

-¡No! – Gimió la bestia – Me… me han echado una maldición y me han convertido en éste monstruo que ves. La maldición arde dentro de mí.

-Quieres decir… ¿Qué eres un elfo? – Preguntó Zevran.

-Sí… Yo era una elfa dalishana. Hui del campamento y los hombres lobo me acogieron, pero…. ¡AGH! – La bestia gritó de dolor y se derrumbó en el suelo – Tengo… Tengo algo que pedirte.

La bestia alargó su tembloroso brazo y mostró a Elissa un viejo pañuelo bordado con una gran D dorada.

-Me… me llamo Danyla – Explicó – Mi marido Athras… Debes llevarle un mensaje. Dile que he muerto, que le amo y que ahora estoy con los dioses… ¡Por favor!

Elissa observó con lástima a aquella pobre criatura y deshaciéndose del agarre de ser Gilmore, se arrodilló frente a la mujer y asió con dulzura el manchado pañuelo.

-Se lo diré sin falta – Dijo en un susurro.

-Gra-Gracias… Es un buen hombre… - Otro grito de angustia y dolor surgió de los labios de la mujer – Por favor… acaba conmigo… Ya no puedo más…

-¡¿Qué?! – Elissa se puso de pie de un salto – ¡No puedo hacer eso! Hemos venido a acabar con la maldición, no puedo…

-Por favor… No puedo más… Necesito… Descansar.

Elissa retrocedió desconcertada, sin saber qué hacer. Por una parte, deseaba terminar con el gran sufrimiento de aquella pobre mujer, pero por otra, no podía permitir que otra alma inocente muriese. El tiempo avanzaba, y la maldición se apoderaba de la convertida elfa, que poco a poco perdía su fuerza de voluntad y la bestia dentro de ella se apoderaba de su consciencia.

Ser Gilmore, sin previo aviso, desenvainó su espada y atravesó el cuerpo del hombre lobo, que, tras un gemido de dolor, quedó inerte y una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en sus labios.

-Que el Hacedor esté contigo – Susurró el caballero.

-¡ROLAND! – Gritó Elissa arrancando la espada del cuerpo de la elfa e intentando reanimarla - ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Estaba sufriendo, Elissa. No podíamos dejarle en un estado tan deplorable…

-¡Pero tenía una posibilidad! – La joven comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente - ¡Si hubiéramos terminado con la maldición ella no…!

No comprendía el porqué de su actitud. Quizás sus sentimientos se habían desbordado y debía expresarlos de alguna manera, quizás había sido aquél beso de Alistair que la había desconcertado tanto o quizás el enterarse de que el linaje de los Cousland se acabaría tras su muerte. No sabía porque, pero la rabia, la tristeza y la confusión se habían apoderado de ella. Ser Gilmore se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó, acariciando su dorado cabello con dulzura.

-Todo va a estar bien – Susurró el muchacho – Debes ser fuerte.

La joven asintió, algo avergonzada al darse cuenta de que sus compañeros la miraban, y se alejó lentamente de su amigo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Se sentía vulnerable tras haber mostrado aquél momento de debilidad, no solo a Roland, sino también al resto del grupo.

Comenzó a caminar, decidida a encontrar aquél ladrón, a la maldita bellota y a Colmillo Fulminante. Debía deshacer la maldición y salvar la vida de los pobres elfos. Aquél lobo era la solución, y estaba decidida a encontrarlo.

El grupo avanzó en silencio observando todo aquello que les rodeaba, atentos a cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, los árboles permanecían tranquilos, impasibles, al parecer, la orden del viejo roble podía llegar a cualquier rincón del bosque. A medio camino encontraron una bifurcación que se dividía en dos sendas distintas: Hacia la izquierda, el camino ascendía y se perdía tras una pequeña colina, mientras que el de la derecha continuaba por un terreno llano hasta encontrarse con una gran barrera mágica que impedía la marcha.

Elissa se aproximó a la gran muralla y acercó su mano hasta detenerla a una distancia cercana. Podía sentir el frío glacial que ésta desprendía y la poderosa magia que emanaba.

La muchacha se alejó lentamente y junto a sus compañeros continuaron la búsqueda. Tomaron el camino de la izquierda i ascendieron lentamente hasta llegar a un pequeño claro dónde parecía haber montado un campamento.

Una pequeña y maltrecha tienda de campaña se levantaba sujeta de la rama de un gran árbol. Justo al lado, un viejo baúl semi-abierto mostraba mohosas telas de distintos colores. En el centro del campamento se encontraba una hoguera humeante recién apagada, muy cerca de un gran tronco de árbol cortado y hueco.

Elissa se adelantó varios metros y observó aquélla extraña vivienda. No parecía haber nadie, sin embargo, aquellos restos de brasas candentes en la hoguera delataban el hecho de que allí, quienquiera que fuese, vivía alguien.

-Busquemos por el campamento – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros – Si aquí es dónde vive el ladrón, en éste momento no está. Encontremos la dichosa bellota y vayámonos de aquí.

Todos sus compañeros asintieron y se dispusieron a rebuscar entre las pertenencias del desconocido cuándo de repente, se oyó un fuerte _¡PLOP!_ Y un anciano de larga barba y harapientas ropas apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! – Dijo el hombre con voz nerviosa – Ni hombre lobo ni espíritu, siquiera. ¿A dónde van a ir a parar estos bosques?

-¿Di-disculpe? – Preguntó Elissa sorprendida - ¿Quién es usted?

-¡Preguntas, preguntas, siempre preguntas! Dicen que fueron las preguntas las que me volvieron loco. ¿Te pasará lo mismo a ti?

-Ten cuidado, Elissa – Susurró Morrigan lo suficientemente bajo para que tan solo sus compañeros la oyeran – Percibo una magia muy poderosa. Este hombre es peligroso.

-Entonces será mejor seguirle el juego – Propuso Ser Gilmore.

-¡Haz una pregunta y recibirás una pregunta! – El hombre loco siguió hablando sin interrupciones – Pero da una respuesta y tu recompensa será la misma. ¡Ah! Me encanta este trueque.

-¿Quieres… Quieres que te haga una pregunta? – Dijo Elissa con indecisión.

-¿No tendría que hacerte una pregunta primero? – Contestó el anciano, divertido.

-¿Eso no es una pregunta?

-Cierto – Dijo el loco, pensativo – Entonces te toca a ti hacer una pregunta.

-¿Tienes la bellota del viejo roble?

-Oh, cierto. Sí, sí, hace tiempo le robé algo a este molesto trozo de madera – El anciano comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro – Y desde entonces no deja de molestarme primero. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Lo quieres?

-Sí, lo quiero.

-¡NO! – El grito del ermitaño resonó por todo el campamento - ¡Eso no es una pregunta! ¡Sigue las reglas!

-Está bien… - Elissa observó el interior de su riñonera con el ceño fruncido - ¿Quieres intercambiar la bellota por algo valioso?

El anciano se quedó muy quieto durante unos instantes hasta que extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña y reluciente bellota. El hombre miró a la muchacha y le mostró su tesoro.

-Aquí está la bellota que querías – Dijo con un deje peligroso en la voz – Pero antes de dártela debes darme algo a cambio, algo de igual o mayor valor.

Elissa volvió a escrutar el interior de su mochila en busca de algún objeto inservible pero llamativo que al anciano pudiera interesarle. Encontró un viejo grimorio negro, un collar, el pañuelo de Danyla, su cantimplora y un pasador de plata que guardaba como recuerdo de su última noche en Pináculo. Con el corazón en un puño, la muchacha asió el pasador y se lo entregó al viejo ermitaño.

-Esto es lo único que tengo – Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡NO! – Ser Gilmore agarró a la muchacha por los hombros y la zarandeó - ¡Ese pasador es el que te regaló tu hermano! ¡No puedes entregárselo a un viejo loco!

-No pasa nada Roland, es sólo un adorno para el cabello. Además, ahora que lo llevo corto no puedo utilizarlo.

El ermitaño ignoró el comportamiento del caballero y agarró el pasador con ojos anhelantes, dejando caer la bellota del viejo roble en la palma de la mano de la muchacha.

-Entonces está echo – Dijo Elissa alejándose lentamente – Nosotros debemos irnos ya…

La joven caminó muy despacio hacia el sendero por el cual habían llegado. El anciano, sin embargo, no parecía prestarle atención. Terminó de observar el pasador y lo situó sobre el tronco de árbol cortado que adornaba el claro.

De repente, Zevan asió su brazo y comenzó a tirar de ella.

-¡Corre antes de que cambie de idea! – Dijo mientars corría hacia la bifurcación.

-¿Do-dónde están los demás? – Preguntó Elissa jadeante.

-Hemos sido más rápidos que el resto – Rió Zevran – Espero que aquél loco no les haya atrapado.

Segundos más tarde, Morrigan, Alistair y Ser Gilmore aparecieron tras ellos, protestando por haberles dejado atrás.

-Bueno ya está – Dijo Elissa mirando la bellota que reposaba en la palma de su mano – No ha sido tan difícil.

-Por eso dicen que los locos se entienden entre ellos – Susurró Morrigan.

-¡Eh! Que yo no soy Alistair.

El camino de vuelta fue más llevadero y tranquilo que el de ida. Consiguieron llegar rápidamente hasta el gran roble y le entregaron la pequeña bellota. El árbol, agradecido, arrancó una de sus largas ramas y se la entregó a Morrigan, que la aceptó sorprendida a la vez que complacida.

-¿Es un bastón? – Preguntó Elissa mientras el grupo deshacía sus pasos para volver a la barrera mágica.

-Creo que sí – Asintió Morrigan – Siento un gran poder mágico en su interior. Me pregunto qué clase de espíritu habitaba en el interior de aquel árbol…

-Entonces no tendremos ningún problema con la barrera mágica – Canturreó Elissa.

-Oye – Dijo de pronto la bruja - ¿Qué se supone que está pasando entre Alistair y tú?

El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco al oír aquellas palabras. Por supuesto, era obvio que se darían cuenta, su actitud con el chico había sido algo más que extraña. Debía desmentir aquella afirmación porque sabía a ciencia cierta de que, si Morrigan se lo contaba a Leliana, aquel sería el tema de conversación de sus largas noches en el campamento.

-No sé a qué te refieres – Contestó la joven con fingida indiferencia.

-Oh vamos, Elissa. Ya hace mucho que nos conocemos. Sé que estáis enfadados otra vez.

Aquel peso en el estómago de la muchacha despareció y fue sustituido por un gran sentimiento de alivio.

-¡Ah! Bueno, sí. Tienes razón, hemos discutido.

-¿De nuevo por el tema del trono? ¿O esta vez ha sido por tu nuevo amiguito? – Elissa negó con la cabeza – Mira, no estoy a su favor ni mucho menos, pero estoy harta de aguantar sus lloriqueos cada vez que peleáis, así que hazme el favor de arreglarlo pronto.

Elissa rió divertida y aseguró a su amiga que haría las paces con el muchacho. Pero antes de hablar con él debía poner en orden sus sentimientos, tanto los que sentía por Alistair como los de Roland…

Nada más llegar a la linde de la muralla mágica, el bastón que Morrigan llevaba entre sus manos comenzó a brillar y en el instante en que tocó la barrera, ésta desapareció, abriendo paso a un nuevo camino.

Allí encontraron un gran grupo de hombres lobos que les esperaban, observándoles amenazadoramente. Encabezando el grupo se hallaba Patas Rápidas, la misma bestia que les había advertido sobre su presencia non grata en aquellos bosques. El animal se acercó a ellos lentamente, haciendo un ademán a sus compañeros para tranquilizarles, puesto que estos habían comenzado a gruñir y enseñar los colmillos.

-Veo que el bosque no ha sido suficientemente diligente – Gruñó con voz profunda – Te ha dejado llegar hasta aquí.

-No soy tan fácil de derrotar – Sonrió Elissa.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que esperábamos, forastera. Pero eso no significa nada. Éste lugar no te pertenece. ¡Márchate!

-¡Queremos ayudar! – Exclamó la muchacha – Si me dejaras ver a…

-¡Te envían los traicioneros dalishanos para matar a Colmillo Fulminante! – Gritó otro de los hombres lobo - ¡No lo permitiremos!

-No he venido a hacerle nada a Colmillo Fulminante. Tan solo quiero hablar…

Patas Rápidas le miró con ojos escrutadores y una expresión de tristeza se formó en su rostro.

-No puedo permitirme el riesgo de creerte, forastera.

-¡Eres una intrusa en nuestra casa! – Otro hombre lobo se situó a la altura de Patas Rápidas - ¡Vienes a matar, como todos los de tu raza! Es una lección que tenemos bien aprendida.

El hombre lobo aulló y sus compañeros imitaron su comportamiento, a excepción de Patas Rápidas, que les observó asombrado a la vez que horrorizado.

La bestia se abalanzó sobre Elissa y la arrojó contra el suelo. La joven consiguió frenar el ataque utilizando la vaina de su espada. Sin embargo, su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo de grava y durante un pequeño instante su visión se nubló completamente. Un líquido cálido y espeso comenzó a emanar de la parte posterior de su cabeza, cosa que provocó aún más la agitación del hombre lobo.

Alistair y el resto del grupo corrieron al auxilio de la joven, pero otros hombres lobo se interpusieron entre ellos, de forma que les fue imposible aproximarse a la muchacha.

Ser Gilmore y Zevran acorralaron a tres de las bestias contra una gran roca. El elfo desapareció entre las sombras aprovechando el amenazador ataque del caballero, y se situó cerca de uno de los hombres lobo. Con un ágil movimiento, desenfundó sus dagas y las clavó en el cuello de la bestia, haciendo que ésta profiriera un chillido de dolor y cayera al suelo bajo un baño de sangre. Ser Gilmore aprovechó el momento de desconcierto y seccionó la cabeza de un segundo lobo, que cayó a varios metros de distancia. El tercero, en un desesperado intento de sobrevivir, atacó de frente al muchacho saltando sobre él, pero éste fue más rápido y clavó su pesada espada de acero en el tórax de la bestia, terminando así con su vida en aquél mismo instante.

Morrigan, por otro lado, se había transformado en un gran oso de pelo oscuro y atacaba a varios de los hombres lobo con sus poderosas fauces y afiladas garras, arrancando la carne de las bestias y provocando que éstas retrocedieran aullando de dolor.

Alistair no se detuvo a combatir con el enemigo. A sabiendas de que la vida de su amiga corría peligro, esquivó a varios hombres lobo y se precipitó entre sus patas hasta llegar al lugar en dónde se encontraba Elissa, que forcejeaba con el lobo que había atacado primero. Con un fuerte golpe de su escudo, el muchacho consiguió apartar a la bestia de su amiga y le ayudó a levantarse lo más rápido posible. Sentían el gruñido de las bestias cada vez más cerca y el sonido de cientos de patas que se aproximaban rápidamente.

Elissa cerró los ojos y se acercó al muchacho, acurrucándose en su pecho y sintiendo como sus brazos la rodeaban con delicadeza. Si debía morir, en los brazos de aquél hombre era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Sentía el cálido aliento de Alistair en la parte superior de su cabeza y deseó, por un segundo, alzar su rostro y volver a sentir la humedad de aquellos labios.

De repente, un aullido ensordecedor hizo que todo se detuviera. Un gran lobo blanco de ojos cristalinos apareció de la nada y se situó en frente de los dos guardas, observándoles. Los hombres lobos que aún quedaban en pie, desistieron del ataque y retrocedieron rápidamente siguiendo el camino que se perdía tras una pronunciada curva. Patas Rápidas siguió a sus compañeros y tras él desapareció aquel extraño lobo albino.

-Colmillo Fulminante – Oyó decir a Alistair.

-¿Crees que era él? – Preguntó Zevran que se había aproximado junto a Ser Gilmore y Morrigan – Colmillo Fulminante hubiese querido matarnos, no salvarnos la vida.

-Hay algo extraño en todo esto… - La bruja se agachó y examinó minuciosamente las huellas que había dejado el lobo albino sobre la grava – Debemos encontrar a Colmillo Fulminante y descubrir que está ocurriendo.

-No nos demoremos, pues.

El grupo avanzó siguiendo las recientes huellas de los hombres lobo. Se desviaron del camino principal para adentrarse en un estrecho pasaje y acceder a un gran claro en dónde se alzaban unas antiguas ruinas. En la entrada de éstas encontraron a tres hombres lobo que parecían ser los guardianes del lugar, puesto que se desplazaban de un lado a otro de la puerta, observando el alrededor.

-¡Nos han invadido! – Gritó uno de ellos - ¡Los intrusos han conseguido adentrarse en el corazón del bosque! ¡Retroceded a las ruinas! ¡Proteged a la Dama!

-Ah, no. Eso sí que no – Dijo Morrigan mientras cogía el bastón de su espalda.

La maga creó un rayo de hielo que cruzó la distancia hasta dónde se encontraban los lobos guardianes. En el instante en que el hechizo colisionó contra sus víctimas, un estallido resonó por todo el bosque y las tres bestias reaparecieron congeladas y paralizadas, sin posibilidad de mover ni un músculo.

-Démonos prisa – Exclamó Morrigan corriendo – La magia no durará eternamente. Debemos adentrarnos lo más rápido posible antes de que den la voz de alarma y sepan que estamos aquí.

Elissa asintió y siguió a su amiga hasta el interior de las ruinas.

Nada más entrar, el grupo se encontró con unas grandes escaleras de roca derruidas que descendían hasta una pequeña habitación. Las raíces de los árboles habían perforado las paredes y se extendían a lo largo de éstas en busca de algún lugar húmedo por el cual alimentarse.

La muchacha caminó lentamente, sin hacer demasiado ruido, y atravesó la única puerta que había en la estancia. Un gran pasillo de elevada bóveda se mostraba ante ellos, repleto de bifurcaciones y desvencijadas puertas. Elissa avanzó sigilosamente sin saber muy bien qué camino tomar. Torció por uno de los pasadizos laterales e intentó forzar una puerta, pero ésta no cedió ni un milímetro. Deshizo sus pasos y lo intentó de nuevo con una puerta situada a su derecha, pero tampoco lo consiguió.

De repente se oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, el repicar de cuatro patas sobre el suelo de piedra y respiraciones profundas y agitadas: Tenían visita.

La muchacha desenvainó su espada, pero ser Gilmore le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza. Todos se ocultaron tras una gran pila de escombros mientras que Zevran despareció y caminó sigilosamente hasta el inicio del pasillo, en dónde se aproximaban despreocupadamente los dos hombres lobos. El elfo asió sus dagas enfundadas y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el cráneo de las bestias, que cayeron con un golpe sordo, inconscientes.

-Así que se trata de no llamar la atención – Susurró Elissa.

-Hemos de adentrarnos todo lo que podamos sin ser descubiertos – Explicó Roland – Si tenemos que batirnos en duelo contra Colmillo Fulminante y toda la horda de hombres lobo, necesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas.

Elissa asintió y caminó con decisión hacia la puerta por dónde habían accedido los hombres lobo. Llegaron a otro pasillo muy similar al anterior y siguieron por una de las entradas laterales. Allí descendieron por una estrecha escalinata de piedra hasta llegar a una gran habitación repleta de grandes estatuas de piedra y decoraciones en las paredes.

-Son ruinas élficas – Dijo Elissa observando con detenimiento la ornamentación que les rodeaba – De hace varios siglos… No puedo creer que estén en tan buen estado…

-Genial, Elissa. Después de estas increíbles frases llenas de cultura que no le importan a nadie, ¿Podemos seguir por favor? – Bufó Morrigan.

-Perdona, pero la señorita Cousland ha sido educada por los mejores profesores de todo Ferelden – Dijo ser Gilmore con orgullo – Yo mismo asistí a varias clases junto a ella, pero nunca fui capaz de estar a su altura.

Elissa se sonrojó y miró sonriente a Roland, que le devolvió la sonrisa con creces.

El grupo continuó por unas escaleras cercanas que descendían peligrosamente. Atravesaron un gran arco ojival y accedieron a una gran sala completamente derruida. A lo largo de la estancia encontraron restos de cadáveres esparcidos y un olor muy intenso a humedad y putrefacción. Aquél lugar no parecía ser la guarida de hombres lobo, más bien la madriguera de algún depredador de grandes dimensiones.

La muchacha dio unos pasos hacia delante cuándo un rugido ensordecedor hizo que se le helara la sangre. Un dragón verde sobrevolaba sus cabezas y aterrizó justo en el centro de la sala. No era muy grande, pero sus afiladas garras y sus penetrantes ojos negros le daban un aspecto amenazante. El grupo se dispuso en posición de combate, preparados para la primera llamarada de la bestia, pero de las fauces de ésta tan solo surgieron potentes gruñidos. Elissa quedó petrificada al comprender que, entre todos aquellos sonidos guturales, podía distinguir claramente una voz…

- _Así que eres tú_ – Dijo el dragón – _Jamás imaginé que llegaría a conocerte._

La muchacha comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Era similar a la voz que oía en sus sueños, pero sabía que no era él…

- _No voy a matarte, ni a ti, ni a tus compañeros. No osaría tocar a la elegida. Sigue tu camino, humana, y no te opongas a tu destino…_

El dragón abrió sus grandes alas y alzó el vuelo perdiéndose entre la maleza que ocultaba el gran boquete del techo. Elissa comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿La elegida?

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Zevran que la observaba con preocupación – Te has puesto muy pálida.

-Es-Estoy bien – Dijo la muchacha – Debemos cruzar la habitación, rápido.

-¿No creéis que el comportamiento de ese dragón ha sido muy extraño? – Preguntó Alistair, pensativo – Según tengo entendido, los dragones atacan cuando se sienten amenazados.

-Quizás no se sentía amenazado por nosotros – Contestó Zevran encogiéndose de hombros – Ha rugido dos o tres veces y se ha vuelto a ir. A lo mejor ha querido amenazarnos.

Elissa sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca. Nadie a excepción de ella había oído las palabras del dragón, ¿Y si resultaba que aquello no había sido real?

Cruzaron la gran sala y se percataron de que allí no había salida posible, a excepción de un pequeño túnel que atravesaba la desgastada pared de roca. Elissa accedió por el lugar y llegó a otro pasadizo decorado con la misma ornamentación élfica que momentos atrás había visto. Continuaron por distintas habitaciones y pasadizos hasta llegar a un pequeño y oscuro túnel con una sola puerta de entrada. Elissa agarró el picaporte, suspiró profundamente y se decidió a entrar, ignorando los sonidos guturales y aullidos que se oían desde el otro lado.

Allí estaban, una docena de hombres lobo que les observaban desde ambos lados de la sala. En el centro de éstas, sobre un gran círculo de piedra se encontraba Patas Rápidas, junto a una mujer de aspecto etéreo, completamente desnuda y piel grisácea, sus ojos y cabello de color oscuro les observaban con tranquilidad, y distintas ramas y flores nacían desde su cuerpo, envolviéndola y cubriendo aquellas partes íntimas de su cuerpo.

Patas Rápidas gruñó con ira al verles, pero la mujer levantó un brazo y acarició su pelaje, tranquilizando así a la bestia, que se arrodilló a su lado.

-Te doy la bienvenida, mortal. Soy la Dama del bosque – Saludó el espíritu con voz espectral.

-Os agradezco que finalmente aceptaseis el hablar con nosotros – Dijo Elissa con una reverencia.

-¡No la escuches, Dama! – Rugió Patas Rápidas - ¡Nos traicionará!

-Y, sin embargo, momentos antes no quisiste atacarla – El hombre lobo no dijo nada – Vuestra sed de lucha no ha hecho más que provocar muertes innecesarias que yo pretendía evitar. ¿Eso es lo que deseáis? ¿Más muerte?

Los hombres lobo se miraron entre ellos y bajaron sus cabezas.

-Te he estado observando, mortal – Dijo la Dama con dulzura – He observado tu bondad, tu misericordia. No eres como los demás humanos, he visto cómo derramabas tus lágrimas por un ser que no compartía tú mismo destino. Y, sin embargo, tu futuro es oscuro…

Elissa sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír aquellas palabras.

-Quiero saberlo, Dama – La voz de la muchacha temblaba ligeramente – Sé que Zathrian no nos ha dicho toda la verdad, y antes de hacer algo de lo cual me arrepienta, quiero conocer toda la historia.

-Tienes razón. Zathrian no te ha contado absolutamente nada – La mujer caminó hacia ella – Fue el propio custodio quien creó ésta maldición. La misma que ahora se ha abatido sobre sus propios hermanos.

La mujer hizo una pausa y después continuó:

-Hace muchos siglos, cuando los dalishanos llegaron por primera vez a éstas tierras, vivía una tribu de humanos en éste bosque, los cuales intentaron expulsar a los elfos. Zathrian era joven por entonces. Tenía una hija y un hijo a los que amaba, y un día, mientras él estaba de caza, los humanos los capturaron.

-Los… humanos torturaron y mataron al niño – Explicó Patas Rápidas – A la niña la violaron y la dieron por muerta… Pero en realidad estaba viva y… embarazada. Al descubrirlo se… Se suicidó…

-Entonces… Zathrian los… ¿Los maldijo? – Preguntó Elissa, horrorizada.

-Zathrian llegó a éstas ruinas e invocó a un espíritu terrible al que encadenó al cuerpo de un gran lobo. Así nació Colmillo Fulminante – Dijo el hombre lobo – Éste fue tras los humanos de la tribu. Muchos murieron, pero otros fueron maldecidos con su sangre.

-Fueron expulsados al interior del bosque, y allí siguen – Dijo la Dama acariciando a Patas Rápidas.

-¿Y porque atacasteis a los dalishanos? ¿Por venganza? – Preguntó Morrigan.

-En parte – Dijo la mujer – Queremos acabar con la maldición. Los crímenes cometidos contra los hijos de Zathrian fueron horribles, pero aquello pasó hace siglos y los culpables murieron hace mucho tiempo.

-Por eso decidimos transmitir ésta maldición a su pueblo – Explicó Patas Rápidas – Si quiere salvarles, deberá levantar la maldición.

-Por favor, mortal. Ve, habla con él y convéncele para que venga. Si escucha lo que tenemos que decirle, seguro que accede a levantar la maldición.

-Eso no será necesario.


	21. Denerim: La gran capital

**Capítulo 21: Denerim. La gran capital  
**

-¡Zathrian!

El custodio caminó hacia ellos con expresión sombría. Se situó junto a Elissa y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, Zathrian? – Preguntó la muchacha.

-Habéis abierto el camino a través del bosque, y yo os he seguido – Dijo el elfo.

-¡Ja! – Se jactó Morrigan – Quiere ver si le hemos hecho el trabajo. ¿No es así, hechicero?

-No me llames así, bruja. Soy el custodio y he hecho lo que debía – El hombre posó su mirada sobre la Dama del bosque – Ya veo que no has conseguido el corazón.

-¿El corazón de la Dama? – Preguntó Alistair confuso – ¿No querías el de Colmillo Fulminante?

-Pedazo de mendrugo, ¿No te das cuenta de que ella es Colmillo Fulminante? – Suspiró Morrigan.

Alistair abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-No voy a arrancarle el corazón a nadie, Zathrian – Dijo Elissa – Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.

-¿Qué yo debo explicarte a ti? ¿A una simple humana? – El elfo se burló de la muchacha – No tienes ni idea de lo que mi tribu ha sufrido, de lo que éstas bestias han llegado a hacer a mi gente. No se merecen ni una pizca de compasión.

-¡Nunca nos ayudará, Dama! ¡Te lo advertí! ¡No ha venido a hablar! – Gruñó Patas Rápidas.

-No es cierto – La Dama se acercó a Zathrian – Sé que en tu corazón hay un lugar para la clemencia. Ya debes estar saciado de venganza.

-Nunca, espíritu. Mi venganza es eterna, al igual que mi dolor.

Elissa observó el rostro de dolor del elfo. Ella sentía algo similar por Howe. El cuerpo inerte de su sobrino, el rostro de sus padres al alejarse, el castillo en llamas… Jamás podría olvidar el sentimiento de odio hacia aquél hombre, y debía llevar a cabo su venganza, por su familia, por Fergus, por ella misma…

-¿Estás seguro de que tu dolor es la única razón por la cual no levantas la maldición? – La Dama habló con un deje de ironía en su dulce y espectral voz - ¿Le has contado a la mortal como la creaste?

Zathrian bajó la mirada sin decir nada.

-Colmillo Fulminante y yo estamos unidos en un mismo ser – Explicó el espíritu – Pero una magia tan poderosa no pudo llevarse a cabo sin la sangre del propio Zathrian.

-¿Entonces ese es el motivo por el cual eres inmortal? – Preguntó Morrigan con una carcajada.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Elissa, confusa.

-Para decirlo de forma simple: Mientras la maldición exista, existirá él.

Elissa observó al hombre con sorpresa.

-Entonces, si deshaces la maldición tu…

-Efectivamente – Asintió la Dama – Si deshace la maldición, tanto él como yo moriremos.

-¡No! – Al fin el elfo habló – ¡Lo hice por mi pueblo! ¡Por mis hijos! A esto se le llama justicia.

-A esto se le llama egoísmo – Elissa observó a Zathrian - ¿Pretendes dejar morir a tu gente por una venganza que ocurrió hace siglos?

-Cállate, guarda gris – La voz del hombre se estaba volviendo peligrosa – Haz lo que te pedí o quítate de mi camino.

-Jamás cederé ante tal injusticia Zathrian – Sentenció Elissa.

-Entonces muere con ellos.

El elfo agarró su bastón y conjuró una poderosa magia que creó de la nada a cuatro gigantescos árboles. La Dama, horrorizada, volvió a su forma animal y creó una barrera mágica que protegió a todos los hombres lobo.

-¡Separémonos! – Gritó Elissa – ¡Cada uno debe atacar a uno de los árboles! ¡Yo iré a por Zathrian!

La muchacha desenvainó su espada y corrió a toda velocidad entre las raíces de aquellos robles. Uno de ellos alargó su brazo y empujó a la joven, que salió despedida hacia atrás y colisionó con una vieja columna de piedra que se derrumbó, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡ELISSA! – Gritó Ser Gilmore.

El caballero corrió hacia la joven, dispuesto a ayudarla, pero el roble contra el que estaba luchando creó una cárcel de espinas que le mantuvo preso. Sin embargo, Elissa se levantó de entre los escombros con dificultad y con un hilo de sangre que recorría su frente. El golpe que horas atrás había sufrido en su cabeza le dolía muchísimo y su visión se volvía borrosa a momentos, pero no podía rendirse.

Asió su escudo con fuerza y lo situó sobre su cabeza. La muchacha corrió hacia Zathrian de nuevo, esquivando los ataques fortuitos de los árboles, pero cada vez que se acercaba al elfo, uno de sus hechizos le hacía retroceder de nuevo. Sin embargo, la muchacha no se rendía. Se levantaba con piernas temblorosas, sujetaba su espada con fuerza y corría cojeando hacia el lugar en dónde estaba el custodio.

Tras varios minutos de intensa lucha, Elissa permanecía en el frío suelo de piedra, sangrando y con un ojo amoratado. Se sentía exhausta y adolorida, sus ojos a penas le permitían ver a causa de la hinchazón de los moretones, y sus manos, débiles, no conseguían sujetar su espada con firmeza. La muchacha observó a sus compañeros y advirtió que el estado de éstos no era mucho mejor que el suyo. Morrigan había conseguido derrotar a uno de los árboles y ayudaba a Zevran en su tarea. Ambos presentaban diversas heridas por todo el cuerpo y parecían exhaustos. Ser Gilmore permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, bajo las raíces de uno de los robles mientras Alistair recibía los golpes de ambos árboles, intentando reanimar al chico.

Elissa volvió a levantarse con dificultad, descansando todo su peso en la espada. Caminó lentamente entre los enemigos, cojeando, hasta llegar cerca de Zathrian. Sabía que en aquellas condiciones no podría derrotarlo, pero al menos intentaría convencerle para que dejara libres a sus compañeros.

El elfo creó una rama que envolvió el cuerpo de la muchacha e hizo que ésta cayera al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Por qué sigues intentándolo? – Preguntó el custodio con un hilo de voz – ¿No te das cuenta de que es imposible?

-Nunca jamás, mientras el Hacedor me permita seguir respirando, me rendiré – La chica sonrió sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en su labio inferior.

-No es mi intención matarte, guarda gris – Dijo el hombre – Aunque no puedas comprender los motivos que me mueven a hacer esto deberías…

-¿Qué no lo comprendo? – Elissa se volvió a levantar y miró a Zathrian a los ojos – Hace apenas unos meses mi familia fue masacrada. Tuve que abandonar a mis padres conociendo su suerte y me marché con un guarda gris el cual murió días más tarde.

El elfo parecía totalmente confundido.

-Pero eso ya pasó – Dijo la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos – Ahora tengo otra familia, una familia a la que debo proteger. Una familia a la que estás haciendo daño. ¡Y no pienso permitirlo!

La joven perdió la estabilidad y estuvo a punto de caer de bruces cuando Zathrian soltó su bastón y sujetó el débil cuerpo de la chica. Los árboles desaparecieron, la magia se disipó y todos quedaron libres, observando como el elfo sujetaba a Elissa entre sus brazos, mientras gruesas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Mi niña… Mi preciosa niña – Decía – Eres igual que mi hija… Pero ella terminó abandonándolo todo…

-Quizás… Quizás llegue el día en que yo también abandone – La muchacha sonrió – Pero hasta entonces pienso esforzarme hasta el final.

Zathrian sollozó mientras acariciaba el magullado rostro de la muchacha. De sus manos comenzaron a emanar dorados hilos que envolvieron a la chica y curaron sus heridas. La magia llegó a todos los rincones de la estancia, sanando así no solo a Elissa, sino también al resto de sus compañeros.

La muchacha abrió los ojos, completamente recuperada, y se levantó junto con Zathrian, que la miraba con ojos tristes.

-Me rindo – Susurró – No puedo seguir con esto…

-Zathrian – La Dama había recobrado su aspecto humano y se acercó a ellos – Todo este sufrimiento innecesario se ha prolongado demasiado. Terminemos de una vez.

El elfo observó a la Dama y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Espera! – Elissa agarró el brazo del custodio – Debe haber otra manera… No tienes por qué morir.

-Querida niña, después de todo lo que os he hecho a ti y a tus amigos ¿Pretendes que siga con vida?

-No hay maldad en tu corazón, Zathrian. Tan solo rencor, y ése rencor lo conozco muy bien.

-Pero tú eres muy diferente a mí – Dijo el elfo – Tu jamás permitirías el sufrimiento de los tuyos por una venganza egoísta.

El custodio abrazó a la muchacha y la dejó ir lentamente.

-Quizás después de esto halle de una vez por todas la paz – El elfo se separó de la muchacha y se dirigió hacia la Dama – Por favor Elissa, pase lo que pase nunca te rindas.

* * *

-Es una pena que Zathrian tuviera que morir… Cuándo partió yo… Lo sentí. Creo que estaba preparado – Decía Lanaya, la primera del custodio.

-Fue un héroe hasta el final, créeme – Elissa sonrió.

-Estoy convencida de ello. Será muy difícil ocupar su lugar, llevaba siglos siendo nuestro custodio… - La muchacha se enderezó y habló con voz segura – Por ahora, tomaré el papel de custodia, y permíteme anunciar oficialmente que los elfos dalishanos ofrecen su ayuda a los guardas grises en su lucha contra la ruina.

-Muchas gracias, custodia – Dijo Elissa con una reverencia.

Elissa y sus compañeros se reencontraron con Leliana y los demás tras volver del bosque Brecilla. Zathrian y la Dama habían muerto, sin embargo, la maldición había sido erradicada y tanto los hombres lobo como los elfos volvían a su forma original.

Devolvieron el pañuelo de Danyla a su esposo y se despidieron de los elfos para reanudar el camino hacia Denerim.

* * *

Tras varios días de tranquilo viaje en dónde Leliana y Zevran consiguieron sacar de quicio varias veces a la muchacha, al fin divisaron las monumentales murallas de la capital. Denerim se divisaba bajo el esplendoroso sol de invierno, en dónde los rayos iluminaban los nevados tejados de madera. Las chimeneas arrojaban humo durante todo el día, y los habitantes deambulaban por las calles cubiertos por gruesas telas de lana que aplacaban el frío.

Elissa tiritaba. A pesar de las recientes modificaciones que había hecho a su armadura, la tela que cubría su cuerpo era tan fina, que el aire glacial conseguía atravesarla.

-Bienvenidos a Denerim – Dijo Alistair observando las grandes puertas de bronce que se abrían lentamente a su llegada.

-No puedo creer que haya vuelto a éste lugar… - Susurró ser Gilmore.

El grupo caminó en silencio entre las ruidosas calles de la ciudad. A pesar de la baja temperatura en el ambiente, el lugar estaba realmente concurrido. Varias personas trabajaban arduamente para retirar la nieve del empedrado suelo mientras que un numeroso grupo de niños jugaban a atraparse entre ellos. Un pequeño mercado había sido instalado en mitad de la plaza principal, en dónde distintos comerciantes llamaban la atención de los viandantes para mostrarles sus últimos artículos. Aquella ciudad rebosaba de vida, ignorando el creciente peligro que se cernía ante ellos.

Elissa se percató entonces de que Alistair no cesaba de voltear su cabeza en todas direcciones y entonces recordó la promesa que semanas atrás había hecho al muchacho: Al llegar a Denerim buscarían a su hermana Goldanna.

-Como sigas así vas a desenroscarte – Comentó Wynne, divertida al ver la actitud del agitado muchacho.

-Déjalo, a lo mejor tenemos suerte y perdemos su cabeza de vista –Morrigan habló esperanzada.

-Separémonos – Dijo de pronto Elissa – Llamaremos aún más la atención si vamos en grupo. Recordad que Loghain está en ésta ciudad.

-Está bien – Asintió Leliana – Wynne y yo podemos comprar suministros y alimentos. Desde que dejamos el bosque Brecilla no hemos podido reabastecernos.

-Genial. Alistair y yo iremos a… - La muchacha miró de reojo a su amigo, que la observaba con anhelo – A hacer una cosa.

-Yo iré contigo – Dijo ser Gilmore, lanzando una mirada de odio al guarda.

-No, Roland. Ésta vez debemos ser Alistair y yo. Sé que debe ser duro para ti volver a la capital, pero es algo importante que tan solo concierne a los guardas grises.

El muchacho bajó la mirada y asintió, decaído.

-Los demás podéis ir al herrero y reparar aquello que sea necesario. Cuando terminemos de nuestros quehaceres, volveremos a encontrarnos en éste mismo punto y buscaremos la casa de Genitivi.

Todos asintieron y se dividieron en tres grupos. Roary se negó a acompañar a Sten y gimió tristemente a su dueña con aquellos grandes ojos marrones.

-No importa si él viene – Dijo Elissa despidiendo a Zevran con la mano – De todos nosotros es quien mejor sabe guardar un secreto.

-¿Q-que es aquello que tan solo los guardas grises pueden hacer? – Preguntó Alistair con voz temblorosa.

-Encontrar a la hermana de uno de ellos – Dijo Elissa sonriente – Te lo prometí, Alistair. Me da igual lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, quiero ayudarte en esto.

El muchacho miró a su compañera con los ojos muy abiertos. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a hablar de ello, y ahora Elissa lo había mencionado como si no tuviera importancia.

Ambos jóvenes, junto a Roary, caminaron por la plaza preguntando a varios habitantes la dirección de Goldanna, hasta que uno de ellos pudo indicarles el lugar exacto donde vivía la mujer.

Era una casita pequeña y destartalada, situada en un rinconcito cercano al mercado. Alistair jugaba con la empuñadura de su espada mientras bufaba nerviosamente.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Claro que si… Bueno, no… En realidad, no se…

-Si no estás preparado podemos volver en otro momento.

-No. Hace mucho que esperaba esto, es sólo que… Estoy nervioso.

Elissa sujetó la mano del muchacho y la apretó con fuerza. Éste correspondió su agarre y sonrió tímidamente. Tras llamar a la puerta principal, oyeron unos pasos apresurados y una mujer pelirroja les abrió la puerta.

Era joven y hermosa, a pesar de que en su rostro se apreciaba el cansancio y los años vividos. Vestía un harapiento vestido y sujetaba un gran cesto de mimbre con ropa sucia.

-¡Ah! Buenos días. Traéis ropa para lavar ¿No es así? Tres piezas el montón. ¡No encontraréis un precio mejor! Pasad, pasad.

La mujer se adentró en la casa y Alistair y Elissa se miraron con indecisión, hasta que finalmente se decidieron a entrar.

La casa era oscura y muy pequeña, había montones de ropa esparcidos por todas partes, algunas perfectamente dobladas y otras apiladas de forma desordenada en un rincón. La mujer dejó el cesto sobre una mesa coja y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Y bien? No parecéis ser de por aquí. Sois forasteros, ¿verdad?

-No… No hemos venido a traer sábanas – Tartamudeó Alistair – Eres… ¿Eres Goldanna?

La mujer les observó con recelo, quizás arrepentida por haber dejado entrar a su casa a dos desconocidos.

-Sí, soy yo – Dijo al fin - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quiénes sois?

-M-Me llamo Alistair, y puede que esto t-te parezca extraño, pero… Cre-creo que somos hermanos.

-¡TU! – La mujer se sobresaltó de gran manera - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me dijeron que habías muerto junto a madre, pero sabía que era mentira!

-¿Te-te dijeron que había muerto? ¿Quién?

-¡La gente del castillo! – Chilló la mujer – Cuando les dije que el niño era del rey, me informaron de que había muerto. Me pagaron unas monedas para que cerrara la boca y me echaron de allí.

-Lo-Lo siento, no lo sabía. Ese niño no murió, soy… Soy yo, tu hermano.

Elissa se percató entonces de que en la mirada de Goldanna no había ternura ni alegría… Aquello no tenía pinta de acabar bien.

-¡Para lo que a mí me sirve! – Contestó la mujer tras un bufido de desdén - ¡Mataste a madre y yo me he pasado todos estos años lavando sábanas!

-No tenéis el derecho de hablarle así – Elissa intervino, algo irritada – No es culpa de Alistair…

-¿Y ésta quién es? – Goldanna lanzó una mirada de odio a la muchacha – Una fresca que va tras tu dinero, supongo.

-¡Eh! ¡No le hables así! – Alistair comenzaba a adoptar aquél color carmesí tan peculiar - ¡Es mi amiga y una guarda gris como yo!

-¡Oh, ya veo! Príncipe y guarda gris. ¿Quién soy yo para pensar mal de una persona tan importante a comparación de mí?

Alistair abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Elissa le observó con tristeza, sabía que aquel encuentro le estaba hiriendo en lo más profundo de su ser.

-No te conozco, niño – Dijo la mujer – Tu real padre forzó a mi madre y me la arrebató. Tengo cinco bocas que alimentar y salvo que puedas ayudarme con eso, no quiero saber nada de ti.

El muchacho observó a su amiga con tristeza.

-Me encantaría ayudarte, Goldanna, de verdad. Pero no creo que tengamos dinero de sobra…

-Entonces vete por dónde has venido, príncipe.

Elissa abrió su riñonera y asió una bolsita de cuero casi vacía. Sabía que no podía utilizar el dinero que había recaudado para el grupo, puesto que éste se empleaba para comprar provisiones o reparar armaduras, pero aquella bolsa la acompañaba desde Pináculo, y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. La joven depositó dos monedas de oro en la palma de su mano y se las entregó a Goldanna.

-Esto es lo único que tengo – Dijo la muchacha – No es mucho, pero espero que pueda alimentar a sus hijos.

La mujer le arrebató las monedas de un manotazo y las observó con desdén.

-¡¿Elissa, que…?!

-¿Esto es lo único que puede ofrecerme un rey? – Se burló la mujer.

Alistair abrió mucho la boca, agarró el brazo de su amiga y salió de aquella casa a trompicones. Juntos corrieron a través del mercado hasta una calle cercana. Alistair se detuvo en seco, jadeando y con la mirada perdida. Elissa apoyó su mano en la espalda del muchacho y le observó detenidamente.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja – Rió el joven – Bueno, eso no es lo que me esperaba.

-¿Estás bien, Alistair?

-¿Ésta es la familia en la que he estado pensando toda mi vida? – Susurró con voz queda – Y tu… Has entregado nuestro oro por complacerla...

-No tienes de que preocuparte – Dijo Elissa – Ese dinero era una reserva que llevo guardando desde Pináculo.

El muchacho miró horrorizado a su compañera, pero no dijo nada. A poyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y suspiró incontables veces.

-Me siento solo… Como un completo idiota...

-No olvides nunca que tienes una familia que te necesita – Dijo la muchacha abrazándole – Me tienes a mí.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

El joven se irguió y acarició el pálido rostro de Elissa. Ésta se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, pero él la agarró fuertemente y acercó sus labios a los de ella…

-¡MALDITO ELFO!

La voz de Morrigan resonó por toda la plaza. Elissa se apartó del joven con un empujón y se dirigió hacia allí. La mujer estaba apoyada en un barril de madera, maldiciendo y blasfemando, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los transeúntes.

-¡Mira que les he dicho que no llamasen la atención! – Susurró Elissa horrorizada al percatarse que de que dos guardias se dirigían hacia la bruja.

La muchacha cruzó la plaza, pasando junto a Leliana y Wynne, que discutían con un mercader sobre el precio de los huevos. Al llegar en dónde se encontraba Morrigan, observó una peligrosa y palpitante vena que latía en el cuello de la mujer mientras ignoraba las incesantes preguntas de los dos hombres.

-Le hemos preguntado su nombre, señora – Decía uno de ellos.

-¡Hermana! – Exclamó Elissa con fingida voz infantil - ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

Morrigan abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes moverte de mi lado – La muchacha agarró la mano de su amiga y tiró de ella – Muchas gracias señores guardias, no sé qué habría hecho si llegase a perderse.

Tras una breve reverencia, las dos jóvenes se marcharon rápidamente cogidas de la mano, sin esperar respuesta de los guardias, que las miraban con desconfianza. Elissa llevó a su amiga hasta el callejón en donde les esperaban Alistair y Roary.

-¡Por las barbas del Hacedor, Morrigan! – Jadeó la chica - ¿No te dije que no debíamos llamar la atención?

-Todo ha sido por culpa de ese maldito asesino elfo al que adoptaste como mascota – Bufó la bruja apartando al mabari que movía la cola alegremente – Ha intentado seducirme tantas veces que al final he terminado yéndome de allí.

-¿Es que ese elfo idiota quiere morir? – Susurró Alistair – Cortejar a Morrigan es más peligroso que cortejar a un dragón…

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó Elissa pensativa – Tenía intención de pasar varios días en la capital, pero ahora va a ser imposible.

-¿Y para que querías quedarte aquí durante un tiempo? – Preguntó Morrigan con recelo – Hemos de encontrar la Urna antes de que el Arl Eamon fallezca ¿No es cierto?

Elissa bajó la mirada, pensativa.

-Tienes razón. Pasemos la noche en algún hostal y mañana antes de la salida del sol partamos hacia nuestro destino – La muchacha hizo un ademán a Leliana y Wynne que caminaban hacia ellos con un gran saco repleto de alimentos – Busquemos a Genitivi.

Elissa extrajo de su zurrón la nota que Bann Teagan le había entregado semanas atrás indicando el lugar en dónde residía el hermano Genitivi.

"Ferdinand Genitivi es un académico de la Capilla que ha dedicado gran parte de su vida en la búsqueda de la _Urna de las Cenizas Sagradas_ " Había dicho Teagan "Reside en la zona sureste del barrio mercantil de Denerim. Si hablas con él, estoy seguro de que te proporcionará información sobre el posible paradero de la Urna".

La vivienda del académico resultó ser una pequeña casita muy similar a la de Goldanna, de madera y piedra. Elissa se adelantó y llamó a la puerta, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-Qué extraño – Comentó la muchacha alzando la mirada – Sale humo de la chimenea…

-Hagámoslo a mi manera.

Leliana se acercó a la puerta, extrajo una horquilla de su cabello y la dobló de forma que ésta encajara a la perfección en el orificio de la cerradura. Tras unos segundos se oyó un ¡Clic! y la puerta chirrió lentamente, permitiendo el paso a los visitantes.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Gritó una voz desde el interior.

-Disculpe la intromisión – Saludó Elissa – Llamamos, pero nadie nos atendió. Buscamos al hermano Genitivi.

De entre las sombras apareció un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y muy corto, con expresión de terror y sujetando un gran tablón de madera entre sus manos.

-¿Pa-para qué queréis al hermano Genitivi? – Preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Por qué deberíamos decírtelo? – Bufó Morrigan, algo tensa.

-Porque soy el ayudante de Genitivi, Weylon – Dijo el muchacho - Por desgracia, no sé dónde está. Llevo semanas sin recibir noticias, y eso no es propio de él.

Elissa observó con detenimiento a aquél hombre. Algo en aquellas palabras no terminaba de gustarle. Quizás su voz, o aquel ligero temblor al hablar hacían que desconfiara de él. Y sabía, por la forma en que le miraban Morrigan y Leliana, que no era la única.

-Quizás la investigación sobre la urna le haya puesto en peligro…

-Así que es cierto, está buscando la urna – Susurró Alistair.

-Así es, y si está oculta debe de ser por algún motivo – Asintió Waylon – Hace unas semanas unos caballeros de Risco Rojo vinieron a preguntarme sobre él. Les envié tras su rastro, pero ellos también desaparecieron…

-¿Y dónde les enviaste? – Preguntó Leliana.

-No voy a decíroslo – Dijo el muchacho negando con la cabeza – Iréis tras él y volverá a ocurrir otra catástrofe. No lo permitiré.

-Necesitamos la Urna para curar al Arl Eamon – Explicó Alistair – Debes decirnos a donde fue Genitivi.

-Está bien… - Waylon suspiró – Lo único que me dijo antes de marchar fue que se dirigía a una posada próxima al lago Calenhad, para investigar la región.

-Entonces es allí donde debemos dirigirnos – Dijo Alistair triunfante – Démonos prisa.

-Espera un momento, Alistair – Elissa detuvo al muchacho – Así que Waylon ¿Verdad?

-E-eso es – Tartamudeó el hombre.

-¿Y qué es lo que escondes, Waylon?

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¿A no? – Elissa se cruzó de brazos observando la puerta semi-abierta que había tras el ayudante - ¿Es eso cierto, chico?

Roary apareció tras ellos arrastrando con la boca una gran sábana blanca repleta de manchas oscuras. Waylon, al percatarse de ello, alzó sus brazos e intentó conjurar un hechizo, pero la espada de Elissa fue más rápida y atravesó el estómago del mago, matándolo al instante.

-Genial – Morrigan observó el cadáver del hombre – De ésta manera será mucho más fácil sacarle información.

-Por el Hacedor, que he hecho… - Dijo la muchacha horrorizada.

-Busquemos por aquí – Propuso Leliana – Quizás encontremos alguna pista del paradero de Genitivi, algo como un mapa o un diario.

El grupo comenzó a escudriñar cada rincón de la casa concienzudamente. En la habitación en que Roary encontró la sábana ensangrentada hallaron el cadáver de quien debía ser el auténtico Waylon. Llevaba muerto varios días y aquello tan solo podía interpretarse como una mala señal: Genitivi llevaba varios días desaparecido.

En aquella misma habitación encontraron un gran cofre con las notas e investigaciones del académico. Entre ellas descubrieron un viejo cuaderno con sus últimas anotaciones.

-"Me dirijo a la Refugio, un pueblo situado en las montañas del oeste" – Leyó Elissa – "Mis recientes investigaciones han demostrado que la aldea podría esconder alguna pista sobre la situación de la Urna…"

-Así que Refugio… - Dijo Leliana, pensativa.

-¡Eso está a varias semanas de aquí! – Exclamó Alistair – Cerca de la montaña de la Espalda Helada.

-Es la única pista que tenemos – Elissa se encogió de hombros – Rápido, reunámonos con los demás y pongámonos en marcha. Debemos llegar a Refugio cuánto antes.

El grupo dejó atrás la casa de Genitivi y se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros. Zevran reía a carcajadas golpeando la espalda de Sten, que gruñía peligrosamente frunciendo el entrecejo. Ser Gilmore estaba apoyado en unas cajas de madera, ignorando a las innumerables campesinas que le rodeaban. Elissa sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al ver tal escena. Por supuesto que Roland sería popular, era joven con un buen físico y muy apuesto.

-¡Al fin! – Exclamó el muchacho al verles acercarse – Pensé que nunca vendríais.

-Hemos visitado a un conocido – Dijo Elissa observando de reojo a las decepcionadas mujeres – No hablemos aquí, busquemos un lugar más… Intimo.

El grupo se dirigió a una taberna cercana llamada "El Noble Roído". Estaba completamente abarrotada, por lo que nadie prestaría atención a tan peculiar grupo. Se instalaron en una mesa alejada de la puerta principal y esperaron a que Zevran volviera con los refrigerios para iniciar la conversación.

-Así que Refugio – Dijo el elfo dando un trago de su botella y observando el mapa que había desplegado sobre la mesa – Está cerca de la ciudad de los enanos ¿Verdad?

-¡Cierto! – Exclamó Alistair – ¡Orzammar! El último de los tratados que queda es referente a los enanos. Podríamos ir allí puesto que estamos bastante cerca.

-Imposible – Leliana negó con la cabeza – Si llegar a Orzammar desde aquí son varias semanas, el ir y volver podría llevarnos incluso meses. No creo que Eamon aguante tanto.

-Cuando lleguemos allí ya decidiremos que hacer, de momento centrémonos en encontrar la Urna – Dijo Elissa – Si tomamos el camino que va a…

-Disculpad – Dijo de pronto ser Gilmore – Saldré un momento a tomar el aire.

Elissa observó al pálido muchacho levantarse y caminar arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta principal de la taberna.

-Yo también saldré un momento – Anunció – Enseguida vuelvo.

La muchacha se levantó y cruzó la tasca seguida por la atenta mirada de Alistair. Fuera, bajo el frío invierno estaba ser Gilmore, observando como un grupo de niños correteaba alrededor del mercado. Elissa se acercó a él y agarró su mano. El muchacho se giró sorprendido y al ver a su amiga, sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Pillarás un resfriado vestida así.

-Quería estar un rato a solas contigo – Dijo la muchacha con dulzura – No hemos podido hablar mucho desde que volvimos a encontrarnos y para colmo te hago volver al lugar del que escapaste.

-Ahora eres una guarda gris. Comprendo tus responsabilidades y me alegro de que hayas encontrado personas que hayan decidido acompañarte en tu viaje, pero yo no estoy entre ellas.

Elissa sintió como si le arrojaran un cubo repleto de agua fría.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esta no es mi vida, Elissa – Susurró el muchacho – Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero no creo ser capaz de seguir éste ritmo.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a irte?

-Eso depende… - El muchacho se giró hacia la chica y la miró directamente a los ojos – Elissa, ven conmigo. Abandona ésta lucha y cásate conmigo. Te lo dije en el bosque Brecilla y lo repetiré todas las veces que sea necesario. Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo el latir acelerado de su corazón. De nuevo aquella pregunta, y sabía que esta vez no podía eludirla. Debía decidir: Una vida junto a un hombre que la amaba de verdad o morir por Ferelden…

-Perdóname Roland, pero no puedo – Dijo al fin – Aunque no me guste, debo hacerlo. Por Thedas, por Ferelden, por mis amigos, mi familia y por mí. Debo derrotar al archidemonio, aunque ello me cueste la vida.

Ser Gilmore la miró en silencio durante algunos segundos y acto seguido la abrazó.

-Siempre has sido así – Susurró – Tan fuerte, tan decidida a dar tu vida por los demás… He llegado demasiado tarde, sé que hay otro en tu corazón. Por favor Elissa, no me olvides. Pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos.

La muchacha sintió como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas y correspondió al abrazo de su amigo. Ser Gilmore sujetó el rostro de la joven y besó sus labios con ternura. Elissa cerró los ojos y rememoró aquella noche en Pináculo, aquel mismo hombre había entregado su vida para salvarla y lo único que ella le había dado a cambio había sido tristeza y decepción. Cómo le habría gustado corresponder a los sentimientos de aquel muchacho…

-¡MALDITO!

Elissa se separó de ser Gilmore y vio horrorizada como todos sus compañeros les observaban desde la distancia con una sonrisa divertida. Alistair observaba con odio la escena, mientras Sten le sujetaba con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué se supone que crees que estás haciendo?! – Gritó el guarda.

-Lo mismo que hiciste tú en el bosque Brecilla – Contestó ser Gilmore con rabia.

Elissa abrió mucho los ojos y miró horrorizada a Alistair, que cambiaba de color rápidamente.

Roland sujetó a la muchacha por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él, y volvió a besarla. Alistair, rojo de vergüenza y rabia, se deshizo del agarre del qunari y corrió hacia la pareja, alejando a la desorientada muchacha del caballero. Ser Gilmore rió y se despidió con un ademán mientras avanzaba hacia las murallas.

-¡Al menos su primer beso me pertenece! – Gritó desde la lejanía.

Alistair comenzó a temblar de cólera mientras blasfemaba contra el muchacho. Elissa miraba su figura alejarse lentamente en silencio. En aquél momento era incapaz de pensar o reaccionar de manera alguna, habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas.

-¿Y bien? – Oyó decir a Leliana - ¿Qué pasó en el bosque Brecilla?


	22. Un pico y un soldado

_**Nota:**_

 _¡Hola a todos los que seguís mi historia!_

 _Pido disculpas por este gran lapsus de tiempo sin subir capítulo. Espero que vosotros también estéis pasando unas buenas vacaciones (Los que las tengáis)._

 _Prometo seguir con la habitual actualización semanal. ¡Agradezco muchísimo vuestros comentarios de apoyo y vuestras ideas! Me dais ilusión para seguir escribiendo._

 _Para terminar me gustaria dar mucho apoyo a una personita que lee mi fanfic y que ahora está en el hospital. ¡Un beso muy grande y espero que te recuperes muy pronto!_

 _¡Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Un pico y un soldado**

Elissa suspiró con pesadumbre mientras acariciaba la prominente tripa de Roary, que dormía profundamente al lado de la hoguera. Era una fría y tranquila noche de invierno en dónde el campamento permanecía en completo silencio tras una ajetreada cena.

Elissa se acercó un poco más al creciente fuego para calentar su entumecido cuerpo. Estaba muy cansada, ya hacía varias semanas que habían dejado Denerim, y desde entonces su mayor preocupación había sido esquivar las continuas preguntas de Zevran, Wynne y Leliana. Desde la marcha de ser Gilmore no había vuelto a hablar con Alistair, puesto que no habían tenido ni un minuto a solas. Zevran era experto en vigilarle las veinticuatro horas del día, bajo las ordenes de la maestra Leliana, por supuesto.

La muchacha volvió a suspirar y observó el nublado cielo que amenazaba a nevada. Ya no quedaría mucho tiempo hasta el cambio de guardia…

-Elissa…

Alistair estaba de pie justo detrás de ella, arropado con una de sus sábanas y con expresión de sueño. Su cabello desarreglado caía sobre su rostro despreocupadamente y en su mejilla se advertía una reciente marca de la tela de la almohada.

-¿Ya es tu hora de guardia? – Preguntó la joven.

-Creo que no. Primero debía hacerla Leliana, pero con todo el vino que ha bebido va a ser difícil despertarla – Dijo el muchacho sentándose al lado de la chica.

Elissa rió. Leliana era aterradora cuando bebía.

-¿Cómo llevas el dormir con Sten?

-¡Horrible! – Suspiró el chico – No sé lo que es peor, si su tamaño o sus ronquidos.

A causa del creciente número de compañeros, algunos de ellos se vieron obligados a compartir tienda. Morrigan se negó rotundamente a ello, y Roary insistía en estar con Elissa todas las noches, por lo que Leliana tuvo que dormir con Wynne y Alistair junto a Sten.

-Agradece que no te haya tocado con Zevran – Rió la chica – Tu virginidad podría haber peligrado.

Alistair puso una expresión de horror que provocó varias carcajadas de la muchacha. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conversaban tranquilamente, sin miedo a recibir algún comentario de sus compañeros. Entre ellos había una conexión especial que experimentaron desde el principio. Elissa veía en Alistair un verdadero amigo, alguien en quien confiar su propia vida. Pero esos ingenuos sentimientos comenzaban a cambiar poco a poco. El beso que compartieron en el bosque Brecilla y las palabras de ser Gilmore habían provocado un gran caos en el corazón de la muchacha. ¿Era Alistair realmente tan solo un compañero?

-¡Cierto! – Exclamó la chica de pronto - ¡El collar!

La joven se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su tienda, seguida por la curiosa mirada del guarda.

-¿Tu mochila? – Preguntó el muchacho observando como su amiga volvía a sentarse a su lado.

-La llevo repleta de cosas – Dijo con fastidio sacando un grimorio negro de la riñonera – Recuérdame que le dé esto a Morrigan.

El muchacho observó el libro con asco y lo dejó a un lado mientras Elissa continuaba su búsqueda.

-¡Aquí esta! – Dijo extrayendo un viejo collar plateado cubierto de grietas – Me lo llevé del castillo sin darme cuenta, quiero que se lo devuelvas al Arl Eamon cuando…

-Es-esto es… - Alistair asió el colgante con manos temblorosas – El collar de mi madre…

-De… ¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! – Exclamó emocionado – Creía que estaba roto…

-El Arl lo tenía guardado en un cajón de su escritorio. Por el aspecto que presenta diría que lo restauró pieza por pieza para poder dártelo – Elissa agarró la mano del joven, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo su piel desnuda – A pesar de haberte enviado a la capilla, nunca te olvidó.

Alistair miró con ternura el collar y lo agarró con fuerza.

-No se… No sé cómo darte las gracias – Dijo en un susurro – Bueno, sí que lo sé.

El muchacho extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos un hermoso pasador de plata, y se lo entregó a la joven.

-¡Pero éste es el pasador que le di al viejo loco del bosque Brecilla! – Exclamó la chica, sorprendida.

-Sí – Contestó Alistair, sonriendo – Y ser Gilmore sabía que era algo importante para ti. Por eso él, Morrigan y yo esperamos a que te fueras para robárselo. Le distrajimos durante un par de minutos y conseguimos cogerlo rápidamente.

-Podría… Podría haber acabado mal. Ése hombre era muy poderoso – Elissa acarició el pasador con cariño – Fue un regalo de mi hermano…

Alistair observó en silencio a la muchacha. La luz del fuego provocaba que sus dorados rizos adoptaran un color cobrizo, y sus expresivos ojos esmeralda centelleaban al compás de las llamas.

-¿Recuerdas que en Risco Rojo te dije que había tenido la posibilidad de ser reina? – Alistair asintió – Cuando tenía trece años, viajé con mis padres hasta el castillo del Arl Eamon para celebrar la ceremonia de coronación de Cailan. Allí, después de muchos años, volví a verle e intercambiamos algunas palabras, pero nada del otro mundo.

La joven suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Semanas después descubrí que, por lo visto, Cailan deseaba deshacer el matrimonio concertado con Anora y había pedido mi mano a mi padre – Los ojos de Alistair se abrieron con sorpresa – Yo tan solo era una niña, y por supuesto me negué en rotundo. Así que Cailan terminó casándose con la actual reina y yo seguí siendo una niña de papi – La chica rió – Fergus me regaló éste pasador por haber tomado una decisión tan importante por mí misma y lo tengo desde entonces.

-No… No sabía nada – Tartamudeó el muchacho.

-Todo se llevó en la más estricta confidencialidad – Elissa se encogió de hombros – Estoy segura de que Anora me guarda rencor por ello.

-Por eso Cailan se comportó de aquella manera al verte en Ostagar – Dijo Alistair pensativo.

-Supongo que sí. De todas formas, muchas gracias por esto. Es un recuerdo importante para mí.

El muchacho asió el pasador y lo colocó en un lateral del cabello de Elissa, mostrando la palidez de su mejilla izquierda y acariciando a su paso la tersa piel de la chica. Al sentir el suave tacto de aquellas manos, la muchacha cerró los ojos y se deleitó con aquel cariñoso roce.

-Oye… - La voz del joven la sobresaltó - Sé que debíamos haber hablado de esto antes… Todo este tiempo hemos estado juntos, Ya sabes… Y puede sonarte extraño teniendo en cuenta que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero he llegado a… apreciarte.

Elissa sentía su corazón latir desbocado. Sus mejillas ardían y su cabeza parecía estar en otra parte. ¿Era lo que estaba diciéndole Alistair lo que realmente creía?

-Puede… Puede que sea porque hemos pasado por infinidad de cosas juntos… No lo sé – Tartamudeó – Lo único que sé es que el beso que compartimos en el bosque fue real, y… Y quiero que lo que ocurra entre nosotros también lo sea.

Alistair observó a la joven, que respiraba entrecortadamente. Las mejillas de la muchacha tenían un color carmesí brillante y a través de la fina tela de su camisón, podía contemplarse la esbelta línea de sus pechos.

El chico acercó su rostro lentamente, con temor a recibir una reacción negativa por parte de Elissa, pero ésta cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. El muchacho observó las rubias pestañas, casi transparentes, de la joven. Aquel rostro en calma era ciertamente hermoso, con dulces rasgos infantiles y tersa piel de porcelana.

Sus labios finalmente se encontraron. Al fin volvía a sentir aquella maravillosa sensación, la sensación de amar a alguien. Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, y su corazón latía tan deprisa que temía que pudiera salírsele del pecho.

De repente, Elissa abrió los ojos sorprendida. La lengua de Alistair había rozado sus labios con dulzura y ahora entraba en su boca, jugueteando con su propia lengua. Había oído hablar de aquellos besos, e incluso había visto a su hermano Fergus hacerlo con su mujer, pero jamás había creído que fuera algo tan… Intenso.

El chico la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura y la aproximaba hacia él, levantándola apasionadamente. Sus lenguas bailaban al compás de sus respiraciones entrecortadas mientras sentía como las manos del joven descendían por su espalda y se introducían entre sus ropas, acariciando su piel desnuda y provocándole un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura.

-Lo… Lo siento… - Jadeó el muchacho avergonzado, consciente de que había ido demasiado lejos – Yo… No quería asustarte…

-No importa – Dijo la chica, tan avergonzada como él.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo pensar que tu sientes… lo mismo por mí?

Elissa observó al joven, que la miraba con nerviosismo, y no pudo evitar que una risilla nerviosa escapara de sus labios.

-Ya lo siento, Alistair. Desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Alistair sonrió y volvió a besarla con entusiasmo. Podía oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón, y su rostro mostraba una expresión de extrema felicidad. Elissa intentó calmar aquella sensación de nerviosismo de su estómago. Jamás se había enamorado, y ahora estaba compartiendo un instante mágico con su compañero, con su amigo, con el heredero al trono. Los dos últimos guardas grises que quedaban en toda Ferelden se habían enamorado. Ni siquiera ella, tras leer miles de historias fantásticas protagonizadas por dragones, grifos y criaturas mitológicas, habría creído a quien le explicara aquello. Pero era real, estaba ocurriendo de verdad, y no podía ser más feliz.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya…

La muchacha abrió los ojos repentinamente y sintió como todo su cuerpo se precipitaba al suelo. Alistair la había empujado en un intento desesperado por disimular, tras haber oído aquella voz. El chico, horrorizado por lo que había hecho, se arrodilló a su lado para socorrerla.

-Con que esto hacíais las laaaargas noches de guardia, ¿Verdad?

Elissa, tumbada en el suelo, observó como Leliana y Wynne les contemplaban con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Alistair tiraba de ella, intentando levantarla, pero la muchacha no hacía ningún esfuerzo para facilitarle la labor. Se quedó allí tendida, boca arriba y observando el cielo nocturno. De repente, una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios. Ya no lo importaban los demás, ni siquiera su maldito orgullo. No había sentido jamás aquella sensación tan maravillosa. La sensación de estar completa.

* * *

-Eres una cabeza dura – Bufó Morrigan.

-No creo tenerla mucho más dura que tú – Gruñó Elissa.

-Mira que te dije que tomáramos el camino del oeste – La bruja alzó aún más la voz – Pero no, teníamos que coger un "atajo".

-¡Era un atajo! Es solo que el invierno ha llegado antes de lo esperado y la nieve…

-Acéptalo, preciosa – Dijo Zevran, divertido – No tienes buen sentido de la orientación.

Elissa frunció el ceño, molesta. Desde pequeña siempre había gozado del buen don de la torpeza y la distracción. Una vez acompañó a sus padres a una reunión que se celebró en el castillo del Arl Eamon y estuvo perdida durante cuatro horas hasta que finalmente la encontraron encerrada en la bodega, jugando con barriles vacíos y trozos de madera.

Conocía su poca orientación, y sabía que se habían perdido a causa de su obstinación, pero no lo admitiría nunca. Tenía demasiado orgullo.

-Agradezco vuestra ayuda, mi señora - Susurró Levi Dryden – Os habéis desviado de vuestro camino sólo para limpiar mi nombre, yo…

-Querido – Leliana puso una mano en hombro del joven – Siento decirte que no lo hace por ti.

Levi Dryden era un mercader que encontraron en su camino hacia Refugio. El hombre les acompañó durante el trayecto y explicó sus intenciones de encontrar _Pico de Soldado_ , una antigua base perteneciente a los guardas grises y dónde murió su antepasada y comandante, Sophia Dryden. Su objetivo era, principalmente, encontrar pruebas que limpiasen el nombre de su antepasado y su familia.

A medida que el hombre hablaba, los ojos de Elissa centelleaban con emoción. Historia, guardas grises, aventura… Las tres palabras favoritas de su vocabulario. Tras convencer a la **mayoría** de sus compañeros, la joven prometió ayudar al hombre y el grupo se dispuso a adentrarse en las profundidades de la fortaleza de Pico de Soldado.

-De todas formas, es interesante conocer algo más sobre el pasado de los guardas grises – Comentó Alistair.

-Claro, tú defiéndela. Si antes no te despegabas de su culo, ahora que te pasas el día besándola no podría ser menos.

Elissa enrojeció hasta las orejas al oír tal comentario. Por supuesto, la noticia de su relación con Alistair no había pasado desapercibida. Leliana se había encargado de informar al resto de sus compañeros y, tanto ella como Zevran habían pasado horas burlándose de ellos. Pero aquellos días habían sido los más felices de su vida. Ella y Alistair compartían instantes maravillosos, hablando juntos, riendo y jugando, como simples niños, olvidando por un momento todas las preocupaciones. Él la respetaba y en ningún momento había intentado ir más allá de simples besos, aunque en algún momento Elissa creyó ver en los ojos del joven un deseo ardiente de arrancarle la ropa y poseerla.

Tras medio día de arduo camino apartando toneladas de nieve, al fin llegaron a los pies del castillo. Pico de Soldado se alzaba sobre una escarpada montaña, dándole así mayor tamaño del cual ya poseía. Sus picudas torres se elevaban sombrías tras el lóbrego cielo nocturno. Elissa observó maravillada aquella estructura, imaginando las sorprendentes historias que habrían sucedido tras aquellas paredes.

El grupo ascendió por las ruinosas escaleras de piedra hasta llegar a la base del castillo. Nada más poner un pie en el nevado suelo, un frío glacial surgió de la nada y les hizo cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, lo que contemplaron les dejó de piedra.

Un gran grupo de soldados reales marchaba ordenadamente por el patio del castillo. Uno de ellos, vestido con una ornamentada armadura, les daba órdenes a voz en grito, blandiendo su gran espada de un lado a otro.

" _He dado a los guardas la ocasión de morir con honor, pero han preferido encerrarse como cobardes. Seguiremos la recomendación del rey. Dejaremos que mueran de hambre"_

La visión desapareció tan rápido como había surgido. Elissa parpadeó varias veces, desorientada. ¿Aquello había sido real?

-Que… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? He sentido un cierto mareo – Preguntó Levi dando un paso al frente – No estoy loco ¿Verdad? Vosotros también lo habéis visto.

-Una visión – Dijo Morrigan observando a su alrededor con curiosidad – Aquí la conexión con el velo es muy débil…

-Lo que hemos visto… - Elissa se rascó la barbilla – Ésos eran los soldados del rey Arland.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó Alistair.

-Por sus armaduras – Explicó la muchacha – Tu antepasado fue coronado rey en el 7:5, en la edad de la Tormenta. El rey Arland Theirin exilió a la orden de los guardas grises y confiscó las tierras y los títulos de la familia Dryden.

-Va-Vaya… - Tartamudeó Levi – Por lo visto has recibido una buena educación.

La muchacha no tuvo tiempo para contestar a aquello. De repente, cadáveres uniformados con la armadura del rey Arland surgieron de la nada y corrieron hacia ellos.

Elissa se percató entonces, horrorizada, de que Levi estaba completamente desprotegido. Vestía simples ropajes invernales que le protegían del frío, pero no del letal acero, y por supuesto, no llevaba ningún tipo de arma. La joven ordenó a Wynne, Leliana y Morrigan que retrocedieran rápidamente y protegieran al hombre, puesto que un solo golpe para él podría ser mortal. El resto avanzó hacia los cadáveres, que por suerte no formaban un grupo muy numeroso, y lucharon arduamente contra ellos. Al parecer, los años no habían deteriorado la forma de combatir de aquellos soldados. En comparación con los cadáveres de Risco Rojo, aquellos eran expertos.

Matarlos iba a resultar muy difícil, pero no imposible. Sten había tumbado a varios de ellos y Zevran caminaba entre las sombras propinando ataques fortuitos. Elissa esquivó la agresión de un par de enemigos y asestó un golpe seco en la parte posterior de la cabeza de uno de ellos, haciéndole caer. Posicionó su bota sobre el cuerpo tembloroso del cadáver y terminó con su vida seccionándole la cabeza, con un corte limpio. Las magas y la arquera ayudaban desde la distancia con certeros ataques que conseguían paralizar o abatir a los monstruos. Poco tiempo después, todos los cadáveres yacían en el frio suelo, sin haber provocado grandes heridas a sus contrincantes. Elissa jadeaba feliz, observando a sus compañeros con orgullo.

-Si seguimos así, matar al archdemonio nos llevará menos de dos minutos – Dijo riendo.

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Que se quedará boca arriba como un gato esperando a que te le acerques y le claves la espada? – Gruñó Morrigan.

Sten produjo un sonido gutural en señal de aprobación.

El grupo continuó avanzando, esta vez más alerta, por unas grandes escaleras que facilitaban la llegada a la puerta principal del castillo.

Nada más acceder a la entrada, otra de aquellas visiones apareció ante ellos. Una mujer discutía con un anciano mago sobre la moral de los guardas grises. La batalla parecía perdida, pero no cederían ante la tiranía del rey Arland.

-Conocía la historia del exilio de los guardas grises – Susurró Elissa – ¿Pero matarlos de esta manera? ¿A sangre fría?

La muchacha siguió avanzando por la única puerta posible, sin esperar respuesta de sus compañeros. Tras largos pasillos y polvorientas habitaciones donde combatieron contra más cadáveres, tanto de guardas grises como de soldados reales, el grupo llegó finalmente a una pequeña biblioteca repleta de viejos y desgastados libros.

Levi comenzó a rebuscar entre pilas de papeles, consciente de que entre aquellos indescifrables libros podía estar la solución de su familia. Elissa se arrodilló frente a un gran y sucio volumen, quemado y gastado, con palabras inteligibles y hojas arrancadas. La historia de Levi no era la causa por la que había decidido visitar Pico de Soldado. En un principio, se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad que sentía hacia la historia de los guardas grises, pero ahora era algo distinto lo que movía sus intenciones. Allí no todo era tan claro como parecía.

A penas pudo descifrar algunas palabras que componían aquellas frases, y se levantó decepcionada, pero en el instante en que se puso de pie, una imagen difusa acudió a su mente.

" _En aquella misma habitación, tantos años atrás… Jóvenes y adultos huían de la muerte frente a los soldados del rey._

 _Un anciano mago, observaba apoyado en una destartalada mesa de madera un gran y polvoriento libro, repleto de hechizos y complicados encantamientos._

 _-Avernus… - Dijo una agitada mujer – La puerta no aguantará._

 _-¡Ya casi está! La verdad debe conocerse…! – Exclamó el mago – Nuestra gran rebelión… Que poco ha faltado…_

 _-No deberíamos haberlo hecho – Gimió la mujer – Los guardas grises no deben oponerse a reyes ni príncipes._

 _-¿Y querrías haber permanecido de brazo cruzados mientras…?"  
_

-¿Gran rebelión?

-¿Ocurre algo, Elissa?

La muchacha se giró, desconcertada. Alistair la miraba con preocupación. Se encontraba en la biblioteca sí, pero doscientos años después de aquello. Había visto una imagen, un recuerdo… Aquél mago quería mostrarles la verdad, pero… ¿Qué verdad?

-Continuemos, aquí no hay nada – Dijo con voz autoritaria.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada. Siguieron a la muchacha en silencio por aquel laberinto de pasillos y ascendiendo lentamente por escalinatas de piedra que abrían paso a nuevas habitaciones.

Tras llegar a una estancia dónde tan solo había un gran espejo fracturado, subieron por unas escaleras y llegaron a una sala alargada con mesas repletas de fundidas velas cuya cera cubría un amplio espacio en el suelo de piedra. Había dos caminos posibles, una puerta a cada extremo de la sala. Sin embargo, una de ellas parecía protegida por una poderosa barrera mágica, así que el grupo optó por el camino más obvio. La puerta dio paso a una pequeña habitación decorada con estandartes y cortinajes ornamentados con el singular escudo de los guardas grises. Una gran chimenea de piedra iluminaba y caldeaba la sala con su chisporroteante fuego en su interior. En el extremo posterior se hallaba una gran mesa de mármol blanco repleta de opacas manchas rojizas. Una mujer vestida con una hermosa armadura plateada se encontraba de espaldas, observando ensimismada un gran cuadro con la pintura de una bella mujer perteneciente a la Capilla.

- _No des ni un paso más, guarda_ – La mujer habló con voz grave, deformada incluso – _éste quiere hablar contigo._

Cuando la extraña se dio la vuelta, Elissa no pudo contener un grito de horror al que acompañaron las voces de sus compañeros. La piel que la armadura no cubría era grisácea, repleta de putrefactas zonas oscuras que daban impresión de que aquella mujer se estaba descomponiendo. El iris de sus ojos era totalmente blanco, casi transparentes. Lo que se mostraba ante ellos era la vieja Sophia Dryden, comandante de la orden de guardas grises en la edad de la Tormenta, doscientos años atrás.

Elissa retrocedió sin percatarse de sus propias acciones. Levi, por el contrario, dio un paso al frente y habló con voz temblorosa.

-¿Quién o qué eres?

- _Éste es un Dryden. Comandante. Sophia. Todas esas cosas._

-No… No es posible – Tartamudeó Levi - ¿Tu eres mi antepasado? ¿Sophia Dryden?

- _Éste quiere proponer un trato_ – La mujer ignoró al hombre y se dirigió directamente a Elissa.

-No queda nada de Sophia ahí dentro, Levi – Dijo Wynne, algo nerviosa – Lo que estás viendo es un demonio.

- _Éste está atado a Pico de Soldado_ – Explicó el demonio caminando de un lado para otro – _éste desea ver el mundo con sus propios ojos. Para que éste sea libre, debéis entrar en la torre del viejo mago y destruirla. A cambio, éste sellará el Velo._

Elissa observaba en silencio, sin decir nada, por lo que el demonio continuó.

- _No más enemigos, no más visiones. Pico de Soldado volverá a ser un lugar seguro, y todo a cambio de mi libertad._

De los labios de Elissa surgió una risa histérica que llenó la sala. Alistair y los demás la observaron con preocupación, quizás pensando que se había vuelto loca. Pero ella conocía ese tipo de demonios, y sabía a ciencia cierta, que un trato con ellos era prácticamente un suicidio.

-Nunca jamás haré un trato con los de tu especie, maldito bicho centenario – Bufó la joven.

Sophia produjo un ensordecedor grito irrealizable para un humano, y resucitó a cadáveres de antiguos guardas grises que se levantaron con dificultad y blandieron sus armas contra el grupo.

Como la habitación era de unas dimensiones más bien pequeñas, la batalla fue algo dificultosa, ya que no había espacio suficiente para moverse o esquivar los ataques que Sophia y sus secuaces propinaban a los chicos. Elissa ordenó a los compañeros que atacaban a distancia que se encargaran de los cadáveres renacidos, mientras los guerreros luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra el demonio.

Sophia luchaba arduamente. Sus ataques, aunque lentos, eran de gran precisión. Si uno de sus golpes te alcanzaba, podía herirte gravemente. Su armadura, espada y escudo, gravados con el emblema de los guardas grises, estaban hechos del mismo sólido material, el cual evitaba muchos de los certeros golpes que propinaban sus enemigos.

Zevran ocultó su presencia en las sombras, como era costumbre en sus sigilosos ataques, pero el demonio se percató de sus intenciones y tras girar sobre sí mismo, atravesó con su férrea espada el costado del elfo. Éste volvió a aparecer, sangrando copiosamente y tosiendo sangre mientras sus rodillas flanqueaban y caía al suelo.

Elissa corrió hacia el joven y cargó su débil cuerpo arrastrándolo hasta dónde se encontraban Wynne, Leliana y Morrigan, que atacaban desde la distancia a los numerosos cadáveres que emergían.

-¡Es una herida muy grave! – Chilló Wynne posando sus manos sobre el costado del inconsciente elfo para detener la hemorragia – Esa maldita espada ha atravesado su armadura.

Elissa observó con preocupación el sudoroso rostro de su amigo. Zevran era impertinente, pervertido y guasón, pero era parte de su familia.

El repicar del acero y los gemidos ahogados de Sten hicieron que la muchacha se percatara de que la vida de sus compañeros corría grave peligro. El qunari jadeaba, apoyado sobre su rodilla y observando con odio intenso a Sophia. Roary gruñía amenazadoramente, situado delante de Sten, con intención clara de protegerle. Alistair por otro lado, escupía la sangre producida por un golpe en su barbilla y estudiaba la situación.

Consciente de que habían perdido a dos guerreros, Elissa ordenó a Roary que ayudara Leliana y Morrigan con los cadáveres, mientras ella corría hacia el demonio, que la miraba con expresión divertida.

Elissa arremetió de frente contra la mujer, pero tan solo consiguió un buen golpe en el estómago, cosa que le hizo retroceder hasta colisionar contra la mesa de mármol que había en la habitación. La muchacha se levantó entre tos y arcadas, observando como Alistair corría hacia el demonio y recibía el mismo trato que ella. Si seguían así, la batalla no terminaría con un buen final para ellos. La muchacha agarró su escudo y de nuevo, arremetió contra la mujer, pero ésta vez no con intención de atacar, si no de derribar.

Por suerte, Sophia estaba distraída luchando contra el gran espadón de Sten y no vio venir el ataque de la chica. Elissa golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al demonio, y éste cayó en el suelo de la habitación. La muchacha corrió hacia ella, pretendiendo atacarla antes de que pudiera levantarse, pero un brazo fortuito le agarró súbitamente. Elissa se dio la vuelta y vio, horrorizada, como una oxidada daga de acero se había clavado en su antebrazo. Uno de los cadáveres renacidos le había alcanzado justo antes de poder llevar a cabo su plan, y a pesar de que Morrigan ya lo había calcinado, Sophia ya estaba de pie, corriendo hacia ella.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana, la mujer agarró el cuello de la chiquilla y la levantó con suma facilidad, interrumpiendo su respiración.

- _Quien iba a decir que la elegida iba a ser una víctima tan fácil para éste_.

Las carcajadas de Sophia se apagaron súbitamente, a la par que sus dedos se aflojaban alrededor del cuello de Elissa y ésta caía al suelo, tosiendo y respirando entrecortadamente. Un gran chorro de sangre salía del cuello de la mujer de forma intermitente, hasta que se desplomó tras un gemido ahogado. Levi observaba horrorizado la escena, con una daga ensangrentada en la mano.

-¡Elissa! – Gritó Alistair mientras caía a su lado y la abrazaba - Por un momento he pensado que…

Elissa sentía que los brazos del chico temblaban incontrolablemente. Wynne corrió rápidamente hacia ellos y curó las heridas de todo el grupo, incluido Roary.

-No sé qué haríamos sin ti, Wynne – Sonrió Elissa – Y gracias a Levi, también. No esperaba salir viva de ésta.

-Yo… Yo sé que esto ha sido mi culpa – Dijo el hombre con voz queda – Fui yo quien os hizo entrar en Pico de Soldado, a sabiendas de las historias que le preceden… Si hubierais muerto por mi culpa, nunca me lo habría perdonado.

-Te voy a ser sincera, Levi -Elissa adoptó una expresión muy seria – después de ver lo que le ha sucedido a Sophia, no guardo esperanzas de encontrar ningún tipo de objeto que pueda limpiar tu nombre. Sin embargo, quiero terminar esto. Quiero saber la verdad que ocultan estas paredes, y por este motivo voy a continuar.

Levi observó a la muchacha con admiración y asintió levemente. Tras decidir que Sten, Wynne y Roary se quedarían junto a Zevran para posibles nuevos ataques, Elissa, Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana y Levi continuaron la expedición por el castillo.

A pesar de la magia curativa de Wynne, todos estaban exhaustos. La pelea contra Sophia había sido muy difícil, y hacía varios días que vagaban de un lado a otro sin descanso, por lo que no creían poder aguantar muchas más batallas de cadáveres renacidos.

Por suerte para ellos, no encontraron más peleas absurdas durante el trayecto. Alcanzaron un gran puente de piedra que transcurría por el exterior, llegando a la torre más alejada del castillo y ascendieron por una escalera de caracol hasta arribar finalmente a la sala más elevada de la torre.

Era una habitación ruinosa, repleta de agujeros en el suelo, cárceles de metal con cadáveres humanos que colgaban del techo, estandartes de los guardias grises sucios y roídos que adornaban las mohosas paredes y un gran estrado de piedra repleto de estanterías, libros y amplios escritorios de madera colmados de frascos multicolores de distintas formas y tamaños. Un anciano con túnica de mago observaba muy de cerca un gran libro que había sobre una de las mesas.

-Te oigo… No perturbes mi concentración - Susurró el mago antes de que Elissa pudiera hablar.

El anciano se dio la vuelta y la muchacha vio hechos realidad sus peores temores: Aquel hombre era el mago que había visto en la visión del libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca… ¿Otro demonio?

-Sed breves, mientras hablamos, los demonios intentan rehacer sus filas – Dijo el hombre caminando hacia ellos - ¿Sois vosotros los responsables de éste desequilibrio temporal?

-Si eres un demonio, puedo matarte igual que hice con Sophia – Amenazó Elissa desenvainando su espada – Te he visto en las visiones que Pico de Soldado nos ha mostrado. Eres el mago de los guardas grises, Avernus ¿Verdad?

El anciano asintió levemente.

-Lo soy, pero puedo asegurarte que no soy un demonio.

-¿Y cómo puede ser que sigas vivo? – Preguntó Alistair.

-Apenas sigo vivo. Sólo me queda un corto tiempo – Suspiró el mago – Así que has matado a Sophia. Ya veo… ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pretendes?

-Lo primero, cerrar el Velo para que los demonios y los cadáveres dejen de rondar a sus anchas por la fortaleza – Explicó Elissa.

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo, por lo que veo.

-Y lo segundo, decirte que he visto tu… Magia - Dijo la chica observando a su alrededor – Utilizaste magia de sangre para invocar demonios.

-Y la utilizo ahora para mis investigaciones – Asintió el anciano – Detener la oleada demoníaca era mi prioridad, corregir los errores de cálculo que cometimos en el pasado, pero…

El anciano se acercó aún más a ellos y miró directamente a los ojos a Elissa, que aguantó la mirada, de forma desafiante.

-Pero la infección de los engendros tenebrosos… Es ajeno a todo eso, y tiene poder.

-¿De qué tipo de poder está hablando? – preguntó Elissa con firmeza.

-Los guardas usan la corrupción simplemente para percibir a los engendros tenebrosos – El anciano sonrió – Mi investigación ha descubierto muchas cosas… Y apunta a cosas mucho más altas.

-A costa de asesinar inútilmente a tus compañeros – Elissa observó con odio al mago.

-A costa de limpiar la corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos de la sangre de los guardas grises – La voz del hombre mostraba una gran emoción.

Elissa observó con gran sorpresa al igual que curiosidad al anciano. Sabía, por Alistair, que los guardas grises contaban con una esperanza de vida mucho más corta que la del resto de seres humanos normales. ¡Y aquel hombre aseguraba poder devolver la vida perdida a hombres y mujeres destinados a morir prematuramente! Sabía que estaba mal, pero algo en su interior ansiaba la salvación…

-Esto está mal, Avernus – Dijo la chica en un susurro – No puedes sacrificar la vida de cientos de personas para satisfacer tus deseos de investigación.

El anciano observó en silencio a la muchacha.

-Quiero que me prometas que no utilizarás la magia de sangre para tus inventos. Si lo haces, permitiré que sigas con tus investigaciones.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Alistair - ¿Una promesa? ¡¿Cómo puedes fiarte de él con una simple promesa?!

-Porque es un buen hombre – Elissa se percató de que Morrigan la observaba fijamente – Y nos ayudará a limpiar Pico de Soldado de los demonios, ¿No es cierto?

Avernus asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Elissa.

Tras aquello, el grupo deshizo sus pasos seguidos por el viejo mago y se reencontraron con Zevran, ya consciente, y el resto de sus compañeros. Juntos caminaron hasta una gran sala con un fracturado espejo en dónde el anciano inició el ritual mágico para cerrar el Velo y ahuyentar a los demonios. Varias de éstas criaturas surgieron de la nada, pero Elissa y sus compañeros consiguieron erradicarlas fácilmente.

Ya terminado el conjuro, Avernus se dirigió hacia ellos y habló con voz pausada.

-Se acabó, el Velo vuelve a ser fuerte. Cómo te prometí, investigaré la manera de ayudar a los guardas de forma más… ética – El anciano hizo una reverencia – Puede que mi investigación perdure meses… ¡Incluso años! Cuando llegue el momento, te avisaré.

Dichas las palabras, el mago desapareció tras una puerta cercana. Elissa quedó mirando en silencio el lugar, preguntándose a sí misma si lo que había hecho era lo correcto…

* * *

Todo retornó a la normalidad. Pico de soldado volvía a ser un lugar seguro, y aunque no había logrado limpiar su nombre, Levi Dryden había conseguido un buen lugar en dónde almacenar sus mercancías. Él y su familia asentarían sus comercios en la fortaleza y harían de ella un lugar habitable para los futuros guardas grises.

-Ten – Dijo Zevran entregando a Elissa una gran bolsa de cuero muy pesada – No creía correcto enseñártelo delante de Levi, después de todo, ella era su bisabuela…

-¡Zevran! – Exclamó Elissa tras examinar el contenido - ¡Esto es la armadura de Sophia Dryden!

-Y la espada y escudo – Wynne se encogió de hombros – Es una buena pieza, no creíamos conveniente dejarla ahí.

-No puedo creerlo… Es la armadura de la comandante de los guardas grises de hace doscientos años…

-Te quedará perfecta – Dijo Alistair acariciando su cabeza.

-Creo que sería mejor que la llevaras tu – Asintió Elissa – Tu eres el veterano aquí.

-Y tú la elegida – Aquella frase hizo que a la muchacha le diera un vuelco el corazón - ¿No dijo eso el demonio? ¿A qué crees que se refería?

-A que es mucho menos estúpida que tu – Dijo Morrigan en tono burlón.

La usual réplica de Alistair llegó a los oídos de la joven muy distorsionada. Su único interés en aquel momento era la reluciente armadura que destellaba desde el interior de la bolsa.


	23. Refugio: Un pueblo manchado de sangre

**Capítulo 23: Refugio. Un pueblo manchado de sangre  
**

El frío era cada vez más intenso puesto que se encontraban en la _Montaña de la Espalda Helada_. Por aquella zona apenas habían podido localizar aldeas en las que descansar, ya que la temperatura era tan baja que se hacía imposible cultivar ningún tipo de alimento. A pesar de ello, hallaron pequeños pueblos rurales dispersos como los de Refugio en lo alto de las montañas, aislados de las grandes ciudades como Denerim.

Sin darse cuenta, las semanas habían transcurrido deprisa tras su última parada en Pico de Soldado, y el viaje estaba siendo exhaustivo. La falta de alimentos, el intrincado terreno y el clima, no ayudaban en la moral del grupo, que día tras día perdían la esperanza por encontrar el pueblo.

A Elissa por poco se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando advirtió en la lejanía un viejo y desgastado rótulo con el nombre "Refugio".

-¡Gracias al Hacedor! – Gritó la muchacha mientras trotaba por un empedrado camino que ascendía hasta perderse tras una gran colina que parecía rodear el pueblo.

La chica corrió, alejándose de sus compañeros y llegó a lo alto de la montaña. Allí se encontró cara a cara con un soldado que dio un gran respingo al ver aparecer a la joven de repente. Elissa se tropezó y cayó de espaldas, pero antes de poder tocar el suelo, unas grandes manos le sujetaron a tiempo.

-Gracias, Sten – La muchacha sonrió.

-¡¿Quiénes sois?! ¿Qué hacéis en Refugio? – Preguntó el guardia con expresión desconfiada.

-Hemos venido a descansar – Mintió rápidamente Leliana – Llevamos varios meses de camino y buscamos un lugar en dónde poder abastecer nuestras provisiones.

-… Muy bien – Susurró el hombre relajando sus hombros – Podéis comprar lo que necesitéis en la tienda. Luego debéis marcharos.

El soldado se apartó del camino permitiéndoles pasar. Elissa observó al hombre con extrañeza. ¿A que era debida tanta hostilidad?

El pueblo de Refugio era pequeño, con robustas casas de nevado techo. La villa adaptaba su ubicación a la escarpada montaña, de manera que la aldea se dividía en varios niveles. En lo más alto de la montaña, se divisaba una estructura mucho más elaborada, de grandes dimensiones y colores llamativos: La capilla.

Elissa caminó entre el silencio del pueblo, observando cada rincón en busca de un atisbo de vida. Pero nadie deambulaba por aquellas calles, nadie preparaba platos de comida que llenaban de un agradable aroma el ambiente, nadie hablaba. Estaban completamente solos.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose de repente, hizo que el grupo se sobresaltara. Alguien había olvidado atrancar la puerta de su casa, o bien porque tenía mucha prisa, o bien porque algo más inquietante estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar. Zevran caminó sigilosamente hacia la vivienda y empujó la puerta principal, que crujió peligrosamente. La expresión del elfo se convirtió en una mueca de asco intenso, y se alejó rápidamente de la zona dando arcadas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – Preguntó Elissa.

-Descúbrelo por ti misma – Tosió el muchacho.

Elissa miró extrañada a su amigo, pero fue hacia la casa con decisión. Nada más acercarse a la puerta, comprendió porque Zevran había actuado de aquella manera. Un fuerte y nauseabundo olor a carne putrefacta y a sangre penetró por sus fosas nasales.

-O tenemos un carnicero muy sucio – Dijo Alistair que se había acercado a ella con la nariz tapada – O un asesino muy descuidado.

Elissa asintió y cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, se adentró a la pequeña casita.

No hubo necesidad de buscar el origen de aquella peste. En un rincón de la sala se divisaba un altar de piedra repleto de sangre y vísceras. El espeso líquido carmesí llegaba desde la pared hasta el suelo de madera, y por el renegrido color que presentaba, se diría que hacía varios días que no habían limpiado.

-Un sacrificio – Murmuró Morrigan observando tranquilamente la escena.

-¿Animal? – Preguntó Elissa.

-No estoy muy segura de ello… -Morrigan se agachó y cogió con cuidado un pequeño molar humano que había quedado oculto tras el altar.

Elissa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La muchacha salió de allí seguida por Alistair y Morrigan, y junto al resto de sus compañeros, caminaron por la empedrada calle que ascendía hasta llegar a una plazoleta muy similar a la que habían dejado atrás. Allí, entre distintos edificios, pudieron leer el cartel de "Comercio".

-¿Quiénes sois? – Preguntó el mercader desde detrás del mostrador – No sois de Refugio…

-¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en repetir lo obvio? – Murmuró Morrigan.

-Bueno, no recibimos muchas visitas – Dijo el hombre observando con temor las fauces de Roary, que gruñía peligrosamente.

-¿Qué ocurre chico? – Elissa intentó tranquilizar al mabari, sin éxito.

El perro no apartaba la mirada de lo que debía ser el almacén del negocio. Elissa se acercó un poco más para intentar divisar que era aquello que le inquietaba tanto, pero el mercader se posicionó en la entrada, prohibiéndole el paso.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-Ahí hay algo que está molestando a mi perro – Dijo Elissa con un deje peligroso en la voz – Y quiero saber que es, así que quítese del medio si no quiere que…

El hombre extrajo una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y se abalanzó sobre la muchacha, pero no pudo llegar hasta ella puesto que Roary saltó sobre él y de un solo mordisco arrancó un gran trozo de carne de su brazo. El hombre comenzó a gritar, dejando caer la navaja y tapando la herida por la cual emanaba gran cantidad de sangre. El mercader comenzó a perder el conocimiento poco a poco hasta que finalmente se desplomó inconsciente, sin dejar de sangrar.

-¡Debemos curarle! – Dijo Wynne acercándose a él.

-Espera, Wynne – Elissa esquivó el cuerpo de un salto y se dirigió a la trastienda – Veamos primero lo que éste hombre ocultaba.

Tras cajas de madera, bolsas de cuero y cientos de artículos en mal estado, se escondía el cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad que comenzaba a descomponerse. Las moscas revoloteaban a su alrededor, y un hilo amarillento caía por la comisura de su boca.

-Aquí pasa algo extraño – Dijo Elissa mientras ascendía por la montaña hasta la capilla del pueblo – Primero el altar en aquella casa y luego el cadáver en la tienda…

-Si el asesinato resulta ser el pasatiempo principal de éste pueblo, no guardes muchas esperanzas de encontrar al hermano Jengibre - Gruñó Morrigan.

Elissa soltó una gran carcajada bajo la sorpresiva mirada del resto de sus compañeros. Ninguno podía creer que Morrigan hiciera un comentario gracioso que no tuviera nada que ver con Alistair.

El grupo al fin llegó a lo alto de la montaña, a los pies de la pequeña capilla. A pesar de sus hermosas vidrieras de distintos colores y el blanquecino tejado que la adornaba, de aquel lugar emanaba una sombra oscura, un sentimiento inquietante que hizo estremecer a los muchachos. Quizás era por todo lo que habían encontrado en aquel pueblo, o las voces apagadas que llegaban desde el otro lado de aquellas paredes…

Elissa se dirigió a las pesadas puertas de madera y las empujó con fuerza. El chirrido que éstas produjeron, crearon un silencio absoluto en lo que momentos antes había sido una ruidosa sala. Los habitantes de Refugio les observaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. Encabezando la reunión se hallaba un anciano de largo cabello y barba, vestido con una vieja túnica y sujetando un largo bastón. El hombre les observó con odio contenido, sin embargo, esbozó una fingida sonrisa que dejó entrever una dentadura amarillenta.

-He sabido por los guardias que sois recién llegados – La mirada del anciano se desvió hacia unos soldados uniformados que observaban la escena desde un rincón apartado de la capilla – Eso no os da el derecho de interrumpir, sin embargo.

El anciano despidió a los feligreses, que marcharon sin mucha convicción. Una vez la capilla quedó vacía, el hombre volvió a hablar, esta vez algo más descortés.

-Soy Eirik, reverendo Padre de Refugio, su guía y líder espiritual. ¿Puedo saber que trae a unos completos desconocidos a éstos lugares tan recónditos?

-¿Reverendo Padre? – Preguntó Leliana sin poder contenerse – Normalmente quiénes poseen tal título son las mujeres…

-Aquí en Refugio siempre ha sido así – El anciano frunció el ceño – Y no cuestionamos las tradiciones.

-Disculpe Padre, en realidad hemos venido a Refugio con un objetivo – Dijo Elissa – Estamos buscando a un hombre llamado Genitivi. Tenemos cierta información que nos indica que pudo haber pasado por aquí, ¿Le suena de algo?

El anciano se rascó la larga barba antes de contestar, no sin antes escrutar el rostro de la muchacha con recelo.

-No me suena de nada – Dijo al fin.

-Entonces, ¿Puede explicarme que son los cadáveres y la sangre de las casas de los pueblerinos? – Preguntó Elissa desenvainando su espada.

-Hermanos, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer.

Los cuatro guardias de la capilla desenvainaron sus armas y arremetieron contra Elissa. Por suerte, Sten fue lo suficientemente rápido como para interponerse entre ella y el ataque. Lo único que aquellos hombres consiguieron fue enfadar al qunari, que asió el espadón que llevaba en su espalda y con un gran giro derribó rápidamente a los guardias, que fueron despedidos contra los muros de piedra de la capilla. Elissa se percató entonces del peculiar sonido que produjo la armadura de uno de ellos al impactar contra la pared, un golpe hueco, como si tras aquel tabique hubiera algo oculto.

Alistair saltó de repente sobre la muchacha y la derribó en el instante en que un gran rayo surgió de la palma de la mano del anciano, atravesó la capilla y colisionó con uno de los bancos de madera, que quedó carbonizado al instante.

Leliana y Morrigan iniciaron su usual ataque a distancia mientras Wynne creaba un aura púrpura alrededor de Sten, lo que le proporcionó protección momentánea. Zevran corrió entre los atacantes y acuchilló repetidas veces a uno de ellos con sus poderosas dagas que relucían con un color verdoso. Era obvio que las había embadurnado de alguna substancia extraña.

Alistair se puso de pie rápidamente, ayudando a Elissa a levantarse, y protegiéndose junto con su escudo, avanzó hacia el mago, que lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro, sin objetivo fijo. Uno de aquellos ataques colisionó directamente en el escudo del muchacho, que se rompió en dos. El joven gimió con impotencia al sentir otro conjuro chocar directamente contra su coraza de hierro. Por suerte, la armadura fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el impacto, pero el muchacho cayó de espaldas tosiendo entrecortadamente. Elissa, horrorizada al ver que el mago volvía a conjurar un hechizo y Alistair no parecía capaz de moverse, saltó sobre el anciano y lo tumbó de un solo golpe. El hombre se retorcía y luchaba mientras la joven intentaba inmovilizarlo.

El mago comenzó a susurrar palabras inteligibles y la muchacha, al percatarse de sus intenciones, asió con fuerza el endeble cuello del anciano y comenzó a estrangularlo. Una poderosa fuerza se apoderó de ella, y ninguno de los movimientos desesperados del hombre pudo evitar aquel dichoso final. Una voz en su cabeza retumbaba ensordecedoramente…

 _Hazlo, mátalo. Eres capaz de hacerlo…_

-¡ELISSA!

La muchacha parpadeó desorientada. Miró a su alrededor y vio como sus compañeros, sorprendidos, observaban la escena. Elissa se percató de que Alistair la sujetaba por la cintura y tiraba de ella, igual de asombrado que los demás, y entonces comprendió el porqué.

El anciano mago yacía bajo ella, muerto, con los ojos muy abiertos inyectados en sangre y la boca completamente abierta en dónde caía la lengua. Elissa observó horrorizada como sus propias manos, con una fuerza sobrehumana, habían estrangulado al hombre hasta la muerte, rompiendo su tráquea y provocando que la cabeza se moviera de forma independiente del cuello.

La chica comenzó a temblar incontroladamente mientras Alistair la acurrucaba entre sus brazos y la alejaba del cadáver.

-Yo… Yo…

Wynne corrió hacia ella y depositó su mano en la frente de la chica. Un hilo azulado recorrió su cuerpo y sintió como su nerviosismo desaparecía rápidamente.

-No te asustes querida – Dijo la mujer – Ha sido un acto reflejo al ver que Alistair estaba en peligro.

Elissa sintió como los brazos del muchacho la apretaban aún con más fuerza. Quizás tan solo había sido eso, un simple incremento de adrenalina en su cuerpo. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué había oído aquella voz?

Tras aquel momento de desconcierto, nadie dijo nada. Arrastraron los cadáveres hasta una habitación cercana e iniciaron una exhaustiva búsqueda por todo el edificio. Elissa observaba al resto de sus amigos rebuscar por cada uno de los rincones de la sala cuando recordó, de repente, aquel instante en la batalla en que uno de los soldados chocó contra uno de los muros, ocasionando un sonido hueco.

La joven corrió hasta la susodicha pared, situada en la parte izquierda del altar, y comenzó a golpear las piedras que la formaban. Como bien había supuesto, una corriente de aire se filtraba por los diminutos espacios que había entre roca y roca, lo que significaba que, tras aquel sólido muro, había otra habitación.

-Mirad lo que tenía el viejo colgado del cuello – Zevran apareció de repente con un extraño medallón en forma de flor de cuatro pétalos – No sé qué será, pero tiene una inscripción grabada detrás.

-Aquí hay algo – Dijo Elissa alzando la voz – Detrás de éste muro hay…

Sin mediar palabra, Sten se situó justo al lado de la muchacha, desenvainó su espadón y dio un golpe seco a la sólida pared, que se derrumbó con gran estrepito y levantando una gran polvareda.

Elissa tosió varias veces, asqueada al sentir la arenosa textura del polvo que se había alojado en su garganta. La joven agitó el brazo varias veces, intentando entrever más allá de lo que sus llorosos ojos le permitían, y vislumbró entre los escombros una figura humana estirada boca arriba sobre el frío suelo de piedra. La muchacha corrió hacia el hombre y se arrodilló a su lado, tocando con la yema de sus dedos el delgado cuello de éste.

-Gracias al Hacedor – Suspiró la chica – Está vivo.

-¿Crees que es Genitivi? – Preguntó Leliana acercándose al hombre.

-No lo sé, habrá que despertarle para averiguarlo.

Después de que Wynne curara las superficiales heridas del hombre, éste se despertó entre jadeos y sudores fríos. Éste resultó ser el hermano Genitivi, el mismo que investigaba sobre la Urna de las cenizas Sagradas.

-He podido curar tu pierna, pero el pie… Quizás habrá que amputarlo – Susurró Wynne.

-Si es necesario amputarlo, se amputa. Hay cosas más importantes que el pie de un viejo. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-He de seros sincera – Dijo Elissa – Hemos venido en su búsqueda por un motivo…

-La urna – Elissa asintió, sorprendida – Me lo imaginaba.

-No te equivoques, lo hacemos por una buena causa – Gruñó Alistair – El Arl Eamon está muy enfermo y empeora por momentos.

-¿El Arl? – Genitivi abrió mucho los ojos – Entonces no debemos perder tiempo. La urna se encuentra en lo alto de la montaña. Allí hay un templo que fue construido con el único propósito de protegerla.

El hombre intentó ponerse de pie, pero su pierna buena falló y de no ser por Sten, que lo sujetó en el último momento, habría caído al suelo.

-No se ofenda, pero en su estado no creo que pueda hacer mucho para ayudar… - Susurró Elissa.

-Debo ir con vosotros. Tan solo yo sé dónde está la llave que abre la puerta principal del templo y…

-¿Se refiere a ésta?

Zevran mostró el medallón que momentos antes había robado del cuello del mago Eirik.

-¿Cómo…?

-Son muchos años de oficio – Dijo el elfo encogiéndose de hombros – Sé reconocer una llave cuando la veo, aunque intente ser camuflada por un colgante, como ahora.

-No podéis dejarme aquí – Suplicó el hombre con ojos vidriosos – Llevo toda mi vida buscando la urna. Debo ir con vosotros.

Elissa compartió una mirada fugaz con Alistair, suspiró y luego asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

El camino hasta la cima de la montaña fue fatigoso. A causa de la herida en la pierna del hombre, se veían obligados a parar a cada pocos metros, cosa que retrasaba la marcha considerablemente. Cansado de tanta lentitud, Sten gruñó irritado y tomó en brazos al anciano, haciendo más llevadero el viaje.

Sin embargo, el subir una montaña como aquella no fue tarea fácil. En dos ocasiones, Elissa tropezó y por poco cae al vacío por aquellos estrechos y rocosos caminos que ascendían peligrosamente hasta lo alto del monte. Tardaron varias horas en llegar a la cima, y para cuando lo consiguieron, el sol había desaparecido y en su lugar se mostraba un hermoso cielo estrellado.

Genitivi les indicó el camino por una gran gruta rocosa que descendía hasta llegar a unas viejas ruinas. Allí, solitaria, se encontraba una gran puerta de cobre cerrada a cal y canto. Estaba decorada con motivos Freldenos, de toscas formas geométricas e ilustraciones florales. El anciano manipuló con ambas manos el colgante de Eirik y modificó su aspecto de tal manera que el medallón terminó adoptando la peculiar forma de una llave. El hombre la introdujo por un pequeño agujero.

¡CLAC!

La puerta chirrió lentamente mientras se abría, dejando ver un esplendoroso templo que se alzaba varios metros en la oscuridad. La nieve cubría la mayor parte de la superficie, congelando columnas, esculturas y escaleras de piedra. Elissa avanzó en total silencio, observando todo cuanto sus ojos podían captar. Aquel lugar era maravilloso, perfectamente conservado gracias a la baja temperatura y el escaso amago de vida. Si aquél lugar era realmente el lugar en dónde reposaban las cenizas de Andraste, miles de seguidores de _El Cantar_ viajarían desde recónditos países de toda Thedas para conocer el lugar en donde reposaba la novia del Hacedor. Toda aquella maravilla desaparecería, porque eso era lo que hacían los humanos, destruir…

-Lo que habría dado por poder verlo en todo su esplendor, tal como fue concebido – Susurró el hermano Genitivi, tan maravillado como Elissa.

La joven le observó con recelo. Quizás no había sido buena idea el haberle traído hasta allí.

-Estos grabados fueron creados justo después de la muerte de Andraste. Quizás podamos descubrir cosas de su vida que aún no conocemos – El anciano acarició una de aquellas congeladas columnas – Creo… Creo que me quedaré aquí investigando las esculturas y grabados. De todas formas, si fuera con vosotros tan solo os retrasaría más.

Elissa asintió sin decir nada y tras un movimiento de cabeza siguió avanzando seguida de sus compañeros. Un frío glacial hacía que su cabellera bailase al compás del viento. Durante aquellos últimos meses le había crecido bastante, a pesar de que los nulos cuidados que le dedicaba, sin contar los días que pasaba sin bañarse. Los rizos llegaban a sus hombros y daban un hermoso toque dorado a su nueva armadura plateada. Alistair solía acariciarle el pelo y jugar con mechones de cabello. Decía que le recordaban al color del queso.

El grupo caminó con cuidado por los helados escalones de roca que llevaban a lo alto de una gran plataforma, allí encontraron una pequeña puerta y un enorme brasero de piedra. Recientes restos de madera carbonizada humeaban en su interior. Por supuesto, no estaban solos. Elissa suspiró con pesadumbre y desenvainó su espada mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta. Era obvio que aquel viaje no iba a ser precisamente tranquilo.


	24. La Urna de las Cenizas sagradas

**Capítulo 24: La Urna de las Cenizas sagradas**

-Maldita urna, maldito Arl, maldita humedad, maldita Ruina y maldito el día en que aparecisteis en la espesura.

-¡Morrigan! ¡No blasfemes! – Le reprochó Leliana.

-¿Qué no blasfeme? – La bruja rió con histeria – Paso más horas bajo tierra que en la superficie. No puedo comer, ni bañarme, no sé cuántas horas llevo sin dormir y para colmo tengo al templario idiota cerca de mi…

-¡Eh! Que yo no he dicho nada.

Elissa suspiró. Aunque no le gustaba lo que había dicho Morrigan, tenía que darle la razón. Habían caminado sin descanso durante horas, perdiéndose en eternos pasadizos, rebuscando en cada habitación y luchando contra hombres y mujeres que parecían proteger aquel lugar. La nieve había desaparecido por completo, lo que indicaba que a cada paso que daban, se adentraban aún más en el interior de aquellas ruinas. El cansancio, el hambre y el sueño estaban haciendo estragos en sus compañeros.

Tras dejas atrás interminables laberintos de intrincadas habitaciones, el grupo llegó a una pequeña sala totalmente vacía a excepción de un gran montón de escombros originados a causa del gran boquete que había en una de las paredes. Elissa se acercó con cuidado al gran agujero e intentó mirar todo lo lejos que pudo, pero las grandes paredes de piedra caliza bloqueaban su visión.

-¿Estáis seguros de que es por aquí? – Preguntó girando la cabeza para ver a sus amigos.

-No hay otra salida – Dijo Zevran asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pero esto parece ser una… Cueva.

Elissa atravesó la pared y una gran corriente de aire hizo que perdiera durante un instante el equilibrio. Quizás, después de todo, aquel túnel subterráneo podría llevarles hasta la salida.

Sus compañeros atravesaron el boquete detrás de la chica, y todos observaron a Sten con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación. Aquel agujero era grande, sí, pero Sten también lo era. El qunari gruñó molesto y atravesó la pared sin dificultad. Todos suspiraron aliviados, y Elissa percibió un deje de orgullo en el rostro del hombre.

Avanzaron, algo más esperanzados a causa de la corriente de aire glacial que les empujaba. Caminaron a través de la caverna, oyendo sobre sus cabezas el repicar del agua y sus propios pasos resonar a causa del eco. No tardaron mucho tiempo en percatarse de que las paredes se ensanchaban y, poco tiempo después, el túnel dio paso a una gran gruta. La luz del sol matutino penetraba por algún hueco oculto, dando un aspecto rojizo a las innumerables estalactitas que colgaban del techo y por las cuales caían numerosas gotas de agua cristalina.

Elissa caminó lentamente, observando aquella maravilla creada por la naturaleza. Definitivamente, sería una pena que la mano del hombre destruyera tanta belleza.

-¡Alto! ¡No deis un paso más!

El grupo entero se detuvo. A otro extremo de la gruta, junto a lo que parecía ser la salida del lugar, había un colectivo de hombres y mujeres armados, entre ellos, varios magos. El hombre que había hablado encabezaba el grupo, parecía ser el líder.

-Has profanado nuestro templo. Has matado a nuestros fieles y…

-¡Eh! – Elissa interrumpió la perorata del hombre – Que habéis sido vosotros quienes nos habéis atacado.

-¡Como osas interrumpirle! – Una mujer ataviada con una larga túnica y un bastón se acercó a la muchacha amenazadoramente.

-Tranquilízate – El hombre hizo un además con la mano y la maga se detuvo – Ya es suficiente, quiero que me digáis ahora mismo a que habéis venido.

Elissa observó de reojo a Alistair, que la miraba indeciso. Sin embargo, antes de que la chica pudiera decidir cómo contestar a aquello, Leliana actuó por su cuenta.

-Buscamos la Urna de las Cenizas Sagradas – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Elissa le lanzó una mirada llena de reproche, a lo que la mujer respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué? – El hombre, lejos de parecer sorprendido actuó con decepción - ¿Todo esto por una simple reliquia?

-No sabía que las cenizas de Andraste fueran algo tan simple… - Alistair esbozó una media sonrisa irónica.

El hombre enrojeció de rabia y se acercó al chico hasta estar a un palmo de distancia de su rostro. Sten y Roary, que eran quienes estaban más cerca del guarda, se acercaron al hombre y lo alejaron con un movimiento tosco.

-¡La profetisa Andraste ha desafiado a la muerte y ha regresado con sus fieles en una forma más radiante de lo que tu podrías llegar a imaginar! – El hombre se alejó de ellos con los puños apretados.

-¿Perdón? – Dijo Morrigan con escepticismo - ¿Qué Andraste que?

-Que ha renacido.

-Ya lo he oído.

-Y en forma de rayo.

-Estás loco – Leliana dio un paso al frente – Andraste murió y ahora descansa al lado del Hacedor.

-¡Leliana cállate!

-¡Blasfemias! – Gritó el hombre desenvainando su espada - ¡HERMANOS, A LAS ARMAS!

Elissa suspiró con pesadumbre y desenvainó su espada lentamente. Con un simple golpe de su escudo derribó a tres hombres que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella. Estaba cansada, y no tenía ninguna intención de que aquello se alargara mucho. La joven giró sobre sí misma para atravesar a otro enemigo que, sigilosamente, se había acercado por la retaguardia. Había sentido su presencia gracias a Roary, que abandonó momentáneamente su lucha contra una fibrosa pierna para alertarla con sus ladridos sobre el peligro. Con un movimiento de muñeca, extrajo la espada del cuerpo sin vida del pícaro y limpió la sangre agitando el arma diversas veces contra el suelo. Varios hombres observaron aterrados la escena sin saber qué hacer. Ya no parecían tan seguros de querer morir por la nueva Andraste.

-¡MALDITOS! - Rugió el líder de los fieles, que luchaba contra Sten y Alistair - ¡VUESTRO DEBER ES PROTEGER A ANDRASTE!

Los hombres y mujeres se miraron entre ellos, no muy convencidos, y cargaron contra la joven. Elissa fue más rápida y tras esquivar un estacazo, corrió entre los enemigos y con ayuda de su espada y escudo, se deshizo de cada uno de los presentes, haciendo que cayeran a sus pies, como simples estatuas de piedra.

Alistair había estado practicando con ella durante aquellos meses de viaje. Le había enseñado algunos secretos de los templarios y habían pasado las horas muertas en el campamento luchando, espada contra espada. Era una experiencia divertida puesto que el joven era mucho mejor guerrero que ella. Sin embargo, Elissa había conseguido derrotarle en varias ocasiones, bajo la burlona mirada de Morrigan.

"-Como siga mejorando, al final te quitará el título de rey - Había dicho Leliana, divertida.

-Puede convertirse en su reina ¿No es así? – Preguntó Wynne con el ceño fruncido.

-Genial. Dos cabezas huecas reinando Ferelden. Maravilloso – Bufó Morrigan."

Elissa observó de reojo a Alistair, que sudaba copiosamente mientras paraba una gran lluvia de flechas con su escudo. La idea de casarse con Cailan y convertirse en reina le había parecido poco más que ridícula, pero Alistair… Con Alistair era otro tema. Él se negaba en redondo a ocupar el trono, sin embargo, ¿Qué pensaría de ello si Elissa compartiera tal posición junto a él?

No era una mala idea. El objetivo de casarse y tener hijos había quedado descartado totalmente desde que bebió de aquella maldita copa, pero si todo salía bien, aún había una posibilidad de ser feliz.

La joven asestó el último golpe a uno de los magos, que gimió en voz baja y se desplomó, muerto. Sus compañeros se acercaron a ella, cubiertos de sangre y sudor. Roary jadeaba con media lengua colgando mientras movía la pequeña cola, feliz de haber realizado su trabajo satisfactoriamente.

El grupo continuó atravesando la cueva a paso rápido. Sabían que estaban cerca, podían sentir el aire glacial cortar la piel desnuda de sus mejillas con más intensidad, y el vaho que se formaba en sus labios al respirar era cada vez más denso.

Sus sospechas no fueron infundadas. Pocos minutos después de haber reanudado la marcha, una luz cegadora atravesó las blanquecinas paredes de piedra y mostró a sus espectadores un magnífico cielo matutino. Habían dejado atrás el templo y las cuevas subterráneas para llegar a un punto más elevado de la montaña. Maravillosos edificios derruidos se alzaban hasta lo más alto del firmamento, simples montañas nevadas se exhibían ante ellos, altas, inalcanzables.

Lo que parecía ser un hermoso paisaje se convirtió, momentáneamente, en una pesadilla. Un gran dragón rojo de incalculables dimensiones, voló sobre sus cabezas, rugiendo amenazadoramente a sus visitantes. Tras planear durante lo que parecieron minutos interminables, se posó sobre una de las montañas observándoles con oscuros ojos vacíos. Elissa miró a aquellos impasibles ojos con decisión, hasta que dio un paso al frente.

-Tranquilos, no va a hacernos nada.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de ello? – Preguntó Leliana con voz temblorosa.

-Simplemente lo sé.

-Ya me dejas más tranquila – Ironizó Morrigan.

Zevran fue el primero en alcanzar a la chica, que había comenzado a caminar hacia el lugar en dónde se encontraba el dragón. Elissa le miró y éste le devolvió la mirada junto a una gran sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero Zevran confiaba en ella completamente desde el primer día. A pesar de sus continuas muestras de "excesivo cariño" hacia ella, sus consejos sexuales que hacían enrojecer a Alistair y sus bromas, era un verdadero amigo. Elissa sonrió complacida. Podía tener un sentido de la orientación horrible, pero jamás se había equivocado en juzgar a una persona.

A medida que se aproximaban al dragón, Elissa comprendió por qué la bestia había decidido posarse sobre aquella gran roca. Más allá, al otro extremo del abrupto valle, había un enorme templo dorado que se perdía en las montañas. Caminaron rápidamente mientras el gran dragón les observaba, hasta que finalmente pareció aburrirse y se tumbó boca arriba, disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las nubes.

-Mirándolo así, no parece tan peligroso – Dijo Alistair observando al dragón de la misma manera en que se mira a un gatito.

-¿Por qué no te acercas a rascarle la barriga? – Morrigan habló con voz infantil - Puede que te lleves una sorpresa. Podrías llamarle _Dragui._

Alistair intentó replicar a las burlas de la bruja, pero el dragón emitió un sonoro rugido y todos los presentes se detuvieron súbitamente. Sin embargo, la bestia seguía tumbada con los ojos cerrados.

-Si no os calláis, más de uno acabará llamándose "desayuno" – Susurró Elissa.

Tras varios pasos de tensión, finalmente llegaron la entrada principal del templo. Elissa empujó las puertas y se percató de que no estaban cerradas. Uno tras otro, todos entraron con cautela. Elissa fue la última, y antes de cerrar las puertas tras de sí, observó el lugar en dónde estaba el dragón. No dormía, la miraba con aquellos profundos e inexpresivos ojos oscuros, intentando transmitir algo que la chica no llegó a comprender.

"Al menos éste no habla" Pensó aliviada tras cerrar el gran portón.

Una gran sala perfectamente iluminada con numerosas antorchas se mostraba ante ellos. Decorada hasta el último detalle, con hermosas columnas ornamentadas que se alzaban hasta el techo y estatuas de Andraste acompañadas de escudos, espadas o simplemente la figura de la propia mujer. Frente a la puerta principal que parecía permitir el paso al interior del templo, encontraron una figura etérea de un hombre de mediana edad, con poblada barba y ataviado con una vieja armadura. Les observaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa solemne en el rostro.

-Te saludo, peregrina – Saludó el hombre, con voz espectral – Soy el guardián del templo.

Elissa miró a sus compañeros antes de darse cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

-Eh… ¡Ah! Hola – Dijo torpemente – He… Hemos venido a buscar la urna de…

-Has venido a honrar a Andraste, y podrás hacerlo si demuestras ser digna - La muchacha sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna al ver que los ojos de aquel espectro eran de un color lechoso – Si eres digna, podrás ver la urna y se te permitirá tomar un pellizco de sus cenizas para ti.

-¿Y si no lo es? – Preguntó Alistair con recelo.

El hombre desvió su mirada hacia Alistair, pero no dijo nada. Parecía dispuesto a hablar tan solo con la chica.

-El _Desafío_ separa a los auténticos peregrinos de los falsos. Afrontarás cuatro pruebas de fe y veremos cómo responde tu espíritu.

-Había unos hombres que hablaban sobre la rencarnación de Andraste – Dijo Leliana dando un paso al frente – Asesinaron a varias personas bajo su nombre y…

-Lo que esos hombres y mujeres adoraban era al dragón que habéis encontrado en la entrada del templo – El espectro observó a Leliana con curiosidad.

Leliana abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y miró a su amiga, que permanecía tan desconcertada como ella.

-Antes de marcharte, he de hacerte una pregunta – El hombre se acercó aún más a Elissa – Veo que el camino que te ha traído hasta aquí no ha sido fácil, y te aseguro que no hará más que empeorar. Abandonaste a tus padres en manos de Rendon Howe, sabiendo que no tendría piedad – Hizo una pausa - ¿Crees que les fallaste?

Elissa miró al hombre sintiendo a su corazón latir descontrolado. Aunque quería dejar atrás su pasado, aquella pregunta había estado atormentándola durante muchas noches. ¿Les había fallado de verdad?

-Sí – Contestó la joven con voz temblorosa – Sé que les fallé. Debería haberles defendido hasta la muerte y, sin embargo, aquí estoy – Sin poder evitarlo, gruesas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas en silencio – Defendiendo todo aquello por lo que mis padres lucharon durante toda su vida, y sé que estarían orgullosos de mí.

El hombre observó los verdosos y húmedos ojos de la muchacha durante largo rato, hasta que finalmente alargó su mano y tocó con su dedo índice la frente de la chcia. Una serie de imágenes acudieron a su cabeza a una velocidad alarmante.

… _Una batalla. Un gran dragón que abría sus alas amenazadoramente y la miraba con odio…_

… _Era un dolor horrible, peor que el ser atravesado por una flecha envenenada de ponzoña de los engendros tenebrosos…_

… _Una hermosa niña de dorados cabellos corría tras ella cantando una dulce canción…_

… _Debía marcharse. Debía encontrar la solución o ella moriría…_

… _No volvería a caer en aquella mentira. Pero deseaba tanto volver a sentir aquellos abrazos…_

 _...Se alejaba sin poder evitarlo. Alargaba sus brazos gritando su nombre. No podía permitir que se fuera. Era la única razón por la que seguía viviendo…_

-¿¡QUE LE HA HECHO!?

Elissa abrió los ojos y enseguida se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado. Le dolía la garganta a horrores, probablemente había gritado. Alistair había desenvainado su espada y apuntaba con manos temblorosas al espectro mientras que éste le observaba con los brazos cruzados. Leliana sujetaba su cabeza mientras que Wynne intentaba descubrir, con su magia, el origen de su desvanecimiento.

-Estoy bien – Dijo la muchacha levantándose rápidamente y apartando al templario del espectro – No me ha pasado nada.

-¡Gritabas como una condenada! – Alistair no bajaba el arma. Miraba con odio intenso mientras acercaba el filo de su espada al cuello al hombre.

-Por favor, Alistair – Elissa creía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho – Ya es suficiente. Estoy bien ¿Vale?

El muchacho le miró, no muy convencido, y bajó el arma. Elissa acarició la mejilla del muchacho y se dio cuenta de que estaba bañado en sudor.

-El camino está abierto. Buena suerte. Espero que encontréis lo que buscáis.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y la puerta que había tras él se abrió por sí sola.

Elissa caminó con seguridad y miedo. No sabía lo que le esperaba en _El Desafío_ , pero si era algo similar a lo que había sentido cuando el espectro la tocó, no estaba segura de poder aguantarlo.

En la habitación contigua a aquella encontraron una sala muy similar a la anterior. Las mismas estatuas de mármol blando decoraban cada rincón, y numerosas antorchas colgadas del techo iluminaban tenuemente el lugar. Distribuidos en distintos lugares, encontraron varias siluetas de hombres y mujeres que observaban con la mirada perdida el otro extremo de la sala.

Elissa se acercó a uno de ellos para examinarle más de cerca. A diferencia del guardián, estos seres parecían ser incorpóreos, de un color grisáceo y totalmente translúcidos. La mujer a la cual se había aproximado era una mujer de mediana edad, de cabello corto y facciones afiladas. La joven la miró fijamente, sin saber muy bien que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

-¡Elissa! – Zevran gritó desde el otro extremo de la sala – ¡La puerta está cerrada!

Antes de poder reaccionar, la etérea mujer separó sus labios y una voz profunda y melancólica inundó hasta el último rincón de la habitación.

" _Ecos de un reino de sombras, susurros de cosas aún por suceder._

 _Aunque en la noche mora esta extraña hermana, la luz del alba la espanta._

 _¿De qué hablo?"_

Elissa observó boquiabierta a sus compañeros, que la miraban con expresiones de verdadero desconcierto. ¿Aquella prueba consistía en encontrar la solución para simples acertijos? Elissa sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía ser tan fácil. Tras aquellas palabras debía haber un significado oculto, un significado que probara su verdadera fe. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de poder encontrar la respuesta correcta a la adivinanza, jamás había oído un enigma como aquél.

Tras pedir a la mujer que repitiera sus palabras, la muchacha comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo y a hablar para sí misma.

-Reino de las sombras… Eso debe ser el Velo – Susurró rascándose mecánicamente la cabeza – Cosas aún por suceder que ocurren por la noche y desaparecen al salir el sol…

La muchacha cerró fuertemente los ojos y una sensación extrañamente familiar recorrió su cuerpo. La voz del archidemonio resonaba en su cabeza, pero esto tan solo ocurría cuando dormía…

-¡Los sueños! – Exclamó triunfante la muchacha.

El espectro le observó en silencio y najó la mirada hacia el suelo.

 _-Un sueño vino a mi mientras mi hija dormitaba bajo mi corazón. Me habló de la vida de ella, de su traición y su muerte_ – Elissa sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho – _Soy el pesar y el arrepentimiento. Soy una madre que derrama lágrimas amargas por la niña que no pudo salvar._

Tras un destello de luz, la mujer desapareció y un fogonazo atravesó el aire y colisionó con la puerta que había en el otro extremo de la habitación. Un sinfín de engranajes produjeron un oxidado sonido. La puerta se estaba abriendo.

-Vaya – Leliana se había acercado a su amiga y había posado su mano en el hombro de la muchacha – Esto va más allá de la lógica…

Elissa no contestó. Sentía como sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente mientras un vacío sofocante se apoderaba de ella. Aquello eran vestigios de la vida de Andraste, una ceremonia totalmente consagrada a la mujer. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que las palabras de aquella mujer eran un rastro de su propia vida? Allí había mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista…

-Sigamos – Dijo jadeante.

Uno tras otro, los espectros formularon sus acertijos, cada cual más complejo que el anterior. Con la ayuda de sus compañeros, consiguieron encontrar la solución a la mayoría de las preguntas. Sin embargo, en alguna ocasión en que la respuesta resultó ser errónea, el espíritu adoptaba la forma de un demonio de alto nivel con el cual hubieron de luchar. Elissa se percató de que todos aquellos seres sobrellevaban un gran peso en su interior, el arrepentimiento, el amor, la ira… Todo giraba alrededor de Andraste.

Cuando finalmente terminaron con el último acertijo y el espíritu sobrevoló sus cabezas hasta la puerta principal, que se abrió lentamente, comprendieron que habían superado la prueba. Elissa suspiró aliviada y atravesó la puerta hasta la siguiente habitación.

Era muy grande, la puerta de acceso a la siguiente prueba estaba al otro lado de un agujero abismal que no parecía tener fin. Una serie de plataformas cuadriculadas rodeaban la fosa, iluminadas por el cálido color del fuego que sujetaban varias estatuas de Andraste.

-Parece que Andraste dominaba la magia para levitar – Bromeó Zevran.

-¿Crees que si salto llegaré al otro lado? – Preguntó Elissa, divertida.

-Puede que llegues al otro lado de ese agujero – Dijo Morrigan - Quién sabe, quizás termines en la guarida del archidemonio y acabes con la Ruina.

Elissa sacó la lengua a la bruja, que sonrió burlonamente. La muchacha se acercó a una de aquellas plataformas y puso un pie sobre ella. Un temblor momentáneo hizo que todos se sobresaltaran. En medio del agujero había surgido de la nada una porción de un puente de piedra que levitaba por sí mismo, sin ningún tipo de sujeción. Elissa retiró el pie del soporte y el puente desapareció con la misma facilidad con la que había aparecido.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó al comprender el significado de aquella prueba. Era un simple acertijo, como los anteriores, solo que esta vez debían jugar con los movimientos, no con las palabras. La joven caminó a través de todas las plataformas, deteniéndose cada vez que el puente aparecía en el orden correcto y ordenando a sus compañeros que se situaran encima para poder continuar con el enigma.

En mucho menos tiempo del que se habían imaginado, el gran puente de piedra apareció ante ellos, íntegro y sólido. El grupo lo atravesó con cuidado, temerosos de que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Estuvo allí, impasible, esperando a ser cruzado.

Atravesaron un pasillo repleto de antorchas y llegaron a lo que parecía ser la última de las pruebas. Era una extraordinaria sala de grandes dimensiones, iluminada, no solo por los rayos de sol que atravesaban las derruidas paredes de roca, sino también por las llamas de un fuego eterno que ardía ante ellos e impedía el poder llegar a su objetivo. La Urna de las Cenizas Sagradas se mostraba sobre un gran altar dorado, captando la total atención de sus visitantes. Elissa caminó despacio hacia el fuego, comprendiendo que aquella era su última prueba. Una simple barrera ardiente dictaminaba la supervivencia o la muerte del Arl Eamon.

La muchacha se percató entonces de una gran placa de cobre que había bajo sus pies. Estaba cubierta de polvo y hollín, lo que dificultaba muchísimo el poder leer la inscripción que en ella residía.

-"Despojaos de la parafernalia de la vida mundana y revestiros con el bien del espíritu. Rey y esclavo, señor y mendigo, renaced de nuevo a los ojos del Hacedor" – Leyó Leliana - ¿Qué crees que significa?

Elissa miró de reojo a Alistair y bajó la cabeza mientras comenzaba a quitarse la armadura. Todos sus compañeros abrieron la boca sorprendidos, al ver que la muchacha se desvestía hasta quedarse en ropa interior.

-¡¿Elissa que haces?! – Alistair corrió hacia ella, intentando cubrir su cuerpo puesto que las miradas lascivas de Zevran comenzaban a molestarle.

-Mi padre dijo una vez, que todos los hombres sin ropa son iguales.

La muchacha sentía sus mejillas arder. Sabía que todos la miraban, incluido Alistair. Pero aquel no era momento para el pudor, sabía que era la única que podía salvar la vida del Arl, y si para ello debía caminar desnuda bajo la mirada de cientos de hombres, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Elissa por favor, no hagas esto… - El muchacho sujetó el brazo de la chica, que avanzaba con decisión – No quiero… No quiero que todos te vean…

La joven miró los ojos de Alistair, y se dio cuenta de que éstos se desviaban, observando cada rincón de su cuerpo: Desde sus labios y sus pechos cubiertos por la fina tela de su ropa interior hasta bajar a su zona más íntima. Un vestigio de deseo cruzó la mirada del hombre, que se mordió el labio inferior, anhelante.

La muchacha dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia las llamas que restringían el camino. Estas acariciaron su piel blanca, otorgándole un color rojizo que iluminaba cada poro de su piel. El fuego no quemaba, cosquilleaba sus brazos y piernas haciendo que una risilla juguetona escapara de sus labios. El paseo fue corto, puesto que en el mismo instante en que la muchacha puso un pie en el otro extremo, las mágicas llamas desaparecieron.

La chica se giró hacia sus compañeros con expresión satisfecha, pero se percató, algo molesta, de que no compartían su alegría. Tanto Alistair como Zevran la miraban embelesados, una sonrisa pícara afloró en el rostro del elfo, que provocó que la vergüenza de Elissa volviera. Sten y Morrigan desviaban la mirada sin expresión alguna, mientras que Leliana y Wynne la observaban con solemnidad.

-No tienes ni idea de lo hermosa que eres – Dijo Zevran con voz susurrante.

Elissa se tropezó al intentar ponerse de nuevo la armadura y Sten tuvo que sujetar a la muchacha, que insultaba al elfo con rabia.

-¡¿Y porque no lo habéis hecho vosotros?! – Chilló, arrepentida por aquel estúpido impulso que la había llevado a exhibir sus vergüenzas.

-Porque tú eres la única alma pura de todos nosotros – Contestó Leliana, divertida – No creo que Alistair cumpla esos requisitos después de verte así.

Elissa miró al joven, que jugueteaba con la empuñadura de su espada, sin decir una palabra.

Un aire frío recorrió la nuca de la muchacha, que se giró sorprendida, al igual que el resto del grupo.

-Has superado las pruebas del _Desafío_ ; has recorrido la senda de Andraste y al igual que ella, te has purificado – El guardián apareció tras ellos, con aire sosegado – Has demostrado ser digna, peregrina. Aproxímate a las cenizas sagradas.

Tras decir aquello, el hombre desapareció en silencio, como si desde un inicio no hubiera estado allí. Elissa observó el altar dorado que sujetaba la hermosa urna en donde reposaban las cenizas de Andraste.

La muchacha caminó hacia ella y sonrió al comprender que estaba un paso más cerca de la victoria.


	25. Una noche muy larga

_**Nota:**_

 _¡Hola a todos/as!  
_

 _Hoy vengo a informar de que éste capítulo tiene **¡** **CONTENIDO EXPLÍCITO +18!**_

 _¡Pero tranquilos! El capítulo no tiene ninguna relevancia en la trama de la historia, así que si no os gusta este género podéis leer hasta la primera línea divisoria y pasar de capítulo._

 _Es la primerza vez que escribo algo de éste estilo y no estoy muy segura de haberlo hecho bien, así que si me repito mucho o algo por el estilo, pido perdón de antemano. Agradecería mucho vuestros comanetarios criticos al respecto ya que tengo pensado hacer mas escenas de este estilo y me gustaria mejorar con vuestra ayuda._

 _¡Tambien me gustaría agradecer enormemente a mi preciosa **Katzempire** sin la cual no podía haber terminado el capítulo! _

_A pesar de que mi historia está narrada en tercera persona desde el punto de vista de Elissa, esta vez he decidido hacerlo desde el de Alistair. ¿Que porque? ¡Porque Elissa no está en condiciones de pensar nada coherente! Jajajaja._

 _Para terminar, agradezco muchísimo vuestros comentarios. ¡Me hacen creer que vale la pena seguir con la historia! Ya no queda mucho para que termine la primera parte de nuestra aventura. ¡Espero que os quedéis hasta el final!_

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos/as y disfrutad del capítulo.  
_

 **Capítulo 25: Una noche muy larga  
**

Elissa olfateaba un pequeño zarzal de frutas silvestres, pero se apartó con asco al sentir el fuerte olor rancio que despedían los frutos. La muchacha suspiró y reanudó su marcha a través del bosque. Habían acampado cerca de allí, en la linde de una pequeña arboleda que rodeaba el claro en donde se encontraban. Las voces de sus compañeros llegaban a sus oídos y la luz tenue de la hoguera se vislumbraba entre los árboles, lo que indicaba que no se había alejado demasiado.

La chica se acercó a otro matorral y examinó concienzudamente los amarillentos frutos que crecían en sus brotes. Llevaban varias horas discutiendo sobre su próximo destino y tras decidir, por una _Morriganimidad_ , que el visitar Orzammar era una de sus muchas prioridades y que la ida y vuelta desde Risco Rojo les tomaría varias semanas, decidieron separarse. Morrigan, Zevran, Roary y Sten viajarían hasta el castillo del Arl Eamon para entregar las Cenizas de Andraste, mientras que Elissa, Alistair, Leliana y Wynne, iniciarían la marcha hacia la ciudad de los enanos.

La muchacha asintió para sí sin mucha convicción y guardó un buen puñado de aquellos frutos dorados en la cestita de mimbre que Wynne le había dado.

Llevaban mucho tiempo sin poder comerciar con algún mercader, por lo que debían buscar alimentos con los cuales abastecerse. Aquella noche, harta de ser la encargada de recolectar provisiones, Morrigan protestó hasta que Elissa aceptó el quehacer de la mujer, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de frutos, plantas o hongos.

Le estaba costando horrores caminar entre aquella maleza invernal. A pesar de encontrarse en la _Montaña de la Espalda Helada,_ Morrigan siempre lograba localizar un buen puñado de frutas y hongos con los que alimentar a sus compañeros, pese al tiempo que llevaba dando vueltas sin rumbo, lo único que había descubierto era un puñado de frutos silvestres.

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza mientras en sus pensamientos se debatía por volver al campamento con las manos vacías o seguir caminando en círculos. De repente, divisó a los pies de una gran roca un pequeño matorral que parecía sobresalir de entre la nieve blancuzca que cubría el musgoso suelo. Los frutos que allí crecían eran de lo más peculiares, de forma alargada con leves protuberancias y color rosado. El olor que emanaba era exótico, con una mezcla de cítrico y dulce similar a la fresa. Elissa agarró una de aquellas frutas y sintió con asombro como la textura exterior era aterciopelada. No sabía porque, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de probar el sabor de aquel apetitoso manjar que tanto llamaba su atención. Acercó la fruta a sus húmedos labios y la mordió con delicadeza, crujiendo en el interior de su boca mientras un espeso líquido ácido se derramaba por sus comisuras.

-¡No, Elissa!

* * *

Alistair reía a carcajadas mientras sujetaba el vacío bol que momentos antes había portado su cena. Leliana explicaba una de sus muchas historias sobre los elfos antiguos que tanto adoraba Elissa mientras Zevran, Wynne, Sten y él mismo, sentados alrededor de una gran hoguera, la escuchaban con atención.

Hacía un buen rato que Elissa había desaparecido entre los árboles que les rodeaban, a causa de la insistencia de Morrigan por recolectar comida que les sirviera para abastecerse a lo largo de todo el viaje hacia Risco Rojo. Pero la noche se hacía cada vez más sombría y la muchacha no había vuelto aún. La bruja, arrepentida por haberla dejado sola conociendo su maravilloso sentido de la orientación fué a buscarla, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos mujeres había aparecido aún.

Aquellos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza cuando se percató de que dos borrosas figuras se aproximaban lentamente hacia ellos. Morrigan sujetaba a Elissa que yacía inconsciente sobre los hombros de su amiga. Alistair dio un salto, dejando caer el cuenco de madera sobre la fría capa de nieve a sus pies, y se precipitó hacia ellas.

-¡¿Qué ha pa…?!

-Antes de que me preguntes nada, toma.

Morrigan entregó el cuerpo inerte de Elissa a Alistair que la sujetó con dificultad y observó su rostro empapado en sudor con preocupación.

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! – Le preguntó a Morrigan con insistencia - ¿Le han atacado? ¿Está herida?

-Nada de eso – Morrigan hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia – La muy idiota ha comido un fruto silvestre desconocido y su cuerpo está reaccionando a la sustancia.

Alistair observó como un líquido rosáceo y espeso se derramaba por las comisuras de la boca de la muchacha. El chico acercó su mano al rostro de la joven con intención de limpiar sus labios, cuando sintió el intenso calor que emanaba su piel. Las normalmente pálidas mejillas de Elissa se habían tornado de un carmesí intenso, y su respiración entrecortada se convertía en un espeso vaho que se desvanecía segundos después a causa de la fría temperatura nocturna.

-Creo que tiene fiebre – Dijo el muchacho con un hilo de voz – La llevaré a la tienda, quizás mejore si descansa lo suficiente.

-¡Espera mentecato! – Alistair estaba demasiado ensimismado en Elissa, por lo que no oyó la llamada de Morrigan – Bueno… Supongo que es mejor así.

La mujer suspiró con pesadumbre y se dirigió hacia el resto de compañeros, que la miraban con creciente curiosidad.

Alistair posó el débil cuerpo de la muchacha con suavidad en el interior de la tienda. La chica mostraba claros síntomas de agravio que empeoraban por momentos, ya no solo eran sus mejillas las que estaban rojas, todo su cuerpo parecía arder mientras sus extremidades temblaban incontrolablemente y proferían leves espasmos. El joven la miró, preocupado, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Creo que voy a llamar a Wynne… - Susurró mientras daba media vuelta con intención de salir de la tienda.

Una mano fortuita le detuvo y el muchacho se giró sorprendido. Elissa había recuperado levemente la conciencia y sujetaba con fuerza su camisa, impidiéndole moverse. Su rostro, empapado en sudor, presentaba una expresión anhelante que provocó una extraña sensación aflorar en el bajo vientre del chico.

-¡Estas despierta! – Alistair se deshizo del agarre y se arrodilló junto a Elissa - ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes… Muy mala cara.

-A-Alistair – Jadeó la muchacha – No… No sé qué me pasa… Tengo mucho calor…

Las palabras salieron de sus labios en forma de susurros. Sus rubias pestañas casi transparentes rodeaban aquellos enormes ojos aceitunados anegados en lágrimas que centelleaban bajo la opaca luz de la hoguera. El sudor hacía que sus dorados rizos se pegaran de forma desordenada en su rostro, creando una sensación de descuido que acentuaba aún más la belleza natural de la chica. Fue en ese momento cuando el muchacho se percató de lo increíblemente hermosa que era.

-Bu-bueno – Tartamudeó – ¿Quieres que llame a Morrigan y te convierta en un cubito de hielo? La otra opción es que ruedes desnuda sobre la nieve.

El guarda ahogó un grito de asombro al ver que Elissa, tras adoptar una expresión de estupor, se irguió con dificultad y comenzó a desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones. Alistair balbuceó palabras inteligibles sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar mientras observaba las temblorosas manos de la muchacha deslizarse hacia abajo lentamente, junto con su ropa. Aquello dejó al descubierto unas hermosas y tonificadas piernas blancas como la nieve, con una pequeña cicatriz en su pantorrilla derecha, y sin un rastro de vello en ellas. Asemejaban tallos de la flor más hermosa de Ferelden, suaves y tentadoras como ninguna, parecían invitarle a perderse entre ellas.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza con incomodidad, intentando desviar su atención de la chica e ignorando aquel incipiente ardor que crecía con alarmante rapidez y provocaba claras evidencias de su avidez. Pero Elissa no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, su respiración jadeante, la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas dejando entrever una fina tela semi-translucida que ocultaba sutilmente su zona más íntima… Le estaba volviendo loco.

El corazón del muchacho se aceleró de repente al percatarse que las manos de Elissa seguían en movimiento. La joven desabrochaba con torpeza los diminutos botones de su camisa, que ocultaba parte de sus caderas.

-Que… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ignorando por completo su pregunta, la muchacha siguió desvistiéndose con parsimonia ante la intensa mirada del joven. No tardó mucho en hacer desaparecer la camisa y mostrar su torso completamente desnudo. Sus pequeños y firmes pechos se dibujaban con delicadeza sobre la oscuridad de la noche. Alistair observó durante un breve instante, sin poder evitarlo, la forma y color de sus rosados pezones, que se movían al ritmo de la respiración anhelante de la muchacha. Su piel era muy pálida, de aspecto aterciopelado, suave y tersa, aunque alguna que otra cicatriz incipiente rompía la armonía de aquella visión idílica.

El chico comenzó a retorcerse con incomodidad, desviando su mirada hacia todas direcciones posibles, intentando despejar sus pensamientos de aquellas sensaciones inmorales que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Una presión palpitante amenazaba con delatar su creciente deseo… Jamás había anhelado tanto a alguien como a aquella mujer. La simple visión de su cuerpo producía en él una descarga eléctrica que provocaba que todos y cada uno de sus sentidos se encauzaran en ella. Deseaba tocarla, rodear aquellos hermosos pechos y sentir el suave tacto en sus manos, saborear cada parte de su piel y disfrutar con cada movimiento, cada sonido y cada sensación. Aquel sentimiento desenfrenado estaba terminando con su autocontrol.

Elissa se sentó entonces frente a él, con las piernas dobladas y el cuerpo arqueado, sus manos se situaron sobre su ropa íntima, y con un ligero gemido comenzó a deslizarla alrededor de sus muslos. Alistair observó horrorizado como una fina capa de vello dorado se mostraba a la par que las estrechas braguitas desaparecían a lo largo de sus piernas. El muchacho, en un impulso repentino, saltó sobre ella y la sujetó por ambos brazos, impidiendo así que continuara desvistiéndose.

-Elissa, ya es suficiente – Dijo con voz queda, intentando no bajar la mirada – No debes hacer esto, no está bien.

Elissa le observó en silencio, con sus rojizos labios ligeramente abiertos y ojos cristalinos de ávida mirada. Alistair se percató entonces de la realidad: Ella no era consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tras proferir un largo suspiro, con el que intentó evadir la sensación que le producía el rozar de los pechos de la joven en su camisa, tumbó a la muchacha con delicadeza y se alejó de ella lentamente.

-Debes descansar – Dijo levantándose - Mañana te sentirás mejor. Ahora intenta dormir.

El joven dio media vuelta, decidido a alejarse todo lo posible de ella. Pero la débil voz de la joven le hizo detenerse en seco.

-A-Alistair – Gimió la muchacha – Por favor, perdóname… No te vayas… Quédate conmigo.

El chico estuvo de pie a espaldas de ella unos instantes, luchando por contener sus verdaderos deseos, pero desistió rápidamente y tras descalzarse se tumbó junto a la muchacha, que acurrucó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Su temperatura había descendido considerablemente, apenas quedaban restos de rubor en sus mejillas, y su respiración había vuelto a adoptar un ritmo lento y pausado. A pesar de eso, sentir el olor a lavanda de su cabello, el aliento en su cuello y el calor de su piel desnuda, no ayudaba a tranquilizar la sensación de opresión en sus pantalones.

Un cosquilleo le extrajo de su ensimismamiento. Los labios de Elissa se deslizaban con delicadeza a lo largo de su cuello, besando de vez en cuando su piel y provocándole un escalofrío que no hacía más que agravar su situación comprometedora. Una de sus manos acariciaba su marcado abdomen por encima de la ropa, dibujando circunferencias con su dedo índice.

El muchacho se giró hasta quedar frente a Elissa, que le observaba con aquellos enormes ojos verdes mientras seguía rozando su torso con la punta de los dedos. Era consciente de que en aquella posición y a causa de la fina tela de sus pantalones, su hombría se distinguía a la perfección, pero ya había dejado de importarle. Acercó su rostro al de la chica y la besó con dulzura mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra sujetaba su espalda desnuda. Débiles gemidos escapaban de entre los labios de la muchacha, que temblaba incontrolablemente al sentir el roce de las manos del joven en su piel. La lengua de la chica jugueteaba con la suya mientras desabrochaba con afán su camisa. Las manos de Alistair se deslizaban con delicadeza por la espalda de la muchacha, deteniéndose en cada cicatriz, cada lunar y cada pequeño detalle de su piel.

-E-Elissa – Dijo sin aliento alejando sus labios de aquel eterno beso – Se… Sé que no eres consciente de todo esto, y sé que mañana te arrepentirás de lo que podamos llegar a hacer hoy… Por eso te pido que paremos…

La joven le observó durante un instante hasta que una tímida sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Volvió a rozar los labios del muchacho y le habló a una distancia tan cercana que podía sentir su aliento.

-Tonto… ¿De verdad crees que haría algo así con cualquiera? – Elissa terminó de desabrochar la camisa del chico y observó embelesada el robusto tórax que se ocultaba tras ella – Alistair, llevo mucho tiempo ansiando el estar así contigo, y esta maldita fruta tan solo ha acentuado mi deseo por ello. Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero mañana mismo podría aparecer el archidemonio y comernos de un solo bocado.

La muchacha rió por lo bajo y Alistair esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Quiere eso decir que estás preparada para…? – No terminó la frase. Elissa asintió algo avergonzada – No voy a permitir que te arrepientas después.

La joven comenzó a reírse, pero los labios de Alistair sellaron su voz. Su brazo aproximó aún más el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia él, uniendo así sus torsos desnudos y sintiendo la suavidad de sus pechos, que rozaban su piel al compás de su agitada respiración.

Su excitación creció aún más tras aquel tímido roce, y sus besos se convirtieron en profundos instantes en que sus lenguas jugaban al unísono, guiadas por el acelerado compás de los latidos de su corazón. Sentía su hombría presionar el muslo de Elissa, que se removía con insistencia, produciendo así un continuo roce que, junto a la fricción de la tela del pantalón, estaba volviéndole loco. Deseaba situarse sobre su indefenso cuerpo y poseerla hasta la extenuación, pero no, no quería que su primera noche resultara de aquella manera. No con la que iba a ser la próxima reina de Ferelden.

Sus manos abandonaron la espalda de la muchacha y continuaron acariciando el resto de su cuerpo, descubriendo rincones que ni ella misma conocía. Débiles gemidos escapaban de su boca y se perdían entre aquellos húmedos besos mientras sus manos acariciaban el rostro y cabello de Alistair, que seguía explorando la superficie de la piel de la joven.

Tras abandonar aquellas interminables curvas, los dedos del chico comenzaron a ascender lentamente hasta llegar al torso de la muchacha. Con excesiva timidez se separó de ella, acercó sus manos y acarició con indecisión uno de sus senos, lo que provocó un espasmo inmediato seguido por un gemido ahogado de la joven, que cerró los ojos al instante. El tacto de su piel desnuda al contacto de la palma de su mano era increíble. Cálidos y suaves, aquellos pechos parecían estar hechos a medida para él.

-Hacedor… - Gimió Elissa.

Alistair contuvo la respiración al instante en que sintió la voz de la muchacha susurrar en su oído. Su corazón se aceleró aún más e incrementó el ardor que sentía en su vientre. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven con dulzura, intentando contener sus impulsos, y bajó hasta la clavícula. Allí se encontró con los pechos, que sujetó con ambas manos y comenzó a besar y lamer con desenfreno.

Los gemidos de Elissa habían sido reemplazados por leves gritos de placer que inundaron la noche. Las voces de Leliana y los demás habían desaparecido, pero no le importó. Si les oían, que les oyesen. Aquella noche era solo de ellos.

Liberó una de sus manos, sin dejar de acariciar con la otra los senos de la chica, y bajó acariciando su abdomen hasta su feminidad. Rozó con sus dedos el fino vello que cubría la zona, produciendo un espasmo instantáneo en la muchacha y haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara. Deslizó su mano un poco más abajo y se sorprendió al notar lo increíblemente húmeda que estaba. Quizás era cierto que ella deseaba aquello tanto como él.

De repente, la mano de Elissa se situó sobre sus pantalones, rozando su dureza. El chico la miró sorprendido y se percató del deseo anhelante en la mirada de la muchacha.

-Alistair… Por favor…

Su fuerza de voluntad le estaba abandonando. El joven se levantó mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, observando por completo el cuerpo de Elissa, que yacía bajo él. Estaba completamente desnuda, excitada y anhelante, deseosa de que la poseyeran… Y eso pensaba hacer.

Con manos temblorosas consiguió deshacerse de su ropa y se posicionó, completamente desnudo, sobre la muchacha. La vergüenza y el pudor habían desaparecido, sentía su hombría rozar el húmedo centro de ella, ansioso por unirse con la mujer a la que amaba. Besó los labios de la chica en un anhelante impulso de unión y movió sus caderas mientras observaba los aceitunados ojos de la muchacha, que parecían proporcionar las respuestas a aquellas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza.

Lentamente comenzó a introducirse en el interior de Elissa mientras infinitas sensaciones y sentimientos recorrían su mente. Advirtió como el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensaba y su espalda se arqueaba mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de dolor, y aquello hizo que el joven retrocediera con cuidado.

-¿E-Estás bien? – Jadeó.

La muchacha asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía el labio inferior, y posicionó sus manos en la espalda del joven, atrayéndolo hacia ella e invitándole a seguir.

Alistair algo preocupado, pero perdiendo sus últimos vestigios de conciencia, continuó adentrándose en ella, deleitándose con aquella sensación de presión y calor que le rodeaba.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse, intentando lastimar lo menos posible a Elissa, que profería una mezcla de quejidos y gemidos de placer que seguían el ritmo de los movimientos del chico. Aquella sensación que le envolvía era increíble, sentía su deseo incrementar a cada embestida y su autocontrol mermaba considerablemente, intensificando de igual manera la velocidad de sus movimientos. Todo aquello estaban provocando en él el ávido deseo de terminar, pero no podía, no debía. Ansiaba permanecer junto a ella de aquella manera todo lo que fuera posible, pero no parecía tarea fácil. Después de todo, era su primera experiencia.

Las piernas de Elissa temblaban incontrolablemente, y sus manos se sujetaban con fuerza a la espalda de Alistair. El muchacho siguió moviéndose con desenfreno, acelerando sus embestidas sin poder evitar que una oleada de placer y satisfacción recorriera su columna. El joven culminó en el interior de la chica, temblando sobre su cuerpo mientras recuperaba el aliento y sus latidos volvían a la normalidad. Elissa acariciaba su cabello mientras besaba innumerables veces la frente del muchacho, que, tras recomponerse, le devolvió los besos y la acurrucó entre sus brazos mientras arropaba sus desnudos y empapados cuerpos de sudor y placer.

-¿Te he hecho… daño? – Preguntó con timidez mientras acariciaba uno de los rizos de la joven.

Elissa profirió una débil risilla.

-Un poco – Dijo besando su mejilla – Supongo que habrá que seguir practicando.

Alistair rió a carcajadas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Elissa. A su novia. A su reina.

La respiración de la muchacha se hizo más lenta y pausada poco después de cerrar los ojos. Alistair solo tuvo un momento para disfrutar del bello rostro dormido de la chica, puesto que un profundo sueño consiguió llevársele a él también.


	26. Orzammar: La ciudad bajo nuestros pies

**_Nota:_**

 _¡Hola a todos/as!  
_

 _Perdonad el retraso, ¡Aquí está el capítulo 26!_

 _He de decir que Orzammar es la parte que menos me gusta del juego, y puede que ello influya mas o menos en el fanfic, jajaja._

 _Esta parte es muy breve, y a partir de aquí poca novedad va a ocurrir en la historia, todo muy fiel al juego (Más o menos)._

 _¡Como se nota que ya falta poco para terminar! Que ganas tengo de empezar con nuestra preciosa inquisidora._

 _Como siempre, agradezco de todo corazón vuestros comentarios. Espero que os guste el capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: Orzammar, la ciudad bajo nuestros pies**

-Parece que los problemas nos persiguen allá dónde vayamos.

Alistair, Leliana, Wynne y Elissa descendían con cuidado por unas escaleras que atravesaban la larga avenida que recorría la superficie rocosa del interior de Orzammar. Kilómetros de sólida roca destellaban sobre sus cabezas, creando una extraña sensación de incomodidad y falta de oxígeno que transmitía un lugar totalmente cerrado.

Todas las casas, comercios, escaleras, fuentes y decoraciones habían sido talladas directamente sobre la roca, instaurando una imagen de cohesión que tan solo los enanos podían lograr.

Elissa observaba embelesada cada edificio, cada mosaico, cada vestimenta y cada tatuaje. Había estudiado la historia de los enanos en su infancia, conocía sus creencias sobre la roca, sus Paragones, así como su trabajo con el lirio y muchísimas otras cosas. Aquella cultura le fascinaba y deseaba grabar en su mente cada pequeña imagen del interior de Orzammar, ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás volvería a deleitarse con las maravillas de aquella ciudad subterránea.

-Me recuerdas a Morrigan diciendo esas cosas – Rió Leliana.

-Es que la echo de menos – Suspiró Elissa.

-No lo dirás enserio ¿Verdad? – Exclamó Alistair horrorizado.

Las tres mujeres rieron a carcajadas. El grupo había decidido separarse para poder llegar a tiempo a Risco Rojo y salvar la vida del Arl Eamon. Los enanos eran una parte importante de los tratados que concernían a los guardas grises, y a pesar de que ya habían reclutado a los elfos y los magos, el ejército debía ser aún mayor.

Nada más traspasar las grandiosas puertas de la ciudad, se toparon de frente con una gran disputa sobre el futuro mandato del reino, puesto que el actual rey había fallecido recientemente. El problema residía en que, en contra de las costumbres de sucesión, habían surgido dos candidatos para el puesto real y toda Orzammar se había dividido en dos: Los seguidores de Harrowmont, el principal consejero del antiguo rey Endrin, y el legítimo sucesor al trono, el príncipe Bhelen, a quien el rey desheredó.

-Podrías presentar tu candidatura – Dijo Elissa a Alistair mientras Wynne observa las mercancías de uno de los comercios – Tienes sangre real de todas formas.

-Estas muy graciosilla últimamente ¿No? – Gruñó el chico.

-Será por las frutas que come – Susurró Leliana con picardía.

Elissa y Alistair enrojecieron hasta las orejas, pero no dijeron nada.

-Parece que por aquí están aislados de lo que ocurre en la superficie – Comentó Alistair mirando a su alrededor e intentando desviar el tema – Ya sabéis, la Ruina, Loghain…

-Para ellos la Ruina debe ser algo común – Leliana se encogió de hombros – Los caminos de las profundidades se encuentran a escasa distancia de su lugar de residencia y las luchas deben ser continuas.

-Además, el tema de Loghain tampoco les concierne mucho que digamos – Corroboró Wynne incitándoles para que continuaran avanzando – A los elfos y magos les repercute de una manera u otra, pero los enanos tienen su propia tierra. Quien ocupe el trono en Ferelden les da absolutamente igual.

-Pues debería importarles – Gruñó el chico – Loghain es un maldito villano. Los enanos no le deben importar mucho más que los guardas grises…

-Ahí te equivocas – Elissa se giró, quedando frente a sus compañeros – Loghain y tu padre combatieron junto a la _Legión de los muertos_ en su guerra contra Orlais.

Alistair se detuvo en seco y miró a la muchacha con ojos entrecerrados. Abrió la boca y gesticuló sin hacer ruido algo así como: "Mi padre".

-Cuando la batalla terminó, los hombres y mujeres que habían luchado al lado del rey fueron condecorados, y los que sobrevivieron volvieron a Orzammar y fueron tratados como héroes gracias a las palabras de Maric.

Alistair no retiraba aquella singular mirada acusadora propia de un niño al que están diciéndole algo que le desagrada. Wynne y Leliana, sin embargo, le escuchaban con gran interés.

-Loghain ha sido un gran héroe para Ferelden, el mejor comandante y amigo del rey Maric – La muchacha se rascó la barbilla inconscientemente – Por eso la gente se niega a creer que nos haya traicionado.

-No entiendo porque le defiendes – La voz de Alistair temblaba de rabia contenida – ¡Mató a Duncan y a todos los guardas grises! También fue el responsable de la pérdida irreparable de las vidas de cientos de hombres y mujeres, sin hablar del propio Cailan.

-No le defiendo – Elissa se apresuró a tranquilizar al chico – Sé lo que hizo, yo estuve allí. Es sólo que no comprendo la razón… Ha traicionado a todo aquello por lo que luchó… Ha traicionado a Maric…

Alistair pareció relajarse y miró a Elissa, que contemplaba con ojos vacíos un gran mosaico de piedra que adornaba la bifurcación de la calle en dónde se habían detenido. Parecía que aquel tema le afectaba bastante, incluso más de lo que le solían afectar las cosas. Elissa era una persona sensible, pero explicaba todo aquello como si ella misma hubiese vivido junto a Loghain y Maric, como si hubiera formado parte de aquella historia.

-Vamos, debemos encontrar a ese tal Harrowmont y convencerle para que nos preste su ayuda contra la Ruina.

Caminaron por las rocosas calles de Orzammar durante largo rato, buscando el lugar de residencia de Harrowmont. Cuando al fin consiguieron dar con la casa, pasaron otra media hora convenciendo a los guardias y representantes del enano de que eran guardas grises y que no tenían nada que ver con el príncipe Bhelen.

-Disculpad la rigurosa seguridad de mis hombres.

Elissa y sus compañeros se adentraron en una gran habitación, escoltados por varios guardas enanos que les miraban con desconfianza. Harrowmont estaba de pie frente a ellos, mirándoles con aire solemne y una sonrisa en los labios. Era un enano de edad avanzada, de larga y trenzada barba grisácea, al igual que su cabello. Vestía con nobles ropajes enanos, que mostraban su elevado estatus social.

-Confío que, dadas las circunstancias actuales, comprendas a que se debe tanta precaución – Elissa asintió - Soy el señor Pyral Harrowmont, antiguo consejero del rey Endrin y actual sucesor al trono.

-Señor Harrowmont, aunque estoy segura de que sabe quiénes somos, permítame presentarnos personalmente y explicarle nuestros motivos de visita – Elissa hizo una reverencia – Mi nombre es Elisabeth Cousland. Soy guarda gris y lucho contra la reciente amenaza de Ruina que asola nuestras tierras. Gracias a los tratados de los guardas grises nosotros…

-No digas más – Harrowmont comenzó a pasearse por la sala, observando la crepitante chimenea que había tras él – Los tratados obligan a los enanos a servirle ayuda a los guardas grises en tiempos de Ruina, lo sé muy bien – El enano desvió la mirada hacia Elissa – Pero me temo que dada la disputa regional que vivimos en Orzammar, esa ayuda no podrá ser ofrecida. No hay ningún rey que guíe a sus tropas, y el Cónclave no va a hacerlo. Es difícil pensar en los engendros tenebrosos de la superficie cuando cada día hemos de retirarlos de nuestras puertas.

-Te lo dije – Susurró Leliana a Alistair.

-¿No hay ninguna manera de que el pueblo elija a su sucesor? – Preguntó Elissa.

-Hay… una manera – Harrowmont se rascó su trenzada barba – Endrin desheredó a Bhelen porque sabía que lo único que le interesaba era el poder, y no el bien de Orzammar. A pesar de elegirme a mí como sucesor, hay un gran número de lugareños que se empeñan en seguir las costumbres y no ven las verdaderas intenciones del príncipe.

-Así que hay que intentar convencer a los habitantes de que usted es el mejor rey para ellos – Elissa se mordió el labio inferior.

-Efectivamente – Harrowmont asintió con las cejas fruncidas – Y la única forma de hacerlo es que un Paragón hable en mi nombre.

Elissa pestañeó perpleja mientras sus compañeros compartían miradas de desconcierto.

-Pero… Un Paragón es…

-Sí, los Paragones son enanos que, normalmente tras su muerte y por haber conseguido hazañas memorables para la comunidad enana, son idolatrados como dioses, héroes para el pueblo – Explicó Harrowmont – Pero también hay enanos que son nombrados paragones en vida, como es el caso de Branka.

Harrowmont se sentó en su escritorio, juntó sus dedos y observó por encima de ellos al grupo.

-Branka es la única paragón con la que se nos ha bendecido en cuatro generaciones. Hace dos años, se llevó toda su casa a los Caminos de las Profundidades, en una absurda búsqueda de secretos antiguos. Nadie ha sabido nada de ella desde entonces – El enano carraspeó – Si volviera y propusiera a alguien para el trono, el Cónclave estaría obligado a aceptar sus deseos.

-Pero si Branka desapareció hace dos años y nadie sabe nada de ella, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla nosotros? – Preguntó Alistair.

-¿Y qué posibilidades hay de que siga con vida?… Dos años es mucho tiempo – Concluyó Leliana.

-Mis agentes rastrearon a Branka hasta un antiguo cruce de caminos conocido como _La encrucijada de Caridin_ hace algunos meses _._ Muchos kilómetros más allá de donde solemos llegar, pero puedo proporcionarte un mapa.

Harrowmont extrajo un gran pergamino con extraños e incomprensibles dibujos de túneles y caminos que transcurrían desordenadamente sobre la superficie del papel. Elissa pudo apreciar como muchos de aquellos caminos desaparecían sin dejar rastro o simplemente no tenían continuación. Era obvio que aquello era un completo laberinto.

-¿No podría alguno de sus hombres acompañarnos para poder guiarnos? – Preguntó Elissa con voz suplicante – No creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda orientarse con el mapa…

-Tú seguro que no – Susurró Leliana con una risilla malvada.

-No creo que ningún enano acceda a ir por gusto a los Caminos de las Profundidades – Dijo Wynne.

-Es posible que uno sí – El enano saltó de su silla y se acercó al grupo con los ojos muy abiertos – Oghren era el marido de Branka, lleva insistiendo al Cónclave para que enviaran enanos en su búsqueda desde que se marchó. Desgraciadamente y a pesar de que fue un guerrero respetado por todos, ahora no es más que un borracho que pasa la mayor parte de su día tirado en algún callejón con botellas vacías a su alrededor.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos por dónde empezar – Elissa dobló los mapas y los guardó en su riñonera – Busquemos a ese tal Oghren y dirijámonos a los Caminos de las Profundidades.

Harrowmont realizó una reverencia y les acompañó hasta la puerta de salida.

Elissa se desperezó estirando los brazos y acto seguido su mente comenzó a funcionar rápidamente. Debían comenzar la búsqueda de Branka lo antes posible. Puesto que aquello parecía ser una misión suicida y de pocas probabilidades de éxito, no tenía ninguna intención de derrochar demasiado tiempo en la búsqueda de la paragón. Si Branka no aparecía en período de una semana, deberían rechazar la ayuda de los enanos y enfrentarse a la Ruina ellos solos.

Leliana y Wynne se alejaron con rapidez llevando con ellas una pequeña bolsa de dinero, dispuestas a comprar todos los suministros que pudieran llevar consigo. Internarse en aquellos túneles desconocidos iba a ser toda una aventura, y desgraciadamente, el perderse podría costarles semanas e incluso meses de su valioso tiempo.

Alistair y Elissa caminaron juntos en busca de alguna taberna conocida en donde el enano Oghren pudiera emborracharse. Atravesaron el Distrito del Diamante hasta llegar al barrio plebeyo. La diferencia era abrumadora, tanto las viviendas como las personas que deambulaban por las calles de la ciudad eran, a simple vista, mucho más pobres que en el barrio anterior. Ropajes holgados y descosidos, cabellos sucios y despeinados, casas destartaladas y mujeres, hombres y niños suplicando por una moneda para poder alimentarse.

Elissa sintió un estremecimiento al pensar en los adinerados nobles como Harrowmont o Bhelen, calentando sus manos en la hermosa chimenea de roca que adornaba sus dormitorios, mientras niños de apenas unos meses de vida tiritaban de frío en los brazos de su madre. Alistair pareció adivinar su pensamiento porque abrazó a Elissa y besó su frente con dulzura. No era habitual exponer aquellas muestras de afecto en frente de nadie, esos momentos se los reservaban para sus largas noches en el campamento donde ambos dormían desnudos y acurrucados, disfrutando de sus cuerpos inexpertos que poco a poco se familiarizaban con el tacto del otro.

Elissa se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo mientras se adentraba junto a Alistair a la taberna Tragos, la única tasca divisable en el barrio plebeyo.

Nada más poner un pie al otro lado de la puerta, un enano pelirrojo se precipitó sobre Elissa y provocó que ésta cayera de espaldas sobre el duro suelo de piedra. El hombre olía a tantos tipos distintos de alcohol que la muchacha se mareó con tan solo inhalar su aroma.

-Vaya – Dijo el borracho esbozando una media sonrisa – Menuda hembra tenemos aquí.

-¡OGHREN! – Un segundo hombre muy grande (Para ser enano) y gordo se acercó dando zancadas y agarró al pelirrojo por la solapa, levantándole con una sola mano - ¡Tú y yo no hemos acabado!

-¿Oghren? – Elissa se levantó con la ayuda de Alistair y se acercó a los enanos - ¿Tu eres Oghren? ¿El esposo de la paragón Branka?

El bullicio de la taberna era ensordecedor. La música, el alcohol, los gritos y las peleas llenaban cada rincón de la sala de manera que los chicos no pudieron avanzar ni un solo paso al interior del establecimiento. A pesar de todo aquello, Oghren pareció haber oído las palabras de la joven con claridad, porque con un simple movimiento se deshizo del agarre del hombre gordo y se dirigió a Elissa, algo más consciente.

-Quien pregunta y porque – Dijo con tono amenazador.

-Soy Elissa, somos guardas grises – Explicó la muchacha omitiendo sus ya conocidos actos formales – Hemos venido en busca del enano Oghren porque necesitamos que nos guíe por los Caminos de las Profundidades.

-¿Y por qué yo… ¡Hip!... Debería ir con vosotros?

-Nuestra intención es la de buscar y encontrar a la paragón Branka – Alistair se situó al lado de Elissa – Tenemos mapas que conducen hasta la _encrucijada de Caridin._ Los hombres de Harrowmont dicen tener pruebas de su presencia allí.

Oghren se rascó la barba y con un ademán ordenó a los chicos que le siguieran fuera de la taberna. Juntos atravesaron el barrio plebeyo, dejando atrás las grandes puertas que llevaban al barrio del diamante y descendiendo por unas grandes escaleras que parecían no tener fin. Las calles empedradas se habían terminado, y lo único que les rodeaba ahora era un gran camino de piedra bravía que llegaba más allá de lo que alcanzaba su vista.

Unas grandes puertas de cobre se mostraban lentamente a medida que avanzaban. Un numeroso grupo de enanos acorazados y armados montaban guardia frente aquellas tenebrosas puertas. El Bullicio de la ciudad pareció detenerse súbitamente cuando Elissa comprendió el significado de aquella entrada.

-¡Espera! – La muchacha se detuvo sintiendo el corazón desbocado – ¿Hacia dónde estamos yendo?

Oghren imitó a la chica y se detuvo emitiendo un sonoro gruñido en señal de desaprobación.

-¿No queríais ir a los caminos de las profundidades? Pues allí es a dónde vamos.

Alistair se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y profirió un gran suspiro.

-Oghren, debemos esperar a los demás para iniciar el viaje – Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Elissa perdía la fe por momentos. No creía posible que el enano que había frente a ella, borracho y sin apenas poder pronunciar su propio nombre, pudiera guiarles por aquellos laberintos subterráneos, y mucho menos luchar contra engendros tenebrosos.

Wynne y Leliana aparecieron poco tiempo después, ambas portaban numerosas bolsas abarrotadas de alimentos y varias cantimploras con agua limpia y fresca. Tras repartirse los enseres y realizar las presentaciones necesarias, el grupo atravesó aquellas enormes puertas de cobre que parecían mostrar la entrada al mismísimo abismo.

* * *

-… Y Wynne finalmente aceptó la petición de Dagna – Decía Leliana con entusiasmo - Así que ya sabéis, ¡Quizás veamos próximamente enanos en la torre de magos de Ferelden!

-Por la mismísima roca ¡Callate de una vez! – Gimió Oghren.

-Ya sabemos porque no hemos visto engendros tenebrosos – Bromeó Alistair – No se atreven a acercarse a Leliana.

La mujer lanzó una mirada de odio hacia los dos hombres y avanzó con paso firme frente a ellos.

Elissa rió por lo bajo. Los caminos de las profundidades no parecían tan peligrosos al lado de sus compañeros. Nada más atravesar las puertas, una oscuridad penetrante se apoderó de todo lo que les rodeaba. Lo único que les mostraba el camino que tomaban eran grandes antorchas de metal situadas en distintos puntos de las paredes que parecían seguir una disonancia equilibrada.

A pesar de la tenue luz de las llamas, el lugar no podía ser más lúgubre. El silencio era tal que cualquier mínimo sonido, como el de sus propias pisadas, resonaba en sus cabezas con desproporcionadas magnitudes. Un eco constante de goteo provocaba que en su estómago estuviera presente continuamente una incómoda sensación de pesadez. Todo aquello sumado al hecho de que aún no habían visto ningún engendro tenebroso, estaba volviéndoles realmente locos.

Leliana, en cambio, no parecía ser consciente de aquel cúmulo de sensaciones. Desde que las puertas de cobre se cerraron tras de sí, no había callado ni un solo momento. Elissa sabía que aquello no era sino un método de distracción para ella misma y sus compañeros, y a pesar de que su voz estaba comenzando a resultar realmente irritante, agradecía aquella distracción, aunque fuera temporal.

El grupo descendió por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un gran pasadizo decorado con motivos enanos. Eran simples pero característicos. Si se hubieran encontrado en otra situación, a Elissa le hubiera gustado detenerse durante un instante para descubrir a que era pertenecían aquellas pinturas.

Caminaron durante horas lo que parecieron ser kilómetros en línea recta. No encontraron ningún pasadizo lateral, ningún enemigo y ningún signo de vida en aquellos túneles que no hacían más que descender y oscurecerse a medida que avanzaban. Las antorchas comenzaban a escasear, y lo que en un inicio había parecido ser un silencio eterno, se rompía a causa de unos insólitos chasquidos que aumentaban en cuestión de minutos.

Tras perder la noción del tiempo y caminar lo que parecieron ser días, al fin llegaron a una gran bifurcación de distintos pasadizos idénticos al que habían dejado atrás. Lo único que diferenciaba los unos de los otros eran las runas que decoraban la moldura de la obertura de los pasillos. Éstas brillaban en la oscuridad del túnel siendo así una clara guía para los exploradores que se atrevían a adentrarse en aquellos caminos.

-¡La encrucijada de Caridin! – Exclamó Oghren realmente sorprendido – No puedo creer que Harrowmont haya logrado encontrarla.

-Lo más impresionante es que nosotros hayamos llegado hasta aquí – Gimió Leliana descansando su cuerpo en una fracturada columna.

-Era una de las encrucijadas más importantes del antiguo imperio – Dijo el enano acercándose a una grafía dibujada en la pared – Desde allí podía llegarse a cualquier parte. Incluido el thaig de Ortan.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Elissa. Un vacío intenso comenzó a adentrarse en el fondo de su corazón. El thaig de Ortan… ¿A que le recordaba ese nombre?

-… Y allí es a donde debemos dirigirnos – Concluyó el enano.

-¿Y tú sabes hacia dónde debemos ir? – Preguntó Leliana con los brazos en jarra apoyados en su cintura.

Oghren miró a su alrededor, se rascó la barba y profirió un sonoro eructo que resonó en toda la encrucijada.

-Por allí – Dijo señalando el camino del oeste.

-¿Y en que te has basado para decidirlo? – Preguntó Wynne con el ceño fruncido.

-Orientación femenina.

Era tan estúpida aquella frase, que ninguno de los presentes rió la broma del enano. Elissa ignoró por completo la situación y se acercó a la entrada del pasadizo del este. Las runas grabadas en el marco relucían con esplendor. La muchacha no compendia lo que las extrañas imágenes significaban, pero aquella sensación de vacío volvió a resurgir cuando su mano acarició la fría roca…

-Vayamos por aquí – Susurró.

-¿Por el este? – Preguntó Leliana – Elissa, no quisiera ofenderte, pero todos aquí conocemos tu pésimo sentido de la orientación…

-Es por aquí – Dijo la joven con firmeza – Estoy segura.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos deseaban poder salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible, y desgraciadamente nada ni nadie les podía decir con seguridad el camino que debían tomar. Lo mejor que podía pasarles era que tuvieran que deshacer sus pasos para elegir otro camino.

El pasadizo comenzó a descender aún más, y las elaboradas paredes enanas desaparecieron súbitamente, mostrando entonces túneles de roca maciza que serpenteaban confusamente. Las antorchas habían desaparecido y la oscuridad era tal que no distinguían el suelo por el cual caminaban. Wynne creó un haz de luz que iluminó el sendero, sin embargo, nadie sabía lo que encontrarían más allá de las tinieblas que les precedían. Avanzaban totalmente a ciegas, oyendo aquel salpicar de agua y sintiendo los chasquidos cada vez más cerca de ellos. Elissa oyó la respiración entrecortada de Alistair en su espalda, y notó como sus brazos rodeaban su cintura. Tenía miedo, miedo de que aquella fuera la última vez que podría sentir sus caricias y sus besos. Habían pasado tantas cosas, habían estado tan cerca de la muerte en innumerables ocasiones, que el sentirla tan real parecía una simple broma.

De repente, Elissa tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre la fría piedra quebradiza. Varios fragmentos de gravilla se clavaron en la palma de sus guanteles, algunos incluso atravesaron la gruesa tela de cuero y rasgaron la piel de la muchacha. Ésta maldijo en voz alta y esperó a que la luz de Wynne se acercara a ella para poder erguirse. Al alzar la mirada, un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna y un grito ahogado se perdió en sus labios. Un ser de no más de medio metro de altura, similar a una sanguijuela gigante con un orificio circular lleno de colmillos le observaba en silencio, sin ojos por los que mirar. Su larga cola se fraccionaba en dos salientes puntiagudos, y sus cuatro patas tenían una forma similar a una mano humana. El bicho saltó sobre Elissa, pero no pudo llegar hasta ella puesto que Alistair había supuesto sus intenciones y de un solo golpe de espada, la alimaña salió despedida varios metros atrás hasta caer inerte sobre una roca.

-¡Predadores de las profundidades! – Gritó Oghren desenvainando su gran hacha de acero.

Elissa observó con ojos entrecerrados la oscuridad que habitaba más allá del haz azul de Wynne. De entre las sombras comenzaron a entrever una docena de pequeñas figuras que avanzaban dando saltitos y profiriendo aullidos agudos similares al maullar de los gatos.

A pesar de que aquellas criaturas les superaban en número y habían conseguido rodearles rápidamente, Elissa no pudo evitar sentir una ternura maternal por ellas. Eran adorables… A su manera. Un inmenso suspiro a sus espaldas le hizo comprender que Leliana pensaba de igual forma que ella, después de todo, era la incondicional amante de los nugs.

Alistair desenvainó su espada y adoptó su común pose de lucha, pero Elissa le agarró por la muñeca y negó firmemente.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Preguntó el muchacho confuso - ¿No tienes intención de luchar?

-No nos van a dejar pasar tan fácilmente ¿Sabes? – Gruñó Oghren – Estos bichos se alimentan de todo lo que encuentran aquí abajo.

-Lo que normalmente viene a ser una dieta rica en engendros tenebrosos, vamos – Bufó Alistair.

-¡No podemos matarlos! – Exclamó Leliana – ¡Míralos! ¡Son adorables!

-No te parecerán tan adorables cuando te arranquen una pierna y se la coman – Dijo el enano.

Los predadores estaban cada vez más cerca, y Elissa no era capaz de tomar una decisión. Si decidían luchar, lo harían completamente a ciegas, y tampoco sabían a ciencia cierta contra cuantos enemigos se enfrentarían. Sin embargo, el hecho de deshacer sus pasos para tomar otro camino no era una buena opción. No podía ver mucho más allá de donde se encontraba, pero suponía que la salida estaría a apenas unos metros de distancia de ellos, y si corrían lo suficientemente rápido podrían dejarlos atrás fácilmente…

-¡Wynne! – Dijo Elissa de repente – ¿Puedes crear un conjuro paralizante que detenga a los predadores durante unos minutos?

-Puedo hacerlo – Asintió la anciana – Pero necesito que todos estén a una distancia cercana, de otra forma alguno podría quedar fuera del alcance del hechizo.

-Está bien. En cuanto Wynne lleve a cabo la magia, debemos correr lo más rápido posible hasta el otro lado de la gruta y buscar la salida, ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron sin mucha convicción. ¿Y si no había salida?

Wynne comenzó a conjurar el hechizo en voz baja mientras los demás envainaban sus armas y observaban con nerviosismo a su alrededor, sin tener muy clara la dirección hacia la que debían dirigirse.

El haz de luz de Wynne desapareció repentinamente dejándolo todo en completa oscuridad. La anciana terminó de invocar su magia paralizante y una órbita plateada iluminó momentáneamente la sala a medida que avanzaba. Durante un instante, Elissa pudo vislumbrar un gran boquete al otro lado de la galería. Si sus cálculos no eran erróneos, podían llegar fácilmente al otro lado y rezar al Hacedor para que no encontraran ningún enemigo en su camino.

Elissa gritó con todas sus fuerzas y tanto ella como sus compañeros iniciaron la carrera. Pisaron y golpearon a los predadores de las profundidades paralizados puesto que no podían ver ni siquiera sus propias manos que se extendían de frente para no chocar con el otro extremo de la cueva. No tardaron mucho en llegar al otro lado y comenzar a recorrer las paredes de roca en busca de la obertura que les permitiera seguir adelante.

Elissa caminó con dificultad pegando todo su cuerpo a la roca, oyendo las respiraciones entrecortadas de sus compañeros a escasos metros de distancia. Debía recordar el lugar en donde estaba situada la entrada. Sus dedos recorrían temblorosos la pared cuando de repente la roca desapareció y un gran abismo arropó su brazo…

-¡POR AQUÍ! – Gritó de repente - ¡AQUÍ ESTA!

No dejó de chillar hasta que sintió a todos sus compañeros correr hacia ella y atravesar el gran agujero. Sentía a sus espaldas el sonido de cientos de patitas que se dirigían a su posición, así que atravesó el boquete y corrió con todas sus fuerzas golpeándose irremediablemente con esquinas sobresalientes o giros bruscos del camino.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo, ni siquiera si habían dejado atrás alguna bifurcación, su único objetivo era escapar de aquellos predadores que les perseguían. Una gran roca se cruzó en su camino y la muchacha cayó con un gran estrepito metálico sobre el camino. Oyó la voz de Alistair que la llamaba, pero estaba demasiado cansada para poder contestarle. Desde su entrada en los caminos de las profundidades sentía una gran opresión en el pecho que no lograba comprender. No sabía las horas que habían transcurrido desde que dejaron atrás la encrucijada de Caridin, quizás en el exterior ya era de noche y ellos llevaban en pie todo un día. Necesitaba descansar, y ya no oía las pisadas de los predadores...

La muchacha se sumió en una completa oscuridad, y un hermoso rostro sonriente apareció entre sus sueños. Su larga cabellera rubia acarició sus mejillas cuando el joven muchacho se acercó a ella. Aquel rostro le resultaba familiar, pero no era él…

-¡Elissa!

Alistair la miraba desde arriba con expresión de preocupación. El muchacho se había desecho de su armadura, y por lo ligera que se sentía, había hecho lo mismo con la suya. La joven se irguió lentamente y se frotó la frente dónde tenía un gran chichón.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó algo desorientada al ver un pequeño campamento montado y una chisporroteante hoguera en mitad de éste - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Y los predadores que…?

-Tranquila – Alistair sonrió – Los predadores dejaron de seguirnos. Caíste exhausta cuando estábamos a punto de llegar. Has dormido desde entonces.

-¿A punto de llegar? – Elissa miró alrededor – Entonces estamos…

Alistair asintió. El fuego iluminaba a la perfección el lugar en dónde se encontraban, a pesar de que la oscuridad seguía rodeándoles por completo. Una inmensa estatua hecha de lo que parecía ser mármol y de la cual no podía vislumbrar la cabeza por la grandiosa altura que tenía, se alzaba sobre ellos sujetando amenazadoramente un gran martillo de piedra. Se encontraban en el _thaig de Ortan_. Unas magníficas ruinas de antiguas civilizaciones enanas rodeaban la estatua y el mismo campamento en donde se encontraban. A penas algunos edificios se mantenían en pie, y la gran mayoría permanecían derruidos bajo los pies del paragón, que observaba con tristeza lo poco que quedaba de su imperio.

La joven comenzó a temblar. Aquella opresión se había convertido en un sentimiento de familiaridad que la estaba asustando. Jamás había salido de Pináculo, ¿Cómo era posible que reconociera un _thaig_ que llevaba siglos sin ser encontrado?

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Alistair al ver que la muchacha se estaba poniendo muy pálida.

-S-Sí – Asintió ésta – ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Durmiendo – Dijo Alistair señalando unos grandes bultos que se distinguían bajo los gruesos sacos que habían comprado en Orzammar.

-¿Por qué estás despierto tú? – Preguntó entonces la chica - ¿Te toca guardia?

-Nada de eso – El muchacho negó con la cabeza – Es que me daba miedo que te despertaras en completa oscuridad. Oghren dice que cuando vayamos a dormir apaguemos el fuego, puesto que éste puede atraer a criaturas o enemigos no deseados – Alistair hizo una mueca – Así que estaba esperando a que despertaras.

Elissa abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Alistair parecía realmente exhausto. Tenía las ojeras muy marcadas y no cesaba de bostezar. Sin embargo, había esperado a que ella despertara, quizás por miedo a que se volviera loca al encontrarse con tal oscuridad.

Tras dar a Elissa su parte de la cena, Alistair se acercó a la hoguera y la apagó con los restos de desechos del campamento. En total oscuridad, Elissa palpó hasta encontrar la mano del muchacho y le guió hasta que el chico pudo tumbarse a su lado y acurrucarlo entre sus brazos.

-¿Hoy es al revés? – Dijo Alistair con una risilla.

-Déjame que te consienta un poco – Elissa besó el cabello del muchacho con ternura.

-¿Sabes? Esta oscuridad me recuerda a una vez que me quedé encerrado en la bodega del castillo del Arl Eamon.

-¿Y cómo te quedaste encerrado?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien – Alistair abrazó la cintura de la joven – Fue en una de las fiestas del Arl. Me tenían prohibido dejar los aposentos de los sirvientes, pero una niña que había en la reunión se alejó de sus padres y terminamos los dos encerrados en la bodega del castillo – El muchacho rió – Ella era muy pequeña, pero cuando al fin la encontraron no me delató. Me habría gustado saber quién era…

-¡Sí! Me acuerdo de eso – Elissa rió en voz baja – Intentamos hacer un barco pirata con barriles vacíos y creamos palas con trozos de madera.

Alistair se quedó muy quieto durante un instante. Elissa no podía verle la cara, pero sabía que le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo el muchacho - ¿Tú eras esa niña?

-Juro por Andraste que lo recordé hace poco. No sabía que en el castillo del Arl había un niño, y jamás imaginé que fueras tú.

Alistair giró sobre sí mismo y con suma facilidad se situó sobre Elissa. La muchacha sintió el aliento del joven en su rostro, que buscaba con anhelo sus labios. Cuando finalmente se encontraron, la pareja se fundió en un profundo beso. Elissa temblaba levemente al sentir la lengua del muchacho acariciar el interior de su boca. Notaba una dureza palpitante presionar su feminidad que crecía a medida que el beso se profundizaba. Un calor incipiente comenzó a adueñarse de su cuerpo, y abrió un poco más las piernas para permitir al muchacho seguir con su labor, pero éste se detuvo jadeante y se situó a su lado, abrazándola con delicadeza.

-Hoy no podrá ser – Susurró – No quiero que Leliana nos sorprenda en medio de… Ya sabes.

-Con ésta oscuridad nadie se daría cuenta.

-El ser discretos no es nuestro fuerte, precisamente.

Elissa rió en un susurro y se acomodó mejor en el pecho del muchacho. Un sueño insondable se estaba apoderando de ella lentamente. Sus parpados caían con rapidez y las últimas palabras que llegó a percibir en sus oídos fueron un leve susurro lejano…

-Te quiero.


	27. Los caminos de las profundidades

**Capítulo 27: Los caminos de las profundidades  
**

Las llamas carbonizaban los últimos restos del campamento y los cadáveres ennegrecidos de los cientos de arañas que momentos atrás habían estado a punto de devorarles.

Leliana estaba tirada en el suelo mientras Wynne curaba con su magia una gran picadura que se volvía de color verdoso con rapidez. Alistair y Oghren hacían recuento de las pocas pertenencias que habían logrado rescatar y las repartían entre las distintas mochilas que llevaban. Elissa miraba impasible el fuego, observando como sus últimas esperanzas ardían bajo las llamas carmesí.

Se había despertado en completa oscuridad, desorientada y asustada. Lo que le había hecho recuperar la compostura había sido oír el corazón palpitante de Alistair y su respiración pausada. Por lo visto se había quedado dormida apoyada en su pecho y no se había movido desde entonces.

Ya vestidos y recogida la mayor parte del campamento, los sonoros chasquidos que les acompañaban desde la encrucijada de Caridin hicieron presencia ante ellos. Cientos de gigantescas y peludas arañas se les echaron encima con tal facilidad, que los muchachos apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. El haz de luz que Wynne había creado, sobrevoló sobre sus cabezas e iluminó un gran techo rocoso cubierto por infinitas telarañas de las cuales descendían la mayor parte de aquellos bichos. Elissa dió la apresurada orden de huir hasta la otra orilla del río que cruzaba el _thaig de Ortan_ , pero ni siquiera aquello las detuvo.

Viéndose obligados a dejar atrás gran parte de sus enseres personales y suministros, y a sabiendas de que no sobrevivirían a aquel ataque tan imprevisto, Wynne terminó incendiando las telarañas y carbonizando así, no solo a sus atacantes, sino a todo aquello que las llamas encontraban a su paso, incluidas sus provisiones.

Elissa dio media vuelta con los puños cerrados y comenzó a caminar seguida por sus compañeros, que observaban su espalda en completo silencio. Todos sabían que, si no lograban encontrar a Branka en poco tiempo, los alimentos se acabarían y terminarían pereciendo de hambre o asesinados por algún engendro tenebroso bajo los caminos de las profundidades.

Cruzaron el túnel que encontraron al otro lado de _thaig_ y caminaron en silencio y completa oscuridad durante bastante tiempo hasta que al fin llegaron a una zona mucho más amplia. No lograban ver más allá de lo que la luz de Wynne iluminaba, pero una profunda respiración y un sonido similar al de carne cruda siendo desgarrada les hizo mantener la guardia alta.

Elissa desenvainó su espada y sujetó con fuerza su escudo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia aquel extraño y escalofriante ruido. El haz de luz mágico comenzó a iluminar el origen del sonido, y lo que la joven vio entonces provocó que se le helara la sangre.

Cuatro engendros tenebrosos se arrastraban por la abrupta superficie de roca devorando algunos cadáveres desmembrados de arañas y otras criaturas que Elissa no logró identificar. Los engendros se giraron al sentir el fulgor que les alumbraba, miraron a Elissa con aquellos vacíos ojos y mostraron unos larguísimos incisivos cubiertos por sangre púrpura, provenientes de los cadáveres de los que se estaban alimentando.

Elissa retrocedió algo intimidada, pero sujetó con fuerza la espada, mostrándola con decisión a sus enemigos, preparada para cualquier movimiento brusco que éstos pudieran hacer. Pero los engendros tenebrosos no parecían interesados en iniciar una pelea, simplemente se quedaron mirando a la muchacha muy quietos y con aquellos lechosos ojos.

Oghren saltó repentinamente sobre los engendros y con un fuerte golpe de hacha atravesó el cuerpo de uno de los Genlocks por la mitad, matándolo al instante y provocando así que sus vísceras quedaran esparcidas por toda la caverna, al igual que su sangre.

El resto de engendros reaccionó deprisa al ataque del enano. Los tres se levantaron rápidamente y desenvainaron sus armas, propinando un desgarrador grito agudo que desorientó momentáneamente al grupo, instantes que las bestias aprovecharon para tomar ventaja de la situación. Tan solo quedaban en pie dos Hurlocks y un pequeño Genlock que se alejó corriendo y, tras desaparecer entre la oscuridad, comenzó a lanzar flechas hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Wynne y Leliana no pudieron imitar su comportamiento, puesto que, si se alejaban demasiado, perderían visión y correrían el riesgo de dañar a sus propios compañeros. De manera que ambas mujeres hubieron de quedarse a una corta distancia de la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, vulnerables a cualquier ataque directo de los enemigos.

Alistair y Oghren y Elissa se abalanzaron sobre los Hurlocks, impidiendo así que estos continuaran avanzando. El repicar del acero resonó estrepitosamente en las pétreas paredes de roca cuando las espadas se encontraron. Elissa embistió con todas sus fuerzas sobre uno de los enemigos, pero el engendro parecía tener mejor visibilidad que la muchacha y paró el golpe con facilidad. Alistair y Oghren se enzarzaron en una ardua lucha con el otro Hurlock, de manera que la chica hubo de encargarse ella misma del enemigo. El Hurlock se deshizo del choque de armas y se deslizó entre las sombras, desapareciendo del alcance visual de la muchacha. La joven, preocupada porque el engendro decidiera atacar a Leliana o Wynne por la espalda sin que éstas tuvieran oportunidad de defenderse, caminó hacia el lugar en donde había desaparecido y se adentró en aquella eterna oscuridad, cosa que lamentó pocos segundos después.

Oía a sus compañeros combatir y distinguía sus gritos del gruñido pútrido de los engendros tenebrosos, pero no veía absolutamente nada. Un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de ella al sentir como unas grandes manos envolvían su cuello y comenzaban a asfixiarla. Si el Hurlock era capaz de ver en la oscuridad, al haberse alejado del resto se había convertido en una presa fácil. El engendro la mataría y nadie se daría cuenta hasta que la batalla terminase y encontraran su cuerpo en medio de aquellas tinieblas.

Sentía como su cerebro se quedaba poco a poco sin oxígeno y oía el repicar de su corazón latir en sus oídos mientras luchaba en silencio para huir de aquel agarre mortal. Un aliento fétido y cálido acarició su mejilla, y se dio cuenta de que el rostro del engendro estaba muy cerca de ella…

El aire volvió repentinamente a sus pulmones, y Elissa cayó de bruces tosiendo y jadeando, con ojos llorosos. Alistair se acercaba a ella acompañado por la luz de Wynne, cubierto de sangre y con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

-¡ELISSA! – Gritó al llegar hasta ella – ¡Por el Hacedor! Casi me da un infarto al ver que no estabas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo-lo siento – Tosió la chica – Tenía miedo de que atacaran a Leliana o Wynne y fui tras el Hurlock para matarlo, pero… - Sus ojos observaron el cadáver del engendro tenebroso que permanecía boca abajo con una gran herida en la cabeza – Si no hubiera sido por ti me hubiera matado.

-¿Por mí? – Alistair negó con la cabeza – Yo no he sido Elissa, hemos estado luchando hasta ahora.

Elissa recorrió los rostros levemente iluminados de sus compañeros y vio como todos ellos negaban con la cabeza firmemente. Si no habían sido ellos, ¿Quién había matado al Hurlock?

-Ese ser Ruck.

Todos se giraron al unísono hacia un lugar concreto en la oscuridad. Pero no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, lo que quiera que fuese "Ruck", huyó torpemente adentrándose cada vez más y más en la oscuridad. Sin pensárselo mucho, Elissa corrió tras la criatura, guiándose simplemente del ruido hueco de sus pasos al repicar sobre la roca. No confiaba mucho en su orientación, pero si ahí había algún ser racional aparte de ellos mismos, aquel maldito laberinto subterráneo podría dejar de verse como un sepulcro.

Una mano fortuita agarró la suya y tiró de ella con insistencia. Reconoció al instante la dureza de aquellos guanteles y el tamaño de aquella palma que tantas veces le había acariciado.

-No te ofendas, cariño – Dijo la voz de Alistair – Pero si te dejo sola en esta oscuridad tendré que ir hasta Tevinter para encontrarte.

Elissa golpeó con fuerza el brazo del chico y rió ante la broma.

No caminaron muy lejos hasta que una luz les deslumbró momentáneamente y mostró ante ellos lo que parecía ser un túnel que finalmente desembocaba en una pequeña cueva paralela a la que momentos antes habían luchado contra los engendros tenebrosos. Unas grandes llamas crepitaban sobre despojos de madera y telas ennegrecidas que humeaban produciendo un horrible olor a quemado que inundaba toda la superficie de la gruta. Restos de lo que parecían ser tiendas, cantimploras, bolsas, tapices y ropa vieja decoraban desordenadamente el alrededor del lugar, formando un semicírculo que rodeaba la hoguera donde Ruck se encontraba.

El susodicho resultó ser un pequeño enano que no debía de ser mucho mayor que ella misma. Por los tatuajes de su rostro, Elissa dedujo que pertenecía a una casta plebeya y la desgastada armadura no hizo más que reafirmar aquella ilación. El enano estaba notablemente encorvado, con el cabello muy largo, desgreñado y sucio. Su piel mostraba signos de avanzada putrefacción y el iris lechoso de sus ojos le recordaba al mismo que adornaba las ciegas retinas de los engendros tenebrosos.

-¡Bah! Es un saqueador – Gruñó Oghren al ver al muchacho.

-¿Saqueador? – Preguntó Wynne – ¡Mírale! Parece muy enfermo…

-Se rumorea que aquí abajo sólo se puede sobrevivir alimentándose de la carne de los engendros tenebrosos muertos – El enano miró a Ruck con cara de puro asco.

-Eso no puede ser – Alistair dio un paso al frente – La sangre de los engendros tenebrosos es venenosa. Muchos han muerto por beberla.

-¡Fuera! – Gritó Ruck al verles acercarse - ¡Esto es mío! ¡Tan solo yo puedo saquear las riquezas!

-Tranquilízate Ruck – Elissa se arrodilló quedándose a la altura del enano – He venido a darte las gracias por salvarme la vida.

El enano miró los ojos de Elissa, y a ésta le pareció vislumbrar durante un instante una fugaz expresión de tristeza en aquellas blanquecinas pupilas.

-Ruck tenía que hacerlo… No podía dejar morir a la guapa señorita…

Elissa sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Puedes decirme si este campamento pertenecía a Branka?

-Todo estaba aquí cuando Ruck llegó – Explicó el enano – ¡Todo lo que las tejedoras no se habían llevado es mío!

-No vamos a llevarnos nada, confía en mi – Dijo Elissa poniéndose en pie – Pero necesito saber si éste es el lugar que estábamos buscando.

-¿La guapa señorita no va a robar los brillantes gusanos ni las rocas a Ruck?

Elissa asintió y el enano se rasco la cabeza, algo confuso.

-Si se llevan algo de Ruck, Ruck lo sabrá – Dijo al fin.

No necesitaron ninguna orden de Elissa. Todo el grupo rebuscó entre los restos del campamento concienzudamente, y no tardaron en dar con un desgastado diario perteneciente a la Paragón.

Sin embargo, lo que pudieron leer en su interior no fue gran cosa. La mayor parte de páginas estaban en blanco, y lo que Branka describía a grandes rasgos fue, para decepción de Oghren, detalles sobre lo dura que resultaba la vida en los caminos de las profundidades y los muchos compañeros que habían perdido entre aquella oscuridad.

-Espera Elissa – Wynne detuvo a la muchacha que cerraba el diario con rabia y maldiciendo en voz alta - ¿Qué es ese pergamino?

Lo que Wynne descubrió oculto en las ultimas hojas fue un borroso pergamino mal dibujado de lo que parecía ser un mapa. Con grandes y trémulas letras, Branka había escrito en un extremo del mapa " _Thaig de Ortan"_ y en el otro extremo " _Las trincheras de los muertos"._ Con una mirada de complicidad, Elissa le entregó el mapa al enano, que asintió con una gran sonrisa. Ya tenían por donde continuar.

El camino fue mucho más duro que todo lo que habían avanzado anteriormente. Bajo tierra el tiempo era algo subjetivo, y puesto que la mayoría de sus suministros habían ardido junto a las arañas gigantes en el _thaig de Ortan_ , decidieron detenerse lo menos posible para llegar hasta su objetivo rápidamente.

Pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Elissa no sentía los pies, embutidos en aquellas hoscas botas de acero, apenas podía hacer el esfuerzo de caminar. No sabía el tiempo que llevaban avanzando y tenía la sensación de que vagaban sin rumbo. Por suerte para ellos ningún enemigo se había cruzado en su travesía, a excepción de algún pequeño grupo de Predadores que derrotaron sin gran esfuerzo.

El sonido de su estómago rugir por enésima vez quedó acallado por un ensordecedor rugido que hizo temblar las paredes de roca y provocó que Wynne y Elissa perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo.

Momentos de silencio y quietud acompañaron al grupo durante algunos segundos. Aquel bramido había sido el de un dragón, sin lugar a dudas, y dado el lugar en dónde se encontraban, tan solo podía tratarse de uno en particular…

-El archidemonio – Susurró Alistair caminando lentamente hacia lo que debía de ser la salida del rocoso túnel en donde se encontraban.

Aquella palabra provocó en Elissa un sentimiento de pánico. Hacía meses que oía aquella voz en sueños, sabía que era él y ahora se enfrentaría cara a cara por primera vez con su peor pesadilla…

Muy lentamente todos caminaron hacia donde Alistair se encontraba y Elissa hubo de hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar al ver la escena que sus ojos le mostraban.

Iluminado por una luz cegadora, observaron un gran precipicio que se abría paso a lo largo de las _Trincheras de los muertos._ Debía tener varios kilómetros de largo y el doble de metros de profundidad. La iluminación que les permitía ver sin necesidad del haz de luz de Wynne provenía de millones de diminutos puntos luminosos que avanzaban rápidamente en el interior del precipicio, produciendo un atronador sonido metálico provocado por el hierro y la malla al repicar contra el suelo de piedra de la caverna.

-Engendros tenebrosos… - Dijo Leliana con los ojos muy abiertos y sudando copiosamente – La horda en su totalidad.

-Podrían destrozar, no solo Ferelden, si no toda Thedas – Susurró Wynne con un hilo de voz.

Elissa observó cómo los puños de Alistair se cerraban con fuerza y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de intenso odio y rabia. La muchacha se acercó a él y sujetó su puño, aún cerrado, con firmeza.

-Tenemos que… ¡No! – La chica negó con la cabeza – Vamos a ganar. Por Ferelden. Por los guardas grises, por Cailan y por Duncan.

Alistair cambió su expresión de odio a sorpresa y finalmente adoptó una actitud satisfecha a la vez que una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Sigamos. Si nos quedamos aquí lo más probable es que el archidemonio acabe apareciendo y la verdad, no tengo ningunas ganas de convertirme en su almuerzo.

-Con el hambre que tengo no se quien terminaría convirtiéndose en la comida de quien… - Dijo Leliana acariciándose el estómago – He oído que la carne de dragón a la brasa es todo un manjar…

-Sabías que el archidemonio lleva la corrupción ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Alistair mientras avanzaba con cuidado por el borde del precipicio.

-Correría el riesgo.

-Por el Hacedor ¡No! – Exclamó Elissa – ¿Eso querría decir que Leliana se convertiría en el próximo archidemonio? Estamos perdidos…

La mujer golpeó en la pierna de su amiga, lo que provocó que ésta perdiera el equilibrio y, de no ser por Alistair que la sujetó en el último momento, habría caído al vacío.

Atravesaron el saliente del precipicio (A Elissa, tras tropezarse en varias ocasiones, terminaron atándola con una soga por la cintura) y llegaron a un lugar más amplio en dónde iniciaba la estructura inestable de un gran puente. Al otro lado se vislumbraba sutilmente la figura de unas magníficas ruinas enanas y unos grandes portones que parecía ser la entrada a otra de aquellas desiertas civilizaciones antiguas.

Al llegar al otro lado se encontraron frente a una enzarzada batalla que, a causa de la asfixiante nube de polvo y el repicar del acero, les permitió pasar desapercibidos. Elissa vislumbró entre la polvareda distintas figuras que luchaban encarnizadamente unas contra otras, blandiendo con fuerza sus armas y bramando palabras inteligibles que se perdían entre el estridente sonido de la lucha.

-La legión de los muertos… - Susurró Elissa observando una figura enana arremeter contra un Hurlock y derribarlo.

-¿La legión de los muertos? – Preguntó Alistair sorprendido - ¿Los que lucharon junto al rey Maric?

Elissa asintió haciendo un ademán a sus compañeros para que la siguieran.

-La legión de los muertos acoge a cualquier enano que desee unirse a ellos – Dijo la chica rodeando la batalla – Siempre y cuando éstos estén dispuestos a deshacerse de todo lo que posean.

El grupo dejó atrás la lucha de los enanos y engendros tenebrosos y caminó hacia las ruinas, buscando alguna entrada paralela para poder acceder a los restos de la civilización enana.

-Muertos. Así describen a sus integrantes – Elissa siguió con su explicación – Llevan a cabo ritos funerarios en dónde los enanos se despiden de sus familias y así parten a los caminos de las profundidades para no volver jamás… Muchos se unen a la legión para empezar de cero. Ladrones y delincuentes huyen de los terribles castigos, deshonrados luchan para restaurar el honor de sus casas y familias…

Elissa vislumbró en la pared de piedra lo que parecía ser una entrada y corrió hacia ella para cerciorarse de que era realmente lo que creía. Antes de cruzar el umbral y entregarse a la oscuridad del túnel, dio media vuelta y se dirigió directamente a Alistair.

-Personas que no tienen nada que perder – Dijo en un susurro - ¿No somos tu y yo algo similar? No sabemos qué pasará mañana, pero luchamos ciegamente esperando el final – La muchacha se giró y entró en el pasadizo – Somos la Legión de los muertos… Guardas grises.

Alistair siguió en silencio a Elissa. Debía admitirlo, llevaba razón.

El otro lado de la roca parecía un mundo totalmente distinto. Dorados muros con enormes antorchas en el extremo iluminaban lo que parecía ser una encrucijada sobre un abismo eterno. Distintos puentes de piedra adornados con motivos enanos se bifurcaban en tres direcciones distintas, dando así tres posibles salidas de aquel laberinto. Las opciones, sin embargo, disminuían puesto que uno de los puentes estaba totalmente derruido, haciendo imposible la entrada al otro extremo del camino.

Había dos posibilidades en donde elegir, y tanto la una como la otra corrían el mismo riesgo de ser erróneas.

-El mapa de Branka no llega tan lejos – Gruñó Oghren arrugando el pergamino y tirándolo al suelo con rabia.

-Debemos elegir al azar – Dijo Elissa – Y rezar para tener la misma suerte que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

No había terminado la frase cuando una dulce pero siniestra voz entonó un poema que llegó débilmente a sus oídos y produjo que el vello de su piel se erizara.

-El primer día vienen y cogen a todos…

Elissa se giró en dirección a la puerta del oeste, con expresión de incredulidad y no muy segura de haber oído realmente aquellas sombrías palabras.

-…El segundo día, nos golpean y se comen a algunos.

Sin dudarlo, la muchacha salió corriendo hacia la puerta y la atravesó sin dificultad, seguida por las pisadas apresuradas de sus compañeros. No podía ser un engendro tenebroso, los engendros tenebrosos no razonaban ni hablaban de aquella manera, sin embargo, y según lo que aquel poema transmitía, quienquiera que lo estuviera recitando se encontraba en problemas.

En la habitación continua accedieron a un estrecho pasillo que torcía en varias direcciones, pero seguía un único rumbo. Las paredes y el suelo de roca estaban esculpidas con motivos enanos muy similares a los que encontraron en la bifurcación anterior.

-…El quinto día, regresan y es el turno de otra enana.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban, los pasillos se ampliaban y las rocas grabadas desaparecían para dar paso a simples cuevas iluminadas por escasa antorchas que desentendían aún más.

-…El séptimo, crece mientras echa las tripas por la boca.

La luz era cada vez más escasa y su limitado sentido del equilibrio no ayudaba en la labor.

-… El octavo, vemos con odio como la violan.

Ahora comprendía porque había oído aquella voz desde tan lejos. A pesar de ser un susurro, las palabras llevaban un desprecio y una fuerza tan desmedida que parecía poder llegar a cualquier rincón de Orzammar.

-…El noveno, sonríe y devora a su parentela.

La cueva se había terminado y volvían a encontrarse en el interior de uno de aquellos angostos pasillos. Elissa se había detenido frente a una puerta que bajo las llamas rojizas de las antorchas parecía estar hecha de oro. La voz femenina se oía alto y claro, pero la muchacha no se atrevía a entrar. ¿Qué tipo de ser encontraría al otro lado?

-Y ahora se da un banquete, pues se ha convertido en una bestia.

La luz crepitante de una hoguera iluminó un destartalado campamento muy similar al que encontraron junto a Ruck. Una mujer enana susurraba mientras, agachada y de espaldas a ellos, parecía rebuscar entre los escombros. No dejaba de repetir una y otra vez aquel siniestro poema, y a pesar de que el grupo se situó cerca de ella, no reaccionó hasta que Elissa puso una mano en su hombro.

La mujer se levantó lentamente y se giró hacia ellos. Su apariencia más allá de sorprenderles les entristeció. Mostraba un aspecto similar al de Ruck, con piel putrefacta y ojos blanquecinos, soportaba el peso de su cabeza sobre un hombro y sonreía con aire aturdido.

-¿Qué es esto? – Dijo con aquella inusual voz - ¿Un humano? Que absurdo.

Elissa retrocedió unos pasos, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-La hora de comer sólo me trae a miembros de mi familia y de mi clan. Soy cruel conmigo misma. Eres un sueño de caras desconocidas y puertas abiertas.

-¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó Alistair con una mezcla de horror y asco - ¿Le han obligado a comerse a sus parientes?

-La corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos, al igual que Ruck – Elissa examinó con más detenimiento a la mujer – Pero parece… diferente.

-¡Corrupción! – Exclamó de repente la enana - ¡Les pasó a ellos! Sus heridas se infectaron y sus mentes se perdieron. Son como perros y marcharon por delante, para morir los primeros – La mujer se quedó durante un instante en silencio – Tuve que mirar. ¿Cómo se puede soportar algo así? ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo Branka?

-¡Hespith! – Oghren se acercó a la mujer y la sostuvo por los hombros, zarandeándola con fuerza - ¡¿Dónde está Branka?!

-N-No hables de Branka, de lo que hizo… Que los antepasados nos ayuden a todos y me perdonen a mí… Yo era su capitana y no la detuve.

-Así que formabas parte de la casa de Branka – Dijo Leliana.

-Era su amante y no pude darle la espalda. Perdónala… Pero no, es imperdonable… Lo que ha hecho. En lo que se ha convertido.

Oghren palideció rápidamente y soltó a Hespith, que le observó con aquellos fríos ojos inexpresivos.

-¿Qué ha hecho, Hespith? ¿Qué ha hecho Branka? – Elissa habló con voz suplicante. Estaban muy cerca de la Paragón, pero, ¿Que había hecho para que su propia amante terminara de aquella manera?

-No… Juré no decirlo. No mencionarlo siquiera. No quiero volver a oír de Branka.

Hespith sin previo aviso, salió corriendo con extraordinaria rapidez y a pesar de que Elissa reaccionó deprisa, no lograron alcanzarla. La mujer se introdujo por un boquete en la pared de la habitación que se adentraba aún más en las profundidades del abismo. La luz que les había acompañado desde las trincheras de los muertos, sin embargo, no desapareció. El túnel no era muy extenso, y el fulgor proveniente del otro extremo les siguió desde un inicio.

Atravesaron la estrecha cueva con cuidado y todo lo velozmente que sus piernas y sus cuerpos encorvados pudieron permitirles. Una respiración profunda y tosca inundó el aire provocando escalofríos en la piel cubierta por la armadura de la joven. Al final del túnel encontraron un lugar mucho más espacioso, con altos techos y amplias paredes de roca. El suelo estaba cubierto de lo que parecían despojos de carne, sangre seca y huesecillos de animales. El olor que aquellos restos emanaban era nauseabundo, muy similar al aroma que desprende un cadáver que lleva varios días en descomposición.

Elissa apartó con expresión de asco un gran hueso con su bota cuando la voz de Hespith volvió a penetrar en sus oídos.

-…Y mientras comía, fue creciendo y creciendo. Se hinchó, se volvió gris y empezó a oler como ellos. La rehicieron a su imagen y semejanza. Y entonces ella empezó a crear más…

Elissa aligeró el paso hasta doblar una esquina y encontrarse frente a algo que la dejó totalmente paralizada.

El pasadizo desembocaba en un pequeño espacio hueco maloliente y oscuro, con la única luz proveniente de varias antorchas suspendidas en el alto techo de roca. El suelo estaba cubierto por una masa espesa de un color similar al de la sangre que llegaba hasta las paredes y colgaba desordenadamente de un extremo a otro del lugar. En medio de toda aquella repugnante escena había una criatura de desmesuradas dimensiones que les observaba con unos pequeños y malévolos ojos inyectados en sangre. El monstruo era un ser totalmente distinto a lo que habían encontrado hasta el momento. El cuerpo era una montaña sin forma de infinitos pliegues y protuberancias mamarias que sobresalían a lo largo del pecho de la criatura. La cabeza, sin diferencia alguna del resto del cuerpo, se vislumbraba en lo alto, con una boca en forma de pentágono y pequeños ojos rojizos que observaban con ahínco a sus presas.

Cuatro tentáculos gigantescos emergían de su espalda mientras que otros cuatro brotaban de la pegajosa masa rojiza que había bajo sus pies y rodeaban al monstruo creando una barrera protectora casi impenetrable.

Elissa quedó petrificada durante unos instantes observando con verdadero pánico al ser en que, según el poema de Hespith, se había convertido una enana a causa de la corrupción de los engendros tenebrosos. La muchacha puso una mano en su estómago y soportó con dificultad las ansias por arrojar el poco alimento que había consumido horas antes. ¿Podría ella convertirse en algo similar por haber bebido la sangre de semejantes criaturas?

-¡CUIDADO ELISSA!

Algo pesado se había precipitado sobre su propio cuerpo haciéndole caer con fuerza sobre aquel liquido rojizo que amortiguó el golpe. Elissa abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados durante la caía y se percató de que aquello que había caído sobre ella era el cuerpo de Alistair. Por lo visto, los tentáculos de la criatura podían moverse a voluntad bajo tierra, ocultarse durante unos segundos para después salir en cualquier inesperado momento. Eso era lo que había ocurrido mientras Elissa observaba petrificada a la madre de la camada, uno de los tentáculos le habría aplastado si Alistair no le hubiese empujado a tiempo.

-Gra-Gracias… - Jadeó.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Alistair limpiando el líquido de su propia armadura.

Elissa asintió y desenvainó su espada. Estaba cansada, mucho, así que aquella batalla no podía extenderse demasiado. Con un implacable grito de guerra instigó a sus compañeros para que iniciaran la batalla junto a ella. Al instante, Leliana, Wynne, Oghren y Alistair se dispersaron situándose en lugares estratégicos. Leliana y Wynne llegaron hasta una roca algo apartada en dónde podían vislumbrar el campo de batalla en su totalidad, y en donde los tentáculos del monstruo no llegarían a tocarlas. Desde allí podían lanzar sus hechizos y flechas con la mayor tranquilidad.

Alistair y Oghren se posicionaron a ambos lados de Elissa, protegiendo sus zonas vulnerables y manteniendo ocupados a dos de los cuatros tentáculos que defendían el cuerpo de la madre de la camada. Elissa blandió con fuerza su espada y lucho con el tentáculo central, el que estaba más cerca dela bestia. Sabía que aquellas extremidades eran parte de ella, y si conseguía atravesar la barrera hasta el indefenso cuerpo del ser y matarle rápidamente, aquellos malditos tentáculos morirían igual que su dueña.

Pero la labor no iba a ser tan fácil como había deseado en un principio. Las extremidades se movían con rapidez y tenían la fuerza de cuatro hombres juntos, de modo que paraban con gran facilidad los ataques de la muchacha. El espeso líquido del suelo tampoco ayudaba, en varias ocasiones Elissa había resbalado hasta caer de bruces, y de no ser por las barreras protectoras de Wynne, habría sido aplastada incontables veces.

Tras una lucha incesante en donde todos sus esfuerzos por derrotar a las protuberancias parecían en vano, en un momento de distracción, Alistair consiguió seccionar uno de los tentáculos con el filo de su espada. La hazaña pareció tan sorprendente que nadie reaccionó deprisa, todos observaron como la extremidad amputada caía sobre el viscoso suelo y ahí mismo se retorció con insistencia hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse. Nadie se percató de que el propio tentáculo se regeneraba lentamente.

Elissa, sin embargo, observó aquel momento como una oportunidad y corrió hacia el boquete que Alistair había creado. Aquella era una puerta directa hacia el cuerpo de la madre. Por lo visto el chico debió pensar lo mismo porque adelantó a la joven, salió corriendo y dio un gran salto hacia el monstruo para así clavar la espada en algún órgano o lugar vital que resultara mortal. Sin embargo, el salto no terminó, sus pies se elevaron rápidamente hasta que su rostro quedó cara a cara junto con el ser monstruoso que le observaba con intenso odio.

Elissa gritó horrorizada al ver como un espeso liquido brotaba de la desmesurada boca de la bestia y cubría por completo al chico. Las partes desnudas de su piel que la armadura no cubrían se llenaron de ampollas, y el intenso humo que emanaba de sus heridas les dio a entender que aquella sustancia debía tener temperaturas extremadamente elevadas.

De repente, Oghren arrebató la espada a Elissa y dejando caer su martillo, corrió hacia Alistair y con un solo golpe seccionó el tentáculo que sujetaba al muchacho. Wynne detuvo la caída y creó un velo verdoso que cubrió al chico y curó la mayor parte de quemaduras.

Elissa, sin pensárselo dos veces, asió el pesado martillo del enano y se acercó a la bestia a sabiendas de que aún tenía una extremidad activa. Como bien había supuesto, no tardó ni un instante en ser atrapada por el tentáculo restante y ser elevada a la misma altura en que Alistair había estado segundos antes. El rostro de la madre de la camada estaba muy cerca de su cuerpo, y podía sentir el abrasador aliento de la bestia cuando ésta abrió la boca para repetir la táctica que había utilizado con Alistair. Pero Elissa no lo permitiría.

Con toda la fuerza que sus flacuchos brazos le permitieron, elevó el pesado martillo sobre su cabeza y lo dejó caer sobre el cráneo de la criatura, que tras el fuerte impacto vomitó sobre su propio cuerpo el ardiente líquido. Elissa cayó al suelo sobre su pierna tras notar como el tentáculo se aflojaba y observó desde la distancia como el cuerpo inerte de la madre de la camada se llenaba de dolorosas ampollas mientras aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre perdían el brillo.

Elissa se quedó unos instantes mirando el humeante cadáver de la criatura hasta que sintió toser a Alistair. Entonces se levantó ignorando el punzante dolor que sentía en su pierna izquierda y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho. A pesar de la magia de Wynne, en algunas partes de su rostro aún podían vislumbrarse restos de quemaduras leves y pequeñas ampollas. Elissa observó a la anciana con preocupación, pero sintió como el sentimiento se desvanecía cuando la maga sonrió con aquella peculiar y dulce sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, querida – Dijo acariciando el sudoroso cabello del muchacho – Son quemaduras superficiales, con cataplasma de rosa eglanteria las marcas desaparecerán.

Elissa acercó su rostro al del chico, que la miraba con ojos llorosos, y apoyó su frente en la de él.

-No me des estos sustos – Susurró.

-Cuando te vi correr hacia ese bicho pensé que querías reunirte conmigo en el velo – Bromeó Alistair.

-Nunca cambiarás – Dijo la muchacha separándose de él.

El dolor punzante de su pierna se había vuelto más insistente y por la sensación de opresión que sentía, estaba casi segura de que se lo había roto.

-Déjame echarle un vistazo.

Cuando se deshizo de la bota y observó su hinchado y morado tobillo comprendió que no se había equivocado. El peso de su cuerpo a tal altura debía haber sido motivo suficiente para crear una lesión así, y sin embargo le sorprendió reconocer que el dolor no era tan fuerte como creía que debía ser una rotura de huesos.

-Eso es que ya estás acostumbrada al sufrimiento – Decía Leliana mientras Wynne utilizaba su magia para curarle – ¡Estás volviéndote toda una mujer! Al principio llorabas por cualquier roce.

-¡Es verdad! – Corroboró Alistar divertido – Recuerdo que en la espesura de Korcari se desmayó al clavársele una flecha.

-Debo decirte, querido chico de la Capilla, que aquella flecha estaba envenenada y me desmayé por la fiebre – Gruñó Elissa con fastidio.

-Oh vamos, no te enfades – Dijo el muchacho – Antes siempre era yo quien debía salvarte y hoy ha sido al revés. Deberías estar orgullosa.

Elissa sonrió satisfecha. Era cierto, por una vez ella no había sido la doncella en apuros.

-Perdóname Elissa… - Wynne había detenido su magia y se apoyaba en una roca cercana respirando entrecortadamente – Estoy muy cansada y apenas hemos comido… Mi magia no es todo lo potente que debería ser. He curado el hueso roto, pero la inflamación sigue ahí, no creo que te sea posible andar con normalidad.

-No te preocupes Wynne, te agradezco lo que haces por todos nosotros – Elissa sonrió a la anciana y se levantó con ayuda de Alistair. Aún le dolía el tobillo, pero era perfectamente soportable – Pongámonos en marcha lo antes posible, busquemos un lugar en dónde descansar y encontremos a Branka. No creo que aguantemos mucho más tiempo bajo tierra sin nada para comer.

La única salida posible exceptuando el túnel por el cual habían llegado fue un pequeño pasaje en la roca que terminó desembocando en una gran galería completamente iluminada a causa del fulgor de la lava que rodeaba el paso de roca. El suelo ascendía hasta que en cierto punto lo único que podían vislumbrar desde su posición era una pequeña pila de rocas que se amontonaban en lo alto de la pendiente. Elissa llegó cojeando hasta el lugar y se sentó a los pies del peñasco para descansar. Sus compañeros la miraban con preocupación mientras ella restaba importancia a su situación con un simple gesto de la mano.

-Vaya, vaya… - Canturreó una voz sobre sus cabezas.

Elissa se levantó tan de repente que por un momento olvido el dolor de su tobillo y se tambaleó peligrosamente.

Una mujer enana de toscas facciones y cabello castaño les miraba desde lo alto de la montaña de roca. Llevaba una majestuosa armadura enana junto con una gran espada y escudo decorados con un peculiar emblema. Elissa observó de reojo a Oghren y dedujo, por la expresión radiante en el rostro del hombre, quien era aquella mujer.

-¡Que me afeiten la espalda y me llamen elfo! – Chilló Oghren - ¿Branka? ¡Por la roca, apenas te reconozco!

-Oghren – Branka habló con tono indiferente – Supongo que era de esperar que llegaras aquí alguna vez. Espero que seas capaz de regresar con la misma facilidad.

-Había pensado que Oghren era un borracho pervertido, pero después de oír hablar a Branka no sé quién es peor de los dos – Susurró Leliana al oído de Elissa.

-¿Y cómo debería dirigirme al resto de vosotros? – Gruñó la enana - ¿Cómo mercenarios a sueldo de otro patético noble?

-¡Ten más respeto! – Oghren se situó al lado de Elissa - ¡Estás hablando con guardas grises!

Branka no dijo nada ante aquella afirmación. La enana se limitó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa y rascarse la barbilla. Elissa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No sabía porque, pero Branka no le había transmitido el más mínimo sentimiento positivo, quizás por su fría actitud hacia su marido o por lo que Hespith les había contado. No creía conveniente creer en la palabra de aquella mujer y, sin embargo, la necesitaban para que Orzammar volviera a tener un rey.

-Mi nombre es Elisabeth Cousland y soy guarda gris – La chica saludó con la misma frialdad que Branka había utilizado para dirigirse a ellos – He venido a Orzammar para pedir ayuda a los enanos en mi lucha contra la Ruina, pero el rey actual ha fallecido y la corona es disputada por dos candidatos. Así que necesito la ayuda del Paragón Branka para que el Cónclave tome una decisión y nombren al próximo rey.

Branka observó a Elissa fijamente durante algunos instantes y acto seguido habló con voz triunfante.

-Te voy a decir lo mismo que les he dicho a todos los que han pensado que les convertiría en reyes. Me da igual que el Cónclave coloque a un mono borracho en el trono – Dijo la mujer – Lo único que nos ayudará a defendernos de la Ruina, lo que antaño convirtió a nuestros ejércitos en la envidia del mundo entero es el…

-Yunque del Vacío – Susurró Elissa.

Todos los presentes se giraron hacia ella con sorpresa, incluida la propia Branka.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí – Afirmó la muchacha – El Yunque del Vacío, el medio que permitió a los antiguos forjar ejércitos de gólems y detener a los primeros archidemonios. Lo conozco y también sé que es una leyenda.

-Ahí te equivocas, niña. Está aquí, tan cerca que casi puedo saborearlo. – Branka sonrió abiertamente – El Yunque se encuentra a lo largo de este camino de roca, junto al mismo Caridin.

-¿Caridin? – Preguntó Alistair extrañado.

-Necesito el Yunque, toda Orzammar lo necesita – Branka ignoró la pregunta del joven - Y tan solo hay una manera de salir de aquí, guarda. Ve hasta Caridin y recupera el Yunque. Quizás así pueda darte lo que andas buscando.

La enana dio media vuelta y desapareció tras el peñasco rocoso. Elissa observó a Oghren que temblaba ligeramente con los puños apretados. Estaba claro que aquella no había sido la reacción que esperaba.

-¿Qué le ha hecho este sitio? – Susurró con rabia contenida – Aún recuerdo a la chica con la que me casé. Solo tenías que hablar con ella unos segundos para darte cuenta de su brillantez…

Alistair dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del enano con intención de consolarle, pero Oghren se recompuso con facilidad. Sujetó aún con más fuerza su gran martillo y se situó frente el grupo guiándoles hacia el lugar en donde Branka había dicho que encontrarían el Yunque.

-Tu paragón… - Dijo Elissa en voz baja observando la espalda del hombre.

El Yunque resultó estar bastante más lejos de lo que Branka les había dicho. Caminaron durante horas en línea recta por galerías rodeadas de ardiente y cálida lava, por túneles oscuros y cuevas infestadas por pequeños grupos de engendros tenebrosos con los cuales tuvieron que luchar. Pararon en varias ocasiones para reponer fuerzas y terminar los últimos alimentos que racionaban con tanto ahínco.

-Supongo que es aquí – Dijo Elissa observando el magnífico arco dorado que mostraba la entrada a otra de las cavernas – Es lo único diferente que hemos encontrado hasta ahora.

-Quizás tan solo sean otras ruinas enanas – Bufó Leliana con desdén.

-Eres el positivismo en persona, querida – Dijo Wynne.

Elissa atravesó el arco enano y caminó con decisión hasta las borrosas siluetas que se encontraban al otro extremo de la gruta. Poco a poco, los cuerpos tomaron forma y la muchacha pudo reconocer aquellas deformes figuras que momentos antes le habían parecido humanas.

Alrededor de unos seis gólems les observaban desde posiciones paralelas rodeando al que debía ser el líder de todos ellos. A diferencia de sus compañeros, éste central era mucho más elaborado. Hecho de roca maciza y labrado con motivos enanos y distintas grafías antiguas por todo su cuerpo, miraba a través de su yelmo de roca a los visitantes.

-Mi nombre es Elisabeth Cousland y estoy buscando a Caridin – La muchacha saludó con una leve reverencia tras situarse a cierta distancia de los hombres de roca.

El gólem la observó durante unos instantes y después asintió lentamente.

-Soy Caridin – Afirmó – Antes, hace más tiempo del que me gustaría recordar, fui paragón de los enanos de Orzammar. Si buscas el Yunque, será mejor que escuches mi historia o estarás condenada a revivirla.

-Espera un momento – Alistair interrumpió la perorata del paragón - ¿Caridin? ¿El Caridin de la encrucijada de Caridin?

-Los siglos le han sentado la mar de bien – Bromeó Leliana.

-Aunque creé muchas otras cosas en mis tiempos, alcancé la fama y la gloria gracias a un solo objeto: El Yunque del Vacío – Caridin volvió su yelmo hacia Elissa – Permitía forjar hombres de acero o de roca, aunque tan flexibles como cualquier soldado. Como ejército eran invencibles, pero no le revelé a nadie su coste…

Elissa esperó en silencio que Caridin siquiera explicando su historia, y momentos después, continuó.

-Para que mis gólems vivieran, tenía que extraer la chispa vital de alguna parte.

-¿Utilizabas a hombres y mujeres para crear tus guerreros? – Caridin asintió – Me recuerda un poco a la magia de sangre…

-En un primer momento solo aceptaba voluntarios – La voz de paragón se tornó apagada - Pero el rey Valtor se volvió ambicioso… Empezó a obligar a los descastados y los criminales… a sus enemigos políticos… Todos ellos fueron entregados al Yunque. Tuve que sentir en mis propias carnes el golpe del martillo para comprender la magnitud de mis crímenes.

-Y deseas destruir el Yunque – Dijo Wynne.

-Así es – Afirmó Caridin – Pero por desgracia los gólems no pueden tocarlo.

-¡No! – Una voz femenina apareció de la nada tras ellos.

Branka había corrido hasta donde se encontraban los gólems y observaba con mirada desencajada y odio intenso a Caridin.

-¡El Yunque es mío! – Gritó - ¡Nadie me lo arrebatará!

-Branka – Oghren se interpuso entre la mujer y el gólem – Cola de nug, maldita loca. ¿Tanto te importa esa cosa que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que has sacrificado para conseguirla?

-Mira en derredor – Gruñó la enana - ¿Es este el imperio que quieres construir? ¿Un túnel en ruinas, rebosante de restos de engendros tenebrosos? ¡El Yunque nos permitirá recuperar nuestra gloria!

-El Yunque esclaviza almas vivientes – Elissa observó el rostro de Branka – Debe ser destruido.

-¡NO! – Gritó la mujer - ¡No me lo arrebataréis! ¡No mientras siga con vida!

Branka extrajo de la nada una gran vara azulada la cual elevó a lo alto de su cabeza. En ese mismo instante, cuatro de los seis gólems que rodeaban al grupo cobraron vida y agitaron sus duros puños de roca de forma amenazadora mientras se acercaban lentamente al grupo. Caridin, ante tal escena, ordeno a sus propios gólems la defensa del Yunque, y los restantes cobraron vida de igual forma que los anteriores, corriendo a continuación al encuentro de sus enemigos.

Elissa desenvainó su espada dispuesta a luchar contra Branka, que caminaba hacia ellos con aire de superioridad. La muchacha se percató entonces de lo exhausta que se encontraba, y comprendió entonces que ninguno de sus compañeros debía estar en condiciones de librar una batalla como aquella. Si luchaban, sería para morir.

La joven dejó caer su espada con gran estrépito, que quedó ahogado por los golpes de los gólems los unos con los otros. La chica avanzó con manos desnudas hacia Branka, que mostró su espada de forma desafiante. Elissa alargó un brazo y sujetó el aguzado filo que consiguió atravesar el cuero interior de la palma de su mano y herirla.

La sangre recorrió la espada y cayó al suelo de piedra creando un pequeño charquito rojizo a sus pies. Con la valentía que parecía ser de otra persona, la muchacha cogió aire y alzó la voz hasta que consiguió hacerse oír por encima de los golpes de los gólems.

-¡DETENED ESTA LUCHA SIN SENTIDO! – Gritó.

Los gólems, tanto los enviados por Branka como los de Caridin, se detuvieron al instante. Elissa agarró la espada de la enana y la alejó varios metros de su posición. La joven apretó el herido puño y se dirigió entonces a los hombres de piedra, que la miraban expectantes.

-El Yunque debe ser destruido – Elissa caminó hacia Caridin – Pero necesito vuestra ayuda para que Orzammar vuelva a tener rey. Si cumplís vuestra promesa yo cumpliré la mía.

Caridin le miró algo desorientado y sorprendido, pero asintió.

-¡NO! - Branka aulló con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¿Qué os pasa?! ¡Tengo la vara de control! ¡ATACAD!

-No van a hacerte caso, Branka – Dijo Elissa – Ya se ha terminado todo, ríndete de una vez.

-¡NUNCA!

La enana corrió hasta Elissa extrayendo una pequeña daga de su cinturón y dirigiéndola hacia la desarmada muchacha. En ese mismo instante, Oghren agarró la espada de Elissa y atravesó el torso de la mujer. Branka tosió un par de veces antes de caer inerte sobre el cuerpo de su marido.

-Perdóname Branka… - Dijo el enano – Pero ésta ya no eras tú…

-¡Oghren! – Elissa quiso ir hacia donde se encontraba Oghren, pero Alistair la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

-Destruyamos ese maldito Yunque de una vez – Gruñó el enano con voz queda.

Elissa evitó el mirar el cuerpo ensangrentado de Branka ensartado por su propia espada y se dirigió directamente a Caridin.

-Así que eres tu… - Dijo el paragón – Te doy las gracias por estar a mi lado, forastera. A pesar de tener el poder en tus manos has decidido destruir el Yunque, quizás tengamos una mínima oportunidad… Si la elegida es un alma benévola como la tuya.

Elissa sintió como la mano de Alistair, sujeta a la suya, le apretaba con fuerza. Elegida… Aquella palabra había sido repetida ya demasiadas veces como para pasarla por alto con tanta facilidad. Ella comenzaba a comprender el significado, pero, ¿Qué dirían los demás?

-Ven, el Yunque espera a que lo hagas mil pedazos.

Caridin forjó, por última vez en su Yunque, una hermosa corona dorada para el próximo rey de Orzammar. Tras aquello, el Yunque del vacío fue destruido y, finalmente, convertido en verdadera leyenda. Caridin decidió terminar con su condena eterna y saltó a la lava para al fin descansar en paz tras tantos años de castigo.

Elissa dejó atrás su espada junto al cadáver de Branka, que sería recordada por los suyos como la gran paragón que se adentró en los caminos de las profundidades para encontrar la gloria de los antiguos enanos. No quería llevar consigo algo que había tocado la maldad que podían llegar a crear los engendros tenebrosos.

"No" – Pensó observando una de las espadas que vendían en el mercado de Orzammar – "Dejemos las leyendas como simples mitos".


	28. La distancia entre tu y yo

_**Nota:**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos/as!**_

 _ **Me disculpo por mi irregularidad en las últimas publicaciones. Estoy terminando los capítulos finales y la cosa se está alargando.**_

 _ **Quiero avisar sobre éste capítulo porque ¡CONTIENE MATERIAL +18!**_

 _ **Está distribuido como la última vez, hasta la línea divisoria podéis leer tranquilamente. La escena +18 no tiene repercusión alguna en la historia original, es pura diversión.**_

 _ **Agradezco vuestro apoyo y comentarios, espero haber mejorado poco a poco en mi escritura y que disfrutéis con la historia de Elissa.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la semana que viene!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: La distancia entre tu y yo**

-¡Maldición!

Elissa desvió la mirada hacia la tienda de su derecha donde Oghren se revolvía entre las sábanas intentando conciliar el sueño. El enano había decidido acompañarles tras la coronación del rey Harrowmont, pero lo de caminar bajo el cielo abierto no lo llevaba muy bien.

-¿Qué ocurre Oghren? – Preguntó la muchacha por enésima vez.

-Esta maldita tienda traslúcida… ¡Puedo ver perfectamente los puntitos brillantes a través de la tela del techo!

-Eso son estrellas – Bufó Elissa – Prueba con cerrar los ojos.

El enano gruñó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta, inquieto. La muchacha suspiró a sabiendas de que no tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a despertar. El frío era cada vez menor, habían dejado atrás la _Montaña de la Espalda Helada_ y se encontraban a pocas semanas del pueblo de Risco Rojo. Elissa tenía muchísimas ganas de saber si la enfermedad del Arl Eamon había remitido o las cenizas de Andraste eran simplemente una leyenda. También deseaba ver a sus compañeros, y esperaba con toda su alma que Zevran no hubiera molestado demasiado a Morrigan o las consecuencias para su persona serían nefastas.

No pudo evitar que una risilla divertida escapara de sus labios. Habían pasado por tanto juntos que parecía conocerles de toda una vida, a pesar de que en realidad tan solo habían transcurrido unos meses. Cada compañero era único y peculiar a su manera, y a pesar de las riñas y diferencias, les quería a todos por igual.

A todos excepto a Alistair, él era especial por supuesto. La joven levantó la mirada hacia la tienda que tenía frente a ella. A través de las llamas de la hoguera divisó un bultito de mantas acurrucadas en un rincón respirando pausadamente. Últimamente habían decidido dormir juntos, descansar entre los brazos de su amado se había vuelto algo necesario para ella. Sentir su calor, su esbelto cuerpo, su respiración al dormir y sus besos al despertar… Jamás habría imaginado que se enamoraría tanto de un simple muchacho.

-Parece que os lleváis muy bien ¿No?

Elissa dio un respingo al sentir la fía mano de Wynne apoyarse en su hombro. La mujer se sentó junto a la muchacha y la miró con ojos cansados. A pesar de la insistencia de sus compañeros para que la anciana no formara parte de las guardias nocturnas, ésta terminó convenciéndoles de que era lo mejor para todos.

-¿Hablas de Alistair y yo? – Preguntó la chica algo avergonzada.

-Es difícil no darse cuenta de las miraditas que te echa. Especialmente cuando cree que no hay nadie mirando – Rió la anciana – Es… Demasiado meloso para mi gusto, y eso que soy una anciana que debería estar haciendo corazones de encaje y mantas mullidas con dibujos de animales.

-Lo de las mantas no es una mala idea.

-No he descartado del todo dedicarme a ello profesionalmente – Bromeó Wynne – Quizás algún día decida hacerte calcetines con pompones.

Elissa soltó una carcajada que resonó en la noche. No se imaginaba a Wynne como una anciana cualquiera haciendo punto junto a la chimenea.

-Querida, quería hablar contigo de algo – Elissa observó como el rostro de la mujer adoptaba una expresión de seriedad – Me he dado cuenta de vuestra floreciente relación. Al principio pensé que no sería nada serio, pero ahora veo que las cosas son distintas y me gustaría preguntarte adónde crees que va.

La muchacha contuvo la respiración durante un instante. No comprendía por qué Wynne estaba haciéndole aquellas preguntas, pero viniendo de ella no podía ser nada malo.

-No… No sé a qué te refieres.

-Alistair es un buen chico, hábil en el combate, pero bastante inexperto en las cuestiones del corazón. No me gustaría nada verlo herido.

Elissa sintió un pinchazo de ira en el pecho, pero respiró profundamente y contuvo su incipiente irritación.

-Estás… ¿Estás diciendo que yo podría hacerle daño?

-No, adrede no – La anciana negó con la cabeza – Pero hay un gran potencial de tragedia en el asunto.

La joven permaneció en silencio.

-Los dos sois guardas grises, y él es el hijo de un rey – Continuó – Tenéis responsabilidades que han de anteponerse a vuestros deseos personales.

-Alistair no quiere ser rey – Susurró Elissa – Y yo soy hija de un noble.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero aún seguís siendo guardas grises.

En la voz de la anciana no se percibía ironía ni maldad, tan solo preocupación y dulzura. Aquellas no eran las palabras de alguien que se inmiscuía en los asuntos de otras personas, sino las de una mujer preocupada por su familia.

-El amor es egoísta a la larga. Exige que una se dedique a una sola persona, que ocupe completamente su mente y su corazón, excluyendo todo lo demás – La anciana posó su mano sobre el puño apretado de Elissa – Un guarda gris no puede permitirse ser egoísta. Puede que te veas obligada a escoger entre salvar a tu amor y salvar a todos los demás. ¿Qué harás entonces?

-¿Qué se supone que he de hacer según tú? – Bufó la muchacha alejando su mano de la mujer - ¿Decirle a Alistair que se vaya?

-Tendrás que hacerlo, y así os ahorraréis una pena innecesaria más adelante.

Elissa se puso de pie de un salto y observó a la maga con intenso odio. ¿Quién era ella para darle órdenes? ¿Qué sabia ella de su relación?

-¿Has terminado de decir estupideces o aún te queda alguna tontería más?

-Elissa querida, yo no…

-Que vas a saber tu del amor. Que vas a saber tú de lo que es mejor para nosotros – La rabia estaba desbordándose y le costaba mucho controlar su cuerpo, que temblaba completamente – Que si los guardas grises, que si el deber y las responsabilidades… ¡Me he pasado toda una vida encerrada en un castillo mientras todo el mundo me decía que hacer, que decir y como vestir! Nunca he sido egoísta, nunca he deseado nada por encima de mis posibilidades. Hasta estaba dispuesta a casarme solo porque mi condición noble lo requería. ¡Pero ahora no voy a renunciar a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida solo porque todo puede terminar en tragedia!

La muchacha caminó firmemente alejándose del campamento, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse por sus mejillas. Antes de adentrarse en la maleza que rodeaba el lugar, tragó saliva y dio media vuelta mientras observaba a la anciana que, a su vez, le miraba con tristeza.

-Y si en algún momento del camino hubiese de elegir entre salvar a Alistair o a toda Thedas, elegiría salvarlo a él – La joven continuó su marcha – El mundo puede volver a nacer. El amor no.

* * *

Elissa caminó entre los árboles cabizbaja sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. Ya no retenía la tristeza que sentía y las lágrimas caían humedeciendo sus mejillas. El aire, a pesar de que no era gélido, enfrió rápidamente su cuerpo, así que decidió detenerse antes de perder de vista completamente el campamento. Si se perdía con aquella temperatura y la poca ropa que llevaba, acabaría muriendo congelada.

Tenía ganas de correr, de correr hasta perderse entre aquellos árboles. Quería gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, de decirle a Wynne lo equivocada que estaba, lo que realmente sentía por Alistair y lo dispuesta que estaba a entregar su propia vida para que él fuese feliz. Debía ser egoísta por una vez, quizás jamás lograran tener una vida normal tratándose de guardas grises, pero si estaban juntos lo demás dejaba de tener importancia.

Cuando al fin logró tranquilizarse y su mente se debatía en volver al campamento o esperar al cambio de turno para no encontrarse con Wynne, unas grandes y frías manos agarraron su cuerpo desde atrás y tiraron de ella hacia el desconocido que lamió el cuello de la muchacha con anhelo. La joven no dudó ni un instante en actuar y tras girar sobre sí misma y deshacerse del agarre, propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna del extraño.

-¡Maldición Alistair! – Chilló la chica - ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-¿Se puede saber porque eres tu quien se está quejando? – Bufó el guarda levantándose con dificultad del suelo – Suerte que conozco tu forma de luchar y me he podido proteger en el último momento… Si no podemos tener hijos será tu culpa.

-No te preocupes, adoptaremos un elfito – Gruñó la muchacha dando media vuelta y alejándose del joven.

-El campamento no es por ahí – Alistair trotó hasta ponerse a la altura de Elissa - ¿Ocurre algo?

-No.

-Oh, vamos. No empecemos con adivinanzas. ¿Por qué has gritado antes?

La joven se detuvo de repente y se giró hacia el chico, que desvió la mirada con fingido temor.

-¿Has oído mi conversación con Wynne? Creía que estabas dormido.

-Lo estaba – El muchacho se encogió de hombros – Me he despertado al oírte gritar. Después he visto cómo te alejabas corriendo y sin pensarlo dos veces he ido detrás de ti.

Elissa observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y ternura los pies desnudos de Alistair y su delgada ropa que solía utilizar para dormir.

-Volvamos al campamento – Dijo la chica cogiendo la mano del joven y tirando de él.

-Espera – Alistair no se movió – Quiero saber que ha pasado con Wynne.

-No es nada, volvamos antes de que cojas un resfriado.

-Quiero saberlo.

Elissa cogió aire y respiró profundamente. Alistair le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Sabía que aquel sentimiento era un rastro de la discusión que había tenido con la anciana maga y no quería que él pagara su mal humor, pero a veces podía ponerse realmente testarudo.

-Aquí no. Volvamos a la tienda y te lo explicaré.

-No. Si volvemos te pondrás cariñosa, dirás que tienes sueño y mañana fingirás que no te acuerdas de nada – Dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos – Quiero saberlo ahora.

La chica caminó hacia el muchacho y se situó a muy corta distancia de él. Podía oler el aroma de pino y madera de su ropa. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera bañado antes de ir a dormir.

-¡Por el Hacedor, Alistair! No me presiones más – Chilló Elissa ante la sorpresiva mirada de su compañero – Necesito estar sola ¿Vale?

-¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! – Lejos de dejarle ir, Alistair sujetó aún con más fuerza el brazo de la muchacha e intentó abrazarla.

-¡Pasa que el mundo entero anhela que mi vida sea un completo desastre! – Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los aceitunados ojos de Elissa – Todo este tiempo ha sido una tortura. Mi familia muere, mi hermano desaparece, me convierto en guarda gris… Y cuando creo haber encontrado algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, Wynne dice que todo tiene que salir mal.

Alistair permaneció en silencio observando a la desconsolada muchacha que intentaba disimular su llanto, en vano.

-Elissa, yo…

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Sabía que estaba pagando su frustración con la persona que había corrido descalza por todo un bosque para buscarla. No quería que Alistair fuera su desahogo personal, sabía que lo estaba haciendo mal, y, sin embargo, no podía mirarle a la cara. Tenía la sensación de que, si decidía hablar del tema, el opinaría de la misma manera que Wynne y su relación se terminaría. No creía poder seguir con tal batalla sin su compañía. Se había enamorado de verdad de Alistair y tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida, de perderle.

Alistair le agarró de repente del brazo y la giró bruscamente hacia él. Antes de que la muchacha pudiera replicar, él le calló con un beso. Sus labios se encontraron en un feroz choque que rápidamente se convirtió en un lujurioso baile de sus lenguas. Aquel beso era distinto, nada que ver con las tiernas y dulces caricias que solían compartir a escondidas de sus compañeros, aquello era totalmente diferente.

El chico le sujetó el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra le agarraba firmemente ambas muñecas. Sus respiraciones se tornaron violentas y la saliva se deslizó entre las comisuras de sus labios. Elissa intentó resistirse al principio, pero se percató de que el muchacho estaba utilizando toda su fuerza en mantenerla inmóvil, así que dejó atrás su orgullo y correspondió a su beso con el mismo entusiasmo. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado mientras un calor incipiente nacía de su bajo vientre y ascendía por todo su cuerpo.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse, caminando en todas direcciones hasta que la espalda de la muchacha colisionó violentamente contra uno de los cientos de árboles que les rodeaban. Lejos de pedir disculpas o preguntar por su bienestar, Alistair se separó de ella y comenzó a desvestirla con brusquedad, acariciando las zonas más erógenas de su cuerpo deliberadamente mientras la joven sentía como toda ella temblaba descontroladamente.

La humedad de su intimidad crecía de forma alarmante al advertir como las manos del chico terminaban de desvestirla completamente y sus ojos devoraban con avidez cada rincón de su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente desnuda, a merced total del joven, pero no le importaba. Ansiaba tanto como él aquel momento, deseaba con todo su ser que sus manos le acariciaran, que sus labios rozaran su cuello y que finalmente la poseyera sobre el abrupto terreno dónde se encontraban.

Los labios de Alistair buscaron de nuevo los suyos, pero esta vez sus besos fueron apasionados y cortos, devorándose mutuamente durante fugaces segundos. Las manos del muchacho comenzaron a recorrer su piel desnuda y su boca descendió lentamente bajando hasta su cuello. Su húmeda lengua trazó la sutil forma de su clavícula dibujando figuras en su erizada piel y provocando que sus piernas temblaran ante aquella sensación.

Alistair siguió explorando su torso hasta que llegó al inicio de sus senos. Allí se entretuvo durante un buen rato acariciando y lamiendo cada rincón de sus pechos, jugueteando con sus duros pezones y causando leves espasmos en la chica acompañados por leves grititos de placer. Movía sus manos con tal habilidad que parecía acostumbrado a ello, a pesar de que hacía poco tiempo que habían iniciado sus furtivas actividades nocturnas.

La boca del chico abandonó los pechos de la muchacha y siguió bajando por su abdomen y su barriga dando de vez en cuando algún que otro furtivo beso, hasta encontrarse con su zona más sensible. Elissa abrió los ojos que hasta el momento habían permanecido cerrados, y observó las acciones del muchacho, asustada.

-A-Alistair – Tartamudeó - ¿Qué haces?

Sin responder a aquella pregunta, el chico acercó el rostro a su centro y besó con ternura el suave vello dorado que se vislumbraba entre los apretados muslos de la joven.

-¡Alistair!

-Shhht, calla – Ordenó con un susurro – Déjame.

En un rápido movimiento, Alistair separó sutilmente las piernas de Elissa y situó sus labios en el húmedo centro de ésta. En un solo instante millones de sensaciones indescriptibles recorrieron el cuerpo de la muchacha. Oleadas de placer incontrolables inundaban cada rincón de su ser, provocando que de su garganta brotaran desmesurados gritos que ahogaron el silencio de la noche. Jamás había experimentado algo semejante. La húmeda y cálida lengua de Alistair recorría cada rincón de su intimidad, realizando movimientos circulares que estaban llevándola hasta la locura.

No podía mantenerse en pie por si misma puesto que todas sus fuerzas estaban desapareciendo con rapidez, así que apoyó ambas manos en los hombros del muchacho, atrayéndole así aún más hacia ella. Sentía una sensación eléctrica hacerse cada vez más presente en su vientre y una intensa necesidad apremiante provocó que sus caderas comenzaran a moverse por sí solas. Alistair comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo y rápidamente introdujo sus dedos en el interior de Elissa, que emitió un ahogado chillido acompañado de intensos temblores y contracciones hasta que se dejó caer en los brazos de su amado respirando entrecortadamente.

Rápidamente Alistair levantó a la muchacha y giró todo su cuerpo con brusquedad, situándola de manera que su cabeza quedara a la misma altura que sus caderas, apoyando ambos brazos sobre el musgoso tronco de árbol.

-Perdóname – Susurró jadeante – Pero no puedo más.

Elissa sofocó un grito de sorpresa al sentir como el joven entraba lentamente en ella, incentivando así el clímax que acababa de experimentar. El muchacho agarró con fuerza su cintura y le embistió con rudeza gruñendo tentadoramente.

Sentía la presión, el calor y la humedad en su interior, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, incapaz de concentrarse en nada, tan solo podía sentir el cuerpo de Alistair zarandeándose sobre ella y el inmenso placer que aquello estaba produciéndole. Su vientre comenzó a contraerse de nuevo y sus piernas temblaron incontrolablemente, Alistair debía estar experimentando algo similar porque incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos y asió con más fuerza aún la cintura de la joven.

Una oleada de placer inundó sus sentidos y su cuerpo se arqueó al sentir como Alistair culminaba, a su vez, dentro de ella. Ambos muchachos se dejaron caer exhaustos y sudorosos sobre los tupidos matorrales del camino y quedaron allí durante varios minutos observando en silencio el mecer de las copas de los árboles. Elissa suspiró mientras el latir de su corazón volvía a su habitual pálpito, no sentía frío a pesar de que el aire primaveral acariciaba su piel y provocaba que ésta se erizase.

Alistair se irguió durante un instante y agarró a la muchacha con dulzura mientras situaba su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo. Le besó incontables veces en los labios y acarició sus rizos con aquella habitual muestra de afecto que solía darle.

-¿Sabes qué? – Dijo con voz grave – Las hermanas del monasterio solían decirme que si tenía sexo con una mujer me fulminaría un rayo.

Elissa observó con fingida preocupación el cielo nocturno.

-Creo que se está nublando.

Alistair rió a carcajadas y volvió a besar los labios de su amada.

-No quiero arruinar el ambiente, pero necesitamos hablar de lo que ha pasado antes – Elissa se tensó – No sé lo que te habrá dicho Wynne, pero poco me importa. Eras consciente de que el grupo cotillearía sobre nosotros, y tú fuiste la que amenazaste a todos con echarlos a los engendros tenebrosos.

Elissa acarició con ternura el collar plateado repleto de grietas que colgaba del cuello del muchacho junto con el que portaba el emblema de los guardas grises.

-Sí, y aún mantengo mi promesa – Suspiró la chica – Pero la conversación que he tenido con Wynne ha sido… Diferente.

Alistair quedó en total silencio, animando a la muchacha para que continuara.

-Ella dice que debemos dejar lo nuestro porque todo va a salir mal – Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a hacer presencia – Yo… Sé que las cosas no van a acabar bien, sé que habrá pérdidas durante el camino, pero no quiero dejarte Alistair.

El muchacho agarró con fuerza las mejillas de la joven y giró su rostro hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

-Escúchame bien, Elisabeth Cousland – Alistair arrugó la frente – Te amo.

Elissa sintió como su corazón se detenía durante un breve instante.

-Nunca, y que esto te entre en la cabeza, nunca voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado – A pesar de la oscuridad que les envolvía, Elissa percibió un rubor intenso en el rostro del joven – Juro por Andraste que cuando todo esto acabe te haré mi mujer y estaremos juntos el resto de nuestra existencia.

Alistair no terminó la frase. Elissa saltó sobre él y el muchacho cayó de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol que momentos antes había sido su espectador. El chico se irguió con dificultad rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza y riendo a carcajadas.

-Bien, ahora que todo está solucionado busquemos nuestra ropa entre estos malditos zarzales.


	29. La Elegida

**Capítulo 29: La Elegida  
**

Los lóbregos tejados de Risco Rojo se vislumbraban tenuemente gracias a los débiles rayos del sol que se alzaban sobre el rojizo cielo matinal. El familiar sonido del agua descendiendo por la ladera de la montaña y el molino girando al compás del viento provocó en Elissa un extraño sentimiento de bienestar. Jamás había echado tanto de menos su hogar, y ahora que el castillo de Pináculo había desaparecido y el título de su familia era prácticamente una leyenda, el castillo del Arl Eamon era el único lugar en el que podía sentirse segura.

Los guardias de la entrada les recibieron con regocijo y palabras de agradecimiento, realizando reverencias y facilitando la entrada al castillo abriendo uno tras otro los portones principales. Elissa supuso entonces que las cenizas de Andraste habían hecho favorablemente su trabajo, de no ser así, las noticias de la muerte de Eamon habrían llegado a sus oídos nada más poner un pie en Risco Rojo.

La sala del trono estaba completamente iluminada y preparada para acoger a sus visitantes. A pesar de ser tan temprano, tanto el bann Teagan como el Arl Eamon estaban despiertos, vestidos con sus elegantes ropajes les recibieron con sendas sonrisas en el rostro. Elissa sintió como el cuerpo de Alistair se tensaba a su lado y apretaba con fuerza el collar plateado de su madre el cual llevaba desde hacía varios meses. Quizás, a pesar de saber que aquella situación debía suceder en un momento u otro, el reencuentro con Eamon era una ocasión difícil para él. ¿Cómo debía saludar al hombre que siendo apenas un niño lo había enviado a la Capilla para deshacerse de él?

Elissa observó el cansado rostro y las marcadas facciones de Eamon que a su vez la contemplaba con aire solemne. El Arl de su infancia era un hombre joven y cariñoso que jugaba con ella y le regalaba libros de su colección privada cuando Fergus la dejaba sola. Ahora, sin embargo, Eamon le recordaba a su padre, una persona seria y respetable que parecía sufrir en el más absoluto silencio. Las duras decisiones que hubieron de tomar en épocas difíciles les habían dado un aspecto mucho más envejecido del que realmente tenían. Eamon no podía ser muy mayor y a pesar de eso, su cabello era completamente plateado. Sus facciones, sin embargo, mostraban rastros de la juvenil belleza que, al igual que Teagan, antaño debían haber llamado la atención de más de una mujer casadera.

Eamon se levantó del trono en el que había permanecido sentado desde el comienzo y se aproximó a ellos lentamente. Sorprendentemente, sus pasos le llevaron hasta Alistair, que se removía inquieto mientras desviaba la mirada en todas direcciones. El Arl abrazó repentinamente al muchacho y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos durante un buen rato. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquello, el joven correspondió al abrazo posando ambas manos torpemente sobre la espalda del hombre.

-Has crecido mucho, chico – Dijo el Arl separándose de Alistair y observándolo con una expresión de orgullo y cariño propia de un padre.

-Yo… Emm… Me alegro de veros mi señor – Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del joven guarda a trompicones.

-Discúlpame Elissa, querida. Hacía muchos años que no veía a Alistar – Eamon fue entonces hacia la muchacha y la abrazó de igual forma que había hecho con Alistair – No puedo creer lo hermosa que te has vuelto. Aún recuerdo cuando correteabas por el castillo buscando orlesianos con los que pelear.

Elissa se sonrojó sutilmente ante aquel recuerdo de su infancia, pero sonrió con agrado al Arl. A pesar de la primera impresión que había tenido del hombre, Eamon seguía siendo el mismo hombre cariñoso y comprensivo de siempre.

-Me alegro de verle bien, mi señor – Saludó la joven – Confiaba en que mis compañeros llegaran a tiempo.

-Todo ha salido a la perfección – Teagan dio un paso al frente y besó la mano de Elissa – Tu compañera maga creó una poción de las cenizas de Andraste con la cual Eamon recuperó la conciencia al instante.

-Es un alivio para todos saber que os encontráis bien – Dijo Elissa tirando de Alistair que se había quedado muy quieto – **Algunos** de nosotros estábamos muy preocupados. ¿Verdad Alistair?

El muchacho miró con ojos vacíos a su compañera, y acto seguido movió la cabeza en sentido afirmativo.

-Jamás imaginé que vosotros dos terminaríais conociéndoos – Rió el Arl – Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que ya os habíais encontrado antes… En fin, supongo que estaréis cansados, ¿Por qué no os aseáis un poco y descansáis hasta la hora del almuerzo?

A Leliana, Wynne y Oghren les pareció una idea maravillosa puesto que llevaban toda la noche caminando sin descanso, sin embargo, Elissa y Alistair se quedaron en la sala del trono para poder hablar con Eamon antes de encontrarse con los demás. Ahora que tenían la ayuda de los enanos, elfos, magos y el ejército del propio Arl, era hora de marcar un nuevo objetivo en su aventura.

-Teagan y vuestros compañeros se ocuparon de ponerme al corriente de todo lo ocurrido en Ferelden – Eamon comenzó a pasearse por la sala – Loghain provoca una guerra civil con los engendros tenebrosos en nuestras mismas puertas… ¿Por qué estará actuando de ésta manera?

-Porque es un viejo egoísta que tan solo busca el hacerse con la corona – Bufó Alistair con odio.

-No, Alistair – Eamon negó con la cabeza – Largo tiempo hace que lo conozco y puedo decir que es un hombre muy sensato. Un hombre que nunca ha codiciado el poder.

-Yo estaba presente cuando anunció que iba a apoderarse del trono, Eamon – Intervino Teagan – Está loco de ambición.

-Loco si – Afirmó el Arl – Lo bastante como para matar a Cailan, tratar de asesinarme a mí y destruir mis tierras.

-Él no puede haber estado de acuerdo con el sacrificio de Cailan – Susurró Elissa – Adoraba a Maric, dejar morir a su hijo habría sido… Una traición.

Todos quedaron un instante en silencio ante aquella fría realidad.

-Ignoro lo que puede haberle pasado. Pero debemos detenerlo – Dijo Eamon – Sin embargo, no sé si estamos preparados para llevar esta guerra hasta su amarga conclusión.

-¡Luchemos contra él! – Propuso Alistair – Tenemos aliados. Si recuperáramos el control…

-No tenemos tiempo de lanzar una campaña militar contra él – Sentenció el Arl – Iniciar una guerra civil sería someter a Ferelden bajo el control de los engendros tenebrosos. Alguien debe rendirse si queremos conservar alguna posibilidad de combatir la Ruina.

-¿Está diciendo que debemos subyugarnos ante Loghain? – Preguntó Elissa.

-No, pero hay otras formas de luchar además de la espada – Eamon esbozó una leve sonrisa – Haré correr la voz sobre su traición, tanto contra mí como contra el rey. La acusación hará dudar a los aliados de Loghain, pero debemos combinarla con un desafío que no pueda ignorar.

Elissa sintió un escalofrío en su piel. Algo le decía que aquello no iba a ser nada bueno.

-Necesitamos a alguien cuyos derechos al trono sean más firmes que los de la hija de Loghain, la reina.

Su intuición no le había fallado. Había discutido mil veces con Alistair sobre su legítimo derecho al trono de Ferelden por ser descendiente directo del rey Maric, pero ahora que realmente aquello era una posibilidad y no una hipótesis, comenzaba a plantearse sus propios objetivos. ¿Qué sería de ella si Alistair finalmente aceptara ser rey?

-¿Qué significa eso? – Por lo visto Alistair había comprendido las palabras del Arl – ¿Pretendéis presentarme como candidato al trono? ¡Vosotros seríais mejores gobernantes que yo!

-Teagan y yo tenemos derechos indirectos por matrimonio, nuestra hermana era la difunta reina y esposa de Maric, Rowan. Pero reclamarlos nos pondría a la altura de Loghain – Explicó Eamon – Alistair, tú eres pariente directo del difunto rey. Cailan era tu hermano y Maric tu padre. La sangre Theirin corre por tus venas.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo? – Exclamó el muchacho - ¿A nadie le importan mis deseos?

Alistair miró a Elissa con el ceño fruncido, pero ésta bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Es tu responsabilidad, Alistair – Dijo Elissa sin mirar directamente al chico – Sin ti, Loghain vencerá. Debes hacerlo por el bien de Ferelden.

Alistair quedó en silencio. Elissa sentía como su mirada estaba fija en ella y dolía, dolía tener que decir algo así a sabiendas de que le haría sufrir. Ahora comprendía mejor las palabras de Wynne.

" _Los dos sois guardas grises, y él es el hijo de un rey. Tenéis responsabilidades que han de anteponerse a vuestros deseos personales."_

-Ya veo que aquí mi opinión no sirve de nada – Dijo Alistair apretando los puños con rabia – Si me disculpáis.

Dicho esto, el muchacho dio media vuelta y salió de la sala del trono con rapidez. Elissa se quedó inmóvil observando las grandes puertas de roble por las cuales el chico había desaparecido. Tenía tantas ganas de correr tras él, de decirle que lo sentía, que la perdonara…

-Tranquila, se le pasará – Dijo Teagan con una sonrisa - Siempre ha tenido aversión a estos temas.

-Volviendo a la cuestión principal, Elissa – Eamon recuperó el hilo de la conversación – Solo veo una posible salida a todo esto. Convocaré una gran asamblea, una reunión de toda la nobleza de Ferelden en la ciudad de Denerim. Allí Ferelden decidirá quién será su gobernante, para bien o para mal.

-Reuniré a algunos caballeros para que os escolten durante en el viaje – Dijo Teagan – Tanto Eamon como yo os acompañaremos. Saldremos al alba.

-Os estoy muy agradecida por haberme concedido vuestro tiempo, mis señores – Elissa realizó una reverencia – Si me disculpan me retiraré a mis aposentos, deseo reunirme con mis compañeros.

Sin esperar respuesta, la muchacha se dirigió con decisión hacia las puertas que momentos antes Alistair había atravesado. Caminó por los pasillos que meses atrás había recorrido en busca del origen del mal que acechaba Risco Rojo, sin saber que sería el propio hijo del Arl contra quien debería luchar.

Se fijó entonces en cada detalle de las paredes, de los cuadros que adornaban a éstas, de la deteriorada alfombra rojiza que cubría el suelo y en cada particularidad del castillo que llamara su atención. Los años habían pasado, sí, pero aún recordaba con claridad sus fugas de las fiestas que se solían celebrar en la sala del trono. Para ella era mucho más interesante descubrir monstruos y salvar doncellas que sonreír falsamente a algún lord desconocido.

Aquel sentimiento de familiaridad le acompañó hasta que finalmente encontró la sala en dónde estaban reunidos sus amigos. Un primer vistazo general le reveló que Alistair no se encontraba entre ellos, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo de divagar puesto que un hechizo purpura colisionó contra su pecho haciendo que todo su cuerpo se volviera rígido como una roca.

-No sé qué hacer contigo – Oyó decir a Morrigan – ¿Te congelo? ¿Te quemo? ¿Te tiro a los engendros tenebrosos?

La esbelta figura de la bruja se acercó a ella con aire amenazante mientras los demás les observaban en silencio.

-Vamos Morrigan – Dijo Leliana, que había cambiado su armadura por un fino vestido color añil – Déjala tranquila, llevamos toda la noche caminando sin parar. Estará cansada.

-Cállate hermana, ¿O quieres correr su misma suerte?

La voz de Leliana se apagó y la mujer se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Estaba decidiendo como matarte – Morrigan se acercó a la muchacha y tiró de uno de sus rizados mechones – ¿Te atreves a dejarme aquí sola durante tanto tiempo y pensabas que no habría represalias por ello?

-Oh vamos, tampoco ha sido para tanto – Zevran rió a carcajadas – Hemos tenido momentos muy… Románticos.

Roary lloriqueaba a los pies de su dueña deseoso de saltar sobre ella y llenar todo su rostro de babas.

-Bruja del demonio, no llevamos aquí ni una hora y ya estás causando problemas.

La voz que habló a las espaldas de Elissa hizo que su paralizada piel se erizara. Alistair pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla y se situó cerca de Morrigan, lo que provocó un pinchazo de dolor en el pecho de la muchacha.

-Vaya… Tenía la esperanza que los enanos te hubieran adoptado como mascota, pero por lo visto sois vosotros los que os habéis traído a una – Morrigan observó de reojo a Oghren que roncaba con la boca completamente abierta tumbado en el sofá justo al lado de Sten.

-Deshaz el hechizo, necesita descansar.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, templario idiota – Gruñó la maga – Déjame adivinar el porqué de tu mal humor… ¿Quizás el Arl Eamon te ha propuesto ser el próximo rey de Ferelden, pero tú no tienes lo que hay que tener para serlo?

Alistair reaccionó tan rápido que ni siquiera la propia Morrigan pudo defenderse. Con una sola mano sujetó con fuerza las muñecas de la mujer mientras que con la otra apretó levemente su cuello.

-No te metas en dónde no te llaman – Su mirada era de intenso odio – No estoy dispuesto a aguantar más tus tonterías, bruja.

-¡Basta ya! – Wynne se puso en pie rápidamente - ¡Alistair, es suficiente!

El hechizo que mantenía presa a Elissa se desvaneció, por lo que la muchacha recobró la movilidad y corrió hacia sus compañeros para intervenir en la pelea.

-¡¿De verdad creéis que es momento para discutir de esta manera?! – Chilló separándoles - ¡Estamos en medio de una Ruina y a las puertas de una guerra civil! ¡Madurad de una vez!

La mirada que Alistair le lanzó le heló la sangre. Era obvio que seguía enfadado por lo que había ocurrido, y aquello tan solo agravaba su situación. El muchacho comenzó a alejarse de la sala con paso decidido, pero Elissa fue más rápida y detuvo su huida agarrándole con fuerza del brazo. No iba a permitirlo, él fue el que tomó la decisión de pasarle la responsabilidad de liderar al grupo y como tal debía, al menos, escucharla.

-Haced el equipaje – Dijo Elissa sin desviar la mirada de los dorados ojos de Alistair – Salimos hacia Denerim al alba.

* * *

Roary correteaba por el dormitorio de invitados en dónde Elissa metía y retiraba sus cosas de la bolsa que utilizaba para transportar sus enseres personales una y otra vez. Estaba indecisa, ¿Debía llevar ropa formal para la gran asamblea o era mejor vestir su armadura por si la ocasión requería luchar contra Loghain? No lo había vuelto a ver desde Ostagar, y encontrarse con él cara a cara sabiendo todo lo que había hecho desde la muerte de Cailan… Para Alistair sería toda una tortura.

Alistair. Tras la discusión con Morrigan, Elissa había ido hasta su habitación para hablar, pero el muchacho había ignorado completamente su llamada así que, cabreada y malhumorada volvió a su habitación para descansar.

Roary saltó sobre la cama de bisel y observó a su dueña moviendo enérgicamente la cola. Elissa se arrodilló y abrazó al perro mientras éste apoyaba su gran cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Maldición Roary, tú eres el único que verdaderamente me entiende.

-¿Hablando con el chucho? ¿Tan perturbador fue entrar en los caminos de las profundidades?

Elissa se giró sorprendida. Morrigan había entrado en su habitación y la miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa. Roary al verla, corrió hacia ella y saltó posando sus patas delanteras en el pecho de la mujer.

-¡Maldito chucho! – Gruñó asqueada – ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te apoyes en mí?!

-No seas gruñona, Morrigan – Rió Elissa tirando con dificultad de Roary que se negaba a dejar en paz a la maga – Le gustas.

-Pues a mí no me gustan los perros, que pena – Bufó la bruja – No he venido a quejarme, Elissa. Quería hablar contigo.

La muchacha se levantó del suelo y miró a la mujer con curiosidad.

-Te escucho.

-Alistair ha venido a mi habitación y me ha pedido perdón – Morrigan se cruzó de brazos – No es algo que me concierna, pero sé que habíais discutido y pensé que sería un buen momento para que lo hablarais.

-No me importa en absoluto – Elissa dio media vuelta y siguió metiendo sus pertenencias en la bolsa de viaje – Es un crío y un irresponsable.

-Ahí estamos de acuerdo.

-Si quiere arreglarlo que venga a buscarme. Yo no pienso ir tras él como un perrito faldero – Roary gruñó en señal de queja.

-Te aseguro que no me incumbe lo más mínimo vuestra relación, pero…

-¡El libro!

Morrigan quedó en completo silencio ante el grito de emoción de la muchacha. Elissa se acercó a la bruja con el gran grimorio negro que había encontrado en el Circulo de los magos y se lo entregó a su amiga con satisfacción.

-Lo encontré en la torre de los magos, en el despacho del primer encantador – Explicó mostrándole el libro – No entiendo nada de lo que hay dentro y pensé que tú…

Morrigan le arrebató de un manotazo el grimorio y lo ojeó por encima pasando las paginas una tras otra con pasmosa rapidez. Elissa la miró con curiosidad hasta que la bruja estuvo satisfecha y lo cerró con un fuerte golpe.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto? No, supongo que no… Si lo hubieras sabido me lo habrías dado al instante.

-¿Qu-Que es? – Preguntó Elissa con timidez.

-Es el viejo grimorio de Flemeth – Susurró la maga con avidez – Oí hace mucho tiempo que un templario se lo arrebató, pero jamás imaginé que seguiría en el Círculo… Elissa, en el interior de éste libro están todos los secretos de mi madre.

Elissa ladeó la cabeza sin comprender muy bien a lo que Morrigans se refería. Había oído de sus compañeros que Flemeth era, o había sido, una poderosa apóstata de más de tropecientos años, venerada por muchos clanes como una diosa. Pero cuando ella la conoció no vio más que una ancianita peculiar y gruñona.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó la muchacha algo escéptica - ¿Qué Flemeth es en verdad la Flemeth de las leyendas?

Morrigan observó a la joven con expresión impasible durante un instante y acto seguido bajó la mirada de nuevo al libro.

-No sé si todo lo que las leyendas dicen es verdad – Dijo la mujer sin desviar la mirada de la lectura – Pero puedo asegurarte que Flemeth no es un ser humano normal. Además de que su vida no ha sido tan corta como lo será la tuya o la mía.

Elissa suspiró y dio la espalda a su compañera, reanudando la labor de empaquetar sus enseres de nuevo. De repente se percató de la presencia de un hermoso vestido rosado con decoraciones doradas que Eamon le había regalado. Estaba situado junto a su armadura de comandante que sus amigos habían conseguido en Pico de Soldado. ¿Qué debía llevar durante la Gran Asamblea? Un vestido sería apropiado dado su estatus noble, pero la armadura era necesaria si en algún momento a Loghain le parecía mejor idea llevar las cosas por la fuerza.

La joven suspiró y apartó el vestido con manos temblorosas. Aquella ya no era su vida, ya jamás podría volver a llevar un vestido sin guardar una daga oculta en su muslo. Su vida había cambiado, sin duda alguna, siempre había soñado con vivir aventuras y salvar al mundo, pero ahora que lo estaba experimentando de primera mano, todo aquello parecía más una pesadilla que una fantasía…

-Elissa – Oyó decir a Morrigan en un susurro – Hay una cosa en estos escritos que me ha… alterado.

A pesar de su tono pausado y tranquilo, el rostro de Morrigan se había vuelto blanco como el papel. Un sudor incipiente brotaba de su frente y se deslizaba por su rostro mientras sus enormes ojos observaban con miedo las desgastadas páginas del grimorio.

-Aquí – La mujer señaló un párrafo en particular mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Elissa – Flemeth explica con todo detalle los medios por los que ha conseguido sobrevivir durante siglos.

Elissa observó en silencio a Morrigan, invitándola a continuar mientras que Roary apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de la bruja.

-Flemeth ha engendrado muchas hijas a lo largo de su dilatada vida. Las leyendas de los _chasind_ mencionan con frecuencia a las brujas de la espesura, pero yo nunca las he visto y siempre me pregunté por qué.

-¿Los _chas…_?

-¡Y ahora lo sé! No hay muchas, sino una sola. Flemeth, cuando su cuerpo sucumbe a la vejez, engendra una hija. Y llegado el momento, se apodera de su cuerpo.

Elissa miró a Morrigan con expresión de escepticismo, pero la bruja no la miraba a ella, sus ojos observaban un vacío inexistente en la pared del dormitorio. Parecía que toda realidad, todo lo que había creído hasta el momento se había desvanecido. Elissa apoyó su brazo en los hombros de la mujer y la abrazó con cariño. Morrigan reaccionó a aquel gesto de afecto con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza, pero no se apartó.

-Morrigan, no saques conclusiones precipitadas – Susurró Elissa – Si lo que dices fuera verdad, Flemeth no habría corrido el riesgo de dejarte ir con nosotros.

-No lo sé… Puede que sea verdad lo que nos dijo, que los engendros tenebrosos son tan peligrosos para ella como para los demás. O puede que crea que este viaje me hará más poderosa – Suspiró la bruja – Así que todo esto nos lleva a una única salida: Flemeth debe morir.

Elissa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Te estás escuchando? – Preguntó – Es de tu madre de quien hablas.

-Sí, de la mujer que quiere apoderarse de mi cuerpo para ser inmortal – Morrigan se puso en pie, ya recuperada de la conmoción inicial – No pienso quedarme sentada como un saco vacío esperando a que lo llenen. Flemeth debe morir y para ello necesito tu ayuda.

-Si lo que dices es cierto y Flemeth es una especie de dios todopoderoso, ¿Qué posibilidades tengo yo de matarla? – Aquella conversación se estaba volviendo más inverosímil a medida que avanzaba.

-Confío más en ti que ninguna otra persona – Admitió Morrigan – Si alguien puede matar a un Dios, esa eres tú. Además, no olvides que eres la elegida. Si vas a ver a Flemeth quizás encuentres más de una respuesta a todas las preguntas que rondan por tu cabeza.

Morrigan salió de la habitación sin despedirse y dejando tras aquella conversación una estela de dudas e indecisiones que estaban torturando a la muchacha. ¿Podría más la curiosidad que el sentido común?

* * *

-Aquí estás de nuevo.

La espesura de Korcari no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. La oscuridad, el frío y la humedad estaban presentes en cada rincón del frondoso boscaje. Elissa atravesó con cuidado los árboles hasta que llegó al pequeño claro en donde se vislumbraba el humo perteneciente a la choza de madera situada bajo una pequeña colina y a los pies del inmenso estanque en donde Flemeth le esperaba apoyada en un tronco de árbol. Sorpresivamente, durante el camino no se había encontrado con ningún engendro tenebroso, a pesar de que sabía que la espesura estaba atestada de aquellas criaturas. ¿Quizás Flemeth le había protegido con su magia al sentir su presencia?

-Qué extraño, vienes sola – Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa de soslayo - ¿Mi preciosa niña no ha querido hacerme una visita?

-Me temo que no.

-Maravilloso. La hermosa Morrigan ha encontrado el modo de hacerte bailar a su son. Es una música encantadora, ¿Verdad?

-Te equivocas, Flemeth – Negó Elissa dando un paso al frente – He venido por mi propia voluntad.

-Así que tienes un motivo por el cual has decidido atravesar media Ferelden para hablar conmigo – La bruja hizo un ademán a la muchacha para que se aproximara a ella, pero la joven no se movió de su sitio – Interesante. Te escucho.

-Antes de eso quiero hablar sobre Morrigan – La muchacha adoptó un tono sombrío – Ha descubierto la forma en la que prolongas tu vida, Flemeth. A pesar de que no llego a creer del todo que tu intención sea matarla para apoderarte de su cuerpo, Morrigan es para mí una persona importante en mi vida y quiero protegerla. No sé si luchar contigo servirá de algo, pero…

-Así que para evitar eso Morrigan te ha dicho que debes matarme – La bruja rió a carcajadas – Querida niña, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis motivos por los cuales decido alargar mi esperanza de vida, pero te puedo asegurar que no voy a apoderarme del cuerpo de Morrigan. Creerme o no, es tu decisión.

Elissa observó fijamente los dorados ojos de Flemeth, casi idénticos a los de su hija, y un sentimiento de congoja se apoderó de ella.

-Te creo – Susurró la muchacha – Ninguna madre puede anhelar la muerte de su propio hijo, pero Morrigan confía en mí.

-¿Así que de todas formas lucharás contra mi tu sola? ¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

-A excepción de Morrigan, nadie sabe que he venido. Me escapé del campamento durante una noche de guardia para venir aquí. Ellos deben estar llegando a Denerim.

-¿Y vas a desperdiciar tu prematura existencia en algo tan estúpido como intentar derrotarme? – Flemeth volvió a reír – Mira niña, si en tu lugar hubiera aparecido tu amiguito el joven y guapo guarda gris, podría permitirme unos minutos de diversión para desconectar de esta maldita rutina. Pero ambas sabemos que tú eres distinta a los demás, así que ahórrame el esfuerzo, coge mi otro grimorio y llévaselo a Morrigan como trofeo. Dile que me has matado.

Elissa abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Intuía desde el comienzo que Flemeth sabría algo sobre ella, sobre la pesada carga que llevaba en su espalda desde la noche de su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Aquel era el momento idóneo para descubrirlo, y no iba a perder su oportunidad, ni por Morrigan ni por nadie.

-Está bien – Accedió la muchacha – Pero a cambio quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre mí. Sobre la palabra "Elegida".

Flemeth miró a la chica sin expresión alguna. Sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón de su cuerpo, escrutando centímetro a centímetro cualquier peculiaridad de su persona. Quizás valoraba si realmente valía la pena hablar sobre ello o no.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que se algo sobre eso? – Preguntó finalmente.

-La primera vez que nos conocimos dijiste algo extraño sobre mí y mi futuro, y ahora acabas de decir que soy especial – La joven frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, déjame cambiar de pregunta. ¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?

Elissa bajó la mirada hacia sus botas. No estaba segura de como contestar a aquello.

-No sé nada – Contestó temerosa – Los demonios, espíritus y dragones me hablan, me llaman "La elegida". Oigo una voz cada noche que me reclama… Me dice que no puedo escapar de mi destino… Es el archidemonio.

Flemeth observó a la temblorosa joven durante unos instantes antes de chasquear la lengua.

-Entonces no hay mucho que decir al respecto – Dijo restándole importancia.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! – Elissa no podía creer lo que oía – ¿Qué significa ser la elegida? ¿Por qué comprendo a los dragones?

-Tienes un destino que seguir, niña, y nadie puede evitarlo – Flemeth habló casi en un susurro – Algo en ti cambiará el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, sin embargo y a pesar de que tienes un gran papel en este juego, tú no eres la elegida.

Elissa quedó en completo silencio. ¿Qué ella no era la elegida? ¡Pero si aquella palabra había sido referida a su persona incontables veces por seres que estaban más allá de su comprensión! ¿Cómo era posible que Flemeth dijera aquello si el mismísimo archidemonio le susurraba palabras dulces cada noche?

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto – Flemeth se rascó la barbilla – Tu eres la mujer que ha sido elegida para portar en ti aquello que distorsionará totalmente nuestra realidad – La anciana se acercó a ella – Que sea bueno o malo eso es algo que está en tu mano decidir. Una decisión, una simple decisión y tu destino cambiará por completo. Pero tú eres la única capaz de realizar tal hazaña.

Flemeth fue hacia la cabaña de madera y tras unos minutos de silencio volvió as salir con un gran grimorio violáceo de ornamentación plateada que entregó a la muchacha.

-Vete, y no tengas miedo en seguir tu camino. En ocasiones es mejor caminar a ciegas que mirar directamente hacia la luz.


	30. Loghain Mac Tir

**Capítulo 30: Loghain Mac Tir  
**

La gran capital se mostraba ante ella con aquellos altos y grisáceos techos que entristecían el bermejo cielo del crepúsculo. Denerim se hallaba tal cual como la recordaba en su última visita meses atrás, con la única diferencia de que la nieve había sido sustituida por el usual empedrado de las calles y los tejados blanquecinos ahora eran el hogar de muchos pájaros que habían migrado a Ferelden por la llegada de la primavera.

Tras caminar en círculos durante largo rato por la plaza principal dónde estaba situado el mercado, la muchacha decidió pedir indicaciones sobre la ubicación de la hacienda del Arl Eamon. Sin embargo, antes de tomar ninguna decisión, un gran grupo de niños ataviados con armaduras y espadas de madera colisionaron contra sus piernas haciéndole caer con un golpe sordo.

-Oh no… - Dijo uno de los niños muy pálido – Hemos chocado contra una gran bestia.

-¡Que dices Jamien! – Otro jovencito se acercó al primero y tiró de él – Tenemos que pedir perdón.

Elissa se frotó el dolorido trasero y se puso en pie lentamente bajo la atenta y horrorizada mirada de los muchachos.

-Malditos críos – Rugió con voz grave mientras levantaba los brazos - ¡Como osáis desafiar al mismísimo archidemonio!

La expresión de los niños cambió rápidamente y todos alzaron sus armas de madera dispuestos a luchar contra Elissa, que corrió por la plaza persiguiéndoles bajo la crítica mirada de algunos adultos.

-¿Elisabeth?

Elissa detuvo un instante su feroz batalla con los pequeños y dio media vuelta buscando al sujeto que había pronunciado su nombre. Bann Teagan estaba a una distancia cercana de dónde se encontraba, con un gran paquete entre sus brazos y observando, con expresión de verdadero asombro, a la joven. El suelo se vio repentinamente muy cercano y Elissa cayó de bruces bajo una lluvia de tímidos golpes propinados por las astilladas espadas de madera de los niños, que vitoreaban animadamente a causa de su inesperada victoria.

-¡Viva! – Decían - ¡Hemos derrotado al archidemonio!

-Al archidemonio no sé, pero yo me he llevado unos cuantos cardenales – Rió Elissa poniéndose en pie mientras observaba como el grupo se alejaba trotando.

-Por el Hacedor, ¿Os encontráis bien? – Teagan reaccionó con lentitud acercándose a la muchacha y ofreciéndole su pañuelo de seda para limpiar el barro de su rostro – Por favor perdonadme. Es que vuestra aparición ha sido un tanto… Desconcertante.

-¿Desconcertante? – Preguntó Elissa aceptando el pañuelo - ¿Por qué?

Teagan abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese instante Eamon apareció tras él, llevando consigo a dos fornidos guardias que caminaban a cada lado del hombre observando con desconfianza todo aquello que les rodeaba. No era de extrañar aquel comportamiento, el Arl había sido envenenado anteriormente, y un segundo intento de asesinato en la ciudad en dónde se encontraba Loghain no sería extraño.

-Que Andraste nos guarde, ¿No es esa Elissa? – Preguntó el Arl con una gran sonrisa.

-Así es, hermano.

-¡Querida! Menudo susto nos has dado – Eamon abrazó a la muchacha – Te dábamos por perdida.

-Ahora mismo me dirigía a su hacienda, mi señor – Dijo Elissa, algo cohibida por las muestras de afecto del Arl – Pero me perdí y una cosa llevó a la otra…

-Nosotros estábamos a punto de regresar. Acompáñanos querida, estoy seguro que tus compañeros se pondrán muy felices de verte sana y salva.

Elissa caminó junto al Arl y el bann Teagan atravesando el mercado y dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la plaza. Allí, a pocos metros de donde había chocado con los niños que jugaban a ser guerreros, llegó a las puertas de la finca del Arl Eamon.

Era mucho menos esplendorosa que el palacio de Risco Rojo, pero de igual manera la estructura resultaba asombrosa. Grandes y sólidas murallas de piedra rodeaban por completo el edificio. En lo alto de las elevadas torres ondeaban los estandartes con el escudo de Risco Rojo, Denerim y Ferelden, ofreciendo así algo de color a la grisácea edificación que compartía el mismo triste color que el resto de viviendas de la capital.

Justo en la entrada de la finca había un jardín meticulosamente conservado en dónde varios guardias y soldados deambulaban aburridos encargados de vigilar la inactividad de las puertas principales. En aquél mismo lugar, un qunari sin cuernos corría de un lado a otro lanzando una improvisada pelota de tela vieja a un gran mabari de guerra color miel que ladraba estrepitosamente.

Elissa se apoyó en el grueso muro que rodeaba la finca y observó como el normalmente callado e inexpresivo Sten sonreía abiertamente a Roary mientras éste saltaba y movía su pequeña cola. Era un recíproco sentimiento de amistad.

-Sten… Si algún día tomo la decisión de seguir adelante… Por favor, cuida de Roary.

El qunari se detuvo en seco y giró el rostro hacia donde se encontraban Eamon, Teagan y Elissa. Roary dejó caer la pelota que llevaba en la boca y corrió hacia el muro mientras saltaba intentando alcanzar el rostro de la joven. De igual manera que lo había hecho Roary, Sten corrió hacia la chica y con un rápido movimiento la levantó sujetándola por las axilas e introduciéndola en el interior del jardín.

- _Kadan_ – Dijo el qunari – Sigues viva. Cuando marchaste sin decir nada pensamos que habías decidido abandonar la lucha.

-¿No sabíais donde estaba? – Preguntó Elissa algo sorprendida pero complacida - ¿Morrigan no dijo nada?

-¿La _saarebas_? – Sten la miró extrañado – No, no nos dijo nada.

-Supongo que, si lo hubiera dicho, Alistair habría insistido en ir a buscarme – Elissa suspiró – Sten, ya puedes bajarme, es un poco… Vergonzoso que me cojas así, parezco una niña.

El qunari situó a Elissa de nuevo en el suelo, cosa que permitió a Roary poder saltar sobre ella y cubrir todo su rostro de babas.

-¿Hace mucho que llegasteis a Denerim? – Preguntó Elissa acariciando la cabeza del mabari.

-No, hace dos días – Respondió Sten saludando con la cabeza a Eamon y Teagan que habían atravesado los muros de la hacienda – Nos desviamos del camino hacia una fortaleza llamada Ostagar.

Elissa abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, pero no preguntó nada. ¡Habían estado tan cerca unos de otros! Pero si Morrigan no les había dicho nada sobre su viaje a la espesura, significaba que aquello había sido algo imprevisto. La joven caminó pensativa mientras Roary trotaba a su lado hasta las puertas principales del edificio. Nada más poner un pie sobre la rojiza y polvorienta alfombra del vestíbulo, un agudo chillido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Leliana había gritado tan fuerte al verla que el resto de sus compañeros habían desenvainado sus armas.

Todos estaban juntos, reunidos en el recibidor situados en posición de media luna que daba a entender que estaban discutiendo sobre un tema serio. Leliana lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su hombro provocando que Elissa se tambaleara peligrosamente puesto que la mujer dejaba caer todo su peso hacia abajo.

-¡Leliana! – Gritó Elissa intentando mantener el equilibrio – ¡Por el Hacedor, mantén la calma! Estamos en el castillo del Arl.

-Perdóname – Sollozó la joven apartándose de su amiga – Pero cuando te he visto entrar no podía creerlo… Estábamos decidiendo el ir a buscarte y yo no... Yo no…

Leliana retomó su llanto haciendo que Elissa la abrazara para consolarla. Sten le había dicho que Morrigan no había informado sobre su pequeña fuga, y la reacción de Leliana corroboraba aquél hecho, pero ¿Ni siquiera les había dicho que estaba bien?

Wynne se acercó a ellas y posó su mano en el hombro de Elissa con ojos vidriosos. La muchacha se separó de Leliana y se aproximó a la maga.

-Ya estoy en casa – Dijo cogiendo su mano y sonriendo.

Wynne, sorprendida pero feliz, correspondió a aquél gesto abrazando a la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y bien?

Morrigan esperaba con un brazo extendido y el ceño fruncido mientras observaba la escena con expresión de asco. Elissa sonrió y extrajo de su zurrón el grimorio de Flemeth.

-Te lo prometí.

-Jamás dudé en que lo harías, Elissa – La mujer asió el libro y lo guardó con disimulo bajo la curiosa mirada de todos sus compañeros – Aunque me alegro de que estés bien.

Todos la rodeaban, todos se alegraban de que siguiera con vida y, sin embargo, ella tan solo podía pensar en él. El muchacho, desarreglado y con desgreñada barba de varios días sin afeitar le miraba con ojos muy abiertos. El normalmente levantado cabello de Alistair se encontraba caído sobre su frente, ocultando así parcialmente sus dorados y cansados ojos, rodeados por dos grandes ojeras violáceas dándole al joven guarda un malogrado aspecto de mendigo.

Elissa se quedó mirándole sin saber muy bien cómo debía dirigirse a él. Estaba enfadada, a pesar de que no abandonó el grupo hasta que llegaron a la linde de la espesura de Korcari, Alistair no le había dirigido la palabra desde su discusión en Risco Rojo. No obstante, al ver aquel fatigado rostro y la expresión de alivio que allí se mostraba, un sentimiento de cariño se apoderó de ella, así que la muchacha avanzó hasta el joven y le abrazó con toda la fuerza que sus magullados brazos le permitieron.

-Perdóname por irme sin avisar – Dijo en un susurro apoyando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

Alistair le devolvió el abrazo con tanto ímpetu que, de no ser por su armadura de guarda comandante, estaba segura de que le habría roto alguna costilla. El joven comenzó a sollozar ruidosamente mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de la camisa informal que vestía.

-Por un momento llegue a pensar que… - Gimió el chico.

Elissa acarició su rostro secando sus lágrimas y proporcionándole palabras de consuelo que se vieron interrumpidas por un seco carraspeo a sus espaldas. La joven palideció de repente. Había olvidado por completo la presencia, no solo de sus compañeros que estaban más que acostumbrados a sus muestras de afecto, si no del bann Teagan y Arl Eamon. Si descubrían su relación con Alistair aquello podría convertirse en un verdadero problema.

-Bu-Bueno – Tartamudeó – Creo que es muy tarde ya para…

De repente, Alistair sujetó su rostro con fuerza y, sin previo aviso, besó sus labios ante la estupefacta mirada de sus espectadores. Elissa gesticuló sin mediar palabra observando horrorizada al muchacho que cambiaba lentamente su común gesto risueño a una expresión de verdadero bochorno mientras sus mejillas y orejas se tornaban de un brillante escarlata.

-Ejem – Una pequeña elfa vestida con el atuendo propio de una sirvienta se acercó al grupo con timidez – Disculpen la interrupción. Vengo a informarles de que la cena está lista.

* * *

Elissa se rascaba la cabeza, indecisa. Sobre su cama había dos hermosos vestidos de seda de la mejor calidad de toda Ferelden. Según una de las doncellas, el Arl Eamon había ordenado retirar la armadura de la muchacha y, por consiguiente, debía llevar alguna de aquellas dos prendas. Tras decidirse por el vestido rosa, la joven se vistió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando un golpe en la puerta le extrajo de su ensimismamiento.

-Elissa – Era la voz del Arl - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? ¿Estás visible?

La joven suspiró. Desde el beso fortuito de Alistair la noche anterior, temía por la llegada de aquel momento. Era obvio que, siendo Alistair el heredero al trono, la relación, no solo con alguien de clase inferior puesto que su título de noble ya no era válido, con su compañera y guarda gris era motivo de discusión.

-Adelante.

Eamon abrió la puerta con cuidado y accedió a la habitación con una gran sonrisa al ver a la muchacha con el vestido que él mismo le había regalado.

-Eso es – Dijo con orgullo – Ese es el tipo de ropa que te queda bien. Esa armadura no te hacía justicia. Cuando vi que dejaste los vestidos en tu habitación de Risco Rojo me puse muy triste.

-No es mi intención ofenderle mi señor, pero ahora la armadura es mi vestimenta. Los vestidos y ropajes casuales no son adecuados para mí.

-Entiendo que lleves armadura cuando estés en una batalla, pero Elissa querida, eres joven y hermosa. Tus ropajes deben ser los vestidos y tus armas esos bellos ojos verdes – Eamon sonrió – Aunque creo que ya no necesitas conquistar a ningún hombre ¿Verdad?

La muchacha se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hasta sus dorados zapatos y la brillante pedrería que los adornaba. Estaba segura de que a Leliana le encantarían, era una obsesa de los zapatos.

-Lo siento, yo…

-¿Por qué te disculpas? – Preguntó el Arl, extrañado – La verdad es que fue una sorpresa para mi ver a Alistair mostrar ese… Afecto por ti. Pero es una gran noticia.

Elissa observó extrañada al hombre, que se sentó en una butaca cercana y suspiró mientras frotaba con insistencia sus sienes.

-Olvida que soy de clase baja.

-Eres la hija de Bryce Cousland, anterior Teyrn de Pináculo. Y hermana de Fergus Cousland, futuro Teyrn. Tu sangre es noble, y a pesar de que ese maldito Howe haya manchado con sus calumnias el nombre de tu familia, te aseguro que pagará por ello.

Elissa sintió como una parte del vacío que albergaba su corazón se llenaba. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que alguien le dijera eso. Deseaba con toda su alma que su familia volviera a llevar con orgullo su título, sus tierras… La palabra de Eamon significaba mucho para ella.

-Sin embargo, mi señor, soy una guarda gris – Dijo la muchacha – Los guardas grises no pueden tener hijos. Yo no puedo darle a Alistair el heredero que necesita.

-Eso no es del todo correcto, Elissa – Susurró el Arl – Sí que es cierto que los guardas grises tienen pocas probabilidades de tener descendencia, pero no es imposible. Te lo digo por… Experiencia.

Elissa ladeó levemente la cabeza extrañada. ¿Por experiencia?

Unos golpecitos apresurados al otro lado de la puerta interrumpieron la conversación y una pequeña elfa de dorados cabellos irrumpió en el dormitorio.

-Mi señor – Dijo con voz chillona – Tiene visita, Loghain Mac Tir está esperándole en el vestíbulo.

La joven observó a Eamon con sorpresa, pero el hombre no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. El Arl se levantó de la butaca con parsimonia y ordenó a la niña que se retirara.

-Bueno, ha tardado más de lo esperado – Dijo con una media sonrisa.

Eamon y Elissa salieron de la habitación y fueron en busca de Alistair. El muchacho se encontraba en una pequeña sala común reunido con sus demás compañeros y jugando animadamente a las cartas con Zevran. La expresión del chico cambió rápidamente al oír la noticia sobre la visita de Loghain, y le faltó tiempo para ponerse en pie y seguirles por los amplios pasillos de la hacienda hasta el vestíbulo principal.

Loghain Mac Tir les esperaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido apoyado en una de las columnas del recibidor. Junto a él se hallaba una joven mujer de colosal armadura y oscuro cabello recogido en una coleta que parecía vigilar todos los movimientos del comandante. La tercera y última persona que les acompañaba provocó que a Elissa se le helara la sangre. Rendon Howe permanecía muy cerca de sus compañeros, con aspecto enfermizo y débil, observaba con superioridad a todo aquél que pasara cerca suyo, confiado por tener a su lado al mismísimo comandante.

Elissa tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo por no correr hasta Howe y estrangularlo allí mismo. Maldecía por haber permitido a Eamon llevarse su espada junto con su armadura, en aquellos instantes, Howe estaría tumbado en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

-Loghain – Saludó fríamente Eamon – Es… Un honor que el regente encuentre tiempo para recibirme personalmente.

-¿Cómo podría no dar la bienvenida a un hombre tan importante como para convocar a todos los señores de Ferelden mientras la Ruina se abre camino sobre nuestras tierras?

Había sonado tan irónico y forzado, que la situación podía definirse como cómica. El Loghain que se presentaba ante ellos ya no guardaba aquél esplendor que antaño había intimidado tantas veces a Elissa, la vejez y el cansancio habían causado estragos en él. Sus marcadas facciones se desdibujaban en una máscara de supremacía que parecía poder derrumbarse en cualquier momento. En su oscuro cabello se entreveían incipientes encanecimientos que acentuaban todavía más su fatiga. Aquel no era el Loghain que conocía, aquel no era un hombre loco de poder.

Alistair apretaba fuertemente los puños, quizás utilizando todo su autocontrol para no saltar sobre Loghain como ella lo estaba haciendo con Howe. Tener delante al responsable de, no solo la muerte de cientos de valientes hombres y mujeres, sino también de todos los guardas grises de Frelden, debía ser duro para él.

-La Ruina es precisamente la razón de que esté aquí. Muerto Cailan, Ferelden debe tener un rey para enfrentarse a los engendros tenebrosos – Explicó Eamon.

-Ferelden ya tiene un líder fuerte: Su reina. Y yo dirijo sus ejércitos – Loghain habló con rabia contenida.

-Si es Anora quien gobierna, que hable ella – Elissa, sin poder contener más sus ansias, dio un paso al frente y encaró a Loghain – Conociéndola como la conozco, no me creo que se haya quedado en casa sentada sin hacer nada.

-¿Quién es ésta, Eamon? – Loghain frunció aún más el ceño - ¿Una vagabunda que has recogido en los caminos? Yo pensaba que sólo hacías de doncella con bastardos reales.

Alistair se mordió el labio inferior con furia.

-Vaya, es una pena que vuestra memoria esté tan mal como vuestro aspecto, mi señor – Gruñó Elissa – Nos conocimos en Ostagar. Soy Elisabeth Cousland, guarda gris.

Loghain palideció repentinamente y las palabras se le atragantaron durante un instante. Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse, pero cuando habló, lo hizo de forma tranquila y serena.

-¿En Ostagar? – Dijo en tono burlón – Pues claro, la recluta que llamó la atención de Cailan… Aunque me atrevo a decir que no sería la primera vez ¿Verdad?

Elissa tragó saliva. Así que **sí** se acordaba de ella.

-En fin, volviendo al tema en cuestión, Eamon – Loghain suspiró – Veo que no has reconocido a mi acompañante, Rendon Howe, Arl de Amaranthine y Teyrn de Pináculo.

¡¿QUÉ?!

La sangre hervía en sus venas, sentía el odio recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras por su mente tan solo transcurrían imágenes sobre los últimos momentos de su familia en la bodega de Pináculo. Y el hombre que había provocado la muerte de sus padres y había difamado sobre el nombre de su familia acusándoles de traición estaba allí de pie, sonriendo presuntuosamente y adueñándose del título de Teyrn perteneciente a su hermano.

-Y, claro está, Arl de Denerim, tras la… Desgraciada muerte de Urien en Ostagar. No es que quiera hacer ostentación de riqueza, pero así es – Dijo Howe con un deje de superioridad en la voz.

Su poca paciencia terminó desbordándose. Elissa saltó sobre Howe haciéndole caer al suelo con un golpe sordo y comenzó a propinarle un sinfín de puñetazos que, junto con la inmovilización del peso de su cuerpo, impidió al Arl poder defenderse de manera alguna.

Nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el desastre, por lo que Howe cayó irremediablemente bajo el ataque de Elissa. El primero en llegar hasta ella fue el mismísimo Loghain, que, tras hacer un ademán a su guardia ser Cauthrien, para que bajara el arma, corrió hasta la muchacha y la sujetó con fuerza por ambas muñecas levantándola con suma facilidad.

-¡Niña estúpida!, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron durante un leve instante, y Elissa observó aquellos ojos claros que destellaban con intensidad ante su propia visión. Su mente viajó a través de los años, hasta el primer encuentro con el comandante. Sus miradas se cruzaron de igual manera, y a pesar de la hosca expresión que el hombre había mostrado ante ella, le obsequió con una tierna caricia en sus dorados cabellos.

"Eres muy bonita" Le había dicho "Seguro que te convertirás en una mujer hermosa".

-¡Maldita niña engreída! – Howe se había levantado mientras limpiaba con su brazo el rastro de sangre que se deslizaba por su nariz - ¡Loghain! Es una maldita guarda gris, tenemos que…

-Ya es suficiente – Dijo el comandante liberando a la muchacha de su agarre.

-Pero…

-Suficiente he dicho – Loghain miró por última vez a Elissa y acto seguido dio media vuelta – Esperaba convencerte para que abandonaras tus absurdas pretensiones, Eamon, pero ya veo que mis esfuerzos no llegan a nada. Me alegro de que Rowan no siga con vida para ver como su hermano divide la gran nación que ella tanto luchó por restablecer.

-No puedo perdonar lo que has hecho, Loghain – La voz de Eamon mostraba plena tristeza – Tal vez el Hacedor sí pueda, pero yo no.

-El emperador de Orlais también creía que yo no podría acabar con él – Dijo Loghain dando un paso al frente – No esperéis más clemencia de la que le mostré a él. Haría cualquier cosa por mi patria.

-¿Eso también incluye el matar a Cailan? – Elissa habló con voz grave – Lo habéis hecho, habéis traicionado a Maric.

Loghain palideció de nuevo, pero esta vez no se atrevió a contestar. Salió rápidamente de la hacienda seguido muy de cerca por ser Cauthrien y el magullado Howe. Elissa se quedó de pie observando la gran puerta por dónde el hombre había desaparecido. Aquélla era la realidad, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo.

-Howe ha tenido suerte de que no llevaras contigo tu espada – Alistair avanzó hasta su lado y le cogió de la mano con delicadeza – Has sido muy valiente al plantarle cara a Loghain.

-Valiente y temeraria – Admitió Eamon con la mirada perdida – Loghain podría haberte encarcelado por blasfemias si hubiera querido.

-Ese no era Loghain – Sentenció Elissa bajo la extraña mirada de ambos hombres.

Instantes después, la misma sirvienta que les había avisado de la llegada de Loghain apareció entre las sombras informándoles de que la doncella de la reina Anora había llegado a la finca por una de las puertas traseras. Por lo visto, Anora había sido confinada en el castillo de Howe por ser una amenaza para el reinado de su padre.

-¿Crees que podemos confiar en ella? – Preguntó Alistair, indeciso.

-No lo sé, Anora no me tiene en gran estima, y por mi podría quedarse encerrada en el castillo eternamente – Elissa terminó de colocarse la armadura y se miró al espejo – Pero tengo una larga conversación pendiente con Rendon Howe.


	31. Una reina y una venganza

_Nota:_

 _¡Hola a todos/as!_

 _¡Hemos llegado al capítulo 31! Increíble, parece que fue ayer cuando comencé con el fanfic, y ahora estamos a unos pocos capítulos de terminar esta primera parte. Muchas gracias a los que me habéis acompañado hasta aquí, espero que inquisition os guste tanto como os está gustando origins._

 _Quería comentar éste capítulo por varias razones. Aquí hay una escena bastante desagradable (No os voy a decir cuál, aunque imagino que ya lo sabréis) en la que uno de los personajes utiliza palabras un poco... desagradables. No me gusta utilizar éste tipo de vocabulario en mis historias, vosotros mismos os habréis percatado de que mis personajes no hablan con este tipo de frases (A excepción de alguna de nuestra fantástica Morrigan), pero dada la personalidad y el asco que le tengo a éste, me pareció lo más correcto hacerlo así, de todas formas he intentado censurar las palabras feas con *, es muy poquita cosa pero al menos no queda tan desentonado._

 _Otra cosa que quería deciros es que en un momento dado hablo del escudo de los Cousland. La verdad es que a pesar de que he buscado por todas partes no he descubierto el tipo de planta que forman el escud, así que me lo he inventado. Si alguien sabe el verdadero nombre de la planta que me lo ponga en los comentarios. ¡No sabéis el tiempo que me he pasado buscando!_

 _Para terminar agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios, vuestras visitas y que os esté gustanto tanto Elissa. Estoy preparando algo especial para descansar antes de comenzar Inquisition, espero que os guste mucho._

 _Ya os dejo con el capítulo, jejeje._

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos y hasta la semana que viene!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Una reina y una venganza.**

Elissa saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a unos guardias que pasaban por su lado. La muchacha caminaba cabizbaja pisando torpemente con aquella armadura prestada que era demasiado ancha para ella.

El castillo del Arl de Denerim era de dimensiones desmesuradas en comparación a la pequeña hacienda de Eamon, y aquello tan solo dificultaba la búsqueda de Anora por el lugar. Por suerte, el hecho de estar tan desorientados no llamaba la atención puesto que Howe contrataba a tantos soldados nuevos al día que unos nuevos reclutas perdidos por el edificio no parecían ser nada fuera de lo común.

La muchacha caminó junto a Morrigan, Zevran, Alistair y Erlina, la doncella de la reina, que intentaba guiarles torpemente por los abarrotados pasillos del castillo. Las paredes de roca maciza se elevaban hasta el alto techo creando el efecto de amplitud a lo que en realidad eran estrechos corredores en donde a duras penas podían pasar tres personas a la vez. Tanto la estructura exterior como el interior del castillo se hallaban en muy mal estado, los muebles estaban apolillados y roídos, la mayoría corrompidos por la humedad. Sabía que Howe se había hecho con el castillo a la fuerza tras la muerte del Arl de Denerim en Ostagar. Había asesinado a los seguidores de la familia y ahora se dedicaba a reclutar nuevos guardias para su propia protección.

"Que ironía" Pensó Elissa "Su obsesión por la seguridad será lo que le matará".

El grupo caminó en línea recta sin levantar sospecha alguna, atravesando infinitas habitaciones, todas atestadas de jóvenes guardias que deambulaban pasando las horas muertas jugando a las cartas o hablando de temas sin importancia. Elissa observó a los hombres bostezar despreocupadamente mientras en su fuero interno una ira incipiente crecía de forma progresiva. Los mejores guerreros habían muerto en Ostagar, y la guerra contra los engendros tenebrosos estaba a punto de llegar. ¿Serían aquellos hombres capaces de defender a los habitantes de Denerim del peligro mortal que suponía la Ruina?

El camino se hacía intenso a medida que avanzaban sin poder encontrar el lugar en donde Howe tenía presa a Anora. Elissa no cesaba de mirar alrededor, alerta de cualquier indicio que pudiera delatar los aposentos de Howe. Anora no le importaba lo más mínimo, ni siquiera el bienestar de Ferelden. Su único objetivo en aquel momento era tomar venganza del asesinato de su familia. Howe ya llevaba demasiado tiempo gozando de un poder que no le pertenecía.

Sin embargo, recorrieron los eternos pasillos del castillo y ni Howe ni Anora aparecieron. Cabía la posibilidad de que el primero estuviera fuera, lamiendo los pies de Loghain cual perrito faldero, pero aquél no era el caso de Anora, la reina no podía desaparecer sin más.

Sus pasos terminaron llevándoles a través de las mazmorras del castillo, donde al parecer Howe disfrutaba torturando a hombres y mujeres con el objetivo de alimentar aquél maldito ego que le personificaba. El grupo descendió por unas escaleras llegando hasta una fría, húmeda y silenciosa habitación con pocas antorchas en la cual tan solo se podía oír el chirriar de las cadenas y débiles gemidos que envolvían el ambiente.

-Estamos en las mazmorras – Susurró Zevran adelantándose con sigilo y observando a su alrededor.

Era un gran pasillo con innumerables puertas de barrotes tras las cuales yacían hombres, mujeres, enanos, elfos e incluso una niña en condiciones absolutamente desoladoras. Todos estaban muy delgados, con cicatrices y heridas que podían vislumbrarse en las zonas que la ropa deshilachada y sucia no cubría. Elissa corrió hasta la celda de la niña y rompió con su espada la pesada cerradura. El estruendo fue tal, que un guardia que dormitaba en el fondo de la sala se despertó sobresaltado y desenvainó su arma.

-¡QUE! – Chilló - ¡¿Quién va?!

Al ver a Elissa y los demás uniformados con la armadura de los guardias de Howe, el hombre se tranquilizó y caminó lentamente hacia ellos, pero no pudo llegar a su destino. Una mano fortuita apareció a través de los barrotes de una de las cárceles y con un rápido movimiento rompió el cuello del hombre al que, tras caer en el suelo, robó su llave y arrastró al interior de la celda.

Todos sus compañeros desenvainaron sus armas dispuestos a pelear, pero Elissa no se movió. El cuerpo inerte de la niña descansaba sobre sus brazos con la mirada vacía. La muchacha apretó con fuerza el puño, cerró los parpados de la pequeña con delicadeza y la dejó sobre el frío suelo de piedra con un nudo en el estómago. Ya no podía aguantar más, aunque le costara la vida no pensaba permitir que Howe siguiera segando vidas inocentes.

Un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello largo y desarreglada barba caminó con parsimonia vistiendo el uniforme del guardia que acababa de matar. El añil de sus ojos recorrió todos y cada uno de los presentes, pasando desde el recio bastón de Morrigan hasta Elissa y la pequeña niña muerta que la joven había recogido. Aquello pareció convencerle del todo y suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias por la distracción, desconocida – Dijo con voz ronca – Llevaba semanas esperando una oportunidad.

Elissa no se movió y tampoco lo hicieron sus compañeros. Era obvio que Howe encerraba en sus mazmorras a personas inocentes para torturarlas por propio placer, pero no podía confiar del todo en un hombre que había matado a otro con sus propias manos.

-Es desolador… - Susurró el sujeto observando con ojos tristes el cuerpo de la niña - Muchos de los que están aquí todavía tienen una oportunidad, agradecería que me ayudases a…

-¿Quién sois? – Preguntó Elissa entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

-Es cierto, aún no nos hemos presentado – El hombre se rascó la barba – Espero disculpes mi torpeza, no me he percatado de que en la situación en la que nos encontramos no es fácil confiar en un completo desconocido – Alistair tosió con impaciencia – Mi nombre es Riordan. Guarda Gris de Jader.

-¡¿Guarda gris?! – Alistair bajó su espada y dio un paso al frente - ¡De Orlais! ¿Entonces conociste a Duncan?

-¿Duncan? – Riordan abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido - ¡Vosotros debéis ser los reclutas de Duncan! Los últimos guardas grises de Ferelden.

Elissa observó como la mirada de Alistair se volvió sombría un instante.

-Somos Alistair y Elissa, y, efectivamente, éramos los reclutas de Duncan – La muchacha posó una mano en el hombro del joven – Riordan, si sois de Orlais, ¿Cómo es posible que Howe os mantuviera prisionero en su castillo?

-En Orlais han llegado vestigios de lo sucedido en Ostagar – Explicó el hombre – Decidí viajar hasta Ferelden para comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos y no solo me encontré con un sangriento campo de batalla, sino también con la horda de engendros tenebrosos deambulando a sus anchas por media Ferelden.

Riordan asió las llaves de las celdas y comenzó a abrir una tras otra las puertas de los encarcelados.

-Por suerte pude recuperar los documentos que hacían referencia a la iniciación, pero al llegar a Denerim e intentar hablar con el regidor de la ciudad, ese tal Howe, terminó quitándome los papeles y apresándome aquí abajo.

-Espera… – Alistair parpadeó varias veces - ¿Eso significa que puedes reclutar a más guardas grises?

-Podría. Si tuviera los documentos.

-Los encontraremos – Elissa rompió otra de las cerraduras de las prisiones y ayudó a uno de los encarcelados a levantarse – Cuenta con ello.

Tras liberar a todos los presos, Riordan indicó al grupo el paradero de Anora. Por lo visto, dos de los guardias hablaban de ello mientras vigilaban las mazmorras. La reina se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del primer piso, retenida por Howe y sin que el comandante tuviera conocimiento de ello. Por lo visto, Howe había actuado por cuenta propia.

-Ya me extrañaba que Loghain hubiera permitido el encarcelamiento de su única hija – Decía Elissa mientras junto a sus compañeros y Erlina subía las escaleras que conducían al primer piso.

-¿Qué te extrañaba? – Alistair frunció el ceño – Ese maldito Loghain es capaz de matar a cientos de hombres y mujeres sin pestañear, ¿Por qué debería mostrar alguna compasión por su hija?

-Te recuerdo que conozco a Loghain y Anora desde hace más tiempo del que me gustaría recordar – Bufó la muchacha - Y sé que el comandante adoraba a su hija, sin contar el hecho de que es la reina de Ferelden, cosa que le proporciona poder absoluto sobre el país.

No tardaron en llegar al primer piso y encontrar la habitación donde Anora estaba retenida. Allí la vigilancia era escasa, por lo que la presencia de un numeroso grupo de soldados junto a la sirvienta de la reina resultaba algo más que sospechoso.

-¡Mi señora! – Erlina se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla sin éxito tirando de la aldaba.

-¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto?! – La voz de Anora se oía distorsionada desde el otro lado– Por un momento pensé que te habían atrapado.

-Lo siento tanto majestad. Yo…

-Erlina ha actuado magníficamente – Interrumpió Elissa algo irritada – Hemos venido todo lo veloz que nuestras piernas nos han permitido.

El lugar se mantuvo en silencio durante un instante en el que Anora no dijo palabra alguna. La reina se mantuvo muy quieta tras la puerta seleccionando con cuidado cada palabra por miedo a equivocarse.

-Esa voz… ¿Eres Elisabeth? ¿Elisabeth Cousland?

-Para servirle, su majestad – Dijo la muchacha aproximándose a la puerta.

-Por el Hacedor… Había oído de mi padre la noticia de que te habías convertido en guarda gris pero no terminé de creerlo…

-Hemos venido a rescatarle – Explicó Elissa – Erlina nos avisó de su captura y nos infiltramos en el castillo para buscarle.

-Elisabeth, yo…

-Me entristece mucho tener que intervenir en este tierno reencuentro, pero si no nos damos prisa alguien vendrá y desperdiciaré el valioso tiempo que he gastado viniendo hasta aquí – Morrigan apartó de un empujón a las dos mujeres que se apoyaban en la puerta – Yo que usted me apartaría, majestad. Puede que la explosión le haga algún que otro rasguño.

-¡¿Vas a hacer explotar la puerta?! – Exclamó Alistair horrorizado.

-Tu no cal que te apartes, acércate un poco más.

-No puedo decir que sea una manera silenciosa de actuar – Dijo Elissa divertida.

-No me importa – Morrigan sonrió.

-Oíd chicas… Ya veo que estáis entusiasmadas con la idea de hacer volar la puerta por los aires, pero, ¿Que os parece si intento abrirla yo?

Zevran, sin esperar respuesta, extrajo una ganzúa y una herramienta fina y robusta de su zurrón. Introdujo ambos objetos en la cerradura de la puerta y comenzó a hacerlos girar por el orificio mientras con sus largas orejas oía el crujir de mecanismos que desarmaban el cierre. No transcurrieron ni dos minutos cuando un fuerte _¡Clic!_ resonó en el corredor y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente dejando ver a una desconcertada reina al otro lado del umbral.

-No puedo creer que de verdad seas tú - Anora caminó lentamente hasta el grupo y miró directamente a los ojos de Elissa – Hacía años que no nos veíamos. Estas muy… Hermosa.

-Todo lo hermosa que se puede estar con una armadura tres veces mayor que uno mismo – Elissa hizo una reverencia ante la reina – Es un alivio el verla sana y salva majestad.

-Por el Hacedor, Elisabeth, creo que ya hace bastantes años que nos conocemos – Anora se cruzó de brazos – Deja los honoríficos y compórtate como la niña malcriada y arrogante que eras.

-Sois la reina y os debo un mínimo respeto, alteza.

-¿Respeto? – Anora rió con elegancia tapando su boca con el torso de la mano – El día de mi boda con Cailan dijiste que parecía un nug con corona.

Elissa enrojeció hasta las orejas escuchando la risa contenida de sus compañeros. Lo recordaba, Anora jamás le había caído bien, y aquella broma durante la coronación le había costado un buen castigo.

-No puedo creer que hicieras algo así – Dijo Alistair apoyándose en el hombro de la joven y secándose las lágrimas – Con lo educada y prudente que parecías cuando te conocí.

La mirada que Elissa le lanzó al joven fue suficiente para hacerle enmudecer al instante. Anora se quedó mirando la escena con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que la reina era muy perspicaz y que no tardaría, si no lo sabía ya, en darse cuenta de la posición de Alistair, y aquello tan solo significaba que intentaría sacar provecho de la situación.

-Está bien, démonos prisa en salir de éste maldito castillo – Elissa desvió el tema rápidamente – Debemos encontrar una salida.

-Conozco el palacio a la perfección – Anora hizo presencia de sus dotes dominantes e intervino en la conversación – Hay una puerta trasera en la planta baja situada en la zona de los criados y personal del castillo. Específicamente en el área de los nuevos soldados.

-Por ahí hemos entrado – Dijo Zevran - Y no creo que nos dejen salir tranquilamente llevando a la reina con nosotros.

-Había una gran muchedumbre en la puerta principal. Aquella salida también queda descartada – Sentenció Alistar.

-¿Y una ventana por la que saltar?

-Todo el castillo está rodeado de guardias – Dijo Erlina con voz ronca.

Elissa bufó con desgana. Entrar había resultado ser una tarea fácil, pero el salir se estaba convirtiendo en todo un reto. Volver a pasar por entre los guardias habría sido la mejor opción, pero la reina no pasaría desapercibida tan fácilmente…

Elissa abrió los ojos y agarró a Anora del brazo.

-Tengo una idea – Dijo triunfante – La reina es conocida, pero yo no. Intercambiemos vestimentas. Vosotros seréis capaces de huir por el mismo lugar por el cual hemos entrado. Yo me dirigiré hasta la puerta principal y me haré pasar por criada.

-Mi vestido no es precisamente algo que se pueda permitir un sirviente – Anora arrugó la frente mientras Morrigan hacía una mueca de asco a sus espaldas.

-Podrías ser una… acompañante – Dijo Zevran con picardía.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo. El objetivo principal es sacar a la reina del castillo antes de que alguien se percate de su ausencia.

-Te acompaño – Alistair dio un paso al frente.

-No Alistair, esta vez no. La prioridad es Anora, yo soy… secundario.

Elissa arrastró a la mujer hasta la habitación en donde había permanecido encerrada y ambas intercambiaron ropajes en silencio. La muchacha sonrió satisfecha al notar como el vestido de la reina le quedaba un poco ancho. Por lo visto, la vida de casada le había permitido acomodarse.

-Bien – Elissa peinó sus rizos con los dedos ante la lujuriosa mirada de Alistair y Zevran – Ahora es vuestra oportunidad. Nos encontraremos en la finca del Arl. Si no vuelvo antes de que se ponga el sol ni se os ocurra volver a por mí. Loghain no debe de saber que hemos estado aquí.

El grupo se alejó rápidamente y desaparecieron tras las escaleras que descendían al piso inferior. Elissa se quedó mirando el lugar en dónde habían desaparecido durante largo rato. Debía darles tiempo para poder escapar sin levantar sospechas. Si de repente una nueva sirvienta aparecía tras los guardias con el vestido de la reina, podía armarse un gran revuelo. La joven se apoyó en una de las columnas y suspiró con pesadumbre. Estaba cansada, había pensado que adentrarse en el castillo de Howe sería la oportunidad perfecta para tomar venganza por su familia, pero aquel lugar era un completo laberinto. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de encontrarse con él?

-¡Eh tú!

Elissa se quedó congelada en el lugar en donde se encontraba. Sentía a su corazón latir desbocado y el calor rebosar por todo su cuerpo. Un hombre de mediana edad vestido con ropajes nobles se había acercado a ella y le miraba con una mezcla de odio y supremacía. La joven no levantó la mirada del suelo, temía que le hubiera reconocido.

-¿No me has oído, sirvienta de pacotilla? – Howe se acercó aún más a la muchacha y levantó su rostro agarrándola con brusquedad - ¿Qué narices estás haciendo en mi castillo?

-Mi- Mi señor – Gimió Elissa agudizando su voz – Discúlpeme, soy Erlina, la sirvienta personal de la reina. He venido para ver el estado de su majestad. A oídos de mi señor Loghain, han llegado rumores de la enfermedad de su hija y…

-¿Lo-Loghain? – Tartamudeó el hombre alejándose de la muchacha – Ah… Eh, sí, sí, la enfermedad de Anora. ¿Has… Has conseguido hablar con ella?

-No, mi señor. No contesta mi llamada, debe estar descansando.

-Ah – Howe pareció sumamente aliviado – Sí, lo más seguro es que esté durmiendo. Lleva varios días con fiebre elevada. Puedes marcharte, cuando despierte le diré que has estado aquí.

-Si no es molestia, prefiero esperar mi señor – Elissa desabrochó sutilmente uno de los botones del cuello de su vestido – He oído que la… Hospitalidad del señor Howe es muy apreciada entre las sirvientas de castillo.

Howe quedó inmóvil unos instantes asimilando las palabras de Elissa, pero por lo visto aquello le complació en sumo grado ya que situó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la joven y le invitó a seguirle por el castillo.

-Ahora comprendo porque llevas ese vestido y tu rostro me es familiar – Dijo Howe en un tono que pretendía ser seductor – Por un momento pensé que la reina había escapado…

-¿Escapado? ¿La tienen presa?

-Eh… - El hombre frunció el ceño e hizo un gran esfuerzo por pensar – Es… Es por que la fiebre le hace tener alucinaciones. Cuando duerme cerramos la puerta con llave por si acaso…

Elissa se estremeció al sentir la mano de Howe apretar su hombro.

-Oh, mi señor. Es usted un hombre tan atento – La muchacha levantó la mirada – Ardo en deseos de que muestre tal atención hacia mi… Persona.

Howe se detuvo repentinamente, agarró con fuerza a la joven por ambos hombros y la empujó hasta una pared cercana, situándose a corta distancia de ella y colocando una de sus piernas entre sus muslos. Elissa abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, aquello estaba yendo demasiado deprisa, en medio del pasillo no podía hacer ningún movimiento hacia Howe, pero tampoco pensaba dejarse violar por aquel asqueroso hombre.

-Mi señor – Dijo en un susurro – Por el Hacedor, no hagamos esto aquí… Si alguien nos ve podría perder mi puesto…

El hombre frunció el ceño, pero la idea no le pareció del todo descabellada, así que se alejó de ella y caminó con paso firme hasta una de las habitaciones de la primera planta. Allí había unos ostentosos muebles de roble y una cama matrimonial con bisel y edredón rojo. Howe empujó a Elissa, que cayó sobre el mullido colchón de la cama, y se situó sobre ella rozando con sus ásperos labios el cuello de la muchacha.

-Sois todas unas perras malnacidas – Dijo en un susurro – Solo queréis calentarme la p*lla para que os f*lle ese maldito c*ño mojado que tenéis.

-Mi señor, no sabe lo equivocado que está – Elissa deslizó una de sus manos y agarró la daga que escondía en uno de sus muslos – Yo lo único que quiero mojar son mis manos con su sangre.

Howe abrió mucho los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Elissa elevó la daga en el aire y asestó una limpia puñalada en uno de los costados del hombre. Howe se apartó entre gritos y gemidos de dolor, y se arrastró hasta la puerta de la habitación. La joven corrió hacia él y le apartó de una patada haciéndole caer al suelo con un golpe sordo.

-¡MALDITA HIJA DE P*TA! – Chilló Howe - ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?!

-¿Qué que quiero de ti? – Elissa cerró la puerta con llave - ¿No te haces una idea?

-Si es por la reina, yo solo lo hice porque quería protegerla de los guardas grises que…

-No te preocupes, a pesar de que Anora no me cae muy bien no hago esto por ella – Elissa caminó hacia Howe y situó uno de sus pies sobre el magullado cuerpo del hombre - ¿De verdad aún no me reconoces?

El rostro de rabia y temor de Howe se transformó poco a poco en una mueca de horror absoluto. Palideció rápidamente y un sudor brillante cubrió por completo su frente.

-E… Elisabeth… Cous-cousland…

La muchacha sonrió abiertamente y acercó con delicadeza el cuchillo al brazo de Howe.

-No hace tanto que nos encontramos en la hacienda del Arl Eamon, ¿Cómo es que no has sido capaz de reconocerme? – La muchacha comenzó a cortar la tela de la camisa del hombre, creando una mancha oscura y rojiza que goteó recorriendo la hoja de la daga – Espero que no hayas olvidado con tanta facilidad lo que hiciste en Pináculo hace un año. A mis padres, a mi sobrino… ¡A MI FAMILIA!

El cuchillo se hundió por completo en el brazo de Howe, que profirió un grito desgarrador que inundó por completo la habitación. Elissa lamió la hoja con dulzura y observó satisfecha como Howe se retorcía a sus pies, pidiendo clemencia.

-Por favor… Por favor… - Howe se alejó arrastrándose – Mi preciosa Elissa… Tu sabes que yo no lo hice por placer… Loghain me obligó…

-Así que Loghain – La muchacha se rascó la barbilla – No sufras por ello, me encargaré de Loghain más adelante pero ahora…

Elissa saltó sobre Howe y clavó la daga en la palma de la mano del hombre, atravesando su carne y hundiéndola en la pared, inmovilizándole.

-No te muevas de aquí ¿Está bien? – Elissa guiñó un ojo – Aún tengo mucha… Atención que darte.

La muchacha recorrió la pequeña habitación en busca de objetos punzantes o instrumentos que poder utilizar sobre Howe. Los materiales eran escasos, a duras penas logró encontrar un gran trozo de vidrio, un cuchillo oxidado y la cuerda de un arco roto. Howe estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia por la pérdida de sangre, su cuerpo se deslizaba lentamente sujeto por la mano clavada en la pared y sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco.

La muchacha corrió a su lado, preocupada por que terminara de desmayarse del todo, y extrajo un pequeño frasco que situó bajo su nariz. El hombre se despertó entre toses y jadeos y observó con ojos llorosos a Elissa.

-No creías de verdad que entraría en tu castillo con las manos vacías ¿Verdad? – La joven rió con crueldad – Llevo un año esperando ese momento, no pienses que te librarás del dolor tan fácilmente.

La muchacha comenzó a desnudar al hombre desgarrando su ropa con el cuchillo oxidado que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Dejó a Howe completamente desnudo y observó al hombre que se encontraba ante ella. Un débil y delgado cuerpo de color amarillento, aquél era el cuerpo culpable de la muerte de sus padres, un cuerpo raquítico y enfermo había sido capaz de masacrar a toda una familia.

-¿Este es el cuerpo con el que violabas a tus sirvientas? – Elissa hizo una mueca de asco – Das pena.

La muchacha cortó la cuerda del arco y la anudó con fuerza en el tobillo del pie izquierdo de Howe en forma de torniquete. Quería hacerle daño, pero no podía dejar que se desangrara tan rápidamente.

Con el cuchillo oxidado la joven agarró el dedo gordo del pie de Howe y comenzó a serrarlo lenta y dolorosamente. El óxido de la hoja manchaba la piel a medida que el filo se hundía más y más en la carne hasta llegar al hueso. Los gritos de Howe eran desgarradores, capaces de llegar a cualquier rincón del castillo. Elissa sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que algún soldado le oyera y derrumbara la puerta. Lo sabía, y aun así quería correr el riesgo.

Uno a uno arrancó todos y cada uno de los dedos de los pies de Howe, repitiendo la operación con la otra extremidad. La sangre salía a borbotones, y Elissa tuvo que utilizar en más de una ocasión alguna de las pociones de salud que llevaba consigo. La sangre cubría todo su torso e incluso su rostro, pero no le importaba, pensaba disfrutar de cara grito, cada gemido y cada salpicadura.

-Bien, parece que aquí hemos terminado.

-Por favor… Por favor…

-¿Conoces lo que es el _Vallaslin_? – Howe no contestó – Es algo común entre los elfos dalishanos. Un rito de madurez que consiste en cortar la piel del rostro del sujeto para crear allí un tatuaje.

Howe abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio desesperadamente. La daga que sujetaba su mano comenzaba a moverse peligrosamente amenazando con desprenderse. Howe estaba muy débil, sí, pero la desesperación por salvar la vida podría darle la fuerza suficiente como para empujarle y escapar.

La muchacha deshizo el torniquete del pie de Howe y lo ató con fuerza en su cuello, produciendo allí un limpio corte por el cual se deslizaron varias gotas de sangre.

-No me obligues a cortarte la lengua – Dijo la muchacha acercando el cuchillo oxidado a su boca.

Howe enmudeció al instante y dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado.

-Mátame por favor, pero hazlo deprisa… - Suplicó – Ya no puedo más…

-¿Deprisa? – Elissa volvió a reír - ¿Tuviste piedad con un niño de siete años? ¿Tuviste piedad con mis padres?

La joven agarró con fuerza el blanquecino cabello de Howe levantando su cabeza y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Hace un año, cuando decidiste matar a mi familia, ese día marcaste tu sentencia. Llevas muerto todo un año, Howe.

El filo del cristal se deslizó por la frente del hombre, hundiéndose en su carne y derramando sobre su rostro cálidos hilos de sangre. Elissa ignoró los gritos del hombre y dibujó concienzudamente dos ramas de olivo que se entrelazaban en el extremo.

-Ahí lo tienes – Dijo la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos – El escudo de la familia más grande que ha podido tener Ferelden.

Howe no gritaba, apenas se movía. Susurraba palabras inteligibles entre las cuales Elissa tan solo comprendía "ayuda" o "perdóname". La muchacha volvió a sujetar el cuchillo oxidado, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia su estómago, cuando unos pasos apresurados le sobresaltaron.

-¡Maestro Howe! – Una voz femenina gritó al otro lado de la puerta - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Elissa chasqueó la lengua. Se había confiado demasiado, había dejado que el tiempo corriera en su contra. Le habían oído, y en poco tiempo tirarían la puerta y encontrarían aquella sangrienta escena.

-Ser… Cauthrien – Howe alzó la voz ante la horrorizada mirada de Elissa – Estoy… Bien. Siga con sus… ocupaciones.

Elissa observó sorprendida al hombre, que éste a su vez levantó la mirada y le sonrió con tristeza.

-Termina lo que has empezado, niña – Dijo en un susurro.

La muchacha sintió como una oleada de tristeza inundaba sus sentidos. Arrancó con fuerza la daga que sujetaba el brazo inerte de Howe y la clavó en el cuello del hombre, haciendo que éste profiriera un horroroso grito de dolor.

-Ojalá te pudras en el maldito infierno – Dijo la muchacha.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió de par en par con crujido y tras ella apareció el soldado que acompañaba a Loghain a todas partes, ser Cauthrien. La mujer recorrió con la mirada el cadáver de Howe, al cual le faltaban todos los dedos de los pies y en su frente se veía dibujado el emblema de los Cousland, y luego posó la mirada en el ensangrentado vestido de Elissa.

-Le has… Le has matado… - Dijo con un hilo de voz ser Cauthrien.

Elissa sonrió con ojos vacíos.

-He hecho mucho más que eso.

* * *

Alistair corrió por los pasillos de la finca de Eamon hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Llovía a horrores, y a pesar de que ya era entrada la noche, la luz de los rayos iluminaban los tejados de Denerim con su resplandor.

Elissa estaba en la puerta, empapada y tiritando. Alistair observó horrorizado la oscura sangre de su vestido, brazos y rostro. Había tenido la esperanza de que no lo hiciera, pero lo había hecho.

-Elissa… - El muchacho se acercó a la joven y posó ambas manos en sus hombros - ¿Estas bien?

La muchacha levantó la mirada y observó con ojos vacíos el rostro de su amado.

-Alistair – Sonrió – Lo he hecho, he matado a Howe.

El muchacho sintió como una sensación de tristeza se apoderaba de su pecho. Atrajo a la joven hacia él y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitieron.

-¿Sabes qué? – Elissa comenzó a temblar descontroladamente – Si alguien te dice que la venganza deja un vacío en tu corazón, que sepas que te están mintiendo.

* * *

Elissa peinó sus rizos con nerviosismo y alisó su vestido antes de llamar a la puerta. La voz de Anora desde el otro lado le invitó a entrar, y la muchacha accedió a la habitación con cierta timidez. La sala era muy amplia, con hermosos muebles perfectamente decorados y una gran chimenea a los pies de un hermoso salón. Anora bebía de una taza humeante lo que Erlina le servía, al verle, la posó en su plato y le sonrió con cortesía.

-Elisabeth, querida – Saludó – Por favor, siéntate. A penas te reconozco tan limpia y bien peinada.

Elissa apretó el puño con rabia y se sentó frente a Anora en una de las butacas que estaban junto a fuego.

-¿Me has llamado? – Preguntó.

-Erlina, puedes retirarte – La elfa hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación – Sí, Elissa. Me alegro que después de todo hayas accedido a hablar conmigo.

-¿Después de todo? – Preguntó extrañada Elissa.

-Ya lo sabes. Después de lo sucedido con Cailan, el matrimonio y lo que te dije…

-Al verte en el castillo de Howe creí que finalmente me habías perdonado – Elissa frunció el ceño.

-Y lo he hecho – Anora se apresuró a contestar – Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser una niña, Elissa. Comprendí finalmente que la culpa de todo aquel embrollo no fue tuya, si no de Cailan. Él se enamoró de ti y decidió hacer las cosas a su manera, no te culpo de ello.

-Me alegro de que lo entiendas – Elissa suspiró, algo más cómoda – En fin, no creo que Cailan sea el porqué del motivo por el cual me has llamado, ¿Verdad?

Anora bajó la mirada durante un instante.

-No, Cailan no es el motivo – Anora comenzó a entrelazar los dedos. Elissa conocía aquella manía, solía hacerlo cuando estaba sumamente nerviosa – Antes de empezar, quiero darte el pésame por el fallecimiento de tu familia. Me parece muy justo que Howe haya muerto entre tus manos. Aunque aun no comprendo cómo escapaste del castillo sin un rasguño.

-Ser Cauthrien irrumpió en la habitación – Explicó Elissa – Tan solo tuve que decirle mi nombre para que se marchara de la sala e ignorara la escena que acababa de contemplar.

-Supongo que mi padre le habrá contado lo que ocurrió con los Cousland – Dijo la reina, pensativa – Howe se había vuelto un fiel seguidor, pero aquello no significaba que dejara de ser un hombre ruin y malvado. Se merece todo lo que le hiciste.

-Anora, agradezco muchísimo tu preocupación y tu implicación en todo esto. De no ser por ti jamás hubiéramos descubierto el tráfico ilegal de esclavos para Tevinter – Elissa hizo una leve reverencia – Sé que debe ser duro puesto que Loghain es tu padre…

La reina suspiró con pesadumbre y tras detenerse un breve instante, inició de nuevo la conversación.

-Te seré sincera, me he dado cuenta de que tu voz será importante en los días vanidosos. Es la que escucha Eamon y por buenas razones.

Elissa no dijo nada, se quedó en absoluto silencio esperando a que Anora continuara. Sabía que aquella conversación no podía si no tomar un rumbo que intentara favorecer en algún aspecto a la mujer. Siempre había sido así.

-Hay que detener a mi padre, pero cuando lo hayamos conseguido, Ferelden necesitará un gobernante. Me gustaría que apoyaras mi candidatura al trono.

Elissa dejó escapar una risilla de sus labios. Anora pareció notarlo, pero no se molestó. La reina esperó pacientemente a que la muchacha contestara a aquella proposición.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que apoyaré a la mujer que me ha retirado la palabra durante cinco años antes que al hijo de Maric?

-Pensé que dirías eso – La mujer se frotó las sienes – Como guarda gris te preguntaré una cosa, ¿Qué capacidades tiene Alistair de gobernar? ¿Y sus deseos de ser rey? Por el Hacedor Elissa, he hablado con él durante éstos días. No puede haber persona menos apropiada para el trono, ni siquiera Cailan.

-Que sabrás tú de lo que es capaz o no. Para ser gobernante hace falta algo más que ambición – Elissa se removió nerviosa en el sillón – Alistair es bueno, amable y diligente, cualidades que dicen mucho de una persona.

-Pero no de un monarca – Anora frunció el ceño – Conocía su existencia Elissa, Cailan sabía de él. Eamon lo mantenía alejado de las cortes siguiendo los deseos de Maric.

-Un hombre bondadoso y con experiencia en la batalla. ¿No te parecen buenas cualidades en un rey? – Elissa suspiró – Además, puede que Alistair no posea dotes de gobernante, pero yo sí. Pienso apoyarle y ayudarle en todo lo que me sea posible.

Anora se quedó en silencio y miró a Elissa con una mezcla de diversión y desconfianza.

-Ya veo… Así que no me equivocaba…

-¿Qué estás mascullando? – Elissa gruñó, molesta.

-¿Qué te parecería si le propongo a Alistair un trato? – Anora esbozó una sonrisa – Si él y yo nos casáramos, Ferelden seguiría teniendo la sangre Theirin en el trono y a la vez un monarca capacitado para gobernar.

Elissa sintió como si un cubo de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza.

-No – Elissa negó con la cabeza – No puedes obligar a alguien a casarse en contra de su propia voluntad.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que Alistair está en contra de casarse conmigo? – Anora acentuó aún más su sonrisa.

-No seas estúpida, Alistair no querrá casarse contigo – Elissa a duras penas podía contener su rabia – Él está comprometido con otra persona.

-¿A si? ¿Con quién?

Elissa se quedó mirando a Anora durante unos instantes y acto seguido se levantó, dispuesta a salir de aquella habitación.

-No voy a apoyarte en la gran asamblea Anora. Esa es mi última palabra – La muchacha dio media vuelta.

-Si no me apoyas como candidata, pienso apoyar a mi padre – Anora se levantó y caminó hasta situarse frente a Elissa – Lo sé, Elisabeth, veo como le miras, veo sus caricias en ti. Quieres apoderarte del trono una vez más y no pienso consentirlo.

Elissa salió a trompicones de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un gran golpe. Sabía que Anora había estado jugando con ella, pero sin su apoyo en la gran asamblea, el juego parecía perdido. Loghain era una figura muy amada en Ferelden, al igual que la reina.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar por el corredor, pensando en la proposición de Anora cuando de repente una figura chocó contra ella.

-¡Por el Hacedor! – Alistair se tambaleó – Elissa, ¿Estás bien?

-A-Alistair…

Los ojos de la muchacha se anegaron en lágrimas. El joven, angustiado, abrazó a la chica y la llevó hasta su habitación dónde la sentó en la cama e intentó tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás más calmada? – Elissa asintió - ¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido?

Elissa volvió a asentir. Sentía su corazón encogerse por momentos, las dudas consumían sus pensamientos. Después de conocer a la hermosa y joven reina de Ferelden, si Anora le propusiera contraer matrimonio para gobernar el país ¿Alistair aceptaría?

-He… He hablado con Anora.

El muchacho, ante la sorpresiva mirada de Elissa, suspiró con desgana.

-No me extraña que estés así – Dijo con rabia – Esa maldita mujer… He hablado en varias ocasiones con ella y lo único bueno que puedo decir es que tiene unos perfectos pech…

-¿Disculpa? – Elissa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-No… No es nada – Alistair carraspeó – Zevran es una mala influencia en mi actitud – Elissa rió – Lo que quiero decir es que esa mujer está cegada por el poder. Se cree capaz de llevar un país entero ella sola y no dudará en hacer lo necesario para conseguirlo. En eso se parece bastante a su padre.

-No – Elissa negó con la cabeza – Loghain jamás ha ansiado el poder. Él buscaba el bien para Ferelden, aunque sus acciones no hayan sido las más adecuadas.

-Sigo preguntándome por qué le defiendes – Alistair negó con la cabeza – Bueno, Anora no tiene de qué preocuparse. No pienso ser rey.

-La decisión recae sobre mí, Alistair – Elissa bajó la cabeza – Y yo deseo que seas rey.

La muchacha sintió como el joven se tensaba a su lado. La mano del chico posada en su muslo, se cerró con rabia.

-¿De verdad crees que soy el adecuado para el trono? – La voz de Alistair tenía un deje peligroso, parecía capaz de estallar en cualquier momento – Mírame Elissa, a pesar de ser el mayor de los dos, dejé que tu tomaras la iniciativa. No soy un buen gobernante.

-¡Pero para eso estoy yo! – Elissa agarró las manos del muchacho – Si ambos gobernamos Ferelden podríamos…

-¿Ambos? – Alistair abrió los ojos, sorprendido - ¿Tu y yo?

El muchacho apartó las manos y observó el suelo con mirada sombría. Elissa sabía que aquello no terminaría nada bien.

-No voy a negarte que me he planteado la situación en varias ocasiones – El joven habló en un susurro – Te quiero, y deseo casarme contigo. Pero si tu decisión es que yo sea rey, no podemos seguir juntos.

Elissa observó al muchacho sorprendida. Aquello no se lo esperaba, ¿Si Alistair se convertía en rey debían dejar la relación?

-Alistair, soy de sangre noble – Dijo la joven – Al matar a Howe he recuperado el honor de mi familia. Si es por eso yo…

-Ese no es el problema – Alistair siguió mirando la nada – Somos guardas grises, y los guardas grises tenemos, entre otros muchos defectos, la limitación de engendrar – El joven levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de su compañera – No podemos darle un heredero a Ferelden. No estando juntos.

La muchacha se levantó y caminó en círculos por la sala para intentar tranquilizar el apresurado latido de su corazón.

-¿Eso significa que conmigo no, pero que con otra mujer sí podrías?

-Las probabilidades aumentarían – El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Alistair, hablé con Eamon – Elissa se arrodilló a los pies del muchacho y acarició sus manos con dulzura – Él está de acuerdo con nuestra relación. Creé que, aunque no hay muchas probabilidades de concepción, no es imposible.

-Elissa, no pienso tirar por la borda todo lo que mi padre construyó – Alistair se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a la muchacha en el suelo.

El chico abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Elissa le hizo parar en seco.

-Maldito mentiroso – Sentía la rabia y la tristeza recorrer sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas – Juraste ante Andraste que te quedarías a mi lado por siempre.

Alistair no se giró. Siguió con la mano situada en el pomo de la puerta y habló de forma casi inaudible.

-Es tu decisión, Elissa. O Ferelden o yo.


	32. La Gran Asamblea

_Nota:_

 _¡Hola a todos/as!_

 _Os informo de que en éste capítulo hay una escena de "amor" muy relevante en la historia. **MUY, MUY** relevante._

 _Ésta escena, a diferencia de las otras, repercute en la historia, por lo que seria de mi agrado que la leyérais. Sin embargo, no hay ningúna descrfipción explícita del acto, por lo que debería describirla como una escena +16, ¿No?_

 _Estamos a un pequeño capítulo de terminar ésta primera parte. ¡Muchas gracias a todos/as por llegar hasta aquí!_

 _¡Os espero la semana que viene!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: La Gran Asamblea  
**

Elissa corrió a trompicones por los inmensos e iluminados pasillos del Palacio Real de Denerim. Se había quedado rezagada en la hacienda del Arl Eamon, rechazando la oferta de acompañar a sus amigos hasta el lugar en dónde se celebraría la Gran Asamblea tan solo para evitar estar junto a Alistair. Hacía ya dos días que no cruzaba palabra con el joven guarda, a pesar de que el muchacho parecía arrepentido y presto a aclarar las cosas, no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle tan fácilmente, no después de aquellas palabras tan hirientes.

El rumor de las voces de la multitud se oía cada vez más próximo, pero no podía correr, aquél estrecho vestido le impedía el extender sus piernas con total comodidad, por lo que su único consuelo era el rezar al Hacedor para que no hubieran llegado muy lejos en la Gran Asamblea.

Las puertas del salón real se abrieron lentamente dejando ver al otro lado una gran habitación con hermosa y viva decoración. Los cortinajes de terciopelo abarcaban la totalidad de las vacías paredes de piedra, tapices de varios colores inundaban el frío suelo de mármol y en lo alto de un gran pedestal se vislumbraban dos hermosos sillones dorados pertenecientes al rey y la reina de Ferelden. Elissa caminó entre el gentío con timidez, observando los conocidos rostros de los participantes en el debate que se encontraban a ambos lados de la sala situados en elevados palcos los cuales les aportaban total visibilidad del lugar.

-¿… Quién tirará de los hilos?

Loghain se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación, situado a escasos metros de las escaleras que llevaban al trono. Vestía una magnifica armadura plateada que contrastaba, no solo con la oscura tez de su rostro, si no con el azabache de sus largos cabellos. Loghain siempre había tenido aquel aire solitario y místico que tanto llamaba la atención de Elissa, sin embargo, al igual que el Loghain que había visitado días atrás la finca de Eamon, aquel hombre había perdido toda grandeza y esplendor de sus años de juventud, observando con ojos cansados a la multitud y adoptando una expresión forzada de triunfo que no hacía otra cosa que marcar aún más sus cansadas facciones.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó el comandante al ver la delgada figura de Elissa entre el gentío que oía con atención la discusión entre él y Eamon - ¡Aquí tenemos a la titiritera!

La muchacha dio un paso al frente y se acercó a Loghain con una mezcla de desconfianza y aflicción. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de todo su grupo, incluido Alstair, que observaba la escena desde un rincón e la sala. Anora, sin embargo, no daba señales de vida. Elissa sabía que, tras su conversación, no apoyaría su causa en la Gran Asamblea. La palabra de la reina era un peso importante en las decisiones del pueblo, sí, pero no permitiría que Anora le manipulara de aquella manera, no cuando el poder era más importante para ella que el bienestar de Ferelden.

-Muy bien, guarda – El comandante alzó la voz por encima de los murmullos que se expandían con rapidez entre el público – Por fin haces presencia ante nosotros. Dime, ¿Qué osas conseguir acusándome de traición cuando tú eres la única culpable de la muerte de Cailan?

Elissa observó por el rabillo del ojo como Alistair, rojo de rabia, hacía ademán de correr hasta donde ella se encontraba, sin mucho éxito puesto que Sten le sujetaba con una sola mano.

-Haces bien en mantener atado a esa caricatura de príncipe – Loghain soltó una risilla desdeñosa – Llevasteis a nuestro rey a la tumba con vuestros ridículos cuentos de guardas montados en grifos.

-Cailan tomó la decisión por él mismo de luchar junto a los nuestros en el frente – Dijo Elissa con determinación – Él conocía el resultado de la batalla mucho antes de que ésta se llevara a cabo. Los motivos por los que quiso dar la vida los desconozco, pero nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con su muerte.

-¿De verdad crees que haremos caso de tan pueriles palabras? – Uno de los nobles situado en los elevados palcos habló con desdén - ¿Estás diciendo que el culpable de la muerte del rey es el comandante?

Elissa desvió la mirada hacia el noble y frunció el ceño.

-Efectivamente – Asintió – Loghain huyó del campo de batalla retirando a sus hombres y dejando perecer, no solo al rey, si no a cientos de valientes hombres y mujeres que estaban dispuestos a luchar contra la Ruina por Ferelden.

-¡Vosotros lo engañasteis para que lanzara aquella carga! – Gritó el comandante con rabia - ¡Se creyó vuestras historias! ¡Creía que con un puñado de vosotros bastaría para cambiar el curso de la batalla, sin pensar en las estrategias ni circunstancias!

Elissa abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar poco a poco, y la cólera en las palabras de Loghain no era si no desesperación y angustia, una forma de liberar la culpabilidad que le perseguía desde la muerte de Cailan.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? La vida de Cailan no era la única que estaba en mis manos. ¿Debía sacrificar el ejército entero por su necedad? – Loghain suspiró larga y pausadamente mientras acariciaba su frente con la mano derecha – Si crees que puedes avergonzarme con la muerte de Cailan, te equivocas guarda. Era el hijo de Maric, mi rey. Nadie lamenta su muerte más que yo.

Y era verdad. Los normalmente fríos y vacíos ojos de Loghain destellaron ante la sofocante luz de las antorchas. Elissa lo sabía, Maric no solo era su rey, era su amigo.

-Quizás en la batalla de Ostagar tuvierais vuestras razones para abandonar a su suerte a miles de soldados que confiaban en vos, Loghain – Elissa se cruzó de brazos – Pero el resto de fechorías que habéis cometido para apoderaros del trono junto con vuestro fiel siervo Rendon Howe, no han pasado desapercibidas.

Loghain frunció el ceño y observó con curiosidad a la muchacha.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-¡Hablo del asesinato en masa de la familia Cousland y de la apropiación de las tierras de Pináculo! – La joven apretó con fuerza ambos puños.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con el asalto y la masacre de los Cousland – Loghain agachó la cabeza - Howe era…

-¡Howe era un maldito villano que torturaba y mataba a inocentes por puro placer! – Chilló Elissa.

-¡ES CIERTO!

En lo alto de la palestra, un hombre de mediana edad, rubio y con poblada barba, habló alzando la voz por encima de los incesantes murmullos.

-¡La guarda dice la verdad! – Dijo el hombre – A mi hijo se lo llevaron en plena noche. Las cosas que le han hecho… Algunas quedan más allá de la habilidad de cualquier curandero.

Una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió por completo la sala. El hecho de que un conocido y respetado noble corroborase sus palabras decía mucho a su favor.

-Howe era responsable de sus propios actos. Si cometió algún crimen en vida, responderá por él ante el Hacedor. Como todos – El comandante observó con desprecio a Elissa – Pero tú ya lo sabes. Tú lo mataste.

-Yo hice justicia. Yo limpié el nombre de mi familia – Elissa dio un paso al frente – Vos enviasteis un mago de sangre para que envenenara al Arl Eamon. Eso no es justicia, es asesinato. ¿O eso también forma parte de los ya innumerables delitos de Howe?

Loghain no contestó. Se limitó a observar a Eamon que a su vez le miraba con decepción en lo alto de la tribuna. El comandante desvió la mirada y suspiró. Parecía cansado, el debate se estaba alargando más de lo previsto y la afilada vista de los espectadores que contemplaban cada mínimo movimiento que realizaba, no ayudaba a sobrellevar el momento. Elissa seguía estudiándole con aquellos inmensos ojos aceitunados que parecían ponerle aún más nervioso.

-¿Y qué me dice de la venta de elfos a Tevinter como esclavos? – Leliana se acercó a Elissa y le entregó un gran fajo de pergaminos – Mis compañeros investigaron y detuvieron al maese antes de que se realizara la transacción. Tengo pruebas que os acusan de ser el principal benefactor además de innumerables testigos que lo corroboran.

-¿Venta de elfos? – Otro de los nobles interrumpió la discusión – Explícate, Loghain.

-Estamos en guerra – El comandante se dirigió directamente al hombre - ¿Acaso creíais que la guerra es como en los relatos de antaño? ¿Caballeros que acuden al campo de batalla con sus estandartes al viento, para decidir la suerte en la batalla con duelos de honor?

Loghain se acercó un poco más a Elissa de forma amenazadora.

-La guerra es cruel. Todos los que lucharon junto a Maric lo saben bien. Y en la guerra no existen los inocentes, solo los vivos y los muertos, los que ganan y los que pierden, que acarrean entre ambos las culpas.

-¿En qué bando estáis vos, entonces? – Elissa tiró al suelo los documentos que se esparcieron desordenadamente a los pies del comandante – Habéis traficado con vidas, habéis acabado con familias enteras para financiar vuestra propia guerra.

La muchacha se situó tan cerca de Loghain que sentía la armadura del hombre rozar su pecho. Varios guardias desenvainaron sus armas, dispuestos a intervenir cuando el momento lo requiriese, pero Loghain hizo un ademán rechazando la ayuda.

-El pasado os ha obsesionado, os ha consumido. La guerra contra Orlais pasó hace casi treinta años, no os habéis logrado acostumbrar a una vida tranquila y habéis sumido a Ferelden en una disputa para saciar vuestra sed de lucha.

Loghain abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-Yo no…

-La verdadera maldita amenaza ha sido y sigue siendo la Ruina – Elissa señaló con su dedo hacia el exterior – Si el archidemonio consigue derrotarnos no habrá Ferelden que proteger. No habrá vidas que defender, todo lo que Maric logró construir desaparecerá por vuestro propio egoísmo.

Toda la sala permaneció en completo silencio. Elissa no supo decir si aquello era bueno o malo, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que sus palabras habían tenido un efecto reflexivo en Loghain. El hombre le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados sin hablar, mirando fijamente cada detalle de su rostro.

-Tú has hecho las preguntas guarda, ahora déjame hacerte una a ti – El comandante ignoró por completo las palabras de la joven - ¿Dónde está mi hija? Os la llevasteis por la fuerza después de dar muerte a sus guardias. ¿Qué malas artes habéis utilizado? ¿Sigue con vida al menos?

-Creo que yo misma responderé a esa pregunta.

Anora apareció súbitamente por una puerta lateral cercana a donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Portaba un largo vestido de satén púrpura con rebordes dorados que realzaba su rubia cabellera recogida en dos moños. La joven reina observó a la multitud que a su vez la miraban con asombro y susurraban en voz baja, y caminó hasta dónde se encontraban Elissa y Loghain sonriendo con altivez.

Desde que era una niña, Anora había adorado ser el centro de atención, que todas las palabras y ojos estuvieran dedicadas únicamente a su persona. Elissa estaba segura de que aquella aparición estelar había estado planificada con anterioridad.

La muchacha suspiró con desgana, sí, Anora era arrogante y altanera, pero no por ello dejaba de ser la reina, y su palara tendría un gran peso en la Gran Asamblea. Un gran peso que caería en su contra.

-Estoy bien, padre – Anora abrazó a Loghain con dulzura – No fueron los guardas grises quienes me encarcelaron. Howe pensó que sería un impedimento para ti y me encerró en el castillo. Elisabeth me salvó.

Elissa hubo de hacer un esfuerzo para cerrar la boca. Habría jurado ante el Hacedor, sin dudar ni un solo instante, que Anora hablaría en su contra en la Gran Asamblea, y más aún después de la última conversación que habían mantenido. Pero por lo visto, la mujer había cambiado de opinión. Después de todo, el bienestar del pueblo era más importante que una simple disputa por apoderarse del trono.

-Hijos e hijas de Ferelden, escuchadme – Anora dio un paso adelante y se situó justo al lado de Elissa, dirigiéndose a la multitud – Esta guarda ha pisoteado y mancillado el nombre del mayor héroe de Ferelden con el propósito de colocar a un impostor en el trono de Maric.

La joven cerró los puños y los apretó con ira. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de creer que Anora podía apoyarle? Era manipuladora y oportunista, ansiaba el poder y si hacía falta lo obtendría de la forma más sucia y cruel posible.

-Alistair Theirin es el hijo de Maric, Anora – Elissa se acercó a la reina y le señaló con un dedo amenazante – Tú no tienes derecho a gobernar Ferelden, tu sangre no pertenece a la familia real.

Anora frunció el ceño y continuó como si la interrupción de la muchacha no hubiese ocurrido.

-Mi padre hará lo que haga falta por el bien de Ferelden – La mujer se dirigió entonces a Elissa – Y ahora está claro para mí, que tu no.

-¿Quién puede decir que Anora no es digna de gobernar esta tierra? – Lohgain intervino entonces - ¿Y quién puede decir que Alistair lo es? No sabemos nada de él, salvo que puede que tenga sangre real en las venas. Anora ha gobernado durante cinco años y puede hacerlo ahora. Yo dirigiré sus ejércitos mientras ella ocupa el trono que…

-Un trono que yo rechacé con anterioridad – El silencio se rompió tras la frase de Elissa, y la muchacha hubo de elevar la voz por encima de las frases de asombro y escepticismo de los nobles – Os recuerdo, Loghain, que vuestra hija está en el trono porque yo me reusé a contraer matrimonio con Cailan.

-Como osas… - En el rostro del comandante estaba floreciendo un brillante rojo carmesí.

-Anora no tiene más derecho que yo a gobernar Ferelden. Un rey no solo debe poseer dotes de dominio y mandato. Alistair es benevolente y honesto, cualidades que Maric también poseía – La muchacha se dirigió entonces al ruidoso gentío – Aún podemos salvar Ferelden, aún podemos ganar una batalla que todavía no hemos librado, una batalla que no es ésta. ¿Qué sentido tiene el luchar contra nuestros propios hermanos? Unámonos en uno solo y combatamos contra la auténtica amenaza que nos asola.

-¡NO!

Loghain, se situó frente a Elissa y le agarró por los hombros, zarandeándola violentamente. Sten dejó de sujetar a Alistair y ambos hombres corrieron a socorrer a la joven. Con un rápido movimiento, el qunari agarró a Elissa por la cintura y la apartó del comandante, el cual recibió un fuerte puñetazo propinado por el propio Alistair que jadeaba incontrolablemente, incitado por la rabia.

Anora corrió al lado de su padre con intención de ayudarle, pero Loghain ya había recobrado la estabilidad y desenvainaba su espada con furia, mostrándola amenazadoramente ante el joven guarda, que imitaba la actitud de su adversario y extraía, de igual manera, su espada de la vaina.

-¡Espera Alistair! – Elissa se interpuso entre los hombres con los brazos extendidos - ¡No podéis hacer esto!

-Dejémonos de tonterías, guarda – Dijo Loghain escupiendo sangre que había provocado el golpe de Alistair – Ferelden no tiene porqué decidir quién de los dos guarda razón. Terminemos con esto ahora.

Elissa observó con semblante serio a Loghain, el cual alzó aún más su arma. La muchacha agarró la espada de Alistair y apartó con delicadeza al muchacho, que la miraba sorprendido sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Está bien Loghain – Dijo en un suspiro – Lo haremos a tu manera.

-¡¿Qué?! – Alistair intentó arrebatarle la espada a la joven, pero ésta le detuvo con un movimiento de su mano - ¡Estarás de broma!

-No, Alistair – Elissa sonrió con ternura al chico – Esta vez no. Tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez por todas, y quizás esta sea la única manera.

Alistair quiso replicar, pero Sten le detuvo con sus fuertes manos y lo arrastró hasta el rincón del a sala dónde los demás les observaban con preocupación, pero sin atreverse a intervenir.

-Eres una gran guerrero, _kadan_ – Sten observó con orgullo a la muchacha – Una verdadera guarda gris.

Elissa sonrió y miró durante un instante a Alistair. El muchacho contemplaba con verdadero miedo a la joven, horrorizado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, impotente por no poder evitarlo. Elissa lo sabía, sabía que aquellas duras palabras no habían sido lo que Alistair realmente deseaba, sabía que la quería, pero como había dicho Flemeth, era ella quien tomaba las decisiones, y tenía muy claro el camino que debía seguir.

-Que la Gran Asamblea declare los términos del duelo – Loghain habló con voz insegura, observando la grácil figura de la muchacha que sujetaba con firmeza la espada de su compañero.

Tras un momento de silencio en que los nobles discutieron con nerviosismo en voz baja, una joven de corto cabello rojizo y hermosa armadura alzó la voz y habló con seguridad.

-Se luchará conforme a la tradición: Una prueba de habilidad con las armas, en combate singular, hasta que uno de los dos bandos se rinda o… - La joven miró con preocupación a Elissa – Quienes estemos aquí congregados acataremos el resultado.

La sala fue despejada rápidamente y tan solo quedaron Elissa y Loghain uno frente a otro, observándose fijamente y con espada en ristre, apuntando a su oponente.

El silencio era abrumador, tanto, que Elissa era capaz de oír sus propios latidos, y estaba segura de que Loghain también los escuchaba. El comandante le observaba con expresión impasible, no parecía dispuesto a iniciar el combate, por lo que la muchacha decidió tomar la iniciativa. Corrió con dificultad hasta donde se encontraba Loghain y desvió la defensa frontal que éste formaba con el escudo. Sus movimientos eran torpes a causa del maldito vestido que limitaba sus normalmente ágiles desplazamientos, cosa que permitió al comandante encontrar con facilidad un resquicio de vulnerabilidad. El hombre giró sobre sí mismo y con el escudo propinó un pequeño pero firme empujón que bastó para hacer caer a la joven.

Los gritos ahogados de sus compañeros penetraron por sus oídos al igual que el repicar de su espada que cayó justo a sus pies. Algo avergonzada, asió el arma y caminó con decisión hasta una distancia cercana a su oponente. Aquel golpe había sido demasiado débil para un hombre como Loghain, y si las historias que contaban de él eran ciertas, tenía muy pocas probabilidades de ganar. Un tenue presentimiento recorrió durante un instante su mente, pero la muchacha lo alejó rápidamente, no podía permitirse el vacilar.

La joven guarda agarró con una mano la tela inferior de su vestido y con un corte limpió, desgarró parte de su vestido, con lo que obtuvo al menos la total movilidad de sus piernas. Zevran profirió un largo y pícaro silbido acompañado por un _"¡No sabes lo que daría por perderme entre esas piernas!"._

Las nerviosas voces de Alistair y Leliana hicieron callar al elfo, cosa que provocó una risilla de la muchacha.

-¿Qué crees que haces guarda? – Peguntó el comandante levantando una ceja – Ahora no es momento de exhibirse.

-No me toméis tan a la ligera, Loghain – Dijo Elissa mostrando de nuevo el filo de su espada – Aún no habéis visto de lo que soy capaz.

Elissa corrió hacia el comandante, esta vez totalmente liberada de las limitadas telas de su vestimenta. Esquivó grácilmente otro golpe del escudo de Loghain, y desvió su ataque hacia uno de los brazos del hombre, sin embargo, el impacto no surgió efecto a causa de la robusta armadura. La joven retrocedió para recuperar el aliento y observó el rostro sorprendido de Loghain, que la miraba estupefacto. Sí, él era más fuerte y más experimentado, pero ella poseía algo de lo cual el comandante carecía: Agilidad y rapidez.

Había pasado muchas noches de campamento junto a Zevran practicando el noble arte del robo. El juego consistía en atracar al elfo de manera que él no se percatara de su presencia. Jamás lo había conseguido, pero sus habilidades de sigilo y ligereza mejoraron considerablemente. Era guerrera, pero conocía a la perfección el dominio de todas las armas, a pesar de que la espada siempre había sido su predilecta.

Esta vez fue Loghain el que atacó, corrió hacia la muchacha con la espada en alto y asestó un golpe certero que Elissa pudo esquivar por pocos centímetros. Loghain había tomado la iniciativa y no iba a ser fácil pararlo. El hombre blandía su gran espada de un lado a otro con firmeza, haciendo imposible a la muchacha contratacar. Su único método de defensa era esquivar los ataques y encontrar algún punto débil el cual aprovechar.

Su oportunidad no tardaría en llegar cuando Loghain trastabillara a causa del peso de la espada. Era fuerte pero humano, y el peso del arma terminaría haciendo que sus brazos flanquearan. En ese instante, Elissa levantó su propia espada y ambas armas chocaron violentamente provocando el repicar del acero que resonó por toda la sala.

Los brazos de la chica comenzaron a temblar bajo la presión de la fuerza del comandante. Sabía que no podría ganarle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si apartaba su espada, aquello terminaría rápidamente. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a rendirse. Los brazos de Elissa apenas podían sujetar el arma, y para empeorar la situación, Loghain parecía estar tan firme como al inicio. Sus brillantes ojos azules penetraban en lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo oscilar a su confianza.

Cuando ya parecía todo perdido y la muchacha decidió abandonar la poca fuerza que sus débiles brazos le daban, Loghain redujo la presión y empujó de nuevo a la joven con su espada de manera que esta se vio obligada a retroceder varios metros.

-¡Lo sabía! – Gritó Elissa tras recuperar el equilibrio - ¡No estáis luchando seriamente!

El comandante observó a la joven guarda con expresión inteligible y suspiró.

-¿Y tú estás luchando con seriedad, guarda? – Preguntó Loghain.

Elissa no respondió, se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia el filo de la espada de Alistair. La respuesta era no, no estaba haciendo todo lo posible para derrotar a aquél hombre. Algo en su interior evitaba que sus brazos golpearan con todas sus fuerzas, algo en sus piernas hacía que sus movimientos fueran más lentos de lo que acostumbraban a ser. La verdad era que no quería ganar la batalla, no de aquella manera.

La joven volvió a atacar de frente con desesperación, cosa que provocó de nuevo su inexorable caída. Con aquel fino vestido, para él habría sido muy fácil terminar con ella desde un principio, pero no lo había hecho. Llevaba razón, Loghain no ansiaba el poder, no era malvado, y no iba a permitir que Ferelden le recordara como el traidor que asesinó al hijo de Maric. No cuando no conocía sus verdaderos motivos.

-Ya es suficiente, guarda – Loghain frunció aún más el entrecejo – No tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganarme, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

El hombre entregó su escudo a uno de los guardias cercanos y envainó su espada. La miraba con supremacía, viendo en ella nada más que a una débil niña que jugaba a los soldados, por lo que dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse vitoreado por sus seguidores y acompañado de las palabras de la mujer noble las cuales otorgaban su victoria.

Humillada y avergonzada, Elissa se levantó y corrió desarmada hacia el comandante. Debía detenerle, debía explicarle que la Ruina estaba cerca. Alargó su mano para alcanzar al hombre el cual estaba a pocos metros de ella cuando éste de repente dio la vuelta y asestó un limpió golpe en el costado de la muchacha.

Tardó unos segundos en percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La expresión de Loghain cambió rápidamente de la ira al horror, y un espeso y cálido líquido carmesí comenzó a deslizarse por la afilada hoja de su espada. Los gritos de Alistair y los demás llegaron a sus oídos distorsionados, y su visión se estaba tornando borrosa por momentos. La muchacha caminó lentamente hacia atrás sintiendo como el rígido acero emergía de su estómago lentamente. No percibía dolor, tan solo un incesante mareo que amenazaba con hacerle perder el conocimiento. Sus compañeros no tardaron en llegar a su auxilio y los ya conocidos hilos de luz de Wynne envolvieron su torso junto a los recientes adquiridos conocimientos de curación de Morrigan, que ayudaba a la anciana mientras Alistair sujetaba su cabeza y susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras que no llegó a comprender. Eamon y Teagan también le acompañaban, gritaban acaloradamente a Loghain que observaba muy pálido la escena.

-Ya está – Dijo Wynne tras unos minutos – Era una herida muy profunda y algunos órganos vitales han sido dañados, pero hemos actuado con rapidez – La anciana acarició el rostro de la muchacha – Debes descansar querida, colapsarás si haces sobresfuerzos.

-Gracias Wynne – Dijo Elissa sonriendo – Pero debo terminar esto.

La muchacha se puso en pie, ayudada por Alistair, que la miraba con preocupación, y caminó hasta donde se encontraban Eamon, Teagan, Loghain y Anora. La joven reina hizo el ademán de querer acercarse a Elissa, pero decidió quedarse junto a su padre, al cual sujetaba con manos temblorosas, quizás con miedo a que le juzgaran por lo sucedido.

-…¡Es una Cousland, Loghain! – Chillaba Eamon con los brazos levantados - ¡Y una niña! ¡Cómo te has atrevido a…!

-Mi señor – Elissa situó una mano en el hombro del Arl, el cual calló al instante y se giró con sorpresa hacia la muchacha.

-¡Elisabeth! – Eamon agarró la mano de Elissa y sonrió - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Tus compañeras han podido cerrar la herida?

-Sí, todo está en orden.

-Guarda – Loghain intervino bajo la asesina mirada de todos los presentes – Yo, yo no…

Elissa sentía como Alistair temblaba incontrolablemente a su lado. Sabía que aquel ataque no había sido nada más que un acto reflejo, algo que todos los guerreros poseían. Ella misma lo había hecho con Alistair meses atrás, cuando le alcanzó desde atrás en medio del bosque. Pero explicarlo no iba a ser tan fácil e incluso ella misma comenzaba a dudar, ¿Era realmente la actitud de Loghain un error o su fascinación por aquel hombre le hacía justificar todas sus malas acciones?

-Mi nombre no es guarda, comandante – Dijo Elissa sintiendo un pinchazo en la recientemente cicatrizada herida – Mi nombre es Elisabeth Cousland.

Loghain bajó la mirada sin decir nada.

-Supongo que es obvio, pero he venido a seguir con el duelo.

Todos los presentes, incluido Loghain, profirieron una exclamación de sorpresa. Alistair la sujetó con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a permitirle cometer un suicidio como aquél.

-Que estás diciendo, niña – Gruñó Loghain.

-La batalla aún no ha terminado. Y estoy decidida a llegar hasta el final, sea cual sea. – Elissa sonrió – Por lo que debo derrotarle, Loghain.

Eamon sonrió con orgullo y Alistair apretó aun con más fuerza sus hombros.

-Eso no será necesario – Loghain apartó a Eamon y se situó muy cerca de la muchacha – Me rindo.

Elissa abrió los ojos con sorpresa y observó el afligido rostro del comandante.

-¿Qué?

-¡Padre! – Anora corrió hacia Loghain y le abrazó con ojos llorosos - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Anora, calla – Loghain sonrió por primera vez. Elissa sintió como un calor recorría su pecho y un sentimiento de familiaridad se apoderó de ella - ¿No ves lo que he hecho? ¿En lo que me he convertido? He estado a punto de matar a una inocente, a una niña que cogí entre mis brazos hace apenas unos años. Tengo las manos demasiado manchadas con sangre de inocentes, Anora. Esto es lo que me merezco.

La reina negó con la cabeza y cubrió con sus manos su rostro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Quieres morir? – Preguntó Elissa con tristeza.

-Espera – Riordan, el guarda gris que encontraron en el castillo de Howe, apareció repentinamente – Hay otra opción. El Teyrn es un guerrero y un general de renombre. Aún puede ser útil, que se someta a la iniciación.

Elissa observó al guarda con sorpresa. ¿Loghain un guarda gris?

-¡Absolutamente no! – Alistair se situó al lado de Elissa - ¡Riordan, este hombre abandonó a nuestros hermanos y luego intentó culparnos a nosotros! Nos dio caza como si fuéramos animales. ¡Te torturó! ¿Cómo puedes olvidarlo?

-¡Un momento! – Fue Anora quien intervino entonces – La iniciación suele ser fatal, ¿No? Si sobrevive, tendréis un general. Si no, al menos vuestra venganza. ¿No te basta?

-¡No! – Gruñó Alistair – Es una oportunidad que Duncan nunca tuvo.

Elissa suspiró. Sabía que la decisión recaía en ella, y sabía que Alistair llevaba razón.

-Loghain no se someterá a la iniciación – Alistair sonrió triunfante – Pero tampoco voy a ejecutarle.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué? – Exclamó el chico - ¿De qué estás hablando Elissa? ¿No vas a matar a Loghain?

-No – La muchacha negó con la cabeza – Ni Loghain será asesinado ni tú serás rey. Anora reinará Ferelden con la ayuda de su padre, como ha hecho hasta ahora.

La joven reina observó con sorpresa a Elissa pero no dijo nada. Eamon en cambio se acercó a la joven y le habló con voz suplicante.

-Elissa, ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó el Arl – La sangre Theirin terminará con el reinado de Cailan.

-Sí, mi señor – Elissa sonrió con tristeza – No me queda otra opción, por una vez quiero ser egoísta.

Alistair estaba conmocionado. Abría y cerraba la boca sin mediar palabra, Elissa sabía que quería quejarse por su decisión hacia el comandante, pero por otra parte estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por no haber sido elegido como monarca. La joven se dirigió hacia él y sonrió.

-Elissa… - Dijo con un hilo de voz – Duncan, Cailan, los guardas grises… Todos perecieron a causa de las decisiones de este hombre.

-Mis padres murieron por mi decisión, Alistair – La muchacha agarró la mano del joven con dulzura – Si me hubiera quedado con ellos quizás les hubiera salvado, o quizás todos hubiéramos muerto y yo no estaría ahora aquí.

El joven guarda la miró indeciso, pero no dijo nada.

-Yo sé lo que es consumar venganza, Alistair. Te corrompe más que la sangre de los engendros tenebrosos, y no otorga la paz que buscamos en ella – Elissa acarició entonces el rostro de su amado – Quiero estar contigo. Quiero cumplir las innumerables promesas que nos hicimos, y no soportaría perderte.

Tras unos instantes en silencio, Alistair finalmente sonrió. Había perdonado sus decisiones, aunque aquello no significaba que hubiera perdonado a Loghain. El joven abrazó a Elissa y le besó con ternura ante todos los presentes, que comenzaron a aplaudir hasta que los vítores y celebraciones inundaron el gran salón.

La Gran Asamblea había finalizado. Ferelden renacía bajo la luz de un nuevo día.

* * *

-…La infección se transmite al engendro tenebroso más próximo, en cuyo cuerpo renace.

Riordan daba vueltas por la habitación del castillo de Risco Rojo en dónde Alistair se hospedaba. El hombre había solicitado una reunión con ambos reclutas para hablar sobre la inminente batalla que se llevaría a cabo. Por lo visto, los engendros tenebrosos habían cambiado el rumbo de su marcha y viajaban hacía Denerim, llevándoles varios días de ventaja. Debían pasar aquella noche en Risco Rojo y partir al amanecer.

-De este modo, el dragón es prácticamente inmortal – El guarda continuó – Un engendro tenebroso es un recipiente vacío, sin alma, pero un guarda gris no. Al matar al archidemonio, la esencia de éste se destruye… Junto con el guarda gris.

Elissa sentía como su sangre se helaba lentamente tras oír las palabras de Riordan. Al fin comprendía el porqué de haber llegado tan lejos, el motivo de la existencia de los guardas grises, el final de toda historia: La muerte.

Todo, absolutamente todo lo que habían hecho para llegar hasta ahí terminaría junto con el archidemonio, junto a la Ruina. Y era injusto, tras tanto sufrimiento, tras tantas vidas perdidas, que todos sus esfuerzos terminaran con el olvido. Era injusto, y, sin embargo, tenía sentido.

" _Vete, y no tengas miedo en seguir tu camino. En ocasiones es mejor caminar a ciegas que mirar directamente hacia la luz"._

-Si es posible, seré yo quien lo haga – Riordan continuó con su explicación, obviando la pálida expresión de ambos jóvenes – Soy el más viejo y la infección no tardará mucho más en consumirme. Pero si fallo, tendréis que actuar vosotros. Debemos detener la Ruina aquí y ahora, o destruirá Ferelden entero antes de que tengan tiempo de congregarse guardas grises de otros reinos.

Alistair miraba al hombre muy serio. Elissa no supo decir que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero aquella expresión seria de total determinación le erizó la piel.

Riordan se despidió y salió de la habitación tan rápido como le fue posible. Elissa se quedó un instante en silencio antes de hablar. Necesitaba asimilar todo aquello que había oído. Creía que a esas alturas ya nada le sorprendería, pero se equivocaba.

-Bueno… - Tartamudeó Alistair – Menudo notición. ¿Por qué será que siempre nos cuentan a nosotros las malas noticias?

Elissa rió ante aquella broma. Alistair siempre había sido así, en momentos de tensión sus bromas e ironías aparecían fugazmente, algo que irritaba a Morrigan en gran medida. La mirada de la muchacha recorrió la vacía habitación, observando el ya conocido mobiliario y deteniéndose un instante en una hermosa armadura dorada con el escudo de Ferelden grabado en el pecho. La muchacha caminó lentamente y acarició con ternura las marcadas líneas del grabado.

-Era de Cailan – Alistair había avanzado hasta donde se encontraba y se situó tras ella – La encontré en Ostagar cuando marchamos hacia Denerim. A ella… Y a Cailan.

Elissa se giró violentamente para observar el rostro de Alistair. El muchacho miraba con aflicción la armadura mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas que se esforzaba por retener.

-Lo encontramos crucificado en el puente que llevaba a la fortaleza – Explicó con voz tomada - La armadura la recuperamos de las manos de los engendros tenebrosos y más tarde incineramos su cuerpo. Sé que te parecerá una tontería, pero cuando le vi ahí… Por un momento imaginé como hubiera sido mi vida si él hubiera sabido de mi existencia…

-Él lo sabía – Alistair abrió los ojos con sorpresa – Anora me lo dijo. Respetó los deseos de Maric y por ello nunca habló contigo, pero sabía quién eras, Alistair. Y por ese motivo nos envió juntos a la torre de Ishal. Te salvó la vida porque eras su hermano.

El joven guarda no pudo contener más las lágrimas y dejó que éstas recorrieran su rostro. Elissa sonrió y secó con la yema de sus dedos las mejillas de su amado, observando como aquel hermoso rostro se humedecía a medida que el llanto se hacía presente. La chica acercó sus labios a los de Alistair y saboreó el salado gusto de sus lágrimas. El beso se intensificó lentamente hasta que el muchacho dejó de llorar y agarró a la joven por la cintura, acercándola aún más a él.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – La voz de Morrigan les hizo sobresaltarse y ambos se separaron con rudeza – Ya veo que sí. Bueno, no es como si me importara…

-Bruja, ¿Qué narices haces en mi habitación? – Alistair caminó hasta la mujer y le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-No te emociones, templario. He ido al dormitorio de Elissa y como no estaba ahí he sumado dos más dos – La maga dio un empujón al muchacho y entró con decisión – Donde estaría si no celebrando la última noche con su fuerte y masculino guarda gris.

Alistair sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca que Morrigan no logró ver.

-En fin, por una vez me alegro de veros a los dos. Eso me ahorrará trabajo – La bruja se sentó cómodamente en la cama de bisel de Alistair, el cual masculló algo así como: " _No pienso dormir ahí"_ \- Quiero hablaros sobre algo importante.

Elissa se sentó al lado de Morrigan mientras Alistair les observaba apoyado en un gran escritorio de madera situado frente a la cama.

-Corres peligro – Dijo la bruja mirando a Elissa – Y yo tengo un plan, una escapatoria a la encerrona en la que estás.

Elissa intercambió una mirada fugaz con Alistair antes de dirigirse a la mujer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que ocurre cuando el archidemonio muere. Sé que debe sacrificarse un guarda gris, y que ese sacrificio podrías ser tú – Morrigan agarró la mano de Elissa – He venido a decirte que no tiene porqué ser así.

Elissa correspondió a la caricia de su amiga con una sonrisa. El día que conoció a Morrigan habría jurado ante el Hacedor que la mujer no dudaría ni un instante en tomar la decisión de deshacerse de ella. Pero allí estaba, preocupándose por su bienestar e intentando evitar el fatídico final del cual podría formar parte.

-¿Y a qué viene tanta comprensión? – Alistair se cruzó de brazos – No eres una hermanita de la caridad, precisamente.

-No hablo por ti, mentecato – Bufó la bruja – Yo… Le he cogido cariño, eso es todo. Ha dado su vida por mí y ahora quiero devolverle el favor.

-Está bien, está bien – Elissa rió - ¿Cuál es ese plan maravilloso que nos estabas explicando?

Morrigan bajó la mirada y su semblante se tornó sombrío. Quizás aquella idea no era del todo "maravillosa".

-Es un… Ritual, realizado en la víspera del combate, al abrigo de la noche – Morrigan habló sin mirar a Elissa directamente a los ojos – Algunos dirán que es magia de sangre, pero solo es un nombre.

-¡¿Magia de sangre!? – Exclamó Alistair horrorizado – Me estás diciendo que…

Elissa situó su dedo índice en los labios invitando al joven guardar silencio. A pesar de no gustarle la idea, el muchacho calló al instante y miró a la bruja con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que os propongo es: Alistair, acuéstate conmigo. Aquí, esta noche. Y de ese ritual concebiré a un niño.

Alistair y Elissa se quedaron muy quietos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. La muchacha sabía, por la expresión de Morrigan, que no mentía.

-Si esto es una broma, no tiene gracia – Dijo Elissa con enfado.

-No es una broma – Morrigan miró con ojos tristes el rostro de su amiga – Ese niño llevará la infección y, cuando el archidemonio muera, su esencia buscará a ese niño como una almenara. En ese primer estadio, el niño puede absorber esa esencia sin perecer. El archidemonio será destruido, pero ningún guarda gris morirá en el proceso.

-¿Estás diciéndome que quieres tener un… "Hijo" conmigo, y que ese niño porte el alma de un antiguo dios corrompido? – Morrigan asintió – Maravilloso, ahora a la bruja le ha dado por compartir hábitos con Oghren.

-¿Y después de eso? – Preguntó repentinamente Elissa - ¿Qué harás con ese niño?

-Después de ello, dejarás que me vaya… Y no me seguirás. Nunca. El niño será mío, y lo criaré como me plazca.

-Es decir – Elissa se levantó, estaba comenzando a perder los nervios – Que para que yo pueda sobrevivir tienes que acostarte con mi pareja, tener un hijo con él, y después de todo este embrollo desaparecerás y nunca más volveremos a vernos.

Morrigan asintió.

-Estás loca – Alistair se situó junto a Elissa – Nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así, y mucho menos contigo.

-Si me rechazáis, desapareceré esta misma noche – Morrigan también se puso en pie – No os acompañare a Denerim y nunca más volveréis a saber de mí. Flemeth me envió con vosotros para que pudiera llevar a cabo este cometido, ahora lo sé.

La habitación se sumió en completo silencio. Elissa podía oír pensar a Alistair, el muchacho se rascaba la barba, pensativo, mientras observaba a Morrigan con una mezcla de sorpresa y asco. Sabía que la idea no le parecía atractiva, pero el hecho de tener una segunda opción no era del todo una locura.

-Supongo que necesitáis tiempo para pensarlo – Morrigan caminó hacia la puerta – Estaré en mi dormitorio, cuando toméis una decisión me…

-Está bien – Elissa apretó los puños con rabia.

-¡¿Qué?!

Morrigan le observó con semblante serio, pero sin un rastro de asombro en su expresión. Quizás se imaginó desde un inicio la contestación de Elissa, o quizás le aliviaba el saber que la respuesta era afirmativa, sea lo que fuere, aquello no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Alistair por el contrario, miraba horrorizado a la muchacha, situando sus manos en la cabeza y con expresión de verdadero desconcierto.

-¡¿Tú también has bebido?! – Exclamó el joven.

-No, Alistair – Elissa se acercó al muchacho y bajó sus brazos con delicadeza posicionándolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo – Sé que parece una locura, pero si hay una mínima posibilidad de perderte, no quiero arriesgarme a ello.

El chico miró con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza a su amada.

-He seguido todos tus pasos, Elissa – Dijo tras unos momentos de completo silencio – He matado por ti, he aceptado todas tus decisiones, hasta te he perdonado el hecho de que hayas dejado libre a ese maldito traidor de Loghain, pero esta vez no voy a callarme – Alistair agarró con fuerza sus mejillas y alzó su rostro hasta posicionarlo a pocos centímetros del suyo - ¿Estás de acuerdo en que tenga sexo con otra mujer?

Elissa tragó saliva. No, no estaba de acuerdo, la idea le destrozaba, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a los ojos al joven guarda e intentar transmitirle aquellos pensamientos inseguros que estaban torturándola por dentro. Alistair suspiró y alejó sus manos de la muchacha lentamente. Tras quedar unos instantes en silencio, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguido por Morrigan que echó un último vistazo a su amiga.

Tras oír el sonido de la puerta a cerrarse, el mundo se oscureció a su alrededor. Lo había hecho, había permitido que el hombre al que amaba se entregara a otra mujer.

Sus piernas no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo y la joven se dejó caer en el frío suelo de mármol, llorando desconsoladamente. Tenía ganas de correr, correr hasta donde se encontraba Alistair y suplicarle que no lo hiciera, que no se acostara con Morrigan. La idea de morir le aterraba, y una simple noche no parecía, en primera instancia, algo tan grave, pero lo era. Sus pensamientos recorrían los recuerdos compartidos con el muchacho, sus cuerpos unidos en uno solo en un baile de éxtasis del cual tan solo ellos eran confidentes. Sus labios recorriendo su piel y sus manos acariciando cada rincón de su ser… Pero aquello no lo compartiría sólo con ella, aquellos secretos serían concedidos a otra mujer.

La joven sollozó sonoramente, incapaz de poder detener su llanto. La tristeza la envolvía completamente, sus brazos y piernas temblaban y sentía un cosquilleo incesante que recorría su estómago. Tal era el desconsuelo que la rodeaba que no se percató de la presencia que acababa de irrumpir en la habitación.

Cuando sus últimas lágrimas cayeron y la visión dejó de percibirse borrosa, se percató de que el sujeto era Alistair. El muchacho la zarandeaba con insistencia mientras balbuceaba palabras inteligibles con expresión de angustia. Estaba descalzo y con el torso al descubierto, sus pantalones de algodón estaban desabrochados, hecho que permitía ver perfectamente el insinuante vello que allí crecía.

-A… Alistair…

-Por el Hacedor Elissa… - Alistair abrazó a la joven y suspiró con alivio – Lo siento yo… No he podido hacerlo, no puedo acostarme con Morrigan.

Elissa sintió como el aplastante peso de su corazón se desvanecía al instante.

-Que… ¿Qué quieres decir? – Alistair intentó tirar de ella con intención de levantarla, sin éxito - ¿Y el ritual?

-Sé que no quieres que mañana muramos, pero no he podido… No he podido hacerte esto, Elissa – El joven guarda se arrodilló de nuevo y acarició la mejilla de su amada – Eres la primera mujer con la que he estado y quiero que seas la última.

Las lágrimas surgieron de nuevo y el llanto volvió a hacer presencia, pero esta vez no era la tristeza la que controlaba su estado de ánimo, el alivio y la felicidad provocaron en ella aquella sensación abrumadora de satisfacción.

Entre risas y lágrimas, la joven se acercó al muchacho y le besó con toda la fuerza que su débil cuerpo le permitió. Alistair correspondió al beso y levantó a la muchacha en volandas hasta posicionarla en la cama. Lenta, muy lentamente, ambos jóvenes se desvistieron el uno al otro, gozando de cada instante y cada sensación, a sabiendas de que podían ser los últimos momentos que compartirían de aquella manera. Los húmedos y cálidos besos del chico recorrieron por completo su cuerpo, abrazando su interior de la misma manera que sus brazos acorralaban su figura. Aquel instante era distinto, cálido y tranquilo, un momento íntimo que tan solo podían compartir juntos, tan solo ellos dos.

La noche les envolvió mientras sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo, reafirmando aquel amor sofocante que les apremiaba por dentro. Ansiaban más del otro, tanto, que los segundos se tornaron eternos, y los minutos se convirtieron en horas. La luna iluminaba tenuemente el perlado sudor que recorría la piel desnuda de la pareja, que susurraban sin cesar palabras de afecto hacia el otro. Su unión culminó en un intenso placer acompañado por la sensación eterna de estar completos.

Elissa apoyó su cabeza sobre el robusto brazo de su amado, suspirando incontables veces y acariciando el escaso vello dorado que sobresalía del pecho del joven. Aquel momento había sido distinto a todos los demás, había sido intenso y único, una mezcla de placer y amor que jamás habían logado compartir. Era feliz, feliz de saber que Alistair le pertenecía a ella y solamente a ella…

Aquellos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza cuando se percató del tacto frío de un objeto que colgaba de su cuello. La muchacha se enderezó sorprendida y vislumbró a la tenue luz de la luna un colgante plateado con forma de pluma que se perdía entre la curva de sus pechos.

-¿Qué es…?

Alistair sonrió apoyado sobre uno de sus brazos y acarició el rostro de la asombrada pero complacida muchacha.

-Feliz cumpleaños.


	33. ¡Batalla Final!

_Nota:_

 _¡Hola a todos/as!_

 _¡Al fin! Aquí termina nuestra aventura con Elissa. Doy las gracias a todos los que habéis estado hasta el final, tanto los nuevos lectores como los que ya llevan un tiempo conmigo. Gracias a vuesto apoyo he podido llegar hasta aquí._

 _Sé que muchos cabos han quedado sueltos, pero no hemos de olvidar que aún hay una segunda parte, y aunque tenga una nueva protagonista, la historia tendrá bastante relación con ésta primera parte. Resolveré algunos datos nuevos en el primer capítulo de inquisition._

 _Espero que continuéis conmigo en Inquisition y que no os haya decepcionado mucho éste final tan cortito._

 _¡Gracias a todos de nuevo y os espero como siempre la semana que viene!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 33: ¡Batalla final!  
**

Riordan caía.

Y con él, sus últimas esperanzas.

La batalla era una auténtica carnicería. Cadáveres de elfos, magos, soldados, enanos y engendros tenebrosos cubrían las calles de la capital haciendo casi imposible el no tropezar con alguno de ellos al caminar.

Elissa se limpió la sangre que se deslizaba por su rostro mientras escupía otra gran cantidad de la misma. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y algunos cortes en su piel escocían, pero estaba viva. Aquél último emisario genlock había sido verdaderamente difícil de matar, y puesto que su grupo se había visto reducido repentinamente, las batallas contra la horda terminaron siendo largas y sofocantes.

Sten, Zevran y Roary habían quedado rezagados en las puertas principales de Denerim junto a un buen pelotón de soldados reales para retener a la horda, que avanzaba a pasos agigantados con un exorbitante número de engendros en sus filas. Aquello, sumado a la presencia apabullante del archidemonio que volaba sobre sus cabezas lanzando alguna que otra bola de fuego, no ayudaba a la moral del ejército, por lo que Elissa tuvo que tomar la decisión de dejar atrás a algunos de los suyos, rezando al Hacedor para que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Alistair, ataviado con la dorada armadura de Cailan, Leliana y Wynne terminaron rápidamente con los enemigos que quedaban tras la última oleada. Ya no estaban lejos de Fuerte Drakon, la fortaleza más alta y antigua de la ciudad, el lugar donde el dragón había decidido posicionarse tras los últimos ataques aéreos contra el ejército aliado.

Elissa temblaba de arriba abajo, las voces en su cabeza eran cada vez más claras, las frases del archidemonio resonaban en sus oídos, cosa que, mezclado con el repicar de las armas, las explosiones y los gritos de ira y dolor, hacían casi imposible el oír a sus compañeros.

Las escaleras que llevaban a lo alto de la torre parecían interminables, ascendían lentamente jadeando a causa del cansancio y la inquietud. Sus compañeros bebían de los frascos de cristal que horas antes les había entregado Wynne. Las cataplasmas curaban sus heridas superficiales y el lirio aumentaba el maná de la maga, pero la sensación de incertidumbre que se apoderaba de ellos no desaparecería tan fácilmente. No sabiendo que aquellos momentos podían ser los últimos.

Elissa miró de reojo el rostro de Alistair. El terror y la determinación se veían reflejados en cada detalle de su piel y en el brillo de sus ojos. Sabía perfectamente lo que el muchacho estaba pensando, pero no lo permitiría, no permitiría que su amado cayera justo en frente de sus ojos.

La luz les cegó por un instante al llegar al último piso. Allí, bramando de forma ensordecedora, estaba el dragón.

El archidemonio era imponente, una bestia magnífica y aterradora que observaba con ojos vacíos a sus atacantes. Su piel escamosa era rojiza, con varias heridas encarnizadas que mostraban la incipiente corrupción que corría por sus venas. El dragón abría y cerraba las alas con insistencia, creando a su alrededor un torbellino de aire que hacía volar por los aires a todo aquél que intentase acercarse demasiado a él, haciendo casi imposible la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Elissa esquivó algunos cadáveres mientras avanzaba sigilosamente hacia el dragón, situándose en estratégicos puntos que le permitirían protegerse de las llamas si éste sentía al fin su presencia. Pero aquello no fue necesario.

Nada más poner un pie en la azotea de la torre, el dragón quedó inmóvil, girando su cabeza y observando a Elissa con sus blanquecinos ojos. Sus compañeros comenzaron a llamarla con desesperación, pero la joven no les hizo caso. Observaba embelesada por primera vez aquel majestuoso ser que la miraba tan fijamente, aquella criatura que tantas noches había sido protagonista de sus pesadillas.

El archidemonio abrió las fauces e, instintivamente, Elissa se cubrió tras su escudo, a sabiendas de que aquel trozo de metal no sería rival para la elevada temperatura del ataque del dragón. Sin embargo, no fue fuego lo que salió de su garganta, si no palabras. Las palabras que resonaron, no solo en su cabeza, sino en toda Denerim.

" _Al fin"_ Dijo el archidemonio _"Te he esperado durante un año entero"._

La muchacha palideció. Por un instante le había parecido hermoso, pero ahora lo veía, veía que aquella criatura era un maldito demonio, la misma muerte que había estado persiguiéndola durante tanto tiempo. Y ahora la tenía delante, y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Flemeth…

-¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó la joven.

" _Tú eres mía. Lo has sido desde el día en que naciste, y ahora debes unirte a mí. Juntos gobernaremos el mundo entero"._

En ese preciso momento, Alistair llegó hasta donde se encontraba. A penas pudo comprender parte de sus palabras, palabras que en aquél momento no tenían sentido alguno para ella. Debía elegir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su destino. Durante toda su vida habían tomado decisiones por ella, habían formado el camino que debía seguir, sin ningún margen de error. Cuando se vio alejada de su familia, no tuvo otra opción que convertirse en guarda gris, que conseguir un ejército y luchar contra la Ruina.

Pero ahora tenía en sus manos la decisión final, tenía la oportunidad de elegir su destino.

¿O quizás no?

-¡Elissa! – Gritaba Alistair – Por el Hacedor ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!

" _Ven conmigo"_ Dijo el archidemonio _"Ya no es necesario que sigas en esta lucha absurda. Entrégate a mí"._

La muchacha miró al dragón y acto seguido observó los ojos de Alistair, que la miraban con anhelo. Tras un eterno suspiró, la joven desenvainó su espada, besó los labios de su amado, y con lágrimas en los ojos se alejó del joven, que había quedado completamente paralizado ante aquella increíble reacción.

" _¿Esa es tu decisión?"_ Preguntó el dragón ladeando levemente su cabeza.

-No voy a escapar – Dijo Elissa alzando la espada con firmeza – Debo seguir a mi destino.

El archidemonio rugió con todas sus fuerzas y una gran bola de fuego surgió de sus fauces.

-¡ELISSA NO!


	34. Extra: Dulces recuerdos

_Nota:_

 _¡Hola a todos/as! Espero que hayáis pasado unas buenas fiestas y un maravilloso fin de año._

 _He de disculparme por mi retraso, entre tanta fiesta y distracción, he dejado un poco abandonado el fanfic. Éstas semanas también vienen los examenes de la universidad, así que desgraciadamente no podré subir los capitulos semanales como hacía antes. Al menos he de dejar dos semanas para volver a la rutina normal. Todo esto sumado a que inquisition no está arrancando como me hubiese gustado, nos da como resultado mi gran retraso a la hora de publicar._

 _Ahora hablemos de éste capítulo extra. Es una pequeña experiencia que yo misma viví de pequeña (Modificada y adaptada, claro está) con el que hoy es mi Alistair. Espero que os guste mucho, me ha costado recordar detalles puesto que hace bastantes añitos que ocurrió._

 _Espero que la inspiración surja de nuevo porque las musas no me están acompañando ultimamente. ¡En dos semanitas vuelvo a estar por aqui!_

 _Gracias a todos/as por vuestro apoyo y paciencia._

 _¡Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!_

* * *

 **Capítulo extra: Dulces recuerdos**

El gran salón estaba muy bien decorado. Las rojizas cortinas adornaban las grisáceas paredes de piedra mientras que los ya conocidos candelabros dorados relucían ante el candente fuego que los iluminaba. El suelo estaba recién encerado, lo sabía ya que podía mirarse los zapatos en el reflejo del mismo.

La música, la comida y el murmullo de voces la estaban poniendo sumamente nerviosa, sin obviar el hecho de que estaba tremendamente aburrida.

Elissa observaba muy callada a todos los hombres y mujeres que comían, bailaban y reían embutidos en aquellos horribles y pomposos vestidos que a su madre tanto le gustaban. Odiaba aquella ropa, y la culpa era de su madre. Le obligaba a vestir ropajes chillones repletos de lacitos, cintas y volantes que no hacían si no facilitar las burlas y risas de su hermano.

"¡Eres una niña y debes vestir como tal!" Había dicho su madre tras oír las interminables quejas de la pequeña.

Elissa suspiró mientras agitaba enérgicamente sus cortas piernas que no alcanzaban el suelo. Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida. No podía bajar de aquella dichosa silla porque tenía miedo a caerse si saltaba de ella, sin embargo, llevaba tanto tiempo allí que comenzaba a dolerle el trasero.

Todo era culpa de Fergus, él la había dejado allí sola, aprovechando un momento de distracción de sus padres para escabullirse entre el gentío junto a Cailan y Anora.

"Son juegos de mayores" Había dicho "Y tú no eres mayor".

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Elissa levantó la mirada de sus zapatos y se encontró frente a un bello rostro de largos y rubios cabellos. El hombre la miraba risueño mientras mostraba una perfecta sonrisa de dientes blanquecinos. Definitivamente, Cailan era la viva imagen de su padre.

Elissa se ruborizó al instante, sabía de quien se trataba porque le había visto anteriormente, pero jamás había hablado con él.

-Ma-Majestad – Tartamudeó la niña.

-Eres la pequeña de los Cousland ¿Verdad? – Preguntó el rey - ¿Bellinda?

-Elissa – Corrigió ella – Elisabeth Cousland.

-¡Eso es! Perdóname pequeña, no soy muy bueno recordando nombres – El rey se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza - ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No están Cailan y Anora contigo?

La niña negó firmemente con la cabeza.

-Mi hermano y ellos han ido a…

-Maric, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Elissa desvió la mirada del rey para posarla en el otro individuo.

Un hombre de pronunciadas facciones, oscuro cabello y claros ojos azules la observaba con semblante hosco y entrecejo fruncido. Su vestimenta oscura y su expresión seria intimidaban a los invitados otorgándole así un aspecto frío y severo que tan solo Maric parecía poder alterar. A Elissa siempre le había dado miedo Loghain, sobre todo cuando reñía a Anora y Cailan por hacer alguna travesura. Fergus lo sabía, y en más de una ocasión le había perseguido por todo Pináculo chillando: "¡Soy el comandante y vengo a comerte!".

-Mira que princesita he encontrado – Dijo Maric sonriendo.

-Déjate de tonterías – Gruñó Loghain – Tus invitados esperan.

-Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Eamon se encargará de esos molestos nobles – El rey volvió a observar el rostro de Elissa – Siempre quise tener una niña ¿Sabes? Dicen que son más cariñosas y leales con sus padres.

-Hasta que se hacen mayores – Suspiró el comandante – Anora ni siquiera quiere que le arrope por las noches.

-Eso es porque se parece a ti.

Loghain frunció aún más el ceño y giró la cabeza hacia otra dirección, enfadado. Maric por su parte, seguía mirando a Elissa embelesado. La pequeña se percató de que el rostro del rey se convertía poco a poco en una expresión de tristeza y nostalgia. Loghain pareció darse cuenta también porque abandonó su fingido enfado y se situó justo al lado de su amigo.

-Dime – Dijo Maric – No crees que se parece a…

-¡Elissa!

Bryce Cousland se percató entonces de la atención de los dos hombres hacia su hija y se dirigió hacia ellos con expresión preocupada.

-Elisabeth ¿Qué estás haciendo? – El hombre realizó una leve reverencia para saludar al rey y al comandante – Espero que mi hija no les esté causando problemas.

-Oh no, Bryce – Maric hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano – Tan solo comentaba con Loghain lo increíblemente bonita que es Elissa.

-Es la niña de mis ojos – Bryce sonrió orgulloso – Tesoro, ¿Dónde está Fergus?

-Hace poco le he visto con Anora y Cailan correteando por los jardines – Dijo Loghain.

-Estaban jugando a cosas de mayores – Explicó Elissa frunciendo el ceño – Y yo no puedo jugar con ellos porque soy pequeña. ¡Pero no lo soy!

-Claro que no tesoro, tu eres muy mayor – Bryce suspiró con pesadumbre – Mira que le dije que debía vigilar a su hermana…

-Papi – Elissa estiró los brazos hacia su padre y éste le ayudó a bajar de la silla - ¿Crees que el tío Eamon me dejará ir a su biblioteca para leer?

Tras un segundo de silencio, Maric produjo una sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el salón llamando la atención de varias personas. Inclusive Loghain dejó escapar una risilla.

-¿Qué modales son esos, jovencita? – Le reprendió su padre con una mezcla de enfado y diversión – Si tu madre te oyera…

-Eamon te dejaría, estoy seguro – Dijo Maric secándose las lágrimas – Ve, yo me ocupare de informarle.

-¡Gracias majestad! – Dijo Elissa haciendo una torpe reverencia.

-Ah no, si Eamon es tu tío yo también quiero serlo – Maric señaló al comandante y se acercó aún más a la niña para susurrarle algo al oído – Y este es tu gruñón tío Loghain.

-Te he oído.

Elissa rió divertida y se alejó mientras saludaba con la mano a los tres hombres, que la miraban con preocupación.

Los pasillos del castillo eran eternos, de techos altísimos donde apenas podía divisar las ventanas superiores. Elissa observó los personajes de los cuadros que colgaban a lo largo de las paredes, reconociendo alguno de aquellos rostros como el del mismo Eamon. Las puertas aparecían una tras otra, idénticas a todas las que había dejado atrás. Los pasillos se bifurcaban en varios caminos posibles, como un laberinto tortuoso.

De repente, un golpe hueco sobresaltó a Elissa que durante un instante quedó paralizada observando la puerta en donde había oído el ruido. Tardó unos minutos en reunir el valor para fisgonear por el hueco entreabierto de la puerta, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Un muchacho poco mayor que ella de dorados cabellos y ojos color miel jugaba con un hermoso perrito negro que saltaba vigorosamente intentando alcanzar la pelota que el chico tenía en sus manos. Elissa observó con interés al niño durante largo rato hasta que éste, por lanzar el juguete cerca de la puerta, se percató de su presencia.

-¡Eh tú! – Gritó yendo hacia ella.

Elissa se alejó asustada y corrió por el pasillo intentando alejarse del joven que la perseguía muy de cerca. Al doblar una esquina, tropezó con sus propios zapatos y cayó de bruces hiriéndose la barbilla y las palmas de ambas manos. La niña no se movió, se quedó muy quieta intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. En ese preciso instante, el muchacho que la perseguía llegó hasta ella jadeando y se detuvo al verla tirada en el suelo.

-Al… Al fin te atrapé – Dijo intentando recuperar el aliento - ¿Qué haces ahí tumbada?

La niña sintió como el joven se arrodillaba a su lado y le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara. Fue entonces cuando rompió a llorar. No era por el dolor en las heridas de su rostro o manos, sino más bien la humillación que sentía por haberse caído de aquella manera tan vergonzosa.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – El jovencito agitó los brazos sin saber que hacer – ¡Por favor no grites así! Si alguien descubre que he salido de la habitación me…

Unas voces cercanas apagaron las palabras del niño. Elissa se vio repentinamente levantada y corriendo por los pasillos del castillo huyendo de lo que quiera que fuesen aquellas personas. El muchacho la llevó hasta las cocinas y tras pasar por unas gruesas puertas de madera, ambos niños entraron en lo que debía ser la bodega. La luz del sol del crepúsculo iluminaba tenuemente la oscura habitación. Era muy grande, repleta de alimentos y bebidas en polvorientas botellas de cristal situadas en altas estanterías de madera que parecían llegar al techo.

-Bien, parece que las hemos perdido de vista – El jovencito suspiró aliviado.

-¿Por qué huíamos? – Preguntó Elissa.

-Porque no tengo permitido ir por el castillo cuando hay invitados en él.

-¿Y porque? – La niña se acercó al muchacho con curiosidad - ¿Quién eres?

El niño tragó saliva y enmudeció durante un instante, pero finalmente tomó la decisión de decir la verdad.

-Me llamo Alistair. Soy un sirviente del Arl Eamon.

-¡Ah! – Elissa sonrió – Por eso no te dejan salir.

-Exacto y ahora por tu culpa no puedo volver a la habitación porque estarán buscándome por todas partes – El chico suspiró – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te has escapado de la fiesta?

-No me he escapado – Elissa infló los mofletes con enfado – El tío Eamon me deja leer sus libros, pero me perdí porque este castillo es muy grande.

-¿Tío? ¿Acaso eres su sobrina?

-No, no – La pequeña negó con la cabeza – Le llamo así porque me gusta. Soy Elisabeth Cousland pero puedes llamarme Elissa.

-Está bien, Elissa – Alistair estrechó la mano de la niña – Es un placer conocer a la responsable de mi castigo.

-No digas tonterías, podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que se cansen de buscarte. Luego volvemos a tu habitación y ya está.

-No es una idea del todo descabellada – El muchacho se rascó la barbilla – Pero prométeme que no vas a decirle a nadie que has hablado conmigo.

Elissa estiró el dedo meñique y Alistair lo entrelazó con el suyo.

Los niños pasaron un buen rato jugando con las cajas de madera vacías, creando historias fantásticas sobre guerreros y monstruos dispuestos a atacar el país. Elissa blandía su espada de madera mientras que Alistair paraba sus golpes con su fuerte escudo. La luz del atardecer desapareció y la noche hizo presencia en la bodega, alejando los últimos rayos de sol dispuestos a iluminar su camino.

-Supongo que ya se habrán cansado de buscarme – Dijo Alistair siguiendo el único indicio de luz que provenía de la puerta que daba a las cocinas – Será mejor que volvamos, la fiesta no tardará en acabar.

Cuando el muchacho abandonaba su barco y se disponía a ir hasta la puerta de salida, unas voces cercanas obligaron a los niños a esconderse tras una de las estanterías. La luz inundó por completo la habitación al igual que la sombra de dos elfas que hablaban con nerviosismo mientras ojeaban la sala con sus grandes ojos. Elissa sentía a su corazón latir desbocado escondida tras la estantería. Alistair estaba con ella, abrazándola con fuerza y mirando por entre un hueco de la madera a las sirvientas del castillo.

Tras una breve discusión, las dos mujeres salieron de la bodega cerrando tras de si la puerta con llave y dejando la sala en completa oscuridad. Elissa tan solo podía oír la agitada respiración del muchacho y los latidos de su corazón.

-¡Maldición! Nos han encerrado aquí – Alistair hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Elissa le detuvo.

-Por favor, no me dejes sola – Sollozó – Me da miedo la oscuridad.

Alistair se quedó de pie un instante, pero finalmente se sentó al lado de su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No pasa nada – Dijo en un susurro – Estoy aquí contigo.

Elissa sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, y no precisamente a causa del miedo.

-Dime Alistair, el perrito con el que jugabas en tu habitación era un mabari ¿Verdad?

-Sí – Contestó el muchacho – Pero no podré quedármelo, es la mascota de uno de los invitados. El Arl me hizo responsable de cuidarle. Me encantaría tener un perrito…

-¡Yo tengo uno! – Dijo Elissa con emoción – Me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños, es un mabari también. Se llama Roary.

-¿Roary? – Preguntó Alistair extrañado - ¿Qué significa?

-Cinco – Rió la niña – Es que mi cumpleaños es el día cinco.

Ambos muchachos rieron.

-¿Y cuantos años cumpliste?

-Cinco – Elissa volvió a reír.

-¡Yo soy mayor que tu entonces! – Alistair habló con voz triunfante – Tengo siete años.

-¡Que mayor! – Exclamó Elissa con asombro – Seguro que Cailan, Fergus y Anora te dejarían jugar con ellos por ser tan mayor.

Alistair enmudeció durante un momento, pero se repuso rápidamente.

-Co… ¿Conoces a Cailan?

-¡Sí! – Elissa ladeó la cabeza - ¿Tú también?

-No… Yo no.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la bodega. Se oían murmullos desde el exterior y voces agitadas, pero parecían estar muy lejos del lugar en dónde se encontraban. Quizás pasarían horas hasta que dieran con ellos.

-¿Sabes qué? – Elissa inició de nuevo la conversación – Está bien que seas mayor que yo, así podremos casarnos antes.

-¡¿Qué?! – Alistair se removió nervioso - ¿Cómo que casarnos?

-Pues claro. Tú me gustas, ¿Yo no te gusto?

Alistair no supo que contestar.

-Sí que me gustas, pero yo soy…

-¡Entonces es una promesa! – Elissa agarró las manos del muchacho tanteando en la oscuridad - ¡Cuando seamos mayores nos casaremos!

Alistair correspondió a la muestra de afecto de la muchacha y acarició sus manos con dulzura. Elissa se quedó muy quieta, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver levemente como el rostro del niño estaba completamente rojo. Fue entonces cuando la pequeña se irguió levemente y besó los labios de su amigo.

-¡Elissa!

La puerta se abrió de par en par y la luz penetró en la bodega. Bryce Cousland, seguido muy de cerca por Eamon, Maric y Loghain, entraron en la sala con nerviosismo.

Elissa situó su dedo índice en los labios indicando a Alistair que estuviera en silencio, y corrió hasta su padre al cual abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Papá! – Dijo entre sollozos – Me perdí por el castillo, no pude encontrar la biblioteca y yo… y yo…

Bryce agarró en brazos a la niña y la abrazó con fuerza. Era obvio por el sudor de su frente que había corrido por el castillo buscándola. Elissa correspondió al abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-Vayámonos de aquí.

Maric sonreía al igual que Eamon. Loghain por su parte observaba con recelo el lugar en donde se encontraba Alistair, pero Elissa sabía que era imposible que le vieran desde ahí.

Los cuatro salieron de la bodega mientras Bryce reprendía a Elissa por su actitud, amenazándola con un posible castigo, pero la niña no le escuchaba, observaba con horror como Eamon giraba sobre sus pasos y cerraba la puerta de la bodega con llave.

-¡No! – Elissa se removió en los brazos de su padre - ¡No podéis cerrar!

Todos los hombres la observaron sorprendidos. Bryce dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y ésta corrió hasta Eamon dispuesta a decirle sobre la presencia de Alistair en la habitación, pero entonces recordó las palabras del muchacho:

" _Pero prométeme que no vas a decirle a nadie que has hablado conmigo"_

-Tranquila Elissa – Maric se arrodilló junto a la niña y le mostro una dulce sonrisa – Eamon no cerrará la puerta ahora. Volverá dentro de un rato para hacerlo, ¿Está bien?

La niña asintió algo más tranquila, observando como Eamon alejaba la llave de la cerradura y dejaba entreabierta la puerta, permitiendo así que un leve rayo de luz proveniente de las antorchas iluminara la bodega.

Elissa se dejó coger en brazos por su padre de nuevo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, observando la puerta que se alejaba lentamente, intentando vislumbrar la figura de Alistair entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Le habría gustado despedirse de alguna manera, pero no estaba preocupada, aquella promesa era irrompible después de todo.

La pequeña se dejó llevar por el cansancio poco a poco, pero antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, se percató de la triste mirada que Maric lanzaba hacia la bodega.


	35. Un nuevo comienzo

_Nota:_

 _¡Hola a todos/as!_

 _Hoy empezamos POR FIN con nuestro inquisition!_

 _Tenía muchas ganas de empezar con esta segunda parte, y ahora que lo he hecho la verdad es que no estoy muy inspirada... Pido perdónd e antemano por los atrasos semanales que estáis a punto de experimentar JAJAJAJA_

 _Bien, antes de empezar quiero deciros, como ya he puntualizamo muchas veces anteriormente, que inquisition va a ser MUY distinto a Origins. Comenzaré explicando un poco como tengo pensado desarrollar la historia y muchos puntos que difieren de la historia original._

 _Primero, y lo MAS IMPORTANTE en lo cual se basa la mayor parte de inquisition. Desde el final de la quinta ruina hasta el capitulo actual pasan no diez años, si no 17! Sé que es una patada a dragon age, pero es mi fanfic y hago lo que quiero JAJAJA_

 _Segundo punto que tiene mucho que ver con el primero, la edad de algunos personajes sera mas avanzada de lo normal, por lo tanto no pienso incidir mucho en ello. Imaginaoslos o más jóvenes en origins, o igual de guapos que en inquisition!_

 _Tercero. Inquisition no seguirá la línea de explicar misión a misión como lo hacía en origins. Los capítulos se basarán en la vida de la inquisidora en refugio, Feudo Celestial, y sus relaciones con sus compañeros. Aún así, alguna que otra misión sí que la escribiré._

 _No se si me dejo algún punto por explicar. Sé que es algo complicado y que la historia de la inquisidora va a ser bastante movidita, pero si os quedáis conmigo hasta el final os prometo una buena trama. Por supuesto si tenéis alguna duda, pregunta, critica o idea, será muy bienvenida._

 _Gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero que las musas vengan pronto o inquisition va a ser eterno jajaja_

 _¡Espero dosfrutéis del capítulo y nos vemos... Más adelante!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

-Creo que se está nublando.

-Maldición, seguro que va a llover y no he traído ninguna túnica de repuesto.

La joven de dorados cabellos observó a los dos hombres que conversaban animadamente y caminaban a su lado. Por la actitud de éstos, nadie hubiera dicho que se encontraban en medio de una guerra.

El templo de las cenizas sagradas de Andraste se mostraba en la lejanía con total esplendor, su extraordinaria silueta sobresalía en lo alto de la montaña de la Espalda Helada iluminando la blanquecina nieve con el destello de sus dorados muros. Hacía apenas unos diecisiete años que aquél santuario había sido descubierto y desenterrado, lugar de fe para muchos de los seguidores del _Cantar de la Luz._

La joven maga suspiró con pesadumbre mientras caminaba con dificultad hundiéndose cada vez más en la fría nieve. A pesar de que estaban en plena primavera, en la montaña de la espalda Helada siempre hacía frío. Aún no comprendía por qué la habían elegido a ella para representar al círculo de magos de Ostwick, pero allí estaba, observando las innumerables miradas de desconfianza que tanto magos como templarios se lanzaban mutuamente.

-¡Por el Hacedor detente de una vez!

Una mano fortuita tiró de la túnica de la muchacha obligándole a detenerse en seco. Una maga no mucho mayor que ella jadeaba mientras sujetaba su pecho con la mano izquierda.

-Annette, ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la joven ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Es que además de ciega estás sorda? Llevo un buen rato llamándote.

La joven frunció el ceño, algo herida por aquel comentario, y tras deshacerse del agarre de su compañera, reanudó la marcha.

-¡Eh!¿Que no me has oído? – Annette corrió hasta situarse junto a su amiga y escrutó su rostro con curiosidad – Perdóname, no quería decir eso.

-No estoy ciega, llevar un parche en el ojo no significa que no vea absolutamente nada.

-Estás tuerta.

La joven maga fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, pero no pudo evitar reír por su comentario. Annette se tomaba la vida de aquella manera, nunca se enfadaba ni juzgaba a los demás, era la primera persona que se dirigió a ella tras ingresar en el círculo de Ostwick, y la única en no preguntarle que había bajo el parche que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo.

-Maldición, estoy harta de tanta nieve – Dijo la joven - ¿Dónde está el primer encantador?

-Ni idea – Annette se encogió de hombros – La última vez que le vi estaba explicando a dos magos de Kirkwall sus aventuras por los Anderfels…

-Es capaz de aburrir a medio Cónclave con sus batallitas.

Las dos chicas rieron.

-Pero, ¿No estás emocionada? – Preguntó Annette con entusiasmo – Estoy segura de que eres la maga más joven de todos los que estamos aquí, ¡Tendrás la ocasión única de ver como se firma la paz entre magos y templarios!

-Uy si, mira que contenta estoy de tener que atravesar media Thedas para dar la cara por un mago loco con complejo de inferioridad que decidió iniciar esta absurda lucha.

-Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas – Annette le dio tal golpe en la espalda que la muchacha se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caerse - ¿Sabías que hoy es el aniversario del final de la quinta Ruina?

La joven recobró el equilibrio y observó con semblante muy serio a su compañera.

-¿Hoy?

-En efecto – Annette asintió triunfante – Hoy hace exactamente diecisiete años que la heroína de Ferelden dio su vida para salvarnos de la amenaza de los engendros tenebrosos. Si no me equivoco, en el pueblo de Risco Rojo levantaron un monumento en su honor.

-La heroína de Ferelden – Murmuró la maga – Elisabeth Cousland…

-¡Vaya! Veo que eso si lo conoces.

La joven miró a su compañera mientras apretaba con fuerza el collar plateado que colgaba de su cuello.

-No sabes cuánto – Dijo con una sonrisa.

La muchacha observo la puerta principal del templo y suspiró por enésima vez, aliviada por saber que aquella molesta reunión terminaría antes de haber empezado.

Aquel era el día en que terminaba una etapa de guerra y comenzaba un largo período de paz, de igual manera que ocurría diecisiete años atrás.


	36. El color de la liberación

_Nota:_

 _Hola a todos/as.  
_

 _Siento mucho este "leve" retraso. Parece que las musas ha vuelto (de momento)._

 _Intentaré subir capítulo más seguido, asi que no os preocupéis, la historia de nuestra Inquisidora no termina aqui._

 _Muchas gracais por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo._

 _¡Gracias!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El color de la liberación**

El repicar del agua sobre el acero fue lo que finalmente le despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pestañeó desorientada y adolorida. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de celda, atada con grilletes y la túnica hecha jirones. Tampoco llevaba el parche que normalmente cubría su ojo izquierdo y el escozor que sentía por varias partes del cuerpo y la cara revelaban algún que otro rasguño.

No recordaba absolutamente nada, había llegado al templo de las Cenizas Sagradas y tras eso, su memoria estaba completamente en blanco. No sabía porque se encontraba allí ni lo que había sucedido para hallarse en tal estado, pero la situación no pintaba nada bien.

El lugar estaba en completa penumbra a excepción de alguna leve zona iluminada por los rayos de luz exterior que penetraban a través de las aberturas del techo y paredes de roca. El frío glacial recorría cada rincón de la sala, llegando hasta la muchacha que sentía como el aire acariciaba la piel desnuda que la túnica no lograba cubrir. El tiempo parecía transcurrir con desesperante lentitud mientras cada sonido retumbaba estrepitosamente en sus oídos ante aquel aplastante silencio. En varias ocasiones había gritado suplicando ayuda, pero nadie respondía ante su llamada, a pesar de que se vislumbraban siluetas tras los gruesos barrotes del calabozo.

Después de varias horas, la esperanza de la muchacha por ser rescatada parecía haberse desvanecido por completo, tan solo esperaba en silencio oyendo el acelerado latido de su corazón.

Cuando la luz que penetraba por los resquicios de las grandes rocas que formaban las paredes cambió de posición dirigida por el sol que se elevaba hacia el sur, un gran estruendo similar al sonido de una puerta de acero abriéndose y colisionando contra el muro, retumbó por todo el lugar. Unas voces nerviosas surgieron de la nada, aproximándose rápidamente hacia su posición.

El corazón de la joven resonó aún con más fuerza. No podía distinguir el número de individuos, ni siquiera lo que éstos decían, pero era muy claro por el tono de la conversación, que se trataba de una acalorada disputa. Se sentía aturdida tras tantas horas en el mismo lugar, a oscuras y con el cuerpo entumecido por la humedad, pero a pesar de ello, sus sentidos estaban alerta.

Cuando finalmente el rumor de las voces llegó hasta la entrada de la celda, la discusión se apagó repentinamente dejando tras de sí leves gruñidos de desaprobación que no pasaron desapercibidos.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y tres figuras desconocidas irrumpieron en el lugar. Dos de ellos avanzaron y se posicionaron en lugares visiblemente iluminados, pero el tercero quedó rezagado tras una gran columna, escondido entre las sombras.

La muchacha se apresuró entonces a ocultar su ojo izquierdo con el flequillo. Estaba tan acostumbrada al parche que en ocasiones olvidaba que ya no lo llevaba. Con suerte, y rodeada de aquella oscuridad, no se darían cuenta de nada, pero si por un casual se percataban… Aquello no haría más que complicar las cosas.

Una mujer de oscuros cabellos, expresión severa y con una larga cicatriz en la mejilla, se acercó a ella y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. El repicar del acero de su pesada armadura resonaba en el silencio mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en la gran espada de hierro que colgaba de su cinto. La joven reconoció aquel gesto rápidamente, era una característica muy propia en los guerreros.

El otro individuo era un elfo, muy alto y delgado, que observaba la escena en silencio sin perder de vista a su compañera, a la que seguía de cerca con unos hermosos ojos grisáceos.

A pesar del miedo y nerviosismo que sentía, la joven no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por aquel misterioso individuo. No era la primera vez que veía a un elfo, tanto en su ciudad natal como en el círculo de dónde provenía, había montones de ellos, pese a que eran los llamados "elfos de ciudad". Pero él parecía distinto. En su rostro no se vislumbraban signos de ningún vallaslin, y sin embargo, transmitía una extraña sensación, distinta a todos los demás elfos que había conocido hasta el momento. Una sensación mágica de confianza y tristeza.

No tenía cabello, su piel blanca relucía tenuemente ante la luz del ocaso que penetraba por los resquicios de las rocas. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente y un hoyuelo en la barbilla que se pronunciaba a medida que su fruncida expresión se endurecía.

Era, para decirlo de forma simple, hermoso.

La chica quedó embelesada durante unos instantes antes de percatarse de que la mujer morena se estaba dirigiendo a ella.

-¡¿Me estás oyendo?! – Bramó.

-Cassandra, cálmate – Dijo el elfo con un suave pero firme tono de voz – Aún está aturdida.

Cassandra ignoró por completo la intervención del hombre y caminó hasta detenerse frente a la joven.

-Dame una razón para que no te matemos ahora mismo – La voz de la mujer le hizo estremecerse.

-Yo… Yo no he hecho nada…

El rostro de Cassandra adoptó una expresión de odio y escepticismo.

-El Cónclave ha sido destruido. Todos los asistentes están muertos.

La joven sintió como su mundo se desplomaba en un solo instante. Si aquello era verdad, no solo habían impedido la paz entre magos y templarios, si no que la muerte de todos sus líderes sería el inicio de una nueva rebelión que nadie podía evitar.

-Eso significa que… - Los ojos de la muchacha se anegaron en lágrimas – Annette está…

-Todos han muerto. Todos excepto tú.

Ahora comprendía él porque estaba allí, porque aquella mujer le trataba como a escoria. Era la única superviviente de una masacre a gran escala, y por algún extraño motivo habían llegado a la conclusión de que ella era la culpable.

-Yo no…

La joven tragó saliva. Estaba muy asustada sí, pero al parecer, nadie le creía. Si no quería terminar ahorcada, debía imponerse ante los demás, demostrar que no era una niña indefensa.

-¡SOY INOCENTE! – La chica intentó erguirse a pesar de que sus piernas parecían no responderle - No sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido, ni porque ha muerto tanta gente. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-¡MIENTES! – Gritó la mujer.

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiese hacer nada, la mano izquierda de la muchacha se elevó de forma automática y de la palma surgió un gran resplandor verdoso que inundó por completo la sala.

La joven profirió un grito desgarrador a la vez que su cuerpo se retorcía inevitablemente intentando soportar el ardor insufrible que surgía de su brazo y llegaba a todos los rincones de su cuerpo, abrasando su interior. Tan solo fueron segundos, pero el dolor que experimentó fue mucho más allá de lo que su mente hubiera podido imaginar. Cuando al fin la luz desapareció, la muchacha tuvo que apoyarse en su antebrazo para no desplomarse sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

El elfo apartó a la mujer morena, que observaba con desconfianza a la temblorosa muchacha, y se arrodilló junto a la joven, susurrando palabras inteligibles que hacían desaparecer lentamente aquel punzante dolor.

La chica no cesaba de observar la palma de su mano. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar poco a poco, aunque aquello tan solo aportaba más preguntas que respuestas. Ella no podía haberlo hecho, no habría sido capaz… ¿O sí?

Por un lado, no recordaba absolutamente nada, y por el otro, conocía su propio poder. Sabía que era poco probable, sí, Pero no imposible.

-Explica eso – Dijo Cassandra con un hilo de voz.

La muchacha levantó la mirada y observo directamente los ojos de aquella mujer, dispuesta, a pesar de sus dudas, a mantener su inocencia. Pero tras ver como la expresión de la guerrera se transformaba poco a poco en una mueca de sorpresa, comprendió que había metido la pata.

Había bajado la guardia el tiempo suficiente como para que descubrieran su secreto. Aquel defecto con el que había nacido, aquella maldita maldición que le condenaba a una eterna soledad, ahora sería el responsable que sentenciaría su ejecución. Había sido juzgada, criticada y humillada desde que su memoria le permitía recordar, y todo por una falta de pigmentación en su ojo izquierdo que hacía que su iris adoptara un brillante tono dorado y su pupila tuviera una forma alargada, similar a la de un gato, totalmente opuesto al otro puesto que éste era de un verde aceitunado.

La guerrera recobró rápidamente su usual expresión de enfado e indiferencia y desvió la mirada de la muchacha, quizás con intención de disimular su asombro o simplemente porque la visión de la joven le repugnaba. Fuese lo que fuera, la chica no estaba en condiciones de sentir vergüenza o tristeza por ello, estaba dispuesta a luchar por su vida, aunque ello conllevase el rechazo de terceras personas que, en definitiva, no significaban nada para ella.

-Vaya, que curioso – La voz del elfo desvió su atención y la muchacha se encontró con el rostro del hombre a pocos centímetros del suyo, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento al hablar – ¿Es de nacimiento?

La chica retrocedió rápidamente, cosa que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás con un golpe sordo. No llegaba a comprender porque aquel hombre le ponía tan sumamente nerviosa, y eso le molestaba.

-S-sí – Logró decir al fin.

-De momento poco podemos hacer – Suspiró la guerrera.

La mujer dio media vuelta y se dirigió al tercer individuo que había entrado en la sala pero que hasta aquel momento había quedado oculto entre las sombras.

A pesar de los evidentes rasgos de adultez, la mujer era muy bella. Su tersa piel se asomaba entre los pliegues de la capucha que ocultaba tenuemente su faz y sus mechones de cabello anaranjado, dejando entrever unos hermosos ojos azules que destellaron en la oscuridad.

-Vete al campamento avanzado, Leliana – Cassandra habló entre susurros a su compañera – La llevaré hasta la grieta.

La mirada de Leliana se dirigía directamente a la joven cautiva, parecía estar observando la parte más profunda de su alma. Aquellos bellos ojos penetraban hasta el lugar más íntimo de sí misma, quizás buscando respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera ella podría haber contestado…. Sin embargo, la mujer no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir a su compañera y acto seguido salió precipitadamente de la celda.

Cassandra se acercó a la joven con paso decidido y con una pequeña llave abrió el candado que mantenía sujetos los grilletes de sus muñecas.

-Tu nombre – Dijo la mujer sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero saber tu nombre.

La muchacha quedó unos largos instantes en silencio hasta que Cassandra pudo abrir el oxidado candado y liberar sus manos. No estaba segura de poder confiar en aquella mujer, pero sabía que ella era lo que la separaba de la libertad y la horca.

-Ali – Dijo al fin – Sólo Ali.

La guerrera frunció el ceño y la miró con recelo, pero no dijo habló. Se irguió con facilidad y se dirigió a la puerta de la celda sin apenas mirarla.

-Vamos, hay algo importante que debo mostrarte.

Ali quedó mirando el lugar en dónde la guerrera había desaparecido con cierta desconfianza. Sin embargo, suspiró e hizo el ademán de levantarse. De todas formas, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones dónde elegir.

-¿Es difícil para ti el moverte? – El elfo que antes había cuidado de ella extendió una mano y se la ofreció como apoyo.

Ali se sonrojó durante un instante, pero recobró rápidamente su fría máscara de apatía. Con un gran esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie por ella misma y caminó con decisión hasta la puerta, ignorando el ofrecimiento del elfo. Sabía que era una actitud grosera y descortés pero no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que le causaban las primeras impresiones.

La joven caminó hasta el exterior de aquella desconocida fortaleza dónde le habían mantenido presa, seguida muy de cerca por el elfo. Los rayos de luz rebotaban en la nieve y la cegaron durante un instante. Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, la visión de lo que se mostraba ante ella la dejó completamente estupefacta.

El cielo amenazaba a nieve, cubriéndolo por completo con grisáceas nubes que formaban un hermoso mar blanquecino. En el centro de éste, sin embargo, se vislumbraba un gran agujero por el que caía una luz verdosa que parecía llegar hasta la misma tierra. Las montañas de la Espalda Helada rodeaban con sus cumbres aserradas tal espectáculo, haciendo que en éstas se reflejara el fulgor esmeralda de aquella inusual luz.

Ali miró la palma de su mano y entonces lo comprendió.

-Lo llamamos _la Brecha_ – Explicó Cassandra que se había acercado a ellos – Es una enorme grieta que lleva al mundo de los demonios y que se hace más grande a cada hora que pasa.

-El Velo… - Susurró Ali, atónita.

-Exacto – Cassandra dejó de observar la Brecha y miró directamente a los ojos de Ali, haciéndole sentir incómoda – No es la única grieta, pero si la más grande. El origen de todas se debe a la explosión del Cónclave.

De repente, la Brecha profirió un gran estallido con el que se expandió rápidamente entre las nubes que la rodeaban. La muchacha sintió entonces como su mano comenzaba a arder, cómo aquel dolor que había sentido estando encarcelada, volvía. La joven cayó adolorida sobre la nieve y sujetó con fuerza su mano, gimiendo entre sollozos.

-Cada vez que la Brecha se expande, tu marca se propaga… Y te está matando – Cassandra se arrodilló junto a Ali y la observó con una mezcla de temor y lástima – Puede que sea la clave para detener todo esto, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Ni nosotros ni tu misma…

-¿Todavía piensas que yo hice esto? – Preguntó Ali con rabia – ¿A mí misma?

-No intencionadamente, está claro – Cassandra ayudó a la muchacha a levantarse – Es evidente que algo salió mal.

-Yo creo que es evidente que no soy la culpable de todo esto – Gruñó la chica - ¡Soy inocente maldita sea!

-Alguien lo es y tú eres nuestra única sospechosa – La mujer se alejó de Ali y comenzó a caminar – Si quieres demostrar tu inocencia ayúdanos en esto. Es la única forma.

-Escucha a la buscadora, niña. Ella es la que manda en todo esto.

Ali se giró al oír aquella desconocida voz y observó a un hombrecillo apoyado en el muro de roca del edificio que habían dejado atrás. Era rubio, de ojos castaños y mandíbula prominente, su incipiente barba dorada se vislumbraba tenuemente sobre su piel bronceada por el sol estival. Lo que rompía la armonía de aquel afable rostro era una gran y abultada nariz de tabique torcido, resultado de una posible rotura mal curada.

El enano sonreía con picardía mientras miraba al grupo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ali sintió entonces como Cassandra se tensaba a su lado, sin embrago, la mujer no mostró actitud alguna que pudiera evidenciar lo que estaba pensando en aquel instante. Se limitó a devolver la mirada al enano con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que no suelo contradecir tus decisiones, buscadora, pero… - El enano posó su mirada sobre Ali - ¿Enserio?

-No sé que significa esa expresión – Gruñó Cassandra con irritación.

-¡Vamos buscadora! – Exclamó el hombre sin dejar de sonreír - ¡Es una niña!

-¿De verdad crees que por ese echo voy a dejar de sospechar de ella? – Cassandra frunció aún más su expresión.

-Que idiota soy, por supuesto que no… - El hombrecillo suspiró con pesadumbre, hecho que irritó aún más a la guerrera.

Ali ahogó una pequeña risilla y el enano se dirigió directamente a ella.

-Soy Varric Tethras, pícaro, narrador y a veces acompañante no deseado – Dicha ésta última frase, guiñó un ojo a Cassandra.

-¡Espera un momento! - Ali abrió mucho los ojos – ¿Varric Tethras? ¿El autor de _Las aventuras de la Campeona_?

-El mismo.

-¡Oh, Hacedor!, soy una gran admiradora tuya – Ali agarró la mano de Varric y la sacudió con fuerza.

-Vaya, vaya, buscadora. ¿Estás segura de que no la has arrestado tan solo para romper mi frágil corazón? - Cassandra gruñó amenazadoramente – Bueno, siempre es un placer conocer a un entusiasta de mis libros, aunque sea la culpable del maldito fin del mundo.

Ali seguía estrechando la mano de Varric cuando se percató de que el elfo que los acompañaba se había acercado hasta ellos y la miraba con una media sonrisa.

-Ya que ha llegado la hora de las presentaciones – El elfo realizó un leve movimiento de cabeza – Me llamo Solas. Me alegro de que sigas viva.

Ali frunció el ceño, desconcertada, sin saber muy bien a que se refería con aquella última frase.

-Quiere decir: "he impedido que esa marca te matara mientras dormías" – Puntualizó Varric.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida a la vez que horrorizada. Aquel hombre había cuidado de ella cuando su mano profirió la extraña luz verdosa, y como recompensa a su esfuerzo, la joven había ignorado y menospreciado sus atenciones con su maldito orgullo arrogante.

-Ah… Yo… - Ali bajó la mirada, avergonzada – Siento mucho mi comportamiento…

-No te preocupes – Solas sonrió – Es natural el desconfiar de extraños en situaciones así.

-De todas formas, lo siento mucho – Ali realizó una leve reverencia, en señal de disculpa – Y muchas gracias por todo.

Solas escrutó a Ali con ojos llenos de curiosidad, mirada similar a la que la otra mujer, Leliana, le había lanzado minutos atrás. La joven intentó sostener la mirada, pero aquellos ojos grisáceos seguían acelerando extrañamente su corazón, así que desvió la vista rápidamente y bajó la cabeza rezando para que aquel calor incipiente de sus mejillas no la pusiera en evidencia.

-Si me mirases a mí la mitad de intensamente que a ella, nos llevaríamos mejor, risitas – Comentó Varric guiñándole un ojo a Ali.

Cassandra les llamó con irritación deteniendo así aquella incipiente disputa y todos iniciaron la marcha hacia el campamento avanzado, donde les esperaba Leliana.

El extraño grupo avanzó por los escabrosos caminos de la Espalda Helada, ascendiendo por densas pendientes dónde la nieve cubría por completo sus piernas hasta las rodillas.

El sol se ocultaba rápidamente tras las montañas, mientras el grisáceo cielo que amenazaba a tormenta se tornaba de un anaranjado fulgor que otorgaba un aspecto ígneo a la nieve del paisaje. Una hermosa visión que tan solo el verdoso fulgor de la Brecha podía romper.

Durante el camino, Ali se percató de la presencia de numerosos cadáveres que se aglomeraban desordenadamente a ambos lados de los caminos. Muchos de ellos eran soldados uniformados, templarios y magos, pero la gran mayoría pertenecían a simples civiles. Ali se forzó a sí misma a no desviar la mirada. Aquellas eran personas que habían perdido toda una vida y se merecían total respeto de su parte, su madre siempre le había inculcado aquello desde pequeña, y aunque nunca había estado frente a tantos cadáveres, sí que había sido testigo de numerosas muertes.

Cassandra se detenía de vez en cuando a hablar con algunos soldados que iban y venían del lugar, los cuales se dirigían a ella de manera formal y con un marcado deje de respeto en la voz. Aquello debía ser por lo de la mano derecha de la Divina (Varric le había contado con todo detalle la relación de Cassandra y Leliana con la recientemente fallecida Divina Justinia) y por el aire de autoridad que la mujer desprendía de forma inconsciente.

En aquellos momentos, Ali se quedaba algo rezagada del grupo, observando las espaldas de sus nuevos compañeros con recelo. Todos se habían portado muy bien con ella desde un inicio, sin embargo, no debía olvidar que era una prisionera, sospechosa de haber destruido el Cónclave, haber matado a la Divina y haber abierto una brecha en el cielo que atraía a demonios y demás aberraciones que estaban causando un genocidio mayor que cualquier guerra. Sabía, a ciencia cierta, que, dado el momento, debería luchar por salvar la vida.

Desgraciadamente, las posibilidades de huida eran casi nulas. Aquel habría sido el momento idóneo para ello, en mitad de una montaña nevada, a escasas horas de la definitiva puesta de sol y con un terreno infestado de demonios, podía escapar fácilmente. Sin embargo, la realidad no era tan sencilla. En su grupo no sólo se encontraba una guerrera magníficamente armada, sino también un pícaro y un mago que la atraparían rápidamente si se alejaba demasiado. Si, a pesar de todas aquellas complicaciones conseguía huir, tampoco tenía lugar al cual ir. La guerra entre magos y templarios había convertido a todos los magos en apóstatas, y ya no existían Círculos en donde poder cobijarse.

Pero Ali estaba completamente decidida a luchar. Si su vida corría peligro la respuesta era muy clara: Elegiría la libertad por encima de la horca.

El grupo descendía en silencio por una escarpada montaña cuando Ali resbaló repentinamente. Solas logró sujetarla en el último momento para evitar el golpe, pero cuando la muchacha elevó la vista para agradecerle, el elfo se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole silencio.

-Demonios – Susurró Cassandra señalando al helado lago que se vislumbraba a varios metros de distancia de su posición – Las escaleras que llevan hasta el campamento avanzado están justo ahí. No hay otra opción, hasta ahora hemos intentado evitar posibles encuentros con enemigos por Ali, pero esta vez hay que encararlos de frente.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? – Preguntó Ali, desconcertada.

-No podemos dejarla desprotegida – Dijo Solas, negando con la cabeza.

-Soy maga, no estoy desprotegida.

Pero nadie la escuchaba. Mas bien, la estaban ignorando.

-Justo ahí hay una casa en ruinas – El elfo señaló a una desvencijada casa de madera medio chamuscada que estaba situada en un lateral del helado lago – Puedes esconderte ahí.

-Estáis muy equivocados si creéis que…

-¡Shttt!

Cassandra y Varric chistaron al mismo tiempo haciéndole señas para que bajase la voz. Ali frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Se agazapó lo suficiente para no ser vista y esperó a que sus compañeros atacasen a los demonios para escabullirse hasta su escondite.

Cassandra alzó su escudo de hierro y embistió contra varias sombras menores que se deslizaban amenazadoramente sobre el sólido lago. La armadura de la mujer destelleaba bajo el sol del ocaso llamando la atención de varios espectros que acechaban desde la distancia. La pesada espada se agitaba de un lado a otro con tal facilidad que parecía estar hecha de seda, pero era indiscutiblemente letal al atravesar a los enemigos y hacer que éstos desaparecieran tras una voluta de humo negro.

Varric y Solas, por otro lado, protegían a la guerrera desde la lejanía, atacando a los enemigos más imperceptibles o a aquellos que podían poner en peligro la vida de su compañera. Cassandra se quejaba mucho del enano, pero era obvio que confiaba ciegamente en él, o al menos en lo que a combate se refería. La hermosa ballesta del hombrecillo lanzaba flechas en todas direcciones, acertando limpiamente en todos y cada uno de sus enemigos. Ambos, tanto Varric como su mortífera arma, parecían estar conectados íntimamente, bailando al mismo son de una silenciosa canción que tan solo podían oír ellos.

Solas, cerraba el círculo perfecto llenando el cielo de infinidad de destellos y colores que surgían de su bastón. Las manos del elfo acariciaban la hosca madera que vibraba cumpliendo las órdenes de su maestro. Los hechizos del mago colisionaban contra sus víctimas, congelándolas y quemándolas sin que éstos pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. Era obvio que era muy diestro en las artes mágicas, sus hechizos no cesaban a pesar de que la utilización de uno solo conllevaba un gran esfuerzo físico y mental.

Ali se permitió unos instantes para admirar la escena. Ella conocía el arte de la espada y el arco, además de, por supuesto, las artes mágicas, pero no era excelente en todo ello. Sus conocimientos se limitaban a las largas tardes de verano en las callejuelas de su ciudad natal dónde ella y su madre habían combatido incansablemente hasta quedar exhaustas. Admiraba a los caballeros y aventureros que deambulaban por la ciudad, inclusive a los templarios que la miraban a través de sus ceñidos cascos de metal en el círculo de Ostwick. Admiraba a todos ellos porque creía que su vida estaba lejos de ser una gran aventura. Mas bien, su existencia parecía una maldita pesadilla.

La joven caminó agazapada, casi a ras de suelo, deslizándose lentamente para no ser detectada por los demonios que parecían ocupados luchando con sus compañeros.

Por el momento el plan estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. La joven caminó con cuidado rodeando el lugar hasta la casa que Solas le había indicado como refugio. Tras retirar un gran pilar de escombros de madera, la muchacha encontró el rincón perfecto en dónde poder ver la batalla sin que nadie se percatase de su presencia. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos, la joven sintió un escalofrío en la nuca que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sentía una presencia a sus espaldas, y no solo eso, a medida que el sentimiento se hacía más fuerte, podía oír la respiración pausada del ser que estaba acechándola. Aquella era su oportunidad, estaba segura de que el demonio creía que no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí, porque aún no había atacado, así que, si actuaba con rapidez, tenía una pequeña posibilidad de atraparlo por sorpresa. El problema a todo aquello era que estaba desarmada, podía utilizar su magia, sí, pero el bastón ayudaba a canalizar su poder y a realizar hechizos más efectivos y certeros. Sin él, lo más leve que podía pasar era que la casa volase por los aires.

La chica cogió aire profundamente y dio media vuelta para toparse frente a frente con un demonio de la cólera que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella. Ali no supo reaccionar, se esperaba un enemigo sencillo como una sombra menor, pero aquel demonio superaba todas sus expectativas.

"Que el Hacedor me proteja" Pensó.

El demonio se abalanzó sobre ella, pero no llegó a tocarla. Numerosas chispas doradas comenzaron a surgir de las manos de Ali, llenando el limitado espacio donde se encontraban con pasmosa rapidez. Las chispas se posaron con suavidad en distintas partes de la casa, incluido el demonio, y con la misma facilidad con la que aparecieron, desaparecieron.

La explosión fue desmesurada. Trozos de madera y roca salieron despedidos en todas direcciones, al igual que Ali, que cayó de bruces en el helado lago. La muchacha sintió el cálido y óxido sabor de la sangre en su boca, y pasó rápidamente la lengua por sus dientes en busca de algún agujero, pero por suerte, su fuerte mandíbula había soportado el golpe. Sentía su brazo derecho arder (El que había utilizado para cubrirse de la explosión), pero por lo demás, estaba totalmente ilesa. Sin embargo, no pudo descansar durante mucho tiempo. El herido demonio de la cólera surgió de entre las cenizas y se dirigió hacia la joven dejando tras de sí una hilera de fuego que deshacía la gruesa capa de hielo formada en el lago.

Ali se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a correr hacia dónde estaban sus compañeros, que hacían señas a la muchacha para que se acercara. El demonio le pisaba los talones y ella se sentía cansada y magullada después de la explosión. Llevaba horas sin comer ni beber nada, y a pesar de ello había podido realizar un hechizo como aquel y salir indemne, no obstante, sus fuerzas estaban alcanzando su límite.

Cuando el aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones y la solución más factible parecía ser detenerse y esperar a que alguno de sus compañeros corriera en su auxilio, la muchacha divisó en el suelo un cadáver con una túnica verdosa y un largo bastón de madera que terminaba en una ramificación en la extremidad superior. Con un último esfuerzo, Ali se agachó y agarró con fuerza la desgastada empuñadura de madera y giró sobre sí misma, alzando el arma y dirigiendo su ataque hacia el demonio. Un plateado rayo atravesó el aire y colisionó contra el demonio, que tras un grito desgarrador desapareció hundiéndose en el lago.

Ali bajó el bastón y se arrastró hasta las escaleras que llevaban al campamento avanzado. Sus compañeros no tardaron en acudir en su auxilio, y no fue hasta aquel momento que la muchacha se percató del pitido incesante de sus oídos, posiblemente a causa de la explosión.

Solas se arrodilló junto a ella y vertió en la quemadura de su brazo el espeso líquido de una pequeña botellita de cristal que llevaba en su zurrón. Cassandra por otro lado, le entregó a la joven una poción curativa para que la bebiera, no curaba heridas graves, pero al menos le daría fuerzas suficientes para llegar hasta el campamento.

-Por fin – Dijo Ali mientras soplaba con insistencia la herida de su brazo que escocía a horrores – Sé terminó.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Solas con el ceño fruncido – Ese demonio era bastante poderoso.

-Era muy fuerte, pero yo lo soy más.

-Y que lo digas – Varric se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza – Cuando vi la cabaña saltar por los aires pensé que querías repetir la experiencia del Cónclave.

Ali puso los ojos en blanco y el enano rió.

-Si puedes ponerte en pie, será mejor que nos vayamos – Dijo Cassandra recogiendo la botellita vacía de las manos de Ali – Aquí somos un blanco fácil si aparecen más demonios.

-Sí, pongámonos en marcha.

Ali se levantó con cuidado, aceptando esta vez, la ayudad e Solas. La herida del brazo seguía escociendo muchísimo, pero aquella sensación era mucho mejor que el ardor tirante de la quemadura. La muchacha asió el bastón que había dejado reposar a su lado y comenzó a ascender las escaleras sin percatarse de que Cassandra seguía de pie, parada y sin moverse un ápice.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó la joven con irritación.

-Suelta el arma – Ordenó la guerrera con un deje peligroso en la voz.

-Espera, ¿Qué? – Ali abrió la boca, estupefacta - ¿Enserio? ¿Pretendes que vaya desarmada?

-Eres una prisionera.

-Ah claro, eso justifica absolutamente todo – Ironizó la joven agarrando aún con más fuerza el bastón.

Como respuesta a aquello, Cassandra desenvainó la espada y apuntó con ella a Ali.

-Bueno Cassandra, Ali puede ir desarmada, pero siendo maga no necesita un bastón para utilizar su magia – Explicó Solas – El bastón tan solo canaliza nuestro poder, y por lo visto, ella aún no domina del todo su magia.

-Que se lo pregunten a la Divina, si no – Comentó Varric, cosa que le costó una mirada de odio de Cassandra.

-Quizás debería llevar el bastón, más que nada por precaución.

La mujer quedó unos instantes en silencio, valorando la propuesta, hasta que finalmente relajó su postura y envainó la espada.

-Quizás tengas razón – Suspiró – Después de todo no podemos protegerla dadas las circunstancias.

Tras aquello, el grupo reanudó la marcha y ascendió por aquellas destartaladas escaleras que surgían de la roca. Ali sujetó, con ayuda de Varric, el bastón a su espalda y caminó cerca del enano, que insistía en mantener una conversación con ella.

-… ¿Entonces eres culpable?

Ali suspiró. No sabía cuántas veces le habían hecho aquella pregunta en tan poco tiempo.

-No recuerdo absolutamente nada – Contestó – Pero no, no es que me apasione volar cosas por los aires.

-Nadie lo diría visto tu encuentro con el demonio de la cólera – Bromeó Varric.

Ali y el enano rieron al unísono.

-La magia que destruyó el templo de las Cenizas Sagradas es algo que no había visto nunca – Solas se unió a la conversación – Sé que eres una maga, pero me cuesta creer que _cualquier_ mago sea capaz de manejar un poder semejante.

La muchacha desvió la mirada hacia sus botas enterradas en la nieve, intentando evitar contacto directo con la grisácea mirada del elfo.

-Por cierto, Varric – Ali cambió rápidamente de tema – Tu ballesta es muy hermosa.

-¿Verdad que sí? – El enano dirigió una cálida mirada al arma – Bianca y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

-Espera, ¿Llamas a tu ballesta Bianca? – Preguntó Ali, divertida.

-¡Por supuesto! Y te aseguro que es una gran compañera. Ni cuenta secretos, ni se queja…

Ali seguía riendo la broma del enano cuando al fin, llegaron a la cima de la montaña. Allí, tras unas grandes puertas de madera se encontraba el campamento avanzado donde Leliana les esperaba. El grupo avanzó por el empedrado puente observando los distintos puestos que había en el lugar. Un hombre moreno y con una larga barba llenaba pequeñas botellas de un espeso líquido rojizo similar al que Solas había utilizado para curarle la quemadura del brazo. Varios soldados uniformados afilaban espadas y dagas entregando éstas a varios de sus compañeros, que calentaban sus manos sentados alrededor de una gran hoguera. Una hermana de la Capilla ofreció a Varric un mendrugo de pan y una cantimplora de agua fresca que el enano entregó rápidamente a Ali.

-Llevas horas sin comer nada, supongo que estarás hambrienta.

No había acabado de agradecerle aquél gesto a Varric cuando, en una mesa cercana dónde habían esparcidos varios libros y mapas de Ferelden, Ali divisó a Leliana, que discutía acaloradamente con un hombre que llevaba la túnica de la Capilla.

-Ah, ahí vienen – Dijo el hombre con voz áspera al ver al grupo acercarse.

Era un señor de edad avanzada con aspecto severo. Sus pobladas y canosas cejas rodeaban sus diminutos ojos que miraban fijamente a Ali, la cual comía sin disimulo su trozo de pan. La mirada del hombre se posó inevitablemente en el ojo izquierdo de la muchacha, y ésta al percatarse, lo cubrió rápidamente con el flequillo. Se había sentido tan cómoda con su grupo que había olvidado la mirada crítica y de desaprobación que normalmente le obsequiaban las personas de su alrededor.

-Habéis llegado – Leliana se dirigió hacia ellos - ¿Estáis bien? ¿Habéis tenido dificultades durante el camino?

-Podríamos decir que sí – Asintió Cassandra.

-Canciller Roderick, ella es… - Leliana señalo a Ali con un gesto de la mano.

-Sé quién es – El canciller no permitió a la mujer terminar la frase – Como gran canciller de la Capilla, os ordeno llevar a esta criminal a Val Royeaux para ser ejecutada.

-¡¿Me ordenáis?! – Cassandra habló con rabia contenida.

-¿Cómo gran qué? – Preguntó Ali, enfadada - ¿Y este quién es?

-Un burócrata con delirios de grandeza – Contestó la guerrera.

-Pues no creo que acepten su candidatura como próxima Divina.

A Ali le pareció ver una leve sonrisa en la hosca expresión de Cassandra.

-¡Y vos sois una matona que sirve a la Capilla! – El canciller había adoptado un color rojo en su rostro, por la ira o quizás a consecuencia de las palabras de Ali.

-Servimos a su más sagrada, canciller – Leliana frunció el ceño, gestó que tan solo acentuó la bella madurez de sus facciones.

-¡Justinia está muerta! – Grito el hombre alzando sus manos – Debemos elegir una sustituta y obedecer sus órdenes acerca de este asunto.

Ali no podía creer que su vida estuviera en juego de aquella manera. Y lo peor era que la Brecha seguía en el cielo escupiendo demonios a diestro y siniestro.

-Espere un momento canciller Rodrigo – Dijo Ali – No hable de mi como si no estuviera aquí. No soy un asunto, soy una persona inocente que debe esperar pacientemente a que algún idiota presuntuoso decida si merezco morir o no.

-La Capilla es la que decidirá tu destino, prisionera.

-¡Al demonio su maldita Capilla! – Ali se abalanzó sobre la mesa que separaba al canciller de ella – Ese condenado agujero está matando a cientos de personas por toda Thedas y a usted tan solo le importa saber que trasero calentará el trono de la Divina.

-Es cierto – Cassandra se situó al lado de Ali – Aún podemos detener esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó el canciller, algo más calmado al ver la espada tintineante en el cinto de la guerrera.

-Debemos llegar al templo de las Cenizas Sagradas.

-Nuestros soldados pueden servir de distracción mientras cruzamos las montañas – Propuso Leliana señalando cierta zona de un mapa que Ali no alcanzó a ver – O eso, o nos dirigimos directamente al templo, cargando con los soldados que nos servirán como soporte.

Cassandra quedó unos instantes en silencio, sopesando ambas opciones, hasta que finalmente miró a Ali.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

La muchacha no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

-¿Ahora me preguntas mi opinión? – Dijo con un deje irónico – Si puedo elegir, prefiero opinar sobre mi futura ejecución.

-Solas cree que tú eres la única que podría cerrar la Brecha – Ali desvió la mirada hacia el elfo – Y es a ti a quien debemos mantener con vida.

Así que Solas sabía algo más acerca de todo aquello, algo que, por lo visto, podía salvar su propia vida

La muchacha suspiró con pesadumbre. El cielo negruzco de la noche a penas se vislumbraba, la luz verdosa de la Brecha iluminaba hasta el rincón más inhóspito de Thedas, profiriendo de vez en cuando aquellas características explosiones que alteraban la marca de su mano...

Ali suspiró de nuevo y apretó con fuerza su mano izquierda, clavando sus uñas en la palma de ésta. Parecía que aquello acababa de empezar.


	37. La Brecha en el cielo

**Capítulo 3: La brecha en el cielo**

A medida que ascendían por la montaña de la Espalda Helada, la temperatura caía en picado. Ali a duras penas podía respirar sin sentir como si miles de afilados cuchillos atravesaban sus fosas nasales y penetraban en el interior de su pecho. Su única ropa era una delgada túnica de mago púrpura y dorada llena de cortes y medio chamuscada que difícilmente cubría las partes importantes de su cuerpo.

Los soldados les seguían muy de cerca, liderados por Leliana, que sujetaba un gran arco entre sus manos observando cada pequeño detalle de su alrededor, en busca de algún peligro. Cassandra y la mujer conversaban muy a menudo en voz baja, era obvio que ambas se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo, incluso a Ali le pareció oír como Leliana llamaba la guerrera, _Cassey._

Como bien había imaginado, el hecho de cargar con los soldados no sólo hacía el camino hacia el templo de las Cenizas Sagradas más seguro, sino que también el nombre de víctimas a manos de los demonios se reducía. En las ocasiones en que se encontraban frente a enemigos, los soldados lograban suprimirlos rápidamente, sin necesidad de que ellos mismos entrasen en combate.

El viaje resultó ser rápido y directo, sin grandes imprevistos ni bajas en las filas. Antes de darse cuenta, Cassandra anunciaba que se encontraban a pocos minutos del templo. Ali lo agradeció puesto que comenzaba a sentir un molesto hormigueo incesante en los brazos.

-Toma – Leliana se acercó a la joven y le entregó una capa oscura y raída – No es mucho, pero al menos te aislará del frío.

La muchacha agradeció el gesto a la mujer y se cubrió con el manto. A pesar de ser una tela ligera y de poco peso, el cambio fue instantáneo. El aire gélido no rozaba directamente sus manos desnudas y hombros, con lo que su cuerpo comenzó a adoptar su habitual temperatura.

No había hablado mucho con Leliana, a excepción de las habituales presentaciones. Parecía ser una mujer muy capaz, y, sin embargo, no apartaba la mirada de Ali. Había sido así desde que se vieron por primera vez en la celda en donde la mantenían prisionera, y su actitud no había cambiado desde entonces. Más que desconfianza, sus ojos mostraban curiosidad, confusión y un profundo pesar. ¿Quizás podía haberse dado cuenta?

"No, eso es imposible" Pensó la muchacha.

El extenso grupo ascendió por una escalinata de piedra hasta llegar a un abierto campamento resguardado bajo unas extrañas rocas negruzcas de dimensiones desmedidas. El fuego aún crepitaba en los húmedos leños que hacían hervir un gran caldero burbujeante donde una espesa sopa llenaba el ambiente de un dulce olor. La mayor parte de campamento se hallaba en completo desorden, armas y armaduras se encontraban desperdigadas por todas partes, al igual que bolsas, mochilas, baúles y barriles. Parecía que los guerreros acampados allí se habían visto obligados a huir a toda prisa, y por las recientes huellas aún visibles, no hacía mucho tiempo de aquello.

-No entiendo nada – Dijo la mujer acercándose a Ali mientras los soldados buscaban entre los restos del campamento – Cullen debería estar aquí. Su unidad era la encargada de despejar la entrada al templo.

-¿Cullen? – Preguntó Ali.

La mujer no contestó. En aquel mismo instante se oyó una explosión justo al otro lado del campamento y un grito de horror tras ello. Ali salió corriendo y atravesó el lugar hasta pasar por una gran entrada de roca completamente derruida. No fue hasta que llego al otro lado que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el interior del templo de las Cenizas Sagradas, o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

El suelo estaba completamente empedrado, sin embargo, las paredes ya no existían. El lugar estaba rodeado por aquellas extrañas montañas oscuras que parecían surgir de la mismísima tierra y resplandecían ante el fulgor verdoso de la Brecha. En la lejanía, Ali pudo vislumbrar levemente las ruinas de un edificio que parecía ser la zona más profunda del templo, quizás las mazmorras de éste que habían sobrevivido a la explosión.

Aquella estampa tan sólo podía empeorarse por la desagradable visión de los magullados soldados luchando contra numerosos demonios que parecían brotar de una pequeña grieta esmeralda que se sostenía en el aire por sí misma y de vez en cuando profería una leve explosión por donde surgía una nueva oleada de demonios.

Ignorando el incipiente vibrar y resplandor de su mano, Ali corrió hacia la batalla y con su nuevo bastón, arremetió contra varias sombras menores con un hechizo congelante. Éstos quedaron indefensos durante el tiempo suficiente para que los soldados terminaran la labor con un certero golpe de espada. Los espectros de alrededor iniciaron sus pertinentes ataques a distancia, habitando, como de costumbre, en la sombra de espíritus más fuertes. Al no tener una forma marcada como otros demonios, éstos se hacían más difíciles de atrapar, pero, por suerte, solían ser enemigos poco resistentes. Tras bloquear los ataques con una simple barrera, Ali invocó un gran relámpago purpura que se ramificó en varias direcciones y alcanzó de lleno en los dos espectros, que desaparecieron al instante.

-¡Maldita sea! – Gritó Cassandra al llegar finalmente dónde se encontraba la muchacha - ¿Qué parte de mantenerte con vida no has entendido?

-Le he salvado la vida a estos hombres – Dijo Ali cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho - ¿No es eso suficiente?

-No servirá de nada salvar vidas si tú mueres, ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!

-¡Cassandra! – Solas gritó desde la distancia - ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!

Ambas mujeres dirigieron la mirada hacia la pequeña grieta y observaron horrorizadas como ésta volvía a producir una explosión y delgadas hileras de un brillo verdoso se deslizaban hasta tocar el suelo. En el instante en que rozaron el frío suelo empedrado de roca, un nuevo demonio brotó de la nada, irguiéndose amenazadoramente ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

Aquella vez, no fueron sombras menores las que surgieron, si no dos monstruos altos y delgados con infinidad de ojos por todo el rostro y una grotesca boca de grandes dimensiones que llegaba hasta su torso. Se movían con lentitud, levantando aquellas delgadas piernas que parecían poder romperse con una leve brisa primaveral. Los soldados que se atrevían a acercarse demasiado para un ataque directo salían despedidos hacia atrás con un chillido de horror que surgía de sus propias gargantas.

Ali sujetó con fuerza su bastón, preparada para salir corriendo si a alguna de aquellas criaturas desaparecía repentinamente. Pues los demonios del terror tenían la mala costumbre de ocultarse de la vista de sus víctimas para luego aparecer justo en el lugar en dónde éstas se encontraban y hacerlas caer con un chillido ensordecedor. Ali lo sabía, y por aquél mismo motivo agarró a Cassandra por la muñeca y tiró de ella para que empezase a correr en el instante en que el ser desapareció frente a sus ojos. La muchacha se detuvo en un punto alejado donde creía estar a salvo. Jadeante, observó al terror resurgir justo dónde se encontraban los soldados, haciéndoles caer desorientados.

-¡Mierda! – Gritó Ali de repente - ¡¿Dónde está el otro?!

Demasiado tarde. De sus pies comenzó a brotar un humo verde que avecinó sin duda lo que acontecería instantes después. El demonio surgió de la misma tierra y saltó sobre las dos mujeres, que cayeron hacia atrás sin remedio, completamente aturdidas y sin poder defenderse. El terror alzó uno de sus largos brazos terminados en largas garras con intención de atacarlas, pero Solas fue más rápido. El elfo había corrido en su auxilio y la azulada barrera que había creado impedía al demonio poder acercarse a ellas.

-¡Maldita sea! – Gimió Cassandra levantándose con dificultad - ¿Qué narices son esos bichos?

-Demonios del terror – Explicó Solas – Per suerte son demonios menores.

-Tú lo sabías – Dijo la guerrera dirigiendo una mirada acusadora a Ali - ¡Eres demasiado impulsiva! En uno de tus arrebatos conseguirás que nos maten.

-Tan solo pretendía salvarte – Ali se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro que en la explosión del Cónclave tan solo pretendía matar a un ratón que se había colado en el trono de la Divina – Bromeó Varric.

-Es suficiente. Centrémonos en la batalla – Cassandra ignoró al enano – Esos bichos desaparecen y aparecen, vale. ¿Algo más a tener en cuenta?

-Sus garras son tan afiladas como tu espada – Comentó Solas – Hemos de tener cuidado con eso. Aunque por suerte se mueven muy lentamente, si no consiguen desorientaros no debéis temer un ataque sorpresa.

-También la cola – Puntualizó Ali – Está llena de una especie de espinas que si te alcanzan estoy segura de que pueden llegar a hacer un poquito de daño.

-¿Un poquito?

Por lo visto, la única forma de acabar con aquellos demonios era inmovilizarlos el tiempo suficiente como para poder acercarse sin miedo a sufrir los efectos del terror que ocasionaban a sus víctimas. Para ello, Solas y Ali conjuraron hechizos paralizantes que consistían en grandes glifos blanquecinos que se activaban en cuanto un individuo pusiera un pie en su interior. El problema a aquel plan resultó ser que la magia necesaria para realizar los glifos era una gran cantidad, puesto que éste perduraba hasta que el mago lo deshiciera o el enemigo resistiera el ataque.

Como había temido, a los pocos minutos de crear el glifo, Ali apenas podía tenerse en pie. Llevaba horas caminando sin apenas descansar, había luchado incansablemente con numerosos demonios y su único alimento había sido un trozo de pan duro. Los soldados arremetían contra el demonio del terror con fuerza, pero éste era más resistente que una sombra normal, por lo que matarlo no resultaba una tarea fácil. Aquello sumado al hecho de que el glifo paralizante de la muchacha flanqueaba cada vez más, impedía a los soldados acercarse y, por lo tanto, el enemigo no tardaría en resistir el hechizo.

Oía a Solas gritar, pero no podía contestar a sus palabras de ánimo. El sudor de su frente resplandecía bajo el fulgor verdoso de la grieta, y sus piernas temblaban con tal gravedad, que era cuestión de tiempo que su peso cediera ante su escasa resistencia. De repente, unas fuertes manos sujetaron a la muchacha por la cintura y la ayudaron a mantenerse en pie. Cassandra soportaba la mayor parte de la carga, agarrando firmemente a la joven y asintiendo con la cabeza. Ali sonrió con dulzura, gesto que la mujer correspondió, y gracias a ello, los demonios del terror desaparecieron tras un chillido de horror que dejó un eco persistente en las montañas de la Espalda Helada.

-Lo conseguimos – Dijo Cassandra apartándose levemente.

Solas se acercó a Ali entonces y agarró su brazo izquierdo dónde la luz verdosa de la Brecha resplandecía con un fulgor deslumbrante. El elfo elevó la mano de la joven apuntando a pequeña grieta que flotaba suspendida frente a ellos, hasta que ésta propinó un gran estruendo y un hilo verdoso surgió de ella y se alargó hasta conectarse con la palma de la mano de Ali. Ésta sintió un extraño calor surgir de su cuerpo, y algo pesado la abandonó por completo cuando la grieta se cerró tras un fuerte estallido.

-¿Q-que has hecho? – Preguntó Ali jadeante.

-Yo no he hecho nada – El elfo sonrió – Has sido tú.

-Te refieres a esto – La muchacha observó la latente marca verdosa de su mano izquierda – ¿Ósea que con esto podemos cerrar esas cosas? ¿Pero cómo?

-La magia que abrió la Brecha en el cielo también colocó esa marca en tu mano – Solas acercó su cantimplora de agua fresca a Ali, la cual aceptó agradecida – Mi teoría era que la marca podía cerrar las grietas que se han abierto por culpa de la Brecha… Y parece que tenía razón.

-Es decir, que también podría cerrar la propia Brecha – Comentó Varric acercándose al grupo.

-Es posible – Corroboró Solas – De una forma u otra, parece que eres la clave de nuestra salvación.

-¡Bueno es saberlo! – Varric se desperezó – Y yo que creía que íbamos a estar rodeados de demonios durante toda la eternidad…

-Espera, espera, espera – Ali no podía creer lo que oía – ¡¿Ósea que eso de "mantenerme con vida" era porque soy lo único que os separa de la hecatombe?!

-Por lo visto, sí – El enano sonrió divertido.

-Es decir, ¡¿El único motivo por el cual no me han ejecutado ya es por esta maldita marca?!

Solas hizo el ademán de contestar, pero o consiguió hablar a tiempo. Cassandra, que se había alejado del grupo para hablar con uno de los soldados, se acercaba entonces hacia ellos con el hombre siguiéndola muy de cerca.

Era alto, rubio y de ojos marrón claro. En su labio superior se vislumbraba una notable cicatriz alargada que, al igual que su incipiente barba, rompía aquel aspecto de hombre pulcro y serio. Su armadura era más elaborada que la de los soldados que habían encontrado hasta el momento, por lo que aquél debía ser el líder del escuadrón del cual había hablado Cassandra momentos antes.

-…Y ésta es la prisionera de las que os hablaba, comandante – La guerrera hizo un gesto señalando a la joven – Ella es la que ha cerrado la grieta.

A pesar del indudable atractivo del hombre, Ali retrocedió levemente. Había algo en él que le hacía sentir inquieta, una sensación conocida y a la vez de recelo que la acompañaba desde sus días en el Círculo. Aquello era algo que tan solo los magos podían hacerle sentir, magos o también…

-¿Ah sí? – El comandante observó a Ali de arriba abajo – Espero que tengáis razón sobre ella, Lady Cassandra. Hemos perdido a mucha gente para traerla hasta aquí.

El hombre situó su mirada finalmente en el ojo izquierdo de la chica que, evidentemente, no mantenía oculto, y sin poder evitarlo, su rostro se convirtió en una evidente mueca de miedo y desconfianza. Ali posó a su vez la mirada en la espada del comandante y sus sospechas se vieron reforzadas.

"Un templario" Pensó.

Era evidente por su disposición de guerrero y su espada, que aquél hombre no era un mago. Y por ese mismo motivo, el lirio que emanaba de su persona tan solo podía delatarle como a un cazador de magos.

-Vaya perdóneme usted – Ironizó la chica – Al menos yo intento arreglar todo este lío.

-Es lo único lo que pedimos – El comandante ignoró a la indignada joven y dirigió su total atención a la guerrera –El camino hacia el templo debería estar despejado, Leliana intentará reunirse con vosotros allí, nosotros os daremos tiempo.

-Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – Cassandra dirigió una mirada al grupo.

-Que el Hacedor os guarde… - El hombre dirigió una última mirada de recelo a Ali – Por el bien de todos.

El comandante ordenó a sus soldados que se retiraran y todo el pelotón se alejó por el mismo lugar en dónde ellos habían llegado. Ali cerró la boca que hasta ahora había mantenido abierta e intentó controlar su expresión de sorpresa e ira, sin mucho éxito.

-¡¿Pero quién se cree que es el viejo este?! - Chilló con la voz muy aguda – Me ha… Me ha…

-Ignorado. Sí – Dijo Varric.

-Cullen porta consigo una gran responsabilidad – Cassandra chascó la lengua en señal de reprobación – Es el comandante de nuestras tropas y quien debe acarrear con las consecuencias cada vez que cae un soldad. No lo menosprecies así.

-Vaya, buscadora – Varric se acercó a la mujer – No sabía que podías defender a alguien con tanto ahínco. Me estoy poniendo celoso…

La guerrera negó la declaración del enano sin que éste la creyera. Ali no se sorprendió, ambos parecían ser de la misma edad (Quizás Cassandra algo mayor) y bastante cercanos puesto que se llamaban de forma casual.

La discusión no se alargó mucho más ya que no tardaron en llegar a la zona más cercana a la explosión. Ali se estremecía al ver la posición de los cadáveres carbonizados intentando protegerse con ambos brazos que ocultaban negruzcas calaveras. La muchacha apretó con fuerza la mandíbula para no llorar intentado alejar el pensamiento de si alguna de aquellas personas sería Annette…

-Por aquí saliste del Velo y te encontraron nuestros soldados – Dijo Cassandra observando la gran Brecha que descendía hasta el interior del templo – Dicen que, en la grieta, detrás de ti había una mujer. Nadie sabe quién era.

Ali frunció el ceño intentando recordar lo ocurrido tras entrar al Cónclave, pero le fue casi imposible. Imágenes aleatorias atravesaban su mente como fugaces destellos inteligibles, destellos de los cuales apenas alcanzaba a ver borrosas formas, como la de una mujer que le ofrecía su mano para huir…

La muchacha descendió con dificultad por los ruinosos escombros que parecían llegar hasta el interior. Los demás la seguían muy de cerca, todos en completo silencio evitando mirar los numerosos cadáveres que aumentaban a medida que se internaban en el lugar. Ali saltó finalmente hasta una amplia zona, rodeada por aquellas montañas negruzcas que se elevaban más allá de las paredes del templo. Había creído que el lugar estaría cubierto, pero se equivocaba. Sobre sus cabezas, creando en el cielo nocturno un gran ciclón verdoso, se hallaba la Brecha unida, por un hilo fantasmal similar al que la muchacha había creado momentos antes, a una gran grieta que emergía suspendida en el centro de la sala.

Ali sintió la marca de su mano izquierda arder incontrolablemente. Frente a ella se hallaba la Brecha, pero era imposible llegar hasta el cielo para cerrarla.

-La Brecha esta _muuuuuy_ arriba – Dijo Varric con un silbido.

Leliana se acercó al grupo poco después de que ellos irrumpiesen en el lugar. Todos sus soldados se habían situado en puntos elevados y estratégicos del templo en ruinas, con arcos y espadas en ristre, preparados para recibir órdenes inmediatas de su líder. Tras hablar apresuradamente con Cassandra, la mujer acompañó a sus hombres, no sin antes apoyar su mano en el hombro de Ali y observar a la joven con preocupación.

-Es tu oportunidad para acabar con esto – Cassandra se situó frente a la chica - ¿Estás preparada?

-¿Se puede estar preparada para algo así? – Contestó Ali observando la Brecha – Supongo que tienes un plan para subir hasta ahí.

-No – Solas intervino en la conversación – ¿Ves esa grieta? Fue la primera y es la clave de todo esto. Ciérrala y quizás consigamos cerrar la Brecha.

La joven se encogió de hombros, pero no contestó. El grupo comenzó a avanzar mientras los soldados del comandante Cullen llegaban al lugar y de igual forma que habían hecho los hombres de Leliana, se dispusieron rápidamente en lugares estratégicos para tener ventaja en combate. Ali temblaba, y no era por el frío que sentía a través de su holgada túnica, tenía la sensación de que la responsabilidad de todo aquello recaía sobre ella, y no se veía capaz de hacer frente a un hecho como aquél. Sus aventuras hasta el momento se habían limitado a travesuras en el Círculo de magos, pero todo lo que estaba pasando era muy diferente. Si no conseguía cerrar la Brecha, ¿Qué sería de ella?, ¿Qué sería del mundo entero?

" _Ha llegado la hora de nuestra victoria"_

Una voz grave y profunda, con un deje siniestro en el acento retumbó por todo el templo de las Cenizas Sagradas. Ali paró en seco y cubrió con fuerza su ojo izquierdo, que ardía con la misma intensidad que la marca de su mano. Las voces que le susurraban en sueños y las pesadillas que la acompañaban desde niña habían provocado en ella reacciones similares, pero jamás había oído aquella voz, y, sin embargo, le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Pero aquello no eran palabras susurrantes de su cabeza, aquello lo había oído todo el mundo. Cassandra había palidecido y, por inercia, extrajo la espada de su vaina con rapidez. Varric tuvo una reacción similar, pero Solas permanecía impasible, observando la grieta que poco a poco parecía más cercana a ellos.

" _Traed el sacrificio"_

-¿Qu-que es eso que oímos? – Preguntó la guerrera.

-Supongo que la persona que creó la Brecha – Afirmó Solas tomando la iniciativa del grupo – Sigamos avanzando.

" _Mantenedla quieta"_

Ali oyó levemente a Varric comentar algo de "lirio rojo", pero no preguntó nada. Sentía que se estaba acercando a la razón de todo aquello, y si volvía a detenerse, no podría seguir avanzando. Sus piernas se movían solas, su mente estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo, ningún músculo respondía a su voluntad, y en parte lo agradecía porque tenía tanto miedo que parecía imposible mover ni un solo dedo.

" _¡Que alguien me ayude!"_

Una voz de mujer resonó con la misma fuerza que momentos antes lo había hecho la voz masculina. Cassandra fue quien se detuvo entonces, observando el cielo con sorpresa y horror.

-¡Es la voz de la Divina Justinia!

" _¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!"_

Y finalmente, su perdición. Aquella ultima voz no había sido otra que la suya propia, por lo que era innegable que, en el momento de la explosión, había estado en el Cónclave.

La muchacha intentó continuar, pero Cassandra la detuvo sujetándola con fuerza del brazo. Ali la miró desafiante, preparada para defenderse, pero la expresión de la guerrera no era acusadora, sino más bien de sorpresa.

-Esa… Esa era tu voz – Dijo la mujer entre susurros – Su más sagrada te llamó. Pero…

La grieta de repente profirió una pequeña explosión que hizo caer a Ali al suelo, sujetando con fuerza su mano izquierda, que dolía a horrores al igual que su ojo. Fue entonces cuando un vestigio de recuerdos nubló su vista y la imagen de la Divina Justinia siendo retenida por un ser irreconocible llegó a su mente.

" _-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! – Ali irrumpió repentinamente en la sala principal observando horrorizada como la Divina Justina flotaba en el aire mientras un ser extraño la miraba con un odio irrefrenable._

 _-¡Huye mientras puedas! – Gritó la mujer - ¡Avísalos!_

 _El ser se giró entonces hacia ella y una mano amenazante la señaló._

 _-Hay una intrusa – Dijo la voz grave – Matad a la maga."_

Alí abrió los ojos e hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero no pudo. Solas la sujetaba mientras una fría mano se posaba con suavidad sobre su frente.

-¡Estabas allí! – Cassandra se acercó a la joven mientras ésta se levantaba - ¿Quién atacó? ¿Y la Divina está…? ¿La visión era autentica? ¿Qué estamos…?

-¡Por el Hacedor, Cassandra! – Ali se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡No recuerdo absolutamente nada! ¡Deja de preguntar cosas imposibles!

Cassandra suspiró y se frotó con fuerza las sienes.

-Tienes razón, perdóname yo…

-Ecos de lo que sucedió aquí – Solas descendió hasta el piso inferior, dónde se encontraba la gran grieta – El Velo sangra en este sitio. Ésta grieta está cerrada de momento, pero no sellada. Creo que con la marca la grieta se puede abrir y luego sellarse adecuadamente.

El elfo dirigió su mirada hacia Ali, buscando quizás su aprobación.

-Sin embargo – Continuó – Es probable que al abrir la grieta llamemos la atención de los que están al otro lado.

Cassandra advirtió a los soldados y tanto ella como Varric tomaron posiciones alejadas del lugar, preparados para la batalla. Ali caminó con temor hasta la grieta y alzó su temblorosa mano izquierda, pero no ocurrió nada.

-No puedo – Dijo al fin con un hilo de voz – No puedo hacer esto, Solas. Es imposible.

-Es normal tener miedo, pero debes hacerlo Ali. La vida de muchas personas está en juego.

-¡Sólo soy una maga mediocre que no ha visto nada más allá del Círculo en toda su vida! – La chica sentía como las palabras que tanto tiempo llevaban ocultas en su corazón surgían sin poder detenerlas – Solo soy un bicho raro. No puedo hacer esto.

-Claro que puedes – El elfo se acercó a ella y sujetó con suavidad su brazo – Yo estoy contigo, hagamos esto juntos ¿De acuerdo?

Ali tragó saliva. No supo si aquel gesto le había proporcionado la tranquilidad que necesitaba o Solas utilizó algún tipo de magia apaciguadora, pero sin saber por qué, su pecho se llenó de una cálida sensación de seguridad que no desapareció a pesar del fulgor verdoso que nacía de la palma de su mano.


	38. Refugio Un pueblo de oscuro pasado

**Capítulo 4: Refugio. Un pueblo de oscuro pasado**

-Aliseth Drakarys, diecinueve años.

El informe era tan breve que sólo había bastado con una hoja de pergamino para escribir toda la información recopilada. Leliana no cesaba de releer cada palabra, una a una en busca de cualquier indicio que se le hubiera pasado por alto, pero era en vano.

-Procedencia desconocida, familia desconocida. Ingresó en el Círculo de magos de Ostwick tres años atrás, en las Marcas Libres – La mujer arrugó la hoja con furia y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo – ¡Maldita sea Cassandra, esto no es lógico!

-Leliana, no le des más vueltas – La guerrera afilaba su espada sentada en un gran tronco de árbol caído cubierto de nieve – Posiblemente sea la hija de una modesta familia de granjeros que tuvo que huir del Círculo hasta que finalmente la atraparon. ¿Tan extraño sería?

-Lo extraño es que, si esa hubiera sido su vida, yo lo sabría.

Cassandra no le hizo caso, siguió afilando su espada con delicadeza mientras sus ojos se posaban, sin poder evitarlo, en la pequeña casita de madera donde la muchacha yacía inconsciente desde la última batalla en el templo de las Cenizas Sagradas.

-Además, hay algo en ella que me recuerda a…

-Sinceramente, yo creo que sólo estás frustrada por no haber podido encontrar más información de esa niña – Cassandra se levantó y dirigió su espada al sol, valorando el resplandor de la hoja – Es normal que no puedas seguir el rastro de alguien que huye. Como te he dicho, no le des más vueltas. Ahora busquemos a Cullen y Josephine, el maldito Canciller Roderick quiere hablar con nosotros.

Cassandra comenzó a alejarse hacia la pequeña capilla que había en lo alto de Refugio. Leliana observó lo que años atrás había sido un lugar con un oscuro pasado, el mismo que ahora les servía como centro de operaciones. La mujer miró hacia la ventana translucida dónde Ali descansaba. Sabía que no se estaba volviendo loca, tras aquella fachada de niña afable había un pasado, un pasado que le concernía, y ella iba a descubrirlo.

* * *

Ali abrió lentamente los ojos.

Le costó algunos minutos poder enfocar la mirada. La cabeza le dolía horrores, dolor similar al que sufrió una vez en el Círculo de magos cuando robó con Annette una botella de hidromiel de la despensa de los profesores.

Annette. La simple mención de su nombre creaba en su pecho un insoportable vacío que amenazaba con arrastrarla a aquella profunda oscuridad que tan bien conocía. El recuerdo de su amiga aún era muy vívido, sus bromas y sus sonrisas al hacerle enfadar llenaban la mayor parte de recuerdos que tenía del circulo de Ostwick. Ella le había aceptado cuando todos los demás dieron la espalda a la niña de ojos bicolores, a la extraña sin nombre, sin familia, sin pasado y probablemente, sin futuro. Ali se estremeció al pensar en su horrible muerte, en que la explosión no la hubiera matado al instante y que las horas hubieran supuesto para ella una gran tortura, muriendo lenta y dolorosamente a causa de las heridas mortales que no acabaron con su vida desde el principio.

Como una nube gris amenazando a tormenta, la tristeza nublaba su mente, incapaz de vislumbrar ni un tenue rayo de sol. Sentía un fuerte pesar al imaginar que, por un instante, Cassandra tuviera razón, que ella hubiera sido el origen de la explosión del Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas, que ella fuera realmente la asesina de todas aquellas personas. Al menos sabía, a ciencia cierta, que la familia de Annette no lloraría su pérdida. En realidad, dudaba siquiera que conocieran la noticia del fallecimiento de la joven maga. Aquél echo era algo común entre los magos que vivían recluidos en los Círculos de todo el país. En cuanto un niño muestra signos de magia, es llevado de inmediato al Círculo y aislado del mundo, tratado como un monstruo, un peligro que debe de ser suprimido con rapidez. Por supuesto, siempre debe haber excepciones, como las familias de alta índole social, que facilitan la vida de sus hijos e hijas e inclusive permiten numerosas visitas de los familiares. Los Trevelyan eran el mejor ejemplo en el caso del Círculo de Ostwick.

A pesar del palpitar incesante de su corazón y con la sensación de que vomitaría en cuanto abriera la boca, Ali se incorporó, decidida a descubrir el lugar en dónde se encontraba y porqué estaba allí. Las sabanas de algodón cayeron con un grácil movimiento acariciando su cuerpo, completamente desnudo a excepción del plateado collar que colgaba de su cuello, y dejando sentir el frio en la pálida piel de la muchacha. Extrañada, observó con atención la pequeña casita de madera en dónde se encontraba y las humeantes pociones que burbujeaban sobre una pequeña mesilla situada bajo la ventana, inundando la estancia de un amargo y peculiar sabor a medicina.

La puerta de la casita crujió al abrirse lentamente, dejando en el umbral una húmeda marca de nieve, que se transformó rápidamente en un charquito de agua. Ali reaccionó a tiempo tapando su torso desnudo, puesto que un instante después, la puerta se cerró mostrando a un tembloroso Solas tras de sí.

La nariz y las puntiagudas orejas del elfo estaban completamente rojas al igual que sus descubiertas manos, las cuales dirigió con rapidez a la chisporroteante chimenea que había encendida a los pies de la cama de Ali. Sin embargo, el hombre no ignoró por completo a la muchacha, puesto que en cuanto sus extremidades recobraron el color natural de su piel, obsequió a la joven con una gran sonrisa que ésta no fue capaz de corresponder. Ya le era difícil mantener la compostura cerca de él, y el hecho de estar completamente desnuda no ayudaba a tranquilizar el latido ensordecedor de su corazón, así que la joven se limitó a removerse con nerviosismo mientras jugaba con los dedos de los pies creando abultadas montañitas con las sábanas que la cubrían.

Solas extrajo de su riñonera un buen montón de hojas, flores y frutos que Ali no había visto en toda su vida, y como si estuviese acostumbrado a ello, comenzó a machacarlos, cortarlos e introducirlos en los humeantes recipientes que había sobre la mesa de madera. Los siguientes minutos fueron incomodos, la muchacha no sabía hacia donde mirar, y tampoco se le ocurría que decir, lo mas sensato habría sido preguntar por los acontecimientos pasados en el Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas, pero aquella pregunta parecía tan obvia que le molestaba que el mismo Solas no hubiera sido quien iniciase la conversación. Sin embargo, el hombre no tardó en finalizar su poción y se acercó a la cama de la joven con un gran recipiente burbujeante de extrañas características. Parecía sangre coagulada de araña con un poco de menta para cubrir el nauseabundo olor y, a pesar de ello, el elfo permanecía de pie, ofreciendo el cuenco a la muchacha con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Solas, satisfecho al ver a la joven aceptar la medicina.

-Algo mareada – Respondió ésta haciendo un mohín por el horrible sabor del brebaje – Y siento el cuerpo adolorido, pero por lo demás, bien.

-Acábatelo todo – Ordenó Solas con firmeza al ver que la chica alejaba el cuenco con expresión de asco – Hace apenas unas horas estabas debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte, así que será mejor que descanses y te tomes tu medicación.

Ali casi se atraganta al oír aquello.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó horrorizada - ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Solas se alejó de ella y se dirigió a la ventana que mostraba un blanquecino paisaje.

-Abriste la grieta y de ella surgió un poderoso demonio del orgullo, eso lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad? – Ali asintió – Los soldados cargaron contra él, hubo muchas bajas, pero al final lo conseguimos. Y tu… Tu cerraste la grieta.

Algo en la voz de Solas preocupaba a Ali. Había cerrado grietas antes, no comprendía porque aquello suponía tan drástico cambio en el tono de voz del elfo, y era evidente que le daba la espalda para no mostrar expresiones que pudieran evidenciar lo que estaba pensando. ¿Pero por qué?

-Cerraste la grieta y con ello estabilizaste la Brecha, que dejó de crecer como la marca en tu mano, pero aquello que os une también sufrió un cambio, un cambio que estuvo a punto de terminar con tu vida – El elfo se giró y la miró desde la distancia – Llevas una semana inconsciente.

Ali no contestó, se limitó a mirar a su compañero en silencio. Era evidente que sabía más de lo que aparentaba, además de que sentía emanar de él un gran poder oculto apenas perceptible. Era un gran misterio que la volvía loca desde el primer instante en que cruzaron miradas, y estaba segura de que él sentía algo similar hacia ella. Dos enigmas sin respuesta.

-Será mejor que informe a Cassandra – Solas suspiró y volvió a adoptar su habitual tono desenfadado – Intenta no hacer sobreesfuerzos, vuelvo enseguida.

-¡Espera! – Ali detuvo al elfo antes de que éste pudiera avanzar – Voy contigo, creo que un poco de brisa primaveral no me vendría mal – Solas sonrió – Pero antes de eso agradecería que me devolvieras mi ropa, ya sabes, para no ir desnuda y esas cosas…

Solas pareció percatarse entonces de la perlada piel de la joven que mostraba tras las mullidas sabanas que arropaban su flacucho cuerpo, pero si tuvo algún tipo de reacción, no lo exteriorizó. El hombre rebuscó en un baúl de madera a los pies de la cama y extrajo de allí un hermoso conjunto ocre con decoraciones doradas en la parte delantera y en las extremidades. Ali observó aquel obsequio maravillada y no dudó en ponérselo rápidamente mientras Solas observaba con interés el cuadro de la pared al otro lado de la habitación.

Era muy ligero y se adhería a la perfección a su complexión, en el interior del traje había un cálido forro de piel que le otorgaba una temperatura perfecta. Era ideal para ella, pero de un material demasiado delicado para una prisionera.

-Te queda de maravilla - Dijo Solas con una sonrisa – El herrero estará feliz de vértelo puesto, quizás debas agradecerle más tarde.

-Pero ¿Por qué? – La muchacha se acercó al elfo y le miró directamente a los ojos - ¿Por qué intentas salvar mi vida si desde un principio he estado sentenciada por lo que ocurrió en el Cónclave?

Solas le devolvió la mirada con una expresión inescrutable, pero contra todo pronóstico, sonrió y acarició el colgante con forma similar a un hueso animal que adornaba su esbelto cuello.

-Quizás lo entiendas mejor si lo ves tu misma – Dijo señalando la puerta con un gesto de cabeza – Tienes más energía de la que esperaba. Eres fuerte, ningún humano común podría haber soportado lo que ocurrió en el templo, y mucho menos recuperarse tan deprisa. La verdad es que despiertas mi curiosidad.

Ante aquella afirmación, la chica se ruborizó visiblemente e intentó esconder su rostro tras el flequillo que normalmente ocultaba su ojo izquierdo.

Ambos salieron de la casita de madera y se toparon cara a cara con una gran muchedumbre de civiles que, en cuanto vieron a la chica comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos en voz baja. El paisaje era igual que las bolas de nieve que decoraban el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación en el Círculo de Ostwick. Numerosas casitas de madera en las que a penas se vislumbraban los techos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve, formaban callejuelas y caminos que ascendían a medida que te adentrabas en el pequeño pueblo. El frío glacial delataba que no se habían movido de la Montaña de la Espalda Helada, eso o que Ali llevaba durmiendo medio año.

La joven avanzó lentamente, siguiendo muy de cerca la espalda de Solas que caminaba con decisión entre los habitantes y refugiados del pueblo, los cuales no cesaban de mirarlos y susurrar palabras que Ali apenas llegaba oír.

-…Sí, la Heraldo de Andraste…

"Es normal que me juzguen" Pensó la muchacha sin comprender aquella frase "Para ellos soy la responsable de toda la pesadilla que están viviendo".

Refugio había sido un escenario muy presente en las innumerables historias de su madre, por lo que no le fue difícil reconocerlo al ver la lóbrega capilla en la parte más elevada del lugar. Años atrás, el pueblo resultó ser el hogar de los fieles que adoraban a la resurrección de Andraste, un dragón que custodiaba el Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas, a la que ofrecían como ofrenda sacrificios animales y, sobre todo, humanos. Tras finalizar la quinta ruina y al morir la heroína de Ferelden, Refugio y el Templo de Andraste fueron invadidos por seguidores del Cantar de la Luz, que borraron totalmente el trágico y sangriento pasado del lugar. A pesar de ello, las famosas cenizas de Andraste que curaban cualquier enfermedad jamás fueron halladas.

La muchacha dejó atrás a la multitud para ascender por las blanquecinas calles del pueblo, en dirección a la capilla. A pesar de que los refugiados, habitantes y soldados eran cada vez menos numerosos a media que se acercaban a su destino, la joven no lograba hacer desaparecer la extraña sensación de que las miradas de cientos de ojos se posaban sobre su persona.

-Cassandra querrá verte – Dijo Solas cuando sus pasos se detuvieron ante el gran portón del templo – Aún no le he dicho que te has recuperado del todo, así que estoy seguro de que se sorprenderá con tu visita.

-¿Tu no vienes?

Ali maldijo por lo bajo al notar un deje de anhelo en su voz. No sabía porque motivo Solas le hacía sentir segura, y dada la situación en la que se encontraba, seguridad era lo ultimo que esperaba encontrar en un completo desconocido.

-Tengo cosas que hacer – Solas sonrió con esa característica mueca que ocultaba a la perfección sus verdaderos pensamientos – No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien.

Ali asintió mientras observaba al elfo desaparecer entre las casitas de madera. La joven respiró profundamente y con un fuerte empujón, abrió el gran portón de madera tallada que chirrió estruendosamente, resonando en la oscuridad del lugar. La capilla podía describirse fácilmente con tres palabras: oscura, fría y húmeda. Era mas grande de lo que aparentaba desde el exterior, al igual que sombría y tenebrosa. En el suelo había una polvorienta y raída moqueta granate que se extendía a lo largo de la sala hasta el otro extremo, tenuemente iluminada por las escasas antorchas que centelleaban débilmente situadas a varios metros las unas de las otras. En el lugar no había ventanales o vidrieras, y por la ilógica distribución de la única fuente de luz, podía llegarse fácilmente a la conclusión de que quienquiera que hubiese construido la capilla, su intención era sumergir ésta en las sombras para ocultar el oscuro objetivo que otorgaba.

La firme y severa voz de Cassandra llegó a sus oídos, aunque ésta era a penas un susurro y sonaba algo distorsionada, por lo que Ali supuso entonces que la mujer se encontraba al otro lado de algunas de las numerosas puertas del lugar. A medida que se acercaba al origen de la voz, más segura estaba de que se trataba de una discusión, y que Cassandra no tenía tan solo un acompañante.

Cuando la muchacha llegó al final de la extensa sala, situó su oreja en la puerta de madera mas alejada de la entrada principal y oyó con atención. Cassandra ya no gritaba, pero había un notable deje de irritación en su voz, irritación similar a la que se percibía en la del hombre que contestaba a todas sus acusaciones sin vacilar. El canciller Roderick no parecía dispuesto a rendirse con el tema de la prisionera, por lo que Leliana debía alzar la voz para hacerse oír. Ali pudo distinguir a dos personas más, y aunque una de ellas le resultaba familiar, no supo reconocer su voz.

-…¡Me niego a seguir con esta farsa! – Chilló el canciller desde el otro lado – ¡Esa mujer es peligrosa! Estáis jugado con fuego, buscadora.

-Ya os he explicado la visión que tuvimos en el templo, canciller – Contestó la guerrera – Aliseth no es una amenaza, no hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

"¡¿Aliseth!?" Pensó horrorizada la joven "¿Cómo es posible?"

-¿Y quien me dice a mi que no fue ella misma la que creó aquella visión para confundiros a todos? – El hombre parecía decidido a culparla – Os recuerdo que es maga, y si fue capaz de crear semejante explosión, también lo es de introducirse en nuestras mentes.

-No diga estupideces – Soltó Leliana repentinamente.

-No, no creo que sea del todo descabellado – La voz que Ali no supo reconocer en un inicio intervino entonces en la conversación – No digo que sea culpable de lo ocurrido, pero no estaría de mas vigilarla. Después de todo, es una autentica desconocida y, como bien dice el canciller Roderick, una maga.

Ali apretó los nudillos contra la puerta tan fuerte, que estos cambiaron a un pálido color blanquecino. Ya sabía a quien pertenecía aquella voz, y lo que acababa de decir tan solo acentuó aun más su rabia contra él.

La muchacha se retiró unos metros de la entrada y observó la desgastada puerta de madera. Aunque estuviera cerrada, su estado era tal que una sola patada sería suficiente para derribarla. A pesar de que la idea era bastante atractiva, la descartó de inmediato. La impresión que tenían de ella ya era suficientemente mala, y comportarse como una salvaje no ayudaría a mejorar tal echo. Aún así, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, si querían jugar con ella era mejor hacerlo cara a cara.

Con un fuerte empujón, la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par y golpeó el otro extremo de la pared. Ali entró en la habitación con una maliciosa sonrisa, satisfecha al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de los presentes. La sala era muy pequeña a comparación del resto de la capilla. No había muebles a excepción de un gran altar de piedra en el centro del lugar, que en aquel momento se hallaba repleto de pergaminos, figuritas, tinteros, plumas y un gran mapa de Thedas que abarcaba la mayor parte de la superficie.

Cassandra y Leliana estaban en un extremo del altar, cerca del Canciller Roderick que retrocedía lentamente mientras observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y rabia a la intrusa. Como bien había supuesto, el comandante Cullen se encontraba entre ellos, situado en centro de la mesa con las manos apoyadas sobre los mapas. El quinto y último individuo resultó ser una mujer adulta de tez y cabello oscuro, vestida con llamativos ropajes de colores chillones, aunque de buena calidad.

-Que desconsiderado de vuestra parte hacer una reunión hablando de mi sin estar yo presente.

No podía evitarlo. Su madre la había educado con modales que podían rivalizar con los del príncipe de Ferelden, y aun así era incapaz de controlar su mal genio.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, todos permanecieron en silencio a la espera de que la muchacha continuara con su discurso, pero antes de que ésta pudiera abrir la boca, dos templarios uniformados corrieron hasta el lugar para averiguar el origen del golpe que había resonado por toda la capilla.

-Todo está en orden – Dijo Cassandra con un movimiento de cabeza – Podéis marcharos.

-¡Encadenadla! – Gritó el canciller Roderick de repente – Quiero que la preparéis para viajar a la capital y que sea juzgada.

Los templarios se miraron el uno al otro sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-No le hagáis caso – La voz de la guerrera era firme – Dejadnos.

Los hombres saludaron golpeando con el puño derecho la parte izquierda de su pecho, y acto seguido se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Os movéis por terreno pantanoso, buscadora – Dijo el canciller en un susurro intentando parecer intimidante.

-La Brecha está estable, pero sigue siendo una amenaza – Cassandra se acercó peligrosamente al hombre, que pareció encogerse algunos centímetros ante la impotente mujer – No voy a ignorar los problemas obvios.

-¡Ah! ya entiendo – Ali habló con fingida sorpresa – El motivo por el cual aún no estoy a diez metros bajo tierra es porque todavía me necesitáis para salvar al mundo. Y pensar que hace a penas cinco minutos me criticabais sin vacilar.

La ceja izquierda de Cassandra tuvo un tic, pero la mujer ignoró el comentario de la chica.

-Es más, la Brecha no es la única amenaza a la cual nos enfrentamos – Leliana continuó con la conversación – Alguien es responsable de la explosión del Cónclave, alguien a quien Su mas Sagrada no es esperaba. Quizás haya muerto en la explosión… O quizás tenga aliados que sigan vivos.

-Vaya, que rápido me he librado – Comentó Ali, divertida.

-¡¿Yo soy sospechoso?! – Exclamó el canciller Roderick, comprendiendo la evidente insinuación de Leliana - ¿Y la prisionera no?

-Oí las voces en el templo – Cassandra parecía estar perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba – La Divina le pidió ayuda.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso – El comandante, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, habló entonces – Todavía no esta claro lo que esas imágenes significaron ni lo que las originó.

-El que faltaba – Bufó Ali.

-Su supervivencia, la marca de su mano… Providencia. El Hacedor la envió para ayudarnos en este momento de necesidad – Concluyó la guerrera.

La muchacha la miró, esta vez con verdadera sorpresa. ¿Aquello era una excusa para mantenerla con vida o Cassandra de verdad creía en sus palabras?

-La Brecha sigue en el cielo, y tu marca es nuestra única esperanza para cerrarla.

Ali sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. Todos ellos estaban poniendo sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad que ni podía, ni quería asumir. Se sentía en parte culpable por todo lo sucedido, pero aquello no significaba que debía jugarse la vida por desconocidos que ni siquiera le importaban. De todas formas, por experiencia sabía, que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar ni intimar demasiado con nadie, ella debía vivir sola, como siempre había hecho.

Cassandra extrajo entonces un grueso libro que situó sobre el altar con un porrazo. Éste parecía ser muy antiguo puesto que la portada estaba muy desgastada y las hojas de pergamino eran más marrones que amarillas. La cubierta estaba bordada con hilos plateados que dibujaban en el centro una imagen similar a un ojo rodeado de rayos de luz. La inquisición, así lo llamó Cassandra. Un antiguo mandato creado por la Divina que daba autoridad a cierto numero de personas para actuar por cuenta propia con el único objetivo de proteger Thedas, de cerrar la Brecha y restaurar el orden.

Tras la retirada del Canciller Roderick, Cassandra se apoyó sobre los mapas, al igual que el comandante, y se acarició con fuerza las sienes.

-Esto se está complicando, Cassandra – Dijo Leliana – No tenemos líder, ni suficientes soldados, y ahora tampoco el apoyo de la Capilla.

-Pero no hay elección. Debemos actuar ya – La guerrera se dirigió entonces directamente a la muchacha – Con tu ayuda.

La mujer extendió una mano que Ali no aceptó.

-No creerás de verdad que soy algo así como una elegida, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con recelo.

-Aunque algunos te consideren una elegida, la mayoría piensan que eres culpable – Leliana frunció el ceño – Solo podremos protegerte si te unes a nosotros. Sin embargo, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo.

"Mentira" Pensó la chica.

-Dejadla en paz – Cullen se alejó entonces de la mesa de guerra y miró directamente a los ojos de la joven – No nos va a ayudar, eso está claro.

Ali observó con ira al hombre.

-Ya conoces al comandante Cullen – Dijo Cassandra lanzándole una mirada de reproche– Líder de las fuerzas de la inquisición.

Cullen saludó con un movimiento seco de la cabeza.

-Ésta es Josephine Montilyet – La guerrera intentó alejar la conversación del comandante y señaló entonces a la mujer extravagante que hasta entonces no había sacado la nariz de sus numerosos papeles – Nuestra embajadora y diplomática jefe.

-Es un placer conocerte – Saludó la mujer.

Ali sonrió con dulzura, dispuesta a demostrar a todos los presentes que su mal carácter estaba total y completamente dirigido al comandante.

-Y, por supuesto, ya conoces a la hermana Leliana – Finalizó Cassandra – Ella es nuestra maestra espía.

-Sí. Tan delicada como siempre, Cassandra – Bufó Leliana.

"Por eso sabía mi nombre completo" Pensó Ali frunciendo el ceño "Pero si hubiera descubierto algo más no actuaría así. Debo ir con cuidado, esta mujer es peligrosa".

-Bien, después de esta hermosa reunión familiar todavía no entiendo que es lo que queréis de mi – La muchacha se frotó las manos con impaciencia.

-No vamos a tener el apoyo de la Capilla, por lo que necesitamos reunir poder para cerrar la Brecha – Concluyó Cassandra - Eso nos lleva recurrir a la ayuda de los magos.

-O a los templarios – Puntualizó Cullen.

"Como buenos compañeros tuyos que son" Pensó Ali.

-Por desgracia, ninguno de los dos grupos quiere hablar con nosotros todavía – Josephine comenzó a rebuscar entre sus notas – Algunos han comenzado a llamaros "La Heraldo de Andraste", y eso asusta a la Capilla.

-Perdona, ¿La qué?

-Debemos buscar alguna manera de llegar a la Capilla ahora que todo el mundo habla de la elegida – Dijo Leliana – Quizás la madre Giselle…

-¡Alto!

Su voz había sonado mas aguda de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero al menos había llamado la atención de los demás - ¿Por qué habláis como si hubiera aceptado ser parte de la Inquisición? ¿Y qué significa eso de la Heraldo?

-Es un símbolo – Explicó Josephine – La esperanza de muchas personas que os vieron cerrar la grieta.

-Un peso que no quiero llevar – Ali se alejó unos pasos en dirección a la puerta – Soy una simple maga del Círculo, yo no pedí esto.

-Y a pesar de todo te has visto envuelta en ello– Leliana avanzó hacia ella – No tienes por qué pensarlo ahora, quizás después de un buen descanso veas las cosas más claras.

-Es inútil. Os dije que no nos ayudaría – El comandante cruzó ambos brazos – Sólo es una niña.

-Y una maga. ¿Eso no os dice nada? – Bufó Ali.

Cullen frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué estáis insinuando?

-Insinúo que no voy a cooperar con personas que no confían en mi – Sentía su voz cada vez más lejana, parecía que sus labios trabajaban más rápido que su cerebro – En cuanto cierre esa maldita Brecha volveréis a encerrarme en una torre o ahorcarme o lo que sea más fácil para vosotros.

-Ali eso no… - Comenzó a decir Cassandra.

Pero ya no le escuchaba. La joven salió casi a la carrera de la sala y agradeció por primera vez sentir el aire glacial en la piel. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y aunque sabía que la opción correcta era ayudarles, no iba a hacerlo. Tan solo se estaban aprovechando de ella, de la situación en la que se encontraba y de que estaba completamente sola.

-Aliseth, ¿Verdad?

La chica se giró. Allí estaba Leliana, con la capucha bajada permitiendo a los rayos de sol mecer sus anaranjados cabellos. Sus ojos color añil centelleaban con el sol del mediodía, sin despegarlos ni un solo instante de los de la joven, esbozó una triste sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la muchacha se encogiera.

-¿Me acompañas?

La mujer la alejó unos pocos metros de la capilla hasta un pequeño campamento lleno de tiendas que servían como dormitorio a los refugiados y soldados de la ya oficial Inquisición. Leliana se detuvo entonces y volvió a devorar con la mirada a la muchacha, que no pudo soportar aquellas interminables preguntas silenciosas.

-No te enfades con Cullen, en realidad tan solo quiere alejarte de todo esto porque cree que eres demasiado joven – Ali puso los ojos en blanco – Lo de la magia ya es otro tema.

-No me he negado a ayudaros – La chica se encogió de hombros – Es sólo que…

-Necesitas pensar. Lo entiendo, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido lo único que te faltaba era a cuatro locos obligándote a salvar el mundo.

Ali rió. La verdad era que la primera impresión de Leliana había sido bastante fría, pero en realidad era una mujer dulce y amable.

" _Esta mujer es peligrosa"_ – Oyó susurrar a una voz en su cabeza.

-Ali, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

" _Esta mujer es peligrosa"._

-Dime.

" _Esta mujer es peligrosa"._

-¿Conoces a Elisabeth Cousland?

" _Esta mujer es peligrosa"._


End file.
